Staffel 4 Fanfic by Monali
by MonaGirl
Summary: Staffel 4 Gemeinschafts Fanfic by Mona & Ali. Schließt direkt dort an, wo Staffel 3 in den USA endete.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Mona & Ali (Gemeinschafts-FF)

**Veröffentlicht: **: Mai 2007

**Inhalt**: Die FF basiert auf der US Serie "Grey's Anatomy", die seit 2005 im US TV läuft, bzw. seit 2006 auch bei Pro 7 ausgestrahlt wird.

SPOILERWARNUNG! - Die FF setzt da an, wo Staffel 3 endete ...

**Disclaimer: **

Die Rechte an der Original Serie "Grey's Anatomy" und ihrer Charaktere liegen bei ABC und Shonda Rhimes. Wir hegen mit unserer FF keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten. Sie soll alleine dem Vergnügen der Leser dienen.

**Status**: in Arbeit

**4.01 – Salvation**

_I can barely remember my past  
Everything seems to disappear so fast   
But I recall being jealous and alone  
Gazing at the dreams going by_

I started my life when you knocked on the door  
Found something inside I didn't dare to ignore  
Now I do believe in flowers on the moon  
I'll swim beside the golden tide

You crashed by the gate  
Captured my fate  
Salvation  
My eyes couldn't see  
I hardly breathed  
I was diving so deep  
Salvation 

I'm down in the study holding on to my luck  
Will you still love me when I call you up?  
I gave you my body, the power over me  
Come on, bring out the best in me

You crashed by the gate  
Captured my fate  
Salvation  
My eyes couldn't see  
I hardly breathed  
My heart was asleep  
Salvation  
Some will get broken  
Others will get lucky like me meeting you  
Don't pass me by

You crashed by the gate  
Captured my fate   
Salvation  
My eyes couldn't see  
I hardly breathed  
I was down on my knees  
Salvation  
Some will get broken  
Others will get lucky like me meeting you  
Don't pass me by  
Don't pass me by

I found salvation, oh yea  
You bring me salvation  
I found salvation

_**Als Arzt erlernt man die Fähigkeit, Patienten zu helfen (Derek bereitet sich im Wohnwagen auf die Arbeit vor), aber der Patient muss sich auch helfen lassen wollen (Meredith liegt mit offenen Augen neben Cristina). Man kann sie nicht zwingen (man sieht Cristina mit Tränen in den Augen). Denn dann verliert man sie (Burke im Hotel), da das Vertrauen, dass zwischen Arzt und Patient herrschen muss verloren geht (Callie betrachtet George beim Schlafen). Und wenn man sie verloren hat, dann kommen sie meist nicht wieder (Alex sitzt allein am Frühstückstisch und starrt in seine Müslischale…).**_

**In Cristinas Wohnung**

Meredith hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Gestern war einfach zuviel passiert. Angefangen hatte es mit Dereks Offenbarung, er habe eine andere Frau bemerkt, dann seine Ansprache in der Umkleidekabine und wenn das nicht genug war, dann konnte die geplatzte Hochzeit von Cristina wahrlich einen goldenen Schlusspunkt unter einen weiteren schlechten Tag in ihrem Leben setzen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete ihre beste Freundin, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag. Sie wusste, dass Cristina die Nacht über geweint hatte auch wenn diese es stets mit erstickter Stimme verneint hatte. Seufzend sah sie zur Uhr hinüber. Da sie erst zu sich nach Hause musste, um sich umzuziehen, war es an der Zeit, aufzustehen.

„Cristina?" 

„Es geht mir gut." Meredith rollte mit den Augen, da die Stimme ihrer Freundin mehr als deutlich verriet, dass dem nicht so ist.

„Natürlich geht es dir gut. Ich muss los. Kann ich dich allein lassen?" Sie beobachtete, wie Cristina sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte und mit rot unterlaufenden Augen an die Decke starrte. „Cris."

„Es geht mir gut." Ihre Stimme klang heiser und der sonst deutlich hörbare Unterton war verschwunden.

„Du redest mit mir. Es geht dir nicht gut."

„Meredith lass es. Er ist weg und ich bin frei." Sie schnaubte auf. „Mama, hat ihm wohl nicht beigebracht, was man einer Hochzeit machen muss."

„Cris."

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Er hat die Hochzeit abgesagt und es geht weiter."

„Cris. Halt die Klappe. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Die beiden Frauen sahen sich jetzt in die Augen. „Und davon mal abgesehen. Ich muss mich zu Hause noch umziehen bevor ich ins Krankenhaus muss." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Sieh mal. Ich weiß wie es dir geht."

„Was?" Cristina fiel ihr harsch ins Wort. „Dein Verlobter hat dich auch vor dem Altar sitzen lassen?" Wieder schnaubte sie auf. „Vielleicht hat Mama ihm gesagt, dass er das machen soll." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich wieder auf ihr Kopfkissen fallen.

„Nein, mein Freund hat mich nur wegen seiner Frau verlassen."

„Und ist zurückgekommen." Sie hob ihre Hand und wedelte damit vor Merediths Gesicht rum.

„Wer sagt, dass Burke nicht auch zu dir zurückkommt?" Cristina schlug die Augen auf und sah zu Meredith rüber.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ihn wieder haben will? Es geht mir gut, Meredith." Damit warf sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer. Meredith sah ihr mit dem Kopf schüttelnd nach und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Kleid und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Seufzend machte auch sie sich jetzt auf, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und stieß gegen Cristina, die wie angewurzelt hinter der Tür stand. Ihr Blick starr auf das Hochzeitskleid gerichtet.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir und wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme, dann leeren wir den Alkohol, den ich noch im Schrank stehen habe." Mitfühlend legte sie eine Hand auf Cristinas Schulter, die von der Berührung wieder zu sich kam.

„Es geht mir gut und ich komme mit zur Arbeit." Sie schüttelte Merediths Hand ab und setzte ihren Weg Richtung Badezimmer fort.

„Bailey wird dich nach Hause schicken." Rief Meredith ihr nach, doch Cristina zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Frustriert schüttelte Meredith mit dem Kopf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Hochzeitskleid verließ sie die Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte, da Cristina mindestens genauso stur wie sie selbst war.

**Merediths Haus**

Durch das Klingeln ihres Weckers wurde Izzie unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Noch im Halbschlaf tastete sie zu ihrem Nachttisch hinüber und betätigte die „Off" Taste. Seufzend räkelte sie sich im Bett und öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Morgensonne schien durchs Fenster und durchflutete den Raum mit hellem Licht. Izzie blinzelte. Wie konnte die Sonne so strahlend vom Himmel scheinen, wenn sie sich wie erschlagen fühlte? Stöhnend zog sie sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Erinnerungsfetzen an den Tag zuvor gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Es sollte der glücklichste Tag im Leben von Cristina Yang und Preston Burke werden, doch es wurde ein einziger Alptraum. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie es sein musste, von dem Mann den man liebte, vor dem Altar stehen gelassen zu werden.

Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu George hinüber. Hatte sie ihm wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, oder war alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Und was war mit Callie? Es versetzte Izzie einen Stich, als sie daran dachte, dass George mit Callie zusammen war und sie vielleicht gerade für ein Baby „übten". Hatte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht? Fühlte er nicht auch dasselbe wie sie? Wie konnte er dann überhaupt erwägen, mit Callie eine Familie zu gründen?

Und da war noch Meredith. Mutig war sie hervorgetreten und hatte allen Anwesenden in der Kirche mitgeteilt, dass die Hochzeit geplatzt wäre. „Es ist vorbei!" Izzie hatte das ungute Gefühl beschlichen, dass Meredith damit nicht nur das Ende der Cristina/Burke Beziehung gemeint hatte. Sie hatte Dereks trauriges Gesicht gesehen. Was war zwischen ihm und Meredith vorgefallen?

Izzie schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Sie lauschte. Es war ruhig, ungewöhnlich ruhig im Haus. Derselbe Zustand wie auch schon am Abend zuvor. Sie hatte sich ein Taxi nach Hause genommen, weil plötzlich alles verschwunden waren. Meredith hatte nach ihrer Ansprache die Kirche kommentarlos verlassen. Und Alex war schon vorher gegangen. Anscheinend hatte Dr. Bailey ihn an dem Tag für den Bereitschaftsdienst eingeteilt. Und nun schien es so, als ob sie immer noch die einzige im Haus wäre. Izzie griff nach ihrem pinkfarbenen Seidenmorgenmantel und schlüpfte hinein. Auch auf dem Flur war es verdächtig ruhig.

„Meredith?" Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Zimmertür und betrat den Raum, als niemand antwortete.

Das Bett sah unberührt aus. Also hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht. Meredith war an dem Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ob sie bei Derek übernachtet hatte? Aus der Küche hörte Izzie plötzlich Geräusche. Sie öffnete die Tür und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Hey!" sagte sie zur Begrüßung, als sie an Alex vorbei zum Waschbecken ging und nach einem Glas und einer Packung Aspirin griff.

„Hey!" Er sah nicht einmal hoch und rührte weiter gedankenverloren in seinem Müsli. 

„Weißt du, wo Meredith steckt?" Izzie nahm einen Schluck Wasser und spülte die Tablette damit herunter.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr seid nicht zusammen nach Hause gekommen?" Izzie wusste in dem Moment, wo sie die Frage gestellt hatte, wie überflüssig diese gewesen war. Sie hatte selber gesehen, wie Alex die Kirche vor Meredith verlassen hatte.

„Nein." Alex' Antwort war kurz und knapp. 

„Dann war sie die Nacht vermutlich bei Derek", meinte Izzie mit den Schultern zuckend und nahm einen Platz gegenüber Alex ein.

„Vermutlich."

„Hattest du gestern Bereitschaft? Du warst so schnell verschwunden." Izzie ließ nicht locker. Es war völlig untypisch für Alex, so schweigsam zu sein.

Er sah kurz hoch und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Müsli.

„Burke hat Cristina vor dem Altar versetzt." Izzie verdrehte die Augen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, von dem Mann ... ich meine der Frau, die du liebst, am Tag deiner Hochzeit verlassen zu werden?"

Alex schob sein Müsli beiseite und stand auf. „Ich werde ausziehen", platzte er hervor.

„Was?" Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso ... ich meine ... so plötzlich? Wo willst du denn hin?" stotterte sie. „Habe ich irgendwas getan? Bist du sauer auf mich?"

Alex schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin euch lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen – dir und Meredith."

Izzie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wir sind Freunde, Alex ... eine Familie ... Weißt du nicht mehr? Unser Trinkspruch ... Wir sind verkorkste Freunde, die zusammenhalten, egal was kommt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr", sagte er einsilbig.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Gar nichts." Er machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Du kannst O'Malley sagen, dass er sein Zimmer wieder haben kann."

Izzie stand für einen Moment da, als ob sie der Schlag getroffen hätte. Das war es also! Alex hatte von ihr und George erfahren. Deshalb wollte er gehen. Ihre Erstarrung löste sich, als sie sah, wie er nach seiner Jacke und Tasche griff. „Alex warte!"

Er war bereits an der Tür und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Ja?"

„Ich möchte es dir erklären." Izzie gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen. „Das mit George und mir ... das war nicht geplant. Du hast selber gesagt, dass ich es merken würde, wenn ich wieder bereit wäre für eine neue Beziehung. Und ich bin jetzt bereit ..." Sie brach hilflos ab, als sie Alex' verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich liebe ihn, Alex! Ich meine, ich denke, dass ich es tue", nahm sie den Faden danach wieder auf. „Der Sex mit ihm war so ..." Sie unterbrach sich erneut. Wieso erzählte sie ihm das alles? Sie war ihm keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Er hatte sie damals für ein „heißes Date" stehen lassen. Sie brauchte kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, und sie musste sich schon gar nicht für ihre Handlungen rechtfertigen – schon gar nicht vor Alex. Und trotzdem fühlte sie einfach das Bedürfnis, ihm mitzuteilen, wieso sie mit George Sex hatte.

Alex' Miene ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte. Schweigend hörte er ihr zu.

„Wir waren beide betrunken", fuhr Izzie fort. „Und dann kam irgendwie eins zum anderen ... Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Aber das alles ändert nichts an unserer Freundschaft. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst!"

Alex zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Du brauchst mich nicht, Iz. Du hast O'Malley." Er stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und versenkte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Sieh es mal von der praktischen Seite. Dein neuer Lover wird sich schon bald nach einer neuen Bleibe umschauen müssen, wenn Callie ihn erst mal aus dem Hotel geworfen hat, nachdem sie von euch beiden erfahren hat." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem ironischen Grinsen. „Es kann für euch beide nur von Nutzen sein, wenn ich ausziehe." Er griff wieder nach seiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür. „Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient", murmelte er leise, bevor er das Haus endgültig verließ.

Izzie lehnte sich gegen die Haustür und schloss die Augen. Denny war gestorben, George hatte sich für Callie entschieden, und nun war auch noch Alex gegangen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den zitternden Körper und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

**Hotelsuite von Callie und George**

„Komm schon, Callie ... es ist spät ... ich muss aufstehen." Lachend schob George seine Ehefrau mit sanfter Gewalt zurück, als sich Callies Lippen zum wiederholten Male ihren Weg von seinem Ohrläppchen über den Hals, bis zu seinem Bauchnabel bahnten. „Stop!"

Es war nur ein leises Kichern zu hören, als Callie ihren Kopf aus dem Deckenwirrwarr streckte und ihn mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag ansah. „Nur noch einmal, George!" bettelte sie. „Ich will nur unsere Trefferquote erhöhen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als sie seine gerunzelte Stirn sah.

Er stöhnte leise auf und warf in Ergebungshaltung die Arme nach hinten. „Okay, aber beeil dich! Ich habe heute einen wichtigen Termin."

Callie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah ihren Mann lange und nachdenklich an. „Hast du dich entschieden, was du machen willst?" erkundigte sie sich.

George griff nach einer von Callies dicken Haarlocken und zwirbelte sie zwischen seinen Fingern. „Habe ich wirklich eine Wahl?"

Callie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nicht aufhören. Nicht, nachdem du schon so weit gekommen bist."

„Ich soll wieder von vorne anfangen?" fragte George skeptisch.

„Du sollst tun, was du für richtig hältst", korrigierte Callie.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste ..." George gab Callie einen Kuss und schob die Bettdecke beiseite. „Als erstes sollte ich vielleicht mal aufstehen, mich duschen und frühstücken."

Callie nickte. „Ich rufe unten an, damit sie uns das Frühstück aufs Zimmer bringen."

Mit sorgenvollem Blick sah Callie ihrem Mann hinterher, als er im Badezimmer verschwand. Sie erledigte schnell ihren Telefonanruf und kuschelte sich dann wieder in die Bettdecke ein. Sie würde zu ihm halten – egal, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Es war keine leere Versprechung, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Sie liebte ihn – ehrlich und aufrichtig, und nichts und niemand würde diese Liebe jemals zerstören.

Callie dachte an Izzie. Der Blick, den die junge Frau ihr zugeworfen hatte, nachdem sie ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie von nun an die Aufsicht über die Assistenzärzte haben würde, hatte Bände gesprochen. Callie war sich durchaus der Blicke bewusst, die George und Izzie in der Umkleidekabine ausgetauscht hatten. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Izzie Stevens etwas vor ihr verbarg. Und ihre Reaktion vom Vortag bestätigte diesen Eindruck noch.

Callies Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Natürlich, das war es! Izzie war eifersüchtig auf das, was sie und George hatten: Eine intakte Ehe und die Aussicht auf ein Baby. Wieso war sie nicht schon eher darauf gekommen? Das erklärte auch, wieso Izzie ihr von Anfang an mit Feindlichkeit und Ablehnung begegnet war. Eifersucht und Neid – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das Lebensmotto der Isobel Stevens.

Callie stand schwungvoll auf und zog sich ihr dünnes Nachthemd über den Kopf. Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete sie ihren nackten Körper im Spiegel. Gut, sie mochte nicht die Traummaße 90/60/90 haben, aber sie hatte etwas, dass Izzie nicht hatte und niemals bekommen würde: George und schon bald ein Baby! Zufrieden grinste sie ihr Spiegelbild an und setzte dann ihren Weg zum Badezimmer fort, wo George immer noch unter der Dusche stand. Callie warf ihre langen schwarzen Haare zurück bevor sie die Tür zur Duschkabine öffnete.

„Hast du noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei?" fragte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln und schlüpfte in die Kabine neben George. 

**Krankenhaus**

Schon als Meredith die Umkleide betreten hatte, bemerkte sie, dass etwas anders war. Noch mehr Veränderungen. Sie betrachtete sich kurz die neuen Gesichter bevor sie sich zu ihrem Schrank bewegte. Da ihr nicht nach reden war, begrüßte sie Izzie und Alex nur mit einem kurzen Nicken. Ihr fiel gleich auf, dass bei den beiden etwas nicht stimmte, doch fehlte ihr die Kraft, sich jetzt auch noch um deren Probleme zu kümmern. Wortlos zog sie sich aus, um dann in ihre OP Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Leicht gähnend band sie sich ihre Haare hoch, doch etliche Strähnen fielen wieder herunter, wodurch sie von neuem begann. Sie spielte dieses Spiel eine zeitlang bis Izzies Stimme sie aufschrecken ließ.

„Meredith, kommst du endlich?" Meredith sah zu ihr hinüber nickte ihr zu. Mit ihrem letzten Versuch, die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu halten zufrieden, drehte sie sich um und stieß gegen eine Frau, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Oh. Entschuldigung, aber das Koffein hat noch nicht eingesetzt." Meredith betrachtete sich das Gesicht jetzt genauer. „Kennen wir uns?"

"Meredith?" Die junge Frau sah sie mit neugierigem Blick an.

"Ähm, ja?" Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

"Sie sind Meredith Grey?" wiederholte sie noch einmal ihre Frage.

"Ja, die bin ich." Sie wusste, dass sie die junge Frau kennen musste. Irgendetwas kam ihr bekannt vor. "Sagen sie, kennen wir uns irgendwoher?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht persönlich." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie Meredith die Hand hinstreckte. "Ich bin Lexie ... Grey. Schön, dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen. Mein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass sie... du hier arbeitest."

"Oh." Nervös sah Meredith auf die ausgestreckte Hand. "Freut mich auch sie... ähm dich kennen zu lernen." Zögerlich ergriff sie die Hand ihrer Halbschwester. Auch wenn Lexie sie freundlich ansah, so kamen ihr die Erinnerungen an Thatcher wieder hoch und wie er sie vor allen angeschrieen hatte.

"Kennst du Dr. Bailey? Sie soll ein ganz schöner Drachen sein", plapperte Lexie drauf los. "Man nennt sie wohl auch den "Nazi". Ich soll mich bei ihr melden. Heute ist mein erster Tag, weißt du."

„Was?" Sie sah verwundert zu ihrer Halbschwester, die ohne irgendwelche Berührungsängste zu sein schien. "Ja, ich kenne Dr. Bailey. Sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, wenn man sie nicht verärgert." Meredith schüttelte leicht den Kopf und dann platzte es aus ihr heraus. "Bist du nicht auch sauer auf mich? Wegen Susan... deiner Mutter." Sie hätte sich selber eine Ohrfeige verpassen können. "Entschuldigung. Ich. Ähm... Es tut mir übrigens leid. Das mit deiner Mutter. Sie war nett."

Lexies Lächeln gefror auf ihren Lippen. "Sie war immer fröhlich, immer gut gelaunt", sagte sie leise. "Sie war immer für Molly und mich da, wenn wir Sorgen hatten. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie sterben musste! Sie hat die Fröhlichkeit und die Wärme des Hauses mit ins Grab genommen. Und Dad ist seitdem ... er ist ..." Sie wandte sich von Meredith ab, als sie spürte, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Oh, ich… es tut mir leid. Ich ähm…" Sie konnte das einfach nicht. Irgendetwas sagt ihr, dass es in Ordnung sei, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch stattdessen nestelte sie an ihrem Arztkittel herum. „Du bist also beim Nazi gelandet?"

Lexie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die tränenfeuchten Wangen und nickte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith an. "Ich habe deine Frage noch gar nicht beantwortet ..." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fort fuhr. "Nein, ich gebe dir keine Schuld am Tod meiner Mutter. Ich bin Ärztin. Ich weiß, dass jede OP das Risiko einer Komplikation birgt. Ich habe versucht, es meinem Dad zu erklären. Aber der Tod meiner Mutter hat ihn sehr verbittert gemacht Er ist ... er hat angefangen ..." Lexie brach den Satz ab. "Tut mir leid! Ich rede immer zuviel, wenn ich nervös bin."

Meredith sah sie verwundert an und fing dann an zu lachen. "Schön zu wissen, dass er uns beiden diese Eigenschaft vererbt zu haben scheint. Das mit dem stammeln und zu viel reden."

Lexie stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. "Ich mag deinen Humor. Du bist so ganz anders, als Dad dich beschrieben hat."

Meredith erstarrte und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Nervös räusperte sie sich während sie wieder das nesteln an ihrem Kittel aufnahm. "Ja, er hat noch nie viel von mir gehalten." Sie lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenigstens das hatte er mit meiner Mutter gemeinsam." 

Lexie sah betreten zu Boden. "Es ... tut mir leid", sagte sie aufrichtig. "Ich wollte nicht in alten Wunden rühren. Dad hat mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter vor kurzem verstorben ist. Es muss hart sein, ganz alleine zu sein. Ich habe wenigstens noch Dad."

"Ich war mein Leben lang allein." Ihre Gedanken schwenkten zu Derek und seinem traurigen Blick in der Kirche. Doch so schnell wie der Gedanke kam, so schnell verwarf sie ihn auch wieder. "Man gewöhnt sich daran."

"Vielleicht können wir mal was zusammen trinken gehen und ... reden", meinte Lexie lächelnd. "Ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren. Schließlich sind wir ja zur Hälfte blutsverwandt."

Meredith schluckte hart. Sie wollte ja sagen. "Ich weiß nicht." Seufzend wendete sie ihren Blick von Lexie ab und sah zur Seite. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Halbschwester zu. "Vielleicht... momentan ist es nicht so gut. Ich muss mich um meine beste Freundin kümmern... und ich hab gestern erst mit..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte erneut. "Ich halte das jetzt für keine gute Idee. Wenn sich alles gelegt hat, dann können wir ja mal sehen."

"Ich verstehe." Lexie nickte. "Die Ärzte hier scheinen nett zu sein", wechselte sie schnell das Thema. "Ich habe einen kennen gelernt ... dunkelhaarig, sehr sexy ..." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Aber wie so oft im Leben, war er gerade dabei zu gehen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Apropos gehen. Ich sollte mich jetzt vielleicht mal bei Dr. Bailey melden, ehe noch eine Vermisstenanzeige nach mir aufgegeben wird."

Etwas an Lexies Beschreibung von dem Arzt ließ sie aufhorchen und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Doch sie schüttelte dieses Gefühl ab. Es gab bestimmt noch andere Ärzte, die man so beschreiben könnte. Auch wenn ihr gerade keiner einfiel, den sie außer Derek noch so beschreiben würde. Sie sah in Lexies freundliches Gesicht und versuchte zu lächeln. "Ja, sie wird auch schnell sauer. Und sie gleich am ersten Tag zu verärgern wäre eher schlecht. Wir sehen uns ja bestimmt öfter."

"Ja, sicher. War schön mit dir zu plaudern." Lexie nickte Meredith noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Umkleideraum verließ.

Großartig, dachte sich Meredith als sie sich gegen ihren Schrank fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Als wenn sie nicht schon genug Probleme mit Cristina, Derek und sich anschweigende Mitbewohner hätte. Schwerfällig drückte sie sich wieder ab und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Cristina duckte sich etwas hinter der Schwesternstation vor Callie ab. Bailey hatte sie bereits zweimal erwischt und nach Hause geschickt und sie wollte nicht schon wieder das Gespräch führen. Nachdem Callie um die Ecke verschwunden war, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah sie, dass Meredith vermutlich schon mit ihrer Operation angefangen hatte. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie von einigen Krankenschwestern mitleidig angesehen wurde als sie sich ihren Weg zur Galerie bahnte. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf einen der hinteren Plätze fallen und beobachtete ihre Freundin, wie sie bei Craniotomie assistierte. Irgendwie empfand sie es als unfair, dass Meredith arbeiten durfte und sie nicht. Immerhin hatte Meredith in den letzten Wochen mehr Schicksalsschläge erleiden müssen als sie mit einer geplatzten Hochzeit. Cristina achtete gar nicht darauf, wer sich neben sie setzte. Erst als man ihr auf die Schulter tippte, drehte sie ihren Kopf herum und erstarrte.

„Sie macht das ganz gut da unten." Bailey deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den OP-Saal.

„Ja, das denke ich auch." Cristina presste die Lippen zusammen und richtete sich etwas auf, bereit für Runde drei.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich der Meinung sind und sie von hier oben aus anfeuern wollen." Jetzt hatte Bailey ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Cristina gerichtet, die sich inzwischen etwas unbehaglicher fühlte, da die ersten Kollegen sich bereits zu ihr umdrehten.

„Nein, ich bin nur hier, weil ich beobachten will… um zu lernen." Sie merkte selber, dass ihre Stimme nicht wirklich überzeugend war.

„Lernen?"

„Ja, wir sind doch immer noch ein Krankenhaus, in dem man lernt und deswegen sitze ich hier oben… und lerne durch beobachten." Bailey hob jetzt eine Augenbraue, atmete dann aber tief aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Yang, sie sollten heute nicht hier sein."

„Es geht mir gut, Dr. Bailey." Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, doch Baileys Blick ließ sie augenblicklich hochschrecken.

„Nach Hause, Yang. Zum letzten Mal. Ich will sie heute hier nicht mehr sehen." Sie deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung Tür. Da Cristina zunächst sitzen blieb, stemmte Bailey ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte und nahm tief Luft. Das reichte, um Cristina von ihrem Sitz hochschnellen zu lassen.

„Ich denke, dass ich dann nach Hause gehe." Sie nickte Bailey zu, die sie noch immer anstarrte.

„Das dachte ich mir." Cristina riskierte noch einmal einen Blick in den OP Saal, dann verließ sie so schnell sie konnte die Galerie. Zufrieden setzte sich Bailey auf Cristinas alten Platz und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. 

Nach all der Lernerei für die Abschlussprüfung war es eine Erleichterung, endlich wieder im Operationssaal stehen zu dürfen. Gleichzeitig war Meredith aber auch müde, da sie während der OP in einer ungewöhnlichen Haltung stehen musste und ihr jetzt die Unterarme schmerzten. Sie versuchte ihre ausgelaugte Muskulatur so gut es geht zu lockern. Callie hatte sie unmittelbar nach der Operation Derek zugewiesen, der bei einem Patienten die Hilfe eines Assistenzarztes brauchte. Zwar hatte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gewährt, doch Callie war nicht umzustimmen und so machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Während sie ihren Weg zu der Schwesternstation fortsetzte, kramte sie in ihrer Kitteltasche nach einem funktionierenden Dauerschreiber. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, blickte sie strahlend auf und erstarrte augenblicklich. Vor sich sah sie Derek, wie er an der Wand angelehnt, den Kopf leicht geneigt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen mit ihrer Halbschwester flirtete. Sprach. Eindeutig flirtete. Zumindest war sie sich sicher, dass er so nicht mit allen Frauen sprach. Meredith war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, wann er das letzte Mal mit ihr so gesprochen hatte. Alles in ihrem Körper schrie danach, wegzulaufen. Doch wie ein Zugunglück beobachtete wie Derek auflachte, nachdem Lexie ihm irgendetwas, vermutlich etwas sehr witziges, gesagt hatte. Sie sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden waren vergangen und hier stand er nun, flirtend mit ihrer Halbschwester. Noch immer fassungslos sah sie nun, wie die beiden sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Lexie hatte sich umgedreht und marschierte zu den Aufzügen, während Derek in ihre Richtung kam. Erst langsam dämmerte es ihr, dass er auf sie zukam. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich instinktiv an und sie richtete sich auf. Bereit dafür, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Meredith öffnete leicht den Mund, doch in dem Moment war er auch schon an ihr vorbeigegangen. Leicht verwirrt sah sie ihm kurz hinterher. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick wieder nach vorne und sie sah die Schwestern, wie sie ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Endlich hatte sie wieder ihre Fassung gefunden und drehte sich zu Derek um, der bereits ein paar Schritte zwischen sich und Meredith gebracht hat.

„Das war es also?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas heiser, weil sie seit mehreren Stunden nichts mehr getrunken hatte. Sie räusperte sich kurz, woraufhin Derek seine Schritte verlangsamte. „Du weißt schon, wer das ist?"

„Ja." Noch immer gehend, aber inzwischen so langsam, dass Meredith keine Probleme mehr hatte, ihn einzuholen.

„Ist das jetzt ein grausamer Witz, dass du gleich am ersten Tag mit Lexie rumflirtest?" Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen und packte Derek am Arm, so dass er sich umdrehen musste. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer.

„Es war nicht das erste Mal."

„Was meinst du damit?" Verwirrt versuchte sie irgendetwas aus seiner Körperhaltung herausziehen zu können, aber er stand einfach nur vor ihr als es ihr langsam dämmerte. „Sie ist die andere Frau, nicht wahr?" Stumm nickte er ihr zu. „Du hast also mit ihr…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Ausgerechnet mit Lexie. Ihr Blick fiel zum Boden während sie versuchte, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mitten auf einem Krankenhausflur in Tränen auszubrechen war keine Option für sie.

„War es das jetzt, Dr. Grey?" Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Ich habe zu tun. Scheinend hat Dr. O'Malley keinen Assistenzarzt für mich übrig."

„Das wäre dann ich." Sie sah wie er seine Stirn runzelte. Noch unbehaglicher hatte sie sich ihr erstes Treffen mit Derek nicht vorgestellt. 

„Gut. Ich will für Mr. Jones noch ein weiteres CT haben bevor ich ihn heute Nachmittag operiere. Es wäre mir Recht, wenn er während des CT nicht alleine wäre. Also verlass ihn nicht." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ eine verdutzt drein blickende Meredith hinter sich zurück. Diese bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sich hinter ihr jemand genähert hatte.

„Was war das denn?" Cristina sah wie Derek um die Ecke verschwand und drehte sich dann zu Meredith um, die mit offenem Mund noch immer versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. „Meredith?" Langsam wurde Cristina ungeduldig und kniff ihrer Freundin in den Arm, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Spinnst du, Cristina?" Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm. „Was machst du überhaupt noch hier? Bailey hatte dich vor Stunden nach Hause geschickt."

„Ja. Also was sollte das?"

„Er hat mit Lexie geflirtet."

„Geredet."

„Geflirtet. Und jetzt benimmt er sich wie ein Idiot. Das ist mit ihm los." Meredith konnte es nicht glauben, dass Cristina seine Partei ergriff. Dazu war sie nicht vorherbestimmt gewesen. „Und du wurdest nach Hause geschickt." Wütend drehte sie sich herum und machte sich bereit los zu stürmen als der Körper von Bailey ihr den Weg blockierte.

„Weglaufen ist keine Lösung. Yang nach Hause." Bellte sie, während ihr sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte. „Los!" Aufgeschreckt von ihrer alten Chefin machten sich die beiden auf, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bailey stand kopfschüttelnd da und schloss die Augen. „Ein Jahr umsonst geopfert. Befolgen keine Befehle, haben kein Selbstvertrauen, fallen durch Prüfungen, können die Finger nicht von Vorgesetzten lassen." Stöhnend rieb sie sich den Nasenrücken. Dann setzte auch sie ihren Weg weiter fort, noch immer etwas über einen Kindergarten murmelnd.

**Merediths Haus**

Alex öffnete die Haustür und ging geradewegs auf sein Zimmer zu. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, denn Meredith und Izzie würden bald nach Hause kommen. Und bis dahin wollte er seine Sachen gepackt haben. Er zog die große Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Mit nur wenigen Handgriffen hatte er die paar Habseligkeiten, die er während seines Aufenthaltes zwischengelagert hatte, aus dem Schrank geräumt und stopfte sie in die Tasche. Nun fehlte nur noch sein Waschzeug. Alex ging über den Flur ins Badezimmer und stolperte beinahe über Izzies Nachthemd, das achtlos hingeworfen neben der Türschwelle lag. Er hob es auf und hielt es einen Moment nachdenklich in der Hand. Ein leichter Duft ihres Parfüms ging davon aus, und Alex musste dem Drang widerstehen, es an seine Nase zu pressen. Erinnerungen wurden wach, wie er ihr an genau dieser Stelle das Nachthemd über den Kopf gezogen und sie sich dann unter der Dusche geliebt hatten. Das alles schien Lichtjahre her zu sein. Izzie hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Herz an Denny und nun auch an George verloren. Und was war mit ihm?

Alex mochte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Er ließ das Nachthemd fallen, als ob er sich daran verbrannt hätte. Schnell packte er seine Waschsachen zusammen und stopfte sie in seine Kulttasche. Er musste vorwärts schauen. Alle anderen um ihn herum schienen es auch zu tun. Und auszuziehen war ein erster Schritt. Alles andere würde sich finden. Alex verließ das Badezimmer und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Er zog das Bettzeug ab und legte es fein säuberlich auf einen Stuhl. Danach legte er seinen Haustürschlüssel auf den Nachttisch. Die Arbeit war getan. Er hatte hier nichts mehr verloren. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Reisetasche und verließ das Haus.

_**Ärzte nehmen ihre Krankheiten anders war. Sie erkennen die Symptome und verstecken sie. Bei den einen gelingt das gut, bei den anderen weniger gut. (Alex beobachtet von Joes Bar Izzie wie diese Callie und George beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses beobachtet.) Aber wenn man die Krankheit nicht heilt (Cristina betrachtet sich ihr Hochzeitskleid), dann werden die Schmerzen nur schlimmer bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr zu verbergen sind (Cristina fängt an zu weinen). Deswegen müssen Ärzte geduldig sein (Derek blickt während der OP zu Meredith rüber), mit sich und den Patienten. Und irgendwann fasst selbst der verängstigte Patient Vertrauen (Meredith sieht zu Derek und ihre Blicke treffen sich). Dann kann auch eine schwere Krankheit noch geheilt werden.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**4.02 - I will be**

_Mmmm…_

The world seems so cold  
When I face so much all alone  
A little scared to move on  
And knowing how fast I have grown

And I wonder just where I fit in  
Oh the vision of life in my head  
Oh yes

I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Travelling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, yeah yeah

I can't let go now  
Even when darkness surrounds  
But if I hold on, yeah  
I will show the world  
All the things that you never expected to see  
From little old me, this Pittsburgh girl

And I wonder just where my place is  
Close my eyes and I remind myself this  
Oh yeah yeah

I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Travelling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, ohh

It comforts me  
Ooh it keeps me  
Alive each day of my life  
Always guiding me   
Providing me  
With the hope I desperately need

Well I gotta believe  
There's something out there meant for me  
Oh I get on my knees  
Praying I will receive  
The courage to grow and the faith to know

That I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on   
Travelling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny 

_**Veränderungen gehören zum Leben dazu. Sie erschrecken uns (Addison sieht auf einen Vertrag und klickt nervös mit einem Kugelschreiber). Doch sie passieren, ob wir es wollen oder nicht. (Derek und Meredith stehen im Aufzug. Meredith öffnet den Münd um etwas zu sagen, schweigt aber. Derek sieht verbittert auf die Tür.) Deswegen wehren wir uns dagegen (Burke geht wortlos an Cristina vorbei, die gerade im Krankenhaus angekommen ist), weil wir hoffen, dass es an uns vorüber geht. (Izzie geht in das leere Zimmer von Alex) Oder wir versuchen die Veränderung zu ignorieren (Alex macht sich in seinem Hotelzimmer fertig), aber meist täuschen wir uns nur selbst, wenn wir der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge sehen (Callie knöpft Georges Hemd wieder auf und lächelt ihn verführerisch an).**_

**Umkleidekabine**

Meredith spürte die Blicke ihrer Freunde nur zu genau, doch ignorierte sie das ständige rollen der Augen und das wispern. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihr Leben zu verändern. Positiv zu denken und niemand würde ihr das wieder ausreden. Zumindest nicht heute. Das sie dafür bereits seit dem betreten der Umkleidekabine merkwürdig angesehen wurde, störte sie nicht weiter. Freudig lächelnd tauschte sie ihre Straßenkleidung gegen ihre OP Kleidung aus. Hin und wieder riskierte sie einen Blick zu Cristina, die sie mal verwundert, dann wieder mit besorgtem Blick ansah. Doch Meredith ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und schenkte ihrer besten Freundin jeweils ein strahlendes Lächeln. Was ihr aber immer nur ein ungläubiges kopfschütteln einbrachte. Mit den Schultern zuckend setzte Meredith ihre morgendliche Routine fort.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt." Cristina knallte ihren Schrank zu und hielt Merediths Arm fest. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Meredith gemacht."

„Cris, ich betrachte das Leben von heute an von seiner positiven Seite." Sie wand sich aus der Umklammerung raus und griff nach ihrem Arztkittel. „Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt sein."

„So wie McGrumpy?" Warf Izzie ein. Meredith drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um.

„McWer?"

„McGrumpy, ehemals McDreamy.", belehrte Cristina und lehnte sich jetzt gegen ihren Schrank. „Aber lieber brummig als schweigend."

„Burke redet also immer noch nicht mit dir?" George war nun ebenfalls fertig und sah Cristina mitfühlend an, was sie mit einem zynischen Aufschnauben quittierte.

„Da fragt man sich, wer wen hat stehen lassen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte wieder zu Meredith, die wieder lächelnd ihren Kittel richtete und ihr Namensschild anbrachte. „Und wieso bekommst du die besten Operationen obwohl du Derek verlassen hast, während ich nur niedere Aufgaben übertragen bekommen?" Sie stieß Meredith gegen die Seite, so dass dieses sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Weil ich positiv durch das Leben laufe." Nachdem sie alles aus ihrem Schrank herausgeholt hatte, was sie für den Tag brauchte, schloss sie diesen und sah Cristina wieder an. „Vielleicht solltest du das auch mal probieren."

„Als ob Sydney nicht schon genug wäre. Jetzt läuft Meredith auch noch so rum." Alex schlug mit dem Kopf gegen seinen Schrank und erntete dafür einen mitfühlenden Blick von Izzie.

„Leute, seht das Leben etwas positiver und ihr werdet überrascht sein, was es euch alles bringt. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, aber ich habe einen Patienten, den ich vorbereiten muss." Damit verließ Meredith die Umkleidekabine. Ihre Freunde sahen ihr ungläubig hinterher.

**Cafeteria**

Erschöpft ließ sich Addison neben Callie in einen Stuhl fallen und setzte vorsichtig ihr Essenstablett vor sich ab. "Was für ein Tag! Ich freue mich schon auf ein heißes Bad, wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme." Sie warf einen Blick zu Callie hinüber, die gerade mit einer Gabel ein Salatblatt aufspießte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir beide jetzt ungestört sind. Ich muss dir nämlich dringend etwas sagen ..."

Callie wollte gerade den Salat in ihren Mund schieben, doch Addisons Ankündigung ließ sie kurz erstarren. Sie kannte Addison jetzt schon eine Weile und wusste, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Sie ließ die Gabel wieder auf den Teller fallen und sah zu Addison rüber. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich?" Addison sah sie unschuldig an. "Gar nichts. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas gemacht habe."

"Ich kenne dich. Du hast diesen Blick drauf. Also sag es einfach." Sie hob ihre Augenbraue und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

"Okay ..." Addison nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher. Es war hart, Callie zu verlassen. Sie hatte in der jungen Ärztin eine gute Freundin gefunden, und der Gedanke, dass sie bald Hunderte von Meilen getrennt sein würden, hob ihre Stimmung nicht gerade. "Ich werde das SGH verlassen. Ich habe schon mit dem Chief gesprochen und ihm meine Situation erklärt."

"Nein!" Callie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie musste sich verhört haben. "Nein, du kannst hier nicht so einfach weg. Und warum überhaupt? Derek hat den Job nicht genommen. Du könntest immer noch Chief werden." Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah Addison entsetzt an.

"Es geht nicht darum." Addison räusperte sich. Sie hatte geahnt, dass Callie so reagieren würde. "Ich brauche etwas für mich, verstehst du? Ich bin damals nach L.A. gegangen mit der Hoffnung, schwanger zurückzukehren. Nun, es sollte wohl nicht sein. Aber ich habe dort eine völlig andere Welt kennen gelernt. Und sie haben mir einen Job angeboten." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Callie an. "Dort werde ich wirklich gebraucht, hier nicht mehr."

"Natürlich wirst du hier gebraucht!" Callies Stimme überschlug sich fast. "George und ich... wir probieren ein Kind zu bekommen." Sie atmete tief ein und aus. "Und ich will, dass du meine Ärztin bist. Addison, du kannst nicht weggehen." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und schämte sich ihrer nicht. Denn mit Addison hatte sie endlich eine Freundin gefunden und wollte diese nicht verlieren.

Addison griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Callies Hand. "Mach' es mir doch nicht so schwer!" Das ist meine Chance, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ich bin 39. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, dann gehe ich nie mehr." Sie spürte, wie plötzlich selber Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. "Wir bleiben in Kontakt. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn du mich brauchen solltest, dann bin ich für dich da! Aber jetzt, jetzt muss ich gehen."

Callie nickte ihr zu. "Okay." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dich mitten in der Nacht anrufe, wenn ich was los werden will."

"Was anderes erwarte ich auch gar nicht", sagte Addison schmunzelnd und zwinkerte Callie zu. "Und wenn du meinen Rat als Ärztin brauchst, darfst du mich auch gerne mal besuchen. Das Krankenhaus in L.A. hat einen sehr guten Ruf."

"Danke, das werde ich machen." Sie seufzte leise und betrachte sich ihre Freundin mit Wehmut. "Wann geht es los?"

Addison lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete. "Morgen früh. Die Koffer sind schon gepackt und das Hotelzimmer ist gekündigt. Ich muss mich lediglich noch von einigen Leuten verabschieden." Sie seufzte leise. "Und das ist der schwierigste Part."

"Das heißt, dass wir heute Abend noch nicht einmal was trinken gehen können?" Ihr Pager ging los und sie sah, dass es ein Notruf war. "Verdammt. Ich muss gehen. Aber du, meine Liebe, schuldest mir einen Drink!" Sie stand auf, um Addison in den Arm zu nehmen. "Ich werde dich hier sehr vermissen."

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen!" Addison drückte Callie fest an sich. Und schon wieder spürte sie, dass ihre Augen feuchte wurden. "Ich hasse Abschiede, weißt du das?" Sie wischte sich über die Nase. "Komm geh! Sonst überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch anders und bleibe doch." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Viel Glück beim Baby-Machen?"

"Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn es endlich geklappt hat." Seufzend nahm sie ihr Tablett vom Tisch und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. "Melde dich, wenn du sicher in L.A. angekommen bist:" Dann joggte sie von dem Tisch weg und verschwand in den Gängen des Krankenhauses.

Derek hatte einen Teil des Gespräches gehört und konnte es nicht glauben, was Addison vorhatte. Da er die beiden Frauen nicht stören wollte, hatte er sich dem Tisch nicht weiter genähert. Doch jetzt, wo Callie weg war, hielt er es nicht länger aus und tippte Addison an die Schulter. „Hey, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du willst weg von hier?"

"Derek!" Erschrocken fuhr Addison herum, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. "Was tust du hier?"

"Das ist eine Cafeteria. Eigentlich wollte ich hier was essen. Aber der Appetit ist mir gerade vergangen." Nervös stieg er von einem Bein auf das andere. "Also was soll das mit deinem Weggang?"

Empört hob Addison die Augenbrauen. "Du hast unser Gespräch belauscht? Seit wann bist du unter die "Stalker" gegangen?"

"Was?" Etwas peinlich berührt senkte er den Blick, da er sich nicht augenblicklich von dem Gespräch abgewendet hatte. "Ich habe es nur zufällig mitbekommen. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich plötzlich aus einem Busch mit Eiscreme in der Hand hervorgesprungen wäre."

Addison nahm seufzend ihren Platz am Tisch wieder ein. "Tut mir leid! Ich habe anscheinend das Talent, alles immer wieder kaputt zu machen. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich, dass wir Freunde bleiben." Sie senkte den Kopf, um den Augenkontakt mit Derek zu vermeiden. "Ja, ich werde das Krankenhaus verlassen."

"Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?" Er nahm Callies alten Platz ein und sah besorgt zu seiner Exfrau hinüber. "Und wenn hier einer das Talent hat, alles zu ruinieren, dann bin das ohne Zweifel ich." Seufzend griff er nach Addisons Hand. "Hey, hat das was mit Mark zu tun? Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich den Eindruck, dass du dich hier so langsam eingelebt hast."

Addison entzog ihm sanft ihre Hand. "Ja ... und nein", sagte sie langsam. "Er wollte eine feste Beziehung, und ich stimmte zu, weil ich hoffte, dass wir vielleicht eine Chance hätten. Aber dann ..." Sie räusperte sich nervös. "Ich brach unsere Vereinbarung. Ich hatte Sex mit einem anderen Mann." Sie schaute vorsichtig nach oben, um Dereks Reaktion zu beobachten.

"Er hat mir davon erzählt." Mitfühlend sah er zu ihr rüber. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber er hat Gefühle für dich." Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und starrte auf einen Kaffeefleck auf dem Tisch." Also gut. Es hat nur bedingt was mit Mark zu tun. Was steckt wirklich hinter deinem Neuanfang?"

Addison ignorierte Dereks Frage. "Mark hat dir erzählt, dass ich Sex mit einem anderen Mann hatte?" fragte sie alarmiert. "Oh mein Gott!" stieß sie hervor, als ihr die Tragweite seiner Offenbarung bewusst wurde. Sie sah Derek fragend an. "Woher wusste er es? Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt."

"Er hat dich gesehen und war leicht geschockt." Er schmunzelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an das Gespräch, aber als er zu Addison hinüberblickte, räusperte er sich. "Ehrlich gesagt hat mir das etwas Genugtuung gegeben, dass er jetzt weiß, wie es sich anfühlt. Es hat mir aber auch gezeigt, wie viel du ihm bedeutest."

Addison lehnte sich zurück und schloss sie Augen. Sie versuchte sich an das Gespräch mit Mark zu erinnern. Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er sie betrogen hätte. Hatte er damals gelogen? Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und fühlte Dereks prüfenden Blick auf sich. "Ja", murmelte sie. "Ich glaube, du hast Recht." Sie straffte ihre Schultern. "Ich stecke in einer Sackgasse, Derek - beruflich und privat. Ich denke, es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens, das Jobangebot von der Klinik in L.A. anzunehmen."

"Verstehe." Auch er lehnte sich jetzt zurück und sah betreten zur Seite. "An beiden bin ich ja auch irgendwie Schuld. Ich sagte ja, dass ich ein Talent habe, alles zu ruinieren." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu seiner Exfrau und atmete laut aus. "Kann ich noch irgendwas für dich machen? Mark schlagen?" Grinsend sah er zu ihr hinüber.

Addison nickte. "Ja, du kannst etwas für mich tun. Mach Meredith glücklich!"

"Hab ich dich gerade richtig verstanden?" Brummten fuhr er sich durch das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist leider nur schwer möglich sie glücklich zu machen, da es zwischen uns irgendwie aus ist." Traurig schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, um seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren.

Addison legte ihrem Ex-Mann die Hand auf den Arm. "Gib ihr Zeit! Sie hat viel durchgemacht in den letzten Wochen. Viel mehr, als ein normaler Mensch verkraften kann. Sie wird zu dir zurückkommen, wenn sie dazu bereit ist." Sie räusperte sich. "Ich habe euch damals durchs Fenster beobachtet, nachdem Meredith aus ihrem Koma erwacht war", sagte sie leise. "Die Art und Weise, wie du sie in den Arm genommen und angeschaut hast ... Ich wünschte, du hättest mich jemals so angesehen." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Ich wusste in dem Moment, dass du sie wirklich liebst."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht das geben konnte, was du verdient hast." Er legte seine Hand auf die ihre und sah sie dankbar für ihren Zuspruch an. "Ich sollte wohl lernen, so geduldig wie du zu sein. Ohne deine Geduld wäre unsere Ehe wohl viel früher gescheitert." Langsam entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du in L.A. dein Glück findest. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann zögere nicht, mich anzurufen. Ich weiß, dass ich als Ehemann versagt habe, aber ich möchte das als dein Freund wieder gut machen."

"Danke!" Addison zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und Derek einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Pflicht ruft", sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich melde mich, sobald ich in L.A. angekommen bin." Sie griff nach ihrem Tablett und stand auf. "Gib nicht auf, Derek! Wahre Liebe überwindet alles." Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zu und ging dann Richtung Ausgang.

Derek sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Mit allem. Sie war eindeutig die bessere Hälfte in seinem Leben gewesen und er war froh, dass sie ihm als Freundin erhalten blieb. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen bevor sein knurrender Magen ihn daran erinnerte, weswegen er ursprünglich gekommen war. Seufzend stand er auf, um sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen bevor seine Pause wieder rum war.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Frustriert trommelte Cristina mit den Fingern auf der Krankenakte herum. Burke mied sie, das Personal sprach über sie und zu allem Überfluss versuchte Meredith ihr neues Ich auszuprobieren. Dann benahmen sich Izzie und George auch noch merkwürdiger als sonst, was im Endeffekt nur noch von Dereks schlechter Laune geschlagen wurde, die selbst ihre verdrießliche Stimmungslage übertraf. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr wurde sie noch ungeduldiger und das trommeln mit den Finger wurde abgelöst durch das Klicken mit ihrem Dauerschreiber. Gerade als sie zu dem Telefon, das neben ihr stand, greifen wollte, hörte sie das bekannte Schnaufen der Person, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit erwartet hatte.

„Du kommst spät." Sie musste sich gar nicht umdrehen, da sie genau wusste, wer hinter ihr stand und welches Gesicht gezogen wurde.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich hier noch andere Arbeiten zu erledigen habe. Und warum lässt du überhaupt nach mir rufen?"

„Ganz einfach, weil es deine Aufgabe ist, auf meine Rufe zu antworten." Sie drehte sich amüsiert um und sah gerade noch das Rollen der Augen. „Hey, ich bin dir jetzt vorgesetzt. Also lass das lieber."

George schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du spielst das jetzt wirklich aus?" Nach Luft schnappend, setzte er an, ihr die Meinung zu sagen, doch Cristina schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Trag es wie ein Mann, Bambi." Grinsend zog sie ein paar Münzen aus ihrer Kitteltasche und überreichte sie George. „Ich bräuchte einen schönen heißen Kaffee."

„Cristina" Sowohl die junge Asiatin als auch ein versteinert drein blickender George drehten sich zu der Stimme um und sahen Meredith, die ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte. „Das ist George." Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf ihn.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", konterte Cristina amüsiert.

„Er ist unser Freund. Du kannst ihn nicht so behandeln. Du kannst keinen so behandeln." Sie nahm George das Geld ab und steckte es Cristina wieder in die Tasche. „Er hat letztes Jahr eine Menge mit gemacht und braucht unsere Unterstützung. Das ist nicht hilfreich." Wild gestikulierend deutete sie zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Und wir sind jetzt dafür verantwortlich anderen etwas beizubringen." Ihr Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu und so nickte Cristina mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, aber ich muss in den OP." Damit verließ Meredith den Ort des Geschehens murmelnd wieder, während ihre beiden Freunde ihr kurz hinterher sahen.

„Ich fürchte da hilft noch nicht einmal Alkohol."

„Sie macht eine schwere Zeit durch, Cristina."

„Dank ihr, mache ich eine schwere Zeit durch. Sie verdirbt mir den einzigen Spaß." Cristina drehte sich um und griff nach mehreren Akten. „Dann mal los, Bambi. Ich muss mehrere Magensonden neu legen und du kannst mir dabei helfen." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, als Cristina ihn schief von der Seite ansah. „Und wehe du erzählst herum, dass ich dich tatsächlich was medizinisches hab machen lassen." George schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und nahm ihr die Akten ab.

**Im Hotel**

Addison betrat die Lobby ihres Hotels und ging geradewegs auf den Empfangstresen zu. "Addison Montgomery. Ich hätte gerne meinen Schlüssel. Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Würden sie wohl bis morgen früh meine Rechnung fertig machen?" sagte sie zu der jungen Dame hinter dem Empfangstresen.  
Diese nickte. "Selbstverständlich. Möchten Sie um die übliche Zeit geweckt werden, Mrs. Montgomery?"  
Addison überlegte einen Moment. "Ich glaube, eine Stunde eher wäre nicht schlecht. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge zusammenpacken, bevor ich abreise."  
Die Empfangsdame überreichte ihr den Schlüssel.  
"Vielen Dank!"

Alex las seine erhaltenen Nachrichten und achtete nicht darauf, wo er hin ging. Erst der dumpfe Aufprall ließ ihn hochschrecken. „Tut mir leid… oh, Addison. Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken." Verlegen sah er sie an und offenbarte ihr ein Lächeln, was allerdings gezwungen wirkte.

Addison glättete ihren Rock und ihre Bluse, die bei dem Aufprall mit Alex ein wenig verrutscht waren. "Was tust du denn hier?" rief sie erstaunt aus.

"Ich? Oh, das ist nur ein Übergang bis ich was Neues gefunden habe." Er beobachtete Addisons Bewegungen genau und musste sich förmlich zur Konzentration ermahnen. "Ich denke, dass Meredith mal ihr Haus für sich braucht Und Izzie. Izzie ist Izzie. Aber ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Wir sehen uns ja morgen im Krankenhaus wieder."

"Alex, warte!" Sie verstellte ihm den Weg. "Ich möchte mich verabschieden."

"Ein bisschen förmlich findest du nicht.", meinte er grinsend.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln. "Okay, lass uns auf dein Zimmer gehen. Dort können wir uns ja weniger förmlich voneinander verabschieden."

"Addison, das ist nicht witzig. Und was soll das überhaupt?" Verwirrt musterte er sie und versuchte die fehlenden Teile in seinem Kopf zusammen zu setzen. Denn es war noch nicht lange her, als sie ihm klar gemacht hat, dass sie ihn nicht will.

Sie begann zu lachen. "Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht. Glaubst du, ich will mir ein zweites Mal eine Abfuhr holen?" fragte sie augenzwinkernd. "Ich wollte dich nur etwas aufmuntern. Du läufst schon seit gestern wie ein Trauerkloß durch die Gegend. Ist es wegen Ava?"

"Oh." Er sah bedrückt auf seine Nachrichten, dann blickte er wieder Addison in die Augen. "Ava, Izzie... irgendwie kommt gerade alles zusammen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich will dich damit nicht belästigen." Nervös lächelte er sie jetzt an und machte sich wieder auf zu gehen. "Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen in der Klinik."

"Jeff Pope hat uns die Adresse gegeben, für den Fall, dass etwas sein sollte", warf Addison schnell ein. "Schließlich liegt ihre OP noch nicht so lange zurück. Es können nach wie vor Komplikationen auftreten." Sie legte eine Hand auf Alex' Arm. "Weißt du noch, was ich dir in der Kirche gesagt habe? Nichts ist schlimmer, als eine Chance zu verpassen, die das Leben verändern könnte. Nun ..." sie machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung. "Genau danach handele ich jetzt. Ich habe ein Jobangebot in einer Klinik in L.A. angenommen. Heute war mein letzter Tag im Seattle Grace."

Alex riss die Augen weit auf. "Warum hast du nicht... hat das was mit meinem Verhalten zu tun. Addison... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Er sackte innerlich zusammen und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog. "Addison..."

Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Nein, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun ... zumindest nicht nur", fügte sie hinzu. "Als ich in L.A. war habe ich erkannt, dass es nichts mehr gibt, was mich in Seattle hält." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das mit der verpassten Chance ... Wir hatten nie wirklich eine Chance. Der Sex mit dir war ..." Sie räusperte sich. "Na, ich denke, du weißt selber, dass du gut bist", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. "Aber wir haben wohl beide nach etwas anderem gesucht. Und ich glaube, wenn du deinem Herzen folgst, genauso wie ich es jetzt tue, dann wirst du es auch finden."

Alex nickte ihr zu während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Ja, das mit uns war zwar schön... sehr schön, aber du hast wohl Recht. Wir passen wirklich nicht zusammen." Nervös spielte er mit den Nachrichten in seiner Hand. "Und das mit dem finden. Ich glaube, dass ich gar nicht so richtig weiß, wonach ich suche. Also ich weiß es schon, aber irgendwie.." Er holte tief Luft und seufzte dann laut auf. "Es ist momentan alles sehr verwirrend und ich weiß nicht, ob mir mein Herz gerade das richtige sagt."

Addison zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß man leider nie vorher. Aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." Sie umfasste ihren Schlüssel fester. "Ich muss gehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Vielleicht verschlägt es dich ja mal nach Kalifornien. Dann würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mal vorbeischauen würdest."

"Ja, das werd ich machen." Er lächelte sie aufrichtig an und nickte. "Oh und Danke für die Lehrstunden in der Vagina-Abteilung. Und ich meine jetzt die Arbeit." Lachend zwinkerte er ihr zu bevor er wieder ernster wurde. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute in L.A., Addison."

Sie begann zu schmunzeln, als Alex die "Vagina-Abteilung" erwähnte. "Okay, was ich jetzt sage, sage ich selten zu einem Mann mit dem ich nur einmal Sex hatte ... Ich werde dich vermissen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und eilte zu den Fahrstühlen hinüber.

Alex sah ihr lächelnd nach, tief im Inneren wusste er wie sehr er sie vermissen würde. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte auch er seinen Weg zu seinem Zimmer fort.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Tief in ihre Akte versunken, bemerkte Meredith zunächst nicht, dass Derek sich ihr langsam genähert hatte und sie besorgt ansah. Eigentlich wollte sie von heute an alles positiv betrachten, aber da sie einen Patienten verloren hatte, fiel es ihr schwer, ihr neues Lebensmotto aufrecht zu erhalten. Irgendwie hatte Cristina mit ihrer Haltung mehr Erfolg als sie und so überdachte sie sich das mit dem grünen Gras und dem blauen Himmel. Zumal es in Seattle ohnehin ständig regnete. Eher unmotiviert kritzelte sie ihre letzten Anweisungen in die Akte rein und klappte sie dann seufzend zu. Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages schloss sie die Augen und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihren Nasenrücken.

„Hey. Ist alles klar?" Dereks Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken und aufsehen. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." In seiner Stimme lag große Besorgnis, was sie ihm auch deutlich in den Augen ansehen konnte.

„Schon gut." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und starrte auf die Patientenakte vor ihr.  
„Ich hab die Operation entgegen gezeichnet und es war eine unvorhersehbare Komplikation. Da konntet ihr nichts machen." Er stellte sich jetzt neben sie. Nickend hielt sie ihren Blick nach unten auf die Akte gerichtet. „Meredith.."

„Nicht, Derek. Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sie überreichte die Akte jetzt einer Krankenschwester und sah ihn kurz an. „Mir ist einfach nur nach trinken. Nicht nach reden." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Derek verharrte kurz und dachte über das nach, was Addison ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Meredith Zeit geben soll. Doch er wollte auch nicht so einfach aufgeben und räusperte sich hörbar.

„Meredith." Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ich… Wenn du reden willst, dann bin ich für dich da." Mit einem Kloß im Hals wartete er auf ihre Antwort, doch sie sah ihn einfach nur an und rührte sich nicht. Erst nach einer kurzen Weile nickte sie ihm zu. Daraufhin lächelte er sie an und ließ sich seine Unterlagen geben, die er noch zu bearbeiten hatte. Als er weiterhin ihren Blick auf sich spürte, sah er wieder zu rüber. Meredith hatte ihre Hände in ihren Taschen vergraben und biss nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dann nahm sie tief Luft.

„Ich habe heute wohl die anderen mit meiner neune Lebenseinstellung vergrault." Sie lachte nervös auf. „Und da ich nicht alleine trinken gehen möchte. Vielleicht hast du Zeit?"

„Ich muss nur noch die Akten entgegenzeichnen." Er wies auf die Unterlagen, die vor ihm lagen. Meredith entspannte sich merklich und nickte ihm dankbar zu, bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte und wegging. Derek sah ihr kurz hinterher. Das flaue Gefühl, dass er seit der abgesagten Hochzeit im Magen verspürte löste sich langsam. Lächelnd fing er an, die Akten auszufüllen.

**Im Hotel**

Im Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotelzimmer, ging Addison noch mal das Gespräch mit Derek durch den Kopf. Er hatte gesagt, dass Mark sie lieben würde. War sie die ganze Zeit wirklich so blind gewesen, dass sie das nicht bemerkt hatte? Sie musste es herausfinden, bevor es zu spät war.  
Addison drückte schnell die Etagennummer, auf der sich Marks Zimmer befand. Ihr Herz begann wild zu klopfen, und ihre Handflächen wurden feucht, als der Aufzug schließlich im gewünschten Stockwerk hielt. Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie den Gang bis zu Marks Zimmer hinunter ging. Bevor sie anklopfte, straffte sie noch einmal ihre Schultern.

Mark saß in einem der bequemen Sessel. Vor ihm stand eine geöffnete Flasche Scotch. Irgendwie war ihm heute nach trinken zu Mute. Addison schien ihm seit einiger Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen und mit Derek war er noch weit davon entfernt, dass sie sich wieder als Freunde bezeichneten konnten. Was zu großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seine Schuld war. So richtig klar wurde ihm sein Fehler, als er Addison mit Alex erwischt hatte. Gerade als er sich sein Glas wieder füllen wollte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Knurrend stellte er die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch. Etwas schlurfend ging er zur Tür. Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, verschlug es ihm den Atem.

Addison wich ein Stück zurück und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als der Geruch von Alkohol in ihre Nase stieg. Sie schob den verdutzten Mark beiseite und verschaffte sich Einlass in sein Zimmer. "Du hast dir einen schlechten Zeitpunkt zum Betrinken ausgesucht", sagte sie knapp und rollte mit den Augen. "Wir müssen dringend reden ... falls du noch dazu in der Lage bist."

Mark blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute nun ins Leere. "Hallo Addison. Komm doch rein." Er sah zu ihr rüber und er erkannte schnell, dass er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. "Entschuldige. Heute war einfach nur nicht mein Tag. Und da ich niemanden als Mr. Scotch zu reden hatte." Er machte eine Pause, da er selber bemerkt hatte, was für einen Schwachsinn er da redete. "Entschuldige, Addi. Warum bist hier?"

"Wieso hast du mich angelogen?" kam sie gleich ohne große Umschweife zur Sache.

Verwirrt sah er zu ihr rüber. "Angelogen? Was meinst du?" Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und überlegte krampfhaft auf was sie anspielte. "Addison, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst."

"Unsere Vereinbarung", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. "Du hast behauptet, du hättest unsere Vereinbarung, keinen Sex in 60 Tagen zu haben, gebrochen. Du hast gelogen, Mark! Ich will nur wissen, wieso?"

"Oh, das meinst du." Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder und sah Addison in die Augen. "Du wolltest uns nicht und ich habe dir nur einen Ausweg gegeben. Mehr nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab in New York die beiden größten Fehler in meinem Leben begangen. Und ich wollte dich nicht zwingen, mit mir zusammen zu sein, wenn du es gar nicht willst."

"Welches waren deine beiden größten Fehler?" hakte sie nach.

"Erstens hätte ich nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen. Was ich Derek und somit auch dir angetan habe... ich habe keine Worte dafür." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch und dich dann zu betrügen war so ziemlich das dümmste, was ich danach machen konnte. Und es tut mir leid, aber ich kann beides nicht wieder rückgängig machen." Betrübt sah er zu Boden, da er sich nicht traute, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Addison verspürte plötzlich einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Zögernd ging sie auf Mark zu und legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern. "Sieh mich an!" bat sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Mark zögerte kurz, doch Addisons Berührung und ihre Bitte, ließen ihn aufsehen. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Addison."

"Ja, mir auch." Sie versuchte den Geruch nach Alkohol zu ignorieren, der ihr entgegenschlug, als sie noch näher rückte. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Chance gehabt", sagte sie leise. Ihre Arme, die vorher noch auf den Schultern gelegen hatten, lagen nun um seinen Hals.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich ran. "Können wir nicht einfach von vorne anfangen?", fragte er leise und mit klopfendem Herz, da er um ihre Antwort fürchtete.

Statt einer Antwort presste sie schnell ihren Mund auf seine Lippen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie sich der Illusion hingeben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Mark liebte sie, und sie würden wieder zueinander finden. Sie schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Zunächst überrascht von ihrer Reaktion auf seine Frage, war er kurz davor zurückzuziehen. Doch als er spürte, dass sie den Kuss vertiefte, keimte in ihm die Hoffnung auf, dass er seine zweite Chance mit ihr bekam und erwiderte den Kuss. Fast instinktiv wirbelte er sie herum, so dass sie nun gegen die Tür lehnte, während er seinen Körper gegen den ihren presste.

Ganz automatisch bog sich Addisons Körper ihm entgegen, und ihre Hände glitten von den Schultern hinab bis zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm unbewusst Hoffnungen machte, und ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie aufhören musste, doch ihr Körper folgte anderen Regeln. Langsam begann sie, ihn zu entkleiden.

Marks Herz fing vor Freude zu rasen an, während sein Körper langsam auf Addisons Berührungen reagierte. Seine Lippen wanderten Zentimeter für Zentimeter ihren Hals entlang. Unterdessen hatten seine Hände bereits ihre Bluse hochgezogen und er machte sich an ihrem Rock zu schaffen, der auch bald an ihren Beinen herunter glitt. Er übte seine Bewegungen wie in Trance aus. Selten hatte er so ein Glücksgefühl verspürt als in diesem Moment. Er wusste, dass er es dieses Mal nicht ruinieren würde, da er sich sicher war, von ihr seine letzte Chance zu erhalten.

Als ihr Rock zu Boden fiel, wurde sie sich plötzlich wieder bewusst, was sie da tat. Sie machte ihm Hoffnungen, wo gar keine mehr waren. Sie benutzte ihn, genauso wie er sie oft benutzt hatte für einen Moment des Vergessens. Sie unternahm einen letzten schwachen Versuch ihn von sich zu schieben. "Mark ... nicht ..."

"Addison..:" Er spürte ihren Widerstand, doch er wollte ihre Ablehnung nicht war haben. Immerhin war sie es, die zu ihm gekommen war. Langsam ließ er von ihrem Hals ab und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Bitte..." Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, beschloss er sie mit einem weiteren innigen Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen während sein Herz wild in seiner Brust klopfte, da er fürchtete, sie doch verloren zu haben.

Wie in einem Flashback schossen ihr plötzlich Gedanken an die Vergangenheit durch den Kopf. Ihre erste Liebesnacht mit Mark - der Moment, als Derek sie beide erwischte und sie dann verließ - die Zeit danach mit Mark - der Moment, als der Schwangerschaftstest "positiv" ausfiel. Davor hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass sie Mark wirklich liebte, doch der Test brachte die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass es nicht so war. Der Gedanke, von ihm ein Kind zu bekommen, hatte Panikgefühle in ihr ausgelöst. Und sie hatte sich dabei ertappt, dass sie sich wünschte, es wäre von Derek und nicht von Mark. Die Abtreibung war nur die nötige Konsequenz daraus gewesen. Sie hatte gehofft, in Seattle neu anzufangen. Sie hatte gehofft, die Vergangenheit vergessen zu können. Und sie hatte gedacht, dass es damals die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Und nun war sie in seinem Hotelzimmer, fühlte seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und seine feuchten Zunge in ihrem Mund. Und das erste Mal wünschte sie, dass sie sich damals anders entschieden hätte.  
Sie gab seinem Drängen nach und ließ sich von ihren Emotionen leiten. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber das war sie ihm einfach schuldig nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Auch wenn der Schmerz danach noch viel schlimmer sein würde.

Mark spürte, dass sie sich wieder in seinen Armen fallen ließ und ihrerseits den Kuss vertiefte. Obwohl er sich im Klaren war, dass sie beide es besser langsam angehen lassen sollten nach allem was passiert war, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, damit er ihren warmen Körper besser anheben konnte ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre grazilen Beine um seine Hüften und ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Vom Alkohol leicht gehandicapt und seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, trug Mark sie zu seinem Bett und ließ sie dort vorsichtig in die weichen Kissen fallen.

Addison stöhnte leise auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem dichten Haar. Sie empfand es als eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ihre Beziehung genauso endete wie sie begonnen hatte - mit Sex. Auch wenn ihre Beziehung über die Monate intensiver geworden war, hatte es für ein Liebesgeständnis ihrerseits nicht gereicht. Sie versuchte das aufkommende schlechte Gewissen zu verdrängen und gab sich Marks Liebkosungen völlig hin.

Etwas später lag Addison erschöpft in Marks Arm und streichelte ihm sanft über die Brust. „Ich sollte gehen", sagte sie leise. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und schloss instinktiv die Augen.

„Es könnte immer so sein wie jetzt", raunte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst."

Addison biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen und zwar jetzt, bevor es zu spät war und er sich noch mehr in die Idee verrannte, dass aus ihnen wieder ein Paar werden würde.  
Sie rutschte etwas tiefer und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Hör zu, Mark", begann sie zögernd. „Als ich in der Bar sagte, dass ich keine Beziehung möchte, da meinte ich das ernst. Zwischen uns ist zuviel geschehen, als das wir einfach wieder bei Null anfangen könnten. Ich mag dich - sehr sogar. Und wenn die Dinge anders stehen würden, dann vielleicht ..." Sie brach ab und seufzte. „Ich bin gekommen, um mich von dir zu verabschieden", fuhr sie dann fort. „Ich habe ein Jobangebot in L.A. angenommen. Ich will versuchen, dort ein neues, besseres Leben zu beginnen. Und ich hoffe, dass wir trotz allem Freunde bleiben können." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und wartete auf seine Reaktion. „Mark?" Fragend hob sie den Kopf in seine Richtung, als sie keine Antwort bekam.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Addison rollte sich stöhnend auf die Seite. Er war eingeschlafen! Wie konnte er in dem Moment einschlafen, wo sie ihm ihre ganze Welt offenbarte? Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und sammelte ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Vielleicht war es besser so. Sie würde ihn aus L.A. anrufen und ihm alles erklären. Seufzend begann sie, sich anzukleiden.

_**Es gibt Momente im Leben, da kann man es nicht mehr ignorieren, dass am nächsten Tag alles anders sein will. Dazu gehören der letzte Schultag, Abschluss des Colleges oder der letzte Tag auf der alten Arbeitsstelle. Am nächsten Tag fängt ein neues Leben an (Addison küsst den schlafenden Mark auf die Wange und verlässt das Zimmer). Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, mit diesen Veränderungen klar zu kommen. Man kann ihnen offen entgegen sehen (Derek sitzt lächelnd Meredith gegenüber, die ihm etwas erzählt) oder man versucht so lange wie möglich an der Vergangenheit fest zu halten (George und Callie liegen nebeneinander im Bett und starren an die Decke). Doch dann tritt man meist nur auf der Stelle (Izzie liegt auf der linken Seite des Bettes ins leere und schaut auf die rechte Seite, während Alex auf der rechten Seite liegt und nach links ins leere schaut). Denn nur wenn man den Veränderungen positiv gegenübersteht (Cristina sitzt in der Galerie und beobachtet Burke, der operiert), kann man im Leben wachsen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**4.03 Jealousy **

_It cuts me deep  
And it cuts me wide  
This gut rock feelin'  
I get inside  
And I blame you  
But it's really me  
Can't rid myself  
Of jealousy_

When I'm away  
And you're at home  
I don't believe  
You're on your own  
It's my foolish  
Insecurity  
Can't rid myself  
Of jealousy

Jealousy  
As thick as mud  
It's in my veins  
It's in my blood  
Jealousy  
It's plain to see  
I love you more  
Than you love me

It get's me so  
I can't sleep at night  
I walk the floor  
In the pale moonlight  
Yes, I blame you  
But it's really me  
Can't rid myself  
Of jealousy

Jealousy  
It's thick as mud  
It's in my veins  
It's in my blood  
Jealousy  
It's plain to see  
I love you more  
Than you love me, baby

Jealousy  
It's thick as mud  
It's in my veins  
It's in my blood  
Jealousy  
It's plain to see  
I love you so much  
It's killin' me, baby

Jealousy  
It's thick as mud  
It's in my veins  
It's in my blood  
Jealously  
It's plain to see  
I love you more  
Than you love me  
You'll be the death of me, baby,

Jealousy  
It's thick as mud  
It's in my veins...

**Jeder Mensch erlebt seine eigenen Unsicherheiten. Die Nase ist zu schief, man ist nicht so groß oder fühlt sich nicht so klug. Wenn man dann versucht, diese Unsicherheiten zu kaschieren statt am eigenen Selbstvertrauen zu arbeiten (**_**Meredith beobachtet ein Gespräch zwischen Derek und Lexie**_**), dann schließt man sich nur selber ein. Aber es ist eine trügerische Sicherheit, in die man sich begibt (**_**George kriecht im Schlafzimmer auf dem Boden und sucht nach etwas**_**). Man belügt sich lieber und gibt sich so, als sei alles in Ordnung (**_**Alex schließt sein Hotelzimmer ab**_**). Manche geben sich der Unsicherheit auch hin und ertrinken fast darin, weil sie sich permanent anzweifeln (**_**Bailey steht am Eingang ihrer freien Klinik und starrt ins Leere**_

**In Georges und Callies Hotelsuite**

"Callie, hast du zufällig meinen Ehering gesehen?"

Callie wickelte sich schnell ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare und betrat das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. „Was hast du gesagt?" Sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie ihr Ehemann gerade unter dem Bett hervor kroch. „George, was tust du da?"

Er erhob sich seufzend und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Ich muss ihn irgendwo verloren haben. Vielleicht liegt er noch im Waschraum. Ich hatte ihn vor der gestrigen OP abgezogen und neben das Waschbecken gelegt."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?" fragte Callie verständnislos.

„Mein Ring. Ich kann ihn nirgends finden." Er sah Callie mit schuldbewusstem Blick an. „Vielleicht habe ich ihn auch unter der Dusche verloren ..." Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er Callies entsetzten Blick sah.

„Du willst also damit sagen, dass du unseren Ehering im Ausguss versenkt hast?!" 

Er räusperte sich. „Ja ... ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte sein", stotterte er. Er gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. „Er saß schon immer etwas locker, und ..." George seufzte tief. „Ich habe dir ja damals schon gesagt, dass es besser gewesen wäre, ihn eine Nummer kleiner zu nehmen."

„Der Juwelier hatten ihn aber nur in dieser Größe", gab Callie zu bedenken. „Und für Änderungen war keine Zeit mehr."

„Nein." George begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. „Ich meinte ja auch nur, dass wir vielleicht hätten warten sollen ..."

„Womit?" Callies Miene verdüsterte sich. „Mit der Hochzeit?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ach, jetzt bin ich wohl Schuld daran, dass du deinen Ring in die Kanalisation gespült hast, oder wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Wie?" Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Du hast _mir_ einen Antrag gemacht, schon vergessen?" Callie kam nun richtig in Fahrt. „Also gib mir nicht die Schuld an deinen Fehlern!" giftete sie weiter.

George schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Wieso bist du so kratzbürstig?"

Callie senkte den Kopf. Sie war anscheinend leicht zu durchschauen. „Ich habe vorhin meine Tage bekommen", sagte sie traurig. Ihre Wut war genauso schnell verraucht, wie sie gekommen war.

George ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hey, das tut mir leid! Aber manchmal klappt es eben nicht sofort." Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Manchmal dauert es ein paar Monate, bis eine Schwangerschaft eintritt. Wir probieren es weiter, okay?"

Callie nickte. „Ich weiß, dass es länger dauern kann." Sie befreite sich seufzend aus seiner Umarmung. „Dann muss ich eben noch ein wenig geduldiger sein."

„So gefällst du mir schon wesentlich besser", sagte er lächelnd. Er sah sie mit prüfendem Blick an. „Jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles okay", nickte Callie.

„Gut." George nahm seine Tasche und gab Callie einen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er und verließ das Hotelzimmer, um zur Arbeit zu fahren.

**Krankenhaus – Röntgenraum**

Derek starrte jetzt seit mehreren Minuten auf die CT Bilder. Davor hatte er sie sich normal betrachtet und die Raumanforderung schnell lokalisiert. Inzwischen mixten sich mehrere Gedanken zusammen und das Bild vor ihm war nur noch ein surreales graues Bild. Die Tür zu seinem kleinen Versteck wurde geöffnet. Der Eindringling platzierte ein Röntgenbild auf den weißen Bildschirm und betrachtete es sich für eine Weile. Nickend steckte er das Bild wieder in seinen braunen Umschlag, dann setzte er sich neben Derek. Zuerst sah er den Arzt an, dann begutachtete er den Bildschirm.

„Sieht nicht gut aus. Mehr tot als lebendig." Seine dunkle Stimme holte Derek aus seiner Erstarrung und er sah zu seinem ehemals besten Freund rüber.

„So schlecht ist die Prognose gar nicht." Er klickte auf der Maus und auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Gesamtübersicht der gemachten CT Bilder.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du das wieder hinbekommst." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Derek drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist kompliziert, da die Blutung tief sitzt und der Schaden sich bereits bemerkbar macht. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ich es hinbekomme." Mark nickte ihm jetzt grinsend zu.

„Was?"

„Ich finde es nur toll, dass du deine Beziehungsprobleme als Blutung bezeichnest." Da Derek ihn verdutzt ansah, lachte er los. „Ich hab die ganze Zeit von dir und deinen Beziehungsproblemen gesprochen." Derek rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich hab keine Beziehungsprobleme." 

„Du hast keine Beziehung."

„Versuchst du so hilfreich zu sein? Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du es nicht bist!" Seine Augen wanderten wieder zum Computer Bildschirm und er suchte sich eine weitere Ebene aus, die das CT erfasst hatte.

„Ich dachte, dass ihr wieder kurz vor der romantischen Wiedervereinigung seid." Er lachte jetzt herzhaft und überspielte es, nachdem Derek ihn mit einem kalten Blick zugeworfen hatte, durch ein vorgetäuschtes Husten.

„Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, aber Sex ist kein Allheilmittel." Frustriert fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Wem sagst du das." Marks Mine verdunkelte sich etwas. „Ich hatte Sex mit ihr." Dereks Kopf schnellte hoch. „Addison. Mit Addison. Man Derek, traust du mir das wirklich zu? Antworte mir darauf jetzt lieber nicht." Mark seufzte auf, nachdem Derek sich wieder entspannt hatte, ihn jetzt aber aufmerksam betrachtete. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass sie mich wieder zurückhaben will. Stattdessen wache ich am nächsten Morgen auf und sie ist weg. Und nicht nur weg aus meinem Hotelzimmer, sondern ganz aus meinem Leben."

„Das tut mir leid, Mark." Er sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich bin es selber Schuld." Mit den Schultern zuckend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. „Nur wenn ich dir etwas raten darf. Meredith ist hier in Seattle."

„Ich soll von dir Beziehungsratschläge annehmen?" Ein müdes Lächeln schaffte es, sich auf seinem Gesicht breit zu machen.

„Nein. Zumal du keine hast." Bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Derek um. „Zumal du noch keine hast."

Nachdem Mark aus der Tür verschwunden war, seufzte Derek etwas auf. Jetzt bekam er schon von Mark Tipps, was er zu machen hatte. Er lachte etwas auf, dann griff er nach der Krankenakte und studierte die letzten Blutbilder. Da er keine signifikante Verschlechterung feststellen konnte, wurde er was die Operation betrifft immer zuversichtlicher. Marks Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er noch keine Beziehung hatte. Zwar waren die letzten zwei Wochen wieder entspannter zwischen ihm und Meredith, doch er wusste, dass er sie so einfach nicht zurückbekommen würde. Die Blutung saß wirklich tief in ihrer Beziehung. Aber dann besann er sich darauf, dass er nur eine Sache nach der anderen machen konnte. Deswegen widmete er sich seufzend wieder den CT Bildern, die jetzt klar vor seinen Augen zu sehen waren.

**Krankenhaus **

Izzie verließ die Cafeteria und hielt Ausschau nach Dr. Bailey, während sie den Flur hinunterging, als plötzlich eine Frau mit langem kastanienfarbenen Haar, die vor einem der Behandlungsräume stand, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Izzie erkannte die Frau sofort. 

„Rebecca?" fragte sie überrascht.

Die junge Frau drehte sich um, und Izzie erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Rebecca Pope handelte, eine ehemalige Patientin, die wochenlang stationär im Seattle Grace behandelt worden war. Izzie fragte sich, was sie hier wollte, denn schließlich war sie erst vor zwei Wochen entlassen worden.

„Sie wollen mich nicht zu meinem Baby lassen", stieß Rebecca verzweifelt hervor. Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen. „Sie haben mich einfach nach draußen geschickt. Aber ich will bei ihr sein. Ich muss wissen, was ihr fehlt!"

Izzie sah sie mitfühlend an. „Können sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?" Sie schaute sich suchend um. „Wo ist denn ihr Mann?"

„Bei der Arbeit", brachte Rebecca mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber ... das Telefon ist wohl kaputt."

„Was ist denn passiert?" wiederholte Izzie ihre Frage.

Rebecca fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand durchs Haar „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Sie war so still, und da habe ich in ihrem Zimmer nachgeschaut, ob ihr was fehlt. Sie atmete so komisch, und ihre Gesichtsfarbe war so unnatürlich bläulich verfärbt." Ihre Stimme brach und sie begann zu schluchzen.

Izzie legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher, dass alles Menschenmögliche getan wird, um ..." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Rebecca fragend an.

„Alexa. Ihr Name ist Alexa", erklärte Rebecca.

Izzie lächelte gezwungen. „Alexa ..." Sie ließ den Namen langsam über ihre Zunge abrollen. „Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name." 

Rebecca lächelte ebenfalls unter Tränen. „Ja, sie ist so ein bezauberndes, liebes Kind." Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an den Grund ihres Daseins. „Sie ist mein Ein- und Alles", sagte sie leise.

Izzie räusperte sich. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun. Soll ich ihnen ein Glas Wasser holen?"

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist Alex da oder vielleicht Dr. Montgomery?"

Izzie runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Wie kam eine ehemalige Patientin dazu, Alex mit Vornamen anzureden? Sie erinnerte sich, wie viel Zeit er mit ihr, während ihres Aufenthaltes verbracht hatte. Und nun hatte sie, ganz offensichtlich, auch noch ihre Tochter nach ihm benannt. Anscheinend verband Alex und Rebecca mehr als nur ein reines Arzt/Patienten Verhältnis. Izzie räusperte sich. „Dr. Karev hat gerade Pause, und Dr. Montgomery ist nicht mehr im SGH angestellt. Soweit ich weiß arbeitet sie jetzt in einer Klinik in L.A."

„Danke!" Rebecca hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht und begann, den Gang hinunterzulaufen, bevor Izzie begriff, was sie vorhatte.

„Moment mal!" Izzie rannte hinter ihr her und erwische sie gerade noch an der Tür zur Cafeteria. „Sie können dort nicht hinein! Nur Ärzten und Patienten in Begleitung ist der Zutritt gestattet."

Rebecca sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an. „Bitte, könnten sie ihm sagen, dass ich draußen auf ihn warte! Es geht um meine Tochter."

Izzie nickte. Es war das erste Mal, seit Alex' Auszug aus dem Haus, dass sie wieder direkten Kontakt zu ihm haben würde. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten sie nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Es schien ihr fast so, als ob er ihr absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. In nervöser Erwartungshaltung ging sie auf seinen Tisch zu. „Alex?"

Er schaute auf. Seine braunen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er Izzie erkannte. „Was gibt es?" fragte er unwirsch.

Izzie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Draußen wartet eine Patientin auf dich", sagte sie.

„Sag ihr, ich komme gleich. Ich will nur noch mein Mittagessen beenden." Er schob sich eine Gabel mit Fleisch in den Mund.

„Es klang nach einem Notfall", wagte Izzie einen Einwand. Seine Nähe machte sie nervös, wenn sie sich auch nicht erklären konnte, wieso das so war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihm so offenherzig von sich und George erzählt hatte.

„Wenn es ein Notfall wäre, dann hätte mich Dr. Bailey sicher schon längst angepiept, denkst du nicht?" sagte er nun etwas barscher. „Und nun lass mich in Ruhe essen und sag der Patientin, dass ich gleich komme!"

Izzie fühlte sich, als ob man sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen hätte. So lange sie sich kannten, hatte er sie nicht einmal so herablassend und verletzend behandelt wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Nicht einmal, als sie ihn damals verlassen und sich für Denny entschieden hatte. „Es ist ... Rebecca", stotterte sie. „Rebecca ... Pope. Ihre Tochter ist krank."

Alex' Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Ava ist hier?" fragte er ungläubig.

Izzie nickte zaghaft.

„Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Er schob seinen Teller achtlos beiseite und sprang auf.

Izzie sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er im Laufschritt durch die Cafeteria zum Ausgang rannte.

**In der Cafeteria **

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß George vor seinem Salat und stocherte lustlos darin herum. Er fragte sich, was mit den ganzen Frauen im SGH los war. Callie hatte schon morgens ihre schlechte Laune an ihm ausgelassen und später auch noch Izzie. Dr. Bailey hatte angeordnet, dass er den ganzen Tag mit ihr zusammen in der freien Klinik arbeiten sollte. Normalerweise hätte er sich über so ein Angebot gefreut, aber Izzie war an diesem Tag wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, so dass er ihr nichts recht machen konnte. Sogar die Patienten hatten ihren Unmut und ihre Ungeduld zu spüren bekommen. Er hatte anfangs vermutet, dass es an ihm liegen würde. Doch dann hatte er unfreiwillig ein Wortgefecht zwischen Alex und Izzie mitbekommen. Wenn er auch nichts verstanden hatte, aber es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nicht mit dem einverstanden war, was Alex von sich gab. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, mühsam die Haltung bewahrend, war sie später an ihm vorbeigeeilt. George hatte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu Alex hinüber zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, um was es bei dem Streit gegangen war, doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Was gingen ihn die Privatangelegenheiten seiner Kollegen an? Er hatte genügend eigene Probleme.

„Entschuldigung! Ist der Platz noch frei?"

George schaute erschrocken hoch und sah in Lexie Grey's dunkelbraune Augen. „Natürlich." Er lächelte.

„Danke!" Sie gab das Lächeln zurück. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal für deine Hilfe bedanken. Ohne dich wäre der arme alte Mann sicher gestorben." Sie schaute verlegen auf ihr Tablett.

George runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, was er getan hatte, dass diesen Dank rechtfertigte. „Ich ... ähm .. ich glaube, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", stotterte er. 

Lexie hob den Kopf und lächelte wieder. „Das Intubieren", erklärte sie. „Du hattest mir vor zwei Wochen gezeigt, wie man den Tubus richtig in die Luftröhre einführt. Ansonsten hätte ich den Mann wohl getötet." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh das ..." George kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Das gehört zu den Dingen, die man erst lernen muss. So genannte Anfängerfehler gehören zur Ausbildung dazu."

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du gleich von Anfang an alles richtig gemacht hast", sagte Lexie und schaute ihn voller Bewunderung an.

„Ich?" George unterdrückte mühsam ein Auflachen, als er sich an seine ersten Wochen im SGH erinnerte. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe gleich die erste OP, eine Appendektomie, versaut", gab er zu. „Und wenn ich wirklich so gut wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt das Jahr nicht wiederholen." Bitterkeit klang plötzlich aus seiner Stimme.

„Es ... tut mir leid." Lexie griff verlegen nach ihrem Becher mit Orangensaft und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

„Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen", sagte George aufrichtig.

Lexie setzte den Becher wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hast du gar nicht." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich wirken, aber vielleicht hast du ja Lust, nach Feierabend etwas mit mir zu trinken?" Sie wies in eine imaginäre Richtung. „Drüben bei Joe's ist es sehr nett."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Georges Gesicht. Nach dem ganzen Stress mit Callie und Izzie war Lexie wie eine erfrischende Quelle. „Ich würde mich freuen."

Lexie's Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Prima!" Sie stand auf. „Ist 8 Uhr okay?"

George nickte.

Lexie nahm ihr Tablett und verließ den Tisch. Nachdenklich sah George ihr hinterher. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte gerade ein Date mit Merediths Halbschwester ausgemacht.

**Krankenhaus**

Derek betrat zum wiederholten Male den Computerraum der Röntgenabteilung, um sich die neusten Befunde seiner Patienten anzusehen. An einem der Monitore saß Meredith die sich umdrehte, als er die Tür geöffnet und dann hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an. Sie hatten zwar in den vergangenen zwei Wochen miteinander geredet, aber es war deutlich zu spüren, dass sie nicht wirklich wie zwei Kollegen miteinander umgehen konnten. Derek erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte sich an einen anderen Monitor, wo er sich die Bilder betrachtete. Sie verharrten in einer Stille. Nachdem Derek sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte und er erleichtert feststellte, dass sein Patient einen Fortschritt gemacht hat, drehte er sich zu Meredith um, die ihre Befunde noch immer gewissenhaft prüfte.

„So." Begann Derek und Meredith sah zu ihm rüber. „Morgen ist wieder das Dead Baby Bike Race." Sie nickte ihm grinsend zu. „Da wird es viel zu operieren geben."

„Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit." Erwiderte sie mit Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme.

„Soll ich dich schon mal für sämtliche Kopfverletzungen reservieren?" Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihr verzücktes Gesicht, weswegen er grinsen musste.

„Ich glaube, dass ich lieber unten bleiben will, um die Fahrer in Empfang zu nehmen."

„Warum?" Fragte Derek und er versuchte krampfhaft die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme zu halten.

„Vielleicht kommt Viper wieder." Lächelnd drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Bildschirm und ließ Derek den Namen langsam verarbeiten. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie wie er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Viper?" Hakte er nach einer Weile nach. Sie nickte enthusiastisch. Dann erinnerte er sich und saß mit einem Mal aufrecht. „Der Typ, den du geküsst hast?"

„Er hat mich geküsst. Und ja, genau der." Sie sah wieder zu Derek hinüber, der sie mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Derek, entspann dich. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Viper interessiert mich nicht."

„Du kennst noch seinen Namen." Stellte er fest und wusste absolut nicht, wie er sich da entspannen sollte.

„Wo ist das Problem, dass ich noch seinen Namen kenne?" Verwundert sah sie zu Derek, der inzwischen unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Es ist fast ein Jahr her und du hast ihn wie lange behandelt. Trotzdem erinnerst du dich an seinen Namen." Etwas konsterniert ließ er die Schultern hängen.

„Ich sehe immer noch nicht das Problem, Derek."

„Du hast meinen Namen schon nach Stunden vergessen. Seinen kennst du noch nach einem Jahr." Jetzt musste Meredith lachen, während Derek seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt. Meredith räusperte sich, konnte sich aber das breite Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Derek, er ist keine Gefahr. Selbst wenn ich deinen Namen nach Minuten schon vergessen hätte." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und klemmte sich die Patientenakten unter den Arm. Langsam ging sie zu Derek rüber. „Aber vielleicht hilft es deinem Ego, dass ich deinen Namen vergessen hatte aufgrund all der Dinge, die wir gemacht haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Dereks Gesicht aus.

**Krankenhaus **

Izzie stand am Tresen und schaute wie gebannt zu der Tür, hinter der Alex vor 20 Minuten verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit mit George in der freien Klinik erledigt und nahm sich nun eine kurze Auszeit. Ihr nächster Weg hatte sie automatisch zu Alexa Pope's Behandlungsraum geführt. Sie wusste selber nicht, wieso sie so ein großes Interesse an der Kleinen hatte. Schließlich war sie keine Kinderärztin. Aber das Schicksal des Babys interessierte sie trotzdem. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und griff schnell nach einer Akte, die auf dem Tresen lag, als sich die Tür öffnete und Alex herauskam. Es sollte für ihn so aussehen, als ob sie nur zufällig auf diesem Stockwerk gelandet war.

Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt einen kurzen Moment, als er Izzie entdeckte und überlegte, ob er in eine andere Richtung gehen sollte. Doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte ihn bereits gesichtet und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu.

Izzie wies zur Tür. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso interessiert dich das? Sie ist nicht deine Patientin", gab er widerwillig zur Antwort.

Izzie rollte genervt mit den Augen. Würde diese Feinseligkeit ihr gegenüber denn niemals aufhören? Was war nur aus ihrer Freundschaft geworden? „Okay, wenn du willst kann ich auch einen anderen Arzt fragen, wenn du mir keine Auskunft geben willst." Sie drückte ihre Akte, die sie pseudomässig in der Hand hielt enger an sich und versuchte, an ihm vorbeizugehen. 

„Was soll das jetzt wieder?" Alex verstellte ihr den Weg und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Ich will nur wissen, wie es dem Baby geht. Wieso stellst du dich so an?" 

Alex trat irritiert einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Izzie. Du hast dich in der Zeit wo sie hier waren, nicht den Teufel um Ava oder Alexa geschert. Woher kommt nun das plötzliche Interesse?"

Izzie ignorierte seine Frage. „Du anscheinend umso mehr!" stieß sie hervor. 

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Alex zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Gar nichts." Izzie senkte schnell den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie wusste selber nicht, wieso sie den Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht so klingen, wie eine eifersüchtige Ex-Freundin. Aber wahrscheinlich kam es nun genauso bei Alex an.

„Sag nicht erst was und tu dann so, als ob nichts wäre", sagte Alex warnend. „Also raus mit der Sprache. Was sollte diese blöde Anspielung?"

Izzie atmete tief durch und straffte ihre Schultern. „Nun, ich kann mich noch gut an den Vortrag erinnern, den du mir wegen Denny gehalten hast", sagte sie schnippisch. „Gleiches Recht für beide."

„Moment mal." Seine Miene hatte sich verfinstert. „Du willst doch wohl nicht andeuten, dass ich was mit Ava hatte?" Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Sie ist verheiratet!" fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Du leugnest also, dass du Gefühle für sie hattest ... hast?" fragte Izzie provozierend.

„Ich leugne gar nichts." Allmählich wurde es ihm zu bunt. „Und im übrigen geht dich mein Leben überhaupt nichts an!"

Izzie lachte freudlos auf. „Ach tatsächlich? Und das sagt jemand, der monatelang nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich in _mein_ Leben einzumischen", hielt sie ihm vor.

„Anscheinend hat es nicht viel genützt", bemerkte Alex trocken. „Du hast einen Instinkt dafür, dich immer in die falschen Männer zu verlieben. Erst diesen Scheintoten und nun dieses Weichei O'Malley ..." Er hielt den letzten Rest des Satzes zurück, als er Izzie's entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Izzie's Unterlippe begann zu zittern, und sie hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

Alex ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte in versöhnlicher Geste die Hand nach ihr aus. Doch sie wich zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte er leise. „Das ist mir nur so herausgerutscht. Ich meinte es nicht so."

Izzie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf nach unten gesenkt. Seine Worte waren wie Messerstiche in ihr Herz eingedrungen.

„Iz, bitte ..."

Ruckartig hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick an. „Nenn mich nie wieder so! Hast du verstanden? Nie wieder ..." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in die andere Richtung davon, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

**Krankenhaus**

Bailey trottete etwas mürrisch zur Tafeln und kontrollierte die Tafel nach interessanten Operationen, bei denen noch ein Platz am Tisch frei war. Auch wenn sie Spaß an der Arbeit in der freien Klinik hatte, so stand sie doch immer noch gerne im OP und sie wusste, dass sich das auch nie ändern würde. Noch immer dachte sie darüber nach, warum Callie und nicht sie die Position erhalten hatte. Vermutlich hatte Webber Recht, dass sie sich zu viel zugemutet hat. Auch die Tatsache, dass einer ihrer Interns das Abschlussexamen nicht geschafft hatte, schien diese Entscheidung zu unterstreichen. Zumindest hatte sie jetzt nicht noch mehr Verantwortung zu tragen. Sie sah aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus, dass Derek sich ihr näherte und seufzte laut. Derek grinste sie daraufhin an und stellte sich neben sie, seinen Blick auf die Tafel gerichtet.

„Eine schöne ausgeglichene Tafel." Stellte er schließlich fest.

„Ja." Bailey betrachtete sich jetzt besonders seine anstehenden Operationen. „Noch ein Platz neben ihnen frei?"

„Für sie immer." Sein grinsen wurde etwas breiter, da er wusste, dass sie so auf die Palme zu bringen war und ihr aufschnauben verriet ihm seinen kleinen Erfolg. Wobei die Wahrheit war, dass er tatsächlich gerne mit ihr im OP stand.

„Ich frage mehr wegen meiner neuen Daumenlutscher. Sie sind zwar noch nicht so lange hier, aber ich muss unter Schmerzen zugeben, dass sie etwas von ihnen lernen können." Sie drehte sich jetzt zu Derek um, der ihr für ihr Kompliment dankend zunickte. „Ich hätte da eine neue Grey für sie im Angebot."

„Ah." Er hob die Augenbrauen und nahm tief Luft. „Danke, aber ich habe mit der ersten Grey alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Ach. Haben sie das?" Sie hatte wie jeder andere gehört, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren und war über diese Aussage jetzt leicht erstaunt.

„Zumindest habe ich alle Hände voll damit zu tun, dass ich wieder alle Hände voll zu tun habe."

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen, Dr. Shepherd." Sie blickte wieder zur OP Tafel. „Haben sie jetzt einen Platz frei oder nicht?"

„Schicken sie mir O'Malley. Ich war heute Morgen bei der Visite nicht so sonderlich überzeugt von den Antworten, die ich von den anderen bekommen habe. Und George war und ist für…"

„Was?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu Derek um und konnte anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes erkennen, dass sich seine Gedanken um Meredith drehten.

„Er hat sich viel um Meredith gekümmert. Ich war etwas schockiert, dass er den Test nicht geschafft hat." Nachdenklich strich er sich durch die Haare. „Ich sollte wohl persönliche Dinge zu Hause lassen."

„Ist das denn möglich?" Er sah sie überrascht an. „Als Chief währe es ratsam, persönliche Dinge außen vor zu lassen. Und doch sind sie hier. Oder glauben sie, dass der Chief sie im letzten Jahr angeworben hätte, wenn sie sich nicht von früher gekannt hätten. Auch er schottet seine persönlichen Dinge nicht komplett ab. Wenn sie O'Malley einen Gefallen tun wollen, dann machen sie es. Ich persönlich halte viel von ihm. Auch wenn er das Abschlussexamen nicht geschafft hat. Man kann immer mal ein Blackout haben." Derek nickte ihr zu. „Ich werde dann George bescheid geben, dass er ihnen bei der OP assistieren kann."

„Danke." Er musterte sie sorgfältig. „Hätte ich die Position angenommen, wären sie meine erste Wahl gewesen."

„Sie müssen nicht schleimen. Erstens steht es ihnen nicht und zweitens werde ich so auch nicht netter zu ihnen." Sie sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an, was er mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte, dann drehte sie sich um und ging den Gang hinunter. Derek sah ihr kurz hinterher, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

**Krankenhaus**

Meredith hatte endlich einmal Zeit, ihre Füße hochzulegen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie in diesem Jahr nicht mehr ganz so viel durch das Krankenhaus rennen musste, aber da hatte sie weit gefehlt. Vermutlich würde es besser werden, wenn die neuen Interns erst einmal eingearbeitet sind. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihrer alten Erholungsstelle mit all den Betten. Dort gab es zudem den besten Snackautomaten und sie hatte Lust auf ein paar Erdnüsse. Gerade als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie noch wie Alex mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck an ihr vorbeilief. Verwundert beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Zwar war ihr aufgefallen, dass er seit seinem Auszug kaum noch mit Izzie sprach, aber so niedergeschlagen hatte sie ihn selten gesehen. Als sie die Betten in dem Gang endlich erreicht hatte, saß Alex schon auf einem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Meredith zog sich ihre Erdnüsse, dann ging sie zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Wortlos öffnete sie die Tüte und griff sich ein paar heraus. Dann reichte sie ihm die Tüte hin.  
„Die beißen nicht Alex." Meinte sie nach ein paar Sekunden schließlich, da Alex weiter stur nach vorne sah.

"Was?" Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt schaute er hoch.

"Die Erdnüsse, sie beißen nicht." Sie raschelte mit der Tüte vor seiner Nase. "Du kannst mir auch gleich erzählen was los ist, dann hab ich mehr Nüsse für mich."

"Danke!" Er griff in die Tüte und holte ein paar Nüsse raus, die er gleich darauf in seinen Mund steckte. "Ich möchte dir deine gute Laune nicht unbedingt verderben", sagte er kauend. "Deshalb solltest du dir vielleicht ein anderes Bett suchen."

Meredith nickte leicht. Pickte sich dann selber wieder welche aus der Tüte raus und genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Stille. "Wir machen einen Deal." Sagte sie plötzlich. "Ich erzähle dir von meinem Problem und du sagst mir, was dich bedrückt."

"Wollen wir eine Münze werfen, wer anfangen darf?" fragte er und lächelte gequält.

"Ich mache es dir einfacher. Münzen werfen bringt eh nichts. Glaub mir. Hatte ich schon gemacht und das Ergebnis war eher nicht so berauschend." Sie sah jetzt zu ihm rüber. "Also gilt der Deal? Dann würde ich auch anfangen."

"Deal!" Er streckte die Hand nach Meredith aus und wartete darauf, dass sie einschlug.

Bereitwillig schlug sie ein. Danach veränderte sie ihre Sitzposition so, dass sie ihn bequemer ansehen konnte. "Also mein Exfreund hat zu mir gesagt, dass ich die Liebe seines Lebens sei. Danach hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass er mich nicht mehr ansieht, aber er macht es." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Und er redet mit mir. Er ist freundlich, lässt mich bei interessanten Operationen assistieren. Im Prinzip ist er perfekt. Und das stört mich. Er soll nicht perfekt sein, weil es mir dann einfacher fallen würde, ihn zu vergessen." Sie holte tief Luft und sah zur Seite, damit sie ihre Tränen verbergen konnte. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, sah sie wieder zu Alex. "Vorher hatte ich das Problem, dass mich keiner geliebt hat und jetzt damit, dass ich geliebt werde und von dieser Person verlassen werden könnte, was ich nicht verkraften würde." Sie brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. "Dann schieß mal los, was es bei dir ist."

"Oh wow", er räusperte sich hörbar", und ich dachte, dass ich Probleme hätte." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Das hört sich ziemlich kompliziert an. Ich hoffe, du erwartest jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich als Lebensberater fungiere und dir sage, was du tun sollst." Er grinste sie an. "Also ich fürchte, dafür bin ich gänzlich ungeeignet. Und was Gefühlsdinge angeht sowieso." Er reckte sich und verschränkte die Arme dann hinter dem Kopf. "Okay, my turn. Aber ich warne dich, es ist nicht halb so interessant wie deine Lebensgeschichte." Er setzte sich bequem hin und zog die Beine unter den Körper. "Es geht um Izzie ..." begann er zögernd. "Ich habe was Dummes zu ihr gesagt. Etwas, dass ich niemals hätte sagen dürfen - nicht im nüchternen und auch nicht im betrunkenen Zustand." Er seufzte. "Und nun wünschte ich, dass ich soviel Alkohol trinken könnte, um zu vergessen, was ich gesagt habe."

"Wenn ich keinen Alkohol vor einem Jahr getrunken hätte, dann hätte ich keinen perfekten Exfreund." Sie lachte leise und raschelte mit der Erdnusstüte, die sie Alex wieder hinhielt. "Auch wenn ich die letzte Person auf Erden bin, die irgendwelche Ratschläge erteilen sollte. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du dich einfach bei ihr entschuldigst." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie grinsend hinzu. "Oder du machst Izzie so betrunken, dass sie es vergisst, was du gesagt hast."

Alex lachte. "Alkohol als Lebensretter? Das sollte man als medizinische Maßnahme rezeptfrei in der Apotheke bekommen." Er grinste, doch gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir so schnell verzeiht. Schließlich habe ich ihr vor den Kopf geknallt, dass sie einen Instinkt dafür hat, immer an die falschen Männer zu geraten." Er gestikulierte mit den Armen. "Sieh mich an. Ich bin doch ein gutes Beispiel für einen der Fehltritte der Isobel Stevens. Eine schlechtere Wahl hätte sie damals nicht treffen können." Er sah Meredith mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Das lässt sich doch kaum noch toppen, oder?"

"Dann wären wir beide das perfekte Paar. Ich hab mir doch auch immer nur die falschen Männer ausgesucht und somit wärst du Kandidat Nummer eins auf meiner Liste." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und lachte dann kurz. "Aber Dank meines perfekten Exfreundes bin ich ruiniert und du kommst leider nicht mehr in Frage." Sie wippte mit dem Fuß, der über der Bettkante hing und zog das andere Bein so an sich heran, dass sie ihren Ellbogen darauf abstützen konnte. "Gib Izzie einfach ein wenig Zeit. Sie kann am Anfang furchtbar böse sein, aber nach ein paar Tagen wird sie bereit sein und dir zuhören." Sie lächelte ihn jetzt an. "Und du Alex Karev bist keine schlechte Wahl."

Alex grinste breit. "Wir sollten vielleicht einen Club aufmachen zu dem nur Leute Zutritt haben, denen beziehungstechnisch nicht mehr zu helfen ist." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Fällt dir vielleicht ein Name dafür ein?" 

Meredith lachte laut auf und musste sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. "Club der Beziehungstöter oder wie man uns auch immer nennen mag." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wir sind wirkliche Helden darin." Sie betrachtete sich kurz ihren wippenden Fuß, bevor sie wieder zu Alex sah. "Da ich weiß, wie stur sie sein kann, bringt es jetzt nichts, mit ihr zu reden. Und seit sie sich auch George gegenüber so komisch verhält, bin ich mir sicher, dass er da auch keine Hilfe ist. Wie gesagt. Gib ihr Zeit und dann löst sich dein Problem bestimmt wieder."

"Ich denke, O'Malley hat derzeit genug eigene Probleme", murmelte Alex mehr zu sich selber als zu Meredith. Er räusperte sich und wandte sich ihr direkt zu. "Hör mal, ich hoffe, dass du deine Probleme mit Derek in den Griff bekommst. Das meine ich ernst. Ich denke, einer von uns sollte es zumindest versuchen. Und deine Chancen stehen eindeutig besser als meine."

Meredith war zwar verwundert über das was Alex wegen George gesagt hat, aber sie schob es darauf, dass die beiden noch nie die engsten Freunde waren. Sie sah Alex in die Augen. "Ich wünsche es dir, dass du das mit Izzie hinbekommst. Und mit Derek..." Sie seufzte leise. "Ich hoffe er wartet. Aber ich würde es ihm nicht Übel nehmen, wenn er sich anderweitig umsucht und keine dunkle und verdrehte Freundin mehr haben will." Damit stand sie von dem Bett auf. "Die restlichen Erdnüsse schenke ich dir. Ich finde es übrigens schade, dass du ausgezogen bist. Irgendwie bist du der einzige, der mich richtig versteht. Aber ehe Callie mich einen Kopf kürzer macht, gehe ich lieber wieder an die Arbeit." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand schon bald hinter eine Ecke.

Alex sah ihr lächelnd hinterher und nahm sich erneut ein paar Nüsse aus der Tüte. Er würde sie auch vermissen, ihre Gespräche, ihre abendlichen Trinkgelage. Vielleicht hatte Meredith Recht. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, auszuziehen. Aber nun war es zu spät. Seufzend sprang er vom Bett und verließ den Flur.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith kam müde von ihrem Arbeitstag an ihrem Haus an. Nachdem sie sich kurz im Wagen gesammelt hatte, schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ging zu ihrer Wohnungstür. Sie hatte die Haustür kaum geöffnet, da stieg ihr auch schon der wohlige Geruch von frisch gebackenen Muffins in die Nase. Ihr kam sofort das Gespräch mit Alex in den Sinn und sie konnte sich schnell ausrechnen, dass das Grund für die leckeren Sünden in ihrer Küche war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Küchentür und erblickte Izzie vor dem Ofen, wo sie gerade mit einem Blech hantierte. Auf dem Küchentisch standen bereits zwei Schüsseln mit Muffins, die unterschiedlich lasiert waren. Sie griff nach einem Muffin mit dunkler Farbe und setzte sich dann an auf einen Stuhl. Sie betrachtete sich kurz ihre Mitbewohnerin, die scheinbar tief in Gedanken gesunken war, da sie sie noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Nachdem sie genug gesehen hatte, räusperte sie sich laut.

„Iz, das sind eine Menge Muffins. Und bevor du mir sagst, dass alles in Ordnung sei… du backst nur so viel, wenn dich etwas stört. Also was ist es?"

"Oh Meredith ... ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Izzie sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf und fuhr dann mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort, neue Eier in eine große Schüssel zu schlagen. "Ich liebe backen. Das weißt du doch."

"Ja, und wie ich bereits erwähnt habe spricht die Menge der Muffins dafür, dass dich irgendetwas bedrückt." Sie sah Izzie eindringlich an, aber da diese weiterhin auf ihre Schüssel sah, schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. "Iz, rück schon raus mit der Sprache."

Izzie begann mit einem Rührlöffel den Teig in der Schüssel glatt zu rühren. Sie wusste, dass Meredith nicht locker lassen würde. Sie würde sie so lange bearbeiten, bis sie erfahren hatte, was sie wissen wollte. Leugnen war also zwecklos. "Na schön." Izzie schob die Schüssel an die Seite und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. "Möchtest du die abgespeckte oder die vollständige Version hören?"

"Ich bin mit den wichtigen Details zufrieden. So lange sie nicht lauten, dass irgendwer ein Idiot sei. Dann möchte ich doch lieber die vollständige Version zu hören bekommen." Sie biss jetzt zufrieden in den Muffin, da sie Izzie endlich soweit hatte, es ihr zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie schon wusste, dass Alex gleich das Thema von ihrem Gespräch sein würde.

"Okay, ich erspare dir Beleidigungen, wie "Idiot" oder "Volltrottel" und komme gleich zum Punkt ..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich hasse Alex Karev! Und ich wünschte, dass ich ihm niemals begegnet wäre!"

Meredith ließ die Hand mit dem Muffin auf den Tisch fallen und musste husten, weil sie sich an einem Krümel verschluckt hatte. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und normal atmen konnte, seufzte sie hörbar. Eigentlich wollte sie das Gespräch mit Alex nicht erwähnen, aber Izzie ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. "Izzie, ich weiß zwar nicht was er zu dir gesagt hat, aber es tut ihm leid."

"Ha!" Izzie lachte verächtlich auf. "Er hat Denny als Scheintoten bezeichnet und mir zum Vorwurf gemacht, dass ich mir immer die falschen Männer aussuche. Man kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass er in der Beziehung ein glücklicheres Händchen hatte." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Wenn ich mir seine neueste "Eroberung" anschaue ..." Sie griff nach einem Muffin und stopfte ihn in den Mund. Anerkennend zog sie die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Hm, die schmecken wirklich gut."

Meredith wischte mit der Hand die Krümel zur zu einem kleinen Haufen, während sie sich Izzies Kommentar durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Irgendetwas ergab da keinen Sinn für sie. "Bist du jetzt sauer auf ihn, weil er Denny beleidigt hat oder weil er angeblich eine neue hat, was ich übrigens nicht glaube."

"Oh, du glaubst, dass es ein Zufall ist, dass Rebecca Pope ihre Tochter Alexa genannt hat?" Izzie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin vielleicht blond aber nicht blöd! Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er aus der Cafeteria gebürstet ist, nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine geliebte "Ava" draußen wartet. Weißt du, es macht mich einfach wütend, dass er mir damals Vorträge darüber gehalten hat, dass es verboten ist, ein Verhältnis mit einem Patienten zu beginnen, aber kaum weise ich ihn auf seine eigenen Fehler hin wird er ausfallend und beleidigend. Das ist nicht fair!"

"Er hat viel mit Ava oder Rebecca gearbeitet. Die beiden verbindet deswegen was. Immerhin hat er mitgeholfen, dass ihr Baby gerettet wird. Vermutlich hat sie es deswegen nach ihm benannt. Oder habe ich noch etwas verpasst?" 

"Schwester Debbie hat mir erzählt, dass Rebecca Pope sich während des Aufenthaltes ihrer Tochter in der Klinik, ein Hotelzimmer genommen hat. Und dreimal darfst du raten, wo Alex wohnt?" Sie machte eine ausgedehnte Pause und sah Meredith mit wissendem Blick an.

"Das Hotel ist in der Nähe zum Krankenhaus. Sie will schnell da sein, falls etwas mit ihrer Tochter ist. Und warum sollte sich Alex ein anderes Hotel suchen. Ich sehe da keinen Zusammenhang, Iz." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. "Außerdem erzählt Schwester Debbie gerne viel. Ihr neustes Gerücht ist, dass George mit Lexie ein Date haben soll." Sie lachte laut auf. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich würde also nicht so viel darauf geben, was Debbie sagt."

Izzie's Kopf schnellte bei der Erwähnung von George's Namen hoch. "Deine Schwester und George haben ein Date?" fragte sie ungläubig. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr die Nachricht sie schockierte.

"George und Callie versuchen gerade ein Kind zu bekommen. Ich bezweifle, dass er mit meiner Halbschwester ausgehen wird." Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich habe die beiden heute zusammen in der Cafeteria gesehen als ich mir einen Kaffee geholt habe. Vermutlich hat Debbie daraus ein Date gemacht. Und genauso hat sie die Sache mit Alex und Rebecca übertrieben dargestellt."

Izzie lächelte gequält. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Sie ging zu ihrem Platz hinter dem Küchentresen zurück. "Ähm, Meredith, ich muss jetzt den Teig hier zu Ende backen, und dann werde ich wohl auch bald schlafen gehen. Ich bin auf einmal schrecklich müde." Demonstrativ begann sie zu gähnen.

"Ich bin auch erledigt." Nachdem sie die Krümel mit der einen Hand in die andere gewischt hatte, stand sie auf und ging zum Mülleimer, wo sie die Krümel rein warf. Sie drehte sich zu Izzie um. "Alex tut es leid, was er dir gesagt hat. Vielleicht gibst du ihm einfach die Möglichkeit, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Und ich glaube, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst wegen Rebecca. Er findet sie vielleicht nett, aber sie ist nicht sein Typ." Damit ging sie zur Tür, blickte aber noch einmal zurück. "Mach nicht mehr so lange und schlaf gut."

"Ja, du auch." Izzie sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher und begann dann, weitere 12 Muffinförmchen mit Teig zu füllen.

**Man kann das mit den Unsicherheiten in den Griff bekommen. Einige wählen dafür die radikale Variante und lassen sich die schiefe Nase wieder richten, aber oft ist das Problem gar nicht die schiefe Nase, sondern nur mangelndes Selbstvertrauen. Und das lässt sich nicht so einfach operieren. Es erfordert harte Arbeit. (**_**Bailey schließt mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ihre freie Klinik ab**_**) Es sind manchmal auch kleine Momente, die einem das Gefühl geben, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt (**_**Meredith räumt etwas in ihre Schublade ein und entdeckt ein rotes Hemd von Derek darin**_**). Aber auch dann darf man sich nicht in Sicherheit wiegen, dass man ohne Arbeit sein Ziel erreichen wird (**_**Alex sieht, dass Ava auf dem gleichen Flur ihr Zimmer hat**_**). Denn wenn die Unsicherheiten zu groß werden, dann arten sie oft in eine der gefährlichsten Nebenwirkungen aus, die noch viel mehr zerstören kann als die Unsicherheit selbst. Eifersucht (**_**Izzie liegt weinend im Bett**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.04 – Misunderstood**

_Have you come to say it's over  
Is it something I have failed to do   
There is only you to blame  
You're not the same one that I knew  
Can there be no conversation  
Any animation if you please   
Do you know I'm old enough to read between the lines_

Oh baby don't be so misunderstood  
Baby it's just one word after all   
Baby don't be so misunderstood  
Baby it's just one word after all  
And we can fall and we can fall  
We can fall

There's gonna be a thunder in the air  
Ev'rybody under should beware  
When you gonna meet someone to  
open up your eyes  
There's gonna be a stranger when you're gone  
Gonna be a shadow on the sun   
Someone's gonna get you in the end  
I would still be lovin' you  
I'm not afraid, let your vision pull me through

(break) 

I was a love you could rely on  
Anybody else need not apply  
Do you know which one of us  
will be the first to say goodbye  
Can there be no dedication  
Dedication , that don't pay the rent  
Do you know that I would still be with  
you when the money's spent

And baby don't be so misunderstood  
Baby it's just one word after all  
Baby you know I'd be there if I could  
Baby it's just one word after all  
And we can fall and we can fall  
We can fall

There's gonna be a thunder in the air  
Ev'rybody under should beware  
When you gonna meet someone   
to open up your eyes  
There's gonna be a stranger when you're gone  
Gonna be a shadow on the sun  
Someone's gonna get you in the end  
I would still be lovin' you  
I'm not afraid , let your vision pull me through

And baby don't be so misunderstood   
Baby it's just one word after all  
Baby you know I'd be there if I could  
Baby it's just one word after all  
And we can fall and we can fall  
We can fall

**Es gibt ein Spiel, was sich Flüsterpost nennt. Einer sucht sich ein Wort aus und flüstert es dem nächsten ins Ohr. Man darf es nur einmal sagen und dann geht es immer so weiter. Derjenige, der am Ende der Reihe sitzt muss das Wort laut vorsagen und in der Regel entspricht es nicht dem ursprünglichen Wort. (**_**Cristina findet Burkes alte OP Kappe und wirft sie in den Müll**_**) Wenn man jung ist, dann bereitet einem dieses Spiel Freude. Doch als Erwachsener sieht man darin keinen Spaß mehr (**_**Meredith wacht auf und schaut auf ihren Wecker, schaut grimmig. Lexie wacht zur gleichen Uhrzeit auf und schwingt schnell ihre Beine aus dem Bett**_**). Denn was als Spiel beginnt (**_**Callie und George üben für ihr Baby**_**), kann auch schnell nach hinten losgehen und bitterer Ernst werden (**_**Izzie steht alleine im Badezimmer und putzt sich die Zähne**_**).  
**

**  
Merediths Haus**

Izzie war gerade dabei, für sich und Meredith den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als sie einen leisen Summton aus dem Nebenraum hörte. Seufzend unterbrach sie ihre Arbeit und ging hinüber, um den Wäschetrockner zu leeren. Sie und Meredith hatten ein Abkommen geschlossen, dass jeder einmal mit dem Wäschewaschen und Trocknen wöchentlich dran war. Izzie nahm einen Wäschekorb und ließ die trockenen Wäschestücke, die hauptsächlich aus Blusen bestanden, hineinfallen, bevor sie anfing, sie zu sortieren. Sie stutzte einen Moment und unterbrach ihre Arbeit, als sie etwas Blaues zwischen den roten und pinken Stücken hervorlugen sah. Sie griff danach und zog es raus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was sie in der Hand hielt: Alex Karev's Unterhose!

Noch etwas müde trottete Meredith die Treppe hinunter, direkt durch die Küche in den Nebenraum, wo sie Izzie hantieren hörte. Sie hatte mal wieder keine frischen Blusen in ihrem Schrank gefunden und hoffte, dass Izzie rechtzeitig mit der Wäsche fertig geworden war. „Morgen Iz, hast du zufällig auch schon ein paar Blusen von mir fertig?" Gähnend lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen.

"Ich habe ihm Tausend Mal erklärt - rot und pink zusammen, blau, schwarz und grün zusammen", murmelte Izzie vor sich hin. "In den ganzen Wochen, die er hier gewohnt hat, hat er mir nicht einmal zugehört!" Sie schnaubte wütend durch die Nase. "Da!" Sie hielt Meredith das blaue Etwas unter die Nase. "Wir hätten unsere kostbaren Blusen abschreiben können, wenn sich das Blau mit dem Pink vermischt hätte! Und das alles nur, weil Alex anscheinend einen Gehörschaden hat!"

"Alex?" Meredith war noch recht müde und Izzies Gerede über Farben die man nicht mischen darf, verwirrten sie etwas. "Wovon redest du?"

"Alleine die Tatsache, dass ich die ganzen Wochen seine Wäsche mit waschen musste ist schon demütigend genug. Aber das er es auch noch gewagt hat, seine Unterwäsche in unseren Blusenkorb zu werfen, ist die Unverschämtheit schlechthin!" Izzie drückte der verwirrten Meredith die blaue Unterhose in die Hand. "Hier, gib sie ihm bei Gelegenheit zurück, wenn du ihn siehst!" Sie stand auf und ging zurück in die Küche.

Meredith starrte die Unterhose in ihrer Hand an. Dann realisierte sie, was Izzie ihr gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh nein, das werde ich nicht machen." Sie folgte ihr in die Küche und presste Izzie die Unterhose in deren Hände. „Das machst du schön selber."

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich rede nicht mehr mit ihm, schon vergessen? Außerdem wird er wohl mehr als nur diese eine Unterhose besitzen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Ich hoffe es zumindest." Sie nahm die Hose und ging damit hinüber zum Mülleimer. "Lass sie uns einfach wegwerfen. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn."

Meredith erreichte gerade noch den Mülleimer, bevor Izzie den Deckel heben konnte und presste ihre Hand darauf. "Iz, gib sie ihm einfach. Du musst ja nicht groß mit ihm reden. Ein Einfaches 'Hi, Alex. Ich hab noch was von dir gefunden' reicht schon."

"Wenn es so einfach ist, wieso gibst du sie ihm dann nicht selber?" fragte Izzie schnippisch.

"Wäre es Dereks Unterhose, würde ich sie ihm geben. Alex ist dein Ex. Also macht das diese Unterhose zur Ex-Unterhose oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall ist es deine Aufgabe, sie ihm zu geben." Sie schob sich noch mehr vor den Mülleimer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ah du hast also die heimliche Hoffnung, dass diese Unterhose die Basis für einen Neubeginn einer wundervollen Freundschaft zwischen Alex und mir sein könnte, ja?" fragte Izzie ironisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es! Ich würde mir lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als noch mal mit ihm zu reden!"

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. "Gib ihm einfach die verdammte Unterhose, Iz. Und vielleicht bekommst du neben einem 'Danke' auch noch eine Entschuldigung von ihm zu hören. Wo liegt dein Problem?"

"Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn er mich immer mit diesem amüsierten sarkastischen Grinsen anschaut." Sie seufzte tief. "Und genau diesen Blick werde ich ernten, wenn ich ihm seine Unterhose wiedergebe."

"Dann wirf sie ihm ins Gesicht." Sie lachte leise. "Dann siehst du sein Grinsen nicht. Aber gib sie ihm. Auch wenn es nur eine bescheuerte Unterhose ist, von denen er bestimmt genug hat. Vielleicht ist es eine Chance, dass du irgendwann wieder normal mit ihm reden kannst."

"Okay", gab Izzie nach. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ich glaube, mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen ..." Sie ging in den Flur und stopfte die Unterhose in ihre Tasche. "Ich werde später in der Cafeteria frühstücken", rief sie Meredith zu, während sie die Haustür öffnete. "Wir sehen uns dann im Krankenhaus!" Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Meredith schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ging noch einmal in den Nebenraum zurück, um sich eine frische Bluse zu holen. Sie hoffte nicht auch noch eine Unterhose von Derek irgendwann zu finden, denn sie könnte sie ihm nie zurückgeben und würde Izzie darum bitten müssen.

**Im Hotel **

Alex zögerte einen Moment, bevor er entschlossen an Rebecca Pope's Zimmertür klopfte. Er wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, denn mit dem Abschluss der Untersuchungen des Vortages, war ihm die Verantwortung für das kleine Mädchen als Arzt aus den Händen genommen worden. Dr. Burke hatte nun die weitere Verantwortung für Alexa's Leben – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn die Untersuchungen hatten ergeben, dass das Baby krank war, lebensbedrohlich krank, und nur eine sofortige OP würde sie retten können. Alex fragte sich, wieso die Anomalie ihres kleinen Herzens nicht schon viel früher festgestellt worden war. Schließlich war sie mehrere Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen und hatte lange im Inkubator versorgt werden müssen. Möglicherweise hatte man damals die Fehlbildung übersehen. 

Er lauschte, ob man Geräusche von drinnen hören konnte, doch es blieb ruhig. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zu seinem Zimmer zurückgehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Alex erkannte gleich, dass sie geweint hatte, denn in ihren Augen glitzerte es verdächtig und sie sah blass und übermüdet aus.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", sagte er und sah sie mitfühlend an. „Darf ich einen Moment reinkommen?"

Rebecca nickte und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit er eintreten konnte. Sie wies zu einer Sitzgruppe hinüber. „Setzen wir uns doch", lud sie ihn ein.

Alex nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran auf dem er Platz nahm. 

Rebecca setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn ängstlich an, während sie nervös an der Tischdecke herumnestelte. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

Alex nickte. Er schluckte hart. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass ihre kleine Tochter vielleicht sterben würde? Sie hatte soviel in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht, dass es einfach nicht fair war. „Das Untersuchungsergebnis hat ergeben, dass Alexa unter einem so genannten Atrio-ventrikulären Septumdefekt leidet", begann er zögernd. „Das ist eine Fehlbildung am Herzen." Er brach ab, als er Rebeccas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Atrio-vent ... was?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ihr Herz ist krank?" fragte sie nach.

Alex nickte. „Sie hat Löcher im Bereich der verschiedenen Herzkammern und Klappen", erklärte er ruhig. „Das Herz kann dadurch nicht richtig pumpen. Deshalb ist sie auch blau angelaufen."

Rebecca schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann haltlos zu weinen. „Oh Gott, nein ..." schluchzte sie. 

Alex beugte sich vor und legte beide Hände über ihre. Sanft zog er sie dann von ihrem Gesicht. „Dr. Burke ist eine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet der Herzscheidewand OPs", erklärte er leise. „Sie wird durchkommen. Sie ist eine Kämpferin ... wie du!"

Rebecca hob den Kopf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Moment schien es so, als ob die Welt um sie herum stillstehen würde. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter fehlten und ihre Lippen würden sich berühren. Alex sah, wie Rebecca die Augen schloss, und er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Izzie's Worte. „Du leugnest also, dass du Gefühle für sie hattest ... hast?"

Verwirrt durch seine eigenen Gedanken, zuckte er zurück. „Ich ... soll ich Dr. Burke sagen, dass du mit einer OP einverstanden bist?" fragte er heiser.

Rebecca öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder drückte ihr Blick wirklich Enttäuschung aus? „Hast du deinen Mann mittlerweile erreicht?" wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

Rebecca richtete sich auf. Der Bann war gebrochen. „Ja." Sie nickte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich vorübergehend ins Hotel gezogen bin. Er kann derzeit nicht weg von seiner Arbeit. Aber ich werde ihn später anrufen und ihm genaueres mitteilen."

Alex nickte. Er erhob sich und schaute verlegen zu seinen Schuhspitzen. „Ich werde dann mal ins Krankenhaus fahren und alles nötige für die OP veranlassen", erklärte er im sachlichen Ton.

Rebecca nickte. „Danke, Alex ... für alles!"

Er lächelte gezwungen. „Ich tue nur meinen Job."

Rebecca schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Und wenn du es wirklich glaubst, dann belügst du dich nur selber", sagte sie leise.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Ja, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sich selber belog, dass er sich schon immer belogen hatte, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Er hatte nie gelernt, sie offen zu zeigen. „Ich ... muss gehen." Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Wir sehen uns später im Krankenhaus", sagte er bevor er das Zimmer endgültig verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleideraum**

Izzie stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging geradewegs auf den Umkleidraum zu. Sie schaute sich kurz um, bevor sie die Tür aufstieß und in den Raum schlüpfte. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie feststellte, dass der Raum leer war. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder, dass noch niemand dort war, denn sie war diesmal eine halbe Stunde eher dran als üblich. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Einfach perfekt für ihr Vorhaben. Sie ging zu ihrem Spind hinüber und holte ihre Krankenhauskleidung heraus. Eilig begann sie, sich umzuziehen. Nachdem sie ihren weißen Kittel über die hellblaue OP Kleidung gestreift hatte, öffnete sie ihre Tasche und zog die blaue Unterhose hervor. Sie lauschte kurz, doch es blieb ruhig. Mutig ging sie auf Alex' Spind zu und packte den Türgriff. Vielleicht würde er sich etwas wundern, wenn er seinen Spind das nächste Mal öffnen würde, dachte sie amüsiert. Aber zumindest kam sie auf diese Weise drum herum, mit ihm reden zu müssen. Sie zog an dem Griff und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Tür sich anscheinend verklemmt hatte. Sie begann kräftiger daran zu ziehen und schrie erschrocken auf, als die Tür plötzlich aufsprang und ihr ein Großteil des Spindinhaltes entgegen fiel. Während sie hektisch begann, den Inhalt vom Fußboden aufzusammeln bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich die Tür zum Umkleideraum plötzlich öffnete und eine Person den Raum betrat.

„Was tun sie da, Dr. Stevens?" Dr. Bailey stand vor ihr, die Augenbrauen fragend nach oben gezogen, während sie Izzie's Treiben beobachtete.

Izzie ließ erschrocken den Apfel wieder fallen, den sie gerade mit der linken Hand aufgehoben hatte, um ihn in den Schrank zurückzulegen. Er rollte über den Boden und blieb direkt vor Dr. Baileys Füssen liegen.

Diese bückte sich danach und hob ihn auf. „Mundraub nennt man das wohl", bemerkte sie trocken und drehte den Apfel in ihrer Hand.

„Ich ... nein, ich ... wollte nur ..." stammelte Izzie zusammenhanglos. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass sie immer noch die Unterhose in der Hand hielt. Während sie sich hastig erhob, stopfte sie die Hose in ihre Kitteltasche. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Dr. Bailey nichts davon bemerkt hatte. 

„Ja, ich höre." Dr. Bailey ließ nicht locker. 

Izzie warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Es machte ihr anscheinend Spaß, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie antworten könnte. „Der Pieper ..." Mit Knien, weich wie aus Gummi, ging sie zu ihrem Spind hinüber und griff nach dem kleinen Empfangsgerät. Sie lächelte Dr. Bailey dabei schief an. „Die ... Batterien", stieß sie hervor. „Sie sind leer und ich dachte, dass Alex vielleicht welche in seinem Schrank hätte."

Dr. Bailey sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Und", hakte sie nach. „Sind sie fündig geworden?"

Izzie räusperte sich. „Nein."

„Nun, dann könnten sie ja vielleicht seinen Schrank wieder einräumen und dann mitkommen", sagte sie. „Es wartet heute eine Menge Arbeit auf sie."

„Schön." Izzie steckte gewohnheitsmäßig ihre Hände in die Kitteltaschen und zog sie schnell wieder heraus, als ihre Fingerspitzen Alex' Unterwäsche berührten. Sie lächelte gekünstelt. „Gehen sie doch schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach."

Dr. Bailey sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Damit sie noch mehr Spinde in Ruhe plündern können?" fragte sie trocken. Sie gab Izzie den Apfel zurück. „Das nächste Mal bringen sie sich ihr eigenes Frühstück mit."

Izzie's Lächeln erstarb. Anscheinend war sie doch nicht so klug, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie ging zu Alex' Spind hinüber und räumte die Sachen innerlich murrend wieder ein. Sie verharrte einen Moment, bevor sie die Tür wieder verschloss. Sie war ihrem Ziel so nahe. Nur ein Griff in die Tasche und die Hose wäre an ihrem Platz, wo sie hingehörte. Doch sie wagte keine unbedachte Bewegung mehr, denn sie spürte fast körperlich Dr. Baileys bohrenden Blick auf sich. Sie schloss die Augen und drückte die Spindtür zu. Langsam drehte sie sich um und lächelte gezwungen. „Fertig!"

„Prima." Dr. Bailey lächelte zufrieden. „Ich habe sie heute wieder für die freie Klinik eingeteilt", erklärte sie. „die O'Malleys werden ihnen assistieren."

Izzie schloss genervt die Augen. Konnte der Tag übler anfangen? Sie seufzte leise und folgte Dr. Bailey dann nach draußen.

**Krankenhaus**

Derek hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass durch das Dead Baby Bike Race viele Verletzte ins Krankenhaus kommen würden. Wenigstens hatten sie bis jetzt keinen Toten zu beklagen und er hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Bailey hatte ihm heute Lexie an die Seite gestellt, auch wenn ihm Meredith lieber gewesen wäre. Gerade heute waren die Kopfverletzungen so mannigfaltig, dass sie eine Menge hätte lernen können. Und er könnte näher mit ihr zusammenarbeiten. Seufzend näherte er sich Lexie, die ihn kurz vorher hat rufen lassen, da die Testergebnisse eines Patienten gekommen seien. Er stellte sich neben sie und sah nun ebenfalls darauf. Schnell hatte er das Problem erkannt und drehte sich zu Lexie um.  
„Haben sie das Problem erkannt oder soll ich es ihnen zeigen. Wir haben wegen der Vielzahl der Patienten heute nicht soviel Zeit."

Lexie lächelte gequält. "Es ist einfach erschreckend, wie viele Menschen bei diesem Rennen Kopf und Kragen riskieren." Sie sah Derek mit ihren großen dunkelbraunen Augen fragend an. "Gab es auch schon mal Tote dabei?"

"Ich habe das Rennen zwar erst einmal miterlebt, aber da hatten wir welche zu beklagen." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Mich hätte es auf dem Weg zur Arbeit fast auch erwischt."

Lexie sah ihn erschrocken an. "Dann leben also nicht nur die Fahrer gefährlich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Unvernunft. "Ich würde nie für ein Hobby mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen." Sie lächelte. "Aber mein Hobby ist im Gegensatz dazu auch harmlos."

"Ja ich verstehe das auch nicht wie man so unvernünftig sein kann." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Da ist Fliegenfischen schon etwas harmloser. Was ist denn ihr Hobby, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich male ... Portraits. Meine Mutter war der Meinung, dass ich wirklich Talent habe. Aber ich glaube, zu einem professionellen Beruf würde es nicht reichen." Sie sah Derek mit prüfendem Blick an. "Sie haben ein außergewöhnlich markantes Gesichtsprofil, Dr. Shepherd, wenn ich das mal sagen darf. Ich würde sie gerne mal portraitieren."

"Oh, danke für das Kompliment." Er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich und richtete sich wieder auf. "Aber ich denke, dass das wegen Meredith keine so gute Idee ist. Die Dinge stehen eh nicht so gut zwischen uns und ich möchte nicht, dass Meredith noch einen Grund mehr hat, sich unsicher zu fühlen. Oder was auch immer das Problem ist."

Lexie nickte. "Ich verstehe. Gesichter faszinieren mich einfach. Deshalb möchte ich auch später mal in die plastische Chirurgie wechseln. Das wäre noch mein Traum."

"Dann sollte ich sie wohl an Dr. Sloan verweisen. Aber bei mir finden die weitaus besseren und interessanteren Operationen statt.", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Lexie wurde sich plötzlich wieder bewusst, wieso sie hier war. Sie schaute auf das Testergebnis hinunter. "Ich fürchte, sie müssen es mir noch einmal erklären", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verlegen an. 

"Das macht nichts. Immerhin befinden wir uns in einem Lehrkrankenhaus." Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und zeigte mit dem Finger an die Stelle, wo sich die Blutung befand. "Die Blutung ist zwar noch nicht so raumfordernd, aber wenn wir nicht operieren, dann kann sich ein Teil des Großhirns auf das Mittelhirn drücken und das müssen wir verhindern." Er lächelte zu ihr herunter. "Sehen sie, viel spannender als plastische Chirurgie."

Lexie erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Das kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Derek bittend an. "Würden sie trotzdem bei Dr. Sloan ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?" fragte sie.

Derek seufzte gespielt auf. "Wie schafft er es nur, mir immer die Frauen weg zu stehlen. Also schön, ich werde mit ihm reden. dass er sie nicht als Kaffeebringer missbrauchen soll. Aber nur, wenn sie mir heute bei meinen Patienten helfen." Er deutete auf die Testresultate in Lexies Hand. "Zumindest habe ich dann so die Möglichkeit, sie für die einzig wahre Chirurgie zu begeistern."

Lexie lachte. "In Ordnung. Machen wir uns an die Arbeit."

"Nach ihnen." Derek zeigte mit einer Handbewegung den Gang hinunter, wo sich die OP Räume befanden. Lexie ging voraus und er folgte ihr postwendend. Meredith hatte die beiden aus sicherer Entfernung eine Weile verfolgt. Sie konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was sie gesagt haben, aber das was sie sah, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz.

**Im Krankenhaus – auf dem Flur **

„Komm schon, wir müssen reden!" Izzie griff unsanft nach Georges' Arm und zog ihn in die nächste Wäschekammer.

Völlig überrascht von ihrem Überfall ließ er sich in die Kammer drängen und sah etwas befremdlich zu, wie Izzie sie danach verschloss und sich dagegen lehnte.

„War das jetzt eine Entführung?" fragte er und grinste sie schief an.

„Ich wollte lediglich mal eine Minute mit dir alleine sein", entgegnete sie. Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Vorhin, drüben in der Klinik, ging es ja nicht. Callie hat uns die ganze Zeit mit Argusaugen verfolgt. Ist dir das gar nicht aufgefallen?"

George runzelte die Stirn. „Das bildest du dir nur ein. Sie hat sich, genau wie wir, nur um den Patienten gekümmert", meinte er schulterzuckend.

„Denkst du!" Izzie stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Du musst mit ihr reden, George!" sagte sie eindringlich. „Dieser Zustand wird allmählich wirklich unerträglich."

„Welcher Zustand?" Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

„Von uns!" frischte Izzie sein Gedächtnis auf. „Du kannst es einem Mädchen wirklich schwer machen", seufzte sie. „Ich habe dir vor zwei Wochen meine Liebe gestanden und bis heute noch keine Reaktion von dir darauf bekommen."

George lächelte schwach. „Was erwartest du von mir? Das ich Callie verlasse?"

Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwarten soll." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Vielleicht, dass du dich nicht ganz so bemühst, ihr ein Kind zu machen", erwiderte sie dann ironisch.

George räusperte sich. „Sie hat es dir erzählt?"

„Ganz Seattle Grace weiß, dass sie versucht, schwanger zu werden." Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Aber du bist ja zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen, um zu bemerken, was hier vor sich geht", spie sie aus.

George runzelte die Stirn. „Du sprichst heute wirklich in Rätseln." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Natürlich bin ich beschäftigt. Ich habe meine Prüfung vergeigt und versuche nun, mehr zu lernen."

„Diese Art von Beschäftigung meinte ich nicht." Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte er wirklich eine lange Leitung.

„Sondern?" George wurde nun langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich spreche von dir und Lexie Grey." Izzie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Lexie ist eine Assistenzärztin im 1. Ausbildungsjahr", erklärte George.

„Und sie ist Merediths Halbschwester", warf Izzie ein. "Und wie ich gehört habe hast du dich auch schon mit ihr verabredet."

"Wir haben nur gestern nach Feierabend noch etwas zusammen bei Joe getrunken." George sah sie verblüfft an. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich fasse es nicht. Du bist eifersüchtig!" stellte er fest.

„Psst!" Izzie ging auf ihn zu und bedeckte mit ihrer Hand seinen Mund. „Willst du, dass gleich die gesamte Belegschaft vor der Tür steht?" sagte sie mahnend.

George räusperte sich. „Wir habe nur was zusammen bei Joe's getrunken", gab er kleinlaut zu. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie neugierig an. „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, bestimmte Dinge zu klären ... was war mit dir und Alex?"

„Wie?" Nun war es Izzie, die ihn verwirrt ansah. „Was meinst du?"

„Nun, ich habe zufällig beobachtet, wie ihr gestern miteinander geredet habt, oder sollte ich besser sagen ... gestritten?"

Izzie senkte den Blick. Sie fragte sich, was George von ihrem Gespräch mit Alex mitbekommen hatte. „Es ging um einen Patienten", log sie. „Wir waren nicht einer Meinung, was die Behandlung anging."

„Tatsächlich?" Er hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Seit wann arbeitest du in der Kinderchirurgie?" fragte er und grinste.

Izzie platzte endgültig der Kragen. „Du hast absolut kein Recht, mich auszuhorchen", sagte sie wütend. „Kehr erst mal vor deiner eigenen Tür!" Sie vergrub beide Hände in den Kitteltaschen.

„Komm schon, Izzie! Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, George!" Sie zog ihre Hände aus der Kitteltasche und öffnete die Tür. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie eilig den Flur entlang, als sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie stoppte und sich langsam umdrehte."

Callie ..." Sie lächelte nervös. „Was ... was tust du denn hier?"

„Ich suche George. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Nein." Izzie wünschte sich, dass die Erde unter ihr aufgehen und sie verschlucken möge, denn genau in diesem Moment hatte sich auch George dazu entschlossen, die Wäschekammer zu verlassen.

Doch Callie's Blick galt etwas anderem. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Izzie zu und griff in Richtung ihrer Kitteltasche. „Dir hängt da was aus der Tasche", bemerkte sie trocken, während sie vorsichtig die Unterhose hervorzog. „Deine?"

Izzie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen plötzlich heiß wurden. Zumal nun auch George näher kam und sich der Flur, der vorhin noch menschenleer gewesen war, langsam mit Menschen füllte. Und alle, so schien es ihr, starrten nur sie an und warteten auf eine Antwort. Sie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen und räusperte sich. „Das ist ..."

„Meine!" Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf die Person, die langsam näher kam.

George riss die Augen weit auf und starrte Izzie mit fassungslosem Blick an.

„Oh." Callie unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Izzie hob den Kopf und schaute in Alex' schadenfrohes, grinsendes Gesicht.

„Danke." Er nahm Callie die Unterhose aus der Hand, während er Izzie dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Ich muss sie wohl gestern vergessen haben", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Izzie war für einen Moment sprachlos über soviel Dreistigkeit. „Das ist doch wohl ..." begann sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war in die andere Richtung davon gegangen. 

George ging auf Callie zu und legte demonstrativ einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Ich gehe und ziehe mich um. Wartest du auf mich?" 

„Sicher." Sie lächelte. „Ich glaube, wir sind für heute fertig. Du kannst dann auch Feierabend machen", sagte sie zu Izzie gerichtet.

Izzie nickte nur. Zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig. Deshalb verabschiedete sie sich nur mit einem knappen Nicken von Callie und George und ging dann langsam den Flur hinunter.

**Im Krankenhaus - Notaufnahme**

Wie schaffte er das immer nur? Ging es Meredith durch den Kopf während sie einem verletzten Radfahrer einige Stiche verpasste, um seine blutende Wunde oberhalb der Augenbraue zu verschließen. Noch immer sah sie Derek vor sich, wie er mit Lexie flirtete. Mit Lexie. Ausgerechnet ihrer Halbschwester. Das Problem war zudem noch, dass sie ihre Schwester. Korrektur… Halbschwester nett fand. Sie wäre abgesehen von ihrem Alter die perfekte Freundin für ihn. Jetzt hatte sie noch einen Grund mehr auf ihn wütend zu sein. Nicht nur, dass er mit ihrer Halbschwester flirtete. Nein, er flirtete mit ihrer viel zu jungen Halbschwester. Wütend zog sie zu fest mit dem Nadelhalter und ihr Patient beschwerte sich lautstark, da er trotz der örtlichen Betäubung, einen Schmerz verspürte. Meredith entschuldigte sich kurz und konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie brauchte nicht mehr lange und der Radfahrer verschwand dankend um die Ecke. Seufzend reinigte sie den Bereich und ging dann in einen kleinen Raum nebenan, wo bereits ihr nächster Patient auf sie wartete. Sie schnappte sich vorher noch seine bereits angefertigte Krankenakte und ging dann in das Zimmer rein.

„Guten Tag, Mr…." Sie erstarrte kurz, dann begann sie zu grinsen. „Viper!", rief sie erfreut aus.

„Ich sagte ja, dass wir uns wieder sehen würden." Er lehnte sich vergnügt auf der Liege zurück, als auch er Meredith wieder erkannte. „Wie ich sehe, sind sie immer noch nett anzusehen. Wollen sie sich dieses Jahr mit mir hinter der Ziellinie treffen? Dort könnten wir unser Wiedersehen feiern." Grinsend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie immer noch ihr Testosteron Problem.", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

„Ja, ich wollte mich nicht davon trennen." Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Meredith begann seine Wunde zu inspizieren.

„Was? Ein harter Kerl wie sie zuckt zusammen?" Sie kicherte vergnügt.

„Ich bin nur so erregt, weil sie mich nach so langer Zeit wieder berühren.", antwortete er ihr grinsend.

„Da ist es wieder. Alles ins schmutzige reinziehend. Ernsthaft, sie sollten das mit dem Testosteron in den Griff bekommen." Sie holte eine Spritze, um ihm eine örtliche Betäubung zu geben. „Ich muss das an ihrem Bein nähen und dafür örtlich betäuben.", informierte sie ihn in einem Doktortonfall.

„Sie dürfen bei mir alles machen. Das wissen sie doch." Dafür erntete er ein Augen rollen ihrerseits und lachte auf. Als sie die Spritze etwas unsanfter ansetzte, zuckte er erneut zusammen. „Lektion gelernt. Verärgere niemals den heißen Doktor, wenn eine Spritze im Spiel ist."

„Lektion sehr schnell gelernt." Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arbeit. Registrierte aber seine Blicke, die an ihrem Körper entlang wanderten. Lächelnd beendete sie ihre Arbeit und zog ihre Handschuhe aus. „Das hätten wir. Wieder einmal." Sie holte sich seine Krankenakte und schrieb ein paar Notizen rein, während er im Hintergrund seine Beine über die Liege schwang und sich hinter sie stellte. „Ich nehme mal an, dass ich sie auch in diesem Jahr nicht von dem Rennen abhalten kann?" Nachdem sie alles eingetragen hatte, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und wurde von seinen Lippen auf den ihren begrüßt. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden beendete er den Kuss wieder.

„Nur wenn sie mit mir ausgehen." Schelmisch grinste er sie an.

„Leider kann ich ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht tun." Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Kommen sie schon. Geben sie ihrem Herz einen Ruck und gehen sie mit mir aus." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Es ist mir verboten mit Patienten auszugehen.", warf sie protestierend ein und zog ihre Hand langsam wieder zurück.

„Schade." Er holte sich seine Jacke und ging zur Tür. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wieder sehen." Zwinkernd verließ er den Raum.

Meredith sah ihm kurz hinterher, begann dann aber auch gleich mit den Aufräumarbeiten, da der nächste Patient schon wieder wartete. Noch immer etwas in Gedanken versunken warf sie ihren Abfall in den Mülleimer. Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie Derek hinter der Glasscheibe, der angewidert den Kopf schüttelte und dann wegging. Frustriert ließ sie die Schultern fallen. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet diese Szene beobachtet haben. Seufzend verließ sie das Zimmer wieder und suchte nach der nächsten Patientenakte. Irgendwie hatte sie die Nase voll von dem Dead Baby Bike Race, aber mit einem Blick auf all die Verletzten wusste sie, dass sie noch einen langen harten Arbeitstag vor sich haben würde. 

**Krankenhaus - Waschraum**

Das war neu. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich gegen eine Operation gewährt. Cristina stand kopfschüttelnd im Waschraum und schrubbte sich die Finger fast wund. Unten in der Notaufnahme wimmelte es nur so von blutigen Unfällen und sie wollte dabei sein. Sich den besten Fall raussuchen und den verfolgen. Dann den nächsten Patienten suchen, bis die Notaufnahme irgendwann wieder leer war. Stattdessen musste sie bei einer Routineoperation dabei sein. Bailey hasste sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass Bailey sich so an ihr rächen wollte nachdem sie vor ein paar Monaten deren Namen von der OP Tafel gewischt hat. Das war es. Bailey rächte sich an ihr. Die Tür zum Waschraum ging auf und Cristina schrubbte noch heftiger ihre Finger. Bailey hasste sie nicht nur. Sie machte sich auch einen Spaß daraus, sie richtig zu quälen.

„Dr. Yang."

„Dr. Burke."

Sie blickte nicht zu ihm auf, obwohl sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr spürte. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich weiter darauf, ihre Hände zu schrubben, wie es vor dem Beginn einer jeden Operation notwendig war.

„Wo ist Dr. Karev?", beendete Burke schließlich die Stille zwischen den beiden und blickte zu Cristina hinüber, die noch immer stur nach vorne sah.

„Er ist laut Baileys Meinung zu emotional involviert und da ich im letzten Jahr eine Menge Herzoperationen mitgemacht hatte, fand sie es besser, wenn ich assistiere." Sie begann sich die Seife von den Armen zu waschen. „Und glaub mir, ich wäre lieber unten in der Notaufnahme als hier oben." Sie blinzelte kurz zu ihm rüber. „Wie war der Urlaub?"

„Erholsam." Er atmete tief durch. „Wir sollten über das ganze reden."

„Ich habe bereits bei einer solchen Operation assistiert und daher denke ich, dass du weißt, wie gut ich bin. Deswegen werde ich jetzt nicht die Risiken durchgehen.", hakte sie schnell ein, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er nicht von der bevorstehenden Operation sprach.

„Du weißt, dass ich von der Hochzeit spreche." Burke war jetzt ebenfalls damit beschäftigt, seine Hände und Unterarme einzuseifen, blickte aber zu Cristina hinüber, die noch immer auf den laufenden Wasserstrahl vor ihr starrte.

„Es gab keine Hochzeit." Sagte sie kalt und schielte erneut kurz zu ihm rüber, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf ihre Tätigkeit, die Arme von der Seife zu befreien.

„Und genau darüber sollten wir sprechen." Er wusste, dass es hart werden würde. Cristina konnte sehr stur sein und was er gemacht hat, erforderte jetzt viel Geduld mit ihr.

„Wir haben eine Operation an einem kleinen Baby vor uns. Jetzt ist mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nachher werde ich wieder in der Notaufnahme arbeiten. Dann ist auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Der richtige Zeitpunkt war, als ich dir gesagt habe, was ich für eine Hochzeit will und du zusammen mit deiner und auch mit meiner Mutter entschieden hast, irgendetwas daraus zu machen, was nicht wir waren." Sie trat einen Schritt von dem Waschbecken zurück und schaute ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig an. „Wir sollten uns einfach professionell verhalten und das machen, wofür wir bezahlt werden."

„Cristina." Burke drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Dr. Yang." Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick ab, da sie ihm noch nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, da die abgesagte Hochzeit sie noch immer schmerzte. „Ich sagte, dass wir hier professionell bleiben sollen."

„Wir müssen irgendwann einmal darüber reden." Er begann wieder seine Hände zu schrubben, behielt seine Augen aber auf Cristina, die jetzt zu Boden blickte.

„Ja, vielleicht. Irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt und auch nicht morgen. Du warst es nicht, der einfach stehen gelassen wurde, nur um dann zuhause festzustellen, dass die persönlichen Dinge des anderen fehlen." Sie atmete tief durch. „Jetzt haben wir eine Operation vor uns, Dr. Burke." Damit drehte sie sich rum und ging in den Operationssaal hinein. Sie hörte Burke seufzen und schluckte hart. Geduldig ließ sie sich von den OP Schwestern in ihren sterilen Kittel helfen. Sie war noch nicht bereit zu reden.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie öffnete die Haustür und zog ihre Schuhe von den Füssen, während sie den Flur bis zur Küche hinunterging. Stöhnend massierte sie ihre verspannten Nackenmuskeln. Der Tag war der pure Horror gewesen, und sie war froh, nun zuhause zu sein. Der Gedanke an eine heiße Dusche reizte sie, aber was sie jetzt noch dringender brauchte, war eine Flasche Alkohol. Doch ihre Suche war vergebens. Anscheinend hatte Meredith den Rest Tequila selber getrunken, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Kein Wunder also, dass sie bereits im Bett lag und schlief. Müde ging Izzie zu Meredith Schlafzimmer hinüber und klopfte an. "Meredith, bist du wach?"

"Ja, komm rein Izzie." Meredith lag müde auf ihrem Bett. Frustriert wie der Tag gelaufen war, hatte sie sich eine große Schachtel Eis geschnappt und war Willens sie ganz zu essen.

Izzie stolperte in Meredith Zimmer und ließ sich bäuchlings neben ihrer Freundin aufs Bett fallen. "Hast du noch irgendwo was Hochprozentiges, etwas, dass die Gehirnzellen langsam absterben lässt?" Sie stöhnte leise auf. "Ich möchte nämlich den heutigen Tag gerne für immer aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen."

Meredith schaufelte sich einen weiteren Löffel Eis in den Mund und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Sie hielt Izzie die Schachtel mit Eis hin. "Viel besser als Alkohol. Mit Alkohol sehen die Kerle besser aus und man bringt sie mit nach Hause. Nur um am nächsten Morgen festzustellen, dass sie gar nicht gut aussehen. Aber mit Eis." Sie nickte jetzt bedeutungsvoll mit dem Kopf. "Mit Eis werden wir fett und die Männer sprechen uns nicht mehr an. Viel besser als Alkohol."

"Was interessieren mich Männer. Nach dem heutigen Tag wird mich sowieso keiner mehr einladen. Gott .." Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Diese blöde Unterhose hat für immer und ewig meinen Ruf zerstört!"

"Unterhosen haben auf unserer Arbeitsstätte die Tendenz dazu. Sieh mich an. Ich die ehebrecherische Hure kann dir einiges über Unterhosen erzählen. Und deswegen dürfen die Männer nicht mehr schön getrunken werden." Sie wedelte mit der Eisschachtel vor Izzies Nase herum.

"Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich Alex hasse?" Sie tauchte den Löffel bis zum Anschlag in das Eis.

"Ein oder zweimal heute." Sie holte sich ein Kissen und umarmte es. "Was hat er denn dieses Mal gesagt?"

"Nichts, das ist es ja gerade!" Izzie tauchte den Löffel ein weiteres Mal ein. "Er hat nur da gestanden und blöde gegrinst. Und nun denkt die halbe Belegschaft des Seattle Grace, dass ich ein Verhältnis mit ihm habe!"

"Izzie, es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber die ganze Belegschaft weiß, dass ihr mal eine Beziehung hattet." Sie umarmte das Kissen noch ein wenig fester. "Wenigstens hat er seine Unterhose wieder."

Izzie verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen und brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Ja", sagte sie noch prustend vor lachen", wenigstens hat er seine Unterhose wieder. Mein Ruf ist zerstört, George glaubt, dass ich ein Verhältnis mit Alex habe, aber Hauptsache Alex ist glücklich." Sie ließ sich stöhnend neben Meredith nieder und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf. "Bitte lass mich jetzt ganz schnell einschlafen und morgen aufwachen und feststellen, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe!"

Meredith fing an zu lachen. "So wie bei Dallas? Das würde mir auch gefallen." Sie zog einen Teil der Bettdecke zu sich, um sich damit zudecken zu können. "Wenigstens ist deine Unterwäsche nicht am schwarzen Brett geendet." Meredith hörte ein leises Schnarchen und grinste leicht. Sie stellte die fast leere Schachtel Eis zur Seite und machte das Licht aus.

**Das Leben ist wie das Spiel Flüsterpost, wenn man betrachtet wie wir jeden Tag etwas sehen oder hören und es falsch deuten.. Die Frage ist nur, nach welchen Regeln man es spielt (**_**Alex redet vor der Kinderintensiv mit Ava**_**). Denn wenn man betrügt, dann verdirbt man sich nur selber die Freude an dem Spiel (**_**Burke sucht in seinem Schrank nach etwas, findet es aber nicht. Knallt den Schrank wütend zu**_**), denn man kann sich die Regel nicht so biegen wie man es will (**_**George beobachtet Izzie während er auf Callie wartet**_**). Die Flüsterpost ist ein gutes Beispiel, dass man genau hinhören sollte, weil es sonst zu Missverständnissen kommt. Was bei dem Kinderspiel noch Spaß bereitet, das kann später, wenn man erwachsen ist verletzend sein (**_**Meredith sieht Derek aus dem Aufzug kommen und geht zu ihm hin. Er ignoriert sie und verlässt das Krankenhaus**_


	5. Chapter 5

**4.05 - Shattered Dreams**

_So much for your promises  
They died the day you let me go  
Caught up in a web of lies  
But it was just too late to know_

I thought it was you  
Who would stand by my side

And now you've given me, given me  
Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams  
Feel like I could run away, run away  
From this empty heart

You said you'd die for me

Woke up to reality  
And found the future not so bright  
I dreamt the impossible  
That maybe things could work out right

I thought it was you  
Who would do me no wrong

(chorus)

From this empty heart

I thought it was you who you'd die for love

(chorus)

Oh no no no - you said you'd die for me  
Oh oh, oh oh, die for me  
So much for your promises

**Träume sind etwas für Phantasten. Ein Arzt sollte hingegen nicht träumen, sondern an die Wissenschaft glauben und ihr vertrauen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Träumen, lässt sich diese beweisen. Doch das, was man sich vorstellt. Reines Wunschdenken. Sie können wie eine Seifenblase wieder zerplatzen (**_**Cristina betrachtet sich ihren Verlobungsring**_**).Man begibt sich in seinen Träumen in eine Fantasiewelt und man schlüpft in eine andere Rolle, von der man glaubt, dass sie so viel besser als man selber ist (**_**Meredith beobachtet wie ungezwungen Lexie mit Mark spricht**_**). Doch am Ende belügt man sich selber und kämpft nur gegen seine Fantasiegestalten (**_**Derek kommt aus seinem Wohnwagen und hat etwas in eine Wolldecke eingehüllt. Etwas Pelziges springt hervor und läuft weg**_**). Bei diesem Kampf, den man mehr oder weniger mit sich selber führt, können andere mit rein gezogen werden (**_**Alex redet mit Ava über Testresultate. Izzie sieht es und geht weg**_**). Und wenn die eigenen Träume erst einmal andere einschließen, dann wacht man oft schneller auf als einem lieb ist (**_**Callie liest in einem Buch mit dem Thema „Schwangerschaft", während George eher skeptisch auf den Titel des Buches starrt**_**).  
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith ging noch immer der gestrige Tag des Dead Baby Bike Race durch den Kopf. Seitdem hatte sie nicht mehr mit Derek geredet. Entweder schaffte sie es ihn zu meiden oder er sie. Zumindest waren sie beide sehr erfolgreich darin. Hatten sie einmal ein schlechtes Timing und trafen sich doch auf einem Gang, so beschleunigten sie schnell ihre Schritte, um erst gar nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, den anderen anzusehen. Denn das endete meist in einem kalten Blick gefolgt von einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengrube. Sie musste für heute nur noch ein paar Testresultate in die Patientenakten einfügen und dann könnte sie endlich nach Hause gehen. In Gedanken versunken ging sie um die Ecke und stieß unsanft mit einem Kollegen zusammen. Sie murmelte ein „Entschuldigung", doch dann erstarrte sie, als sie ihren Kollegen erkannt hatte. Wortlos half Derek ihr dabei die Unterlagen wieder aufzuheben und setzte dann seinen Weg wieder fort.

„Sind wir jetzt wieder da angelangt." Rief Meredith ihm nach, woraufhin Derek stehen blieb und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du agierst so, als ob ich alles falsch mache, dabei flirtest du dich durch das Krankenhaus."

„Ich mache was?" Er kam wieder näher auf sie zu und sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich flirte mit niemandem." Meredith lachte daraufhin höhnisch auf. „Was? Ich flirte mit niemandem und ich küsse definitiv nicht meine Patienten.", verärgert hob er seine Stimme, so dass einige der Krankenschwestern sich zu den beiden umdrehten.

„Er hat mich geküsst.", konterte sie aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast dich küssen lassen." Damit er nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregte, hatte er seine Stimme wieder gesenkt, doch man hörte deutlich seine Missbilligung heraus.

„Er hat mich kalt erwischt und ich war erschrocken darüber. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich hier einen passiven Part." Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

„Ich sage es noch einmal. Ich flirte mit niemandem." Auch er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust während er ihr einen kalten Blick zuwarf.

„Nein, du flirtest nicht mit niemandem. Du flirtest mit Lexie." Sie merkte, dass sich bei dem Gedanken, Derek ausgerechnet an Lexie zu verlieren, Tränen in den Augen bildeten und drehte sich sofort ab, damit er sie nicht sehen konnte. Doch Derek war sich sofort klar, warum sie sich von ihm abwandte und seine Wut auf sie wurde langsam weniger. Sich umschauend entdeckte er ein Bereitschaftszimmer und er zog sie an ihrem Ärmel, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu erlangen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Lass uns dort drin weiter reden." Er deutete auf den Raum hin.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir da rein gehen." Tief Luft holend, versuchte sie ihre Gefühle wieder kontrollieren zu können.

„Und ich will nicht mitten auf einem Flur weiter reden." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und geleitete sie in das Bereitschaftszimmer hinein.

Meredith konnte ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin. „Was hast du mir wichtiges zu sagen?" Ihre Stimme klang noch immer zittrig und sie fürchtete ihre Beherrschung gleich ganz zu verlieren.

„Ich flirte nicht mit Lexie. Sie interessiert mich nicht. Die einzigen Gespräche, die wir haben beziehen sich auf das berufliche. Meredith, ich würde niemals etwas mit Lexie anfangen." Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, doch er fürchtete um ihre Zurückweisung. Als Meredith wieder höhnisch auflachte und sich dann endlich zu ihm herumdrehte, straffte er die Schultern.

„Du flirtest mit ihr. Permanent. Ich sehe es doch, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhältst. Und war sie es nicht, die du so hübsch fandest?" Wütend starrte sie ihn an.

„Ja, es war Lexie, die ich damals in der Bar getroffen habe. Aber ich wusste nicht, wer sie war. Und selbst wenn sie irgendeine Frau wäre. Ich interessiere mich nicht für sie. Du interessierst mich." Er sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an, doch Meredith schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, mir das zu zeigen." Sie spürte erneut, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. „Ich muss hier raus." Aufgebracht stürmte sie zu der Tür, doch Derek war schneller und lehnte seinen Körper dagegen, so dass sie sie nicht öffnen konnte. „Derek, lass mich raus."

„Meredith, bitte." Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Augenkontakt mit ihr herzustellen. Als sie ihn endlich ansah, liefen ihr die ersten Tränen die Wange hinunter.

„Kannst du es nicht sehen, Derek?" Ihre Stimme kam nur noch einem Flüstern nahe.

„Was?"

„Das wir beide…" Ihre Stimme brach und sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um den Satz zu beenden. „Das wir beide vielleicht nicht füreinander bestimmt sind." Derek sprang fast von der Tür weg, als ob diese Feuer gefangen hätte. Sofort nutzte Meredith ihre Chance und verschwand so schnell sie konnte aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer. Fast in Trance taumelte Derek zurück, bis er gegen eine Wand gepresst war, wo er zu Boden sank und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Seufzend schob Izzie die Patientenakte zurück in den Aktenwagen und rieb sich die Hände. Sie schaute hoch, als Dr. Bailey an ihr vorbeilief.

„Ach, Dr. Bailey, ich habe den Patienten in Zimmer 8 für die OP vorbereitet. Haben sie noch etwas anderes für mich zu tun?"

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist erstaunlich ruhig heute", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber es kann ja auch nicht immer so wie gestern zugehen." Sie rollte mit den Augen, als sie an das Dead Baby Bike Race vom Vortag dachte, wo es nicht eine Minute Verschnaufpause gegeben hatte, weil ständig neue Verletzte ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden waren.

Izzie nickte. „Das stimmt wohl." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Von mir aus können sie jetzt Pause machen, Stevens", sagte Dr. Bailey.

„Ist gut", nickte Izzie.

„Bleiben sie aber bitte in Rufbereitschaft!" Ein Grinsen machte sich plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Ich hoffe, sie haben ihren Pieper mit frischen Batterien aufgefüllt." Sie zwinkerte Izzie noch einmal zu und ging dann weiter.

Izzie sah ihr schmunzelnd hinterher. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 2. Genau die richtige Zeit, um ein kurzes Mittagsschläfchen zu halten, überlegte sie. Sie stellte ihren Pieper an und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Bereitschaftsraum. Sie wählte gleich den ersten auf der Etage. Doch als sie die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet hatte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle stehen.

„Oh ... Entschuldigung", stotterte sie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Raum schon besetzt ist." In Anbetracht von Alex' lässiger Kleidung, die nur aus einer Jogginghose und einem schwarzen Tankshirt bestand, vergaß Izzie für einen Moment, dass sie ihm in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Komm doch rein!" Er setzte sich auf und legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Nein danke, ich verkehre nicht mit Kollegen, denen es Spaß macht, andere Kollegen vor Kollegen bloßzustellen", sagte sie kühl. Sie drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Izzie!" 

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Ich meine ..." Alex räusperte sich. „Dr. Stevens."

Izzie zog die Stirn kraus. „Versuchst du komisch zu sein?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hattest mich gebeten, dass ich dich nicht mehr Izzie nennen soll. Also dann ... Dr. Stevens."

Izzie verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn das deine Art seine soll, „Entschuldigung" zu sagen, dann ist es dir gründlich misslungen!"

Alex seufzte und legte seine Hände in den Nacken. „Komm schon, Izzie. Ich habe mich für das entschuldigt, was ich über Duquette und O'Malley gesagt habe." Er sah ihr offen in die Augen. „Was soll ich noch tun? Auf die Knie fallen und um Abbitte bitten?" Ironie klang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du hast mich gestern vor allen bloßgestellt!" stieß sie wütend hervor. „Vielleicht macht es dir ja Spaß, dass nun alle denken, dass wir ein Verhältnis miteinander haben. Aber mir nicht!"

„Wo ist dein Humor geblieben? Früher hättest du darüber gelacht", sagte er lässig.

„Ja, früher." Izzie's Augen verdunkelten sich. „Aber ich habe mich verändert, Alex. Ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor einem Jahr. Aber du ..." Sie wies mit ihrem Finger zu ihm hin. „Du bist noch dasselbe unsensible, selbstsüchtige Arschloch, das ich damals für den „Scheintoten" verlassen habe!"

Er saß da wie erstarrt, unfähig seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen. Der Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, so dass er unfähig war, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. 

Izzie konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten. Sie wirbelte herum, stieß die Tür auf und rannte über den Flur zu den Waschräumen. Sie war erleichtert, dass niemand im Raum war. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich am Waschbecken abstützte. Sie war selber schockiert über ihre eigenen Worte. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wieso konnte sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht neutral verhalten?

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als der Pieper ansprang und der Signalton durch den leeren Raum hallte. Dr. Bailey brauchte sie. Schnell drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie verließ die Damentoilette.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Seufzend begann George den Laborbericht von vorne zu lesen, den er schon seit 10 Minuten in der Hand hielt und dessen Inhalt ihm immer noch nicht verständlich geworden war, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, doch das Auftauchen von Izzie's Gesicht in seinen Gedanken, förderte nicht gerade seine Konzentration.

Er hatte schon die halbe Nacht darüber nachgegrübelt, wieso sie wieder etwas mit Alex Karev angefangen hatte, obwohl sie ihm, George O'Malley, erst vor zwei Wochen ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hatte. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn. Welche Art von Liebesbeweis sollte das wohl sein, mit einem anderen Mann ins Bett zu gehen? George kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. So viel er auch darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er war zu keinem klaren Ergebnis gekommen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ihn zwei Arme von hinten umfingen und festhielten und er eine warme, weiche Wange an seiner spürte.

„Callie?" Überrascht sah er über seine Schulter.

Sie ließ ihn los und lachte. „Wen hast du sonst erwartet ... Dr. Bailey?"

Er fiel in das Lachen mit ein. „Was tust du hier?" fragte er, nachdem er sich sanft ihrer Umarmung entzogen hatte.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, weil ich dir etwas Wichtiges erzählen wollte."

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." George sah seine Frau erwartungsvoll an.

„Meine Mutter rief heute morgen an, nachdem du gegangen warst und fragte, wann es uns recht wäre, dass sie und mein Dad uns besuchen kommen könnten", sagte Callie eifrig. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich erst fragen müsste." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah George fragend an. „Was denkst du?"

Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Callie's Familie war die letzte, die er jetzt hier haben wollte. Die Sache mit Izzie wurde immer komplizierter, da sie ihm nun auch noch die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt hatte, dass er endlich mit Callie über ihre Beziehung reden sollte. Er zog die Stirn in Falten. Von welcher Beziehung sie gesprochen hatte, war ihm allerdings schleierhaft, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihr einen eindeutigen Antrag in der Richtung gemacht zu haben. Und seitdem sie sich auch einfach die Freiheit herausgenommen hatte, mit anderen Männern zu schlafen, wusste er nicht, wie ernst es ihr damit wirklich war. Wie auch immer, er konnte weder Callie's Mom noch ihren Dad bei den weiteren Planungen, was seine Zukunft betraf, gebrauchen.

„George?" Ungeduldig wippte Callie mit dem Fuß, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. „Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"

„Sag ihnen ..." Er räusperte sich. „Wir haben derzeit sehr viel zu tun in der Klinik und wenig Zeit, um uns um sie zu kümmern."

Callie sah ihn mit einem befremdlichen Blick an. „George, ich habe meine Eltern vor Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen. Und meine Mutter hat dich überhaupt noch gar nicht kennen gelernt", sagte sie leicht pikiert. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich damals gut mit meinem Vater verstanden."

George lächelte gequält. „Ja, das schon, aber ..." Er stoppte mitten im Satz. Ihm fiel kein Grund ein, den er nennen konnte. „Okay", gab er seufzend nach. „Such du dir ein Datum aus."

Callie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie wäre es in zwei Wochen?"

„Wie du meinst."

Callie begann plötzlich zu kichern. „Ich habe es ihr erzählt", grinste sie.

George sah sie verwirrt an. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?"

„Das wir versuchen, ein Baby zu machen", platzte es aus Callie heraus.

George sah sie entsetzt an. „Du hast deiner Mutter erzählt, dass wir ...?"

Callie nickte.

„Weißt du überhaupt, in welch peinliche Lage zu mich bringst, wenn du allen erzählst, dass wir versuchen, ein Kind zu machen?" 

„Wieso allen?" fragte Callie verwirrt. „Ich habe es nur Addison und jetzt meiner Mutter erzählt."

„Und woher weiß es Izzie?"

Callie sah ihn mit fassungslosem Blick an. „Du redest mit Izzie Stevens über unser Sexleben?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" stieß er hervor. „Sie hat es mir erzählt."

Callie erinnerte sich ganz plötzlich, dass sie Izzie am Tag von Cristina's und Preston Burke's Hochzeit erzählt hatte, dass sie und George sich darum bemühten, ein Baby zu bekommen. Trotzdem fand sie es etwas merkwürdig, dass sie zum zentralen Gesprächsthema in einer Konversation zwischen George und Izzie geworden war.

„Sie hat kein eigenes Leben. Deshalb muss sie über das anderer tratschen", bemerkte Callie schnippisch.

„Na erlaube mal!" George sah Callie empört an. „Nicht sie tratscht herum, du bist doch diejenige, die vor anderen unser Sexleben ausbreitet!"

„Das ist doch wieder typisch für dich, dass du sie verteidigst!" giftete Callie zurück. „Vielleicht hättest du besser sie heiraten sollen. Du rennst doch sowieso bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihr und heulst dich aus."

„Es reicht jetzt! Das hier ist weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu streiten!" versuchte George die Diskussion zu beenden. „Izzie ist nur eine gute Freundin. Deine Eifersucht ist hier völlig fehl am Platz!"

Callie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen nachdenklich an. „Wirklich?" fragte sie leise.

George öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder. Er blieb Callie die Antwort schuldig, denn sie hatte sich bereits von ihm abgewandt und den Raum verlassen.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Cristina betrachtete sich die letzten Testresultate von Alexa Pope. Auch wenn Alex eigentlich für den Fall eingeteilt war, so interessierte sie es doch, wie es dem kleinen Mädchen ging. Immerhin musste sie dafür eine zeitlang Burke neben sich ertragen und da wollte sie schon wissen, ob sich dieses Opfer gelohnt hatte. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass die Ergebnisse gut aussahen. Sie händigte die Akte wieder einer der Krankenschwestern aus, als Burke ihr einen Becher mit Kaffee vor sie stellte. Verwundert trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Es ist nur Kaffee, Cristina." Burke managte ein Lächeln, da es ihn an das erste Mal erinnerte.

„Dr. Yang." Cristina sah jetzt zu Burke, dessen Lächeln so langsam gefror.

„Also gut. Die Art und Weise wie es gelaufen ist war nicht richtig, aber…" Cristina warf ihm jetzt einen Blick zu, bei dem er wusste, dass er besser ruhig blieb, bevor sie ihn mitten auf einem belebten Krankenhausgang so umbrachte, dass es doch noch wie ein Unfall aussah.

„Du willst nicht dahin gehen. Glaube mir. Dir war es schon lange vorher klar, dass du die Hochzeit nicht willst. Aber so wie es gehandhabt wurde, war einfach nur billig." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also lass es lieber. Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören."

„Ich will mich nicht…" Wieder erntete er einen kalten Blick von Cristina.

„Oh, du willst dich nicht entschuldigen? Vielleicht soll ich mich entschuldigen, weil ich alles getan habe, dass ich zu deiner perfekten Braut werde? Du wolltest das nicht, ich habe es verstanden." Sie schnaubte wütend auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, da für sie das Gespräch beendet war.

Burke packte ihren Arm und zog sie etwas hinter sich her, auch wenn er damit die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Angestellter auf sich zog. Er öffnete ein freies Untersuchungszimmer und schob sie dann hinein.

„Wirst du jetzt zum Höhlenmenschen?" Sie schaffte es endlich sich von ihm zu lösen und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Wenn du auf dem Flur eine Szene machen musst, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel, dass er sich gerade an seinem eigenen Ast sägte und zwar an der falschen Seite, so dass er jederzeit hinunterfallen könnte. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum ich so lange gewartet habe. Vermutlich weil ich die Anzeichen übersehen wollte."

„Anzeichen übersehen? Ich rate dir, dass Gespräch zu beenden, bevor du etwas sagst, was du bereuen könntest:" Da er sie jetzt etwas verwundert ansah, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich denke, dass das Gespräch beendet ist."

„Cristina, lass uns…" Bevor Cristina von irgendwoher einen spitzen Gegenstand herholen konnte, verstummte er erneut.

„Dr. Yang." Sie war wieder herum gewirbelt und fixierte Burke. „Ich habe gestern darum gebeten, dass wir es professionell angehen. Du willst reden? Zu spät. Dafür kommst du zu spät. Und bis ich jetzt reden will, wird es noch dauern, wenn überhaupt. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Burke nickte ihr zu. „Gut, dann pack deinen Kaffee ein, ich bin in der Lage, ihn mir selber zu holen, wenn ich will." Damit verließ sie das Untersuchungszimmer wieder und ging so schnell sie konnte von der Station hinunter, bevor er sie wieder wie Neandertaler irgendwo einsperren konnte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Dr. Bailey stand im Waschraum und bereitete sich gerade auf eine OP vor, als eine Schwester den Raum betrat.

„Dr. Bailey? Ihr Mann rief gerade an. Er bittet darum, dass sie sofort zurückrufen."

Miranda Bailey hob ihre mit Schaum bedeckten Arme und seufzte. „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich sofort zurückrufen könnte?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Rufen sie ihn bitte zurück und sagen sie ihm, dass ich mich später melde, wenn die OP vorbei ist."

Die Schwester räusperte sich. „Er sagte, dass es wirklich dringend wäre. Er geht wohl ums Baby ..." Sie hielt der Ärztin das Telefon entgegen.

„Na gut." Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spülte den Schaum unter dem fließenden Wasser ab, bevor sie zum Telefon griff. „Danke." Sie nickte noch einmal der Schwester zu, bevor sie langsam die Nummer eintippte.

„Tuck? Was ist los? Die Schwester meinte, dass du angerufen hättest. Was ist mit William?" Sie lauschte. „Wenn er sich heiß anfühlt, dann solltest du vielleicht mal Fieber messen. - Wie?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, du weißt nicht, wie man bei einem Baby Fieber misst! - Ja, sicher im Po, wo sonst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er nicht essen mag, dann lass ihn. Wichtig ist, dass er viel trinkt. Ich komme heute etwas früher nach Hause, in Ordnung? - Wie meinst du das ‚sofort'? Ich habe einen Job, Tucker Jones! Ich habe gleich eine OP vor mir. Ich kann ja wohl schlecht zu meinem Patienten gehen und ihm sagen, dass seine OP verschoben wird, weil mein Ehemann nicht weiß, wie er bei seinem Sohn Fieber messen soll! - Nein, das kann kein anderer übernehmen. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod! - Bei dir auch?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Atmet er? – Gut. Bewegt er sich? – In Ordnung. – Oh, er lacht dich jetzt sogar an... Na, dann scheint es ihm ja nicht ganz so schlecht zu gehen. Ich melde mich später noch mal. Ich muss jetzt ein Leben retten." Sie legte schnell auf, bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte. Seufzend legte sie das Telefon beiseite. Sie konnte förmlich den Ärger riechen, der sie abends erwartete, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn ein Patient wartete auf sie. Sie griff wieder nach der Seife, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und begann erneut, sich die Arme und Hände einzuschäumen.

**Hotel – Alex' Zimmer**

Gelangweilt zappte Alex durch die Programme seines TV Geräts, während er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm. Es war nicht die erste Bierflasche, die er an diesem Abend trank. Auf dem Tisch stand schon eine beachtliche Ansammlung leerer Flaschen. Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass Alkohol nicht die Lösung seiner Probleme war. Sein Vater hatte ihm vorgelebt, wie tief man sinken konnte, wenn man erst einmal abhängig geworden war. Und Alkohol war nicht die einzige Droge gewesen, die er regelmäßig konsumiert hatte. Und wenn er betrunken gewesen war, dann war er nicht er selber gewesen. Dann war es geradezu so, als ob ein Fremder mit im Haus gelebt hätte. Alex und seine zwei Jahre ältere Schwester hatte er verschont, doch seine eigene Ehefrau hatte den Hass und die Abscheu körperlich zu spüren bekommen, die er für sich selber empfand.

Eines Tages war es wieder soweit gewesen, und Alex hatte seinen passiven Status aufgegeben und sich dazwischen geworfen. Er hatte einfach zugeschlagen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Den Blick, den sein Vater ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor er für immer das Haus und die Familie verlassen hatte, würde er wohl niemals vergessen.

Alex hatte niemals wie sein Vater werden wollen. Er war anders, hatte er sich immer eingeredet. Das Medizinstudium war sein Neuanfang gewesen, eine Möglichkeit, allem zu entfliehen. Endlich konnte er beweisen, dass er gut war und nicht so, wie sein Vater immer gesagt hatte, ein Versager, der es zu nichts bringen würde. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn nun hart, dass sein Vater Recht behalten hatte. Er war ein egozentrisches Arschloch, das eiskalt über die Gefühle anderer hinweg ging. Izzie hatte Recht. Er war es nicht wert, dass man sich überhaupt noch mit ihm abgab.

Alex nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche, als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Langsam stand er vom Sofa auf und ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Habe ich dich gestört?" Rebecca sah ihn mit großen Augen fragend an. „Ich weiß, dass es schon spät ist, aber wir hatten in der Klinik wenig Zeit, um miteinander zu reden."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast mich nicht gestört."

„Darf ich kurz reinkommen?"

Er öffnete die Tür weiter, um sie hereinzulassen. „Ich bin eigentlich nicht auf Gäste eingestellt", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen. 

Rebecca sah entsetzt zum Tisch hinüber, wo sich die Bierflaschen stapelten. „Du hast getrunken." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Alex nickte. Er ging zum Tisch hinüber und nahm eine volle Flasche und hielt sie Rebecca entgegen. „Auch eins?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch gut." Er ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder. „Worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal dafür bedanken, was du für Alexa getan hast. Ohne diese OP wäre sie vermutlich gestorben."

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nur meinen Job gemacht habe", erwiderte er knapp.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sie ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa. Was sie ihm sagen wollte war nicht einfach. Und in Anbetracht seines nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Zustandes wahrscheinlich auch nicht angebracht. „Jeff und ich lassen uns scheiden", platzte es dann aus ihr heraus.

Er sah sie mit irritiertem Blick an. „Habt ihr das heute in der Klinik am Krankenbett eurer Tochter beschlossen?" fragte er. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Na, das nenne ich doch mal ein klasse Timing."

Rebecca sah ihn befremdlich an. „Es stimmt schon lange nicht mehr in unserer Ehe. Schon vor Alexa's Geburt hat es gekriselt", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

„Gut." Er nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht der Grund bin."

Rebecca senkte den Blick. „Was ich dir damals gesagt habe, von wegen, dass du mir einen Grund geben sollst zum Bleiben ...", begann sie zögernd. „Ich meinte das ehrlich. Nur ein Wort von dir und ich wäre geblieben." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Alex ... ich ..." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Nicht!" Er entzog ihr schnell seine Hand und sprang vom Sofa auf, so schnell es sein angetrunkener Zustand zuließ. „Ich will es nicht hören!" stieß er hervor. „Ich bin es nicht wert, glaub mir!"

Geschockt sah sie ihn an. „Alex ..."

„Nein!" Er machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Rebecca erhob sich steif und ging zum ihm hinüber. In ihren Augen schimmerte es feucht, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Was ist nur passiert, dass dich so verbittert gemacht hat? Wieso verschließt du dich so vor anderen Menschen?"

Er stand da, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte.

„Es muss dich einmal jemand sehr verletzt haben", sagte sie leise. „Eine Frau?"

Er hob kurz den Kopf und senkte ihn gleich wieder.

„Hast du sie geliebt?" Rebecca ließ nicht locker.

Wortlos ging er zurück zu seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und griff nach einer neuen Flasche Bier.

„Alex, rede mit mir!" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

Doch er blieb stumm und starrte wie apathisch geradeaus, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Rebecca gab auf. Sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war, weiter in ihn zu dringen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, warf ihm ein letztes Mal einen traurigen Blick zu und verließ dann das Hotelzimmer.

**In Joes Bar**

Meredith hatte sich nach der Arbeit direkt zu Joes Bar begeben. Immer und immer wieder ging sie das Gespräch mit Derek durch und je mehr sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, desto mehr war ihr danach zu trinken. Sie wusste, dass sie es spätestens dann bereuen wird, wenn der Wecker sie aus dem Schlaf zerrt, aber es war ihr egal. Immerhin hatte sie heute alles mit Derek beendet und ihr war danach zu trinken. Sie deutete Joe an, dass er ihr noch ein Glas Tequila einschenken soll. Er zögerte, da er merkte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte und es nicht nur an einem stressigen Krankenhaustag liegen konnte.

„Bist du dir sicher, Meredith?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ganz sicher. Lass die Flasche am besten gleich hier stehen." Da er noch immer zögerte, sah sie ihn endlich an. „Joe, ich hatte den schlimmsten Tag in meinem Leben. Selbst der Tag an dem Addison aufgetaucht ist, war erträglicher. Also mach deine Arbeit und schenk mir ein. Oder lass die Flasche stehen."

„Du wirst es bereuen." Widerwillig schenkte er ihr ein weiteres Glas ein. Im Hintergrund hörte er die Glocke und er sah auf die Tür. Als er Izzies Gesichtsausdruck sah, holte er ein weiteres Glas raus und schenkte dort ebenfalls Tequila ein.

„Hi Joe! Hi Meredith!" sagte Izzie zur Begrüßung und ging dann auf den letzten freien Platz am Tresen zu. Sie stutzte. „Also hier werde ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht hinsetzen!" Sie sah Meredith bittend an. „Denkst du, dass wir die Plätze tauschen können?"

„Iz, mein Tag war bis jetzt nicht geprägt von tollen Ereignissen. Was stört dich an dem Platz?" Sie sah zu ihr hoch und seufzte laut, dann drehte sie sich zu Joe um. „Die Flasche, Joe, gib mir die Flasche!"

Izzie rollte mit den Augen. „Hier hat mich Alex das erste Mal geküsst. Und ich möchte nicht daran denken, wie er mich geküsst hat, während ich versuche, ihn zu vergessen, okay?"

„Ich hab hier Derek getroffen. Zweimal. Mit Alkohol kann man es verdrängen." Sie leerte ihr nächstes Glas, dann sah sie wieder zu Izzie hoch. „Also schön. Warum suchen wir uns nicht einen Tisch." Mit einem flehenden Blick an Joe gerichtet, deutete sie auf die Flasche Tequila in seiner Hand. „Kann ich die jetzt endlich haben?" Doch Joe schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Dann halt nicht, aber lass den Tequila weiter kommen."

Izzie nahm ihr Glas Tequila und folgte Meredith zum Tisch hinüber. „In Ordnung, schieß los! Was hast du für einen Grund, dich sinnlos zu betrinken?"

„Ich hab mit Derek Schluss gemacht. Und wenn ich meine Schluss, dann so richtig mit Sargdeckel und Nägel und bald werden nicht nur Waschbären über ihn herfallen." Traurig sah sie in ihr Glas hinein. „Eigentlich sollte es so einfacher werden, aber jetzt ist alles viel schlimmer und es gibt keinen Weg zurück." Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Nach kurzer Zeit lugte sie wieder hervor. „Alex hat sich wohl immer noch nicht entschuldigt, weil du ihn vergessen willst?"

Izzie sah Meredith mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an. „Oh Mer, das tut mir so leid! Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet es schaffen, eure Probleme aus dem Weg zu räumen. Was Alex angeht ..." Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Wir streiten nur noch pausenlos." Sie erinnerte sich an Meredith Frage. „Doch, er hat sich entschuldigt", sagte sie leise.

„Immerhin etwas." Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen. „Ich wünschte, dass Derek und ich so richtig gestritten hätten. Wir haben zwar, aber irgendwie auch nicht so richtig und…" Sie machte eine Pause. „Wie dämlich kann ich eigentlich sein, ihm zu sagen, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind?" Tief ausatmend sah sie zu Izzie rüber. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Alex los? Ich dachte, dass ihr wieder etwas zueinander gefunden habt."

Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen größeren Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist", sagte sie aufrichtig. Sie sah Meredith fragend an. „Wieso kann ich mich ihm gegenüber nicht neutral verhalten? Gestern habe ich ihn noch gehasst und heute ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und seufzte, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. „Ich hoffe er ist okay."

„Alex ist hart im nehmen.", seufzte Meredith. „Vielleicht geht es ihm jetzt gerade nicht so toll, aber danach… danach wird es schon gehen. Man wird verlassen und dann findet man wieder jemanden, von dem man verlassen werden kann. Oder man verlässt denjenigen zur Abwechslung mal." Stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf ihr Glas hinunter. „Entschuldige. Irgendwie vertrage ich es nicht mehr so. Früher konnte ich deutlich mehr trinken, bevor ich Unsinn geredet habe." Sie sah zu Izzie hoch. „Was hab ich gesagt?"

Izzie nahm wieder einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und starrte Meredith dann für eine Minute nur nachdenklich an. Der Gedanke, dass Alex eine andere finden würde, versetzte ihr einen Stich. Vielleicht konnte sie deshalb so schlecht ertragen, dass Rebecca nun wieder aufgetaucht war. Wieso machte es ihr etwas aus, dass er sich neu verliebte? Diese Frage nagte an ihr seit sie gesehen hatte, wie Alex aus der Cafeteria gerannt war. Wieso dachte sie überhaupt an ihn? Schließlich liebte sie George. Izzie rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und griff wieder nach ihrem Glas. „Du hast Recht. Unter Alkoholeinfluss kommen einem die absonderlichsten Gedanken und man redet dann nur Blödsinn", beantwortete sie Merediths Frage.

„Aber das gute an Alkohol ist, dass wenn man genügend davon trinkt, man am nächsten Tag nicht mehr weiß, was für einen Blödsinn man geredet hat." Sie leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich werde Joe die Flasche entreißen. Halt du den Platz frei, denn im Sitzen fällt es sich nicht so tief." Sie überdachte ihren letzten Satz kurz und kicherte dann. „Siehst du? Bei mir fängt es schon an, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wie man einen Satz formuliert. Ich bin gleich zurück." Auf dem Weg zur Theke, kam ihr Cristina entgegen, die triumphierend eine Flasche in der Hand hielt. „Wie hast du die denn bekommen?", fragte Meredith verblüfft.

„Männer sind Schweine.", antwortete Cristina knapp und drängte sich an Meredith vorbei. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der Izzie gegenüber stand. „Hast du gehört? Männer sind Schweine und Burke ist ihr Anführer. Erst lässt er mich sitzen und jetzt will er reden. Reden… hätte er das nicht vorher machen können? Bevor Mama mir die Augenbrauen weggenommen hat?"

"In diesem Fall bin ich das Schwein", murmelte Izzie zusammenhanglos. Der Alkohol zeigte langsam auch bei ihr seine Wirkung.

Cristina sah Izzie kurz an, dann blickte sie zu Meredith hinüber, die sich inzwischen wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Was hast du denn mit der gemacht?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend nahm Meredith die Flasche aus Cristinas Hand und schenkte sich ein neues Glas ein. „Manchmal sind es nicht nur die Männer. Wenn Burke der Anführer der Schweinebande ist, dann bin ich die First Lady. Und glaub mir, ich will nicht die First Lady sein."

Izzie wartete, bis Meredith sich eingegossen hatte und griff dann ebenfalls nach der Flasche. "Alex sagt, ich bin humorlos. Denkt ihr das auch?" Sie füllte schnell ihr Glas und nahm einen Schluck daraus.

„Ja.", schoss es Cristina wie aus der Pistole geschossen raus und erntete dafür von Meredith einen harten Hieb in die Rippengegend. „Au, lass das." Sie rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Na gut, du bist gleich neben der First Lady hier neben mir eine Komikerin." Jetzt brauchte sie allein schon wegen der schmerzenden Rippe den Alkohol und griff sich wieder die Flasche. „Warum lässt du eigentlich zu, dass Alex dich treffen kann? Geht da wieder was bei euch beiden?"

Izzie hatte allmählich Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Mit dem letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas, überkam sie eine lähmende Müdigkeit. „Ich war nur im Bereitschaftsraum, um ihm seine Unterhose wieder zu geben.." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte. „Ach nein, das war doch anders ..." Sie hickste.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich froh bin, dass Derek keine Unterhosen hat." Meredith deutete auf eine sichtlich angeheiterte Izzie und lachte.

„McDreamy hat keine Unterhosen? Wie nett." Cristina zwinkerte Meredith zu und machte sich gar nicht mehr erst die Mühe, den Tequila in ihr Glas zu schütten, sondern trank direkt aus der Flasche.

"Nein, nein." Meredith winkte etwas unbeholfen ab. „Er hat Unterhosen. Sehr ansehnliche sogar. Er hat sie nur nicht mehr in meiner Wäsche. Im Gegensatz zu Alex. Denn Alex hat seine Unterhosen in Izzies Wäsche und das bringt aaalles durcheinander."

„Ich habe so gerne seine Sachen gewaschen." Izzie legte seufzend ihren Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab meine Augenbrauen gemocht." Cristina drehte die leere Flasche auf den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass Meredith etwas sagte, doch die starrte ins Leere. „Und du hast Dereks Unterhosen gemocht." Brummend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf Merediths Schultern fallen.

Joe kam zu den drei an den Tisch und lächelte ihnen freundlich zu. „Ich habe den Damen ein Taxi rufen lassen. Ihr macht mir den Eindruck, dass es Zeit ist zu gehen." Er half einer nach der anderen hoch und geleitete sie nach draußen. Als er sie sicher im Taxi wusste ging er wieder in seine Bar hinein und bedankte sich dafür, mit Walter den perfekten Partner fürs Leben gefunden zu haben…. Auch wenn er Dank der Zwillinge kaum noch Schlaf fand.

**Dereks Wohnwagen**

Derek saß vor seinem Wohnwagen und leerte seine zweite Bierflasche. Vermutlich würde es nicht so gut kommen, wenn er morgen mit einem riesigen Kater auf der Arbeit erscheinen wird, aber es war ihm auch irgendwie egal. Er wollte trinken. Und er wollte so lange trinken, bis er Meredith nicht mehr sagen hörte, dass sie nicht füreinander bestimmt sind. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm hier ganz alleine zu sitzen, aber er hatte keine Lust bei Joe auf Meredith zu treffen. Da waren ihm die Abgeschiedenheit und die große Tasche mit Bier und Scotch neben ihm deutlich lieber. Gerade als er sich die nächste Bierflasche greifen wollte, fuhr ein Wagen vor. Er hielt nur für kurze Zeit den Atem an, da die Scheinwerfer des Wagens ihn blendeten und er nicht erkennen konnte, wer ihm um diese Uhrzeit einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Doch kaum waren die Lichter aus erkannte er Mark. Mit hängenden Schultern kam dieser auf ihn zu und setzte sich wortlos neben ihn. Derek reichte ihm eine Bierflasche und die beiden prosteten sich zu.

„Was hat Meredith dieses Mal gemacht?", brach Mark schließlich die Stille.

„Sie ist der Meinung, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind.", antwortete Derek bitter und nahm den nächsten Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Autsch."

„Ja, Autsch." Derek riskierte einen Blick zu Mark, der noch immer die Schultern hängen ließ. „Und welche Frau hat bei dir was gemacht?"

„Ich habe mit Addison gesprochen. Wollte sie besuchen gehen, aber sie hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mich nicht will." Er leerte seine Flasche und bekam sofort eine neue von Derek gereicht. Wieder prosteten sie sich zu.

„Was ist das mit den Frauen?", Derek stand auf und lief vor Mark hin und her. „Egal wie man die Beziehung führt, etwas ist immer falsch. Zuerst, weil man die Frau verschwiegen hat."

„Was mies ist.", warf Mark ein.

„Dann weil man versucht, an einem Versprechen festzuhalten." Derek blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. „Was vermutlich nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Aber danach… hab ich auch Fehler gemacht." Er sah zu Mark rüber, der fast seine zweite Flasche leer hatte und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. „Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind, oder?" Mark zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du fragst hier nicht gerade den Beziehungsexperten. Immerhin warst du über 11 Jahre verheiratet." Er leerte jetzt die zweite Flasche und sah sehnsüchtig auf die vollen Flaschen, die aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite standen.

„Wo wir schon dabei sind. Was ist denn in Addison gefahren? Erst treibt sie es mit dir." Mark räusperte laut. „Oh entschuldige, ihr habt nur den Akt der Liebe vollzogen."

„Nein, ich will nur noch ein Bier." Mark deutete auf seine leere Flasche und dann auf die vollen. Als er endlich das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte, prostete er wieder Derek zu. „Mach weiter."

„Du hast mich aus dem Konzept gebracht." Frustriert setzte er sich wieder neben Mark. „Wie kann sie sagen, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt sind?" Seufzend zog er eine Flasche Scotch hervor.

„Du hast doch den Guten besorgt?" Marks Augen hatten sich geweitet als er die Flasche in Dereks Hand entdeckte.

„Wenn schon betrinken, dann richtig." Die beiden lachten auf, dann gönnten sie sich beide einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Hast du denn mit ihr geredet?" Mark fing an Schwierigkeiten zu haben, aufrecht zu sitzen.

„Mit Addison habe ich noch nicht gesprochen." Er sah zu Mark rüber, der ihn verwundert ansah. „Du meinst Meredith. Was soll ich denn sagen, wenn sie kommt mit, dass wir nicht füreinander bestimmt wären."

„Das solltest du mich fragen, wenn ich nüchtern bin."

„Und dann hättest du eine Antwort?" Daraufhin schüttelte Mark energisch den Kopf und die beiden lachten erneut. „Du weißt schon, dass ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren lassen kann?" Jetzt nickte Mark ihm zu. „Und du weißt, dass ich dich nicht schon wieder in mein Bett lassen werde?"

„Oh, jetzt bin ich verletzt. Du willst nicht mit mir schlafen?" Derek schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Alle wollen mit mir schlafen."

„Meredith nicht.", Derek war wieder aufgestanden, doch er brauchte etwas, bis er aufrecht stehen blieb.

„Nein, die nicht. Und Addison nicht. Und du nicht." Traurig ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hab schon noch ein bequemes Plätzchen." Er half Mark auf und die beiden schafften es in den Wohnwagen. Kaum hatten sie die Tür geöffnet, lief etwas kleines Pelziges in den hinteren Bereich.

„Was war das?" Mark schaute erstaunt zu Derek.

„Ein Waschbär.", antwortete Derek genervt. „Ich hab ihn schon mal hier drin gehabt und nach draußen befördert." Er griff nach einer Wolldecke und ging ebenfalls in den hinteren Bereich des Wohnwagens. Mark folgte ihm auf den Versen. Die beiden sahen sich kurz um, dann huschte der Waschbär wieder an ihnen vorbei. Da beide Ärzte zu viel getrunken hatten, schafften sie es nicht sich so schnell umzudrehen und dabei gleichzeitig das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, weswegen sie lautstark übereinander fielen.

„Zumindest können wir eines festhalten." Mark versuchte Derek von sich zu schieben, der halber auf ihm lag. „Sie kommen wieder. Sie kommen alle wieder zurück."

**Auch der strengste Wissenschaftler hat Träume. Er möchte, mit seinem neuen Medikament die schlimmsten Krankheiten heilen oder zumindest was Wirksames gegen eine laufende Nase finden. Denn wenn man keine Träume mehr hat, dann läuft man auch ziellos durch die Welt (**_**Meredith betritt Joes Bar und bestellt sich Tequila**_**). Nur wenn man sich Ziele setzt im Leben, die oft den Träumen sehr nahe kommen, dann arbeitet man auch daran, dieses Ziel zu erreichen (**_**Callie versucht George zu verführen, der aber eher lustlos auf dem Bett liegt**_**). Manchmal aber zerbricht man an der Aufgabe, da sie einem unlösbar erscheint (**_**Alex sieht aus dem Hotelfenster und trinkt nebenbei aus einer Bierflasche**_**). Aber selbst wenn der Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt (**_**Derek und Mark schlafen auf dem Boden des Wohnwagens neben dem Bett**_**), so gibt der der Wissenschaftler nicht auf und arbeitet bereits daran sein Ziel auf eine andere Art und Weise zu erreichen (**_**Meredith, Izzie und Cristina liegen zu dritt in Merediths Bett und schlafen**_**), denn manchmal werden Träume wahr.**


	6. Chapter 6

**4.06 – I Still**

_I Still_

Who are you now  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow  
What do you do  
At this very moment  
When I think of you  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that

No matter how I fight it, can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

Chorus:  
I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Now look at me  
Instead of moving on  
I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)

I've tried to fight it, can't deny it  
You don't even know that

Chorus:  
I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

No, no

Bridge:  
I wish I could find you  
Just like you found me, then I  
Would never let you go

(Need you, care about you)  
Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right here beside you)

But still no word from you

**Im Leben gibt es nicht nur schwarz und weiß, sondern dazwischen liegen viele Grauzonen. Mal sind sie heller, dann wieder dunkler. Wir bewegen uns permanent darin und wiegen uns so auch in Sicherheit, dass wir schon keine größeren Fehler machen. Tatsache ist aber, dass unsere Handlungen immer entweder schwarz oder weiß sind. Wir können unsere Fehler nicht einfach ignorieren (**_**Alex kommt zum Krankenhaus gejoggt und sieht Izzie aus dem Wagen von Meredith steigen**_**) oder versuchen sie schön zu reden (**_**Derek sucht etwas in seinem Wohnwagen und findet etwas, was Addison gehört**_**). Sind die Fehler erst einmal gemacht, dann muss man dafür gerade stehen (**_**Burke versucht mit Cristina zu reden, die aber schnell im Aufzug verschwindet, der sich vor Burke schließt**_**). Doch bevor man für seine Fehler gerade stehen kann, muss man sich eingestehen, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben (**_**George blickt ungeduldig auf die Badezimmertür. Im Bad packt Callie einen Schwangerschaftstest aus.).**_

_(einige Wochen nach der letzten Folge)_

**Im Hotel – Suite der O'Malleys **

Enttäuscht und missmutig schaute Callie ein letztes Mal auf das kleine Teststäbchen in ihrer Hand, bevor sie es in den Mülleimer warf. Sie war enttäuscht, dass es wieder nicht geklappt hatte, denn diesmal war sie sicher gewesen, schwanger zu sein. Schließlich war sie eine ganze Woche mit ihrer Periode überfällig gewesen. Aber wahrscheinlich war der Stress, die Vorfreude und nervöse Erwartung auf ihre Eltern Schuld, dass sich ihr Zyklus verschoben hatte. Sie war froh, George noch nichts davon angedeutet zu haben. So konnte sie ihm wenigstens die Enttäuschung ersparen.

Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Die weinrote Bluse und der farblich dazu passende knöchellange Rock bildeten eine perfekte Einheit an ihrem Körper. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, ihre langen Haare offen zu lassen. Genau wie George es liebte.

„Callie, noch 20 Minuten. Dann müssen wir deine Eltern vom Flughafen abholen!" 

Sie seufzte und griff ein letztes Mal zu Rouge und Puder. Sie war nervös, auch wenn sie nicht so genau wusste, wieso. Beim letzten Mal hatte George zwar anfangs keinen so guten Eindruck auf ihren Vater gemacht, erinnerte sie sich. Aber schließlich hatte er ihn dann doch davon überzeugen können, dass er seine Ehefrau über alle Maßen liebte.

„Callie, was treibst du denn so lange da drin?"

Callie strich sich ihre Haare zurück und warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, bevor sie das Bad verließ. „Ich komme schon." Sie ging auf George zu und lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt doch, wir Frauen brauchen immer etwas länger, um uns hübsch zu machen."

Lachend ging er auf ihr Flirt-Spielchen ein. „Du bist eine natürlich Schönheit", sagte er und sah sie bewundernd an. „Du brauchst kein Make Up."

Callie lachte und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. „Du alter Schmeichler. Das sagst du bestimmt jeder schönen Frau."

George's Lächeln erstarb, als sich plötzlich Izzie in seine Gedanken drängte. Bisher hatte sie ihn nicht weiter bedrängt. Und ihr „Ich liebe dich!" am Tag von Cristina's und Burke's geplatzter Hochzeit, schien mittlerweile Lichtjahre her zu sein. Er war sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie es damals überhaupt ehrlich gemeint hatte. Ihre Handlungen und Taten sprachen nicht gerade dafür. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Izzie sich in Alex' Gegenwart ziemlich merkwürdig verhielt. Oder war es eher umgekehrt? Wie auch immer. Die beiden redeten kaum noch miteinander ein Wort und gingen sich überall aus dem Weg. Ein Umstand, der anscheinend besonders Izzie zu schaffen machte. Denn George hatte mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie sie Alex mit weidwundem Blick angesehen hatte, als er es gerade nicht bemerkt hatte. Nach seinen Beobachtungen zu urteilen, war er nun zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Izzie damals dem falschen Mann ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte. Aber anscheinend war sie noch nicht soweit, dies auch zu erkennen. Was ihn betraf – Er war erleichtert, dass er sich nun nur noch auf eine Frau konzentrieren musste: Seine Ehefrau. Und mit ihr hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun – Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Denn Callie's Wunsch, ein Baby zu bekommen, war zu einer fixen Idee bei ihr geworden. Und George hatte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass er immer öfter Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihrem Wunsch nach körperlicher Nähe, nachzukommen.

„George!" Callie riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken und wies auf die Uhr. „Das Flugzeug wartet nicht!" sagte sie mahnend. „Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen müssen wir uns beeilen."

George nickte und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. „ Sehe ich gut aus?" 

Callie nickte lächelnd. „Perfekt!" Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und nun lass uns fahren. Schließlich haben wir noch unsere Platzreservierungen im Restaurant."

George nickte. Er steckte die Autoschlüssel in seine Jackettasche, griff nach Callie's Hand und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam die Hotelsuite.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Dr. Bailey betrat den Umkleideraum, wo ihre Schützlinge gerade noch dabei waren, sich umzuziehen und räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe, sie haben alle gut geschlafen. Denn es wartet viel Arbeit auf uns." Sie wies zu George und dann zu Lexie hinüber. „O'Malley ... Grey – freie Klinik." Sie schaute sich suchend um. „Ist die andere Grey noch nicht da?"

Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind mit getrennten Autos gefahren. Aber als ich los fuhr war sie noch im Badezimmer."

Dr. Bailey verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist bereits das zweite Mal in dieser Woche, dass sie zu spät kommt", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie wandte sich Cristina zu. „Yang, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht könnten sie heute Dr. Sydney Heron assistieren." Sie ging etwas näher auf Cristina zu. „Oder möchten sie Dr. Burke bei einer OP assistieren?" Sie wartete Cristina's Reaktion nicht ab, sondern wandte sich Alex und Izzie zu. „Wir hatten in der Nacht einen Notkaiserschnitt", erklärte sie. „Der Säugling liegt auf der Frühgeborenen Station. Seitdem Dr. Montgomery uns verlassen hat, brauchen wir dort jede Unterstützung, die wir bekommen können." Sie räusperte sich. „Karev ... Da sie ja schon einschlägige Erfahrungen auf der Station sammeln konnten, möchte ich, dass sie und Stevens, sich um den Fall kümmern."

Alex nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Izzie sah ihn verstohlen von der Seite an. Es war Wochen her, dass sie vor ihm aus dem Bereitschaftsraum auf die Toilette geflüchtet war. Seitdem war er ihr beharrlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Bei den gemeinsamen Essen in der Cafeteria hatte er sich stets abgesondert und sich an einen anderen Tisch gesetzt. Izzie hatte mehrere Anläufe unternommen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch er hatte sie alle abgeblockt. Anscheinend saß der Schmerz zu tief, den sie ihm mit ihren Worten zugefügt hatte. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie noch anstellen konnte, um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Es schien ihr so, als ob er wirklich die feste Absicht hatte, sie völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Leben zu streichen. So blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit, sich über Dritte über ihn zu erkundigen. So hatte sie erfahren, dass Rebecca Pope aus ihrem Hotelzimmer ausgezogen und mit ihrer Tochter und ihrem Mann zurück in ihr Zuhause in den Bergen gegangen war. Izzie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, welche Erleichterung sie empfunden hatte, als sie davon erfuhr. Aber das Rebecca fort war, hatte nichts an ihrem Verhältnis zu Alex geändert. Im Gegenteil. Sie schien völlig Luft für ihn zu sein. Wie würde es nun also sein, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, fragte sich Izzie im Stillen.

Dr. Bailey nickte zufrieden. „In Ordnung. Dann wäre das ja geklärt." Sie rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Dann los!" Sie ging voran, und alle anderen folgten ihr auf den Flur und verteilten sich dann zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Arbeitsbereichen.

Izzie trottete ein paar Schritte hinter Alex her. Sie wich der zufallenden Pendeltür aus, als sie den Bereich der Frühgeborenen-Station betraten. Eine Schwester kam gleich auf die beiden zu und drückte Alex die Krankenakte des Neugeborenen in die Hand. Er nahm die Akte und begann zu lesen. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, während er die Zeilen überflog. Wortlos reichte er sie dann weiter an Izzie und ging auf den Inkubator zu, in dem das winzige Baby lag. „In der Akte steht, dass er unter Krämpfen leidet und Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung hat. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass dort steht, dass er in der 37. SSW geholt wurde." Er schaute auf den Säugling herab, der in dem Moment gerade wieder zu zucken begann. „Er ist viel zu klein und unterwickelt für die angegebene Schwangerschaftswoche." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das sieht mir ganz nach einer Reifeverzögerung aus." Wo ist die Mutter?" Er schaute die Schwester fragend an. 

„Sie liegt auf der Gynäkologischen. Es geht ihr wohl den Umständen entsprechend. Auf jeden Fall hat sie den Eingriff gut überstanden", gab die Schwester Auskunft.

„In Ordnung." Er wandte sich ab, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Izzie schaute nachdenklich auf den zuckenden kleinen Körper des Säuglings herab, bevor sie sich zur Tür umdrehte. „Alex, warte!" Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte sie ruhig. „Die Symptome ... Das Zucken ... die Atemprobleme ... das Untergewicht für einen angeblich voll ausgetragenen Säugling ..." Sie räusperte sich. „Du denkst an eine Alkoholembryopathie nicht wahr?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Du hast es mir in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal deutlich gezeigt", brach es aus ihr hervor. „Und vielleicht verdiene ich es ja sogar. Aber hier geht es nicht um uns, um unsere privaten Streitereien. Hier geht es um ein hilfloses Baby, das unsere Hilfe braucht", sagte sie eindringlich, während sie wieder seinen Blick suchte. „Und vielleicht braucht auch seine Mutter Hilfe", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Also vergiss für einen Moment unsere Differenzen und verhalte dich so, wie es sich für einen professionellen Arzt gehört!"

Er hob kurz den Kopf uns sah sie an, bevor er die Tür öffnete und den Raum verließ. Izzie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie hinter ihm her eilte. Sie sah, wie er den Fahrstuhl nach oben nahm und entschloss sich, die Treppe zu nehmen. Irgendwie hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Alex mit der frischgebackenen Mutter alleine zu lassen.

**Im Krankenhaus - Waschraum**

Derek stand im Waschraum und war dabei sich nach einer Operation die Hände zu waschen. Es war jetzt schon Wochen her, dass der mit Meredith richtig gesprochen hatte. Die kurzen Momente, die sie derzeit hatten, beschränkten sich auf kurze Informationen während der Visite. Auch wenn Mark ständig auf ihn einredete, noch einmal einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen, konnte er sich nicht überwinden und es zermürbte ihn innerlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass sich die Tür öffnete und Cristina in den Waschraum kam. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann räusperte sie sich laut.

„Es ist so mit Meredith." Begann sie, doch Dereks Kopf schnellte herum und sie verstummte kurz, da sein Blick ihr verriet, dass er nicht über seine Exfreundin reden wollte. Sie sah kurz zu Boden, doch sie musste es ihm einfach sagen. „Dann fang ich anders an."

„Ich will es nicht hören." Unterbrach er sie harsch, doch sie stellte sich einen Schritt näher an ihn ran und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen. „Also schön. Wenn ich danach meine Ruhe haben kann." Frustriert lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken.

„Keine Angst, ich lasse sie danach in Ruhe. Kann ich?" Sie wartete sein Nicken ab und holte tief Luft. „Kinder glauben an den Weihnachtsmann. Sie haben große Wünsche an ihn, aber er kann sie ihnen nicht alle erfüllen. Deswegen sind Kinder dann auch öfter mal von ihm enttäuscht. Und dann kommt der große Schock, wenn die Eltern den Kindern sagen, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Aber es ist so, dass der Weihnachtsmann unbedingt zu dem Weihnachtsfest gehört. Ohne ihn wäre es gar kein Weihnachten mehr. Also akzeptiert man, dass der Weihnachtsmann einem nicht alles erfüllen kann, er aber trotzdem wichtig ist, damit man überhaupt Weihnachten feiern kann." 

„Wovon reden sie da überhaupt." Warf Derek stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Darf ich weiter machen?" Wieder nickte er, da er wusste, dass sie ohnehin nicht locker lassen würde, ehe sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte. „Schön. Danke. Sie sind Merediths Weihnachtsmann. Sie haben sie zwar enttäuscht, aber ohne sie kann Meredith eine Sache nicht machen. Sie wird niemals richtig erfahren, was Liebe ist. Weil zu Merediths Liebe. Weil zu ihrem Weihnachten eben auch ein Weihnachtsmann gehört und der sind sie."

Derek stellte sich seufzend wieder aufrecht hin. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie mir sagen wollten. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Meredith nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommt. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?" Er wies auf die Tür hin und Cristina nickte ihm etwas resigniert zu, da Derek es nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Meredith kann nur dann zurückkommen, wenn es noch jemanden gibt, zu dem sie zurück kann." Damit öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand aus Dereks Blickfeld. Er sah auf die nun verschlossene Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn jetzt noch Cristina damit anfing, auf ihn einzureden, würde er bald gar keine Ruhe mehr finden. Er ließ sich ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und seufzte laut auf. Sie hatte Recht.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie rannte die Treppe hinauf und kam keuchend auf der Gynäkologischen Abteilung an. Keine Spur von Alex. Wahrscheinlich war er schon im Zimmer der Patientin. „Ich möchte zu der Patientin, die heute Nacht einen Notkaiserschnitt hatte", sprach Izzie eine Schwester an. Sie versuchte sich an den Namen der Mutter zu erinnern, den sie in der Akte des Neugeborenen gelesen hatte. „Claire ... Mancini?" 

Die Schwester nickte. „Zimmer 14, dort hinten."

Izzie bedankte sich und eilte schnell den Gang hinunter. Als sie die Tür öffnete, hörte sie Alex' aufgebrachte Stimme.

„Noch können wir nicht absehen, wie stark die Schädigungen sind. Das Gehirn könnte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen sein." Er hob kurz den Kopf, als er sah, wie Izzie den Raum betrat, fuhr dann jedoch unbeirrt fort, auf die Mutter einzureden. „Ihr kleiner Sohn hat Entzugserscheinungen!" teilte er ihr schonungslos mit. „Wissen sie, wie das ist?" Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Denn sie werden schon dafür gesorgt haben, sich ihren regelmäßigen Alkohol-Fix zu verpassen, um den körperlichen Schmerzen zu entgehen, die so ein Entzug mit sich bringt", stieß er verächtlich hervor. „Nur ihr kleiner Sohn hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er für immer behindert bleibt ist das ihre Schuld!" 

„Alex, es reicht!" Izzie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Arm, als sie sah, wie die junge Mutter ihre Hände vors Gesicht schlug und ihr schmaler Körper von Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.

Er versuchte ihre Hand abzuschütteln, doch sie verstärkte ihren Griff und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. Widerwillig ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen. Vor der Tür löste sie ihren Griff und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" herrschte sie ihn an. „Du kannst deine Zulassung als Arzt verlieren, wenn sie dich wegen Nötigung und Beleidigung anzeigt! Willst du das?"

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, doch seine Miene war ausdruckslos. 

„Herrgott Alex, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Willst du dein Leben total zerstören?" Sie seufzte tief. „Geht es um Rebecca?" bohrte sie nach. „Wenn du sie liebst, dann geh zu ihr und sag es ihr! Aber lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an den Patienten aus!"

„Bist du fertig?" Sein Gesicht war immer noch unbeweglich.

Izzie nickte. Sie fühlte eine innere Hilflosigkeit, als sie ihm hinterher sah, wie er den Fahrstuhl bestieg und sich die Tür langsam schloss.

Leise seufzend ging sie zurück in das Zimmer der jungen Mutter. Diese saß immer noch im Bett und schluchzte. Izzie ging auf sie zu und nahm sie spontan in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so leid ..." Für einen Moment verharrte sie so, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass das Schluchzen nachließ und die Atemzüge der Patientin gleichmäßiger wurden. Sie schaute auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die junge Mutter eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig stand Izzie auf und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Alex betrat die Frühgeborenen-Station und ging geradewegs auf den Säugling zu. Er hob seine Hände und presste sie gegen die Scheibe des Inkubators, während er auf den kleinen Jungen herabschaute, der nun friedlich zu schlafen schien. Er blinzelte die Tränen fort, die plötzlich in ihm hochstiegen. Er fragte sich, welches Leben den Kleinen erwarten würde mit einer alkoholkranken Mutter an seiner Seite. Einer Mutter, der das Leben ihren Kindes schon vor der Geburt so egal gewesen war, dass sie nicht von ihrem Laster hatte lassen können. Er lebte – für den Moment. Doch würde er auch überleben können? 

Alex dachte an seine eigene Kindheit zurück. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Würde Claire Mancini ihren kleinen Sohn genauso verprügeln, wie sein Vater seine Mutter verprügelt hatte? Er wusste, wie der Alkohol die Persönlichkeit und den Charakter eines Menschen verändern konnte. Und er fürchtete jetzt schon um das Leben des Säuglings, der jetzt so friedlich in seinem gläsernen Bettchen schlief und von all dem noch nichts ahnte.

Izzie wollte gerade die Frühgeborenen-Station betreten, als ihr Blick durch die Türscheibe fiel. Sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung, als sie sah, wie Alex sich über den Inkubator beugte und dann seine Hände gegen die Scheibe presste. Diese Geste drückte soviel Verzweifelung und zugleich Zuneigung aus, dass sich ihr Herz zusammenzog. Er konnte seine Gefühle vielleicht nicht ihr gegenüber offen zeigen, aber er konnte es diesem hilflosen Säugling gegenüber. Izzie blinzelte und schmeckte mit einem Mal etwas Salziges auf ihren Lippen. Energisch wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Flur der Frühgeborenen-Station verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Meredith stand an der Schwesternstation und wartete auf ein Krankenblatt. Hin und wieder erlaubte sie sich nach oben zu sehen, um einen kurzen Blick auf Derek zu erhaschen, der am anderen Ende des Tresens stand und in Testresultate vertieft schien. Oder sie einfach ignorierte. Eines von beiden. Vermutlich nutzte er die Testresultate, um sie besser ignorieren zu können. Seufzend trommelte sie mit einem Kugelschreiber gegen den Tresen und erntete einen Blick von Derek, den sie aber nicht registrierte. Bailey hatte das ganze eine kurze Zeit beobachtet und stellte sich jetzt zwischen die beiden, wodurch sie das kleine Spiel der beiden unterband. Sie füllte nun ihrerseits ein Krankenblatt aus und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sowohl Derek als Meredith versuchten an ihr vorbei zu sehen, um den jeweils anderen wieder im Blickfeld zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd beendete Bailey ihre Arbeit und entfernte sich wieder von dem Tresen als sie Thatcher Grey auf sich zukommen sah.

„Mr. Grey? Was kann ich für sie tun?" Ihre Begrüßung blieb auch von Meredith und Derek nicht unbemerkt, da sie sich jetzt zu Bailey umdrehten, die Thatcher inzwischen gegenüberstand.

„Ich bin hier, um mit meiner Tochter zu sprechen." Er hatte einen verbitterten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und Bailey nickte ihm sofort zu.

„Ja, natürlich. Das ist kein Problem." Sie drehte sich halber zu Meredith um, die bereits einige Schritte auf ihren Vater zugemacht hatte. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich meinte, dass ich mit meiner Tochter sprechen will. Wo kann ich sie finden?" Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und ignorierte Meredith dabei völlig. Bailey starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und war sprachlos, wie kalt er auf Meredith reagierte. Auch Meredith blieb zunächst wie angewurzelt stehen, doch dann brauchte sie irgendeinen Halt. Etwas unbeholfen trugen ihre Füße sie rückwärts, wo sie die Unterstützung des Tresens suchte, um nicht vor ihm auf den Boden zu sinken. Ihre Bewegung wurde von zwei Armen gestoppt, die sie von hinten an den Schulten festhielten. Langsam wurde sie wieder nach vorne geschoben.

„Darf ich ihnen ihre unglaublich schöne und intelligente Tochter vorstellen, Mr. Grey?" Derek hatte Thatcher ebenfalls gehört und konnte es nicht fassen, wie er Meredith behandelte. Es stellte sich dicht hinter Meredith, die sich auch dankbar für die Unterstützung an ihn lehnte.

„Ich weiß wer das ist." Thatcher sah nur kurz zu Derek hoch, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Bailey. „Also können sie mir jetzt sagen, wo ich meine Tochter finden kann? Es wäre wirklich wichtig."

„Das hier ist ebenfalls ihre Tochter. Vielleicht haben sie es vergessen." Derek ließ Bailey gar keine Chance zu antworten und stand inzwischen, mit Meredith dicht an seine Brust gepresst, neben seiner Kollegin, die noch immer perplex von Thatchers Auftreten schien. Seine Augen funkelten Thatcher wütend an. „Wie machen sie das? Einfach ihre Tochter ignorieren? Wie können sie eigentlich noch in den Spiegel sehen? Ich verstehe es ja, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihre beiden anderen Vorzeigetöchter sind. Nur wenn ich mir Meredith ansehe." Er sah sie von der Seite an und drückte ihr leicht die Schulter. „Ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass ein Mensch, der in seinem Leben von seinen Eltern nur zurückgewiesen wurde so ein großes Herz hat. Fehler vergibt. Für ihre Freunde einsteht. Eben alles andere als kalt ist." Jetzt musterte er Thatcher, der noch immer Meredith ignorierte, von oben bis unten. „Wenn sie Meredith nicht als ihre Tochter akzeptieren, wie können sie sich dann überhaupt Vater nennen? Oder werden sie ihre anderen Kinder auch verleugnen, sollten die mal in ihren Augen nicht perfekt sein?"

„Das würde ich niemals machen." Warf Thatcher ein. „Ich würde Lexie und Mollie niemals verleugnen." Wütend über Dereks Andeutung wurde er mit seiner Stimme lauter.

„Oh, natürlich nicht. Mein Fehler. Sie sind ja auch der perfekte Vater, der seine Tochter einfach im Stich gelassen hat als diese noch ein Kind war. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen." Instinktiv ließ er eine Hand an ihrem Körper herunter gleiten, da Meredith von der Sache peinlich berührt anfing mit ihren Händen an ihrem Arztkittel zu nesteln, während ihr Blick starr zu Boden ging. Seine Hand umfasste die von Meredith und drückte sie leicht. Augenblicklich hörte sie auf, nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen und ihre Atmung beruhigte sich leicht.

„Was soll das? Warum sollte ich auf das hören, was sie mir zu sagen haben. Natürlich sehen sie in ihrer Freundin nur das Beste.", konterte Thatcher, während er noch immer an Meredith vorbei sah.

„Vielleicht sollten sie einmal an dem Leben ihrer Töchter teilnehmen. Meredith und ich sind schon seit Wochen getrennt." Jetzt sah Derek zu Bailey rüber, die Thatcher die ganze Zeit wütend angesehen hatte. „Dr. Bailey, ich würde gerne einen Tausch vornehmen, was die Hemispherektomie betrifft. Statt Lexie will ich Meredith dabei haben. Sie können Lexie ausrichten, dass ich ihrem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater nicht im Wege stehen will. Und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie dadurch die Chance auf eine sehr seltene Operation verpasst. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Vater nur das Beste für seine Töchter im Sinn hat."

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, Dr. Shepherd." Zufrieden sah sie von ihrem Kollegen wieder zu Thatcher rüber. „Ich werde Lexie dann für sie rufen lassen. Folgen sie mir einfach." Sie drehte sich damit lächelnd um und ging wieder zur Schwesternstation. Sie beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Derek, der inzwischen einen Arm um Meredith gelegt hatte, seine etwas bleiche Exfreundin den Gang hinunter geleitete. Als sie bemerkte, dass Thatcher ihr nicht folgte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Kommen sie? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Und statt ihre älteste Tochter ständig zu ignorieren, weil sie sie an eine vielleicht nicht so glückliche Zeit erinnert, sollten sie lieber Mal ihre Augen öffnen. Meredith kann weder etwas dafür, was ihre Mutter getan hat noch trägt sie Schuld an Susans Tod. Wenn sie damit nicht klar kommen, dann sollten sie es aber auch nicht ihr auslassen. Und wenn sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass ihre Töchter gleich behandelt werden, dann wird Dr. Shepherd jetzt für den Ausgleich sorgen und ich werde ihn nicht daran hindern." Damit hatte sie sich auch schon wieder umgedreht und ihren Weg zum Tresen fortgesetzt während Thatcher noch kurz Meredith hinterher blickte bevor er Bailey folgte.

**Im Restaurant **

Unbehaglich rutschte George auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, während er sich bemühte, nichts von seiner Suppe zu verkleckern. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, dass Callie's Eltern ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier anstarrten, als ob er ein Insekt in einem Schaukasten wäre. 

„Callie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr versucht, ein Baby zu machen", versuchte Natalia Torres ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Das war's! Der Löffel, den George gerade versucht hatte zum Mund zu führen, rutschte aus seinen Händen und fiel mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Fußboden, direkt vor seine Füße. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, bückte er sich und stieß beim Hochkommen mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch, so dass der Wein in den Gläsern überschwappte und auf dem Tisch zu einer Pfütze zusammenlief. „Ich bin gleich zurück." Er erhob sich steif und ging im Laufschritt auf die Waschräume zu.

„Du hast ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht", sagte Callie tadelnd zu ihrer Mutter, während sie ihre Serviette über die Weinpfütze breitete.

Lorenzo Torres kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Letztes Mal war es ein Glas Wasser", murmelte er.

Callie warf ihrem Vater einen empörten Blick zu. „Er ist ein wenig scheu. Er braucht eine Weile, um mit Fremden warm zu werden."

„Kind, vielleicht solltest du es dir noch einmal mit einem Baby überlegen." Natalia Torres verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ich mir vorstellen, dass euer Sohn vielleicht die Ungeschicklichkeit seines Vater erben könnte ..."

„Mama!" Callie runzelte empört die Stirn. „George ist weder ungeschickt noch dumm!" begehrte sie auf. „Er ist ein fantastischer Arzt! Er hat sogar schon mal eine Herz OP in einem Fahrstuhl erfolgreich zum Abschluss gebracht, und ..."

„ ...Und er ist bei seiner letzten Prüfung durchgefallen", warf Lorenzo Torres ein.

Callie seufzte tief. „George hat sehr viel durchgemacht im letzten Jahr. Sein Vater starb unter ganz furchtbaren Umständen, und dann ..."

„Ich weiß doch, Kind." Lorenzo legte begütigend seine Hand auf Callie's Arm. „Und ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür. Aber deine Mutter und ich machen uns natürlich Sorgen, wie es weitergehen soll."

Callie sah ihren Vater irritiert an. „Du sprichst von meinem Erbe?"

Lorenzo Torres schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr könnt nicht ewig im Hotel wohnen bleiben. Und schon gar nicht, wenn ihr erst zu dritt seid", gab er zu bedenken. Er sah zu seiner Frau hinüber. „Deshalb haben deine Mutter und ich beschlossen, euch ein Haus zu kaufen, indem ihr dann leben könnt."

Callie's Blick verdüsterte sich. „Hatten wir das Gespräch nicht schon einmal?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „George wird niemals zustimmen. Er will nicht abhängig von euch sein. Und wir finden es sehr nett in unserer Hotelsuite", sagte sie trotzig. „Und wenn Platz für zwei ist, dann findet sich auch noch Platz für ein Baby!"

Natalia seufzte und strich sich ihr dunkles Haar zurück. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass sie es ablehnen wird." Sie lächelte. „Sie hat eben den Dickkopf ihres Vaters geerbt."

Callie schaute auf und sah, wie George mit einer Rolle Kleenex auf den Tisch zusteuerte. „Habe ich was verpasst?" Er schaute verunsichert in die Runde.

„Nein, gar nicht." Callie nahm ihm die Rolle aus der Hand und riss ein Blatt davon ab, dass sie über die Serviette legte. „Meine Eltern haben gerade gefragt, ob wir nicht Lust hätten, sie morgen ein wenig durch Seattle zu führen."

George lächelte gezwungen, während er wieder Platz nahm. „Ja, sicher ... gerne", stotterte er. Er schaute hoch und sah, wie der Ober mit einem großen Tablett auf sie zukam. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, was sich unter den metallenen Abdeckhauben verbarg, nachdem der Ober sie gelüftet hatte. Er seufzte innerlich auf und warf schnell einen Blick zu Callie hinüber. „Hummer, meine Leibspeise", sagte er und lächelte nervös. Er griff nach Hummergabel und Zange, die der Ober vor ihm ausgelegt hatte und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er, wie ein geübter Chirurg, den Panzer des Meerestieres knackte.

**Im Krankenhaus - Flur**

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Lexie über den Flur, als sie sah, wie Meredith um die Ecke gebogen kam und direkt auf sie zuhielt. Lexie wollte sie gerade begrüßen, als sie sah, wie Meredith kurz abstoppte und sich umdrehte, um einen anderen Weg weiter zu gehen. „Meredith, warte!" rief Lexie hinter ihr her.

Eigentlich war Meredith nicht danach, jetzt mit Lexie zu reden. Doch nachdem diese sie schon gerufen hatte und sie nicht mehr sagen konnte, dass sie sie nicht gesehen hatte, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Halbschwester um. „Hi. Ich ähm… habe es etwas eilig. Was gibt es denn?"

Lexie ging auf Meredith zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Was war zwischen dir und meinem ... ich meine .. unserem Dad?" fragte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ihr Streit hattet." Sie seufzte. „Ihr streitet euch immer nur, wenn ihr euch seht. Und ich weiß auch, dass er Dinge zu dir gesagt hat, die er vielleicht besser für sich behalten sollte." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Meredith atmete tief durch. „Du kannst ruhig deinem Dad sagen. Immerhin scheine ich in seinen Augen keine Tochter von ihm zu sein." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf. „Und im Prinzip hat er gar nichts zu mir gesagt. Er hat mich noch nicht einmal angesehen und dabei habe ich fast vor ihm gestanden." Betrübt sah sie zu Boden.

„Es tut mir so leid!" sagte Lexie aufrichtig. Sie legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf Merediths Arm. „Ich habe ihm so oft schon gesagt, dass du nicht Schuld an Mom's Tod bist. Aber er kann manchmal sehr stur sein. Und wenn er überzeugt von einer Sache ist ..." Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende sondern räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir überhaupt etwas bedeutet, aber für mich bist du meine Schwester. Und ich wünsche mir, dass Dad dich eines Tages auch wieder als ein Familienmitglied akzeptiert."

Meredith musste hart schlucken und sie blinzelte eine Träne weg. „Scheint mir auch so, dass er mir gegenüber sehr nachtragend ist. Immerhin ist es schon eine Weile her, seit…" Sie atmete tief durch. „Seit Susan Tod ist und vielleicht hört sich das jetzt etwas merkwürdig an. Aber ich vermisse sie fast mehr als meine eigene Mutter." Wieder atmete sie tief durch und sah Lexie in die Augen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich je zu deiner Familie gehören werde."

„Bitte sag das nicht!" Lexie sah sie flehend an. „Ich habe mir immer eine ältere Schwester gewünscht. Wenn ich schon früher von dir erfahren hätte, dann hätte ich eher Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Sache zwischen Dad und dir unsere Freundschaft kaputt macht." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith scheu an. „Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"

„Freunde?" Meredith ging einen Schritt zurück. „Das bezweifle ich jetzt zutiefst. Ich sage ja nichts mehr dazu, was in der Bar abgelaufen ist, aber hier im Krankenhaus, wo jeder meine Geschichte mit Derek kennt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lexie verbittert an. „Hier im Krankenhaus empfinde ich es als demütigend, wenn du mit ihm flirtest."

Lexie sah sie verwirrt an. „Derek? Du meinst Dr. Shepherd?" fragte sie nach. Ich habe nicht mit ihm geflirtet ... also zumindest nicht im Krankenhaus", schränkte sie ein. „Normalerweise quatsche ich auch nicht einfach wildfremde Männer in der Bar an." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ich kam von Mom's Beerdigung, und ich brauchte einfach jemand zum Reden."

„Ja, Derek ist auch wirklich jemand, mit dem man reden möchte, wenn man ihn in einer Bar sieht.", sagte sie ironisch. „Glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Immerhin haben Derek und ich uns in einer Bar kennen gelernt. Vielleicht nicht wirklich kennen gelernt, da ich am nächsten Morgen seinen Namen nicht mehr wusste." Sie stoppte kurz und räusperte sich, da sie ihrer Schwester mehr Informationen gab als sie eigentlich wollte. „Mein Punkt ist eigentlich auch der, dass du ständig mit ihm flirtest. Und ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nichts sagen dürfte, weil Derek und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind. Aber wenn du mit ihm flirtest, dann können wir das auch nicht mehr." Wieder stoppte sie und sah Lexie wieder an. „Ich bitte dich einfach nur darum, nicht mehr mit ihm zu flirten."

Lexie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du denkst, dass ich mit ihm flirte? Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht! Er ist mein Lehrer und ich seine Schülerin. Ich würde nie etwas mit einem Vorgesetzten anfangen! Und außerdem ist er nicht mein Typ", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

„Dieses Lehrer Schüler Ding hat ihn bei mir auch nicht wirklich abgehalten." Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich der Anflug eines Lächelns ab. „Du willst also nichts von Derek? Nur um sicher zu gehen, weil ich…" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann rollte sie über sich selbst mit den Augen. „Ich bin noch nicht so richtig über ihn weg und will das irgendwie auch nicht. Über ihn weg sein."

„Nein, er ist nicht mein Typ." Lexie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Du kannst ihn gerne haben", sagte sie grinsend.

„Wenn er mich überhaupt noch mal haben will.", antwortete sie seufzend. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich deswegen so angefahren habe." Meredith erinnerte sich daran, dass Lexie ihr mal was von einem Arzt mit dunklen Haaren erzählt hatte. „Ich dachte aber wirklich, dass du was von Derek willst. Du hattest mal was erwähnt. Es ist schon länger her, aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass du von einem Arzt mit dunklen Haaren gesprochen hast."

Lexie senkte den Blick und räusperte sich verlegen. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" flüsterte sie Meredith dann zu.

"Besser als du denkst." Verwundert sah sie Lexie an.

„Okay." Lexie rückte näher an Meredith heran. „Aber bitte, sag es keinem. Versprich es!"

„Natürlich werde ich es keinem sagen, wenn du das nicht willst." Sie war zwar etwas misstrauisch, was Lexie ihr zu sagen hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so schlimm sein konnte.

George ... George O'Malley", stieß Lexie hervor. Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn er mich ansieht, dann ... bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut. Und wenn er mich berührt ..." Sie stoppte und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Meredith klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „George?" Sie sah Lexie fassungslos an. „George O'Malley? George? Oh mein Gott, Lexie. George ist verheiratet und…" Sie schnappte nach Luft. „George?"

Lexie riss geschockt die Augen weit auf. „Was redest du da? George kann nicht verheiratet sein. Er ... er hat nie von seiner Frau erzählt und er ..." Sie suchte nach Worten. „...Er trägt auch keinen Ehering." Sie schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf. „Du meinst bestimmt einen anderen George O'Malley."

Meredith schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, Lexie. Es tut mir wirklich leid. George ist mit Callie verheiratet." Sie fühlte mit Lexie, da sie das Gefühl nur zu gut kannte und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich wünschte, dass es noch einen anderen George gäbe, aber… Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut. Und ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlen musst."

„Ich ... liebe ihn, Meredith", sagte Lexie leise. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Meredith wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und umarmte Lexie. „Ich wünschte, dass ich ein Rezept dagegen hätte." Sie atmete tief aus. „Willst du nachher mit zu Joe rüber kommen? Ich wollte zwar heute eigentlich nichts mehr trinken, aber eine Ausnahme lässt sich bestimmt einrichten."

Lexie nickte. „Ja, gerne." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Er muss mich ja für völlig bescheuert gehalten haben, weil ich ihn immer so angeschmachtet habe." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Es liegt wohl in der Familie, dass wir uns immer in die falschen Männer verlieben", sagte sie. Doch gleich darauf schlug sie sich auf den Mund, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Entschuldigung! Ich rede zuviel."

Meredith fing an zu lachen. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel wir gemeinsam haben. Derek war auch verheiratet als wir uns kennen gelernt haben." Sie seufzte leise. „Und George hält dich bestimmt nicht für bescheuert. Er ist nicht der Typ dafür." Sie sah Lexie mit einem Lächeln an. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich meine Mitbewohnerin mitbringe? Wir sind gemeinsam zum Krankenhaus gefahren und so wäre es leichter wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

"Nein, gar nicht." Lexie's Mund verzog sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. "Danke, Meredith!" sagte sie aufrichtig. "Für alles."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich sage noch Izzie bescheid und wir sehen uns dann nachher bei Joe." Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht, um zu gehen, doch sie sah Lexie noch einmal an. „Und das mit dem Freunde sein. Das dürfte ich hinbekommen."

**Im Krankenhaus – Webbers Büro**

Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging Dr. Bailey auf das Büro des Chiefs zu, während sie ihre zurecht gelegten Worte leise vor sich hin murmelte. Der Anlass, weshalb sie ihn aufsuchte, war kein erfreulicher. Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht gerade in Euphorie ausbrechen würde, wenn er erfuhr, mit welcher Bitte sie an ihn herantrat. Aber es nützte nichts mehr, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Hier mussten Taten sprechen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, straffte ihre Schultern und klopfte an die Tür. 

„Herein." Richard saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den er eigentlich schon längst räumen wollte, doch da Derek ihm abgesagt hatte, musste er erneut nach einem Nachfolger suchen. 

„Dr. Webber ... Richard ..." begrüßte sie ihn. „Haben sie einen Moment Zeit?"

"Für sie doch immer, Miranda. Nehmen sie Platz." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl. "Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Danke." Sie setzte sich auf den dargebotenen Stuhl und faltete die Hände im Schoß. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach für mich", begann sie stockend. Sie seufzte. „Na gut, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich brauche Urlaub!" stieß sie dann hervor.

„Urlaub?" Richard lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sich seine junge Kollegin genau. „Es ist natürlich von der Personalsituation möglich, ihnen den Urlaub zu gewähren. Aber darf ich fragen, warum sie einen brauchen? Immerhin haben die neuen Interns erst angefangen und brauchen noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, bis sie sich richtig eingelebt haben. Wofür sie mit verantwortlich sind."

„Mein Sohn ... William ... ist krank ... Windpocken.." Sie verdrehe genervt die Augen. „Schon das dritte Mal in einem Monat ist er krank. Und mein Mann fühlt sich mit der Situation allmählich überfordert, zumal er auch noch einen Job hat", fügte sie hinzu. „Wir hatten an ein Kindermädchen gedacht. Aber welches Kindermädchen ist schon bereit, ein nörgelndes, unzufriedenes Kleinkind mehrere Stunden am Tag zu beschäftigen, das pausenlos nur nach „Mama" schreit und sich die Haut blutig kratzt?" Sie seufzte.

Richard strich sich über das Kinn und brummte kurz auf. Da er nie Kinder um sich hatte, die mit Windpocken nach ihrer Mutter gerufen hatten, konnte er sich nur schwer in seine Kollegin hineinversetzen. „Und deswegen brauchen sie jetzt Urlaub, weil ihr Kind krank ist und ihr Mann sie braucht?"

Sie sah ihn leicht befremdlich an. Hatte sie nicht gerade anschaulich an einem Beispiel erklärt, wieso sie Urlaub wollte? Anscheinend funktionierten die Gehirne von Männern und Frauen doch unterschiedlich. „Wäre das kein Grund für sie?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Natürlich?" Er kannte Miranda jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren und wusste, dass es nichts bringt, sich mit ihr anzulegen. Im Gegenteil. Er würde ohnehin nur verlieren. „Also wie lange brauchen sie denn Urlaub, um das Kind zu hüten?"

„Nun, wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, dann dauert der akute Schub so 2-3 Wochen. Danach fallen die Krusten ab und das Kind ist nicht mehr ansteckend." Sie forcierte ein Lächeln. „Wären sie mit 3 Wochen einverstanden?"

„3 Wochen?", polterte Richard los, doch da er eine hitzige Diskussion mit Miranda vermeiden wollte, räusperte er sich schnell. „Ich denke, dass das machbar ist. Ich hoffe dem Kleinen geht es bald wieder besser."

„Prima." Sie lächelte zufrieden. „Und ich glaube, ich wüsste da auch jemanden, der sich sehr freuen würde, mich in der Zeit zu vertreten." Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie den Namen nannte. „Dr. Sydney Heron."

„Oh." Richard rollte bei dem Namen mit den Augen, da ihm die immer fröhliche und übereifrige Art seiner Kollegin durchaus einmal aufs Gemüt schlagen konnte. „Ich werde es ihr mitteilen, dass sie ihre Interns betreuen soll. Sie sollten ihre Schützlinge vorher warnen." Er räusperte sich laut. „Ich meinte natürlich informieren."

Dr. Bailey verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Sie wusste worauf der Chief anspielte. Dr. Sydney hatte sich wirklich nicht gerade sehr beliebt gemacht bei den jungen Ärzten. „Danke Richard! Ich werde es meinen Schützlingen gleich mitteilen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie nicht gerade begeistert davon sein." Sie rollte mit den Augen. 

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann haben ihre Interns das beim letzten Mal auch überlebt." Er konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich werde dann alles fertig machen, damit sie ihren Urlaub antreten können."

„Ich bin sicher, sie werden es diesmal auch überleben. Sie wissen doch, „was nicht tötet, härtet ab", zitierte sie das Sprichwort und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Dann dürften sie ja in diesem Jahr das…" Er stoppte sich kurz, da er nicht zu despektierlich werden wollte. „Nun. Sie werden auf jeden Fall auch einen anderen Führungsstil kennen lernen und so etwas ist ja auch für die weitere Entwicklung von Vorteil." Wieder strich er sich über das Kinn. „Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, Miranda?"

„Nein, das war es eigentlich schon." Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch entschied sich dann anders und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld, Richard! Sicher findet sich irgendwann eine Gelegenheit, es wieder gut zu machen", sagte sie lächelnd und verließ dann das Büro.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, wie sie es wieder gut machen könnte, doch schüttelte er traurig den Kopf. Sie war leider noch nicht in der Position, seinen Chefsessel zu übernehmen und er fragte sich, ob sie das überhaupt wollte, jetzt wo sie endlich gelernt hatte, wo ihre Prioritäten sind. Fast beneidete er sie darum, da es ihm zu spät klar geworden war. Doch damit sie in den Urlaub gehen konnte, musste er die Papiere fertig machen. Deswegen schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und ließ schon von seiner Sekretärin Sydney zu sich ins Büro rufen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Noch immer hatte Meredith das Gespräch mit Lexie im Kopf als sie auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine war. Ihr war es, als hätte man ihr eine schwere Last abgenommen und sie konnte befreiter aufatmen. Sie ging an einer offenen Tür vorbei und ihr Blick wanderte in das Zimmer. Erst als sie schon ein paar Schritte weiter war, blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch, dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Tür, damit sie Derek nicht erschreckte, der in eine Akte vertieft war.

Derek sah, nachdem er das Klopfen gehört hatte, nach oben. „Hey.", sagte er lächelnd und klappte die Akte zu. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja, Danke." Etwas zögerlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, da es ihr etwas peinlich war, sich noch nicht für seine Hilfe bedankt zu haben. Nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. „Können wir kurz reden oder hast du zu tun." Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Natürlich hast du zu tun, immerhin hältst du eine Akte in der Hand und ich sollte wohl besser gehen."

„Meredith."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich hab so lange damit gewartet, dass es jetzt vermutlich auch nichts mehr ausmacht, wenn ich… Ich gehe besser wieder. Entschuldige die Störung." Sie hatte sich bereits umgedreht als sie ihn lachen hörte und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Du störst nicht." Er wies auf die Akte in seiner Hand. „Und alles was mich davon abhält ist herzlich willkommen. Besonders wenn es eine so schöne Ablenkung ist." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Oh. Dann nehme ich meine Entschuldigung zurück. Oder auch nicht, weil ich mich schon längst bei dir hätte bedanken müssen." Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und sah etwas betreten zu Boden. Als sie ihren Blick wieder hob, sah sie in ein fragendes Gesicht. „Dafür, dass du mich vor meinem Vater verteidigt hast und die OP. Ich bin danach ja schnell verschwunden und ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du mir die Gelegenheit gegeben hast, dabei zu sein."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Ich hätte deinem Vater schon viel früher etwas sagen müssen." Er legte die Akte weg und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. „Und das mit der Operation. Da habe ich mir doch mehr selber einen Gefallen getan. Du weißt doch, dass ich besser mit dir operiere."

„Hast du mal gesagt." Sie lächelte jetzt wieder und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Trotzdem Danke. Für beides." Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.

„Gern geschehen, Meredith." Er machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief aus. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir rüber zu Joe gehen und was trinken? Ich brauch hier nicht mehr lange."

„Das geht leider nicht." Sie sah, dass er enttäuscht war und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, weil ich nicht mit dir zu Joe will. Es ist mehr wegen Lexie. Ich hab ihr eben was Unangenehmes gesagt und hab jetzt schon etwas mit ihr vor. Vielleicht können wir ein anderes Mal gehen."

„In Ordnung." Er war zwar noch immer etwas enttäuscht, konnte Meredith aber verstehen und managte wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Okay. Ich gehe dann auch mal, da ich Izzie noch bescheid geben muss." Derek nickte ihr zu. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen. Sie zögerte kurz, dann ging sie den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Erleichtert und mit einem wild pochenden Herz spürte sie, dass er den Kuss erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, sah sie ihm lächelnd in die Augen. „Nochmals Danke für alles, was du heute für mich getan hast." Sie strich ihm durch seine Haare, dann drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, zu dem sie noch nicht bereit war.

**Krankenhaus – Umkleideraum**

Verstohlen sah Izzie zu Alex hinüber, während sie sich umzog. Sie hatte sich den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr getraut, ihn auf den Vorfall mit der jungen Mutter anzusprechen bzw. auf das, was sie auf der Frühgeborenen-Station gesehen hatte. So hatten sie sich beide gegenseitig bis zum Feierabend nur angeschwiegen und waren ihrer Arbeit nachgekommen.

Izzie, kommst du?" Meredith riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich dachte, wir lassen den Feierabend gemütlich bei Joe ausklingen." Sie grinste. „Diesmal brauche ich keinen Alkohol. Ich fühle mich auch so vor Glück wie beschwipst", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

Izzie nickte geistesabwesend. „Ja, ist gut. Ich komme gleich nach." Sie räusperte sich hörbar. „Kommst du mit?" wandte sie sich Alex zu, nachdem Meredith gegangen war. „Meredith und ich wollen noch was bei Joe in der Bar trinken." Sie ignorierte, dass er nicht antwortete und ihr weiterhin seinen Rücken zukehrte. „Früher haben wir das öfter gemacht. Weißt du noch?" versuchte sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Er ignorierte sie weiterhin und wühlte geschäftig in seinem Spind herum.

„Bitte Alex!" Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Bitte rede wenigstens mit mir!" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

Sie trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als er sich plötzlich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehte. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte er unwirsch.

Izzie hob die Arme und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder sinken. „Ich weiß nicht ..." sagte sie leise. „Vielleicht, dass du mich nicht mehr wie Luft behandelst. Ich möchte, dass wir wieder Freunde werden." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Und ich möchte, dass du mir verzeihst, was ich gesagt habe." Sie trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ich gesagt habe! Du bist nicht selbstsüchtig und auch kein ..." Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Und auch kein Arschloch", beendete sie dann den Satz. „Als Denny damals starb ..." Sie schluckte, als sie an den Tag zurückdachte. „Da warst du derjenige, der mich festgehalten hat, der mich getröstet hat, als es mir so dreckig ging. Und auch danach warst du ein guter Freund, zu dem ich immer gehen konnte, wenn ich Sorgen hatte." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, weil sie spürte, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Iz?" Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und berührte sie sanft am Arm. „Gilt das Angebot von vorhin noch?" fragte er und lächelte schief.

Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, während sie nickte. Das erste Mal seit vielen Wochen hatte er sie wieder angelächelt. Es war nicht viel aber doch ein Anfang. Vielleicht, so hoffte sie, würde er ihr eines Tages verzeihen und sie könnten wieder Freunde werden. Es gab nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher wünschte.

Alex nahm seine Tasche und wies zum Ausgang. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Sie nickte, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Umkleidekabine.

**Jeder begeht in seinem Leben Fehler. Keiner ist frei davon, einmal eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Die Frage ist immer nur, wie man damit umgeht. Es gibt zwei Wege. Man kann sich selber belügen und sagen, dass der Fehler nicht schlimm war (**_**ein nervöser George unterhält sich mit Callies Eltern**_**) oder man gesteht sich ein, dass man etwas falsch gemacht hat und versucht seine Fehlentscheidung wieder gut zu machen (**_**Alex betritt zusammen mit Izzie Joes Bar**_**). Denn am Ende vom Tag definieren wir uns nicht über die Fehler, die wir im Leben begangen haben (**_**Cristina steht an eine Wand gelehnt und hört Burke zu, was er zu sagen hat**_**). Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir an unseren Schwächen arbeiten (**_**Meredith und Lexie sitzen an einem Tisch und lachen über etwas**_**) und aus unseren Fehlern lernen (**_**Derek und Mark sitzen ebenfalls in Joes Bar und beobachten Meredith und Lexie**_


	7. Chapter 7

**4.07 – Way Back Into Love**

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on_

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but i just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere 

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
Oh oh oh

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end

**Dinge, die in der Vergangenheit passiert sind, können wir nicht mehr ändern. An einige Ereignisse denken wir gerne zurück. An andere weniger. Doch egal was passiert ist, es beeinflusst einen in der Gegenwart (**_**Izzie macht sich lächelnd für die Arbeit fertig**_**). Dabei können wir sogar beeinflusst werden, ohne dass das Ereignis aus unserer Vergangenheit stammt (**_**Alex kommt aus seinem Hotelzimmer**_**). Und dann gibt es Erinnerungen, die uns lähmen (**_**Meredith sitzt auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus**_**). Oder sie holen uns in der Gegenwart ein und bestimmen unsere Zukunft (**_**Burke starrt auf einen Umschlag, den er in der Hand hält**_

**  
Im Krankenhaus**

Nachdenklich und mit sorgenvollem Gesicht starrte Dr. Bailey auf die Patientenakte in ihrer Hand, während sie unbewusst mit ihrem Kugelschreiber in der Kitteltasche klickte. Sie machte das nur, wenn sie nervös war. Und sie war jetzt nervös, sehr nervös sogar, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Der Zufall kam ihr zur Hilfe in Gestalt von Alex Karev, der gerade den Flur entlang kam.

„Ähm ... Karev ... haben sie einen Moment Zeit?" sprach sie ihn an, nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte.

„Sicher." Er stoppte und sah sie neugierig an. „Was gibt es?"

Dr. Bailey wies auf die Akte in ihrer Hand. „Es handelt sich um eine neue Patientin", erklärte sie. „Sie ist 12 Jahre alt und vor einer Stunde eingewiesen worden." Sie räusperte sich erneut, weil sie merkte, dass ihre Stimme zu versagen drohte.

„Was fehlt ihr?" fragte Alex in professionellem Ton.

„Sie hat Leukämie, das heißt sie hatte Leukämie", verbesserte sie sich schnell. „Sie bekam vor einigen Monaten eine Knochenmarktransplantation, und wir hatten gehofft, dass wir so ein Fortschreiten des Krebses verhindern könnten. Aber nun ..." Ihre Stimme versagte nun völlig.

„Ein Rückfall?" half Alex ihr, den Satz zu beenden.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Vermutlich. Wir haben noch keine Tests gemacht. Aber es sieht ganz danach aus. Sie wurde mit den klassischen Rückfallsymptomen eingewiesen: Übelkeit, Fieber, Blässe, Nasenbluten."

„Könnte auch ein Virusinfekt sein", warf Alex ein.

„Könnte." Dr. Bailey nickte. „Aber mit ihrer Krankenvorgeschichte müssen wir mit allem rechnen." Sie drückte ihm die Krankenakte in die Hand. „Ich möchte, dass sie sich um den Fall kümmern", sagte sie bestimmt.

Alex sah verwirrt auf die Akte in seiner Hand herab. „Ich?"

Dr. Bailey nickte bestätigend. „Ich weiß, dass sie gut mit Kindern umgehen können." Sie tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Nasenwurzel. „Ich erinnere mich an den Fall von dem kleinen Mädchen, das keine Schmerzen empfinden konnte ..." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie versuchte, sich an den Namen zu erinnern. „Maria, Martha, Monica ... ?"

„Megan." Alex lächelte, als er sich an das kleine „Supergirl" erinnerte, die aufgrund eines Gen-Defekts schmerzunempfindlich gewesen war.

„Wie auch immer ..." Dr. Bailey machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. „Ich hatte damals den Eindruck, als ob die Kleine sie gemocht hätte. Und sie haben ja nun schon mehrfach bewiesen, dass ihnen der Umgang mit unseren kleinen Patienten ebenfalls Spaß macht." Sie lächelte.

Alex senkte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen herab. Mark Sloan hätte auf so eine Äußerung wahrscheinlich wieder nur mit einem müden Grinsen reagiert. Alex seufzte. Er entfernte sich immer weiter von seinem Traum, einmal ein berühmter plastischer Chirurg zu werden. Er hob den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Also ich denke, dass das jeder andere Arzt hier genauso gut ..."

Nein!" Dr. Bailey schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. „Ich möchte, dass sie den Fall übernehmen!" Sie räusperte sich. „Sehen sie es als einen persönlichen Gefallen", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Verwirrt sah Alex sie an. Irgendetwas an diesem Fall war anders als die anderen Fälle, die sie ihm bisher übertragen hatte. Er hatte Dr. Bailey noch nie so nervös gesehen.

Sie wies den Gang hinunter. „Sie liegt in Zimmer 44. Ich möchte, dass alle möglichen Bluttests gemacht werden. Und ich möchte, dass sie mir das Ergebnis persönlich mitteilen", fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Alex nickte. „In Ordnung." Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach und Alex ... ich möchte, dass sie die Sache vertraulich behandeln."

„Vertraulich ... wie meinen sie das?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kein Wort zu ihren Kollegen."

„Ich rede nie mit anderen Kollegen über meine Fälle", sagte er. „Es sei denn, dass sie mit dem Fall vertraut sind."

„Gut." Dr. Bailey nickte zufrieden. Sie klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Ich vertraue ihnen", sagte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Flur in die andere Richtung verließ.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Alex ihr hinterher. Dr. Bailey's Verhalten war mehr als merkwürdig gewesen. Was es wohl mit der kleinen Patientin auf sich hatte, dass sie ein so großes Geheimnis darum machte, fragte er sich. Neugierig geworden öffnete er die Akte und erstarrte augenblicklich. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er den Namen las, der sich oberhalb des Krankenblattes befand. Langsam blies er die Luft, die er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, wieder aus. Er wusste nun, wieso Dr. Bailey gerade ihm den Auftrag erteilt hatte, sich um das kleine Mädchen zu kümmern. Er war sich nur nicht so sicher, ob er dieser Aufgabe auch gewachsen war. Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte und straffte noch einmal die Schultern, bevor er seinen Weg in Richtung Krankenzimmer 44 fortsetzte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark stand vor dem OP Brett und schaute sich ungeduldig um. Da er ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun hatte, studierte er noch einmal den Plan und betrachtete zufrieden, dass er heute pünktlich von der Arbeit gehen konnte, sofern nicht noch ein Notfall für ihn rein kam. Vielleicht konnte er auch Derek überreden mit ihm einen Trinken zu gehen, da auch dieser schon am frühen Nachmittag seine letzte Operation hatte und es ein kleinerer Eingriff war. Allerdings würde das auch nur funktionieren, wenn er endlich das bekäme, wonach er schon vor zehn Minuten gefragt hätte. Etwas gereizt verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Sie haben nach mir gefragt." Hörte er es hinter sich und drehte sich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Ja habe ich. Und das schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Schön, dass sie ihren Weg hierher gefunden haben." Er verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und sah zu der jungen Assistenzärztin hinunter, die in keiner Weise von ihm beeindruckt schien.

„Ja, was auch immer. Also was kann ich für sie tun, Dr. Sloan?" Cristina stand jetzt etwas genervt vor ihm und er hob überrascht die Augenbraue, da er dieses Verhalten von den anderen Assistenzärzten nicht gewohnt war. „Dr. Sloan, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Und wenn ich mir ihren OP Plan ansehe, dann sie ebenso wenig. Also welchen Patienten soll ich vorbereiten. Und fangen sie jetzt nicht damit an, dass ich ihnen irgendeinen Kaffee bringen soll oder ihre Wäsche aus der Reinigung abgeholt werden muss."

„Sie wissen schon, dass ich ihnen vorgesetzt bin, Dr. Yang?" Inzwischen etwas amüsiert über ihr Auftreten hob er eine Augenbraue und grinste sie dabei frech an.

„Oh bitte lassen sie das." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Cheerleader, die auf ihre plumpe Anmache reinfällt. Also sagen sie mir endlich, bei welchem Patienten ich ihnen helfen soll oder soll ich würfeln und mir so selber einen zuweisen?"

Etwas verblüfft trat er einen Schritt zurück, da er fürchtete, dass sie ihn gleich anfiel, wenn er ihr nicht endlich sagt, warum er sie hat rufen lassen. „Also bevor ich überhaupt in den OP kann, fehlen mir noch ein paar Laborbefunde."

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, wegen Laborbefunden." Cristina sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Mark nickte ihr unbehaglich zu. „Gut, dann bring ich ihnen jetzt die Laborbefunde und kommen sie gar nicht erst darauf zu fragen, ob ich noch gleich Kaffee mitbringen kann."

„Es wäre auch mehr ein Cappuccino gewesen." Mark verstummte augenblicklich als er bemerkte, wie Cristinas Blicke ihn fast durchbohrten. „Aber den kann ich mir auch selber holen." Cristina drehte sich daraufhin um und ging den Flur hinunter. Mark atmete erleichtert auf und hörte Derek hinter sich lachen. „Du hättest mich ruhig retten können."

„Warum sollte ich?" Derek schlug Mark auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an. „Im Übrigen ist es schlimmer, wenn man mit ihr in einem Aufzug ist. Da kann man nicht fliehen."

„Da kann man aber andere Dinge machen", warf Mark ein, während sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen formten.

Derek schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. „Mark, denk doch nur einmal mit deinem richtigen Gehirn. Glaube mir, es schmerzt nicht, wenn du es machst."

Frustriert brummte Mark auf. „Du kannst einem den ganzen Spaß verderben. Aber weil ich nicht nachtragend bin, kannst du es heute Abend wieder gut machen und mit mir einen Trinken gehen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich Meredith fragen, ob ich sie zu Joe entführen darf." Dereks Gesicht hellte bei dem Gedanken auf.

„Du bist also noch keinen Schritt bei ihr weiter." Stellte Mark leicht amüsiert fest.

„Zumindest reden wir miteinander. Alles andere wird die Zeit bringen." Derek sah Mark über die Schulter und grinste ihn dann an. „Viel Glück mit Cristina. Sie sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus." Lachend ging er von Mark weg, damit er nicht auch in die Schusslinie geraten konnte. Mark sah ihm kurz fragend hinterher, dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz. Er hatte nicht auf Laborbefunde gewartet, sondern auf die neuen MRT-Bilder. Er straffte die Schultern und wartete darauf, dass Cristina ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde, weil er sie falsch geschickt hatte.

**Im Krankenhaus - Zimmer 44**

Alex betrat das Krankenzimmer seiner neuen Patientin und ging auf sie zu. „Hi, ich bin Dr. Karev", stellte er sich vor. „Du kannst aber ruhig Alex sagen", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu, während er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff. „Hi, ich bin Hannah." Sie lächelte scheu und sah ihn mit ihren großen rehbraunen Augen neugierig an. „Aber das wissen sie ja wahrscheinlich schon."

Alex nickte, während er weiterhin ihre schmale, feingliedrige Hand festhielt und sein Blick wie gebannt an ihrem Gesicht hing. Es war einfach erschreckend, wie ähnlich sie ihrer Mutter sah, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hatte dasselbe Lächeln, denselben sinnlichen Mund, denselben Ausdruck in ihren Augen, dieselbe zierliche Figur, und auch die Haarfarbe war identisch. Nur waren ihre Haare kürzer und feiner. Das Resultat der Chemotherapie, die sie über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Aber ansonsten war Hannah die perfekte Miniaturausgabe von Izzie Stevens.

Durch Zufall hatte er damals erfahren, dass Izzie's Tochter mit Leukämie ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war und sie sich als Spenderin zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie selber hatte nicht das Vertrauen und den Mut gehabt, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Ihre Leben waren zu der Zeit entgegengesetzt verlaufen. Und so war es George gewesen, der ihr bei dem schmerzhaften Eingriff zur Seite gestanden hatte.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Hannah verunsichert. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Alex sie unentwegt nur anstarrte.

Nur mit Mühe riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los. „Nein." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und räusperte sich. „Ich muss dir ein wenig Blut abnehmen", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wieso es dir so schlecht geht." Er nahm einen Stauschlauch von einem der Beistelltische und legte ihn vorsichtig um Hannah's dünnen Oberarm. Danach griff er zu der bereitgelegten Spritze. „Es piekst nur einen Moment", sagte er während er vorsichtig die Nadel in die Armvene stach und dann den Kolben nach oben zog.

„Sie machen das wirklich gut", sagte Hannah lobend. „Ich habe schon Ärzte gehabt, die mir das ganze Bett mit Blut versaut haben." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Alex verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Ein typischer Anfängerfehler, der ihm ebenfalls in den ersten Wochen im SHG unterlaufen war. Aber das würde er Hannah nicht gerade auf die Nase binden. Die Kleine war anscheinend beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten als Arzt. Er legte die aufgezogene Spritze in eine kleine Nierenschale. „Ich bringe das gleich ins Labor, damit wir schnell das Ergebnis bekommen." Er wandte sich von Hannah ab und ging zur Tür.

„Alex ..."

„Ja?" Er dachte, sie wollte ihn noch etwas fragen, doch als er sich zu ihr umdrehte sah er, wie ein Sturzbach aus Blut aus ihrer Nase rann und sie vergeblich versuchte, ihn mit ihren Händen aufzuhalten. Schnell legte er die Spritze beiseite, griff er nach einem Lappen und ging damit zu Hannah zurück.

„Halt das vor die Nase!" ordnete er an, während er einen neuen Lappen nahm und zu dem Waschbecken um die Ecke ging. Er tränkte den Lappen so lange, bis er nass genug war. Vorsichtig legte er Hannah den nassen Lappen in den Nacken und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Mit sanftem Druck presste er mit seinen Fingern ihre Nasenflügel so lange zusammen, bis die Blutung von selber stoppte. Besorgt sah er sie danach an. „Hast du das öfter?"

Hannah nickte. Sie versuchte tapfer zu sein, aber Alex sah, dass es um ihre Mundwinkel herum zuckte, als ob sie gleich anfangen wollte zu weinen.

In einer trostspendenden Geste strich er ihr sanft über ihr flachsblondes Haar. „Wir werden herausfinden, was dir fehlt", sagte er leise. Zögernd stand er auf. „Kann ich dich einen Moment alleine lassen?"

„Sicher." Sie forcierte ein Lächeln. „Ich bin doch schon groß."

„Ich komme gleich zurück." Er wies auf das blutverschmierte Laken. „Ich sage der Schwester Bescheid, dass sie das Bettzeug wechseln soll." Alex nahm die Nierenschale mit der Spritze und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, je näher er dem Labor kam. Er hoffte, dass das Ergebnis anders ausfiel als er befürchtete. Doch vieles sprach dafür, dass Hannah einen Rückfall erlitten hatte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er daran dachte, dass Izzie möglicherweise noch einmal eine Knochenmarkspende über sich ergehen lassen musste. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht zögern würde, ihrer Tochter ein zweites Mal das Leben zu retten. Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg fort und öffnete die Tür zum Labor.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith kam aus einem Patientenzimmer raus. Etwas frustriert ließ sie die Patientenakte auf den Tresen der Schwesternstation knallen und sah entschuldigend zu den Schwestern hoch, die sie aufgeschreckt ansahen. Dann wandte sie wieder ihren Blick auf die Befunde vor ihr und kritzelte ihre Anweisungen in die Akte hinein. Sie wusste, dass der Tumor bei ihrer Patientin gestreut hatte, ohne dass es dazu schon Beweise gab. Aber alle Anzeichen sprachen dafür und sie mussten nur noch auf die fehlenden MRT Bilder warten, die ihren Verdacht erhärten würden. Seufzend schloss sie die Akte und wollte sich gerade eine weitere geben lassen, als sie jemand an die Schulter tippte. Überrascht sah sie in das aschfahle Gesicht von Lexie.

„Hast du kurz Zeit, Meredith?", fragte sie ihre Halbschwester zögerlich.

„Ja hab ich, was ist denn?" Meredith konnte förmlich spüren, dass es etwas mit der Familie sein musste. Die Art wie Lexie sie ansah ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Bereit dafür, dass etwas mit ihrem Vater nicht stimmte, was sie unbehaglich fühlen ließ, da sie nicht bereit war, erneut mit ihm konfrontiert zu werden.

„Weißt du wo De… Dr. Shepherd ist?" Lexie blickte sie schon fast mit einem verzweifelten Blick an.

Etwas überrascht von Lexies Frage, räusperte sich Meredith und überlegte kurz. „Er müsste noch in seiner OP sein. Was ist denn los? Ist etwas mit Thatcher… mit Dad?"

„Nein." Lexie schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Laura ist irgendwie gefallen. Molly weiß nicht wie es passieren konnte, aber sie ist gefallen. Vielleicht kannst du schon mal nach ihr sehen, aber ich möchte wirklich, dass Dr. Shepherd sie untersucht." 

Meredith sah auf ihre Uhr. „Er müsste bald fertig sein. Ich werde ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er in die Notaufnahme kommen soll." Sie griff schon nach dem Telefon als sie Lexies amüsiertes Gesicht sah. „Was?"

„Nichts. Nur wenn du die Nachricht abschickst, dann wird er nur gleich mit wehendem Umhang angerauscht kommen." Sie lächelte Meredith zu, die mit den Augen rollend die Nachricht an Derek weitergab.

„Er wird mit Sicherheit nicht mit einem wehenden Umhang angerauscht kommen", konterte Meredith, nachdem sie fertig war. „Dann lass uns mal zu Molly und Laura gehen." Die beiden setzten sich schon in Bewegung als Meredith abrupt stehen blieb. „Warte mal. Ist er da?"

„Dad? Nein, er weiß zwar, dass Molly mit Laura hier ist, aber er ist nicht hier." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Merediths Arm, die daraufhin sich wieder entspannte.

„Gut, denn ich hab heute nicht die Kraft, mich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen." Sie sah Lexie ihr zunicken und war beruhigt darüber, dass Lexie sie verstand. „Welche Symptome weist Laura denn auf?"

„Sie war kurz bewusstlos und hat auch erbrochen." Lexie sah jetzt besorgt zu Meredith hinüber, die die Informationen innerlich zu verarbeiten schien und die Stirn leicht in Falten legte.

„Oh, aber bevor wir sämtliche Diagnostik über sie ergehen lassen, sollten wir warten, was Derek sagt. Er wird das ganze objektiver betrachten als wir." Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe, da sie am liebsten das Krankenhaus in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte. Gerade nachdem was mit Susan passiert war.

„Dort drüben liegt sie." Lexie deutete mit einem Finger zu Molly und riss damit Meredith aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest Dr. Shepherd rufen!" Molly war ein paar Schritte zu ihnen geeilt und sah Lexie verwirrt an.

„Er ist noch in einer OP. Meredith hat ihm aber schon oft assistiert. Bis er hier ist, kann sie sich Laura schon mal ansehen." Etwas unbehaglich sah Lexie zu Meredith hinüber und dann wieder zu Molly, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„So wie bei Mom?" Molly erkannte schnell, dass sie eine Linie übertreten hatte und sah verlegen zu Boden. „Entschuldigung, dass habe ich nicht so gemeint."

„Das hoffe ich." Lexie funkelte ihre Schwester böse an, dann zog sie Meredith am Ärmel hinter sich her. „Es reicht mir schon, dass Dad ständig so einen Unsinn redet." Gemeinsam mit Meredith im Schlepptau erreichte sie Lauras Krankenbett. „Könntest du trotzdem nach ihr sehen?" Sie sah zu Meredith hinüber und hatte einen flehenden Blick in den Augen. Erst Merediths nicken ließ ihre Anspannung fallen, die sich nach Mollys harschen Worten in ihr aufgebaut hatte.

Meredith zückte eine Taschenlampe raus und sah dann zu Molly rüber. „Könntest du sie in den Arm nehmen, damit Laura sich geborgen fühlt? Dann kann ich sie besser untersuchen." Molly nickte ihr zu und nahm Laura in den Arm, während Meredith die Pupillenreaktion ihrer Nichte testete. „Die Reaktion ist normal und da sie ihre Arme und Beine normal bewegt, wird wohl auch nichts mit der Wirbelsäule passiert sein. Ich denke, dass ein CCT nicht notwendig ist, aber ich kann vorsichtshalber eines anfragen und dann warten wir ab, was Dr. Shepherd dazu meint."

„Danke, Meredith und entschuldige wegen eben. Das war wirklich nicht so gemeint." Molly sah zu Meredith hinüber, die ihr zunickte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es geht immerhin um Laura." Meredith lächelte Molly zu, die erleichtert aufatmete, doch dann plötzlich die Augen schloss und so aussah, als ob gleich etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

„Willst du jetzt die nächste umbringen?" Hörte Meredith hinter sich die Stimme von Thatcher und zuckte regelrecht zusammen als sie den Verachtung ihr gegenüber deutlich heraushörte.

**Im Krankenhaus – Hannah's Zimmer**

Als Alex kurze Zeit später wieder Hannah's Krankenzimmer betrat, sah er, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit Besuch bekommen hatte. Ein Mann und eine Frau saßen um Hannah's Bett herum. Das Paar erhob sich, als er den Raum betrat, und die Frau streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Wir sind Caroline und Dustin Klein", sagte sie lächelnd. „Hannah's Eltern."

Alex nickte und ergriff ihre Hand. „Dr. Karev", sagte er förmlich. „Ich bin der behandelnde Arzt."

Dustin Klein nickte. „Hannah hat uns schon von ihrem neuen Arzt erzählt." Er seufzte. „Ein Wunder, dass das Kind sich noch die ganzen Namen von den Ärzten merken kann, die sie im Laufe der letzten Jahre behandelt haben."

Alex steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines Arztkittels und sah Hannah's Eltern abwartend an. Sie machten keinen unsympathischen Eindruck auf ihn und sie kümmerten sich offenkundig rührend um ihre Tochter. Trotzdem konnte sich Alex nicht des bitteren Nachgeschmacks erwehren, dass sowohl Hannah als auch Izzie um die Chance betrogen worden waren, ein gemeinsames Leben an der Seite des anderen zu verbringen. „Wäre es wohl möglich, dass ich Hannah kurz alleine sprechen kann?" wandte er sich den Eltern zu.

Caroline Klein nickte. „Natürlich." Sie beugte sich zu Hannah herab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sind gleich wieder da, mein Liebes", sagte sie liebevoll. 

Hannah nickte. Sie wandte sich Alex zu, als ihre Eltern gegangen waren. „Muss ich sterben?" platzte es aus ihr heraus. 

Geschockt von ihrer Offenheit sah er sie an. „Ich habe die Blutprobe gerade erst ins Labor gebracht", sagte er langsam. „Vor morgen brauchen wir nicht mit einem Ergebnis zu rechnen." Er räusperte sich und zog sich einen Stuhl heran auf dem er dann Platz nahm. „Wieso denkst du, dass du sterben musst?" fragte er zaghaft nach.

Hannah lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Alle schleichen um mich herum, als ob ich aus Porzellan wäre", sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Meine Mom und Dad weinen viel. Sie denken, ich bemerke es nicht, aber ich habe sie schon öfter gehört. Aber sie streiten es ab, wenn ich sie darauf anspreche. Und keiner sagt mir, was wirklich los ist." In einer hilflosen Geste warf sie die Arme nach oben und ließ sie gleich wieder fallen. „Alle reden um den heißen Brei herum. Verstehst du?" Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Kinderaugen an. „Wenn ich sterben muss, dann will ich es wissen. Denn dann kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten", sagte sie beinahe trotzig.

Alex schluckte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schonungslos mit Hannah's Krankheit und ihren Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden. Was sie ihm offenbarte machte ihn tief betroffen. „Du wirst nicht sterben!" Er wusste nicht, wieso er das plötzlich sagte. Er war seinen Patienten gegenüber immer ehrlich gewesen, hatte immer schonungslos die Wahrheit gesagt, ganz egal, wie grausam die Wahrheit auch gewesen war. Er konnte sich selber nicht erklären, wieso er nun plötzlich log. Oder war es gar nicht Hannah, die er anlog? „Nun .." er räusperte sich. „Falls das Laborergebnis bestätigen sollte, dass der Krebs zurückgekehrt ist, dann gibt es verschiedene Behandlungsmöglichkeiten ..." 

„Ja, Chemotherapie", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich war so froh, dass die Haare gerade wieder nachgewachsen sind", sagte sie traurig.

„In vielen Fällen muss noch mal eine Knochenmarktransplantation durchgeführt werden."

Hannah hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Noch eine? Und der Spender wäre dann derselbe?"

Alex nickte.

Hannah senkte den Kopf und zupfte nervös an ihrer Bettdecke herum. „Ich habe mich letztes Mal nicht einmal bei ihr bedankt", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Alex wusste auch, ohne dass Hannah den Namen aussprach, wen sie meinte. „Das kannst du doch immer noch nachholen." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Kennst du meine ... " Das Wort wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen.

„Deine leibliche Mutter?" beendete er für sie den Satz. Er nickte. „Ja, ich kenne sie."

„Erzähl mir von ihr!"

Alex kam sich ein wenig überrumpelt vor, aber er deutete es als ein gutes Zeichen, dass Hannah sich für ihre Herkunft zu interessieren begann. „Nun, ihr beiden seht euch ziemlich ähnlich", sagte er.

Hannah nickte. „Ich weiß, Meine Mom sagte das auch schon." Sie gestikulierte mit ihren Armen in der Luft. „Und sonst? Ist sie nett? Ist sie verheiratet, hat sie Kinder? Was hat sie für Hobbies? Was mag sie so?" platzte es aus Hannah heraus.

Alex hob in Gegenabwehr lachend die Hände. „Nun mal langsam", versuchte er ihren Übereifer zu bremsen. Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er dann begann, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. „Nein ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist bisher weder verheiratet noch hat sie weitere Kinder. Sie hat ein großes Herz und ist sehr hilfsbereit", fuhr er dann fort. „Sie isst gerne Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne, mag Sonnenuntergänge, Spaziergänge im Regen", begann er dann aufzuzählen. „Sie ist eine tolle Tänzerin und liebt pinkfarbene Rosen, außerdem läuft sie im Winter gerne mit Schlittschuhen und sie liebt es zu backen, und sie mag Hunde und ..."

„Wow!" unterbrach Hannah seinen Redefluss. Sie hatte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und sah ihn mit interessiertem Blick an. „Du weißt eine Menge über sie." Sie zeigte sich sichtlich beeindruckt.

Alex lächelte. „Wir haben mal zusammen gewohnt", erklärte er.

„So wie ein Ehepaar ... in einer Wohnung?" fragte sie mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich ... ja ... nein... so was in der Art", stotterte er. Das Gespräch nahm eine Wende, die er nicht beabsichtigt hatte. „Aber mittlerweile bin ich wieder ausgezogen", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Oh." Hannah runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr habt euch also getrennt? Wieso?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen fragend an. Izzie's Augen, schoss es Alex für einen Moment durch den Kopf

„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal schauen, was deine Eltern machen, denkst du nicht?" versuchte er das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Hannah's Fragen wurden ihm eindeutig zu persönlich.

Doch so schnell gab die 12-Jährige nicht auf. Ihre kindliche Neugier war geweckt, und sie wollte mehr über ihre leibliche Mutter und den Mann erfahren, mit dem sie zusammengelebt hatte. „Liebst du sie noch?"

Noch nie war Alex so erleichtert über eine Störung gewesen, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick, als sich die Tür öffnete und Caroline Klein ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Blieb ihm doch so erspart, auf Hannah's Frage zu antworten auf die er sowieso keine Antwort gewusst hätte.

„Ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass wir später noch mal wieder kommen", sagte sie lächelnd zu Alex. „Sie brauchen sich also nicht so mit der Untersuchung zu beeilen."

„Oh, ich bin fertig." Er atmete erleichtert auf, dankbar, der Situation entfliehen zu können. „Wenn sie noch einen Moment Zeit haben können wir noch vor der Tür miteinander reden." Er nickte Hannah zu. „Ich komme später wieder. Wenn etwas sein sollte kannst du jederzeit nach der Schwester klingeln."

Hannah nickte. Sie war nicht ganz befriedigt mit dem Ausgang des Gespräches, aber sie wusste auch, dass es Zeiten gab, wo man Erwachsene besser mit Fragen in Ruhe ließ. Und sie hatte instinktiv gespürt, dass nun so ein Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Seufzend griff sie nach dem Buch, das sie schon vor Stunden angefangen hatte zu lesen und schlug das nächste Kapitel auf.

**Im Krankenhaus – Lauras Zimmer**

Meredith stand benommen vor Lauras Krankenbett. Sie hörte um sich herum die Stimmen ihrer beiden Halbschwestern, die mit Thatcher argumentierten. Doch sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf, sich umzudrehen und Thatcher ins Gesicht zu sehen oder einfach wegzugehen. Stattdessen beobachtete sie, wie Molly ihre Tochter behutsam ins Bett zurücklegte und um sie herum zu ihrem Vater ging, der noch immer mit verächtlicher Stimme sprach. Doch die Worte waren für Meredith nur noch ein Gewirr aus Tönen und sie konnte nicht mehr heraushören, was genau gesagt wurde. Erst eine zweite Männerstimme drang wieder deutlich zu ihr.

„Was ist hier los?" Derek stand wütend hinter den dreien, die ihn noch nicht einmal kommen sahen und sich verwundert zu ihm umdrehten. „Was ist hier los?", wiederholte er noch einmal und sah die drei mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Gar nichts. Außer, dass ich Meredith nicht an meine Enkeltochter lassen will." Thatcher schnaubte wütend und sah von seinen beiden Töchtern zu Derek hinüber, der inzwischen einen Blick auf Meredith geworfen hatte.

„Dad, könntest du endlich damit aufhören? Sie trägt keine Schuld an Moms Tod. Also lass es endlich sein." Lexie hatte ebenso wie Molly wütend ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Sie hat es verharmlost und jetzt ist Susan Tod", konterte Thatcher wütend und ließ seinen Blick jetzt wieder auf seine Tochter gleiten, die verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Frage ist immer noch nicht beantwortet. Was ist hier los?" Derek war allmählich frustriert von der Szene, die sich vor ihm bot und er hatte seine Stimme so laut gehoben, dass die drei ihm wieder Beachtung schenkten.

„Meine Tochter Laura ist hingefallen. Meredith war so nett und hat sie sich schon mal angesehen." Molly sah von Derek wieder zu ihrem Vater, der bei Merediths Namen laut aufgeschnaubt hatte. „Doch mein Vater musste mal wieder eine Szene machen. Würden sie sie bitte ansehen, Dr. Shepherd?" Sie blickte wieder zu Derek und in ihrer Stimme lag ein bittender Tonfall.

„Er kann sie sich von mir aus ansehen, aber die da lässt die Hände von Laura." Thatcher funkelte Molly böse an, während er mit einer Hand zu Meredith deutete.

Derek schüttelte leicht angewidert den Kopf und ging auf die drei näher zu. „Raus, alle raus." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Dennoch öffneten sich drei Münder um zu protestieren, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand. „Wenn ich sie untersuchen soll, dann will ich meine Ruhe haben. Ich habe ohnehin genug gehört. Also raus hier." Als sich Meredith endlich wieder rührte, um ebenfalls Lauras Zimmer zu verlassen, deutete er mit einem Finger auf sie. „Du nicht. Du bleibst hier und keine Widerrede. Der Rest. Raus hier." Als er im Hintergrund die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, seufzte Derek hörbar laut auf. Er nahm die bereits angelegte Krankenakte und las sich durch, was eine Krankenschwester alles von Molly in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dann begann er mit der Untersuchung. Meredith beobachtete ihn stumm. Erst als er mit allem fertig war und ihre Nichte leicht hin und her wiegte, nachdem sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, räusperte sie sich, so dass er sie ansah.

„Was denkst du? Ist es was Ernstes?" Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es wäre nämlich nicht so gut, wenn Thatcher denkt, dass ich noch jemanden auf dem Gewissen habe."

Derek legte Laura wieder zurück ins Bett, da sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und hob seinen Blick, so dass er Meredith in die Augen sehen konnte. „Darf ich fragen was das eben mit dir und deinem Vater sollte?"

„Was meinst du? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Eben. Warum wehrst du dich nicht? Du solltest ihm sagen, wie du dich dabei fühlst, wenn er so mit oder besser gesagt über dich redet." Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit und er ging auf Meredith zu.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?" Derek legte die Stirn in Falten, da er nicht wusste worauf sie anspielte. „Das letzte Mal, dass ich jemand mein Herz ausgeschüttet habe, ging nicht wirklich gut für mich aus." Sie blinzelte eine Träne weg und starrte ins Leere während sie ihre Arme um sich schlang. „Ich habe dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet, dich sogar angebettelt und du hast mich verlassen. Und jetzt stehst du da und erwartest, dass ich das noch einmal mache? Ausgerechnet du?" Sie konnte die Träne nicht mehr stoppen, die sich gebildet hatte und wischte sie von ihrer Wange. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Derek, der sie geschockt ansah. „Ich will nur wissen, ob es Laura gut geht", flüsterte sie leise und wies auf ihre Nichte, die inzwischen eingeschlafen war.

Derek räusperte sich, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen. „Ja, ich denke nicht, dass es was Schlimmes ist. Eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass sie über Nacht hier bleibt und sie überwacht wird. Aber sie wird wieder." Meredith nickte ihm zu. „Meredith."

„Nein." Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich werde Molly sagen, dass mit Laura soweit alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist jetzt das Wichtigste." Noch einmal tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Tür. Molly und Lexie stürmten sofort auf sie zu und waren erleichtert als Meredith ihnen sagte, wie Derek Lauras Zustand beurteilte. Ohne auf Thatcher oder Derek, der inzwischen ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer gekommen war, zu achten eilte sie davon.

**Im Krankenhaus – Büro vom Chief**

Burke hielt den Umschlag fest in den Händen. Wartend stand er vor dem Büro des Chiefs und in seinen Händen hielt er eine ungewisse Zukunft. Er wusste nicht, was passieren wird, wenn er den Umschlag seinem Vorgesetzten in die Hand drückte. Er wusste nicht, was danach passieren wird. Aber er wusste sehr wohl, dass er diesen Umschlag abgeben wird und ein kleiner Teil in ihm freute sich darauf. Es war ihm schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen es zu machen, doch hatte er damals nicht die Motivation gefunden, es in die Tat umzusetzen. Jetzt hielt er den Umschlag in der Hand und wartete darauf, dass die Sekretärin ihm grünes Licht gab. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und sie sagte ihm mit freundlicher Stimme, dass der Chief sein Telefonat beendet hatte und er ihn empfangen könnte. Etwas zögerlich klopfte er an die letzte Tür an, die ihn von seiner neuen Zukunft noch abhalten könnte. Als er die tiefe Stimme seines Chefs hörte, betrat er tief Luft holend das Zimmer und ging selbstsicher auf den Schreibtisch zu. 

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", empfing Webber ihn und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Wir haben doch vor ein paar Wochen über diese eine Sache gesprochen." Etwas nervös ließ er den Umschlag durch seine Hände gleiten und wartete die Reaktion ab. Der Chief brauchte nur wenige Sekunden und sein Gesicht erstarrte als er sich an das Gespräch erinnerte.

„Die haben schnell reagiert.", stellte er schließlich fest und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen.

„Ja, es gab einen Zwischenfall und jetzt werden neue Ärzte gesucht. Deswegen die schnelle Antwort." Er legte jetzt den Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch und Webber griff sofort danach. Seufzend las er sich das Schreiben durch. Nachdem er fertig war, legte er den Brief zurück auf den Schreibtisch und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. „Sie haben mir versprochen, keine Steine in den Weg zu legen." Burke sah seinen Chef mit einem fragenden Blick an, während er auf dessen Antwort wartete. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht so einfach ist, einen Oberarzt so schnell gehen zu lassen, aber es wäre mir sehr wichtig, es anzunehmen."

Webber öffnete wieder die Augen und sah seinen langjährigen Kollegen eindringlich an. „Es ist in der Tat nicht einfach, sie zu ersetzen. Um ehrlich zu sein, werde ich sie noch nicht einmal ersetzen können." Seufzend nahm er noch einmal den Brief in die Hand. „Es ist ihnen also wirklich ernst damit?" Er vernahm das Nicken von Burke und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf, um hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und her zu gehen. „Hören sie, ich weiß, dass sie wegen Cristina weg wollen. Sie ist verletzt, aber das lässt sich doch bestimmt noch wieder hinbiegen."

„Es ist wegen Cristina. Aber es ist auch wegen mir. Ich will das machen. Schon vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich die Idee dazu, aber meine Karriere hier war mir damals wichtiger." Burke faltete die Hände zusammen und betrachtete sich etwas abwesend den Umschlag auf dem ein Logo deutlich zu erkennen war. „Aber jetzt will ich das machen. Ich will die Organisation „Ärzte ohne Grenzen" unterstützen. Sie suchen Ärzte, die bereit sind, in Afrika oder sonst wo zu helfen und ich bin bereit dafür."

„Also schön. Auch wenn ich sie nur ungern verliere, aber ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Da Miranda wieder da ist, kann ich ihnen auch die Zeit geben, damit sie sich auf alles vorbereiten können." Etwas bedrückt schüttelte er Burke die Hand, der inzwischen aufgestanden war und ihm gegenüberstand.

„Danke, Chief. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Und wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, aber ich habe noch eine Operation vor mir." Der Chief nickte ihm zu. Erleichtert verließ Burke das Büro und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. Etwas wehmütig schaute er sich um, doch er wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Jetzt hatte er nur noch die Aufgabe, es Cristina zu sagen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie es durch die Gerüchteküche des Krankenhauses erfuhr.

**Cafeteria **

„Ist der Platz noch frei?" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten setzte George sein Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und nahm neben Lexie Platz.

„Nein." Sie hob den Kopf und senkte ihn gleich wieder.

„Wie?" George glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Irritiert sah er sie an. „Was ist denn los? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

„Nichts ist los", sagte sie knapp, während sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Cola-Becher nahm. „Ich möchte nur gerne alleine sein."

„Ich verstehe." George nickte. „Es tut mir Leid wegen deiner Nichte. Meredith hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Geht es ihr wieder besser?" fragte er mitfühlend.

Lexie nickte. „Ja, zum Glück hatte sie keine inneren Blutungen. Aber Dr. Shepherd will sie wohl noch eine Nacht im Krankenhaus behalten."

„Nach Stürzen und Kopfverletzungen ist dies nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", erklärte George und lächelte. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Oft haben kleine Kinder einen Schutzengel."

„Ja, ich weiß." Lexie nahm ihr Tablett und stand auf.

„Wollen wir heute nach Feierabend etwas zusammen trinken gehen?" warf er schnell ein.

Lexie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Hast du deine Frau vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt?" fragte sie spitz. Die Frage sollte nicht so ironisch klingen, wie sie letztendlich ausfiel. Aber sie war immer noch sauer, dass George ihr verschwiegen hatte, dass er verheiratet war.

Irritiert sah er sie an. „Was hat Callie damit zu tun?"

„Nun, sie könnte etwas dagegen haben, dass du mit anderen Frauen herum flirtest", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Das war eine Einladung zu einem Drink und keine in mein Bett!" stieß er empört hervor.

Lexie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn den Rest des Satzes vergessen ließ, den er noch sagen wollte. Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es genau das war, was Lexie wollte? Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Es ... es tut mir leid, wenn ich ... ich dir vielleicht unbewusst Hoffnungen ..." begann er zu stottern.

„Ja, mir auch", unterbrach sie sein Gestammel. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, George!" murmelte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und schnell Richtung Ausgang ging.

Er saß da und starrte sekundenlang auf sein noch unberührtes Sandwich, bevor er es zur Seite schob, stöhnend seine Arme auf dem Tisch ausbreitete und seinen Kopf darauf fallen ließ. Wieso nur musste immer alles so kompliziert sein? Erst Izzie und nun Lexie. Wieso hatte er die Anzeichen nicht früher erkannt? Und da war auch noch Callie, die ihn mehrmals täglich mit ihrem Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind bedrängte. Nach Izzie hatte er nun auch Lexie's Freundschaft verloren. Und es tat mehr weh, als er jemals vermutet hätte. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und griff nach seinem Sandwich. Seine nächste Schicht begann bald, und er hatte keine Zeit, Trübsal zu blasen. Vielleicht konnte er noch einmal in einer ruhigen Minute mit Lexie über dieses Missverständnis reden. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken beendete er seine Mahlzeit und trug dann das leere Tablett zum Geschirrwagen zurück.

**Umkleidekabine**

Endlich Feierabend! Stöhnend hob Alex seine Arme und verschränkte sie über seinem Kopf. Der Tag war lang gewesen, lang und ereignisreich und nicht gerade frei von Komplikationen. Dr. Bailey hatte ihm mit Hannah einen Fall übertragen, der ihn bis an seine nervliche Belastungsgrenze brachte. Zum Glück hatte sie irgendwann mit ihrer Fragerei aufgehört. Aber er befürchtete, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Mit Sorge sah er dem kommenden Tag entgegen, denn dann, so hatte das Labor ihm noch vor Feierabend mitgeteilt, würden die Ergebnisse von Hannah's Blutuntersuchung vorliegen. Und dann würde sich auch das weitere Schicksal des Mädchens entscheiden.

Er ließ die Arme sinken und stöhnte leise. Es gab Tage, da wünschte er, dass er einen anderen Beruf ergriffen hätte als ausgerechnet Arzt. Ein Bürojob vielleicht, wo man keine Verantwortung für das Leben eines Menschen übernehmen musste. Alex streifte sein OP Hemd über dem Kopf ab und griff nach seinem T-Shirt.

„Du bist ja auch noch hier", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Schnell zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn schon Hundert Mal mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen, und trotzdem fühlte er sich gerade in diesem Moment unwohl bei dem Gedanken, halbnackt vor ihr zu stehen. Alleine die Tatsache, nun auf sie zu treffen, wo er die Stunden zuvor mit ihrer Tochter verbracht hatte von der Izzie dachte, dass sie gesund und munter in ihrem Zuhause in Santa Barbara war und worüber Dr. Bailey ein absolutes Schweigeverbot verhängt hatte, ließ in zunehmend nervöser werden. Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass Hannah einen Rückfall hatte, würde es sich nicht umgehen lassen, Izzie davon zu unterrichten. Und ihm wurde ganz mulmig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie dann darüber informieren musste. „Hey Iz!" begrüßte er sie knapp. 

„Treffen wir uns gleich bei Joe?" Sie öffnete ihren Spind und holte ihre Alltagskleidung heraus. Eigentlich war die Frage mehr rhetorisch gemeint, denn die letzten zwei Wochen hatten sie den Abend immer gemeinsam bei Joe beschlossen. Deshalb war sie ziemlich erstaunt, als sie diesmal nicht die Antwort erhielt auf die sie gehofft hatte.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst nicht? Wie meinst du das?" Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich habe schon eine Verabredung", log er.

„Oh ... gut ... na, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh wieder." Izzie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht sie war. Sie hätte gerne mehr gewusst über sein „Date". Aber sie hielt sich mit Fragen zurück, zumal sein Gesicht einen abweisenden Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

Alex stopfte seine restlichen Sachen zurück in den Spind und verschloss ihn sorgsam. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend", sagte er steif, bevor er seine Tasche nahm und die Umkleidekabine verließ.

Izzie fühlte sich, als ob man gerade eine Gießkanne mit eiskaltem Wasser über ihr entleert hätte. Immer wenn sie dachte, dass sie Alex ein Stückchen näher gekommen wäre, zog er sich wieder zurück. Sie versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass sich langsam in ihr breit machte. Sie hatte kein Anrecht auf ihn, und sie war nicht seine Mutter. Sie war nicht einmal sein Kumpel. Denn man verschloss sich nicht seinen Freunden gegenüber. Hatte sie die letzten Wochen so missinterpretiert? Eigentlich hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass auch er wieder mehr Kontakt zu ihr gesucht hatte. Und nun plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, diese Abfuhr. Noch vor wenigen Stunden war sie frohen Mutes gewesen und hatte sich auf den Feierabend gefreut, doch Alex Karev hatte ihr die Laune und den Abend gründlich verdorben. Sie gab der Spindtür einen Schubs, dass sie von selber zufiel. Seufzend nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging damit Richtung Ausgang.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina war frustriert. Nicht nur, dass Mark sie unnötig durch das Krankenhaus geschickt hat, sondern jetzt war auch die Operation abgesagt, weil ihm die neusten MRT-Bilder nicht gefielen und er abwarten wollte. Zu allem Überfluss begegnete sie heute hinter jeder Burke und es zehrte an ihren Nerven, ihm ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wollte seine Ausflüchte oder Erklärungen wie er es nannte noch immer nicht hören. Überhaupt fand sie, dass es komplett überbewertet war über alles reden zu müssen. Zumal Meredith gerade in diesem Modus feststeckte und ständig darüber philosophierte, dass ihr McDreamy wieder McDreamy sei, aber noch nicht McDreamy genug. Sie war eindeutig frustriert von dem ganzen Reden. Zumindest konnte sie ihren Botengang, den sie für Mark machen musste. Ausnutzen, um nach Luft zu holen. Sie ging über die Brücke, von der man einen Blick in das Büro des Chiefs werfen konnte und blieb abrupt stehen. Die Art wie Burke und der Chief miteinander redeten machte sie neugierig und beobachtete sie die beiden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Sie wartete kurz und überlegte, ob sie Burke darauf ansprechen sollte, aber dann entschied sie, dass reden tatsächlich überbewertet war. Deswegen wollte sie auch gerade losgehen, als Burke ihren Namen rief. Etwas unsicher drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Gut, dass ich dich gleich treffe. Hast du einem kurzen Moment Zeit? Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen." Burke war zu ihr gejoggt und stand ihr jetzt direkt gegenüber. Er hatte einen flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dass sie ihn dieses Mal anhörte.

„Eigentlich muss ich etwas für Dr. Sloan abholen." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie hören wollte, was Burke eben mit dem Chief besprochen hatte.

„Es dauert nicht lange und ich will nicht, dass du es von einem anderen als mir hörst." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, den sie aber schnell wieder runter schob.

„Reden, nicht berühren. Also was gibt es." Etwas irritiert über sein Verhalten nahm sie ein Abwehrhaltung ein und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie sich gegen das Geländer lehnen konnte.

„Ich komme am besten gleich zum Punkt. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich bei „Ärzte ohne Grenzen" angefragt, ob ich helfen könnte. Jetzt habe ich deren Antwort erhalten und werde bald weggehen." Tief ausatmend wartete er auf Cristinas Reaktion, die ihn aber nur mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Du willst bei dieser Organisation helfen und weggehen. Warum?" Kam es schließlich nach ein paar Augenblicken aus ihr heraus.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich schon mal daran gedacht, aber mir war die Karriere wichtiger. Jetzt würde ich es gerne in die Tat umsetzen." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wehrte ihn ab.

„War das der Grund, warum du mich nicht heiraten wolltest? Ein Egotrip bei dem du allen beweisen willst, was für ein großes Herz du hast?" Sie musste sich zügeln ihre Stimme nicht zu laut zu heben, da sie nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen wollte.

„Nein. Die Idee kam mir erst nach der Hochzeit. Cristina du gehst mir konsequent aus dem Weg und ich kann nicht mehr klar denken hier." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um tief Luft zu holen. „Mit dieser Tätigkeit könnte ich nicht nur das umsetzen, was ich schon vor ein paar Jahren machen wollte. Es gäbe dir die Möglichkeit wieder befreit durch das Krankenhaus zu gehen und ich könnte auch wieder herausfinden, wer ich bin. Was ich will."

„Oh." Sie sah jetzt von ihm weg auf den Boden, um zu verarbeiten, was er ihr gerade gesagt hat. „Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich eine gute Idee." Noch immer auf den Boden sehend atmete sie tief durch, um danach wieder den Kopf zu heben, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Und wann geht es los?"

„Schon bald. Ich muss noch ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen. Dann bekomme ich auch mein Einsatzgebiet genannt. Bislang weiß ich nur, dass es nach Afrika geht." Wieder legte er eine Hand auf Cristinas Arm und dieses Mal schob sie sie nicht hinunter. „Ich habe nicht vor, ein großes Aufsehen darum zu machen. Aber ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen."

Cristina nickte ihm zu. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Als sie wieder von ihm abließ, sah sie ihn ernst an. „Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich wegen der Hochzeit. Aber pass auf dich auf. Ich bin die einzige, die dich umbringen darf." Sie konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und er nickte ihr lachend zu. „Ich muss dann wieder los."

„Wir sehen uns, Cristina. Und pass auch auf dich auf." Jetzt nickte sie ihm zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging die Brücke weiter hinunter. Burke sah ihr so lange hinterher, bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Danach verschwand er in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

**Joes Bar**

Meredith wollte nur noch raus aus dem Krankenhaus. Heute war mal wieder alles einfach nur anstrengend. Die Patienten, ihr Liebesleben oder besser gesagt ihr nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben und zu guter letzt ihr Vater. Bevor sie irgendeiner aufhalten konnte, um mit ihr zu reden, eilte sie aus der Umkleidekabine heraus und macht sich auf den direkten Weg zu Joe. Sie hoffte dort in Ruhe etwas trinken zu können und vielleicht ein paar weise Worte von Joe zu hören. Nachdem sie die Bar betreten hatte, suchte sie nach einem freien Platz für sich und entdeckte an einem der hinteren Plätze Alex. Seufzend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihm. Auch wenn ihr nicht zum Reden war, so war die Gesellschaft genau das, was sie am dringendsten brauchte.

„Hey." Begrüßte sie ihn und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm nieder. „Du bist auch hier weil du nicht reden willst. Denn dein Tag war wie eine Achterbahn quer durch die Hölle."

Er schaute sie nicht einmal an sondern starrte weiterhin in das halbleere Bierglas vor sich. „Seit wann bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen?" fragte er.

„Eigentlich habe ich nur meinen Tag beschrieben." Sie deutete zu Joe, dass sie auch ein Bier haben will, da ihre letzte Tequila Nacht zu starke Kopfschmerzen hinterlassen hatte. „Du siehst aus, als ob du ein Gespenst gesehen hättest. Bei mir war es der Vater von Dracula." Sie überlegte kurz. „Hatte Dracula einen Vater?"

Alex ignorierte Merediths Frage und nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er machte Joe ein Zeichen, dass er noch ein Bier ordern wollte. Danach hob er den Kopf und sah Meredith fragend an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Das ist es." Sie sah ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an. „Ich ignoriere ihn einfach. Es wäre zwar das Gegenteil von dem, was Derek mir gesagt hat. Aber es gefällt mir besser."

Alex zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Meredith sprach. „Hast du schon mal die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebrochen?" fragte er zusammenhangslos.

Meredith sah ihn jetzt besorgt an. „Du weißt, dass du dich strafbar machst, Alex." Seufzend spielte sie mit ein paar Erdnüssen herum. „Eigentlich hätte ich damals niemandem sagen dürfen, was mit meiner Mutter los ist. Aber als ich es Derek gesagt hatte, da ging es mir besser."

Er spielte mit dem Griff des leeren Bierglases, während er langsam ausatmete. „Okay, nehmen wir mal an, dass jemand - bezeichnen wir ihn als Person A - ein Geheimnis hat, es seinen Freunden jedoch nicht erzählt. Und ganz plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, wird A nun wieder mit dem Geheimnis konfrontiert und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll, bis B auftaucht ..." Er sah Meredith fragend an. „Kannst du mir folgen?" Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern fuhr fort. „Also Person B hat von dem Geheimnis erfahren und hat nun seinerseits ein Geheimnis, dass er A nicht mitteilen kann, weil ..." Er räusperte sich. „... Weil C ihm strengstens untersagt hat, dass er es weitererzählen soll." Er unterbrach sich erneut. „Bis dahin noch alles klar?"

Meredith schob ihr Bierglas zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum müsst ihr das alles so kompliziert erzählen?" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus, dann schaute sie wieder zu Alex. „Also du hast ein Geheimnis, dass einen von uns betrifft. Wobei ich es nicht sein kann, weil ich heute nur mit Draculas Vater zu tun hatte. Jetzt weiß derjenige von uns auch das Geheimnis und redet nicht mit dir." Sie dachte kurz nach, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Alex, vergiss es. Ich bin erschöpft und wir arbeiten im selben Krankenhaus. Was ist los?"

„Wie du schon gerade bemerkt hast. Ich mache mich strafbar, wenn ich es dir erzähle." Er grinste sie schief an. „Aber das ist dir egal, oder?"

„Ich hab mit einem verheirateten Mann Sex gehabt, während seine Frau und mein quasi Freund auf uns gewartet haben." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin wohl die letzte, die dir irgendeine moralische Standpauke halten sollte. Lass halt die medizinischen Einzelheiten weg."

„Das wird kaum möglich sein." Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem neuen Glas Bier, das Joe gerade vor ihm abgestellt hatte. „Ich behandele ein kleines Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich einen Rückfall von Leukämie hat", sagte er seufzend. „Sie erhielt vor ein paar Monaten eine Rückenmarktransplantation. Aber anscheinend reichte das nicht, um den Krebs ganz auszurotten."

Meredith ließ die Informationen langsam sinken und sah Alex verwundert an. „Moment mal." Sie hielt Alex am Arm fest. „Hatte Izzie nicht vor ein paar Monaten, sich Knochenmark entnehmen lassen?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Hannah - so ist der Name der Kleinen, ist Izzie's Tochter. Ich weiß keine Einzelheiten, aber sie gab ihre Tochter nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei. Aber wieso erzähle ich dir das alles. Das weißt du wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

Meredith sah ihn mit großen Augen an und rang etwas nach Luft. „Izzie hat eine Tochter?" Erschrocken über diese Information kippte sie die Schale mit den Erdnüssen um. „Wir wohnen über ein Jahr zusammen und sie erzählt so etwas nicht?"

„Du hast es nicht gewusst?" Verlegen kratzte sich Alex am Kopf. „Und ich dachte immer, dass ihr Frauen untereinander keine Geheimnisse hättet." Er sammelte die Nüsse wieder ein und legte sie zurück in die Schale. „Ich weiß es auch nicht von ihr. Ich habe damals durch Zufall ihre Akte in die Hände bekommen, nachdem sie Knochenmark gespendet hatte. Dort stand auch der Name des Empfängers. Und als leibliche Mutter war Izzie's Name eingetragen gewesen."

Noch immer leicht geschockt von der Neuigkeit, rieb Meredith sich die Schläfe. „Moment mal, Alex. Du sagst also, dass Izzie nicht nur eine Tochter hat, sondern die auch wieder schwer krank ist. Wie geht es Izzie denn?" Sie sah dann zu Alex hoch. „Ach ja, sie weiß nicht, dass du weißt, dass sie eine Tochter hat. Von der ich auch nichts wusste." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Du solltest es Izzie sagen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du möchtest, dass Dr. Bailey dir meinen Kopf auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert, dann bitte", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Sie hat mir strengstens untersagt, mit überhaupt jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Außerdem besteht keine Notwendigkeit Izzie unnötig in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass Hannah's Symptome von etwas anderem herrühren. Sie wird dann nie erfahren, dass ihre Tochter im Krankenhaus war."

Meredith dachte darüber nach, was Alex ihr erzählt hat. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe rum, dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Und wenn Hannah einen Rückfall hat? Man wird Izzie bitten, noch einmal zu spenden. Das ist die normale Vorgehensweise bei Leukämie. Du solltest mit Izzie reden. Sie wird einen Freund brauchen. Ich kann schlecht zu ihr gehen, da ich offiziell nichts weiß."

„Ich bin der Arzt des Empfängers. Ich kann nicht zeitgleich auch noch den Spender betreuen", erwiderte er." Schnell griff er nach seinem Bierglas und nahm einen weiteren Schluck daraus.

Sie ließ ihre Hand lautstark auf den Tresen fallen. „Alex. Du sollst nicht ihr Arzt sein, sondern ihr Freund. Dazu sind Freunde da. Sie helfen sich, wenn es dem anderen nicht so gut geht. Und sollte Hannah einen Rückfall haben, dann wird es Izzie sogar sehr schlecht gehen. Du solltest schon allein deswegen mit ihr reden, weil du dich anscheinend betroffen fühlst." Sie stöhnte daraufhin laut auf. „Verdammt. Das ist genau das, was Derek eben gemeint hat." Etwas verärgert schlug sie Alex auf den Arm. „Warum kannst du nicht so sein wie er und er nicht wie du? Mein Leben wäre so viel einfacher."

Er starrte wieder in sein Bierglas. „Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise. „Sie sollte jemanden an ihrer Seite haben, dem sie vertraut, der sie noch nie enttäuscht hat, den sie ..." Er brach den Satz ab und griff wieder nach seinem Bier.

„Doch du kannst, Alex. Und du wirst." Sie hielt seine Hand fest, so dass er das Glas nicht heben konnte. „Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, dass sie eine Tochter hat. So weiß ich doch, dass sie noch etwas für dich empfindet." Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder von seinem Handgelenk. „Aber es liegt an dir. Du kannst hier Löcher in dein Bierglas starren oder für Izzie da sein. Ich verspreche dir eines. Nämlich, dass dich nur eine Sache Izzie wieder näher bringt."

Er sah Meredith für einen Moment verblüfft an, bevor sich ein Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Weißt du, dass du hartnäckiger bist als Kopfläuse?" Er seufzte. „Na schön, von mir aus rede ich mit ihr", gab er nach. „Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen." Er begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, dich auf die Psychiatrie zu verlegen. Du machst das wirklich sehr gut und überzeugend."

„Ich kenne da eine Person, die würde dir mit Sicherheit widersprechen, dass ich in der Psychiatrie arbeiten sollte. Die Person denkt nämlich, dass ich zu wenig rede, was als Psychiaterin wohl eher schlecht wäre." Sie lachte amüsiert auf. „Außerdem würden die mich eher einweisen als da arbeiten lassen."

„Ich sprach nicht von deiner Redegewandtheit, ich dachte mehr an deine Art, Menschen zu manipulieren, Dinge zu tun, die sie gar nicht wollen", meinte er augenzwinkernd.

„Wenn ich so gut im manipulieren bin, warum schaffe ich es dann nicht, dass mein Vater sich auch nur halbwegs so um mich sorgt wie er es bei Molly und Lexie macht?" Betrübt senkte sie den Blick und spielte mit einer Nuss, die auf dem Tresen lag.

„Weil er ein Idiot ist", erwiderte Alex knapp. „Er hat deine Qualitäten eben noch nicht erkannt. Und so lange er die nicht erkannt hat, hat er dich auch nicht verdient."

Meredith lächelte leicht, musste sich zeitgleich aber auch eine Träne wegblinzeln. „Danke, Alex." Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich wusste, dass du für einen da bist, wenn man dich braucht." Sie sah auf die Uhr und seufzte leise. „Ich muss leider los. Kommst du klar?"

„Sicher." Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich trinke dieses Bier noch aus und gehe dann auch nach Hause. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, kehre ich in die Gemütlichkeit meines 17 qm Hotelzimmers zurück." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Schlaf gut, und ... lass dich nicht unterkriegen!"

„Ich versuch es. Und du kannst jederzeit wieder bei uns einziehen." Sie stand damit auf und sah Alex an. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder." Nachdem sie Joe das Geld für ihr Bier hingelegt hatte verließ sie die Bar wieder. Zwar war sie noch immer erschöpft von ihrem Arbeitstag, doch nahm sie sich die Worte von Alex zu Herzen und ließ sich nicht von den Worten ihres Vaters unterkriegen.

**Egal was die Vergangenheit einem schon beschert hat. Wenn sie einen bestimmt, dann fehlt der Blick nach vorne und man wird gefangen gehalten (**_**George öffnet die Tür zu seinem und Callies Hotelzimmer**_**). Dabei sollen die Erinnerungen helfen zu erkennen, wer man wirklich ist (**_**Izzie steht nachdenklich in der Küche und backt Muffins**_**). Aber so wichtig die Vergangenheit auch ist, umso wichtiger ist es, aus ihr zu lernen, damit man Fehler nicht noch einmal begeht (**_**Alex trinkt sein Bier aus und verlässt die Bar**_**). Deswegen hilft es nicht, vergangene Erlebnisse zu verdrängen. Man muss sie verarbeiten (**_**Meredith sitzt auf der Schaukel vor dem Haus**_**), denn nur dann kann man offen in die Zukunft blicken (**_**Burke verlässt mit einem Koffer das Zimmer und macht das Licht aus**_**).**

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**4.08 - Closer**

_Closer_

I've had enough  
Of this parade  
I'm thinking of  
The words to say  
We open up  
Unfinished parts  
Broken up  
It's so mellow

And when I see you then i know it will be next to me   
And when I need you then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you

Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now

Keep waking up (waking up)  
Without you here (without you here)  
Another day (another day)  
Another year (another year)  
I seek the truth (seek the truth)

We set apart (we set apart)  
Thinking of  
A second chance (a second chance)

And when I see you then i know it will be next to me   
And when I need you I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you

Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now

And when I see you then i know it will be next to me  
And when I need you I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you

Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Closer, closer  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now  
Lean on me now 

Closer, closer  
Closer, closer

**Nähe ist etwas sehr intimes. Es gibt sogar Untersuchungen, die herausgefunden haben, dass jeder seinen persönlichen Abstandskreis um sich herum hat, wie nah er eine andere Person an sich heran lässt. So versuchen wir uns zu schützen (**_**Meredith sieht Derek vor Lauras Zimmer und dreht wieder um**_**). Doch wählen wir den Mindestabstand zu groß, dann können wir auch andere damit verletzen (**_**Izzie und Alex begegnen sich auf dem Flur. Alex geht an Izzie vorbei**_**) und einsam werden.**

**Callie's und George's Hotelsuite**

„Komm schon, George! Das kann jedem mal passieren." Callie setzte sich im Bett auf und legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres Ehemannes.

Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab wie eine lästige Fliege und zog es weiter vor, ihr den Rücken zuzukehren. Zu peinlich war es ihm, was gerade geschehen war, bzw. was eben gerade nicht geschehen war. Er zog die Bettdecke noch ein wenig höher, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und starrte gegen die Wand auf der Längsseite seines Bettes. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich damals über Alex lustig gemacht hatte, nachdem Izzie ihm gestanden hatte, dass er nicht Manns genug gewesen war, sie sexuell zu befriedigen. Und nun war ihm, George O'Malley, das gleiche Schicksal wiederfahren.

„George, bitte! Du verhältst dich wie ein kleines verzogenes Kind!" sagte Callie genervt. „Wenn wir nicht darüber reden, können wir das Problem nicht aus der Welt schaffen."

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Du hast gut reden", sagte er mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Dir ist es ja nicht passiert." Er fuhr sich stöhnend durchs Haar. „Euch Frauen passiert so etwas ja nie. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, man merkt es wenigstens nicht." Er verdrehte die Augen. 

Callie stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe dir nie einen Orgasmus vorgespielt!" stieß sie aufgebracht hervor. „Vielleicht deine anderen zahlreichen Frauen, aber ich habe das nicht nötig. Mein Sexualtrieb funktioniert einwandfrei!" setzte sie noch einen nach.

„Hast du vielleicht auch nur eine Sekunde mal darüber nachgedacht, dass dein ach so gut funktionierender Sexualtrieb an unserem Problem schuld ist!" stieß er sarkastisch hervor.

„Dein Problem", verbesserte sie, während sie in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfte. Angezogen diskutierte es sich eindeutig leichter.

„Mein Problem ist auch dein Problem", gab er zu bedenken. „Schließlich bist du diejenige, die ein Kind will."

„Du etwa nicht?" Sie sah ihn nun verwirrt an.

Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. „Ja ... sicher ...", stotterte er. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das bedeutet, Sex nach Stundenplan zu machen, immer zu funktionieren wie ein Uhrwerk, dann hätte ich es mir vielleicht doch noch anders überlegt", seufzte er.

„Du gibst auf?" Callie's Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Himmel Herrgott, Callie!" stieß George genervt hervor. „Ich bin keine Maschine! Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, rund um die Uhr Sex zu haben! Ich brauche eine Pause!"

„Es gab Zeiten, da hat es dir nichts ausgemacht", sagte sie schmollend. „Aber anscheinend gibt es nun wichtigere Dinge in deinem Leben wie Lexie Grey oder Izzie Stevens ..."

„Hör auf, Callie!" George hatte sich umgedreht und sie an den Armen gepackt. „Fang nicht schon wieder damit an!"

Sie riss sich los und rieb ihren schmerzenden Oberarm. „Ich habe Addison in L.A. angerufen und um einen Termin gebeten", sagte sie ruhig.

George sah sie völlig entgeistert an. „Du hast Addison angerufen?" fragte er ungläubig. „Wieso?"

„Du sagtest selber, dass wir Probleme haben. Und wenn man Probleme hat geht man zum Arzt."

„Ich fahre nicht mit dir in diese ... diese ..." Er suchte nach Worten. „ ... diese „Zuchtklinik"", stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Wir haben einen Beratungstermin für nächste Woche Freitag", sagte Callie unbeeindruckt von seinem Einwand.

„Was?" George sah sie entsetzt an. „Du machst einen Termin, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen?"

„Ich sage es dir jetzt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben noch viel Zeit, um unsere Sachen zu packen."

„Sachen packen?" echote George.

„Ja, ich dachte, dass wir uns im Anschluss L.A. anschauen könnten, und wir haben beide an dem Wochenende frei." Lächelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Ich muss mich fertig machen", sagte sie und sprang aus dem Bett.

George starrte ihr minutenlang hinterher, bevor er sich stöhnend zurückfallen ließ und die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf zog.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek musste herzhaft gähnen als er sich auf den Flur begab, der unter anderem auch Lauras Zimmer beherbergte. Da er nicht schlafen konnte, war er schon sehr früh ins Krankenhaus gekommen, obwohl seine Schichte erst viel später anfing. Er wollte die Zeit bis dahin nutzen, um die lästige Papierarbeit zu erledigen. Zudem bot sich ihm so auch die Gelegenheit, nach den Patienten zu sehen. Brummend lehnte er sich gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation. Nachdem er sich durch ein paar Akten gewälzt hatte, schob ihm eine Krankenschwester einen Becher mit Kaffee hin. Reflexartig griff er danach und trank einen Schluck.

„Sie sind ein Geschenk des Himmels." Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und sie quittierte es ihm mit einem Lachen. Noch immer lächelnd widmete er sich jetzt einer weiteren Akte, die zu Laura gehörte. Auch wenn er mit den Werten zufrieden war, wollte er selber nach ihr sehen und händigte der Krankenschwester wieder die Akten, die er bearbeitet hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Lauras Zimmer. Er war nur wenige Schritte entfernt als sich die Tür öffnete und Molly heraus kam.

„Dr. Shepherd? Sie sind früh hier. Ist etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung, dass man sie hat rufen lassen?" Molly griff sich an ihr Herz, dass wild zu schlagen begonnen hatte.

„Nein, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen und da wollte ich nach ihr sehen." Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf Mollys Arm, die sich sofort entspannte.

„Oh, gut. Natürlich nicht, dass sie nicht schlafen konnten. Aber, dass es meiner Tochter gut geht." Sie atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee holen gehen. Mein Dad passt auf Laura auf."

„Sie sollten sich auch ausruhen. Ich werde vermutlich auch nur das sehen, was in der Krankenakte steht, nämlich, dass es Laura gut geht und sie sie im Laufe des Tages wieder mit nach Hause nehmen können." Dankend nickte sie ihm zu und ging dann den Gang hinunter, während Derek Lauras Zimmer betrat.

„Das ging aber schnell mit dem Kaffee." Thatcher saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so dass er Derek nicht sehen konnte. Erst als dieser um das Bett herum trat, zuckte er kurz zusammen. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte es wäre meine Tochter."

„Welche von den Dreien haben sie denn erwartet?" Derek sah auf Laura hinunter, die friedlich in ihrem Bett schlief.

„Hören sie. Ich denke, dass es sie nichts angeht, wie ich mit meinen Töchtern umgehe." Thatcher war jetzt aufgestanden und sah Derek verärgert an, der inzwischen die Monitore betrachtete, die Lauras Herzschlag und ihren Puls anzeigten.

„Da ich eine ihrer Töchter liebe, geht es mich etwas an, wenn sie die wie ein Stück Abfall behandeln." Noch immer sah er Thatcher nicht an, sondern strich Laura sanft über den Kopf, wo man eine kleine Beule sehen konnte.

„Ich dachte, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sind." Stellte Thatcher nüchtern fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, weil ich Meredith in der Vergangenheit wehgetan habe und sie es nicht vergessen konnte. Oder ich nicht in der Lage war, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen habe ich vor, das wieder gut zu machen." Er sah jetzt zu Thatcher hinüber. „Ich frage mich, wie man einfach so aufhören kann, sein Kind zu lieben. Sie erstaunen mich, denn scheinbar sind sie dazu in der Lage. Für Meredith würde ich mir aber wünschen, dass ich mich irre." Er ging wieder zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu Thatcher um. „Sie können Molly ausrichten, dass ich mit Lauras Zustand sehr zufrieden bin und ich sie im Laufe des Tages entlassen kann." Bevor er die Tür öffnete, wartete er, ob Thatcher ihm noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Doch dieser nickte nur nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. Daraufhin ging Derek aus dem Zimmer und wieder zur Schwesternstation, wo er begierig seinen Kaffee schnappte, der ihm dabei helfen sollte, vollends wach zu werden.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit eiligen Schritten, Hannah's Testergebnis fest umklammernd, ging Alex den Flur entlang, während seine Kiefermuskeln vor Anspannung mahlten. Er stoppte vor Dr. Baileys Büro und betrat, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, den Raum.

„Karev!" stieß Dr. Bailey empört hervor. „Haben sie schon einmal etwas davon gehört, dass man vorher anklopft, bevor man einen Raum betritt?"

Er ignorierte ihre Kritik und streckte ihr stattdessen schweigend den Laborbericht entgegen.

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn an, bevor sie ihm den Bericht aus der Hand nahm und begann, ihn zu lesen. Aufstöhnend lehnte sie sich danach gegen ihren Schreibtisch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Also doch ..." sagte sie leise. Nachdem sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte stellte sie fest, dass Alex immer noch an derselben Stelle stand wie vorher. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert. Man konnte nur vermuten, was gerade in ihm vorging. „Ich werde die Eltern anrufen und es ihnen mitteilen." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Und wir müssen es nun auch Izzie Stevens sagen."

Das erste Mal kam Leben in Alex. „Das werde ich übernehmen", sagte er entschlossen.

Dr. Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Karev, aber das ist meine Aufgabe."

„Hannah ist meine Patientin", warf er ein. „Sie haben mir die Verantwortung übertragen und damit auch jegliche weitere Verpflichtung, was ihre medizinische Betreuung angeht."

Dr. Bailey sah ihn nachdenklich an. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte unnatürlich verkrampft, als ob er seine wahren Gefühle vor ihr verbergen wollte. „Die Verantwortung ihrer Patientin gegenüber - ja", sagte sie nickend. „Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass sie schon genug emotional in den Fall involviert sind."

„Wie meinen sie das?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

Sie tippte auf den Laborbericht. „Izzie Stevens ist die leibliche Mutter. Und sie und Izzie sind befreundet." Sie unterbrach den Satz und seufzte. „Wie dem auch sei", nahm sie danach den Faden wieder auf", ich werde es übernehmen, Izzie davon zu unterrichten, dass ihre Tochter hier ist und eine erneute Knochenmarktransplantation benötigt."

Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch sie gebot ihm mit einer Geste des Schweigens Einhalt. "Nein, Alex! Ich werde nicht mit ihnen darüber diskutieren. Izzie Stevens ist meine Angelegenheit."

„Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit tun?" Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Körper verschränkt und sah Dr. Bailey abwartend an.

„Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, sich weiterhin um ihre kleine Patientin zu kümmern", gab sie ihm zur Antwort. „Und ich glaube, damit sind sie derzeit auch voll ausgelastet."

Alex nickte.

„Und nun entschuldigen sie mich, Karev!" Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand. „Ich werde mich nun mit dem unangenehmen Teil meines Jobs auseinandersetzen und Mr und Mrs Klein anrufen."

Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu ihr um. „Danke Dr. Bailey!"

Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wie er sich langsam entspannte. „Sehen sie, Alex, manchmal ist es gar nicht notwendig, dass man das ganze Leid der Welt alleine trägt."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen. „Nein."

Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher als er den Raum verließ und wählte dann die Nummer von Hannah's Eltern.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek betrachtete sich die Werte von Laura und nickte zufrieden über das, was von den Krankensschwestern eingetragen war. Da sie keinerlei Symptome aufwies, die auf eine Hirnschwellung oder Blutung deuteten, konnte er sie beruhigt entlassen. Er schrieb noch einige Anweisungen in die Krankenakte hinein, dann schloss er sie und übergab sie einer Krankenschwester. Da er sich vorstellen konnten, dass Molly noch immer beunruhigt war, wollte er ihr so schnell wie möglich sagen, dass sie ihre Tochter wieder mit nach Hause nehmen kann, sobald alle Entlassungspapiere ausgestellt waren. Deswegen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Lauras Zimmer, stoppte aber auf halbem Weg. Vor dem Zimmer stand Meredith, die ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und von einem Fuß auf den anderen stieg. Derek lehnte sich lächelnd an die Wand und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Dann stieß er sich wieder ab und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" Er hatte sich ihr so genähert, dass sie nicht von seiner Anwesenheit aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Er ist da drin, deswegen kann ich nicht rein", antwortete sie ihm, ohne aufzusehen. Sie deutete lediglich mit einem Finger auf die verschlossene Tür.

„Oh." Nickend stellte er sich neben sie und sah nachdenklich zur Tür. „Ich wollte gerade rein, um Molly zu sagen, dass sie Laura wieder mit nach Hause nehmen kann."

„Das ist gut." Auf Merediths Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, aber ihre Körperhaltung zeigte, dass sie noch immer angespannt war.

„Kommst du mit rein?" Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, die noch immer starr auf die Tür gerichtet war. Doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Können wir nachher noch kurz reden? Über gestern?" Jetzt sah sie ihn an und schluckte hart. „Nur wenn du willst", fügte Derek schnell hinzu und offenbarte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Meredith zögerte kurz. „Ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Deswegen weiß ich nicht, ob ich Zeit habe. Aber du solltest Molly nicht warten lassen." Sie senkte den Blick ab.

„Okay. Dann geh ich mal rein." Er drehte sich von ihr weg und verschwand in Lauras Zimmer. Meredith atmete tief durch und sah überrascht auf, als sich die erneut öffnete und Thatcher herauskam.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, als die Tür aufging." Fing er an als er sich direkt vor sie stellte und die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergrub. „Da er anfing, dass er gute Nachrichten hat.." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Vielleicht hast du eine Minute Zeit?" Meredith nickte ihm zu. „Wegen gestern. Ich mag das Krankenhaus nicht. Ich hab dadurch deine Mutter verloren. Und ich meinte jetzt nicht, dass sie hier gestorben ist. Auch, aber nicht in erster Linie. Dann Susan." Er schluckte hart, während er kämpfte, dass seine Emotionen ihn nicht überwältigten. „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich kenne dich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich kennen lernen soll. So wie Lexie und auch Dr. Shepherd von dir reden, bin ich mir sicher, dass du eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau bist." Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gut gelang, dann fuhr er fort. „Vielleicht… mit der Zeit. Vielleicht kann ich es, dass wir uns kennen lernen. Wenn du das überhaupt noch willst."

In Merediths Kehle hatte sich ein Kloß geformt und sie musste sich eine Träne von der Wange wischen. „Ich…", sie räusperte sich, damit sie weiter sprechen konnte. „Das mit gestern. Das hat mir wieder sehr weh getan."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch sehr Leid", unterbrach er sie, doch verstummte dann auch, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm mehr zu sagen hatte.

Meredith nickte ihm kurz zu und holte tief Luft. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wie Mom war. Und ich kann definitiv nichts dafür, was mit Susan passiert ist. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass es hier in diesem Krankenhaus passiert ist. Ich kann mich auch nicht so einfach ändern und so leichtfüßig wie Lexie durch die Welt gehen." Sie musste eine kurze Pause machen und blickte Thatcher in die Augen. „Du bist mein Vater. Ich will ein Teil von deinem Leben sein. Das wollte ich schon immer. Aber ich kann nicht mehr geben, als ich es bisher getan habe. Wenn das nicht ausreichend für dich ist, dann…" Sie stoppte kurz, um sich die frischen Tränen von der Wange zu wischen und durchzuatmen. „Ich kann nicht mehr geben, Dad. Es tut mir Leid." Sie drehte sich damit weg und ging den Gang hinunter.

**Im Krankenhaus**

In einer Ecke zusammengekauert saß sie da und starrte apathisch gegen die Wand während sich unter ihr ein See aus Tränen bildete und ihre Kleidung durchnässte. Doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Von einer Minute zur anderen hatte ihr Leben aufgehört zu existieren. Ein Leben der Hoffnung, des Glaubens aber auch der Verdrängung. Als sie vor Monaten erfahren hatte, dass Hannah, ihre kleine Tochter, unter Blutkrebs litt, hatte sie noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde. Jedes Opfer war sie bereit gewesen zu bringen, um sie zu retten. Als sie sich damals als Knochenmarkspenderin zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und die Behandlung dann erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden konnte, war es für Izzie so, als ob sie ihrer Tochter ein zweites Mal das Leben geschenkt hätte. Die Schmerzen, die sie sowohl während der Prozedur der Knochenmarkentnahme als auch danach, als Hannah das Krankenhaus wieder mit ihren Eltern verlassen hatte ertragen musste, waren nichts gegen die inneren Schmerzen, die sie nun empfand. Der Krebs war zurückgekehrt, und ob eine erneute Knochenmarktransplantation wirklich den erhofften Erfolg bringen würde, war zweifelhaft.

Sie schaute sich in dem Raum um, in den sie geflüchtet war, nachdem Dr. Bailey sie über Hannah's Gesundheitszustand aufgeklärt hatte. Es war der Wäscheraum, in den sie sich auch zurückgezogen hatte, als Merediths in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Damals war sie nicht lange alleine geblieben, denn Alex war ihr gefolgt und hatte sie auf die einzige Weise versucht zu trösten, die er gekannt hatte: Mit Sex. Aber obwohl es nur Sex gewesen war hatte sie sich damals geborgen gefühlt. Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an seine Worte. _„Es wird alles wieder gut!"_ Izzie schlang die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Sie wünschte mit einem Mal, dass er wieder hier wäre, um sie festzuhalten und ihr Trost zuzusprechen. Aber Alex war weit fort – körperlich und auch emotional. Und sie war alleine – mit ihrem Schmerz, ihren Gedanken, ihren Ängsten. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.

Erschrocken zuckte ihr Kopf hoch, als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete und jemand den Raum betrat. „George?" Sie blinzelte durch den Tränenschleier. 

"Izzie!" Er ging auf sie zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Fußboden nieder. „Ich traf vorhin auf Dr. Bailey. Und als ich sie nach dir fragte, erzählte sie mir, dass Hannah einen Rückfall erlitten hat." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Woher ... woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" fragte sie schluchzend.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Callie sagte mir vorhin, dass sie gesehen hätte, wie du völlig aufgelöst herumgerannt und dann in der Wäschekammer verschwunden wärst", erklärte er.

Izzie erstarrte bei der Erwähnung von Callie's Namen und rückte ein Stück von George ab, so dass sein Arm von ihren Schultern glitt.

„Ich bin für dich da. Das weißt du hoffentlich", sagte George unbeirrt und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an. „Du bist nicht alleine. Wir stehen das wieder gemeinsam durch."

Izzie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Frau es gerne sieht, wenn wir Händchen halten."

„Callie weiß nichts von uns", sagte er leise. „Wir haben uns bisher sehr diskret verhalten. Und ich denke, sie hat sicher Verständnis dafür, wenn ich einer guten Freundin in einer schwierigen Lage beistehe."

Izzie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du musst nicht vor mir den Märtyrer spielen, George", sagte sie. „Ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, wenn deine Ehe zerbricht."

Überrascht hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Irgendetwas war mit Izzie in den letzten Wochen geschehen, dass ihre Meinung über ihn und ihre Beziehung so grundlegend geändert hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das dieselbe Frau war, die ihm noch vor wenigen Monaten gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieben würde.

Izzie rappelte sich langsam hoch. „Danke für das Angebot, George. Aber ich komme schon alleine zurecht."

„Du willst das alleine durchstehen?" fragte er ungläubig.

Izzie nickte. Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Cristina stand vor dem OP Plan. Sie studierte förmlich, welche Operationen noch anstanden und von wem sie durchgeführt wurden. Es war merkwürdig für sie, Burkes Namen nicht mehr darauf zu lesen und sie atmete tief durch. Auch wenn sie ihn vermisste, so verspürte sie auch eine Art Erleichterung, ihm nicht ständig auf den Gängen begegnen zu müssen. Er hatte wohl Recht, dass sie beide Abstand brauchten. Gerade als sie weggehen wollte, sah sie Dr. Bailey auf sie zukommen.

„Dr. Yang, gut dass ich sie so schnell gefunden habe." Sie war etwas außer Atem, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Cristina hoffte, dass sie bei der Rekonstruktion der Mitralklappe dabei sein konnte und sah Dr. Bailey dementsprechend erwartungsfroh an.

„Dr. Stevens wird für heute ausfallen und deswegen mussten wir ein wenig umstellen." Sie atmete hörbar aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ob wir durch Burkes Weggang nicht schon genug geschoben hätten. Auf jeden Fall braucht Dr. Sloan sie in der plastischen."

Cristina glaubte sich kurz verhört zu haben. „Dr. Sloan im Sinne von Dr. Mark Sloan."

„Haben wir noch einen?" Bailey war jetzt sichtlich gereizt, zumal sie wieder nach Izzie sehen wollte.

„Nein, aber ich dacht, dass…" Cristina schluckte kurz. „Da ist diese Rekonstruktion…" Wieder schluckte sie. „Ich werde dann Dr. Sloan suchen gehen." Betreten sah Cristina auf den Boden, um so sich dem anstarrenden Blick von Bailey zu entziehen.

„Das dachte ich mir." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Bailey wieder um und verschwand wieder hinter einer Kurve.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob es zwischen uns zu Runde zwei kommt." Mark hatte sich von hinten an Cristina herangeschlichen, die leicht zusammen zuckte. Grinsend stand Mark jetzt neben ihr.

„Die sie auch wieder verlieren wollen?" Cristina hob die Augenbraue und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich verliere niemals." Mark sah sie an, als ob er nicht glauben wollte, was sie ihm grade unterstellt hat.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere habe ich die erste Runde gewonnen." Stellte Cristina nüchtern fest.

„Ein Boxkampf geht über mehrere Runden." Er setzte sein Gewinnerlächeln auf und wollte schon gehen, als Cristina auflachte. „Noch nie was davon gehört, dass Profiboxkämpfe über 12 Runden gehen. Das hier ist doch nur die Aufwärmphase. Der richtige Kampf beginnt erst ab Runde 8, wenn die Deckung langsam nachlässt."

„Wenn es danach geht, dann sind sie längst nicht mehr im Spiel." Sie sah seinen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie gegen Shepherd? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann war das ein KO in der ersten Runde."

„Er hat mich kalt erwischt und die Glocke war nicht geschlagen. Er ist disqualifiziert weil er zu früh geschlagen hat." Jetzt verschränkte auch er die Arme.

„Dann sind sie vor ihm disqualifiziert gewesen, denn wenn ich mir die Geschichte zwischen ihnen ansehe, dann wurden sie wegen unerlaubtem Tiefschlag schon längst aus dem Ring geholt." Sie grinste ihn triumphierend an.

„Harte Schale, aber ich knacke sie." Auf Marks Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass er die Herausforderung angenommen hatte, doch Cristina rollte nur mit den Augen.

„In ihren Träumen, Dr. Sloan. In ihren Träumen." Sie drehte sich damit um und ging den Flur hinunter, Mark dicht auf ihren Versen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

„Sobald die Epiduralanästhesie wirkt, können wir mit dem Eingriff beginnen", sagte der Anästhesist und zog die Spritze auf.

Izzie nickte, während sie das kühle Metall der OP Liege umklammerte. Sie hatte keine Angst vor den Schmerzen. Schließlich wusste sie, was nun auf sie zukam. Es war erst wenige Monate her, dass sie genauso hier gelegen hatte. Die Zukunft machte ihr Angst, Hannah's Zukunft. Würde sie diesmal ihrer Tochter helfen können? Izzie schaute hoch als die Tür sich öffnete und Dr. Bailey den Raum betrat.

„Sind sie bereit?" fragte sie und sah mitfühlend auf Izzie herab. 

Diese nickte. „Ja, ich bin bereit."

„Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass sie das alles noch einmal durchstehen müssen", sagte Dr. Bailey leise. „Soll ich O'Malley Bescheid sagen, dass er sie wieder unterstützen soll?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht einem anderen ihrer Freunde?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie geht es Hannah?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut", nickte Dr. Bailey. „Dr. Karev hat sie gerade für die Transplantation vorbereitet. Sobald wir das Knochenmark entnommen haben, wollen wir gleich mit der Transplantation beginnen." Sie räusperte sich. „Wir möchten nicht unnötig Zeit verstreichen lassen."

„Ich bin froh, dass sich Alex um sie kümmert", sagte Izzie leise.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Er hat ein gutes Händchen für Kinder. Und die Kleine scheint ihn wirklich zu mögen."

Izzie lächelte schwach. Sie schaute wieder überrascht hoch, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. 

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht ..." sagte Dr. Bailey schmunzelnd.

Alex blieb an der Tür stehen und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nun kommen sie schon, Karev und stehen sie nicht so da, als ob sie einen Besen verschluckt hätten!" Dr. Bailey machte eine Geste, dass er näher kommen sollte.

Zögernd folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, während er seinen Blick starr auf Izzie gerichtet hatte.

Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte. „Du bist hier?" Sie wusste, dass es eine rein rhetorische Frage war. Aber in diesem Moment fiel ihr nichts Geistreicheres ein.

Er stand da, seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines Kittels vergraben und sah sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an. „Wofür sind Freunde sonst da?"

„Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine." Dr. Bailey gab dem Anästhesisten ein Zeichen, dass er mit der Knochenmarkentnahme anfangen sollte und verließ dann den Raum.

Eine Träne rollte über Izzie's Wange, und sie verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als die Nadel der Spritze in ihren Rücken eindrang. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Alex mit hilflosem Blick an.

Seine Erstarrung löste sich. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, ging in die Hocke und griff schweigend nach ihrer Hand.

Ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit durchströmte sie. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte sie ihren Kopf auf die umfassten Hände und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr sondern nur noch den beruhigenden Druck seiner Hand. Er war bei ihr. Alles würde gut werden.

„Ich bin nun fertig", sagte der Anästhesist.

Alex ließ Izzie's Hand unvermittelt los und richtete sich wieder auf. Er wirkte mit einem Mal wieder unnahbar und kühl. „Ich werde dann mal nach Hannah schauen", sagte er und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Alex?"

Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Danke!"

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und verließ dann den Raum. 

Traurig sah sie ihm hinterher. Für einen Moment waren sie sich so nahe gewesen. Doch der magische Moment hatte sich genauso schnell verflüchtigt wie er gekommen war. Izzie legte ihren Kopf auf die Arme und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith stand auf der Brücke und beobachtete wie Thatcher zusammen mit Molly und der kleinen Laura das Krankenhaus verließen. Beide hatten einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelten, während sie auf Laura einredeten, die Molly in ihren Armen trug. Unruhig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf dem Geländer. Als sie merkte, dass sich jemand neben sie an das Geländer gelehnt hatte, drehte sie sich um.

„Hey." Meredith biss sich auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete sich Derek, der Molly und Thatcher hinterher sah wie sie das Krankenhaus durch die Glastür verließen.

„Ich hab Molly noch gesagt, auf was sie achten soll, aber ich erwarte keine Komplikationen bei Laura." Noch immer sah er nach unten, richtete sich jetzt aber, wo er ihren Blick auf sich spürte, auf.

„Das ist gut." Meredith drehte sich jetzt um, so dass sie sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer lehnen konnte. „Du wolltest mit mir über gestern reden."

„Wir müssen nicht, wenn du nicht willst." Er sah jetzt zu ihr rüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Doch Meredith drehte ihren Kopf schnell weg und starrte auf den Boden vor ihr. „Zumal das ohnehin nicht in einem kurzen Gespräch besprochen werden kann." Seufzend stellte er sich vor sie. „Aber ich möchte mit dir darüber reden."

„Derek, ich kann das jetzt nicht." Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab, damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste.

„Okay, dann morgen?" Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, bei seinem Angebot. „Gut, dann übermorgen." Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Der Tag danach." Sie lächelte jetzt, schüttelte aber weiterhin den Kopf. „Der Tag nach dem Tag danach." Sie konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, schüttelte aber weiterhin beharrlich Kopf. „Dann der Tag nach dem Tag nach dem Tag danach."

„Derek." Sie lachte jetzt laut los, während Derek sie nur breit angrinste. „Du lässt nicht locker. Sehe ich das richtig?"

„Nein. Erst wenn du mir die Gelegenheit gibst, den größten Fehler meines Lebens zu bereinigen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Also wir reden am Tag…" Sie hielt ihre Hand vor seinen Mund, damit er aufhören sollte zu reden.

„Du bekommst deine Chance. Nur nicht heute. Mit Izzie und meinem Vater. Es ist heute einfach zuviel." Sie sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und er nickte.

„So lange ich eine Gelegenheit bekomme, bin ich zufrieden." Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die er hinter ihr Ohr klemmte. „Ich habe dich mehr als einmal warten lassen. Da ist es nur fair, wenn ich einmal auf der Wartebank sitze."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich heute noch nicht bereit dazu bin. Aber mit Izzie…" Jetzt hielt er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich verstehe, dass du dich um Izzie kümmern musst. Sie hat heute einiges mitgemacht und ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald besser geht." Er hob den Finger jetzt wieder von ihren Lippen und strich ihr sanft über das Kinn, während er in ihre Augen sah. „Ich werde auf dich warten, Meredith."

Meredith spürte in ihrem Bauch ein Kribbeln, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Sie musste sich sogar beherrschen, damit sie ihm nicht um den Hals fiel. Etwas verlegen sah sie zur Seite. Ihr schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und sie wandte sich ihm lächelnd wieder zu. „Du sorgst dich also auch, wenn es meiner Mitbewohnerin schlecht geht."

„Was?" Derek sah sie jetzt etwas verwundert an.

„Nichts. Nur so ein Gedanke." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Ich werde dich nicht zu lange auf der Wartebank sitzen lassen. Und Danke für dein Verständnis wegen Izzie." Wieder drückte sie seine Hand, dann ließ sie von ihm los und ging die Brücke weiter entlang, bis Derek sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drehte sich Izzie auf die andere Seite ihres Bettes und streckte ihre Hand aus, um den Becher mit Wasser zu erreichen, der auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand. Erschöpft gab sie schließlich auf. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte von der Anstrengung. Leise stöhnend rollte sie sich wieder zurück. Sie würde hier wahrscheinlich erbärmlich verdursten und verhungern, weil sie nicht mal fähig war, sich selbst zu versorgen, dachte sie bitter. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie nach dem letzen Eingriff solche Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Aber viel größer als der körperliche Schmerz war die Sorge um Hannah. Bisher hatte man sie noch nicht darüber informiert, ob sie die OP gut überstanden hatte. Das Warten und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zerrten an ihren Nerven.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Rollstuhl, den die Schwester direkt neben ihrem Bett am Fußende abgestellt hatte. Es würde nur einen kleinen Schritt bedürfen, um ihn zu erreichen, ging es Izzie durch den Kopf. Und danach wäre sie beweglich und unabhängig. Sie musste es einfach versuchen. Mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment spürte sie Schwindel und eine leichte Welle der Übelkeit ergriff sie. Wahrscheinlich noch Nebenwirkungen von der Narkose, vermutete sie. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie sich mit verzweifelter Kraft nach oben abdrückte und ... stand. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie feststellte, dass ihre Beine sie trugen. Sie versuchte den Schmerz und das taube Gefühl zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf den Rollstuhl. Nur ein Schritt, dachte sie. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete. Hatte sie schon vorher kaum Kontrolle über ihre Beine gehabt, verlor sie nun völlig das Gleichgewicht und ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach.

Es bedurfte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu erfassen, dass sie kurz davor war, vor seinen Augen zusammenzubrechen. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Ohne zu zögern hob er sie danach auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett zurück.

Es ging alles so schnell, dass Izzie erst wieder richtig zu sich kam, als Alex sie vorsichtig auf der Bettkante absetzte. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und sah sie streng an. „Was wolltest du dir eigentlich beweisen?" stieß er vorwurfsvoll hervor. „Das du nach einer Wirbelsäulenanästhesie einen Marathon laufen kannst?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, die sie jedoch wegblinzelte. „Ich dachte, ich schaffe es bis zum Rollstuhl", sagte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Ich wollte wissen, wie es Hannah geht. Und da mir niemand Bescheid gegeben hat, wollte ich selber nachschauen."

Alex nickte. „Es geht ihr gut", sagte er mit weicherem Tonfall. „Sie hat die OP gut überstanden."

„Das ist die Hauptsache." Izzie rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen", warf Alex unvermittelt ein. 

Izzie sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich", nickte er. „Aber zuerst müsst ihr beiden wieder gesund werden." Er warf einen Blick zum Rollstuhl hinüber. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir helfe?"

Izzie nickte zaghaft. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir vorher etwas anziehen", sagte sie und schaute zu ihrer Hose und T-Shirt hinüber, die fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl lagen.

Alex erhob sich. „In Ordnung. Ich warte dann so lange draußen." Er war bereits an der Tür, als Izzie ihn zurückrief.

Verlegen sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Ich kann mich kaum rühren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alleine schaffe."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, in der sich beide nur schweigend ansahen. Sie hoben den Kopf und Erleichterung machte sich bei ihnen breit, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Meredith das Krankenzimmer betrat.

Meredith hatte von Bailey bescheid gesagt bekommen, dass Izzie inzwischen in ihr Zimmer gebracht wurde. Noch immer leicht in Gedanken an ihre Begegnung mit Derek, klopfte sie an Izzies Tür an. Da sie keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür, damit sie Izzie nicht aufweckte, falls diese schlafen sollte. Als sie die Tür vollends geöffnet hatte, erblickte sie gleich Izzie und Alex, wie sie sich anstarrten.

„Störe ich euch?", fragte sie unsicher und blieb lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

Alex fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder. „Nein, dein Timing ist perfekt. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Er nickte den beiden Frauen noch einmal zu und ging dann an Meredith vorbei in den Flur hinaus.

Meredith sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Izzie. „Was war das denn?" Sie ging jetzt ganz in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Izzie hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder sinken, als ihr ein stechender Schmerz in den Rücken fuhr. „Verdammt!" Sie stöhnte leise auf. „Siehst du, er hat es wieder getan!" stieß sie hervor. „Er läuft einfach weg. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, dass er mir ständig ausweicht."

Meredith ging besorgt zu Izzie und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Sie mochte es nicht, einen ihrer Freunde mit Schmerzen zu sehen. „Vielleicht weiß er einfach nur nicht, wie er es machen soll. Wie er dir begegnen soll und deswegen geht er lieber weg, bevor er dir noch wehtut."

„Aber er weiß doch, wie er es machen soll!" sagte sie verzweifelt. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie fürsorglich er sich um mich gekümmert hat während des Eingriffs. Er hat die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten." Ihr Blick bekam etwas sehnsüchtiges, als sie daran dachte, wie liebevoll er sich um sie gekümmert hatte. „Das war so ... so süß von ihm. Und vorhin, als ich beinahe gestürzt wäre, weil ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, da hat er mich festgehalten." Sie sah Meredith fragend an. „Ich verlange doch nicht zu viel, oder? Ich will doch nur, dass wir wieder Freunde werden."

Meredith begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. „Du bist noch immer in ihn verliebt." Es war keine Frage mehr, sondern eine Feststellung.

Verwirrt hob Izzie den Kopf und sah Meredith an. „Wie?" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Blödsinn! Alex und ich sind nur gute Freunde, oder sollte ich besser sagen, wir waren es. Da ist rein gar nichts mehr zwischen uns. Und außerdem ..." Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie den Satz dann beendete. „Und außerdem trifft er sich mit einer anderen Frau."

Meredith hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Du bist eifersüchtig?" Sie lachte leise. „Aber du kannst mir nichts vormachen Izzie. Du bist noch in ihn verliebt. Zudem weiß ich, dass Alex dich auch mag."

„Er hat eine komische Art das zu zeigen", brummte Izzie. „Und ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig. Er kann von mir aus schlafen mit wem er will", sagte sie trotzig.

„Und wie eifersüchtig du bist." Sie stieß Izzie sachte gegen die Seite, da sie ihr nicht unnötig Schmerzen bereiten wollte. „Ich finde es auch nicht schlimm, dass du noch was von ihm willst. Immerhin ist er ein toller Kerl. Auch wenn er manchmal etwas schwierig ist." Sie rollte jetzt amüsiert mit den Augen. „Gib es einfach zu, du magst ihn noch und willst nicht, dass er sich mit einer anderen trifft, die es auch gar nicht gibt."

„Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir das Thema „Alex Karev" nun beenden", stieß Izzie genervt hervor. Sie wies zum Rollstuhl hinüber. „Würdest du mir dort hineinhelfen?" fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Du hast Glück, Izzie. Ich werde das Thema Alex fallen lassen." Sie stand von dem Bett auf und holte den Rollstuhl herbei. „Bis es dir wieder besser geht", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die Bremsen des Rollstuhls feststellte. „Wo soll es eigentlich mit deinem Outfit hingehen?"

„Raus, einfach raus." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Woran liegt es eigentlich, dass man sich in Krankenhausbetten immer kränker fühlt, als man es wirklich ist?" Sie erinnerte sich an Merediths Frage. „Könnest du mir noch helfen, meine Sachen wieder anzuziehen?" Sie wies auf den Stuhl mit ihrer Kleidung. „Bevor du hereingekommen bist hatte ich Alex gefragt ..." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso er sich so anstellt. Er hat mich schon in viel weniger gesehen als das hier ..." Sie zupfte an ihrem Krankenhausnachthemd herum.

Meredith legte Izzie's Kleidung neben sie auf das Bett, dann half sie ihr aus dem Krankenhaushemd heraus. „Vielleicht weil es ihm jetzt unangenehm ist, dich halbnackt zu sehen." Sie sah Izzie an. „Vielleicht ist es ihm deshalb unangenehm, weil er eben mehr sein will als dein Freund." Nachdem sie Izzie auch mit der Hose geholfen hatte, grinste sie sie an. „Aber wir wollten ja eigentlich nicht mehr über Alex und deine Gefühle für ihn sprechen."

Izzie funkelte Meredith böse an „Ich habe keine Gefühle für ihn! Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen!"

„Bis du soweit bist und es endlich zugibst", antwortete Meredith trocken, während sie Izzie in ihre Bluse half.

Izzie stöhnte leise auf. Und diesmal war es nicht nur von den Schmerzen. „Na gut, wenn ich dir sage, was du hören willst, gibst du dann endlich Ruhe?"

„Nur wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht." Meredith lächelte sie warmherzig an. „Iz, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, was du für ihn empfindest."

„Aber er empfindet nicht dasselbe für mich!" platze es aus ihr heraus. „Wieso soll ich mir eingestehen, dass ich noch Gefühle für ihn habe, wenn es doch sinnlos ist?" Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith nun mit traurigem Blick an. „Ich habe damals alles zerstört, was uns jemals verbunden hat, und das lässt sich auch nicht mehr kitten."

„Ach Izzie." Meredith setzte sich wieder neben sie auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um sie. „Es wird vielleicht nicht einfach sein, aber wenn du jetzt schon aufgibst, dann werdet ihr wirklich nicht wieder zueinander finden." Sie seufzte leicht, da es sie auch viel zu sehr an ihre eigene Situation erinnerte. Mitfühlend sah sie Izzie an. „Wenn Alex genauso denkt wie du, dann musst du ihm einfach Zeit lassen. Aber du darfst nicht jetzt schon alles hinschmeißen."

Izzie ließ ihren Kopf gegen Merediths Schulter sinken. Es tat so gut, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie verdrängt, was anscheinend für andere längst offensichtlich war: Ihre neuerweckten Gefühle für Alex.

Meredith lehnte ihren Kopf sachte an den von Izzie. Erst nach ein paar Minuten seufzte sie leise. „Und wo soll ich dich jetzt hinbringen?" Sie stand vom Bett auf und half Izzie danach in den Rollstuhl.

„Könntest du mich zu Hannah's Zimmer bringen?" fragte sie leise. „Ich will nicht mit ihr reden. Ich will sie nur sehen." Sie lächelte ganz plötzlich. „Alex sagte, dass sie mich gerne kennen lernen würde." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich zu Meredith umwandte. „Meine Tochter will mich kennen lernen. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Das ist toll Izzie. Ich freue mich so für dich." Sie legte kurz eine Hand auf Izzies Schulter, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Tür öffnete und aufstieß. „Ich sagte doch, dass man die Hoffnung nicht gleich aufgeben soll." Meredith wusste nicht, ob sie das zu Izzie gesagt hat oder mehr zu sich selbst. 

Izzie schaute zu Meredith hoch und lächelte leicht. „Du hast Recht. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."

**Auch wenn wir eine unsichtbare Barriere um uns aufbauen, die uns davor bewahren soll, verletzt zu werden. So suchen wir die Nähe, auch wenn wir uns damit in Gefahr begeben, verletzt werden zu können (**_**Derek begleitet Meredith und Izzie zum Auto**_**). Denn am Ende vom Tage leben wir lieber mit der Gefahr, als dass wir allein sind (**_**Alex beobachtet Izzie, wie sie ins Auto einsteigt**_


	9. Chapter 9

4.09 – Miss You In My Arms

_Miss You In My Arms_

I miss the way you kiss me in the mornin'  
This house just ain't no home  
I wake up on a clear blue dawnin'  
It hurts to be alone  
There's nobody in the bathroom  
And the kitchen is deadly quiet  
I sure miss your breakfast call  
But here's what I miss most of all

(Chorus)  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
I wait for you my arms are opened wide  
In I'm longin' for your warm embrace  
Your smilin' face  
And the way you hold me tight  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
To fill this empty space here by my side  
I wonder if you feel it too  
I'm feelin' blue  
But it never felt so right  
I miss you in my longin' arms tonight

Today I saw a really funny movie  
And couldn't laugh with you  
And anything that happens to me  
Has got a different view  
When I need some good advice  
I can always count on you  
You sure catch me when I'm fallin'  
But here's what I miss most of all

(Chorus)  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
I wait for you my arms are opened wide  
I'm longin' for your warm embrace  
Your smilin' face  
And the way you hold me tight  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
To fill this empty space here by my side  
I wonder if you feel it too  
I'm feelin' blue  
But it never felt so right  
I miss you in my longin' arms tonight

I guess it is the way the story goes  
When sweet lovin' grows  
Don't wanna spent your time alone

(Chorus)  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
I wait for you my arms are opened wide  
I'm longin' for your warm embrace  
Your smilin' face  
And the way you hold me tight  
I miss you in my arms tonight  
To fill this empty space here by my side  
I wonder if you feel it too  
I'm feelin' blue  
But it never felt so right  
I miss you in my longin' arms tonight

**Keiner möchte in seinem Leben einsam sein. Deswegen suchen wir uns neben unserer Familie Menschen, die das Bedürfnis mit jemand zusammen sei zu wollen, befriedigen. Allerdings können wir uns so auch selber schaden, da wir voreilig in unserer Wahl sind (**_**George sieht sich genervt in seinem Hotelzimmer um. Callie kommt verärgert aus dem Badezimmer heraus**_**). Aber bevor wir allein sind, geben wir uns auch mit etwas weniger gutem Arrangement zufrieden (**_**Alex steht mit gepackter Tasche vor Merediths Haus**_**). Denn bevor wir abends alleine zu Hause sitzen (**_**Derek verlässt seinen Wohnwagen**_**), suchen wir lieber weiter, damit irgendjemand einem den Arm um die Schulter legt, wenn wir es nötig haben **_**(Meredith und Izzie kommen schlaftrunken aus ihren Schlafzimmern und rennen fast ineinander**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie saß am Frühstückstisch und rührte gelangweilt in ihrer Tasse Kaffee, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Meredith, machst du mal auf!" rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Flur hinaus.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich komme gerade aus der Dusche", rief Meredith zurück.

Izzie erhob sich seufzend und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür. Sie fragte sich, wer so früh morgens schon etwas von ihnen wollte. Der Postbote konnte es nicht sein. Der kam gewöhnlich später. Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Alex, du!?" stieß sie dann überrascht hervor.

Er grinste sie schief an. „Hey Iz! Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?" fragte er schmunzelnd, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn hereinzubitten und ihn stattdessen weiterhin nur anstarrte.

„Kommt darauf an, was du möchtest", sagte sie schnippisch, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Einziehen!" erwiderte er knapp und drängelte sich an Izzie vorbei in den Hausflur.

Mit vor Erstaunen leicht geöffnetem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihm hinterher, bevor wieder Leben in sie kam und sie ihm nacheilte. „Hast du vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen seines Zimmers.

„Beim Boss höchstpersönlich", gab Alex schmunzelnd zur Antwort. Er hievte seine große Reisetasche aufs Bett und sah sich um. „Es hat sich hier ja überhaupt nichts verändert", stellte er fest.

„Meredith hat dich eingeladen, wieder bei uns zu wohnen?" fragte Izzie fassungslos.

„Yep", erwiderte Alex lässig.

„Izzie", konnte man Merediths Stimme aus dem Badezimmer vernehmen. „Wenn es Derek ist, sag ihm, dass ich ... ich nicht für ihn zu sprechen bin."

Izzie zog ihre Stirn in Falten und sah schnell zu Alex hinüber, der amüsiert grinste. „Was ist ihr Problem?" fragte er und deutete Richtung Badezimmer.

Izzie verdrehte die Augen. „Derek hat es gewagt, einen erneuten Annährungsversuch zu starten", gab sie zur Auskunft. „Er hat sie gefragt, ob sie heute Abend miteinander ausgehen wollen."

„Und?" hakte Alex nach, als Izzie eine Pause machte.

„Sie hat abgelehnt."

„Und wieso?" fragte Alex und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Er scheint mir ein netter Kerl zu sein."

„Sag das nicht mir, sag das mal Meredith." Sie verdrehte die Augen und stapfte zurück in die Küche.

Darum ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er ging den Flur entlang und blieb vor der Badezimmertür stehen. „Ich hoffe, du trägst mehr als ein Handtuch", rief er ihr von draußen zu." Er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er an seinen ersten Einzug ins Haus dachte, als er ungefragt das Badezimmer betreten und Izzie nackend vorgefunden hatte.

Auch diesmal wartete er Merediths Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern öffnete die Tür und betrat das Badezimmer.

Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und griff nach einem Handtuch, um ihren Körper zu bedecken. Obwohl sie BH und Slip anhatte, fühlte sie sich auf einmal nackt unter seinem amüsierten Blick

„Izzie hatte wesentlich weniger an bei meinem ersten Einzug hier", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du sie aber auch schon öfter in Unterwäsche gesehen", konterte Meredith. Sie ließ das Handtuch sinken und seufzte. „Na schön, ich denke, du wirst nicht gleich blind werden von meinem Anblick. Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, wieso du hier so hereingeplatzt kommst?"

„Du weißt, dass ich mich nie in dein Leben einmischen würde", begann er, „genauso wenig wie du dich in meins." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber dieses Mal möchte ich dich davor bewahren, denselben Fehler zweimal zu machen." Er hakte seine Finger in die Gurtschlaufen seiner Jeans und sah Meredith mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wieso gehst du nicht mit Shepherd aus? Du vergibst dir doch nichts dabei. Ein bis zwei Drinks, um locker zu werden, ein nettes Gespräch und vielleicht sogar mehr. Und am Ende des Tages wirst du erleichtert sein, dass du es getan hast, und du wirst dich nie mehr mit der Frage quälen müssen, was du verpasst hättest, wenn du nicht hingegangen wärst."

Meredith sah ihn mit amüsiertem Blick an. „Hört sich so an, als ob du dir schon öfter mal diese Frage gestellt hättest."

„Ein bis zweimal", erwiderte er grinsend. „Aber ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt."

„Du denkst also wirklich, dass ich einen Fehler begehe, wenn ich seine Einladung ausschlage?"

Alex rollte die Augen. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass meine tiefgründige Rede keinen Eindruck auf dich gemacht hat." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Schließlich habe ich damit gerechnet, eine Ohrfeige zu kassieren, als ich hier hereingeplatzt bin."

„Die kannst du immer noch gerne haben", sagte Meredith lachend. „Und nun raus mit dir!" Sie wedelte mit ihren Händen wild herum. „Schließlich muss ich mich noch fertig anziehen. Ich kann ja schlecht in Unterwäsche vor Derek treten!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen verließ Alex das Badezimmer und ging dann in sein Zimmer, um seine Reisetasche auszupacken.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Dr. Bailey war gerade dabei, einige Patientenakten zu sortieren, als sie sah, wie Alex den Flur entlang kam und auf Hannah's Zimmer zusteuerte. „Dr. Karev!" rief sie ihm zu. „Könnte ich sie einen Moment sprechen?"

Alex hob fragend die Augenbrauen, folgte dann aber Dr. Baileys Aufforderung. „Natürlich. Was gibt es?"

Sie deutete zu Hannah's Krankenzimmer hinüber. „Mr und Mrs Klein haben sich dafür entschieden, dass die Chemotherapie in einem Krankenhaus in der Nähe ihres Wohnortes weitergeführt wird", erklärte sie und sah Alex mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir leid!" Sie wusste, wie stark die Bindung zwischen Hannah und Alex geworden war, und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, beide leiden zu sehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Entscheidung der Eltern ist verständlich. Seattle und Kalifornien liegen ja nicht gerade um die Ecke."

„Sie packt gerade ihre Sachen. Ich dachte, sie sollten vorbereitet sein, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer gehen."

Alex nickte. „Weiß es Izzie schon?"

„Ja, ich habe es ihr gesagt", erwiderte sie. „Sie hat es erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen. Sie war vorhin drin und hat sich von ihr verabschiedet." Sie nahm Hannah's Krankenakte und hielt sie nachdenklich in der Hand. „Ich werde dann die Entlassungspapiere fertig machen."

Alex steckte seine Hände in die Kitteltaschen. „Ich gehe dann mal und verabschiede mich auch von ihr", sagte er, nickte Dr. Bailey noch einmal zu und ging dann weiter zu Hannah's Zimmer.

Als er vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete sah er, wie sie gerade dabei war, einen ihrer persönlichen Gegenstände in eine Reisetasche zu legen. Als sie ihn bemerkte, ließ sie den Gegenstand fallen und rannte auf ihn zu. „Alex!" Sie schlang ihre schmalen Kinderarme um seine Taille und begann haltlos zu weinen. „Ich will nicht weg von hier", schluchzte sie. „Wenn ich zurück nach Kalifornien gehe, sehe ich dich nie wieder!"

Er drückte sie fest an seine Brust und strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar. „Es gibt die Erfindung des Telefons", sagte er scherzhaft, während er selber mit den Tränen kämpfte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel ihm das kleine Mädchen bedeutete. Hannah hatte sein Herz im Sturm erobert, genauso wie damals Izzie. Und es war hart für ihn, nun auch sie zu verlieren.

„Ich kann doch auch hier meine Chemo bekommen." Hannah sah ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. „Bitte sprich mit meinen Eltern und sag ihnen, dass ich so lange hier bleiben möchte!"

Alex schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das geht nicht", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, während er über ihre Wange strich. „Deine Eltern können nicht immer viele Hundert Meilen hier her fahren. Es ist viel einfacher, wenn du in ein Krankenhaus an eurem Wohnort gehst. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Hannah nickte unter Tränen. Sie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte. Es war nur so schwer, es auch zu akzeptieren. 

„Schon besser." Alex wischte ihr mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen fort. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir schreiben werde", sagte er. Er hatte zwar noch nie in seinem Leben einen persönlichen Brief an jemanden geschrieben, aber er würde es schon hinbekommen, dachte er zuversichtlich. Notfalls würde ihm Izzie sicher helfen.

„Izzie will mir auch schreiben", sagte Hannah und lächelte zaghaft. „Wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Du hattest Recht. Sie ist sehr nett. Und wir haben festgestellt, dass wir auch einiges gemeinsam haben."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Alex amüsiert. „Und das wäre?"

„Wir haben denselben Geschmack, was Männer angeht." Hannah begann albern zu kichern und senkte schnell den Kopf, als sie spürte, wie sie errötete.

Alex senkte ebenfalls den Kopf und verzog schmunzelnd das Gesicht. Hannah könnte seine Tochter sein. Es überraschte ihn, dass sich seine kleine Patientin anscheinend in ihn verliebt hatte. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er während er sich räusperte. „Deine Eltern kommen auch gleich und holen dich ab."

Hannah zögerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Alex und danke für alles!"

Er nickte. Seine Kehle war mit einem Mal wie zugeschnürt, und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Das war nun der Moment, wo sie endgültig voneinander Abschied nehmen mussten. Er drückte sie ein letztes Mal an sich und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

**In der Cafeteria **

Meredith stocherte etwas lustlos in ihrem Salat herum. Ihr gegenüber saß Cristina, die amüsiert ihr Sandwich vertilgte, werden sie sich die neuste Folge der „Meredith-Show" betrachtete. Schon den ganzen Morgen über hatte Cristina beobachtet, wie Meredith versuchte Derek aus dem Weg zu gehen, der sie seit ein paar Tagen durch das Krankenhaus jagte. Da er noch im OP sein musste, hatte es Meredith als sicher empfunden, jetzt die Cafeteria zu besuchen. 

„Also noch einmal, Mer. Warum gehst du McDreamy aus dem Weg?" Cristina hatte ihr Sandwich zur Seite gelegt und trank einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche.

„Weil er reden will. Und er will über etwas reden, wozu ich noch nicht bereit bin. Eigentlich bin ich es schon, aber es ärgert mich, dass ich damit überhaupt angefangen habe." Lieblos durchstach sie mit ihrer Gabel eine Gurkenscheibe und schob sie sich in den Mund. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal darauf herumgekaut hatte schluckte sie unter und seufzte auf. Woraufhin Cristina grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. „Was findest du so lustig daran? Da ist nichts Lustiges."

„Doch. Du! Du bist lustig." Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. „Du hast Angst, zugeben zu müssen, dass du noch immer was von dem Scheusal willst, das verzweifelt versucht, einen Fehler zu korrigieren."

„Nein. Falsch. Siehst du?" Sie deutete mit der Gabel auf Cristina. „Da liegt gar nicht das Problem."

„Oh, dann erkläre es mir bitte noch einmal." Cristina nahm sich ihr Sandwich wieder vor und genoss es förmlich, Meredith beim Denken zu zusehen.

„Das Problem ist, dass…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, während sie mit ihrer Gabel den Salat durchforstete. „Das Problem ist, dass er…" Wieder fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Das Problem ist, dass er was?" Derek hatte sich neben Meredith gesetzt und grinste sie breit an. Cristina lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Meredith. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Gar nichts." Meredith hatte sich wieder zu Derek umgedreht, der zwei Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Etwas misstrauisch betrachtete sie sich die Becher und dann dämmerte es ihr, was er vorhatte.

„Also. Wie war das mit einer Einladung zu einem Abendessen?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schob einen der Becher in ihre Richtung. „Würdest du heute Abend mit mir Essen gehen? Ein Nein akzeptiere ich nicht, da ich weiß, dass du weder Dienst hast, noch mit einem deiner Freunde verabredet bist."

„Woher willst du das wissen." Meredith sah zuerst ihn verwundert an, dann Cristina, die ihr lächelnd zuwinkte. Grummelnd ließ sie sich zurückfallen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sage trotzdem nein. Außerdem wollte ich heute ein Buch zu Ende lesen und deswegen kann ich nicht mir dir ausgehen."

„Was liest du denn?" Cristina hob amüsiert die Augenbraue, während Derek grinsend einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher nahm und sich Meredith betrachtete.

„Ein Buch eben. Es ist sehr interessant… und ich will damit heute fertig werden. Mit dem Buch." Meredith verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die beiden verärgert an.

„Gut, dann gibt es auch keinen Kaffee für dich." Derek griff nach dem für Meredith bestimmten Becher und stellte ihn vor Cristina hin, die ihn auch sofort hoch hob und einen Schluck daraus trank.

Meredith klappte der Unterkiefer runter. „Hey. Der war für mich bestimmt." Sie sah verwundert zu Derek, der noch immer über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und ihr jetzt seinen Becher auf ihr Tablett stellte.

„Du kannst meinen haben, da ich ohnehin los muss." Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Den will ich nicht, denn da ist deine Spucke drin." Sie deutete auf den Becher und schob ihn dann wieder zu Derek hinüber.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Meredith. Du hast schon ganz andere Körperflüssigkeiten mit ihm ausgetauscht." Cristina rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

Meredith wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, während Derek laut los lachte. „Heute Abend. Ich hol dich um acht ab." Er stand vom Tisch auf und in dem Moment wurde er auch schon angefunkt.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen." Meredith hatte wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn schmollend an.

„Das sagst du jetzt. Entschuldige, aber ich muss wirklich los." Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal lächelnd zu und dann spurtete er zurück ins Krankenhaus.

„Danke für die Hilfe, Cristina." Kopfschüttelnd sah Meredith wieder zu Cristina, die den letzten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte und den leeren Becher auf ihr Tablett stellte.

„Keine Ursache. Ich weiß doch, dass du ihn noch willst." Lachend schaute sie zu, wie Meredith sich Dereks Becher schnappte und einen großen Schluck daraus trank.

**Oceanside Wellness Clinic – L.A.**

"Callie!" Addison ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und schloss ihre Freundin fest in die Arme, nachdem die O'Malleys ihr Büro in der privaten Klinik betreten hatten. „Es ist so schön, dich wieder zusehen! Wie viele Monate ist es schon her?"

Callie erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht drei?" mutmaßte sie.

„Auf jeden Fall viel zu lange." Addison schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und begutachtete sie kritisch. „Du siehst gut aus." Sie wandte sich nun auch George zu, der immer noch unschlüssig an der Tür stand und ein wenig verlegen wirkte. „Herzlich Willkommen in L.A., Dr. O'Malley!" sagte Addison fröhlich.

Callie lächelte. „Das Kompliment kann ich weitergeben. Die kalifornische Sonne scheint dir gut zu tun", grinste sie. „Hast du dich gut eingelebt?"

Addison nickte, während sie eine Geste zu den beiden machte, dass sie Platz nehmen sollten. „Ja, danke. Die Kollegen sind sehr nett, und der Umgang mit den Patienten macht mir Spaß." Sie schob ihre Brille bis zum Haaransatz hoch. „Aber nun genug von mir. Wieso habt ihr um einen Termin gebeten?"

Callie warf schnell einen Blick zu George hinüber, der jedoch seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und verlegen an seinem Hemd herumnestelte. Sie seufzte. „Na schön, also dann bin ich wohl an der Reihe." Sie wandte sich nun wieder Addison zu, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem fragenden Blick ansah.

„Es muss euch nichts peinlich sein. Wir sind hier ganz unter uns. Und außerdem unterliegt alles, was ihr sagt der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Also, was ist es? Heraus mit der Sprache!" sagte sie aufmunternd.

„Ich werde nicht schwanger!" platzte es aus Callie heraus.

Addison lächelte. „Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, dass es eine Weile dauern kann, bis eine Befruchtung erfolgreich ist. Ihr versucht es ja noch nicht so lange", gab sie zu bedenken. „Und wenn man sich zu sehr unter Druck setzt, klappt es oft gar nicht, auch wenn medizinisch und organisch alles in Ordnung ist."

„Siehst du, genau das habe ich dir auch schon alles gesagt", warf George kleinlaut ein. „Wir müssen es nur weiter probieren. Dann klappt es schon."

Callie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wie sollen wir es weiter probieren, wenn du nicht mal mehr fähig bist ..." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie sah, wie sich George's Gesicht rot verfärbte.

„Gibt es Probleme?" fragte Addison, der aufgefallen war, welche Spannung plötzlich im Raum lag.

Callie nickte. „George hat seit ein paar Tagen Erektionsprobleme", erklärte sie. „Wahrscheinlich kommt es vom Stress."

Addison nickte. „Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal das komplette Programm fahren." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Ich führe gleich die Basisuntersuchungen bei dir durch", wandte sie sich Callie zu. „Ich untersuche dich vorab vaginal, und dann wird noch ein Bluttest gemacht und eine Ovulationsbestimmung. Damit wir auf der sicheren Seite sind."

„In Ordnung", nickte Callie.

„Und bei ihnen, George", wandte sie sich nun ihm zu", werden wir eine Samenanalyse machen. Aber das wird ihnen alles mein Kollege erklären."

George räusperte sich. „Samenanalyse?" fragte er verwirrt.

Addison nickte. „Das hat nichts mit ihren Erektionsproblemen zu tun", erklärte sie geduldig. „Wenn Paare zu uns kommen, führen wir routinemäßig Untersuchungen bei Mann _und_ Frau durch. So sind wir dann auf der sichereren Seite." Sie schob ihre Brille vom Scheitelansatz zurück auf ihre Nase. „Wir benötigen etwas Sperma von ihnen, aus denen wir dann erkennen können, wie hoch die Menge ist, die Beweglichkeit und die Vitalität." Sie räusperte sich. „Aber das wird ihnen mein Kollege gleich noch einmal erklären, bevor er mit der Untersuchung anfängt."

„Ich soll jetzt ...?" George versagte die Stimme, als ihm bewusst wurde, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Natürlich jetzt sofort, George!" sagte Callie ungeduldig. „Glaubst du, Dr. Bailey gibt uns noch mal dafür frei. Es war schon jetzt schwierig genug, zeitgleich Urlaub zu bekommen." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Es wird auch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis wir das Ergebnis haben", sagte Addison mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Unser Labor ist derzeit voll ausgelastet."

Callie nickte. „Wir haben jetzt so lange schon gewartet. Da kommt es auf ein paar Tage nicht mehr an. Nicht wahr, George?"

Er verzog gequält das Gesicht und nickte.

„Gut." Addison lächelte zufrieden. „Dann kommt beide mit. Ich zeige euch jetzt die Räume, wo ihr euch auf die Untersuchung vorbereiten könnt."

Sie öffnete die Tür zu dem Trakt, wo sich die Untersuchungsräume befanden und wies den O'Malleys dann den Weg.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith schaute sich zum wiederholten Mal um, als sie mit Izzie auf die Aufzüge zusteuerte. Zwar konnte sie deren amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gut erkennen, doch es störte sie nur wenig. Lieber war sie das Gespött ihrer Freunde als noch einmal in Derek zu rennen. Besonders nach ihrem Mittagessen hatte sie Angst, dass jetzt auch noch Derek sie aufzog. Vielleicht hatte sie auch mehr Angst davor, nachzugeben. Als die beiden vor den Aufzügen zum Stehen kamen, um auf ihr Transportmittel zu warten, stellte sich Meredith mit dem Rücken zur Aufzugstür, damit sie den Gang besser im Blick hatte. Sie konnte Izzies Kichern neben sich deutlich hören und rollte mit den Augen. Hinter ihr kam nach einer für sie gefühlten Ewigkeit, endlich der Aufzug an. Sie spürte Izzies starken Griff an ihrer Schulter als diese sie förmlich in den Aufzug schob. Leicht protestierend, aber zu geschockt von Izzies Verhalten konnte sie nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie zwar in dem Aufzug war und Izzie ihr von draußen lachend zuwinkte.

„Hey." Ertönte von hinter ihr eine viel zu bekannte Stimme und Meredith zuckte leicht zusammen. Bevor sie noch etwas machen konnte, hatte sich Derek zur Schalttafel begeben und den Notfallstopp betätigt, den er jetzt mit seinem Körper auch schützte.

„Izzie also auch." Brachte es Meredith genervt hervor.

„Was meinst du?" Derek sah sie lächelnd an.

„Meine Freunde. Wie hasst du die alle auf deine Seite gebracht? Vor allem Cristina? Sie ist meine Person und steht immer auf meiner Seite." Sie ging aufgebracht in dem kleinen Aufzug hin und her. „Also? Wie hast du es gemacht? Was hast du versprochen. Ich werde ihnen das Doppelte bieten." Jetzt stand sie direkt vor Derek und sah ihn leicht verärgert an.

„Also wenn ich Cristina eine Hemispherektomie geboten habe, dann bietest du ihr an, dass ganze Gehirn zu entnehmen?" Er zwinkerte ihr amüsiert zu.

„Mist." Sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Seite und kaute sich auf der Unterlippe herum. Dann hob sie grinsend eine Augenbraue, während sie ihm in die Augen blickte. „Du genießt es also, meine Freunde zu benutzen? Dann macht es dir also auch nichts aus, dass Alex mich heute Morgen überzeugen wollte, mit dir auszugehen?" Erfreut registrierte sie sein verneinendes Kopfschütteln. „Gut, denn ich war halbnackt als er deswegen ins Bad gestürmt ist." Sie konnte fast hören wie seine Kinnlade auf dem Boden aufschlug und fing an zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte leicht.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig werde?" Als Antwort bekam er eine erneut erhobene Augenbraue ihrerseits zurück und er atmete tief durch. „Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du mit einem anderen zusammen bist. Oder ein anderer mehr von dir zu sehen bekommt als er sollte." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr sich dann durch seine Haare. „Warum willst du nicht mit mir ausgehen?"

Etwas kalt erwischt von seiner Frage, fing Meredith wieder an auf ihre Lippe zu beißen während sie nach einer guten Erklärung suchte. Sie spürte seinen fragenden Blick und seufzte laut. „Vielleicht habe ich Angst, dass es wieder so wird wie es am Ende war und wir uns wieder trennen", antwortete sie nach kurzer Zeit. 

„Oh." Derek lehnte sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete Meredith eine Weile. Dann stieß er sich ab und ging auf Meredith zu. Er strich ihr sanft mit einem Finger am Unterkiefer entlang und hob dann sachte ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass von jetzt an alles glatt laufen wird zwischen uns. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich aus meinen Fehlern gelernt habe und nicht vorhabe, sie wieder zu begehen. Gib mir nur eine Chance, es zu beweisen. Ein Abendessen. Und wenn ich mich gut anstelle, vielleicht noch ein zweites oder ein drittes." Mit pochendem Herzen wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Je länger sie ihn einfach nur ansah, desto schneller wurde sein Herzschlag.

„Da wird keine verheimlichte Frau, Verlobte oder Freundin auf dich warten?" Brachte sie es schließlich hervor.

„Nein. Es gibt nur dich." Er strahlte jetzt über das Gesicht, da er wusste, dass er sie endlich davon überzeugen konnte, mit ihm aus zu gehen.

„Also schön. Ein Abendessen und dann sehen wir weiter." Auch Meredith lächelte jetzt. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. Schnell wanderten die Blicke auf die Lippen des anderen und ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam als die Alarmglocke des Aufzugs sie aus ihrer Trance riss. Derek sprang zum Schaltbrett und löste den Notfallstopp wieder. Mit einem leichten ruckeln setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung. Leise fluchend, dass die Alarmglocke den Moment ruiniert hatte, verharrte er kurz am Schaltbrett. Dann setzte aber wieder die Freude ein, dass sie endlich der Verabredung zugestimmt hatte. Lächelnd ging er wieder auf sie.

„Ich werde dich dann um acht abholen." Sie nickte ihm freudig zu. „Steak?" Wieder ein Nicken ihrerseits. Lächelnd standen sie sich in einer angenehmen Stille gegenüber. Erst der erneute und dieses Mal planmäßige Stopp des Aufzugs brachte sie erneut wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Mit einem Blick auf das Stockwerk seufzte Derek leise. „Ich muss hier leider raus. Bis heute Abend." Erst die schließende Tür beendete die sehnsüchtigen Blicke der beiden. Meredith taumelte nach hinten bis die Wand des Aufzugs ihr den nötigen Halt gab. Sie wusste, dass es tausend Gründe gab, dass sie besser nicht mit ihm ausgehen sollte. Aber der eine Grund der dafür sprach, reichte aus, dass sie trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie saß auf dem Sofa, einen großen Becher mit Erdbeereis auf ihrem Schoß und tauchte immer wieder gedankenverloren ihren Löffel darin ein. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Alles war ruhig im Haus. Meredith war an dem Abend mit Derek ausgegangen, und Alex schien schon zu schlafen. Zumindest hatte er sich frühzeitig auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, sehr zu Izzie's Enttäuschung, die gehofft hatte, dass er seinen ersten Abend nach seiner Rückkehr ins Haus, mit ihr verbringen würde. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und ließ die Eiscreme auf ihrer Zunge zergehen.

„Hey!"

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und sah in Alex' grinsendes Gesicht. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte er lässig.

Izzie hielt ihm den Eisbecher entgegen. „Hol dir auch einen Löffel!" forderte sie ihn auf. „Es ist genug für uns beide da."

Alex runzelte die Stirn, ging dann aber doch in die Küche und kam mit einem Löffel wieder. „Hilft das gegen Einschlafstörungen?" fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Es hilft gegen alles was du willst." Sie klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Meredith und ich essen öfter mal Eis, zum Beispiel wenn wir einen stressigen Tag hatten oder schlechte Laune." Sie grinste. „Eis ist das perfekte Allheilmittel gegen jede Art von Problemen."

Alex hob den Kopf und lachte. „Hört sich nach einem wahren Wundermittel an." Er kam Izzie's Aufforderung nach und ließ sich neben ihr aufs Sofa plumpsen.

Wie ein Stromschlag fuhr es durch ihren Körper, als sich ihre Arme berührten. Als sie ihn zum Eisessen eingeladen hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, wie intim diese Situation letztendlich doch war. Nun, da sie nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchte, um seinen Oberschenkel zu berühren, merkte sie erst, wie beunruhigend seine Nähe auf sie wirkte. 

Alex schien von Izzie's innerem Tumult nichts zu bemerken, denn er tauchte seinen Löffel in die süße Masse und führte ihn dann zum Mund. „Hm", sagte er genießerisch. „Das ist wirklich gut."

Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander und löffelten ihr Eis, während Izzie begann, sich immer unwohler zu fühlen. Krampfhaft suchte sie nach einem Gesprächsthema. Doch in ihrem Kopf herrschte nur Leere. Nervös rutschte sie hin und her. Die Stimmung wurde kurzzeitig aufgelockert, als beim Versuch, sich zeitgleich neuen Eisnachschub zu holen, ihre Löffel zusammenprallten. Sie lachten beide kurz auf, während sich ihre Blicke über dem Eisbecher hinweg trafen. Izzie's Atem stockte. Das war der Moment, den sie so sehr herbeigesehnt und vor dem sie sich auch zugleich gefürchtet hatte. Reflexartig schloss sie die Augen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Als erstes spürte sie seine Hand in ihrem Nacken und gleich darauf seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Der Eisbecher glitt aus ihren Händen, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn enger an sich zog. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie aufhören sollte, bevor es zu spät war. Doch ihr Körper folgte anderen Befehlen. Ein Schauer durchlief sie, als Alex' Zunge ihre Lippen teilte, und sie stöhnte leise auf, während ihre Hände ganz automatisch begannen, sein Pyjama-Oberteil nach oben zu schieben. Ein Zittern erfasste ihren Körper, und der Wunsch, ihn körperlich zu spüren, wurde immer übermächtiger. Sie streichelte seine nackte Brust, während ihre Lippen langsam von seinem Hals abwärts bis zu seinem Bauchnabel wanderten.

Er hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht was er tat, als er seine Hand um ihren Nacken gelegt und sie geküsst hatte. Er hatte sich nur von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Aber als sie nun begann, mit ihrer Zunge seinen Bauchnabel zu umkreisen, setzte mit einem Schlag der Verstand wieder ein. „Oh Gott ... Iz ... nicht ...!" keuchte er. Er hielt ihre Hände fest und schob sie mit letzter Kraft von sich. „Ich ... es ... tut mir leid!" stammelte er. 

Irritiert von der Unterbrechung hob sie den Kopf. Ihr Körper war in einem einzigen Aufruhr, so dass sie noch nicht wieder klar denken konnte. „Was?"

Er rückte von ihr weg und setzte sich auf. Mit zittriger Hand fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Wir sollten nichts tun, was wir hinterher bereuen könnten", stieß er schwer atmend hervor.

Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie bereute nichts – im Gegenteil! Sie wollte ihn mit all ihren Sinnen spüren. Und bis vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie auch noch gedacht, dass er genau dasselbe wollte. Sein Rückzug verwirrte sie. „Alex ... ich ..."

Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Ich gehe jetzt besser." Er erhob sich hastig und verließ das Wohnzimmer, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen.

Izzie sah ihn mit einem fassungslosen Blick hinterher. „Alex!" rief sie ihm nach. Doch er hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.

Izzie ließ sich stöhnend aufs Sofa zurückfallen, während ihr Blick auf den Fußboden fiel, wo die Eiscreme langsam in den Teppich einsickerte. Meredith würde sie umbringen, wenn sie den kostbaren Teppich ruinierte! Sie erhob sich mit wackeligen Knien und ging in die Küche, um einen Lappen zu holen. Die Reinigung des Teppichs lenkte sie für einen kurzen Moment von ihren eigentlichen Problemen ab. Sie hatte immer noch nicht ganz realisiert, was da vorhin zwischen ihr und Alex passiert war. Jetzt, wo sie wieder zurück in der Realität war, kam es ihr so vor, als ob der Kuss zwischen ihnen nur ein Traum gewesen war. Eins war auf jeden Fall schon mal sicher. Diese Nacht würde sie kein Auge zukriegen. Sie hob den Lappen auf und ging damit zurück in die Küche, wo sie ihn auswusch und dann auf die Spüle legte. Sie verließ die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, doch als sie an Alex' Zimmer vorbeikam, stoppte sie. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Ohr an die Tür und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

Kein Geräusch drang nach außen. Izzie seufzte leise. Sie hatte sich ganz sicher nicht getäuscht, dass er sie vorhin genauso gewollt hatte wie sie ihn. Und Meredith hatte ihr auch anvertraut, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hatte. Also wieso war er davongelaufen? So sehr Izzie sich auch den Kopf darüber zermarterte, sie fand einfach keine Antwort darauf.

Auf der anderen Seite saß Alex in George's ehemaligem Zimmer auf dem Bett und starrte die Tür an. Er konnte Izzie's Anwesenheit dahinter fast körperlich spüren, und es kostete ihn den letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung nicht aufzustehen und die Tür zu öffnen. Sie liebte George O'Malley, sagte er sich immer wieder. Sie hatte es ihm selber gesagt. Ihr Herz war nicht frei. Und er liebte sie genug, um sie gehen zu lassen. Er würde das tun, was er auch schon damals getan hatte, als sich Izzie für Denny entschieden hatte. Er würde sich zurückziehen und abwarten.

Izzie streckte den Arm aus und legte ihre Hand sanft auf das Türblatt. "Warum Alex?" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

**Dereks Auto**

Meredith sah zufrieden aus dem Fenster von Dereks Wagen. Sie waren inzwischen in ihre Straße eingebogen und somit würde sich ihr Abend bald dem Ende zuneigen. Ihr Blick wanderte von den vorbei fliegenden Häusern auf ihre linke Hand, die neben ihrem Bein auf dem Sitz ruhte. Vielmehr betrachtete sie sich die Finger, die sich um ihre Hand gewunden hatte und sanft über ihren Handrücken strich. Als der Wagen wenige Augenblicke später vor ihrem Haus zum Stehen kam und Derek seine Hand wegzog, um die Zündung auszuschalten, spürte sie bereits, dass sie etwas vermisste. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Lehne und beobachtete Derek, wie er alles ausschaltete und sich danach ebenfalls zurücklehnte. Als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und griff reflexartig wieder nach ihrer Hand.

„Danke, für den schönen Abend." Meredith hatte schon lange damit aufgehört, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen. Sie wusste, dass Cristina irgendwelche Witze reißen würde, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen würde, aber es war ihr egal.

„Danke, dass du mir eine Chance gegeben hast." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Danke, dass du so geduldig warst." Sie lachte leise und auch Derek stimmte mit ein, bevor beide in eine angenehme Stille verfielen und sich nur ansahen.

„Heißt das, ich bekomme noch eine zweite Verabredung?" Brach Derek schließlich die Stille und sah sie erwartungsfroh an.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie der Abend endet." Sie bemerkte auch in dem schummrigen Licht, dass er sie konfus ansah. „Nun, immerhin schulde ich dir noch einen Kaffee. Eigentlich sogar zwei." Fügte sie lachend hinzu. Doch Derek seufzte nur, weswegen ihr Lachen schnell verstarb.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist." Er sah etwas betrübt auf den Boden seines Wagens, da Meredith unbehaglich in ihrem Sitz hin und herrutschte während sie nach ihrer Handtasche suchte. Als Derek in den Sinn kam, was Meredith vorhatte, griff er über sie hinweg, da er ihre Tasche schnell entdeckt hatte und legte sie ihr auf den Schoß. Im selben Augenblick hielt er Meredith aber auch davon ab, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. „Wir wissen, dass ich nicht nur zu einem Kaffee reinkommen würde." Meredith sah ihm jetzt wieder in die Augen. „Und ich denke, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Die Zeit, in der du mein One Night Stand warst und ich deines, ist vorbei. Ich will auch nicht mehr von vorne anfangen, sondern anders. Und jetzt mit dir reingehen. Da würden wir doch nur da enden, wo wir schon beim letzten Mal waren."

Meredith schluckte hart, während sie sich wieder zurücklehnte. Dann atmete sie tief durch. „Und was willst du?"

„Eine zweite Verabredung." Auf Dereks Gesicht war das Lächeln zurückgekehrt, woraufhin Meredith amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du willst eine zweite Verabredung?" Jetzt nickte er bejahend den Kopf. „Warum?"

„Weil wir nie eine zweite Verabredung hatten.", antwortete er lachend. „Mer, lass es mich richtig machen. Wir gehen miteinander aus und dann sehen wir, ob wir es noch einmal ernsthaft miteinander versuchen sollten."

Meredith schloss seufzend die Augen und ließ sich seine Worte kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in sein besorgtes Gesicht. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher." Er strich eine Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste ihr sanft auf die Stirn. Er ließ seine Lippen etwas länger auf ihrer weichen Haut verharren, bevor er ihr in die Augen sah. „Wir haben es beim ersten Mal zu schnell angegangen und auch beim zweiten Mal. Vielleicht sollten wir es dieses Mal langsam angehen lassen."

„Okay." Sie nickte ihm zu. „Dann sollte ich jetzt aber auch so langsam gehen, denn meine Selbstkontrolle hat bei dir bekanntlich ihre Grenzen." Daraufhin lachten beide auf. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, stieg Derek aus dem Wagen aus. Meredith beobachtete ihn wie er um den Wagen herumging, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Dankend nahm sie seine Hand an, als er ihr aus dem Wagen half. Wieder umgab sie eine angenehme Stille während sie zu ihrer Haustür schlenderten. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Bekomme ich einen Gute Nacht Kuss? Oder muss ich dafür bis nach der zweiten Verabredung warten?"

Lächelnd beugte sich Derek zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Meredith. Wir sehen uns morgen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zurück zu seinem Auto. Meredith sah ihm hinterher bis er eingestiegen war.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith betrat glücklich das Haus. Sie wartete noch, bis sie Dereks Auto wegfahren hörte, dann schloss sie vollends die Tür. Gerade wollte sie die Treppe hochgehen als sie das Licht im Wohnzimmer bemerkte. Neugierig stieg sie von der ersten Stufe wieder hinunter und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Auf der Couch lag mit geschlossenen Augen Izzie. Meredith ging lächelnd auf sie zu und stieß sie vorsichtig gegen die Schulter.

„Iz, aufwachen." Sie schüttelte sie sanft, da sie wusste, dass Izzie es morgen bereuen würde, wenn sie die Nacht auf der Couch verbringen würde. Da ihre Mitbewohnerin sich immer noch nicht rührte, stieß Meredith etwas härter zu und hob jetzt die Stimme. „Isobel Stevens, Patient in Zimmer 2315 wartet auf einen Einlauf." 

"Wie ... was?" ..." Erschrocken riss Izzie die Augen auf. „Oh … Meredith …" sagte sie dann und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Sie gähnte. „Bin wohl hier eingeschlafen."

„Sieht ganz danach aus." Meredith lachte leise und setzte sich auf die Kante der Couch. „Danke, dass ihr mich überredet habt, mit Derek auszugehen." Sie grinste über beide Ohren. „Aber ich hab keine Anstandsdame gebraucht, da Derek heute der perfekte Gentleman war."

„So, war er das", murmelte Izzie. Sie setzte sich auf massierte ihre schmerzende Schulter. „Schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns den moralischen Standard aufrechterhalten konnte." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Das breite Grinsen auf Merediths Gesicht wurde durch einen konfusen Blick ersetzt. „Was meinst du damit?" Sie sah zu Izzie hinüber und dann traf es sie. „Hat Alex irgendetwas gemacht, was er nicht sollte?" Aufgebracht sprang sie von der Couch. „Ich werde ihn sofort rauswerfen."

„Meredith, warte!" Izzie sprang ebenfalls auf und griff nach Merediths Arm. „Alex hat sich, genau wie Derek, als perfekter Gentleman erwiesen." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich habe was gemacht. Und ich könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen!"

Merediths harte Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher. „Dann hast du ja Glück. Ich müsste mich selber rauswerfen und deswegen gibt es keine Standpauke von mir." Seufzend rollte sie mit den Augen. „Aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein bei dir, dass du dich gleich ohrfeigen willst. Zudem reden wir über Alex. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er damit umgehen kann."

„Willst du wissen, was passiert ist? Also", begann Izzie mit ihrer Erzählung. „Anfangs war es richtig nett. Wir haben zusammen Eis gegessen, und dann haben wir uns geküsst. Und dann ..." Sie stockte und seufzte leise. „Und dann habe ich versucht, ihn zu verführen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber. „Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten! Das war so peinlich, als er einfach aufsprang und davon rannte. Ich bin so blöde, dass mich die Schweine beißen!"

Meredith sah sie zunächst mit offenem Mund an. Dann begann sie an ihren Sachen zu riechen und ging auch zu Izzie hinüber, um bei deren Kleidern ebenfalls eine Geruchsprobe zu vollziehen. „Also es kann nicht daran liegen, dass wir stinken. Da biete ich Derek an, dass er heute das volle Programm bekommt und er zieht es vor alleine zu schlafen. Du machst das gleiche bei Alex und trotzdem stehst du hier vor mir." Schmollend ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen. „Ich finde, dass wir uns nicht falsch verhalten haben. Männer sind dazu vorherbestimmt, auf gewisse Reize anzuspringen."

Izzie folgte Merediths Beispiel und ließ sich auch wieder auf der Couch nieder. „Dabei hat er damit angefangen! Er hat mich zuerst geküsst ... mit Zunge!" stieß sie hervor. „Wie kann er da erwarten, dass ich das seelenruhig hinnehme?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin schließlich nicht aus Stein! Männer!" sagte sie verächtlich.

„Und Derek hat mich einfach nur angesehen. Kein Wunder, dass ich da mehr will." Jetzt verschränkte auch sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem ist es schon lange her, dass ich überhaupt…" Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger nach oben, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. „Du weißt schon. Und eine Frau hält es auch nur eine bestimmte Zeit aus." Sie setzte ihren schmollenden Blick wieder auf. „Männer."

„Männer!" wiederholte Izzie mit Nachdruck. „Wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde denken, dass er mit mir aus einem Becher Eis löffeln kann, ohne dass es Konsequenzen haben würde?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubt er etwa, dass ich jedem Mann anbiete, meinen Speichel mit ihm zu teilen?" Sie lehnte sich zu Meredith rüber und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Das mit Derek tut mir leid!" sagte sie aufrichtig. „Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ist mal was anderes zwischen uns. Und ich mag es irgendwie auch." Sie lehnte sich an Izzie und schloss müde die Augen. „Immerhin geht es ihm nicht um meinen Körper, sondern um mich." Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Augen wieder und seufzte. „Die beiden haben uns ruiniert. Wir sollten ernsthaft überlegen, ob sie uns überhaupt noch verdient haben. Uns und unseren Speichel."

Trotz der deprimierten Stimmung, musste Izzie plötzlich lachen. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten uns überlegen, ob wir gemeinsam einem Kloster beitreten. Dann müssen wir nicht mehr so oft an Sex denken, weil uns keiner in Versuchung führt."

Meredith stimmte in Izzies Lachen mit ein. „Es wäre ein Versuch wert." Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber vermutlich würden die beiden uns bis ins Kloster verfolgen. Und ich will nicht aus dem Kloster fliegen." Sie sah zu Izzie hinüber. „Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut so, dass wir es dieses Mal richtig anfangen. Kein One Night Stand oder schneller Sex in Untersuchungsräumen oder Bereitschaftszimmer oder im Keller. Dieses Mal machen wir es richtig."

„Du meinst, ich muss Alex erst einen Heiratsantrag machen, bevor ich mit ihm Sex haben kann?" Sie lachte über ihre eigene absurde Idee.

„Wenn du ihn Morgen heiraten würdest, dann müsstest du nicht lange warten." Meredith zwinkerte ihr zu.

Izzie lachte. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm gleich noch schnell einen Zettel unter der Tür durchschieben, damit er vorgewarnt ist", meinte sie grinsend. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Aber ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt erst mal eine Mütze Schlaf. Dr. Bailey killt mich, wenn ich wieder zu spät komme!" Sie erhob sich und reckte sich. „Danke für den Seelentrost, Meredith! Was hätte ich bloß ohne dich gemacht."

„Schon gut, Iz." Sie stand jetzt ebenfalls auf. „Sollte ich doch mal ins Kloster wollen, dann kommst du einfach mit." Sie legte einen Arm um Izzies Schulter und die beiden gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hoch.

**Manchmal ist es auch gut, wenn man abends alleine nach Hause fährt. Es ist keiner da, der einem etwas einreden kann, was man gar nicht will. Stattdessen ist es einem selber überlassen, sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen (**_**Derek betritt lächelnd seinen Wohnwagen und lässt sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen**_**). Denn wenn einem ständig jemand vorschreibt, was man tun oder lassen soll, dann kann man schon einmal den Überblick verlieren (**_**George und Callie schweigen sich beim Abendessen an**_**). Und nur weil man abends alleine im Bett liegt, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass man keinen bei sich im Leben hat (**_**Izzie und Meredith wünschen sich eine Gute Nacht bevor sie in ihre Schlafzimmer gehen**_**). Denn wenn man jemanden bei sich im Herzen trägt, dann ist man nicht allein (**_**Alex liegt mit offenen Augen im Bett. Ein Lächeln formt sich auf seinen Lippen und er schließt zufrieden die Augen**_


	10. Chapter 10

**4.10 – What you give You get back**

_What You Give You Get Back_

What you give, you get back  
As long as I can think I've been  
Running to be free  
There's not a place that could have been too far  
Had nothing but a bag of dreams  
And this old guitar  
A couple of songs to play for you an me  
There's so much love inside of me  
That wants to be released  
I can't help it so I give it all away  
What you give you get it back  
So take my love just because it's all I have  
Take my heart take my soul  
I just never want it back  
As long as I've been living  
I've had music in my veins  
I can't go on without it anymore  
My suitcase is a wanderer  
That takes me I believe  
For a walk right across your heart  
There's so much love inside of you  
That wants to be released  
And all you gotta do is let it go  
What you give you get back  
So take my love just because it's all I have  
Take my heart take my soul  
I just never want it back  
Cause the love you give, is the love you'll get  
There's so much love inside of me  
That wants to be released  
I can't help it so I gave it all away  
What you give you get back  
So take my love just because it's all I have  
What you give you get back  
So take my love just because it's all I have  
Take my heart take my soul  
I just never want it back  
Cause your love, your love is all I have  
All I have  
Love is all we have  
All I have

**Als Kind sind man noch nicht, dass man etwas geben muss, um dann auch etwas zurückzuerhalten. Es erscheint einem, als ob alles kostenlos ist. Doch dann wird man erwachsen und jemand erzählt einem, dass nichts umsonst ist. In dieser Situation kann man sich trotzig gegen die Regel auflehnen (**_**George sieht Callie auf dem Flur und verschwindet um eine Ecke**_**) oder man kann versuchen, es sich so zurecht zu biegen, bis einem die Regel gefällt (**_**Izzie trifft im Bad auf Alex**_**). Doch auch wenn man alles so zurecht gebogen hat, wie man es gerade braucht, so ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass man stets auch etwas von sich hergeben muss (**_**Meredith und Derek stehen im Aufzug schweigend nebeneinander**_

**Büro von Chief Webber**

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wieso uns der Boss hat zusammenrufen lassen?" wandte Mark seine Frage an Derek, der ihm am nächsten stand von all den Assistenzärzten, die sich in Chief Webbers Büro versammelt hatten und neugierig darauf warteten, was der Chef zu verkünden hatte.

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er uns mitteilen, dass er sich nun doch entschlossen hat, weiter der Chef der Chirurgie zu bleiben."

Auf Mark's Gesicht erschien ein amüsierter Ausdruck. „Du warst wohl nicht so interessiert? Ich habe es läuten hören, dass er dich gerne als seinen Nachfolger gesehen hätte", fuhr er fort, als er Derek's fragenden Blick sah.

„Das ist hier weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt", raunte ihm Derek zu.

„Psst!" zischte Cristina zu den beiden rüber. „Wer tuschelt, der lügt."

Izzie wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, was Alex gleich mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

George schaute nervös auf die Uhr. Schon 20 Minuten waren vergangen, seitdem Dr. Bailey sie aufgefordert hatte, sich in Chief Webbers Büro zu versammeln. Doch seitdem hatte sich noch nichts getan.

Callie zog die Stirn in Falten. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich", stieß sie missmutig hervor. „Ich habe Patienten, die auf mich warten!"

Alle nickten, während allgemeines Gemurmel zu hören war. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Meredith, die mit einem verlegenen Lächeln in den Raum schlüpfte. „T'schuldigung", murmelte sie. „Habe ich was verpasst?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist eher zu früh", erwiderte er trocken.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Dr. Webber betrat mit Dr. Bailey und einer attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen Dame an seiner Seite, den Raum. „Darf ich ihnen ihre neue Kollegin vorstellen?" Er wies mit einem Lächeln zu der langhaarigen Schönheit hinüber. „Dr. Janet Evans", stellte er sie mit sachlichem Ton vor. „Dr. Evans wird von nun an die Leitung der Neonatalabteilung übernehmen", erklärte er. „Wir sind sehr glücklich, dass wir in ihr eine Nachfolgerin für Dr. Mongomery gefunden haben. Dr. Evans war leitende Ärztin der Neugeborenen-Intensivstation im Boston Medical Center." Er räusperte sich, bevor er sich an Dr. Evans wandte. „Darf ich ihnen den Ärztestab des SGH vorstellen..." Er wies zu jedem einzelnen und nannte deren Namen.

Mark konnte gerade noch ein "Wow!" unterdrücken, dass ihm auf den Lippen lag. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und unverhohlener Neugier scannte er jeden Zentimeter von Janet Evans wohlgeformter Gestalt ab.

Derek stieß ihn vorsichtig in die Seite. „Hey, benimm dich!" raunte er ihm zu. Im Gegensatz zu Mark, beeindruckte ihn Janet Evans äußere Erscheinung weniger. Er registrierte sehr wohl, dass sie eine äußerst attraktive junge Frau war und sie vermutlich jeden Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde, den das Krankenhaus einmal ausschreiben würde. Sie war hochgewachsen, schlank, mit den richtigen Rundungen an den passenden Stellen, hatte lebhafte, dunkelbraune Augen und seidig glänzende dunkle, wellige Haare, die sie als kunstvollen Knoten nach oben gesteckt hatte. Ihr Händedruck war sanft und doch fest. Obwohl man ihre Beine unter dem Ärztekittel nicht sehen konnte, war sich Derek sicher, dass sie lang, braungebrannt und wohlgeformt waren. „Willkommen im Team, Dr. Evans!" sagte er und lächelte sie an.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Schlecht gelaunt betrat Izzie das Schwesternzimmer, wo sich Schwester Debbie und eine Lernschwester gerade eine Tasse Kaffee genehmigten und in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Die beiden grüßten freundlich, als sie Izzie eintreten sahen.

„Hey, Izzie, wie geht's? Auch einen Kaffee?" Debbie wies zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber.

Izzie lächelte gezwungen. „Nein danke, ich suche nur eine Patientenakte. Ich dachte, sie wäre vielleicht hier."

Debbie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hier sind keine Akten. Vielleicht schaust du mal auf einer anderen Station nach." Sie wandte sich wieder der anderen Schwester zu. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben ... Ach ja, die neue und Dr. Karev ..." Sie unterbrach sich und begann albern zu kichern.

Izzie war im Begriff gewesen, das Schwesternzimmer zu verlassen, doch bei der Erwähnung von Alex' Namen blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Ich habe ja schon immer gesagt, attraktiv und attraktiv gesellt sich gern", fuhr Debbie munter fort. „Und ich gebe dir Brief und Siegel, dass er auch bei ihr nichts anbrennen lässt." Sie lachte. „Er ist schon ein Glückspilz. Erst Dr. Montgomery und nun diese Evans." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Izzie verspürte einen Stich in der Magengegend. Langsam drehte sie sich zu den Frauen um. „Was ... was war denn zwischen Dr. Montgomery und Dr. Karev?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Das weißt du nicht?" fragte Debbie überrascht. „Ach ja ..." Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ich vergaß, du warst ja anderweitig beschäftigt ..." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu.

Izzie wünschte sich, dass sich augenblicklich der Boden unter ihr auftun und sie verschlingen möge. Sie wusste das Debbie, die Klatschbase des Krankenhauses, auf ihr Techtelmechtel mit George anspielte. Anscheinend konnte man in diesem Krankenhaus nicht lange Geheimnisse für sich behalten.

„Okay, ich sehe schon. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung." Debbie wies grinsend zu einem der Wäscheräume hinüber. „Da hinten haben sie es miteinander getrieben", gab sie schonungslos Auskunft. „Und Dr. Sloan, der Arme, musste es auch noch mit ansehen."

Izzie war froh, die Tür in ihrem Rücken zu spüren. Ansonsten hätte sie wohl das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre der Länge nach hingeschlagen. Sie kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Übelkeit an, dass sich langsam in ihr breit machte. Wortlos drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Während sie wie betäubt den Flur entlangging beherrschte sie nur ein Gedanke: Alex hatte mit Addison eine Affäre gehabt, und nun musste er wieder für die attraktivste Frau des ganzen Krankenhauses arbeiten.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als sie spürte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange schaffen würde, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie steuerte auf den nächsten Wäscheraum zu und schlüpfte hinein. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, dass es der Raum war, in dem Alex und Addison Sex gehabt hatten. Schluchzend ließ sie sich an der Wand hinab gleiten und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek stand etwas teilnahmslos zwischen Janet und Mark. Sie lachte schon wieder herzhaft über einen, von ihm nicht als Witz gemeinten Ausspruch und griff nach seinem Unterarm. Auf seiner linken Seite schoss Mark Pfeile nach ihm, da er sich wohl für die neue Kollegin interessierte, was für Derek nicht wirklich nichts Neues war. Als Janet sich beruhigt hatte, lächelte er sie höflich an und deutete Alex, der ihm gegenüber stand, an, sie endlich weiter durch das Krankenhaus zu führen. Doch Alex sah ihn noch genervter an, als Derek sich fühlte. Er hatte Patienten und er wollte Meredith fragen, ob sie ihm bei einer Craniotomie assistieren wollte und fürchtete so langsam, dass sie anderweitig eingeplant wurde.

„Vielleicht können wir heute zusammen Mittag essen, Dr. Shepherd?" Riss die wohlklingende Stimme von Janet, Derek aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was? Oh, nein. Das wird nicht gehen. Ich habe einen dicht gepackten OP Plan und ich habe auch schon jemand, mit dem ich zum Mittagessen verabredet bin." Derek sah zu Meredith hinüber, die ihm zusammen mit Cristina und Izzie verärgert anfunkelte. „Aber Mark hat noch nichts vor." Er schob jetzt Mark zwischen sich und Janet in der Hoffnung, dass sie so wie jede andere Frau auf ihn reagieren würde.

„Das ist richtig. Ich könnte auch die Tour durch das Krankenhaus weiter fortführen." Mark grinste sie jetzt verheißungsvoll an, doch sie schien noch nicht wirklich von Mark überzeugt zu sein, da sie weiterhin ihre Augen auf Derek hielt.

„Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind." Alex sah genervt auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten weiter machen." Jetzt deutete er auf den Gang, der zur Kinderintensiv führte. Janet sah ihn etwas gelangweilt an, nickte aber doch den Kopf.

„Ja, damit wir endlich fertig werden. Dr. Shepherd, wir sollten das Mittagessen aber unbedingt nachholen." Sie lächelte ihn an und er nickte ihr höflich zu, während er in seinem Kopf schon einmal die passenden Ausreden parat legte.

Cristina, Izzie und Meredith standen an den Tresen der Schwesternstation gelehnt und beobachteten mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck wie Janet mit Derek, Mark und Alex redete. Während Meredith etwas unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere stieg, stand Cristina mit geballten Fäusten neben ihr und Izzie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit einem kleinen Abstand zu den drei, versuchte George sich nicht in das Kampfgebiet zu begeben. Stattdessen verhielt er sich so ruhig wie möglich, während er sich durch ein Krankenblatt las.

„Da, schon wieder." Meredith deutete auf Janet, die ihre Hand auf Dereks Arm gelegt hatte und herzhaft über etwas lachte. „Muss sie ihn ständig betatschen? Und ich kenne Derek. So lustig ist er auch wieder nicht."

„Du kicherst auch ständig, wenn er was sagt." Entgegnete Cristina, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ihre neue Kollegin begutachtete.

„Nicht der Punkt, Cristina. Sie betatscht ihn." Meredith wedelte jetzt mit ihrem Arm in Janets Richtung.

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, Meredith. Alex wird sie schon vorher abfangen." Izzie rollte mit den Augen und durchbohrte Alex förmlich mit ihren Blicken.

„Sie betatscht aber nicht Alex sondern Derek." Meredith schüttelte mit dem Kopf und beobachtete mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass Derek jetzt Mark zwischen sich und Janet platziert hatte.

„Ja, aber Alex hat ein Faible für Frauen, die die Anatomie von anderen Frauen bestens kennen. Von außen und von innen." Izzie brummte vor sich hin, während sie mit dem Fuß scharrte.

„Alex steht auf Lesben?" Cristina drehte sich jetzt fragend zu Izzie um und vergaß dabei sogar, dass Mark sich Janet fast an den Hals warf.

„Nein, auf Gynäkologinnen mit dem Schwerpunkt Neoanatalchirurgie.", antwortete Izzie mit einem verächtlichen Unterton.

„Und wo hilft mir das jetzt weiter? Derek war mit so einer verheiratet." Seufzend verschränkte jetzt auch Meredith die Arme vor der Brust, ließ Derek aber nicht aus den Augen, der sie inzwischen lächelnd ansah, aber etwas erstarrte, da sie ihm einen kalten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich glaube, ihr seht das alles zu schwarz." George hatte genug gehört und stellte sich vor seine drei Kolleginnen. „Sie ist neu und ihr solltet ihr wirklich eine Chance geben. Vermutlich ist sie sehr nett und ihr verurteilt sie jetzt schon, ohne sie zu kennen." Da die drei ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu warfen, trat er zur Seite, so dass der Blick auf Janet wieder frei war. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, dass sie zu Derek hinüber sah, bevor sie mit Alex den Gang hinunter ging und Mark ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher warf.

„War ja klar, dass sie Augen für Derek haben wird." Meredith rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„War ja klar, dass Mark Augen für sie haben wird." Entgegnete Cristina verächtlich.

„War ja klar, dass Alex mit ihr arbeiten wird." Izzie trat mit dem Fuß gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation.

„War ja klar, dass ich meinen Würgereiz zurückhalten muss." George drehte sich schnell rum und ging in ein Patientenzimmer hinein, da er sich dort vor seinen drei Kolleginnen sicher fühlte, die ihm schnaubend hinterher sahen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark wartete ungeduldig vor dem Patientenzimmer. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Hilfe von einem erfahrenen Assistenzarzt angefordert, da er nichts mit den Anfängern anfangen konnte. Zwar wusste er, dass er sich in einem Lehrkrankenhaus befand, aber er überließ das anlernen lieber seinen Kollegen. Grummelnd trommelte er gegen den Türrahmen und sah erneut auf die Uhr. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn warten ließ und egal wer gleich vor ihm erscheinen würde, bekam auch diese Lektion erteilt. Somit würde er auch seiner Rolle gerecht werden und anderen etwas beibringen.

„Guten Morgen." Zwitscherte es hinter ihm und er ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Dr. Heron." Er drehte sich widerwillig zu seiner jungen Kollegin um, die ihm mit großen Augen ansah und über das Gesicht strahlte. „Sie sind zu spät. Auch wenn sie ihre Assistenzarztzeit fast hinter sich gebracht haben oder gerade weil sie diese Zeit fast hinter sich gebracht haben, sollten sie wissen, dass man in einem Krankenhaus nicht spazieren geht."

„Und sie sollten wissen, dass wir Ärzte mehr als einen Patienten haben und wir deswegen nicht sofort kommen können, wenn wir gerufen werden." Flötete sie noch immer freundlich während sie ihre Hände in den Taschen vergrub.

„Wenn ich rufe, dann ist es wichtig und sie kommen sofort." Mark wurde langsam wütend und hob leicht die Stimme.

„So wichtig kann es nicht sein, denn sonst würden sie nicht so ruhig vor mir stehen." Sie hatte kurz ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, doch gegen Ende ihres Satzes war das strahlende Lächeln zurückgekehrt.

„Was wichtig ist und was nicht, bestimme immer noch ich." Mark hatte jetzt den Punkt erreicht, an dem er so richtig laut werden wollte, sich aber gerade noch beherrschen konnte.

„Sehen sie, Dr. Sloan. Wenn sie sich einmal ernsthaft fragen, was das Problem ist, dann ist mit Sicherheit nicht meine angebliche Unpünktlichkeit." Sie hatte jetzt einen wissenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Marks Stimme überschlug sich fast und er räusperte sich bevor er weiter redete. „Sind sie jetzt meine Psychologin? Danke, ich habe schon eine."

„Dann sollten sie mit ihr mal über ihr Problem der Ungeduld reden. Und darüber, dass sie nicht alles haben können, was sie gerne wollen." Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ohne dabei ihre Mundwinkel zu verziehen, die noch immer steil nach oben zeigten.

„Das scheint mir auch so." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Können wir jetzt bitte über den Fall sprechen. Wenn ich eine Therapiestunde brauche, dann werde ich meine Psychologin anrufen und nach einem Termin fragen." Nach einer kurzen Pause holte er tief Luft. „Obwohl sie das rein gar nichts angeht. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich über den Patienten reden." 

„Supi." Entfuhr es Sydney und sie stellte sich noch einen Schritt näher an Mark, der sofort einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ich würde gerne einen Einblick in die Akte haben." Sie deutete auf die Unterlagen, die Mark in der Hand hielt und ging erneut einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Doch Mark wich abermals zurück.

„Ich kann ihnen auch sagen, was sie wissen müssen." Er legte die Stirn in Falten und wich erneut zurück, nachdem sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zugekommen war. „Ernsthaft. Sie bleiben da und ich hier."

Sydney fing an zu kichern und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Ich wusste, dass sie Sinn für Humor haben."

„Das ist nicht mein Humor, sondern ich meine das ernst. Sie bleiben da stehen." Er deutete auf eine Stelle, die sich mehrere Meter von ihm befand. „Und ich bleibe hier." Jetzt zeigte er mit dem Finger vor seine Füße.

„Als ob wir so zusammenkommen würden, um an ihrem Patienten arbeiten zu können." Lachen rollte sie wieder mit den Augen und stellte sich so vor Mark, dass dieser nicht mehr zurückweichen konnte, da er gegen die Wand gepresst wurde.

„Mit mir zusammen kommen?" Mark winselte bei dem Gedanken leicht. Überreichte ihr aber dann seine Akte, damit er schnell von seiner Kollegin wieder los kam.

**Freie Klinik**

Mit angespannten Gesichtszügen ging Callie durch den Gang hinüber zur Freien Klinik, wohin Dr. Bailey George für den Tag eingeteilt hatte. Sie öffnete die Pendeltür und blieb unschlüssig stehen und schaute sich um.

Dr. Bailey war gerade dabei, einer jungen Patientin den Arm zu verbinden, als Callie die Klinik betrat. „Dr. O'Malley", stieß sie überrascht aus. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja, ich suche meinen Mann. Haben sie ihn gesehen?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

Dr. Bailey sah sie mit nachdenklichem Blick an, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, neues Verbandsmaterial aus dem Keller zu holen. Er müsste jeden Moment zurück sein."

„In Ordnung. Dann warte ich so lange auf ihn." Callie ging nervös auf und ab, während sich Dr. Bailey wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

„George!" Callie ging mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu, als er den Praxisraum betrat, die Arme voll mit Pflaster und Verbandsmaterial. „Lass uns kurz nach unten gehen!"

„Da komme ich gerade her", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn los?" erkundigte er sich, als er bemerkte, wie nervös Callie war.

„Wir müssen reden ... alleine."

„Hat das keine Zeit?"

Callie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schob ihn zurück Richtung Kellertreppe, während er Dr. Bailey einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", rief er ihr zu.

Dr. Bailey nickte kurz und fuhr dann kopfschüttelnd mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie fragte sich, was die beiden wohl ausheckten.

Callie betrat mit George zusammen den Materialraum, der sich im Keller der Klinik befand und verschloss die Tür. „Addison rief mich vorhin an", kam sie gleich zur Sache.

George hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Und deshalb sperrst du mich im Keller ein?" Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm, was Callie mit ihrer Andeutung bezüglich Addison meinen könnte. „Das Ergebnis der Fruchtbarkeitsuntersuchung?" fragte er unsicher.

„Nicht direkt", druckste Callie herum. „Es ging wohl irgendwas im Labor schief, und anscheinend konnten sie deine Probe nicht verwerten, und ..."

„Moment mal!" fiel George ihr ins Wort. „Was meinst du mit „nicht verwerten"?"

„Wie ich es sage." Callie verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, wie auch immer ... sie brauchen eine neue Probe", beendete sie den Satz dann.

„Eine neue Probe?" George sah sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich soll noch mal in so einen Becher ..." Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Samenspende. Eine volle Stunde hatte er in der viel zu kleinen und engen Zelle verbracht, sich sämtliche Playboyhefte rein gezogen und sogar kurz erwogen, um einen Porno Film zu bitten, damit er seiner Pflicht Genüge tun konnte. „Ohne mich!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Callie wischte George's Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Ich habe Addison fürs Wochenende zugesagt", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „So weit ich weiß hast du dann frei laut Plan. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass du dort alleine hinfahren musst?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" stieß George hervor. „Ich gehe dort nicht noch einmal hin!"

Ihn abermals ignorierend schaute Callie auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss wieder rüber", sagte sie und beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Doch George wich ihr aus.

„Wir sehen uns später in der Cafeteria, ja?" Sie wartete seine Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern schob hastig die Kellertür auf und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

„Callie!" rief er ihr hinterher, doch seine Rufe verhallten im Treppenhaus. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er das Verbandsmaterial und verließ ebenfalls den Keller.

**Im Krankenhaus – Galerie**

Meredith saß mit verschränkten Armen in der Galerie und beobachtete Derek bei seiner Craniotomie. Murrend riskierte sie immer mal wieder einen Blick auf Janet Evans, die sich einen der vorderen Plätze gesichert hatte und grinsend ebenfalls die Operation verfolgte. Oder auch Derek. Da war sich Meredith noch nicht sicher. Aber egal weswegen sie hier war, Meredith gefiel es nicht. Sie gab sich innerlich einen Tritt. Immerhin war saß sie in der Galerie, weil sie etwas lernen wollte, doch ihr Blick glitt immer wieder zu der neuen Kollegin, die lasziv ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte.

„Beine bis zum Himmel." Ertönte es neben Meredith und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Und wenn sie hinunter bis zu Satan reichen würden. Es ist mir herzlich egal, dass sie lange und makellose Beine hat." Meredith sah jetzt zur Seite und erblickte Mark, der Janet fast verschlang. „Bist du hier, damit ich mich noch unsicherer fühlen muss?"

„Was? Hast du was gesagt?" Mark schreckte aus seinem Tagtraum auf und blinzelte Meredith an, die ihm dafür einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen versetzte. „Au." Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Derek hat Unrecht. Du hast keine ineffektiven Fäuste."

Meredith sah ihn erstaunt an. „Er hat mit dir darüber geredet?" Sie lehnte sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und wandte sich Derek zu, der kurz davor war, die Operation zu beenden.

„Lass mich überlegen, wann er das letzte Mal nicht von dir gesprochen hat." Mark schloss die Augen und tat so als ob er angestrengt nachdachte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hob er seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Ich weiß. Das war als wir unseren ersten Tag auf der High School hatten. Da war ihm so schlecht, dass er sich übergeben musste. Deswegen konnte er leider nicht an dich denken."

„Versuchst du gerade witzig zu sein?" Meredith hatte sich wieder zu ihm gedreht und hob eine Augenbraue. „Denn ich muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Du bist es nicht."

„Derek hatte Recht. Ihr beide wisst wirklich kaum etwas voneinander." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Als ob Derek jemals der Typ gewesen wäre, der gleich am ersten Abend mit einer Frau in die Kiste springt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte in Merediths empörtes Gesicht. Er räusperte sich leicht und lächelte sie nervös an. „Da siehst du mal, wie besonders du für ihn bist."

„Und am besten habe ich damit die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie zu Janet, die Derek noch immer von oben bis unten begutachtete.

„Ja, er bekommt immer die heißen Bräute ab." Wieder spürte er einen harten Hieb in seine Rippengegend und er rutschte etwas von Meredith weg. „Willst du einen Tipp von mir haben?" Meredith sah ihn skeptisch an, nickte dann aber doch. „Besorg es ihm in einem Bereitschaftszimmer." Daraufhin klappte Merediths Unterkiefer hinunter und Mark schmunzelte leicht. „Ach nein, dass ist nur meine Fantasie, was die neue betrifft." Dieses Mal sah er Meredith ausholen und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Tief durchatmend sah er ihr in die Augen. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken wegen ihr zu machen."

Frustriert ließ Meredith ihre Fäuste sinken und setzte sich wieder bequem auf den Stuhl zurück. „Vermutlich hast du Recht." Sie seufzte leise. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob es mir gefällt, dass du sie toll findest."

„Ich wusste, dass du insgeheim Gefühle für mich hast." Mark legte seinen Arm um Merediths Schulter, die ihn daraufhin erbost ansah, so dass er den Arm schnell wieder wegzog.

„Und ich dachte, dass du inzwischen um meine ineffektiven Fäuste weißt." Sie verschränkte wieder die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Mark managte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, doch es erstarb etwas, da Meredith ihn weiter wütend anfunkelte. „Entschuldige." Meredith nickte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder Derek zu, der seine letzten Schritte bei der Operation durchführte. Auch Mark beobachtete jetzt wieder das Geschehen im OP Saal.

Nachdem Derek fertig war, riskierte er einen Blick in die Galerie und entdeckte als erstes Janet, die ihn anlächelte. Mit den Augen rollend wollte er sich schon wegdrehen, als er in seinem Augenwinkel Meredith bemerkte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er den OP Saal verließ. 

Mark drehte sich zu Meredith hinüber, die zufrieden lächelte. Mit seiner Schulter stieß er sachte gegen ihre, so dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Gedanken machen musst." Erleichtert nickte Meredith ihm zu.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Sydney fand Izzie vor dem OP Plan und schlenderte beschwingt auf sie zu. Sie hatten eben erst bei der Hauttransplantation assistiert und sie empfand es als wichtig, noch einmal mit ihrer jungen Kollegin zu sprechen. Immerhin wusste sie, dass Izzie eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte und sie machte sich noch immer leichte Sorgen.

„Ich habe sie gefunden." Zirpte sie hell auf und lachte Izzie freundlich an. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal über die Operation sprechen."

„Oh ... Sydney ..." Izzie lächelte gezwungen. Sie fühlte sich nach wie vor unbehaglich in Sydney's Nähe. „Ich denke, ich habe alles verstanden", sagte sie schnell, weil sie hoffte, sie dann wieder los zu werden.

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Dr. Stevens." Sydney klopfte ihrer Kollegin lachend auf die Schulter. „Aber eigentlich geht es mir mehr darum, was so eine Operation in ihnen auslösen könnte. Immerhin hat unser Patient eine schwere Verletzung." In ihrem Gesicht konnte man jetzt die Besorgnis herauslesen. „Sie wissen ja, dass sie mit mir über alles reden können."

Izzie sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich ... es geht mir gut", stotterte sie. „Es ist wirklich lieb, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, aber es könnte gar nicht besser gehen." Sie forcierte wieder ein Lächeln.

Sydney neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Izzie mitfühlend an. „Ich verstehe, dass sie so zurückhaltend sind. Aber nach allem was passiert ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht ganz so selbstbewusst eine Operation dieser Größenordnung antreten können." Sie legte ihren Arm um Izzies Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Wenn sie ihre Gefühle heraus lassen, dann kommen sie viel besser mit allem klar."

Izzie zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern, weil sie hoffte, dass Sydney dann von ihr ablassen würde. So sehr sie auch Respekt vor Dr. Heron hatte, manchmal übertrieb sie einfach mit ihrer Fürsorge. „Ich habe Dr. Sloan schon öfter bei einer OP assistiert", sagte Izzie leicht gereizt. „Ich weiß also sehr wohl was auf mich zukommt."

Sydney drückte Izzie noch einmal fest an sich. „Das weiß ich doch. Und Dr. Sloan ist auch ein sehr guter Chirurg. Aber mir geht es mehr um ihre inneren Konflikte." Sie boxte Izzie jetzt leicht in die Seite. „Wir alle haben sie. Und es ist wichtig, darüber zu reden, Dr. Stevens." Ihr Lächeln wurde wieder breiter. „Und ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass ich mich gerne zur Verfügung stelle, wenn sie reden wollen. Ich ohnehin das Gefühl, dass wir einen guten Draht zueinander haben." 

Izzie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Stattdessen rollte sie mit den Augen, während sie vorsichtig ein Stück von Sydney weg rückte. „Nach Denny's Tod", begann sie", war ich am Boden zerstört. Es gab keine Minute, wo ich nicht an ihn denken musste, aber nun ist das anders. Ich habe versucht, es hinter mir zu lassen, habe versucht, mir ein neues Leben ohne ihn aufzubauen. Und ich denke, dass ich es geschafft habe." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, die Sache wieder aufzurollen. Ich fühle mich wirklich gut", beteuerte sie noch einmal.

Sydney nickte verständnisvoll und atmete tief durch. „Ich sehe schon, dass sie sich eindringlich mit ihren Gefühlen befasst haben was Denny betrifft. Trotzdem spüre ich noch immer, dass ihnen etwas auf der Seele liegt." Mitfühlend neigte sie wieder den Kopf. „Sollten sie das Bedürfnis haben, sich mir ganz anzuvertrauen, dann können sie jederzeit zu mir kommen." Sie lachte hell auf. „Vielleicht nicht, wenn ich unter der Dusche stehe. Aber sonst zu jeder Zeit."

Izzie senkte wie ertappt den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte Sydney Heron den sechsten Sinn oder war besonders empfänglich für negative Schwingungen. Die Sache mit Addison und Alex und das er nun auch noch für Janet Evans arbeitete, nagte an ihr. „Haben sie Dr. Evans kennen gelernt?" fragte sie zögernd.

Sydney sah sie zunächst verwundert an, dann kam allerdings schnell das Lächeln zurück. „Unsere neue Oberärztin in der Neonatalabteilung. Sie ist wirklich nett. Ich konnte zwar nicht lange mit ihr reden, da Dr. Karev wohl schnell seine Runde beenden wollte, aber sie ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass man durch Liebe besser heilen kann. Besonders bei ihren kleinen Patienten."

Izzie lächelte nervös. „Gilt das auch für die Ärzte?" Sie schlug sich schnell auf den Mund, als sie merkte, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut geäußert hatte.

Sydney sah sie jetzt verwundert an und räusperte sich hörbar. „Nun, Dr. Stevens. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, worauf sie anspielen." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Haben sie noch Fragen wegen der Operation? Oder ein Bedürfnis über etwas mit mir zu reden?"

Izzie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sie war erleichtert, dass Sydney von sich aus das Gespräch beenden wollte. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht", aber sie haben mir schon sehr geholfen."

Sydneys Gesicht erstrahlte wieder. „Goodie. Dann sehen wir uns ja gleich während der Operation." Sie klopfte Izzie auf die Schulter und war schon im Begriff zu gehen als sie sich noch einmal zu Izzie umdrehte. „Und scheuen sie sich nicht, ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Das wirkt befreiend. Bis später." Zwitscherte sie zum Abschluss und eilte beschwingt davon.

Izzie ließ nun endlich den Seufzer los, den sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte. Der Tag war noch nicht zu Ende. Sie musste Sydney noch mindestens bis zum Feierabend ertragen. Izzie wandte sich um und folgte Sydney in gebührendem Sicherheitsabstand.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith stand gähnend über ihrem OP Bericht. Zwar könnte sie diesen auch noch am frühen Morgen zu Ende schreiben, doch sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, um sich dann ein Bett in einem Bereitschaftszimmer zu suchen. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie nicht lange schlafen würde, aber ihr reichte es schon, wenn sie wenigstens ihren Kopf auf ein weiches Kissen legen konnte. Vertieft in ihre Unterlagen bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich. Erst als eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte landete und eine weitere unter ihrem Arm hindurch kam, um einen Kaffeebecher vor sie abzustellen, zuckte sie zusammen.

„Derek", entfuhr es ihr. „Du hast mich erschreckt." Sie hielt sich eine Hand über ihr pochendes Herz.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass das nicht in meiner Absicht lag." Er schmunzelte leicht und auch Merediths Ellbogen in seinen Rippen ließ ihn nicht davon abbringen, sich von seinem Opfer zu lösen. „Ich kann also zu den kleinen ineffektiven Fäusten auch noch kleine ineffektive Ellbogen hinzufügen."

„Du kannst bald auch meine äußerst wirkungsvollen Knie in einer für dich sehr empfindlichen Region hinzufügen." Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, aber Derek lachte nur leise während er seine Arme fester um sie schlang. „Könntest du mich bitte los lassen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine geschätzte Dr. Evans das nicht gerne sehen wird."

„Wer?" Er dachte kurz nach und dann fiel ihm seine neue Kollegin wieder ein. Brummend ließ er den Kopf auf Merediths Schulter fallen. „Ich musste mich mehrfach in einer Wäschekammer verstecken, damit sie mich nicht findet. Einmal war es ein Putzschrank." Er machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief aus. „Ich glaube, dass ich eine der Putzfrauen verschreckt habe."

Meredith musste bei dem Gedanken lachen und schmiegte sich jetzt näher an Derek ran. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. „Du findest sie also nicht attraktiv?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf jetzt leicht zur Seite, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Auch Derek wandte sich zu ihr und grinste sie an.

„Ich habe mir erst durch Mark sagen lassen müssen, dass wir eine neue weibliche Kollegin haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Meredith rollte ihre Augen und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. „Ja klar." Sie deutete zu dem Kaffeebecher. „Und was soll das, wenn ich fragen darf." Da Derek sie jetzt etwas entgeistert ansah, rollte sie erneut mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich über eine Tasse Kaffee einlädst, aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht mehr machen brauchst."

Derek hob jetzt den Kopf wieder von ihrer Schulter. „Es ist aber eine besondere Einladung und deswegen der Kaffee."

„Derek."

„Meredith, willst du mit mir ein Aneurysma abklemmen?" Er versuchte sein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, doch als sich bei Meredith die Mundwinkel langsam nach oben formten, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ich kann dir wegen der Sauerstoffleitung nur leider kein Kerzenlicht versprechen."

„Das macht nichts. Es ist die romantischste Verabredung, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Wir beide und eine offene Gehirnoperation."

„Du darfst vielleicht sogar die Hauptarbeit machen." Er nickte bedeutungsvoll mit dem Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass es Vorteile bringt, mit den Chef der Neurochirurgie auszugehen." Derek setzte daraufhin ein schmollendes Gesicht auf, woraufhin Meredith laut seufzte. „Auch wenn er sich gerne einmal wie ein fünfjähriges Kind anstellt."

„Dabei war ich ein sehr süßes fünfjähriges Kind." Er gefror kurz. „Hab ich mich gerade selber als süß bezeichnet?" Wieder ließ er den Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen und brummte.

„Allerdings", antwortete Meredith lachend, während sie mit ihrer Hand seinen Kopf tätschelte. „Bestimmt gibt es von dir Fotos, wo du rosa Schleifen im Haar trägst." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Oh bitte sag mir, dass es diese Fotos gibt. Du hast vier Schwestern. Sie müssen so etwas gemacht haben." Dereks Antwort bestand aus einem weiteren brummenden Geräusch und Meredith lachte laut los.

„Mach bitte keine Witze über meine erniedrigenden Kindheitserfahrungen." Er hatte seinen Kopf wieder gehoben und sah Meredith von der Seite an.

„Keine Angst. Ich verrate es keinem. Und ich werde dich auch nicht in ein rosa Kleid stecken, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es deine blauen Augen besonders gut zur Geltung bringen wird." Noch immer lachend griff sie nach dem Kaffeebecher und Derek löste murrend die Umarmung.

„Danke." Er sah ihren amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Könntest du aufhören, mich in einem rosa Kleid vorzustellen?"

„Hörst du auf, mich nackt vorzustellen?" Sie hob fragend ihre Augenbraue.

Derek zögerte kurz. „Lass wenigstens die rosa Schleifen im Haar weg." Sie nickte ihm grinsend zu. „Das wird mir ewig nachhängen." Mit den Augen rollend legte er einen Arm um Merediths Schulter, die ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte und sich von ihm zu den OP Sälen führen ließ.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, auf den Knien eine große Schüssel mit Kartoffelchips, die sie im Sekundentakt in ihren Mund stopfte, während sie wütend auf der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers herumdrückte. An diesem Abend gab das Fernsehprogramm aber auch überhaupt nichts her, dachte sie missmutig und drückte den „Off" Knopf.

„Hi Iz!" Alex betrat das Wohnzimmer und steuerte direkt auf das Sofa zu.

Izzie versteifte sich augenblicklich und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, als er neben ihr Platz nahm. „Bekomme ich auch welche?" Er schielte zu der Schüssel mit Chips hinüber.

Izzie umklammerte die Schüssel noch fester, als ob es sich um einen kostbaren Gegenstand handeln würde, den sie beschützen müsste. „In der Küche sind noch genug", erwiderte sie knapp.

Irritiert sah Alex sie von der Seite an. „Oh, soll das heißen, du teilst nicht mehr mit mir?" fragte er und hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast es erfasst", erwiderte sie kühl. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Chips zu und stopfte sich gleich eine ganze Handvoll in den Mund.

„Zuviel davon ist ungesund und macht dick", bemerkte er grinsend.

„Was ja wohl nicht dein Problem ist, oder?" Sie setzte die Schüssel unsanft auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht, Alex!" Sie stand auf und wollte zur Tür, doch er war schneller und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Aua! Rühr mich gefälligst nicht an!" Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und sah ihn mit bösem Blick an. „Was willst du von mir, Alex?"

„Was willst du von mir?" stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Ich habe nichts getan, und du fährst mich wie eine Furie an", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. „Es ist ja vielleicht nicht zuviel verlangt, wenn du mir erklärst, womit ich eine solche Behandlung verdient habe."

„Das fragst du noch?" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. 

Allmählich dämmerte es ihm. Glaubte er zumindest. „Du bist immer noch sauer wegen der Sache von neulich?" fragte er ungläubig nach. Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich habe mich für den Kuss entschuldigt. Aber was hast du erwartet? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut." Ein Schmunzeln umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen. „Und wenn eine schöne Frau mir eindeutige ..."

„Du gibst mir die Schuld?" unterbrach Izzie ihn harsch. „Du denkst, ich wollte dich verführen?" Sie stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. "Du hast doch damit angefangen!" hielt sie ihm vor. "Aber anscheinend glaubst du, dass du nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen brauchst, damit dir die Frauen zu Füßen liegen!" giftete sie ihn an.

„Nein, ich ..." begann er verwirrt. 

„Gut, denn ich heiße nicht Addison Montgomery oder Janet Evans, die bereitwillig ihre Beine für dich breit machen!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, damit er nicht merken sollte, dass sie angefangen hatte zu zittern.

W ...was?!" stotterte er während er sie verstört ansah.

„Weißt du was, Alex? Es ist mir egal, mit wem du schläfst. Aber beim nächsten Mal solltest du wenigstens so diskret sein, dass es nicht gleich das ganze Krankenhaus mitbekommt. Und ich verbitte mir, dass du mich mit diesen ... diesen ... Schlampen auf eine Stufe stellst!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, und sie hatte Mühe, die Tränen noch zurückzuhalten. Sie tat das einzige, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte, bevor sie völlig die Fassung verlor. Sie flüchtete aus dem Raum.

Geschockt sah er ihr hinterher. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, hinter ihr her zu laufen, ihr zu erklären, dass die Affäre mit Addison ihm nichts bedeutet hätte, weil er immer nur sie geliebt hatte. Doch er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, als er ihr quasi mit dem Kuss im Treppenhaus seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn abgewiesen, weil sie immer noch an Denny gehangen hatte. Und nun war George O'Malley an Denny's Stelle gerückt. 

Seufzend ging er zurück zum Sofa und griff nach der Schüssel mit Chips. Er würde die Frauen niemals verstehen, auch wenn er nun mit zwei Exemplaren dieser Gattung zusammen unter einem Dach lebte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er jetzt vermutet, dass Izzie gerade einen schlimmen Anfall von Eifersucht erlitten hatte. Aber da sie ihn ja anscheinend hasste konnte dies ja kaum sein. Müde erhob er sich und stellte die Schüssel zurück auf den Tisch, bevor er das Licht löschte und das Wohnzimmer verließ.

**Man kann sich in seinem Leben auf viele Arten hingeben. Auch wenn man es nicht immer so zurückbezahlt bekommt, wie man es gerne hätte (**_**Callie redet im Bett auf George ein, der mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand starrt**_**). Und doch erfahren wir hin und wieder, wie sehr es sich lohnt, wenn man bereit ist, etwas von sich herzugeben (**_**Derek redet mit Meredith, die mit strahlenden Augen den ersten Schnitt bei der Operation durchführt**_**). Davon bestärkt haben wir oft das Verlangen, noch mehr zu geben (**_**Alex steht vor Izzies Schlafzimmertür. Geht aber ohne zu klopfen weiter in sein eigenes Zimmer**_**), obwohl wir wissen, dass es sich nicht immer auszahlt (**_**Izzie hört vor der Tür Schritte und schaut auf, lässt sich wieder auf das Kissen fallen als sich die Schritte entfernen**_**). Trotzdem hören wir nicht auf, etwas von uns geben, wenn wir einmal erfahren haben, wie schön es ist, etwas dafür erhalten zu haben.**


	11. Chapter 11

**4.11 – All I Want For Christmas Is You **

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens'  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah

Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby (repeat to fade)

**Alle Jahre wieder. An Weihnachten wiederholen sich Jahr für Jahr Rituale. So häufen sich gerade zur Weihnachtszeit die Streitigkeiten wegen banaler Kleinigkeiten (**_**George und Callie streiten sich am Frühstückstisch**_**). Andere hingegen widmen sich dem Zwang, dass alles… wirklich alles weihnachtlich aussehen soll (**_**Meredith steht mit offenem Mund vor dem Wohnzimmer und beobachtet wie Izzie den Weihnachtsbaum schmückt**_**). Und gerade in der Weihnachtszeit werden gewisse Gefühle verstärkt. Nämlich der Wunsch nicht allein sein zu wollen (**_**Cristina stellt einen kleinen geschmückten Baum auf den Tisch**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Zufrieden betrachtete Izzie ihr Werk, nachdem sie die letzte goldene Kugel im ohnehin schon völlig überfrachteten Christbaum platziert hatte, dessen Kugeln in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillerten, der zusätzlich noch mit 5 Dutzend künstlichen Kerzen, goldenem und silbernem Lametta und Strohsternen dekoriert war und in dem es überall glitzerte und funkelte. Sie war so fasziniert von der Schönheit des 2,5-m hohen Baumes, dass sie erst gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Wohnzimmer war, als sie ein lautes Räuspern vernahm.

„Ich würde sagen, da oben, so zwischen der zweihundertsten Kugel von links und der dreihundertsten Kerze von rechts fehlt eindeutig noch ein Stern." Alex ging mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen auf den Christbaum zu, um die Stelle besser zu fokussieren. „Da oben, siehst du?" Er deutete mit dem Finger nach oben. „Genau dort ist noch eine kahle Stelle."

Izzie's Augen verengten sich. „Sehr komisch, Alex, wirklich!" stieß sie genervt hervor. „Wenn du nichts Konstruktives zu diesem Weihnachtsfest beitragen kannst, dann solltest du vielleicht überlegen, vorübergehend auf eine Parkbank zu ziehen. Zufällig mögen Meredith und ich Weihnachten, und wir möchten uns nicht von so einem Kulturbanausen wie dir die Stimmung vermiesen lassen."

„Was Konstruktives?" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Oh ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht sollten wir überlegen, ob wir noch einen kleineren Baum im Badezimmer aufstellen. So zwischen Dusche und Klo macht sich so was doch immer prima", meinte er ironisch. "Und du hättest dein Weihnachtsfeeling sogar unter der Dusche."

„Du ... du .." Vor Wut schäumend, griff Izzie nach dem ersten besten Gegenstand, der ihr zwischen die Finger kam und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum.

Geschickt wich Alex aus und hob den Gegenstand dann vom Boden auf. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne und lachte dann, als er sah, womit Izzie ihn treffen wollte. „Also wenn du das nächste Mal möchtest, dass dich ein Mann küsst, dann solltest du ihn vorher ein bisschen netter behandeln", sagte er spöttisch und warf ihr den Mistelzweig wieder zu.

„Ich würde dich nicht küssen auch wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärst!" giftete sie zurück.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", erwiderte er trocken. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Ich muss langsam los." Ohne noch Izzie's Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Leise stöhnend setzte sich Izzie auf die Sessellehne. Sie war es so leid, immer mit Alex zu streiten. Schon seit Wochen ging das nun schon so. Entweder gingen sie sich aus dem Weg oder sie stritten nur pausenlos. Die Zeiten, in denen sie einmal normal miteinander umgegangen waren, schienen für immer der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Sie war verärgert über sich selber, dass sie trotz aller Querelen noch immer dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln in seiner Nähe verspürte. Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte sie ihn liebend gerne unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst. Aber so war an eine derart intime Situation überhaupt nicht zu denken. Izzie ging zum Christbaum und sah ihn eine Weile mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an, bevor sie schließlich den Stecker für die Elektrokerzen raus zog und das Wohnzimmer dann verließ.

**Merediths Haus - Küche**

Izzie schlenderte langsam in die Küche, während sie noch einmal ihren Streit mit Alex Revue passieren ließ. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie mit nur einer einzigen sarkastischen Äußerung emotional nach unten zu ziehen. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest gefreut. Und es lag nicht etwa daran, dass es das erste Weihnachtsfest war, das sie mit ihm unter einem Dach verbringen würde, redete sie sich ein. Sie war schon immer ein Fan des „Festes der Liebe" gewesen. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie aufgeregt den Geschichten über Santa Claus gelauscht, die ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte. Und sie liebte Rudolf, the red nosed reindeer und seine Freunde und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Christbaum selber auszusuchen und zu dekorieren. Sie war in einem Elternhaus aufgewachsen, wo solche Dinge noch in großem Stil zelebriert wurden. Doch sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass nicht jeder ihre Leidenschaft teilte. Doch sowohl George als auch Meredith hatten sie unterstützt und ihren Spleen wohlwollend hingenommen. Alex' Reaktion hatte Narben bei ihr hinterlassen. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Aufmunterung.

Meredith löffelte eher teilnahmslos ihr Müsli. Zwar hatte sie Izzie bemerkt, die eben in die Küche gekommen war, aber sie war nicht wirklich in Stimmung. Das heißt, sie war nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung und Izzie verkörperte dieses Gefühl mit jeder Pore ihres Körpers. Sie wartete darauf, dass bald auch Alex in die Küche kam, doch da er nicht auftauchte, drehte sie sich zu Izzie um. „Wo ist denn Alex?" lustlos schaufelte sie erneut etwas Müsli in ihren Mund. „Er sollte wirklich etwas frühstücken. Damit fängt man einen guten Tag an." Sie schaute auf die eingeweichten Haferflocken. „Mit einem guten Frühstück." Fügte sie seufzend hinzu.

„Meredith!" rief Izzie erschrocken aus. Sie war so in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich noch jemand anders in der Küche befand. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie schnell und ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Danach setzte sie sich auf einen Platz gegenüber Meredith. „Alex ist schon weg", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Oh." Meredith stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab und tauchte ihren Löffel erneut in die Schüssel, um die aufgeweichten Flocken danach in ihren Mund zu schieben. „Schade. Er hätte Müsli essen können." Sie sah zu Izzie. „ Ist nämlich gesünder als übrig gebliebene Pizza vom Vortag."

Izzie nickte. „Aber Bekehrungsversuche kannst du dir bei ihm schenken", meine sie spöttisch. „Er hat seine eigene Lebensphilosophie." Sie griff nach einer leeren Schale und goss sich Müsliflocken hinein. „Und diese klammert alles aus, was nur im Entferntesten mit Weihnachten zu tun hat."

„Oh." Wieder zurück bei ihren Müsliflocken, die schon fast zu einem Brei aufgelöst waren, seufzte Meredith tief. „Morgen wird er umringt von seinen Nichten und Neffen sein." Sie sah wieder zu Izzie rüber. „Glaubst du, dass sie dieses große Ding machen und sich alle treffen, um die Geschenke zu öffnen?" Ihr Blick senkte sich wieder auf die Müslischale. „Zumindest hoffe ich das. Deswegen ist er ja weg. Er mag Weihnachten." Widerwillig versuchte sie die breiige Masse auch noch zu essen, schob aber die Schale von sich weg und sah wieder zu Izzie hinüber. „Habt ihr euch gestritten? Ihr solltet euch nicht streiten. Immerhin könnt ihr zusammen feiern." Fügte sie etwas abwesend hinzu.

„Alex hat Neffen und Nichten?" Izzie hob erschrocken den Kopf. „Oh nein ... Derek, du sprichst von Derek." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Dummheit. „Natürlich meinst du Derek." Sie seufzte leise und goss sich Milch zu ihren Müsliflocken. „Es gibt 6.725.239.594,00 Menschen auf dieser Welt. Und ich muss mich ausgerechnet in Alex Karev verlieben!" Sie tauchte ihren Löffel so heftig ein, dass die Milch über den Rand schwappte. „Ich bin streng katholisch aufgewachsen. Wie konnte ich mich in einen Nichtgläubigen verlieben?"

Meredith stand von dem Tisch auf, um einen Lappen zu holen. „Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur nicht in der Lage, seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen." Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und schob Izzie den Lappen zu. Dann stützte sie ihren Kopf wieder mit der Hand ab. „Derek ist da ganz anders. Er wird morgen bestimmt viel Spaß mit seinen Nichten und Neffen haben. Und sie mit ihm." Sie griff nach dem Löffeln und rührte durch die Müslischale.

„Alex hat keine Gefühle!" stieß sie hervor, während sie den Milchfleck bearbeitete. „Ich bin sicher, dass er irgendwo aus Einzelteilen von Konservendosen und ausrangierten Kühlschränken zusammengesetzt wurde! Ein normaler Mensch würde niemals so reagieren." Sie nahm den Lappen und zielte damit auf die Spüle. „Mist, vorbei!"

Meredith verfolgte wie der Lappen an ihr vorbei flog und mit einem lauten „pflatsch" gegen den Schrank neben der Spüle segelte. „Wow. Das war schlecht. Dir scheint es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen, da du sonst immer das Fenster triffst." Erneut stand sie vom Tisch auf und warf den Lappen in die Spüle. Sie nutze die Gelegenheit, um sich Kaffee zu holen, dann setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch. „So viel zum Thema Fest der Liebe. Alex will nicht und ich darf nicht. Oder kann nicht. Was auch immer."

„Zumindest bin ich besser drauf als du", konterte Izzie auf Merediths Äußerung mit dem Lappen. Sie sprang plötzlich von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich hab's! Lass uns eine Party machen ... eine Christmas Party! Und wir laden alle dazu ein. Was hältst du davon?" fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. 

„Als ob alle kommen könnten." Sie sah traurig zu ihrer Müslischüssel und zog diese wieder näher an sich ran. „Derek kann nicht kommen, denn er ist an der Ostküste und nicht hier." Sie fuhr abwesend mit ihrem Finger über den Rand der Schüssel, dann zuckte sie kurz zusammen. „Und wen würdest du einladen?" Sie sah in Izzies begeistertes Gesicht und seufzte leise. Zumindest würde Izzie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest verleben.

„Bevor du dich jetzt noch in deiner Milch ertränkst, solltest du darüber nachdenken, wie viel Spaß wir beim letzten Mal hatten", sagte Izzie voller Euphorie. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass sie damals bei ihrer eigenen Party gar nicht anwesend gewesen war. „Ich meine ihr .. ihr hattet den Spaß", korrigierte sie.

Meredith schob die Schale wieder von sich weg. „Ja, das war damals lustig. Vor allem als Derek…" Sie schob die Schale noch ein wenig weiter weg. „Als wir beide in seinem Wagen von Bailey erwischt wurden. Was für ein Spaß." Mit hängenden Schultern stand sie erneut vom Tisch auf und entsorgte den Milchbrei in ihrer Schüssel. „Ich hoffe, dass du nicht wieder das Krankenhaus einladen willst. Weihnachten ist doch eher was für die Familie."

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht das ganze Krankenhaus", sagte sie empört. „Dr. Evans und Schwester Debbie werde ich wohl nicht einladen. Aber die anderen können ruhig kommen. Es ist viel lustiger, wenn das Haus voll ist", sagte sie fröhlich. „Und du kommst dann auch auf andere Gedanken."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. „Das hattest du das letzte Mal auch gesagt. Ich will kein Schlachtfeld haben. Nur Leute, die wir als erweiterte Familie bezeichnen und dazu gehört nicht der neue Röntgenassistent." Sie hob mahnend den Finger, ließ ihn aber schnell wieder fallen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich komme so auf andere Gedanken."

„Du bist also einverstanden?" Izzie sah Meredith erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, warum nicht. Vielleicht kann ich so den Namen Derek für kurze Zeit aus meinen Gedanken verbannen. Derzeit warte ich ja förmlich darauf, dass er vor der Haustür auf mich wartet." Sie schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf. „Aber nur, wenn du versprichst es wirklich nicht ausarten zu lassen."

„Oh danke, danke!" Izzie umarmte Meredith überschwänglich. „Du wirst es ganz sicher nicht bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir. Und ich werde mich höchstpersönlich darum kümmern, dass Alex in seinem Zimmer bleibt, damit er uns nicht die Stimmung kaputt macht", fügte sie entschlossen hinzu.

Meredith klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken bevor sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung löste. „Schon gut. Aber überleg dir das mit Alex. Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass er freiwillig in seinem Zimmer bleiben wird." Sie sah Izzie eindringlich an. „Zumal er zu uns gehört." 

Izzie sah Meredith mit gespielt entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du schlägst ernsthaft vor, dass ich jemanden zu unserer Party einlade, der seinen Weihnachtsbaum neben dem Klo haben will?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich!"

„So lange ich das Bad noch benutzen kann, ist es mir egal wo Alex seinen Weihnachtsbaum haben will." Sie ging langsam zur Tür. „Ich muss mich so langsam für die Arbeit fertig machen." Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Hoffentlich lande ich heute nicht in der Neuro, sonst muss ich ständig an Derek denken." Sie verschwand aus der Tür, kam aber nach wenigen Sekunden wieder. „Das mit dem Weihnachtsbaum neben dem Klo war doch nur ein Witz, oder?"

Izzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich zitiere nur, was Alex gesagt hat. Kann man irgendwas ernst nehmen, was Alex sagt?" Sie rollte mit den Augen, während ihr Blick wie zufällig zur Wanduhr hinüber fiel. „Oh Shit, ich glaube, wir kommen zu spät!" Halb im raus rennen, drehte sie sich noch einmal nach Meredith um. „Ich werde dir einen Begleiter für den Abend besorgen, damit du dich nicht ganz so einsam fühlst." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht schlüpfte sie im Flur in ihre Schuhe, griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Meredith wollte noch sagen, dass sie keinen Begleiter brauche, da sie keinen außer Derek wollte, doch Izzie war schon zur Tür verschwunden. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche, dann eilte sie Izzie hinterher, um sie von dem abzubringen, was sie auch immer vorhatte.

**Im Krankenhaus - Umkleideraum**

Meredith starrte an die Wand der Umkleidekabine. Noch immer fragte sie sich, was Izzie vorhatte, aber sie war viel zu müde, um sich intensiv mit der Frage zu beschäftigen. Jetzt wartete sie darauf, dass Alex zurückkam, mit dem sie zusammen arbeiten sollte. Da er aber noch einen Kaffee trinken wollte, stand sie an ihren Schrank gelehnt und hoffte, dass Bailey nicht noch einmal zurückkommen würde. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und zuckte kurz zusammen. Doch anhand des schlurfenden Gangs wusste sie schnell, dass es nicht Bailey sein konnte. Dann lugte auch schon Alex um die Ecke.

„Bist du endlich soweit?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn dann, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hinter sich her. „Ich will nicht an Weihnachten von Bailey eine Standpauke erhalten, warum wir so lange brauchen."

„Bist du jetzt auch diesem Weihnachtswahn verfallen?" Schnappte Alex nach ihr, weswegen sie sich wütend umdrehte.

„Stopp. Letztes Jahr hat sich mein Haus schon in etwas verwandelt als ob dem Weihnachtsmann schlecht geworden ist. Und wem hatte ich das zu verdanken?" Sie deute auf seine Brust. „Dir. Dieses Jahr habe ich einer Party zugestimmt und wegen wem?" Wieder piekte sie ihm den Finger in die Brust. „Dir. Also entweder du lässt deine Kommentare oder ich sperre dich in das Wohnzimmer ein, wo überall Kugeln und Lichter sind."

„Warum soll das meine Schuld sein, wenn Izzie sich so irrational verhält." Er sah sie wütend an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil du letztes Jahr Olivia flach gelegt hast, obwohl du mit Izzie zusammen warst. Oder vielleicht, weil du dich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen verhältst seit du wieder bei uns eingezogen bist." Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte auch noch andere Gründe aufzählen, warum es mit dir zu tun haben könnte, aber das sind die wichtigen Gründe." 

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Er ging um sie herum und öffnete für beide die Tür. Nachdem Meredith seufzend an ihm vorbei gegangen war, ließ er die Tür hinter sich zu fallen.

Seufzend vergrub Meredith ihre Hände in den Kitteltaschen. „Mir ist einfach nicht nach Weihnachten zumute. Irgendwie ist es wie jedes Jahr. Die Leute, mit denen ich gerne zusammen wäre, sind nicht da."

„Warum hast du ihn dann weggeschickt?" Fragte Alex neugierig und erntete einen verärgerten Blick von Meredith.

„Ich habe ihn nicht weggeschickt. Und ich werde definitiv nicht über ihn reden. Er ist nicht da und wir haben einen Patienten, der auf uns wartet." Sie beschleunigte den Schritt. Alex schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, war aber froh, dass Meredith ihn nicht länger wegen Izzie ausfragte. Er hätte ihr ohnehin keine klare Antwort geben können. Nachdem sie endlich die Schwesternstation erreicht hatten, ließen sie sich die Unterlagen ihres Patienten geben.

„Mist." Entfuhr es Meredith. „Er wurde schon mal an so etwas operiert."

„Was heißt, dass er schlechte Arterienwände hat." Meredith nickte Alex zu, der sich durch ältere Befunde las.

„Dann verbreiten wir mal Weihnachtsstimmung und überprüfen, ob es wirklich wieder ein Aneurysma in der Aorta ist." Sie klappte die Akte zu und sah zu Alex hinüber.

„Zumindest bedeutet es, dass wir den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein werden." Obwohl er es mehr zu sich selber murmelte, hatte Meredith ihn gehört und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ja, und es zeigt, dass andere noch größere Probleme haben als wir." Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Patienten, um ihn über die weiteren Schritte zu informieren.

**Im Krankenhaus - Flur**

Ein wenig missmutig schaute Izzie auf ihren Zettel, auf dem sämtliche Namen der Ärzte des Ärztestabes des SGH aufgeführt waren. Bisher hatten nur wenige für die Party zugesagt. Izzie wollte gerade in die andere Richtung weiter gehen, als sie sah, wie Mark Sloan um die Ecke gebogen kam und direkt auf sie zuhielt. Er lächelte freundlich, als er an ihr vorbeiging, doch so schnell sollte er ihr nicht entkommen. „Ach, Dr. Sloan", rief sie ihm nach. „Hätten sie wohl einen Moment Zeit?"

Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Für sie doch immer, Dr. Stevens", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Die Frage ist nicht, was sie für mich tun können, sondern was ich für sie tun kann", sagte Izzie lässig.

„Wie bitte?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Es hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun", sagte sie schnell. „Es geht um etwas Persönliches ..." Sie räusperte sich. „Etwas Privates."

„Oh, ich verstehe." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sollen wir nach Feierabend zu mir gehen oder zu ihnen?" fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Zu mir, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht", antwortete Izzie schlagfertig.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah sie für einen Moment nur sprachlos an. „Nun ich ... bin ein wenig überrascht", brachte er dann schließlich stockend hervor, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Frau wie sie Interesse ..."

Izzie's Lachen unterbrach sein Gestammel. „Oh Gott", prustete sie los. „Sie haben doch jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht, ich wollte sie um ein Date bitten?" Sie hatte Mühe, sich wieder zu fangen. „Das ist ... oh Mann, das ist wirklich zu komisch."

Mark war nun vollkommen verwirrt. „Kein Date?" vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, während sich seine Stirn in Falten legte. „Wieso soll ich dann mit ihnen nach Hause kommen?"

„Meredith und ich veranstalten eine Party anlässlich des Weihnachtsfestes. Und wir würden uns freuen, wenn auch sie mit dabei wären", gab Izzie amüsiert Auskunft.

„Wieso gerade ich?" hakte er nach.

„Sie müssen sich nichts darauf einbilden. Ich frage alle ... der Vollständigkeit halber", erklärte Izzie mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

Nun war es an Mark's Stelle zu lachen. „Sie wissen wirklich, wie sie einem Mann jegliche Hoffnung nehmen können, Stevens", meinte er schmunzelnd. "Aber gut", er nickte", ich komme. Wann soll die Party steigen?"

„Morgen Abend um 8 Uhr. " Izzie nahm ihren Zettel und suchte nach Mark Sloan's Namen auf der Liste. „Hab' sie gefunden", sagte sie nach einer Weile und zog einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Kitteltasche.

„Was tun sie da?" fragte Mark irritiert.

„Ich streiche sie durch, damit ich weiß, wen ich schon habe und wen nicht."

Mark schielte auf die Liste in Izzie's Hand. „Das sind nicht gerade wenig. Wollen sie die alle noch fragen?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten davon habe ich schon gefragt." Sie zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Viele wollen das Weihnachtsfest lieber mit ihren Familien verbringen."

„Haben sie keine Familie?"

„Doch." Izzie nickte. „Meine Mitbewohner sind meine Familie", erklärte sie. „Aber um ihre Frage zu beantworten ... ja, ich habe auch noch eine Mutter und einen Vater, die es jedoch vorziehen, das Weihnachtsfest ohne ihre Tochter zu verbringen."

Mark senkte den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Also, wenn das alles war, dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend auf der Party. Ich muss zu einem Patienten." Er drehte sich um und ging weiter den Flur entlang.

Izzie sah ihm noch eine Weile nachdenklich hinterher und setzte dann ihren Weg in die andere Richtung fort.

**Merediths Haus**

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen umrundete Izzie den Weihnachtsbaum und kontrollierte zum x-ten Mal, ob auch alles für den großen Moment perfekt war. Sie hatte sich extra ein wenig eher aus dem Krankenhaus geschlichen, um noch Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsabend zu treffen. Sie wusste zwar, dass Meredith und Alex nicht unbedingt begeistert sein würden. Aber sie wollte sich zumindest an diesem Abend der Illusion hingeben, dass sie eine kleine perfekte Familie waren, die nichts lieber taten, als am 1. Abend des Weihnachtsfestes gemeinsam um den Weihnachtsbaum herum zu sitzen, Weihnachtslieder zu singen und Geschenke auszupacken. Zu diesem Anlass hatte Izzie für jeden ihrer Mitbewohner ein kleines Geschenk besorgt. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmunzelnd, als sie sich die Gesichter der beiden vorstellte, wenn sie ihre Geschenke auspacken würden. Wie der geschmückte Baum an sich, gehörte auch die Auswahl der Weihnachtsmusik zur Tradition des heiligen Festes. Izzie ging zur Stereoanlage hinüber und suchte in Merediths CD Sammlung nach einer dem Anlass entsprechenden Musik. In der hintersten Ecke wurde sie dann fündig. Sie zog die CD mit dem Titel „Holy Night" heraus und pustete einmal kräftig dagegen, um den Staub zu entfernen. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen, als die ersten Takte von „Silent Night, Holy Night" ertönten, nachdem sie die CD eingelegt hatte. Es war alles perfekt. Nun brauchten eigentlich nur noch ihre Mitbewohner von ihrer Schicht zurückkommen. Izzie lächelte, als sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel in der Tür herumgedreht wurde und Meredith und Alex das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Meredith hatte schon an der Haustür die Klänge eines Weihnachtsliedes vernommen und hielt jetzt Alex an seiner Jacke fest, damit er nicht wieder flüchtete. Etwas irritiert von Izzies Verhalten lächelte sie ihre Mitbewohnerin nervös an. „Hey Iz. Was wird das, wenn es fertig wird?"

„Wir feiern Weihnachten", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie. Und es gibt nichts schöneres, als mit den Menschen, die man gerne hat, zusammen zu sein und zu feiern."

„Wie genau definierst du feiern?" Meredith hatte jetzt alle Mühe Alex festzuhalten und zischte ihn kurz an, als Izzie nicht hinsah. „Aber die Party ist doch erst morgen oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?" Sie gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich wäre heute viel zu müde, um noch Gäste zu empfangen."

„Wir setzen uns gemütlich um den Baum, singen Lieder und .. Oh ..." Sie sprang auf. „Ich habe ja was vergessen." Sie rannte schnell in die Küche und kam mit einem Backblech zurück. „Lebkuchen!" sagte sie stolz. „Das sind meine ersten. Ich dachte, immer nur Muffins sind auf die Dauer auch langweilig. Hier ..." Sie hielt den beiden das Blech unter die Nase. „Wollt ihr mal kosten?"

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass wir Lieder singen?" Meredith wich nach hinten und wurde jetzt von Alex festgehalten, damit sie nicht türmen konnte. „Die sehen lecker aus." Sie griff nach einem Lebkuchen und biss hinein. Zumindest musste sie hier nicht vortäuschen, dass sie schmecken würden. „Sie sind auch lecker, Iz. Danke." Sie schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter. „Das mit dem Singen hast du aber nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"

„Na schön", gab Izzie seufzend nach. „Wir streichen das Singen. Aber ihr könntet euch wenigstens hinsetzen. So sieht es fast so aus, als ob ihr vor irgendwas auf der Flucht wärt."

Alex gab Meredith einen Stoß und sie ging mit ihm im Schlepptau zur Couch. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass wir auf der Flucht wären." Sie setzte sich etwas unbehaglich auf die Couch, da sie fürchtete, in eine Falle getreten zu sein.

Izzie lächelte zufrieden und ging dann zum Weihnachtsbaum und bückte sich nach den Geschenken. „Und weil ihr dieses Jahr alle so brav gewesen seid ..." Sie warf schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber. „Na ja, fast alle", fuhr sie dann fort", bekommt ihr auch ein Geschenk von mir." Sie übergab Meredith und Alex die Geschenke und setzte sich dann schnell aufs Sofa. „Also los!" forderte sie die beiden auf. „Packt es aus."

Meredith und Alex sahen sich kurz an als sie die Geschenke in Empfang nahmen. Beide lächelten Izzie nervös an. Alex hatte das Papier sehr schnell runter gerissen und erntete sowohl von Meredith als auch von Izzie empörte Blicke, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er betrachtete sich das Cover der CD und hielt sie dann Izzie entgegen. „Die 20 besten Rock Weihnachtslieder des 20. Jahrhunderts?" Er spürte einen Ellbogenstoß von Meredith. „Danke Iz, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Sind bestimmt." Er sah auf die Rückseite der CD. „Gute Lieder drauf."

Meredith schüttelte über Alex den Kopf und hatte es endlich geschafft ihr Papier zu entfernen. Sie starrte etwas ungläubig auf den Titel ihres neuen Buches. Neben ihr pfiff Alex und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Iz, das ist nicht dein Ernst." Alex stieß sie leicht an und sie lächelte Izzie an. „Danke, das ist wirklich ein sehr aufschlussreiches Geschenk." Noch einmal las sie den Titel, ob sie auch nichts falsch verstanden hatte, aber es stand eindeutig „Die perfekte Liebhaberin – Sextechniken, die ihn verrückt machen" auf dem Umschlag.

„Es gefällt euch, wirklich?" Izzie's Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Nun ich war anfangs unsicher, ob es das richtige für euch beiden ist. Es freut mich, dass ich euren Geschmack so gut getroffen habe."

„Ja Iz, ich freue mich wirklich über das Buch." Meredith versuchte so herzhaft wie es nur möglich war zu lächeln, da sie Izzie nicht enttäuschen wollte.

„Und Shepherd wird das Buch erst mal gefallen." Alex hatte sich das Buch geschnappt und begann darin zu blättern, doch Meredith entriss es ihm wieder.

„Du wirst keine Zeit haben zu lesen, da du eine tolle CD geschenkt bekommen hast." Meredith verstaute das Buch sich neben ihr, damit Alex nicht mehr dran kam. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich habe auch etwas für euch besorgt. Es ist noch oben in meinem Zimmer." Sie stand von der Couch auf und hielt das Buch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, damit Alex es ihr nicht noch einmal entwenden konnte.

„Dann geh ich auch einmal auf mein Zimmer." Alex stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Weil ich auch etwas für euch besorgt habe." Er folgte Meredith auf den Fersen. Izzie sah den beiden verwundert hinterher, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass die beiden sich über Geschenke Gedanken gemacht haben. Nach wenigen Augenblicken standen sie wieder vor Izzie und sie händigten einander die Geschenke aus.

Alex riss mal wieder das Papier herunter, was ihm erneut zwei strafende Blicke bescherte. Kaum hatte er einen ersten Blick auf das Geschenk geworfen, leuchteten seine Augen. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich neue Hantel brauche?" Er sah zu Meredith hinüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Vielleicht, weil ich dein ewiges Genörgel über die alten nicht mehr hören wollte." Meredith war noch dabei, ihr Geschenk etwas vorsichtiger auszupacken und hoffte, dass Alex nicht etwas passendes zu Izzies Geschenk ausgesucht hatte.

„Egal. Danke, Mer." Sie nickte Alex zu, der inzwischen die Hanteln aus der Verpackung geholt hat, um sie genauer zu begutachten.

„Inliner?" Rief Izzie überrascht auf. „Du schenkst mir Inliner?" Sie sah zu Alex, der stolz eine der Hanteln in der Hand balancierte.

„Du nervst doch immer, dass du nicht mit mir joggen gehen könntest, weil ich zu schnell wäre. Mit denen dürfte es einfacher gehen." Ohne aufzusehen, hatte Alex jetzt auch die zweite Hantel in der Hand und machte ein paar Übungen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Alex." Meredith hielt ihm die DVD „Wie werde ich ihn los in 10 Tagen" vor das Gesicht. „Alex." Rief sie empört und wedelte jetzt mit der DVD vor seiner Nase herum.

„Ich hab gehört, dass es ein guter Film sein soll und du hattest in deiner Vergangenheit die Tendenz dazu." Alex grinste sie jetzt an, wurde dann aber hart von der DVD am Kopf getroffen.

„Zumindest hat der Film ein Happy End." Brachte sich Izzie mit ein, während sie jetzt Merediths Geschenk auspackte.

„Na super, jetzt weiß ich schon das Ende." Meredith hatte sich die DVD von Alex zurückerobert und las sich das Cover auf der Rückseite durch.

„Der ist aber schön." Entfuhr es Izzie, die einen pinkfarbenen Pullover vor sich hielt. „Und er scheint auch meine Größe zu haben. Danke, Meredith."

„Kein Problem. Er passt gut zu deinen neuen Inlinern." Meredith deutete auf die pinken Inliner, die Izzie neben sich gestellt hatte.

Die drei sahen sich kurz schweigend an. „Ich finde, dass es doch noch ein schöner Abend geworden ist." Meinte schließlich Izzie, die über das gesamte Gesicht strahlte. Sowohl Meredith als auch Alex nickten ihr zu, was dazu führte, dass Izzie noch breiter lächelte.

„Ja, aber bevor es noch später wird." Alex deutete auf die Uhr. „Immerhin müssen wir alle morgen arbeiten, weil Meredith mal wieder einen Mann vergrault hat." Er sprang schnell mit den Hanteln von der Couch auf und versuchte an Meredith vorbei zu kommen. Meredith war ebenfalls schnell auf den Beinen und jagte Alex die Treppe hoch. Izzie hingegen blieb noch kurz allein im Wohnzimmer sitzen, bevor auch sie sich mit ihren Geschenken unter dem Arm in ihr Zimmer aufmachte.

_(nächster Morgen)_

**Im Krankenhaus – Keller**

Cristina schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe des Kellers. Sie zog die Beine zu sich, während ihr Kopf gegen die kühle Wand gepresst war. Neben ihr lagen Krankenhausakten, die danach schrieen bearbeitete zu werden, aber Cristina brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Als sie Schritte hörte, die langsam immer lauter wurden, öffnete sie zuerst ein Auge, dann auch das zweite. Sie erspähte Meredith und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist hier nicht willkommen." Sie hielt ihre Hand in die Luft, weswegen Meredith kurz stoppte, dann aber ihren Weg weiter fort setzte und sich schließlich neben Cristina auf das Krankenhausbett nieder ließ. „Hast du nicht gehört? Ich will meine Ruhe."

„Dann sei ruhig und du hast deine Ruhe. Das ist ein öffentlicher Keller eines öffentliches Krankenhauses und ich darf mich deswegen auch hier aufhalten." Meredith öffnete ihre mitgebrachte Wasserflasche und trank einen großen Schluck daraus.

„Gut. So bist du zu ertragen." Cristina nickte ihr zu und griff sich dann die erste Akte vom Stapel. Gerade als sie die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte, fing Meredith neben ihr an gegen die Flasche zu schnippen. „Lass das."

„Oh, entschuldige." Meredith legte die Flasche neben sich und schloss die Augen.

„Danke." Cristina rollte mit den Augen und widmete sich erneut den ersten Zeilen, die sie erneut lesen musste, als Meredith anfing zu summen. „Meredith."

„Ich bin ruhig."

„Danke." Genervt las sie die Zeilen ein drittes Mal und wartete darauf, dass Meredith sich wieder rührte, doch diese verharrte ruhig neben ihr. „Okay, das reicht jetzt."

„Was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Meredith sah Cristina verwundert an, die aufgebracht die Akte zur Seite gelegt hat.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dein Gejammer nicht hören will." Als Meredith den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, hob Cristina warnend die Hand. „Oh nein, jetzt rede ich. Schon seit gestern läufst du weinend durch das Krankenhaus und ich mache das nicht eine Woche lang mit. Du wolltest, dass er geht."

„Wollte ich nicht." Brachte es Meredith schließlich hervor und sah Cristina unschuldig an.

„Nein? Ich kann mich an mindestens 64 Gespräche erinnern, in denen er eindeutig gesagt hat, dass er lieber hier bleiben würde und du hast 64 Mal gesagt, dass er unbedingt seine Familie besuchen soll." Cristina warf ihrer Freundin einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Hätte er ein 65. Mal gefragt, dann hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass er bleiben soll." Meredith schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

„Das zieht vielleicht bei ihm, aber nicht bei mir." Cristina rollte mit den Augen. „Warum rufst du ihn nicht an und fragst ihn, ob er wieder her kommt?"

„Als ob ich das machen könnte. Seine Familie kann mich ohnehin schon nicht ausstehen, da kommt es bestimmt gut, wenn ich dafür verantwortlich bin, wenn er nicht da ist." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und griff wieder zu ihrer Wasserflasche.

Cristina hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. „Du schleimst dich bei seiner Familie ein, indem du den verlorenen Sohn nach Hause schickst?" Sie fing an zu lachen. „Da könntest du endlich glücklich sein und wählst freiwillig das Gegenteil." Sie rutschte von dem Bett hinunter. „Hier ist mein Deal. Entweder du rufst ihn an und bist glücklich, weil er zu dir geeilt kommt oder ich will dich bis zu seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr in diesem Zustand sehen."

„Gut, dann werden wir uns in den nächsten Tagen eben nicht so häufig sehen." Murrend verschränkte Meredith die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist ja nicht mein Weihnachtsfest." Cristina klemmte sich die Unterlagen unter den Arm und ging ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sie sah zu Meredith, die ihr zögerlich zunickte. „Überleg mal, warum du so mies drauf bist und ändere es dann bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit." Sie wartete gar nicht erst auf Merediths Protest und verschwand schnell aus dem Gang.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Callie war gerade dabei, am Schreibtisch einige Papierarbeiten zu erledigen, als das Telefon schellte. Ein wenig genervt von der Unterbrechung griff sie zum Hörer. „Dr. O'Malley", meldete sie sich mit gelangweilter Stimme. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie hörte, wer auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war. „Addison! Du bist es", rief sie erfreut aus. „Wie geht es dir?" – „Ja, mir auch. Viel zu tun wie immer." – „Nein, du störst mich nicht. Was gibt es?" – Sie lauschte dem, was ihre Freundin ihr zu sagen hatten, während ihr Gesichtsausdruck von unbeschwert heiter auf ungläubig geschockt wechselte. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Ihre Hände schlossen sich fester um den Hörer, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Und du ... du bist sicher, dass euch im Labor kein Fehler unterlaufen ist?" fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme. – „Ihr habt den Test zweimal gemacht? Oh gut, dann wird es wohl stimmen." – „Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass es Alternativen gibt, aber ..." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Es ist nicht dasselbe, verstehst du?" – „Entschuldige, ich vergaß, dass du dasselbe durchgemacht hast." – „Nein, es geht mir nicht gut, aber ich komme schon klar." – Dir auch frohe Weihnachten." Callie ließ den Hörer sinken und starrte wie betäubt ins Leere. Sie wurde unterbrochen durch ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Ja, bitte?" sagte sie mechanisch. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie sah, wer zur Tür hereinkam.

„Hi Callie!" grüßte Izzie gut gelaunt.

„Izzie ..." Callie räusperte sich. „Kann ich was für dich tun?" fragte sie kühl.

„Meredith und ich geben heute eine kleine Weihnachtsparty.", kam Izzie gleich zur Sache. „Und wir wollten dich und George einladen. Habt ihr Lust zu kommen?"

Callie verzog gequält das Gesicht. Eine Party war das letzte, was ihr in den Sinn kam, nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft von Addison. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögernd", ich muss George fragen."

„Natürlich." Izzie nickte. „Lasst euch nur nicht zuviel Zeit. Schließlich müssen Meredith und ich wissen, wie viel wir an Essen und Getränken noch besorgen müssen."

Callie nickte geistesabwesend. Wahrscheinlich würde sie eh keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen,

„Gut, das war es schon. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bei irgendetwas gestört habe", sagte Izzie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

„Nein, nein", wiegelte Callie ab. „Du hast nicht gestört."

„Also dann sehen wir uns vielleicht morgen." Izzie bedachte Callie noch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, bevor sie das Büro wieder verließ.

Aufstöhnen ließ sich Callie in ihren Bürosessel zurücksinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Izzie hatte ein Talent dafür, immer im falschen Moment aufzukreuzen, dachte sie. Ihre schwerste Prüfung stand ihr allerdings noch bevor. Sie musste George von dem Testergebnis erzählen. Und sie konnte sich schon lebhaft seine Reaktion vorstellen. Callie nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Gefühlsduseleien. Dr. Bailey wollte diese Patientenakten in einer halben Stunde auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen haben. Seufzend griff Callie nach einer weiteren Akte und begann, Einträge darin zu machen.

**Im Krankenhaus - Waschraum**

Frustriert zog sich Meredith die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in den Abfalleimer. Ohne sich aus ihrem OP Kittel heraushelfen zu lassen ging sie in den Waschraum, wo sie sich gegen die kühle Wand lehnte und an ihr entlang auf den Boden rutschte. Sie winkelte ihre Beine an und legte ihre Arme darauf. Als ob der Tag nicht ohnehin schon unerfreulich war, musste das auch noch passieren. Sie hasste es, einen Patienten zu verlieren, aber noch mehr machte es ihr zu schaffen, dass es Weihnachten war. Müde schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie Schritte hörte, öffnete sie sie kurz wieder und sah in die müden Augen von Alex, der jetzt ebenfalls in den Waschraum gekommen war. Ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern ging dieser an das Waschbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Dankbar schloss Meredith wieder die Augen und lauschte dem Wasser, das in einem kräftigen Strahl über die Arme von Alex floss.   
Nachdem Alex fertig war und sich die Hände mit einem Papiertuch abgetrocknet hatte, lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken.

„Wer sagt es der Familie?" Brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

„Bailey." Meredith legte die Stirn in Falten. „Glaube ich zumindest."

„Willst du darüber reden?" Er verschränkte die Arme und hoffte, dass sie dankend ablehnen würde.

„Über die Tatsache, dass wir beide gerade ein unfreiwilliges Blutbad hatten?" Meredith hob den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich zähle hiermit auch dieses Weihnachtsfest offiziell zu den misslungenen. Ich glaube es ist mein Jubiläum. Mein 25. Weihnachten, dass ich am liebsten vergessen würde."

„Dann hattest du doch immerhin ein paar Gute." Entgegnete Alex ironisch und grinste sie dabei an. Doch Meredith schüttelte den Kopf.

„An die restlichen Feste kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Folglich weiß ich nicht ob sie gut oder schlecht waren." Sie sah zu Alex hinüber der jetzt die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Aber gehören nicht die vergessenen zu den Guten, weil sie vergessen sind?" Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und lachten dann laut los.

„So kann man es auch sehen." Sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dich in eine Bar entführen kann, damit wir den heutigen Tag auch zu den vergessenen können?" Alex sah sie fragend an, wusste aber, dass sie ablehnen würde.

„Nein. Nur weil unser Weihnachten offiziell vorbei ist, sollten wir das von Izzie nicht auch noch komplett ruinieren." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Aber ich werde mich schon darum kümmern, dass du nicht in deinem Zimmer bleiben musst."

„Schon gut." Er winkte mit der Hand ab und ging dann auf Meredith zu. „Irgendwie ist mir gar nicht nach feiern und da ist es nicht weiter schlimm, dass ich früh ins Bett komme." Jetzt hielt er Meredith eine Hand hin und half ihr vom Boden auf.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Am liebsten würde ich mich auch in meinem Zimmer verstecken." Sie ließ sich aus ihrem OP Kittel helfen und ging dann zum Waschbecken.

„Du solltest Shepherd anrufen." Alex warf den Kittel weg und blickte zu Meredith hinüber, die ihn leicht verärgert anfunkelte.

„Oh richtig. Unsere Abmachung, nicht das böse S-Wort auszusprechen. Oder das D-Wort." Er schmunzelte leicht, während sie nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Jetzt würde er es eh nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen."

„Alex, noch ein Wort und ich werfe deinen Zimmerschlüssel persönlich in die Toilette, nachdem ich dich eingesperrt habe." Sie trocknete ihre Hände ab und warf das benutzte Papier in den Mülleimer.

„Ich bin schon ruhig." Er grinste sie an und ging dann an ihr vorbei zur Tür. „Zumindest bis wir im Auto sind." Dafür erntete er einen Fußtritt von Meredith, weswegen er zu lachen anfing. Draußen auf dem Flur wartete er auf Meredith, um mit ihr gemeinsam zur Umkleide zu gehen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleideraum**

Endlich Feierabend! George betrat den Umkleideraum und ging auf seinen Spind zu und öffnete ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Lexie ein Stück weiter an ihrem Spind stand und gerade dabei war, ihre Krankenhauskleidung gegen ihre Straßenkleidung einzutauschen. Er warf ihr ein scheues Lächeln zu, als sie kurz aufschaute und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Seit dem Vorfall in der Cafeteria vor einigen Wochen war Lexie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Er bedauerte, dass sie ihre Beziehung falsch gedeutet und sich deshalb zurückgezogen hatte. Denn in der Zeit vor diesem peinlichen Vorfall, hatten sie eine zarte Bande der Freundschaft geknüpft. Sie waren alleine im Umkleideraum. Vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit, ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu beginnen. „Kommst du auch zu Merediths Party?" fragte er in ihre Richtung gewandt, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

Lexie schaute irritiert hoch. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie angesprochen hatte. „Wie bitte? Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ich fragte, ob du auch zu Merediths Party kommst?" wiederholte George seine Frage.

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mich nicht eingeladen. Aber ich hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kommen können." Sie senkte traurig den Kopf. „Es ist das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne Mom", sagte sie leise. „Ich kann Dad und Molly nicht alleine lassen."

George senkte ebenfalls betreten den Kopf. „Es ist auch mein erstes Weihnachtsfest ohne meinen Dad."

Lexie hob den Kopf. Mitgefühl spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick. „Oh, George, das wusste ich nicht. Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Er hatte Speiseröhrenkrebs im Endstadium", sagte er knapp. Er blinzelte, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, die plötzlich in ihm hochstiegen, als er daran dachte, wie qualvoll sein Vater gestorben war. „Er starb hier im Krankenhaus nach der OP. Es war zu spät ..." Er drehte sich weg, als er merkte, dass seine Stimme versagte.

Lexie schloss ihren Spind und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sachte legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wenn du darüber reden möchtest ..." begann sie zögernd.

George drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter, und in ihren braunen Augen konnte er denselben Schmerz erkennen, den er auch gerade in seinem Herzen fühlte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick, das er nicht deuten konnte. Verwirrt senkte er den Blick. „Ich ... ich habe Callie versprochen, dass ich mich mit dem Umziehen beeilen würde", sagte er und grinste schief. „Wir wollen um 8 zu Merediths Party."

„Oh ... ja ... sicher." Lexie zog schnell ihre Hand weg und lächelte verlegen. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten. Dann viel Spaß bei der Party und ..." Sie räusperte sich. „Frohe Weihnachten, George!" Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ eilig die Umkleidekabine.

George sah ihr nachdenklich nach und nahm dann ebenfalls seine Tasche und folgte ihr.

**Hotelsuite der O'Malleys**

Ungeduldig zerrte Callie eine Hose von einem der Kleiderbügel und schleuderte sie, nach einer kurzen Ansicht, weiter in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers. Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde versuchte sie, das perfekte Outfit für Merediths und Izzie's Party zu finden. Doch alles was sie fand war entweder zu bieder oder zu altmodisch. Es wurde dringend Zeit für einen Streifzug durch die City von Seattle, um sich wieder neue Klamotten zuzulegen. An mangelnden Barschaften lag es nicht, dass sie lange nicht mehr Shopping war. Es waren eher die fehlenden Gelegenheiten, denn schon seit Monaten machte sie regelmäßig Überstunden und kam selten pünktlich nach Hause. Sie war gerade dabei, wieder eine Bluse aus dem Schrank zu ziehen, als sie ein empörtes Grunzen hinter sich hörte.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?" George stand im Türrahmen und starrte auf die Mengen an Kleidung, die sich teilweise auf dem Bett und in den Ecken des Schlafzimmers türmten. „Es ist zwanzig vor 8. Wir müssen los." Er klopfte auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Was ich hier tue?" Sie nahm die Bluse und pfefferte sie zu den anderen Sachen in die Ecke. „Ich versuche etwas zu finden, womit ich mit Izzie Stevens konkurrieren kann", schnappte sie.

„Wieso willst du mit Izzie konkurrieren?" George hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Das ist kein Wettbewerb „Spieglein, Spieglein, wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land", sagte er mit ironisch verstellter Stimme. „Es ist nur eine zwanglose Weihnachtsparty."

„Und sie wird ausgerichtet von deinem Ex-Liebchen Meredith und Doktor Model „90/60/90-Traummaß" Izzie Stevens", stichelte Callie weiter.

George rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Geht das jetzt schon wieder los", seufzte er. Er schob ein paar Sachen zur Seite und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Sag mir was los ist", bat er. „Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig. Ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Callie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Du hast Recht", nickte sie. „Es stimmt eine ganze Menge nicht."

George hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Soll ich jetzt lustiges Rätselraten spielen, oder sagst du es mir freiwillig?"

Callie ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. „Addison rief mich heute an", sagte sie betont ruhig, während sie es vermied, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie wollte mir das Testergebnis mitteilen ..." Sie unterbrach sich. Es war doch schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte.

Instinktiv ahnte George, dass Callie's zögerliches Verhalten nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Was hat sie ... gesagt?" brachte er heiser hervor.

Callie lachte bitter auf. „Sie meinte, dass es genügend Kinder im Waisenhaus geben würde, die sich über eine neue Mama und Papa freuen würden."

George saß da wie versteinert, als ihm der Sinn von Callie's Worten bewusst wurde. „Du ... du kannst nicht ...?" Er suchte hilflos nach den passenden Worten. „Du bist ... unfruchtbar?!" brachte er dann schließlich mühsam hervor, während er sie mit fassungslosem Blick ansah.

Callie schüttelte den Kopf während sie sich langsam zu ihm drehte und ihn ansah. „Nein ... du", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Das beklommene Gefühl, dass sich bereits in ihm breit gemacht hatte, als Callie das Waisenhaus erwähnt hatte, fand nun seinen Höhepunkt in einer massiven Übelkeitsattacke, die wie ein Sturm über ihn hereinbrach. Er presste die Hand vor den Mund, sprang vom Bett auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Badezimmer hinüber.

Callie sprang ebenfalls auf und rannte hinter ihm her. „George!" Sie blieb abrupt vor der verschlossenen Badezimmertür stehen, als sie das Geräusch hörte, wie er seinen Mageninhalt ins Klo entleerte. Seufzend ging sie zurück zum Bett, nahm ein Kleidungsstück in die Hand und begann, es zusammenzufalten. So wie es aussah würde die Party ohne sie stattfinden müssen. Callie ging zum Schrank und legte ihre Bluse hinein und nahm dann das nächste Kleidungsstück in die Hand, um es zu falten.

**Merediths Haus**

„Er kommt nicht", murmelte Izzie, während sie immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zur Treppe hinüber warf.

„Wer?" Meredith sah sie fragend an, während sie über den Tisch hinweg nach einer Flasche Tequila angelte.

„Alex. Er kommt einfach nicht", erwiderte Izzie seufzend.

„Das wundert dich?" Meredith zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Du hast ihn eindeutig in seine Schranken verwiesen und ihm sonst was angedroht, wenn er es auch nur wagen sollte, einen Fuß nach unten zu setzen." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, schon", gab Izzie zu. „Aber seit wann hört Alex auf das, was ich sage?"

„Er hatte einen langen, anstrengenden Tag", seufzte Meredith. „Das heißt, wir beiden hatten ihn. Und zur Belohnung stirbt uns dann der Patient auch noch vor der Nase weg."

„Oh nein, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Izzie betroffen. „Es tut mir leid, Meredith!"

„Schon gut." Sie nahm die Flasche und ließ den Alkohol ins Glas laufen. „Es wird mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte Patient sein und war auch nicht der erste." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als Izzie plötzlich aufsprang. „Hey, wo willst du hin?"

„Nur kurz schauen, ob es im gut geht", gab Izzie Auskunft, bevor sie im Laufschritt die Treppe nach oben nahm.

Meredith lächelte leicht. Vielleicht würden die beiden doch noch Frieden schließen. Schließlich hatte das Weihnachtsfest eine besondere Bedeutung. Es war das Fest der Liebe. Menschen aus aller Welt kamen zusammen, um miteinander zu feiern und sich gegenseitig zu zeigen, wie viel sie sich bedeuteten.

Izzie blieb schweratmend vor Alex Tür stehen und klopfte nach einem kurzen Zögern an. „Alex, alles in Ordnung?" rief sie durch die geschlossene Tür. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu erlösen." Sie lächelte. „Du darfst an der Party teilnehmen, wenn du möchtest." Sie lauschte, doch kein Laut drang nach außen. „Nun komm schon! Spiel nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst. Ich entschuldige mich auch, okay? Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dich nicht dabei haben wollte. Also komm aus deiner Schmollecke heraus und mach die Tür auf!" Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern gegen die Tür. „Na gut, dann komme ich jetzt einfach rein." Ohne zu zögern drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Tür verriegelt war. Ein diffuses Gefühl von Angst kroch in ihr hoch. „Alex, mach sofort die Tür auf! Zwing mich nicht, sie einzutreten", warnte sie. „Du trägst dann die Kosten für die Türreparatur."

Das metallene Knacken des Schließzylinders war zu hören, als der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde und die Tür aufsprang. Erschrocken zuckte Izzie zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hinter der Tür erwartete. Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl im Magen betrat sie den Raum. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie Alex auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich die wahnwitzige Idee gehabt, dass er sich etwas angetan haben könnte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. „Möchtest du nicht mit runter kommen?" fragte sie leise.

Er saß da, den Kopf nach unten gesenkt, den Blick starr auf etwas gerichtet, dass auf dem Boden lag.

Izzie spürte die beklemmende Stimmung, die im Raum herrschte. Sie bückte sich und hob den Gegenstand auf. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie sah, dass es sich um eine Todesanzeige handelte. Sie warf schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, doch er starrte weiter unverwandt auf den Boden und schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit klopfendem Herzen las sie, was auf der Karte stand.

_**Wir trauern um  
Elizabeth Karev  
Geb. 02.07.1952 – Gest. 20.12.2007  
Die nach langer schwerer Krankheit von uns ging**_

Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Deine ... deine Mutter?" brachte sie mit tonloser Stimme hervor.

Er nickte.

Izzie sah, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten, als er schließlich den Kopf hob und sie ansah. „Ich wusste, dass sie krank war", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. "Das Herz ..." Er brach ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, wie er erneut mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Izzie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legte, nach einem kurzen Zögern, ihre Hand tröstend auf seinen Arm. „Es tut mir so leid!" sagte sie leise, während sie selber fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Vergessen waren die Streitereien der letzten Wochen. Alex brauchte sie jetzt. Sie waren eine Familie. Und sie würde für ihn da sein.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Jeglicher Spott und Ironie waren aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Stattdessen spiegelten sich dort Schmerz und Trauer wieder.

Izzie umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen anfing, als ihre Blicke miteinander verschmolzen und sich ihre Lippen wenige Sekunden später zu einem zärtlichen Kuss fanden.

Beide waren selber überrascht über den Kuss, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Sie erkannten es am verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen.

Alex fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Ich werde Dr. Bailey um Urlaub bitten." Er griff nach Izzie's Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich muss nach Hause fahren."

„Hier ist dein Zuhause", sagte sie leise. Ihre Hand umschlang seine noch fester. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem sie sich gerade wieder versöhnt hatten.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich komme doch wieder." 

„Wann?" Sie begann nervös mit seinen Fingern zu spielen. „Wie lange wirst du fort bleiben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Es wird eine Menge zu regeln sein", sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht ein oder zwei Wochen."

Izzie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auch nur einen Tag von ihm getrennt zu sein. „Wirst du es den anderen sagen?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt nicht. Ich werde es Meredith sagen und natürlich Dr. Bailey." Er räusperte sich. „Du solltest wieder nach unten gehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Izzie nickte. „Ja, vermutlich." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Kommst du alleine klar?"

„Ich musste mein Leben lang alleine klar kommen", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Jetzt nicht mehr ..." Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte sie sich wieder vor und küsste ihn erneut sanft auf den Mund.

Alex zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte und ihn schließlich noch weiter vertiefte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, nachdem sie den Kuss widerwillig unterbrochen hatte und ein Stück von ihm weggerückt war. „Ich ..." sie senkte verlegen den Kopf", du hast Recht, ich ... ich sollte wieder zu den anderen gehen", stammelte sie. Sie erhob sich hastig und verließ den Raum und lehnte sich draußen im Flur mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Sie spürte immer noch dieses Kribbeln in jedem Teil ihres Körpers, den sein Kuss ausgelöst hatte. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich diesmal nicht zurückgezogen hätte, wäre es zum Äußersten gekommen. Sie hatte es daran gespürt, wie er sie geküsst hatte – voller unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Verlangen nach mehr. Izzie stieß sich von der Wand ab und legte die Hand auf ihr wild klopfendes Herz, bevor sie langsam die Treppe nach unten ging.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und kaute auf einem von Izzies gemachten Plätzchen herum. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen die Stimmen ihrer Freunde, aber ihr war nicht danach, sich in eine Gesellschaft zu begeben. Sie vermisste nicht nur Derek, sondern ihr ging auch immer noch der Patient durch den Kopf, den sie heute verloren hatte. Zwar wusste sie als Ärztin, dass er ohnehin eine schlechte Prognose gehabt hatte, aber sie empfand es trotzdem als ungerecht für seine Familie, dass er ausgerechnet an Weihnachten hatte sterben müssen. Hinter ihr klingelte eine Uhr und schon bald war Izzie in der Küche erschienen, die sie mitfühlend anlächelte, sich dann aber um das Essen kümmerte. Seufzend griff Meredith nach einem weiteren Plätzchen als es erneut klingelte. Dieses Mal die Haustür.

„Ich dachte, dass alle da wären." Meredith sah verwundert zu Izzie hinüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Vielleicht Weihnachtssänger." Izzie kontrollierte noch einmal die Temperatur des Ofens, bevor sie sich zu Meredith umdrehte. „Warum öffnest du nicht einfach die Tür?"

„Iz, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mir irgendwelche fröhlich gesungenen Weihnachtslieder anzuhören." Entgegnete Meredith mit flehender Stimme und versuchte Izzie so traurig wie möglich anzusehen.

„Du willst dich also in der Zeit um das Essen kümmern?" Izzie grinste ihre Mitbewohnerin an, die lustlos von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und noch kurz verneinend den Kopf schüttelte bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand. Kaum war Meredith außer Sichtweite, eilte Izzie zur Küchentür und lugte vorsichtig heraus.

Meredith bewegte sich so langsam zur Tür, dass wenn sie ihren Schritt noch mehr verlangsamte, rückwärts gehen würde. Doch sie hoffte, dass wer auch immer an der Tür wartete die Geduld verlor und wieder wegging. Allerdings schwand ihr Glück mit jedem Schritt den sie näher zur Tür kam, denn trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Umrisse einer Person ausmachen. Seufzend überwand sie auch die letzten Meter, die sie von der Tür trennten. Ihr war klar, dass der Fremde sie längst hat kommen sehen. Sie holte tief Luft und setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und die Lichtstrahlen des Hauses gaben das Gesicht des späten Eindringlings preis, ließ sie einen Schrei aus.

Dereks Gesicht hellte augenblicklich auf, kaum dass er Meredith vor sich stehen sah. Von ihrer Präsenz verzaubert beließ er es bei der Stille zwischen ihnen und betrachtete lieber ihr Gesicht, in dem sich deutlich widerspiegelte, dass sie glaubte einen Geist vor sich zu sehen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

Nachdem Meredith endlich wieder die Fassung gefunden hatte, atmete sie tief durch. „Hey, was machst du denn hier?"

Dereks Antwort bestand darin, dass er die verbleibende Distanz zwischen sich und Meredith verkürzte, indem er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Zunächst etwas überrascht von seinem Vorgehen, schlang Meredith ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vertiefte den zärtlichen Kuss, der schon bald leidenschaftlicher wurde und ihr Verlangen nacheinander zum Ausdruck brachte. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper entlang. Erst als er ihre Hüften erreicht hatte, stoppte er und zog sie näher an sich heran mit der festen Absicht, sie nicht mehr los zu lassen. Meredith hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und war ihm dankbar, dass er sie so fest an sich drückte, da ihre Knie immer weicher wurden und sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt noch ohne seine Hilfe stehen könnte.

Bei beiden machte sich bald das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischem Sauerstoff breit, weswegen sie widerwillig den Kuss lösten. Schwer atmend legte Derek seine Stirn auf die ihre, noch immer beide Arme fest um sie geschlungen. Als Meredith endlich wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Beine sie halbwegs tragen konnten, drückte sie sich etwas von ihm weg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Wow. Was war das denn?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich folge einem alten Brauch. Immerhin stehen wir unter einem Mistelzweig." Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Ich fürchte, dass du unter Sauerstoffmangel leidest, denn hier hängt kein Mistelzweig." Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Küchentür zufallen und ihr Blick wanderte vorsichtig nach oben. „Was? Der hing doch eben noch nicht da." Sie sah wieder zu Derek, der sie breit angrinste. „War das mit Izzie geplant? Hat sie dich angerufen?"

„Nein, ich hab sie vom Flughafen aus angerufen, weil ich nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden wollte. Da hat sie mir den kleinen Hinweis gegeben." Er deutete mit den Augen nach oben.

Meredith entspannte sich wieder und legte ihre Arme erneut um seinen Hals, während sie ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Und was machst du hier? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde. Aber du wolltest Weihnachten doch mit deiner Familie verbringen."

„Ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass Weihnachten sicherstellt, dass man mit den Menschen zusammen ist, die man liebt." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und sah sie danach eindringlich an. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Um das sicher zu stellen."

„Derek." Ein Anflug von Panik breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie versuchte sich mit ihren Händen von ihm wegzudrücken, doch er hatte sie sicher im Griff, so dass sie ihre Versuche bald einstellte. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinem konfusen Gesicht zu dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke, den sie plötzlich sehr faszinierend fand und daran herumnestelte. Da sie Dereks fragenden Blick auf sich spürte, holte sie tief Luft. „Ich habe Angst, dass es wieder so wird wie bei den anderen Versuchen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und mied weiterhin seinen Blick. „Ich habe Angst, dass du wieder gehst." Fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Derek schluckte hart, um den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte zu lösen, dann hob er sanft ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn wieder in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Meredith." Er schaffte es, sie anzulächeln. „Und sollte ich doch das Bedürfnis verspüren, wegzugehen, dann nehme ich dich mit."

„Versprochen?" Meredith spürte, dass ihre Knie wieder unter ihr nachzugeben schienen, weswegen sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper legte, um sich an ihm fest zu halten.

Derek nickte ihr zu. „Versprochen." Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen, dann wieder zu ihren Augen. Als er spürte, dass sie das gleiche wollte wie er, beugte er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter. Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss vereinen konnten, spürte er wie sie ihn wegzog. Überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung, stolperten beide fast über ihre Beine. Er sah sie fragend an.

„Wenn wir uns immer nur unter einem Mistelzweig küssen, dann hätten wir nur einen sehr begrenzten Zeitraum." Sie zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. Bevor sie sich noch einmal zurückziehen konnte, hatte er ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckt und registrierte glücklich, dass sie den Kuss schnell vertiefte. Es störte ihn dabei auch nicht, dass die beiden längst ein Publikum angezogen hatten. Für ihn zählte es nur, dass er endlich Meredith wieder in seinen Armen hielt.

**In der Weihnachtszeit erlebt man so einige Überraschungen. Damit sind weniger die Geschenke gemeint, wenngleich gewisse Gesten einem wie ein Geschenk vorkommen können (**_**Alex gesellt sich ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen. Izzie legt einen Arm um ihn und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter**_**). Denn gerade an Weihnachten ist man umso glücklicher, wenn man im Kreis seiner Freunde (**_**Cristina sitzt mit Mark auf der Couch und die beiden unterhalten angeregt miteinander**_**) und seiner Familie ist (**_**Meredith sitzt auf Dereks Schoß, die beiden sehen sich tief in die Augen**_**). Auch wenn nicht alle Weihnachtsfeste immer so verlaufen, wie man es sich wünscht (**_**Lexie geht seufzend in Thatchers Haus**_**), so gibt es nichts schlimmeres als an Weihnachten allein zu sein (**_**Callie und George sitzen in getrennten Zimmern am Fenster und starren ins Leere**_


	12. Chapter 12

**4.12 – I am Changing**

_I Am Changing_

Look at me  
Look at me  
I am changing, tryin' every way I can  
I am changing, I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying-to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you-I need a hand

I am changing, seeing everything so clear now  
I am changng, I'm gonna start right now, right here  
I'm hoping to work it out, and I know that I can  
But I need you, I need a hand

All my life I've been a fool  
Who said I could do it all alone  
How many good friends have I already lost  
How many dark nights have I known

Walking down that wrong road, there was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness-can make a person blind  
But now I can see

I am changing, tryin every way I can  
I am changing, I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend-to help me start all over again,  
oh-that would be just fine  
I know it's fonna work out this time  
'Cause this time I am-This time I am

I am changing, gonna get my life together now  
I am changing, yes, I know how  
I'm gonna start again, I'm leaving my past behind  
I'll change my life-I'll make a vow  
And nothing's gonna stop me now...hey

**Wir alle erfahren ständig, dass das Leben aus Veränderungen besteht. Egal ob damit die körperliche oder seelische Reife betroffen ist. Wir können es nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn wir es noch so sehr wollen. Eines Tages ist man kein Kind mehr, sondern ein Erwachsener. Und wenn man glaubt, dass man sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt weniger rasant verändert, der irrt. Oft ist es beängstigend (**_**Izzie findet beim Aufräumen ein altes Scrabblespiel und erstarrt**_**), auch wenn wir wissen, dass es uns im Leben nur weiter voran treibt (**_**Meredith und Derek treffen sich auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus und begrüßen sich überschwänglich**_**). Doch weil wir viel zu sehr an dem altbewährten festhalten wollen, erstarren wir oft in dem Prozess, die Veränderung zu zulassen (**_**George steht mit Callie im Aufzug. Er greift nach ihrer Hand, woraufhin sie ihn merkwürdig ansieht**_**).  
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" Dr. Bailey hatte sich um ihre Assistenzärzte versammelt und sah nun mit prüfendem Blick von einem zum anderen. „Die Weihnachtszeit ist vorbei, und ich erwarte nun wieder vollen Einsatz von ihnen." Sie sah zu Merediths hinüber. „Grey, sie werden heute auf Dr. Evans' Station gebraucht. So lange Dr. Karev noch im Urlaub ist, brauche ich jemanden mit Erfahrung auf der Frühchenstation."

Meredith nickte. Sie wusste, dass Dr. Bailey darauf anspielte, was mit Laura, ihrer Nichte, passiert war. Nach deren Geburt hatte sich Merediths persönlich um Laura's Betreuung gekümmert.

„Aber ich könnte doch ..." warf Izzie ein, wurde jedoch mit einem scharfen Blick von Dr. Bailey zurecht gewiesen. „Für sie habe ich eine andere Aufgabe vorgesehen, Stevens", sagte sie knapp.

Izzie runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sie war neugierig, was Dr. Bailey ihr diesmal zugedacht hatte.

„George, sie werden heute Lexie Grey begleiten", wandte sich Dr. Bailey an die nächsten Ärzte. „Ich möchte, dass sie ihr bei einer Magenspiegelung assistieren."

George sah schnell zu Lexie hinüber die, so schien es ihm, ein wenig blasser geworden war.

„Und was kann ich tun, Dr. Bailey?" ließ sich nun auch Cristina vernehmen.

„Sie und Stevens kommen mit mir", sagte sie ruhig.

Cristina hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, an welchem Fall sie gemeinsam mit Izzie arbeiten sollte.

„Nun, das war es dann." Dr. Bailey richtete sich auf und straffte ihre Schultern. „Und nun los", sagte sie im Befehlston. „An die Arbeit!" Sie wandte sich zu Cristina und Izzie, als die anderen gegangen waren. „Sie beide kommen mit mir."

Langsam folgten Cristina und Izzie Dr. Bailey hinterher, während sie sich gegenseitig fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Zu ihrer größten Überraschung führte ihr Weg sie nicht in ein Patientenzimmer sondern in Dr. Bailey's Büro. „Ich wollte mit ihnen den Fall vorher besprechen, bevor wir den Patienten gemeinsam aufsuchen", erklärte sie.

„Sie machen es aber wirklich spannend", rutschte es Cristina heraus.

Dr. Bailey nickte. „Sie werden gleich verstehen wieso, Yang." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie anfing. „Wir haben heute einen Patientenneuzugang in der Kardiologie. Gary Pierce leidet seit einem halben Jahr unter einer dilitativen Kardiomyopathie unbekannten Ursprungs." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Izzie an, die mit einem Mal ganz bleich geworden war. „Ich möchte, dass sie verstehen Stevens, wieso ich gerade sie mit dem Fall betraue."

Izzie nickte. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie wusste, was diese Diagnose bedeutete. „Ist es ... ist es operabel?" fragte sie heiser, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Dr. Bailey sah sie nachdenklich an. „Er steht auf der Liste für ein Spenderherz. Ohne dieses wird er nicht überleben können." Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie fort fuhr. „Da wir in der Vergangenheit gute Erfahrungen mit dem LVAD gemacht haben, wollen wir auch hier versuchen, ob die Unterstützungspumpe ihm helfen kann, sich über die Zeit hinweg zu retten, bis wir ein passendes Spenderherz gefunden haben." Sie wandte sich nun wieder Izzie zu. „Ich weiß, dass sie Vollprofi sind. Aber ich weiß auch, dass dieser Fall möglicherweise wieder alte Wunden aufreißen wird." sagte sie betont ruhig. „Ich habe sie ausgewählt, weil sie bereits Erfahrungen mit dem LVAD gesammelt haben und den Patienten bestens auf die Transplantations- OP vorbereiten können."

Cristina scharrte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, während sie sichtlich genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Möchten sie etwas sagen, Dr. Yang?" Dr. Bailey sah Cristina mit strengem Blick an.

„Also wenn sie mich so direkt fragen ..." Cristina verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah Bailey fest in den Augen. „Ich denke, dass Dr. Stevens nicht automatisch gut geeignet ist, den Fall zu betreuen, nur weil sie medizinische Erfahrungen beim Fall von Denny Duquette sammeln konnte." Sie warf schnell einen Blick zu Izzie hinüber, die jedoch wie abwesend vor sich hin starrte. „Bedenken sie das Risiko", fügte sie leiser hinzu. „Es könnte sein, dass sie dem seelischen Druck nicht gewachsen ist, und deshalb .."

„Es ist genug, Yang!" schnitt Dr. Bailey ihr das Wort ab. "Ich hatte sie nicht um ihre Meinung gebeten. Ich weiß selber welchem Druck Dr. Stevens ausgesetzt ist. Und glauben sie mir, ich bin mir des Risikos sehr bewusst, mehr als sie glauben. Und außerdem sind sie ja auch noch da", fügte sie noch an.

Cristina senkte den Blick. „Natürlich, Dr. Bailey", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Hätte Dr. Karev nicht um Urlaub gebeten, dann hätte ich ihn für den Fall eingesetzt" gab sie einen Erklärungsversuch ab. "Aber so wie es aussieht braucht er für seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten noch ein wenig länger."

Izzie hob das erste Mal den Kopf, seit Cristinas Ansprache an Dr. Bailey. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Sie war sich selber nicht sicher, ob sie dem seelischen Druck gewachsen sein würde. Als Dr. Bailey die Diagnose genannt hatte, war es für Izzie so gewesen, als ob man ihr direkt einen Dolch ins Herz gejagt hätte. Die Erinnerungen an Denny und seinen Leidensweg auf dem Weg zu einem Spenderherz, das ihn letztendlich doch nicht retten konnte, waren mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen immer weniger an Denny denken müssen. Man konnte wohl nicht zwei Männer zugleich lieben. Erst war es George gewesen, der sie Denny immer mehr hatte vergessen lassen und nun Alex. Wobei sie selber gar nicht mehr davon überzeugt war, dass sie George jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Er war nur damals zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort gewesen, als sie bereit gewesen war, vorwärts zu schauen, ihr Leben ohne Denny weiter zu leben. Dabei war es die ganze Zeit über Alex gewesen, den sie geliebt hatte. 

Sie erinnerte sich, wie traurig sie gewesen war, als er sie in der Küche abgewiesen hatte. Sie war bereit gewesen, mit ihm einen Neuanfang zu wagen, und er war einfach gegangen. Erst aus dem Haus und dann für lange Zeit aus ihrem Leben. Er hatte damals ihren zarten Annährungsversuch missinterpretiert. Auch wenn sie weiterhin unter einem Dach gelebt hatten, waren sie sich immer fremder geworden. Und George war für sie da gewesen, als sie Liebe, Trost und Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Und nun war Alex wieder fort zu einer Zeit, wo sie ihn mehr als sonst gebraucht hätte.

„Dr. Stevens? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Dr. Bailey sah Izzie mit besorgtem Blick an. Sie ahnte, was im Kopf der jungen Ärztin vorging.

Izzie nickte mechanisch. „Haben sie die Akte des Patienten hier?"

Dr. Bailey nickte. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und griff nach der Akte und schlug sie auf. „Gary Pierce, 26, Single, arbeitslos", las sie die Daten des Patienten vor. Sie schaute danach zu Cristina und Izzie auf. „Sind sie bereit, ihren neuen Patienten kennen zu lernen?"

Izzie warf kurz einen Blick zu Cristina hinüber und nickte dann. „Ja, Dr. Bailey, wir sind bereit."

„Dann kommen sie!" Dr. Bailey klemmte sich die Akte unter den Arm und verließ mit den beiden das Büro.

**Im Krankenhaus**

George betrat mit Lexie zusammen das Krankenzimmer der 72-jährigen Patientin Ethel Johnson, die mit Verdacht auf Magengeschwür eingewiesen worden war.

„Mrs. Johnson?" George ging mit einem Lächeln auf die ältere Dame zu. „Ich bin Dr. O'Malley und das ist meine Kollegin Dr. Grey", stellte er sich der Patientin vor. „Wir werden gleich eine Magenspiegelung bei ihnen durchführen."

„Tut das weh?" frage die alte Dame ängstlich.

George lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist etwas unangenehm. Aber wir geben ihnen vorher eine kleine Beruhigungsspritze und betäuben ihren Rachen, damit sie nicht merken, wie wir das Endoskop in die Speiseröhre einführen."

„Wie lange haben sie schon diese Beschwerden, Mrs. Johnson?" meldete sich nun auch Lexie zu Wort.

„Es fing vor ein paar Wochen an. Mir war ständig übel, und ich hatte so komische Bauchschmerzen." Sie rieb sich den Oberbauch. „Wissen sie, ich habe immer gesund gelebt, immer frisches Obst und Gemüse gegessen. Und ich habe nie geraucht oder getrunken", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Da denkt man doch nicht, dass man plötzlich ein Magengeschwür bekommt."

Lexie lächelte verkrampft. „Nein, sicher nicht." Sie warf einen raschen Blick zu George hinüber, der gerade dabei war, das Endoskop aus der sterilen Umhüllung zu nehmen.

Als er ihren Blick spürte, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Würden sie der Patientin jetzt bitte die Beruhigungsspritze geben, Dr. Grey?" ordnete er an.

Lexie nickte und ging zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch hinüber und zog die Spritze auf, die sie dann Mrs. Johnson verabreichte. „Würden sie sich bitte auf die linke Seite legen, damit wir beginnen können?" Sie wurde zunehmend nervöser, als sie daran dachte, dass sie gleich den Schlauch in den Hals der Patientin einführen sollte. In ihrem Kopf spulte immer wieder die Liste ab, was alles dabei schief laufen könnte. Von Perforation der Verdauungsstraktwand bis hin zu unkontrollierten Blutungen war alles dabei. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, und ihr Mund wurde trocken, als George ihr das Endoskop überreichte. Hilflos sah sie ihn an.

Er kannte diese Situation des sich ohnmächtig fühlen, wenn man das erste Mal einen Eingriff dieser Art vornehmen musste. Lampenfieber gehörte einfach dazu. Aber Lexie's Blick drückte soviel Verzweifelung und Angst aus, dass er schnell an ihre Seite trat und seine Hand beruhigend auf die ihre legte. Sofort hörte das Zittern auf, und sie sah ihn dankbar an.

„Mrs. Johnson", sprach George die alte Dame an", würde sie jetzt bitten den Mund öffnen und dann einmal kurz schlucken, wenn ich es ihnen sage?"

Die alte Dame nickte und tat wie ihr befohlen wurde. 

George betäubte den Rachen mit einem Spray und führte dann gemeinsam mit Lexie das Endoskop vorsichtig in die Speiseröhre bis zum Magen ein.

Erleichtert atmete Lexie auf. Die Prozedur war ohne Komplikationen vonstatten gegangen. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte George an und spürte, wie ihr Herz schnell schlug, als er ihren Blick und das Lächeln erwiderte. Anscheinend erging es George nicht viel anders, denn sein Blick war unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, anstatt auf die Magenschleimhaut seiner Patientin.

Lexie zwang sich, den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen und wandte sich dem Endoskop zu. „Die Magenschleimhaut sieht nicht verändert aus", stellte sie dann fest. „Entnehmen wir eine Probe?" richtete sie die Frage an ihn.

George nickte.

Der ganze Vorgang der Untersuchung und Gewebeentnahme dauerte nur wenige Minuten.

„In Ordnung, Mrs. Johnson", sprach George die alte Dame danach an. „Wir lassen das Gewebe jetzt im Labor untersuchen, und in 24 Stunden wissen wir mehr."

„Muss ich operiert werden?" fragte sie nach.

„Das können wir erst sagen, wenn wir das Ergebnis der Gewebeentnahme haben", erklärte Lexie geduldig. Ihr Lampenfieber war verschwunden, und sie fühlte sich wieder kompetent genug, auf die Fragen der Patientin zu antworten.

George nickte zur Bestätigung. „Sobald der Befund da ist werden wir die Weiterbehandlung einleiten. Aber so lange dürfen sie sich erst mal wieder entspannen und ausruhen."

„Vielen Dank!" Die alte Dame lächelte die beiden an.

George nickte Mrs. Johnson noch einmal zu und verließ dann mit Lexie zusammen das Krankenzimmer.

„Danke, George!" sage Lexie leise. „Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Ich war super nervös." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Habe ich gemerkt." Er grinste. „Es geht viel leichter, wenn man nicht so viel darüber nachdenkt, was alles dabei schief gehen kann." 

Lexie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ging es dir früher auch so?"

„Manchmal heute noch." Er seufzte. „Ich sag dir was. Nachdem ich durch die Prüfung gefallen war, hatte ich sogar für einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, den Kittel ganz an den Nagel zu hängen."

„Ja, ich weiß." Lexie nickte. „Als wir uns damals das erste Mal in der Umkleidekabine trafen, da hatte ich den Eindruck, als ob du dich verabschieden wolltest", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Du hattest dieses Gefühl ..?" Nun war es George, der Lexie überrascht ansah. „Ich wusste ja damals selber noch nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden sollte." Er lachte. „Bist du Hellseherin?"

„Nein, ich habe nur eine ganz gute Menschenkenntnis", erwiderte Lexie mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Dr. Bailey um die Ecke bog. „Der Nazi", flüsterte sie George zu. „Wenn sie sieht, dass wir nicht arbeiten, kriegen wir sicher einen Einlauf."

George nickte grinsend. „Komm mit!" Er griff nach Lexie's Arm und zog sie mit sich mit.

**Im Krankenhaus – OP **

Es war genau das eingetreten, was Meredith in dem Moment vermutet hatte als sie Dr. Evans zugeteilt worden war. Sie stand neben Derek im OP Saal und ihr gegenüber stand Janet, die alles versuchte, um Dereks Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Am liebsten würde sie kurz die Zeit zurückdrehen, als sie Derek gebeten hatte, ihre Beziehung nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Doch da das nicht möglich war, blieb ihr jetzt nichts andere übrig als dem ganzen still zu zusehen. Zumindest war sie darüber erleichtert, dass Derek in seine Operation vertieft war und Janets minütlichen Augenaufschlag nicht bemerkte. Sie rollte mit den Augen, was Janet nicht unverborgen blieb.

„Wenn die Operation sie langweilt, dann können sie gerne gehen." Janets Stimme klang hart und sie fixierte Meredith förmlich mit ihren Augen.

„Ich bin nicht gelangweilt." Meredith biss sich schnell auf die Lippe, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, was ihr nicht zustand. Immerhin war Janet ihre Vorgesetzte. Von dem plötzlichen Wortwechsel, der dieses Mal nichts mit ihm oder seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte, sah Derek auf.

„Dr. Grey?" Er schaute zu Meredith hinüber, die wortlos leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht weiter nachhaken soll. „Etwas mehr saugen, bitte." Derek zwinkerte ihr jetzt zu, senkte seinen Blick aber auch schnell wieder auf sein Arbeitsgebiet ab.

„Ich habe mich eben ohnehin gefragt, warum wir einen Assistenzarzt dabei haben müssen. So eine Operation hätten wir auch alleine sehr gut hinbekommen." Warf Janet ein, der es nicht Recht schien, dass Derek nichts gegen Merediths Verhalten gesagt hatte.

„Erstens befinden wir uns in einem Lehrkrankenhaus und deswegen hätte hier auch noch ein weiterer Assistenzarzt am Tisch Platz gehabt und zweitens operiere ich ohnehin sehr gerne mit Dr. Grey." Er sah jetzt zu Janet auf, die ihre Nase leicht rümpfte. „Außerdem scheinen sie mir mehr von der Operation gelangweilt als Dr. Grey. Zumindest schenken sie anderen Dingen mehr Aufmerksamkeit." Seinen Blick wieder auf den kleinen Patienten vor sich gesenkt, bat er eine OP Schwester um die Drainage, die er einzusetzen hatte.

„Keine Angst, ich beobachte sie ganz genau." Antwortete Janet spitz, woraufhin Meredith erneut die Augen verdrehte, was aber von ihrer Kollegin dieses Mal unbemerkt blieb. „Mir ist zum Beispiel aufgefallen, dass wenn sie den Abfluss ins Herz gelegt hätten, wir schneller fertig wären."

„Statistisch gesehen und auch nach meinen eigenen Erfahrungen ist eine Ableitung in den Bauchraum besser." Konterte Derek trocken, der aber jetzt mehr mit der Arbeit beschäftigt war und keine Zeit hatte, um Janet wütend anzusehen.

„Ich kenne die Statistiken, aber es gibt immerhin auch Fälle, wo es keine Komplikationen gab, wenn die Ableitung ins Herz gelegt wurde." Janet hätte am liebsten die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, stattdessen sah sie Derek herausfordernd an.

„Wollen sie mir jetzt vorschreiben, wie ich zu operieren habe? Dann mache ich ihnen den Vorschlag, dass sie sich das nächste Mal einen anderen Oberarzt suchen und dem Schritt für Schritt erklären, wie sie es gerne hätten." Derek sah kurz auf und funkelte Janet jetzt verärgert an. „Aber dann werde ich als Chef der Abteilung dafür sorgen, dass sie eine Abmahnung bekommen, weil sie uns unsere Arbeit nicht machen lassen."

Janet sah ihn zunächst erschrocken an, dann wandte sie ihren Kopf auf das OP Gebiet zu, damit sie Dereks Blick ausweichen konnte. Sie betrachtete sich eine Weile stumm seine Arbeit, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Sie haben sehr geschickte Hände, Derek."

„Dr. Shepherd." Knurrte Derek ihr zu, da er keine Lust auf ihre Spielchen hatte.

„Dr. Shepherd." Janet sah sich kurz besiegt, doch gleichzeitig war ihre Angriffslust angeregt worden. „Solch geschickte Hände sind bestimmt nicht nur in einem Operationssaal von Vorteil." Sie warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick zu, der aber nur von Meredith bemerkt wurde, da Derek zu sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert war. 

„Da müssen sie Dr. Grey fragen." Derek hatte zwar noch immer nicht aufgesehen, aber er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Meredith nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Was soll das jetzt bitte bedeuten?" Janet war inzwischen sichtlich frustriert, dass sie Dereks Schale nicht knacken konnte.

„Sie haben meine geschickten Hände erwähnt. Dr. Grey kann ihnen die Frage beantworten, ob sie auch außerhalb des OPs nützlich sind." Er drehte sich zu Meredith um, die ihn erschrocken ansah. Im Hintergrund schwellte der Geräuschpegel leicht an, weswegen er sich sicher war, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis alle im Krankenhaus von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Meredith wussten. Doch bevor er sich um die aufkeimenden falschen Gerüchte kümmern konnte, hatte er noch eine Operation vor sich, die er beenden musste.

Meredith sah ihn noch immer mit offenem Mund an, was hinter der Maske weitestgehend verborgen blieb. Zwar hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Janet inzwischen in stumpfes Brüten verfallen war, doch jetzt würde sie mal wieder für kurze Zeit im Krankenhausklatsch Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein. Doch bevor sie sich darum kümmern konnte, senkte auch sie ihren Blick wieder auf Dereks geschickte Hände.

**Cafeteria**

George betrat die Cafeteria und schaute sich suchend um. Er hatte sich mit Callie verabredet. Derzeit die einzige Möglichkeit für die beiden, miteinander zu reden, weil Dr. Bailey sie für unterschiedliche Schichten eingeteilt hatte. Wenn der eine müde nach Hause kam und gleich ins Bett fiel, stand der andere auf, um ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Sie teilten damit das Los vieler Arzt-Ehepaare. Endlich sah er Callie an einem der hintersten Tische sitzen und ging darauf zu. „Hey, wartest du schon lange auf mich?" begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich sitze auch erst seit ein paar Minuten hier", erklärte sie.

„Was gibt es so dringendes zu besprechen, dass es nicht bis zum Wochenende warten kann?" fragte George und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Hier!" Sie schob ihm ein Formular über den Tisch. „Wenn wir das hier ausfüllen kommen wir auf die Warteliste."

„Was für eine Warteliste?" Er runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Adoptions-Warteliste", sagte Callie knapp. „Ich dachte, wir lassen uns erst mal auf die Liste setzen und schauen dann weiter."

„Callie, ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Ort ist, um derart private Dinge zu besprechen", raunte er ihr zu.

„Ich verstehe." Sie nickte. „Du hast Angst, dass Izzie oder Meredith überraschend auftauchen und von deinem kleinen Geheimnis erfahren könnten", sagte sie leicht spöttisch.

George fühlte, wie es ihm heiß in die Wangen stieg. Anscheinend war er leichter zu durchschauen, als er gedacht hatte. Es war ihm wirklich peinlich, und er konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Geschichte dann im Krankenhaus die Runde machen würde, wenn es erst Meredith oder Izzie wussten. Besonders Izzie traute er manchmal nicht ganz über den Weg. So süß und lieb sie auch sein konnte, aber sie hatte bisweilen ein wenig die Neigung zum Klatschen. Und er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn erst Alex von der Sache Wind bekommen würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich musste er dann damit rechnen, eines Tages Sloganbanner mit der Aufschrift „George ist unfruchtbar" in der Umkleidekabine und im Fahrstuhl vorzufinden.

„Ich hatte also Recht." Callie deutete George's Schweigen als ein Geständnis. „Ich weiß nicht, was es für einen Unterschied macht, ob wir nun ein eigenes Kind bekommen oder eins adoptieren. Es ist sogar ganz praktisch, weil die lästigen 9 Monate der Schwangerschaft wegfallen."

George sah sie fassungslos an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Callie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache lediglich aus der Not eine Tugend."

„Ah ja ..." George hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. Die Frau, von der er dachte, dass er sie lieben und sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen würde, wurde ihm allmählich immer fremder.

„Also gut. Dann brauche ich jetzt nur noch deine Unterschrift." Callie schob ihm einen Kugelschreiber zu. „Ich werde es dann gleich auf die Post bringen."

George nahm den Stift in die Hand und setzte mechanisch seine Unterschrift darunter.

„Danke." Callie faltete das Formular zusammen und sprang auf. „Ich muss jetzt leider weiter. Wir sehen uns zuhause." Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann Richtung Ausgang. 

George starrte auf sein Essen herab, dass in der Zwischenzeit kalt geworden war. Er stand auf und ging mit seinem Tablett zu einem der Mülleimer hinüber. Er zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er seinen Teller nahm und das Essen darin entsorgte. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Er stellte das leere Tablett an die Seite und verließ ebenfalls die Cafeteria.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek ging etwas erschöpft durch den langen Gang, der zur Kinderintensiv führte. Er hoffte, dass er nicht schon wieder mit Dr. Evans zusammenstieß, da er keine Lust mehr auf ihre plumpen Versuche mit ihm zu flirten hatte. Etwas angespannt näherte er sich der Schwesternstation. Statt Dr. Evans erblickte er sofort Meredith, die etwas in eine Krankenakte eintrug. Derek blieb am Ende des Ganges stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Eine zeitlang beobachtete er Meredith lächelnd, wie sie in Gedanken versunken auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Als er sich für den Augenblick satt gesehen hatte, ging er vorsichtig auf sie zu und schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihren Körper. Meredith zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Hab dich." Flüsterte er ihn ihr Ohr und sie entspannte sich augenblicklich in seinen Armen.

„Ich merke es." Antwortete Meredith lächelnd. „Und was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf?" Statt einer Antwort spürte sie, wie Derek ihren Hals mit Küssen und kleinen zärtlichen Bissen bearbeitete. Sie gab sich seufzend seinen Liebkosungen hin. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie sich von ihm noch näher an seinen Körper ziehen. Erst das klingeln des Telefons holte sie aus ihrer kleinen Seifenblase heraus. „Derek, das ist nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas."

Wieder gab Derek keine Antwort und seine Hände glitten langsam unter ihr hellblaues OP Oberteil. Meredith versuchte seine Hände an für die Öffentlichkeit angemessene Stellen ihres Körpers zu halten. Doch irgendwie kam es ihr vor, als ob ihrem Freund seit ihrer letzten Begegnung noch ein weiteres paar Hände gewachsen sein muss. Geschlagen gab sie schließlich auf und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass Derek noch mehr Bereiche ihres Halses zur Verfügung hatte. Derek nutzte auch gleich ihre Einladung, doch nach wenigen Momenten ließ er von ihr ab und stellte sich neben sie.

„Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, macht es ja nur halb so viel Spaß." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, während er sich gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation lehnte.

„Wir sind hier im Krankenhaus, Derek." Sie hob die Augenbraue und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Da sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie Dereks Augen an ihrem Körper rauf und runter wanderten, knallte sie den Kugelschreiber etwas zu laut auf den Tresen, so dass sich ein paar Krankenschwestern und Ärzte zu ihr herum drehten. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, doch das leise Lachen Dereks, ließ sie wieder hochsehen. „Derek, das ist nicht witzig."

„Was ist nicht…" Er bemerkte ihren strengen Blick. „Nein, es ist nicht witzig." Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Fassung zu bewahren, doch er konnte sich nicht lange zusammenreißen und fing laut an zu lachen und zog Meredith wieder zu sich. „Ich höre ja schon auf." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und richtete sich danach auf.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" Sie sah ihn jetzt fragend an, bereute es aber schon im nächsten Moment, da er sie schief angrinste.

„Um meine wunderschöne Freundin zu sehen?" Da sie mit den Augen rollte, wies er auf das Krankenblatt, was vor ihr lag. „Eigentlich bin ich hier, um nach unserem Patienten von heute Morgen zu sehen. Du bist nur der Bonus."

Lächelnd schob Meredith im die Akte hin. „Es sieht so weit alles ganz gut aus. Die Antibiotika laufen bereits und es gibt keine Anzeichen, dass es zu einer weiteren Schwellung gekommen ist."

Derek nickte mit dem Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte, las sich aber alles noch einmal in der Akte durch. Als er fertig war, klappte er die Akte zu und steckte Meredith seine Hand entgegen. „Ich will noch zu ihm rein. Wenn sie mich bitte begleiten würden, Dr. Grey."

Meredith griff nach seiner Hand und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Gemeinsam gingen sie von der Schwesternstation weg. Auch wenn Meredith ein paar Blicke auf sich spürte, kümmerte es sie nicht mehr wirklich.

**Im Krankenhaus - Fahrstuhl**

Izzie verließ das Krankenzimmer ihres neuen Patienten auf der Kardiologie und betrat den Fahrstuhl, um nach unten zu fahren. Sie drückte den Knopf für die gewünschte Etage und sah dann dabei zu, wie die Zahlen auf der Anzeigetafel rückwärts liefen. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und sie blieb stehen. Seufzend trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als die Türen auseinander glitten. Izzie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sah, wer dann den Fahrstuhl betrat. „Hi George!"

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Izzie ... Hi! Kommst du von oben?"

Sie nickte.

„Dein neuer Fall ist ein Kardiologie-Patient?" fragte er nach.

Sie nickte abermals, die Hände tief in ihren Kitteltaschen vergraben.

„Bist du okay?" Er sah sie besorgt an.

„Wieso fragen mich das heute alle?" stieß sie leicht gereizt hervor.

„Nun, vielleicht, weil ... das mit Denny noch nicht so lange her ist", druckste George herum.

„Es geht mir gut." Izzie's Gesicht hatte einen abweisenden Ausdruck angekommen, und sie schielte zu der Anzeigetafel hinüber. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie in einem Käfig.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Alex wieder bei euch eingezogen ist", wechselte George plötzlich das Thema.

„Ja", antwortete Izzie knapp.

George runzelte die Stirn. „Läuft wieder was zwischen euch beiden?" bohrte er nach.

„Soll das ein Verhör werden?" fragte Izzie sichtlich genervt.

„Nein, ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen", korrigierte er.

Izzie platzte nun endgültig der Kragen. Sie drückte auf den roten „Stop" Knopf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich sagte, dass es mir gut geht. Ihr braucht alle keine Angst zu haben, dass ich wieder irgendeine LVAD Leitung durchtrenne. Und wenn du wissen willst, ob ich mit Alex geschlafen habe ... Die Antwort ist nein. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen." George sah betreten zu seinen Schuhspitzen hinunter.

„Was wolltest du dann, George?" Izzie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir nicht mal wieder nach Feierabend was bei Joe trinken können."

„Du bittest mich um ein Date?" fragte Izzie erstaunt. „Und was sagt Callie dazu?"

George verzog das Gesicht. „Ach Callie ..." Er seufzte tief. "Du hattest Recht wegen der Hochzeit", sagte er leise. „Wir kannten uns kaum, als wir so überstürzt geheiratet haben. Aber damals dachte ich, dass ich das richtige tun würde."

„Du gibst zu, dass eure Hochzeit ein Fehler war?" fragte Izzie ungläubig.

George nickte zögernd. „Als du mir damals deine Liebe gestanden hattest, da habe ich dich abgewiesen, aber nun denke ich, dass ..."

„Stop, George!" Izzie streckte ihre Hand in Abwehrhaltung aus, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. „Das ist Monate her. Seitdem hat sich eine Menge verändert." Sie wich weiter zurück, bis sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. „Wir waren uns beide einige, dass der Sex zwischen uns ein Fehler war. Wir waren beide betrunken und wussten nicht, was wir taten. Belassen wir es dabei." Sie drückte, den Stop Knopf noch einmal, und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

George sah sie schweigend an. Izzie hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht. Sie war nicht daran interessiert, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Und er fragte sich gerade selber, wieso er das Thema überhaupt wieder zur Sprache gebracht hatte. 

Izzie war erleichtert, als der Fahrstuhl hielt. „Das mit Callie und dir tut mir aufrichtig leid", rang sie sich durch zu sagen, bevor sie schließlich den Fahrstuhl verließ. 

Nachdenklich sah er ihr hinterher, bis sich die Türen wieder schlossen und sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

**Krankenhaus – Parkplatz **

Mark ging in einigem Abstand hinter Meredith und Derek her. Er wollte die beiden nicht stören, zumal er sich an ihrem kindlichen Gehabe. Zwar stieg in ihm auch in so einem Moment das Bedürfnis auf, selber so etwas zu erfahren wollen, doch dazu müsste er erst einmal die passende Frau finden. Da Derek und Meredith vor ihm schon wieder abstoppten, um sich zu küssen, blieb auch Mark stehen und sah die beiden grinsend an. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen, dass jemand an ihm vorbei wollte. Als er erkannte, dass es sich um Cristina handelte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. Cristina wirbelte daraufhin herum und sah ihn verärgert an.

„Wir sind hier auf dem Parkplatz. Technisch gesehen befinden wir uns nicht mehr im Krankenhaus." Cristina versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen und stampfte verdächtig nahe an Mark mit ihrem Fuß auf. Daraufhin machte Mark einen kleinen Satz zurück, ohne ihren Unterarm loszulassen. „Ernsthaft. Auf dem Parkplatz sind sie nicht mehr mein Vorgesetzter, also loslassen." Sie riss jetzt etwas fester ihren Arm zurück. Da Mark im selben Moment los lassen wollte, verlor Cristina ihr Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach hinten. Mark konnte sie gerade noch an der Hand packen und stabilisierte so ihr Gleichgewicht wieder. Etwas irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich wollte denen da nur ihren Freiraum geben." Mark deutete auf Derek und Meredith, die sich noch immer küssend nichts von dem kleinen Gerangel mitbekommen hatten. Cristina folgte Marks Zeigefinger und rollte mit den Augen.

„Können die sich kein Zimmer suchen?" Etwas angewidert betrachtete sie sich die beiden. Innerlich freute sie sich zwar für Meredith, doch wollte sie es nicht der ganzen Welt zeigen.

„Eifersüchtig?" Mark sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Auf die beiden?" Sie schnaubte auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich gehöre nicht zu der Kuschelfraktion."

„Dachte ich mir." Konterte Mark zwinkernd. Gerade als Cristina darauf antworten wollte, hörten sie Meredith laut aufquietschen, da Derek sie über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, um sie zu seinem Auto zu tragen. 

„Das Krankenhaus hat so viele Bereitschaftszimmer." Cristina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Zumindest haben sie es ihre Aktivitäten ins Auto verlegt." Mark konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und verschränkte gespannt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was?" Cristina sah von Mark auf Dereks Auto. „Warten wir jetzt darauf, dass uns die beiden eine Live Show geben?" Mark nickte bejahend mit dem Kopf und starrte weiter auf das Auto. „Und ich dachte, dass die beiden langweilig wären. Wie nett." Sie drehte sich jetzt auch zum Auto rum, dass kurz darauf gestartet wurde und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Soviel zu unserer Live Show." Etwas enttäuscht drehte Mark sich zu Cristina um. „Vielleicht können wir eine eigene Show machen?"

„Wenn in Seattle 365 Tage im Jahr die Sonne scheint, dann könnten sie Glück haben." Erwiderte Cristina und machte sich jetzt zu ihrem Auto auf.

„So lange wird hier nie die Sonne scheinen." Stellte Mark fest und ging Cristina hinterher.

„Nun, dann werden sie wohl kein Glück haben. Gute Nacht, Dr. Sloan." Cristina zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und stieg in ihren Wagen ein. Wenige Augenblicke später war auch ihr Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Dann werde ich mal den Wettergott um etwas bitten müssen." Mark grinste daraufhin schief und machte sich auch auf, um der kalten Winternacht zu entkommen.

**Merediths Haus**

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ Izzie das Ei, das sie gerade aufgeschlagen hatte, vorsichtig in die Pfanne gleiten, bevor sie den Deckel auflegte und einen Schritt beiseite trat. Normalerweise aß sie so später nichts Warmes mehr, aber da der Tag hektisch und ereignisreich gewesen war, hatte sie total vergessen, einen Happen zu essen. Erst jetzt, in der Ruhe ihres Zuhause, hatte sich ihr Magen gemeldet, und sie hatte sich spontan dazu entschlossen, ein Spiegelei auf Toast zu machen. Sie nahm den Deckel ab und hob mit dem Pfannenwender das Ei aus der Pfanne und legte es vorsichtig auf den vorbereiteten Toast.

Meredith lehnte sich lächelnd gegen die geschlossene Haustür. Zwar hatten sie und Derek beschlossen, ihre Beziehung auch weiterhin langsam angehen zu lassen, aber laut Dereks Definition schloss das nicht aus, dass sie wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager in seinem Wagen rummachen dürfen. Noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen drückte sie sich von der Tür ab und wollte nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Doch der wohlige Duft von einem frisch gebratenen Ei lockte sie in die Küche. Als sie Izzie mit dem Toast am Tisch sitzen sah, lief ihr förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Hey. Du bist noch auf?" Meredith sah sehnsüchtig auf das Ei, welches perfekt gebraten auf der Toastscheibe lag.

"Mit leerem Magen kann man schlecht schlafen", antwortete Izzie zwischen zwei Bissen. "Soll ich dir auch ein Ei mit Toast machen?" fragte sie.

Zufrieden, weil ihre Taktik aufgegangen war, setzte sich Meredith lächelnd an den Tisch. . „Das wäre wirklich lieb. Derek kann schon recht anstrengend sein." Etwas verträumt sah sie aus dem Küchenfenster.

Izzie stand seufzend auf und ging wieder hinüber zum Herd, um Meredith ihr Nachtmahl zu bereiten. "Wie war dein Tag mit Dr. Evans?" fragte sie beiläufig, während sie eine neue Packung Eier öffnete.

Meredith hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Izzie aufgestanden war und erst ihre Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Dr. Evans?" Sie lehnte sich seufzend auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Sie versteht etwas von ihrem Beruf. Aber deswegen muss es mir noch lange nicht gefallen, wie sie Derek ansieht." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „ Wenigstens betatscht sie ihn nicht mehr ständig."

"Das ist gut." Izzie nahm das fertige Ei und drapierte es auf den Toast. "Hier bitte. Lass es dir schmecken!" Sie stellte Meredith das Essen auf den Tisch und nahm dann selber wieder Platz und aß ihren Toast weiter. "Weißt du, wann Alex zurückkommt?" fragte sie so unbeteiligt wie möglich.

„Danke, Iz." Begierig fing Meredith an, ihren Toast zu essen. Erst nach ein paar Bissen fiel ihr ein, dass Izzie noch etwas gefragt hatte. „Alex? Ich dachte, dass er in ein paar Tagen zurück sein wollte. Aber ich habe seit seiner Abreise nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen."

"2 Wochen ist er weg", stieß Izzie vorwurfsvoll hervor. "Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist? Kann er sich nicht denken, dass wir uns Sorgen machen." Sie schob ihren halbkalten Toast wütend von sich. "Der wird was von mir zu hören kriegen, wenn er hier wieder auftaucht!"

Meredith sah jetzt verwundert von ihrem Teller auf. „Bist du nicht etwas hart zu ihm? Immerhin ist gerade erst seine Mutter gestorben. Und mit den ganzen Feiertagen hatte er bestimmt nicht alles so schnell regeln können." Mitfühlend blickte sie zu Izzie hinüber. „Ist es wegen Alex oder weil du einen Herzpatienten bekommen hast?"

Izzie erstarrte. "Woher weißt du davon?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Gerüchteküche." Meredith biss wieder herzhaft in ihren Toast. Als sie Izzies Gesichtsausdruck sah, schluckte sie schnell unter. „Es hatte sich relativ schnell herumgesprochen, dass du wieder mit einem Herzpatienten zu tun hast. Kommst du damit klar?"

"Jetzt fängst du auch noch davon an." Izzie rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Es geht mir gut, okay? Ich bin darüber hinweg was geschehen ist. Ich denke schon seit Wochen nicht mehr an Denny. Ich habe alles im Griff. Ihr braucht mich nicht zu bewachen, wie einen Schwerverbrecher!" Sie spürte, wie sie allmählich die Haltung verlor. "Ich werde keine LVAD Leitungen mehr durchschneiden. Ich ... es geht mir gut ... bestens ... perfekt ..." Sie brach ab als ihr Stimme versagte. Dicke Tränen kullerten dabei über ihre Wangen.

„Izzie." Meredith stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging um den Tisch herum, damit sie sich neben ihre Mitbewohnerin setzen konnte. „Wir sind nur besorgt um dich, weil das mit Denny eine große Sache war, die man nicht so einfach wegsteckt." Sie legte einen Arm um Izzies Schulter. „Egal was ist, wir sind für dich da. Auch Alex wenn er wieder zurückkommt."

„Ich dachte, dass ich es kann. Ich dachte, dass ich soweit wäre", sagte sie unter Schluchzen. "Aber als ich ihn heute dort liegen sah, da kamen diese quälenden Erinnerungen wieder hoch." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith mit tränenfeuchten Augen an. "Was ist, wenn mir ein Fehler unterläuft und er stirbt? Werden nicht alle denken, dass ich ihn absichtlich getötet habe?"

„Niemand wird es denken." Meredith schluckte kurz. „Vielleicht werden ein paar so denken. Aber diejenigen, die dich kennen, werden nie zu so einer absurden Schlussfolgerung gelangen. Wenn er sterben sollte, dann weil er krank ist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und nahm tief Luft. „So wie Denny gestorben ist, weil er krank war."

Izzie befreite sich vorsichtig aus Merediths Umarmung und stand auf. "Ich bin müde", sagte sie erschöpft. "Gute Nacht, Meredith, und ... danke!"

Izzie ging den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer, doch als sie an Alex' Zimmer vorbei kam, stoppte sie. Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete sie die Tür und tastete sich in der Dunkelheit langsam Richtung Bett. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Und auch wenn er weit fort war, hier spürte sie seine Anwesenheit. Sie krabbelte ins Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen. Ein leichter Duft seines Aftershaves ging davon aus, und Izzie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er jetzt neben ihr liegen und seinen Arm um ihre Taille legen würde. Aber würde es wirklich so sein, wenn er zurückkam? Würden sie dort anknüpfen können, wo sie am Tag seines Abflugs aufgehört hatten? Würden sie nach all den Schwierigkeiten und Hindernissen der letzen Monate wieder zusammenfinden? Izzie's Hände krallten sich um das Kissen und sie sog den Duft, der es umfing, tiefer ein. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass ihre Tränen das Kissen langsam durchnässten. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

**Das schlechte an einer neuen Lebenssituation ist, dass man nicht weiß, wo man hin geht. Das gute ist, dass man in diesem Prozess positiv überrascht werden kann. Wenn man es zulässt. Sich zu sehr an etwas veraltetem festzukrallen bedeutet auch, dass man niemals erfahren wird, ob es nicht noch etwas Besseres gibt (**_**George findet eine Broschüre über Adoptionen auf dem Tisch. Blättert desinteressiert durch und wirft sie wieder auf den Tisch. Callie beobachtet es traurig**_**). Auch wenn man mal einen Rückschlag erleidet, wenn man bestrebt ist, etwas in seinem Leben zu ändern (**_**Izzie schläft im Bett von Alex. Im Schlaf rollt ihr eine Träne über die Wange**_**.), so gibt es am Ende doch diese kleinen Momente, die all die Mühen etwas zu verändern, vergessen machen (**_**Meredith liegt in ihrem Bett. Ihr Handy klingelt und auf dem Display sieht man Dereks Namen. Lachend hebt sie ab und redet mit ihm**_


	13. Chapter 13

**4.13 – Collide **

_Collide _

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

**Oft plagen uns Zweifel, ob wir die Dinge richtig oder falsch anpacken. Dann kommt eine Phase des Zögerns. Wir überdenken unsere Handlungen (**_**George betrachtet sich abwesend seinen Ehering**_**). Wir hinterfragen unsere Motive (**_**Mark betritt hinter Cristina das Krankenhaus und sieht ihr nach**_**). Denn es fällt schwer, sich selbst objektiv zu beurteilen. Wenn man sich selbst zu kritisch betrachtet, sieht man sich oft in einem viel zu schlechten Bild **_**(Bailey sieht Izzie ins Krankenhaus kommen und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen**_**). Wir erkennen nicht das Gute, was aus selbst noch so kleinen Gesten hervorgehen kann (**_**Derek hilft Meredith aus dem Wagen**_**). Stattdessen warten wir lieber darauf, dass alles zusammenbricht, weil wir glauben etwas falsch angepackt zu haben.**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Miranda Bailey saß in ihrem Büro und las konzentriert in einigen Krankenakten, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür sie störte. "Ja, bitte?" sagte sie leicht unwirsch und schaute hoch.

"Störe ich?" 

"Richard!" rief Dr. Bailey erstaunt aus. "Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Es geht um Izzie Stevens." Chief Webber schloss die Tür und trat näher auf sie zu.

"Was ist mit Izzie?" Sie sah ihn nun mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Sie wissen, dass ich mich selten einmische, aber in diesem Fall bin ich der Meinung, dass sie voreilig gehandelt haben." Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm darauf ungefragt Platz.

Dr. Bailey legte die Akte, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte beiseite und sah ihn verstört an. "Ich verstehe nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen."

"Sie haben Dr. Stevens den Fall Gary Pierce übertragen", erklärte er. "Sie ist noch nicht soweit." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass wir es langsam mit ihr angehen lassen wollen." Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich nun eine Unmutsfalte gebildet.

"Langsam angehen?" Dr. Bailey's Gesicht hatte sich ebenfalls verdüstert. "Wie viel Jahre soll sie warten, bis sie wieder einen Fall dieser Art zugetragen bekommt?" fragte sie ironisch. "2 Jahre, 3, 4 ...?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Stevens hat mir versichert, dass sie soweit ist. Und ich hätte ihr diese Verantwortung nicht übertragen, wenn ich anderer Meinung gewesen wäre", verteidigte sie ihr Handeln. "Außerdem hat sie nicht die alleinige Verantwortung."

"Wer arbeitet noch an dem Fall?" fragte er nach.

"Dr. Yang. Und man kann von ihr ja nicht gerade behaupten, dass sie mit ihren Patienten enge Bindungen eingeht." Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Sie ist neutral. Was ich in diesem Fall nur positiv finde."

"Dr. Yang ..." Dr. Webber ließ den Namen langsam über seine Zunge abrollen. "Ich weiß nicht ..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sie ist eine hervorragende Ärztin, aber als Aufpasser für Izzie Stevens völlig ungeeignet."

"Wen schlagen sie sonst vor?" fragte Dr. Bailey nun sichtlich genervt. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man ihre Kompetenzen in Frage stellte.

Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Wie wäre es mit Karev?" schlug er dann vor. Soweit ich weiß arbeitete er doch auch schon mit ihr zusammen am Duquette Fall."

"Er ist noch im Urlaub", gab sie knapp zur Antwort.

"Ich meinte natürlich, wenn er wieder zurück ist." Er sah sie fragend an. "Hat er sich mal bei ihnen gemeldet?"

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Er rief heute an und teilte mir mit, dass er bereits auf dem Rückweg sei. Morgen oder übermorgen wird er seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen können."

Dr. Webber nickte zufrieden. "Gut. Dann teilen sie ihm bitte mit, dass er die nächste Zeit auf der Kardiologie beschäftigt sein wird. Er soll Stevens wie einen Schatten verfolgen und sie bewachen, bei allem was sie tut."

Dr. Bailey verzog das Gesicht. Sie freute sich nicht gerade darauf, Izzie mitzuteilen, dass man ihr wieder einen Aufpasser an die Seite stellte. Und sie war sehr im Zweifel, ob Alex der geeignete Mann für diesen Job war. Sie konnte sich irren, aber ihr innerstes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass die beiden sich auch derzeit privat nicht so gut verstanden. Was ein Zusammenarbeiten eher erschweren als erleichtern würde. "Sir ... ich weiß nicht, ob Karev wirklich geeignet ist, um Stevens ..." wagte sie einen zaghaften Einwand. Doch ihre Bedenken wurden von ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung beiseite gefegt.

"Das war keine Bitte, Miranda, das war eine Anordnung!" sagte er in entschlossenem Tonfall. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Stevens weiterhin alleine Kontakt zu dem Patienten hat. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Sie nickte. "Vollkommen klar."

"Also dann wäre das ja geklärt." Er stand auf. "Wir sehen uns später, Miranda." Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung verließ er das Büro.

Laut seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihren Akten zu. Doch so richtig konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie erschüttert damals alle über Denny Duquette's Tod gewesen waren. Und das Izzie Stevens damals maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen war, hatte wie ein Lauffeuer im Krankenhaus die Runde gemacht. Über ein Jahr war seitdem vergangen, und Izzie hatte sich in dieser Zeit voll rehabilitieren können. Es tat weh, nun zu sehen, dass sie doppelt bestraft wurde für das, was sie einmal getan hatte. Sie schreckte hoch, als ihr Pieper plötzlich ansprang. "911" - ein Notfall" Sie sprang auf und verließ eilig das Büro.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith war schon auf dem Weg zur Kinderintensiv, um ihren kleinen Patienten weiter zu betreuen. Sie beobachtete wie Derek Mark in einen Behandlungsraum zerrte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Etwas verwundert blieb sie stehen. Kurz darauf eilte Mark lachend aus dem Raum wieder heraus. Sie trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere, ob sie nachsehen sollte, was vor sich ging. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Derek ihr mit Sicherheit etwas gesagt hätte, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmen würde. Gerade als sie weggehen wollte, spurtete Mark an ihr vorbei zurück in den Behandlungsraum. Wieder zögerte sie kurz, dann entschloss sie sich hinein zu gehen. Immerhin war es Derek, der ihr gesagt hat, wie wichtig es sei, keine Geheimnisse zu haben. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür.

„Könntest du das verdammte Ding endlich reinrammen?" Sie hörte Dereks frustrierte Stimme.

„Hey, ich will das genießen." Marks Stimme hingegen klang heiter. 

Meredith öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und riss die Augen auf. Vor sich sah sie Derek mit herunter gelassener Hose über den Untersuchungstisch gebeugt. Hinter ihm stand Mark mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, ich störe wohl." Meredith hielt die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu dämpfen. Als Derek aufblickte und sie erkannte, schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Könntest du bitte die Tür schließen, Mer?" Seine Stimme war durch die vorgehaltenen Hände kaum hörbar. Er hörte das schließen der Tür und murmelte ein noch unverständlicheres Danke.

„Auch wenn ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, ob ich wissen will, was das hier soll." Meredith fing wieder an zu lachen. „Was soll das hier?" Brachte sie es gerade noch heraus, bevor ihr vor Lachen die Tränen über das Gesicht rollten.

„Dein überaus intelligenter Freund hier." Mark grinste über das ganze Gesicht, während er demonstrativ auf Derek deutete. „…ist der festen Überzeugung gewesen, ein Waschbär-Flüsterer zu sein. Leider war der Waschbär anderer Meinung und hat ihn gekratzt. Jetzt braucht er eine Tetanusauffrischung." Er hielt eine Ampulle und eine Spritze hoch.

„Oh, du Armer." Meredith ging jetzt zu Derek und strich ihm durch die Haare. Sie glaubte von Derek ein gemurmeltes „wie peinlich" gehört zu haben, aber es hätte auch ein „ich bin dämlich" sein können. Noch einmal strich sie ihm durch die Haare, dann ging sie um den Tisch herum.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" Derek war plötzlich nach oben geschnellt und hielt Meredith am Arm fest.

„Ich will nur kontrollieren, ob Mark auch alles richtig macht." Sie grinste ihn an und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Das kannst du auch hier vorne. Außerdem kannst du mir die Hand halten, während er mir die Spritze gibt." Es sah sie flehentlich an, doch Meredith schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn von da hinten besser beobachten kann." Lachend löste sie Dereks Hand von ihrem Arm und gesellte sich zu Mark, der inzwischen die Spritze aufgezogen hatte.

„Dafür schuldest du mir was, Shep." Mark desinfizierte eine kleine Stelle auf Dereks Hintern. Dann sah er zu Meredith hinüber. „Oder willst du?" Er hielt ihr die Spritze hin.

„Nein, ich genieße lieber die Aussicht." Meredith zwinkerte ihm zu, weswegen Mark zu lachen anfing. Sie lehnte sich jetzt gegen einen Arm und verschränkte vergnügt die Arme vor der Brust.

Derek stöhnte frustriert auf. „Könnten wir das endlich hinter uns bringen?"

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an. Es könnte schlimmer sein." Mark machte heftige Ausholbewegung, weswegen Meredith wieder zu lachen anfing. In dem Moment wurde erneut die Tür geöffnet. Alle starrten erschrocken auf den Eindringling.

„Es ist schlimmer." Murmelte Derek, bevor er wieder sein Gesicht hinter den Händen versteckte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, endlich aus dem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

„Was geht hier vor?" Bailey stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte. Sie sah Mark und Meredith abwechselnd an.

„Er braucht eine Tetanusimpfung und ich bin zu seiner Unterstützung hier." Meredith deutete auf Derek, der verzweifelt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Da Bailey noch immer skeptisch aussah, hielt Mark die vorbereitete Spritze in die Luft, während Meredith wieder neben Derek stand und ihm durch die Haare strich.

„Dr. Grey, wenn sie fertig sind mit Händchen halten, dann gehen sie sofort zur Kinderintensiv. Die haben schon eine Vermisstenanzeige gestellt. Und sie." Bailey deutete mit einem Finger auf Mark. „.. machen ihre Sache ordentlich." Sie sah auf Derek hinunter, der sein Gesicht noch immer versteckt hatte und holte ein paar Mal aus, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann verließ sie kopfschüttelnd den Behandlungsraum.

Bevor der nächste den Behandlungsraum betreten konnte, jagte Mark die Spritze in Dereks Hintern, der überrascht zuckte. „Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können." Knurrte Derek und drehte sich zu Mark um, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Während sich Derek aufrichtete zog er schnell seine Hose hoch und schnürte sie wieder zu. Er sah zu Meredith hinüber und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Nachdem sie wieder voneinander gelassen hatten, lächelte sie ihn an. „Du warst sehr tapfer, aber ich denke, dass ich heute Abend mit dir mitgehen muss, um diesen Waschbären höchst persönlich zu vertreiben."

Wieder setzte Derek an, etwas zu sagen, doch dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Merediths Pager, kurz darauf ertönte auch seiner und danach der von Mark. Alarmiert schauten sie auf die Nachricht, die von Bailey stammte und sie aufforderte, endlich an die Arbeit zu gehen. Bevor sie noch mehr Ärger bekamen, eilten sie amüsiert aus dem Behandlungsraum.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie öffnete die Tür zu Gary Pierce's Krankenzimmer und ging mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf sein Bett zu. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Pierce", sagte sie gut gelaunt. "Wie geht es ihnen heute?"

Gary Pierce setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. "Da kommt ja meine Lieblings-Ärztin wieder", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Izzie lachte. "Lassen sie das nicht Dr. Yang hören. Sie lässt sie dann zur Strafe 10 Liegestütze machen."

"Au weia!" Er rollte spielerisch theatralisch mit den Augen. "Die würden mich vermutlich umbringen, oder?"

Izzie nickte mitfühlend. "Vermutlich. Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir bald ein geeignetes Spenderherz für sie finden werden. Und bis dahin wird die Unterstützungspumpe ihrem Herzen helfen, seine Arbeit zu erledigen", erklärte sie.

"Mit der ich dann allerdings auch keine Liegestütze machen kann", bemerkte Gary schmunzelnd.

Izzie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. In so vielen Dingen erinnerte er sie an Denny. Gary Pierce besaß dieselbe Fähigkeit, Menschen sofort für sich einzunehmen durch seinen doppeldeutigen Humor und die Art zu flirten. Schon am ersten Tag hatte er ihr Komplimente gemacht und sie gefragt, ob sie schon vergeben wäre. Izzie hatte sich damals um Monate zurückversetzt gefühlt, was die Arbeit für sie nicht gerade leichter gemacht hatte. Denny's Präsenz war fast hautnah zu spüren gewesen in allem, was Gary getan oder gesagt hatte. Aber sie waren sich nur innerlich ähnlich. Äußerlich unterschieden sie sich wie Tag und Nacht. Gary war groß, schlank, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare und strahlend hellblaue Augen. Bevor er krank geworden war, hatte er als Musiker sein Geld verdient und versucht, sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser zu halten. Sie riss sich gewaltsam von ihren Gedanken los.

"Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", sagte sie. "Wir werden sie heute Nachmittag operieren, damit wir den Pumpenschlauch einsetzen können."

"Das nennen sie gute Neuigkeiten." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ich dachte, sie würden mich zum Essen einladen."

"Vielleicht danach", erwiderte Izzie schmunzelnd. "Vor der OP müssen sie nüchtern bleiben."

"Na, dann habe ich zumindest etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann", grinste er.

Izzie nickte. "Ich komme nachher noch einmal wieder. Dr. Yang wird gleich kommen und ihnen die einzelnen Schritte der OP genau erklären."

"Oh nein!" Er verdrehte wieder die Augen. "Sie wollen mich wirklich mit dieser Frau alleine lassen? Ich dachte, sie wollen, dass ich hier wieder lebend rauskomme."

Izzie wusste, dass es ein Scherz sein sollte, doch sie fühlte plötzlich einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Ja, sie wollte, dass er hier wieder lebend rauskam. Sie wollte, dass es diesmal anders laufen sollte als bei Denny. Denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie es verkraften würde, noch mal einen Menschen so sterben zu sehen, wie ihn. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie wandte sich zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu ihm um. Alex' Worte kamen ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. "Es wird alles gut", sagte sie leise, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und den Raum endgültig verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

George verließ den Aufzug und ging nach einem kurzen Zögern weiter Richtung Säuglingsstation. Er wusste nicht, wieso er plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, sich im Kreise von Schwangeren, werdenden Väter und Neugeborenen zu bewegen. Schließlich würde er nie erfahren, wie es ist, die Geburt des eigenes Kindes mit zu erleben an der Seite der Frau, die man liebte. Aber sein Weg hatte ihn automatisch hierher geführt. Und nun stand er vor dem Glasfenster, dass die Neugeborenen von den Eltern und Gästen trennte und starrte auf die kleinen hilflosen, schreienden Wesen, deren Leben erst gerade begonnen hatte. Er fühlte mit einem Mal einen tiefen Schmerz in seinem Herzen und es bereitete ihm Mühe, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die in seine Augen schossen.

Meredith war eigentlich wieder auf dem Weg zur Kinderintensiv, doch nach kurzem Zögern änderte sie ihre Richtung und lief die Treppen hinauf. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie für die Fachrichtung der Neonatalchirurgie nicht geeignet war. Sie arbeitete zwar gerne mit Kindern, aber eigentlich sah sie es lieber, wenn nur ab und zu so ein kleines unschuldiges Wesen ihre Hilfe benötigte. Statt der Kinderintensiv steuerte sie deswegen zur Neugeborenenstation. Sie hatte es schon im ersten Jahr unglaublich entspannend empfunden, sich die Neugeborenen zu betrachten. Als sie sich der Glasscheibe näherte, sah sie George davor stehen. Anhand seiner Körperhaltung erkannte sie, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und kam neben ihm zum Stehen. Nach kurzem Überlegen richtete sie ihren Blick von George weg in Richtung der Neugeborenen.

„Sie haben noch immer den gleichen Effekt. Findest du nicht?" Sie drehte den Kopf nur leicht zur Seite, um seine Reaktion mitzubekommen.

"Meredith!" Er schaute erschrocken hoch und wischte sich schnell über die Augen. "Was tust du hier?"

„Ich suche mir ein Baby aus." Sie schaute wieder zu den kleinen schreienden Bündeln und strahlte über das Gesicht. „Das dritte von rechts in der hinteren Reihe. Oder wenn ich einen Jungen mitnehmen könnte dann der zweite von links in der ersten Reihe. Ich tendiere aber zu der Kleinen da hinten."

George drehte sich abrupt um und presste seinen Rücken gegen die Scheibe und starrte geradeaus, um Meredith nicht angucken zu müssen. "Callie und ich waren bei Dr. Montgomery in dieser ... dieser Oceanside Clinic, weil Callie einfach nicht schwanger werden wollte", sagte er ruhig. "Wir dachten erst, es würde an ihr liegen." Er lachte freudlos auf. "Dabei bin ich der Loser." Er schloss die Augen und krampfte die Hände zusammen. "Ich bin unfruchtbar, Meredith!"

Meredith hielt ihre Augen auf die Neugeborenen gerichtet. Für einen Moment war sie ohnehin sprachlos und wusste nicht, was sie George tröstendes sagen könnte. Tief durchatmend sah sie George an. „Nur weil du unfruchtbar bist, heißt es nicht, dass du ein Loser bist, George." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du bist nicht der einzige, dem es so geht. Habt ihr über Alternativen wie Adoption nachgedacht? Auch wenn es ein eigenes Kind nicht ersetzen kann, so ist es doch eine Überlegung wert."

Er nickte. "Ja, Callie brachte neulich so ein Formular an. Wir haben uns auf die Liste setzen lassen." Er seufzte leise. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wieso keine der Frauen, mit denen ich ohne Verhütung geschlafen habe, schwanger geworden sind", murmelte er leise. "Olivia ... du ... Izzie ..." Er drehte sich langsam wieder um und starrte gegen die Scheibe.

Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt doch, dass das von unserer Seite auch nicht zu jedem Zeitpunkt im Monat möglich ist." Sie hielt plötzlich inne und sah entgeistert zu George hinüber. „Moment mal. Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Du und Izzie?" Sie schnappte hektisch nach Luft. „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du mit Izzie was hattest, als du und ich… als wir…" Sie brach ab, weil ihr die Worte fehlten und starrte George mit großen Augen an.

"Du ... sie hatte es dir nicht erzählt?" fragte er ungläubig. Schnell senkte er den Kopf. "Ich dachte, dass du und Cristina damals ..." Er brach ab und stöhnte leise. "Es war die Nacht, wo ich Streit mit Callie hatte und sie mich aus dem Hotelzimmer geworfen hatte. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe die Nacht dann bei euch verbracht." Er hob den Kopf und sah Meredith an. "Nur eine Nacht! Wir waren beide betrunken, und wir wussten nicht, was wir taten."

„Oh." Meredith drehte sich wieder zu den Neugeborenen um. Sie lächelte, als sie die ausgestreckten Ärmchen und Beinchen sah. Doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Ich nehme an, dass Callie nichts davon weiß." Seufzend sah sie zu George. „Keine Angst, ich urteile nicht darüber. Ich habe selbst im betrunkenen Zustand Sachen gemacht, auf die ich nicht stolz bin." Etwas nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich das jetzt frage, aber dieser Kinderwunsch. Geht der wirklich von euch beiden aus?"

"Wieso fragst du mich das?" George sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Meredith ehrlich. „Es ist ein Gefühl. Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, dass du vielleicht nur zugestimmt hast, weil du dich schuldig fühlst. Ich kann mich irren. Vermutlich irre ich mich auch." Sie sah George peinlich berührt an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich irre mich bestimmt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen tollen Vater abgeben wirst."

George blies langsam die Luft aus. "Ich habe Izzie gegenüber zugegeben, dass es ein Fehler war, so überstürzt zu heiraten", sagte er zögernd. "Sie hatte mit allem Recht, was sie über mich und Callie gesagt hatte. Ich habe es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen."

Meredith sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Nur weil du einen Fehler begangen hast, heißt es doch nicht, dass alles falsch war. Sie mich an. Man erhält immer eine zweite oder sogar eine dritte Chance. Und wenn es sich damals richtig angefühlt hat Callie zu heiraten, dann war es das womöglich auch."

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über seinen Lippen. "Wieso konntest du dich damals nicht in mich verlieben?" fragte er schmunzelnd. "Ich bin sicher, du wärst die perfekte Frau für mich gewesen." Er knuffte sie leicht in die Seite. "Danke, Meredith! Es geht mir jetzt schon viel besser."

Meredith lachte leise auf. „Glaub mir, damals hätte ich mir auch nichts sehnlicher als das gewünscht. Und wenn du das jemals Derek sagen solltest, dann hetze ich Cristina auf dich." Sie sah wieder zu den Neugeborenen. „Glaubst du, dass es auffällt, wenn ich mir eines mitnehme?"

George lachte über Merediths Kommentare. "Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, weißt du das? Dein Derek soll bloß gut auf dich aufpassen. Du bist das Beste, was einem Mann passieren kann", fügte er leiser hinzu. Er grinste sie noch einmal verschmitzt an, drehte sich dann um und ging in die Richtung zurück aus der er gekommen war.

Meredith schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie verharrte noch ein paar Momente vor der Scheibe, dann verabschiedete sie sich schweren Herzens von den kleinen Bündeln und ging zurück an die Arbeit.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek war auf dem Weg von der Kinderintensiv zu den OP Sälen. Er war erleichtert, dass sich der Hirndruck seines kleinen Patienten wieder normalisiert hat und eine weitere Operation nicht mehr notwendig war. Jetzt wollte er sich einen Überblick verschaffen, ob er genügend Zeit für ein Mittagessen hatte oder er sich nur einen kleinen Snack besorgen konnte. Vor dem OP Plan stand Dr. Bailey, die verbissen auf die Tafel starrte. Er stellte sich wortlos neben sie und studierte die Zeiten, wann er wieder den OP zur Verfügung hatte. Schnell hatte er ausgemacht, dass es zu einem längeren Mittagessen reichen würde. Als nächstes betrachtete er sich die OPs von Dr. Evans. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie nur kleine Prozeduren am Nachmittag hatte. Da er nicht gerne alleine essen wollte, konnte er Meredith ruhigen Gewissens fragen, ob sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde. Ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und er sah zu seiner Kollegin hinüber, die noch immer den Plan vor sich studierte.

„Es gibt nichts Schöneres als einen ausgeglichenen OP Plan." Er grinste sie breit an, doch sie nahm ihn nicht wirklich war. Derek zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich von ihr weg, da er nach Meredith suchen wollte.

„Dr. Shepherd?" Brach schließlich Bailey ihr Schweigen.

Derek drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie überrascht an. „Dr. Bailey."

„Ich hätte da eine Frage an sie." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, da sie nicht wollte, dass jeder mitbekam, was sie mit ihm besprechen wollte. Als sie sein Nicken vernahm, holte sie tief Luft. „Was für einen Eindruck haben sie von Dr. Stevens?"

Da er nicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet hatte, zeichneten sich leichte Denkfalten auf seiner Stirn ab. „Ich weiß nicht so ganz, was sie von mir wissen wollen. Aber ich habe mit Dr. Stevens momentan nicht so viel zu tun."

„Oh." Sie räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Ich weiß, dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht so oft mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet haben. Aber sie sind privat etwas näher an ihr dran und ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich in Ordnung ist, sie das zu fragen." Wieder holte sie tief Luft. „Trotzdem würde es mich interessieren, welchen Eindruck sie derzeit auf sie macht."

Allmählich dämmerte es Derek, worauf Bailey hinaus wollte. „Wenn sie ihren aktuellen Fall meinen. Meredith und ich lassen es sehr langsam angehen, weswegen ich Izzie auch nur auf der Arbeit sehe."

„Verstehe." Etwas resigniert ließ sie die Schultern hängen. „Es ist nur… ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war, sie wieder auf so einen Fall anzusetzen."

„Manchmal ist es besser, einfach ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Sie wäre früher oder später wieder mit einem ähnlichen Fall konfrontiert worden." Er blickte in ein noch immer besorgt aussehendes Gesicht und atmete tief aus. „Wir können sie jetzt noch unterstützen. Irgendwann muss sie alleine diese Entscheidungen treffen."

„Ich weiß." Nickte Bailey ihm zu. „Es ist nur dieses Gefühl, dass es zu früh für sie ist."

„Wenn ein Rennfahrer einen Unfall hatte, dann muss er sich sofort wieder hinter das Lenkrad setzen, weil er sonst nie wieder Rennen fahren kann. Und wenn wir als Chirurgen nicht sofort wieder in den OP kommen, dann werden auch bei uns die Selbstzweifel zu groß." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle das gleiche gemacht." Wieder nickte sie ihm zu, woraufhin er sie schief angrinste. „Und jetzt muss ich meine Freundin fragen, ob sie mit mir essen geht, sonst klappt das auch nicht. Sie sehen. Je früher, desto besser."

Sie nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Dann will ich sie nicht länger aufhalten." Sie rollte mit den Augen, da er sie noch immer breit angrinste. Dann drehte sie sich um, und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm. „Danke, das hat mir wirklich geholfen." Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Und mit Hosen sind sie auch deutlich besser zu ertragen als ohne." 

Derek lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gern geschehen." Damit drehten er sich um und ging den Flur hinunter.

**Im Krankenhaus - Aufzug**

George stand vor den Aufzügen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass einer auf seiner Etage hielt, als er eine wohlvertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Da kannst du heute lange warten. Als ich vorhin unten war habe ich zwei Servicetechniker gesehen. Anscheinend ist der Aufzug defekt."

George drehte sich um und lächelte die junge Frau an, zu der die Stimme gehörte. "Nur weil du zwei Servicetechniker gesehen hast, heißt das noch lange nichts", sagte er schulterzuckend. "Vorhin funktionierten sie noch reibungslos."

Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, hielt der Aufzug und die Türen öffneten sich vor ihm und Lexie Grey. "Nach ihnen, meine Dame!" George machte eine galante Verbeugung vor ihr und grinste dabei verschmitzt.

Doch Lexie zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht ..." sagte sie unsicher. "Ich glaube, ich nehme doch lieber die Treppe."

"Nun komm schon, Lexie! Was soll schon groß passieren? Es sind nur ein paar Etagen." Er ging vor und machte eine Geste, dass auch sie eintreten sollte.

Widerwillig betrat Lexie den Aufzug und drückte fest die Akte an ihren Körper, die sie in der Hand hielt.

"Na also." George nickte zufrieden. "Wohin willst du?"

"In den Keller." Lexie atmete tief ein und aus, als sich die Türen schlossen.

George sah sie amüsiert von der Seite an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Angst vor Aufzügen hast."

Sie räusperte sich nervös. "Ja, schon als kleines Kind hatte ich Angst, wenn ich alleine in den Keller musste. Und Aufzüge sind der absolute Horror."

"War euer Keller so eng?" fragte George mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er beobachtete, wie Lexie zunehmend nervöser wurde, als der Fahrstuhl langsam anfuhr. "Wie bist du eigentlich bisher hier von Etage zu Etage gekommen, wenn du Angst vor Aufzügen hast?" fragte er neugierig.

Lexie lächelte gequält. "Zum Glück gibt es das Treppenhaus. Bisher ... bisher habe ich noch keinem davon erzählt."

"Dann teilen wir also jetzt ein Geheimnis?" George lächelte.

Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als es einen heftigen Ruck gab und der Aufzug stehen blieb. Verwirrt sah er zur Anzeigetafel hinüber. "Das ist hier aber nicht der Keller", stellte er fest.

"Was ... was ist los? Wieso fahren wir nicht?" Lexie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken und ihre Hände feucht wurden.

"Nur die Ruhe", versuchte George sie zu beruhigen. "Es geht sicher gleich weiter." Er begann auf den verschiedenen Knöpfen herum zu drücken, doch nichts tat sich. Beunruhigt registrierte er, dass Lexie immer bleicher wurde und sie anfing, unregelmäßiger zu atmen.

Sie ging zur Tür und versuchte die beiden Türhälften mit ihren klammen, zittrigen Fingern auseinander zu ziehen. Die Luft wurde auf einmal merkwürdig dünn, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob der Boden unter ihr schwanken würde.

Obwohl George kein Psychologe war erkannte er, dass Lexie gerade einen Panikanfall hatte. "Ruhig atmen, ganz ruhig atmen!" ordnete er an, während er auf den Notsprechknopf drückte. "Ich hänge hier fest zwischen der 3. und 4. Etage mit einer Patientin, die eine Panikattacke hat", rief er in den Lautsprecher hinein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihn überhaupt jemand hörte, denn es war nur ein Knacken zu hören. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Lexie langsam an der Fahrstuhlwand hinabrutschte, während sie, wie bei einem Erstickungsanfall, nach Luft rang und ihr ganzer Körper vor Zittern bebte.

Schnell zog er seinen Kittel aus, formte aus dem unteren Teil eine Art Beutel und bewegte sich zu ihr hinüber. "Ich bin hier ... keine Angst!" sagte er eindringlich und stülpte ihr mit einer Hand den Beutel über Mund und Nase, während er sie von hinten stützte, damit sie aufrechter kam. "Atme!" forderte er sie auf. "Tief einatmen und ausatmen, und noch mal von vorne ..." gab er den Takt vor, während er mit seiner freien Hand über Lexie's Kopf und Stirn strich. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch allmählich spürte er, dass sich ihr Körper entspannte und ihr Atem ruhiger ging. "Alles okay?" Er hielt sie nach wie vor in seinen Armen, als sie langsam die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.

"Was ... was war das?" stotterte sie verwirrt.

"Du hattest einen Panikanfall, verursacht durch Hyperventilation", erklärte George ruhig.

Lexie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und rappelte sich hoch. Verlegen nestelte sie an ihrem Kittel herum. "Danke, George! Jetzt kann ich dich offiziell meinen Lebensretter nennen." Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

Für einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, und sie bewegten sich langsam aufeinander zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter fehlten, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren würden. Erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander, als sich der Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung setzte und nach kurzem Fahren wieder im Keller hielt. 

"Danke noch mal für alles, George", sagte Lexie leise und schaute verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Noch bevor George etwas erwidern konnte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und entschwand hinter einer Ecke.

Schweratmend lehnte er sich an die Fahrstuhlwand. Er wusste, wenn sich der Fahrstuhl nicht in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, dann hätten sie sich geküsst. Er hatte Lexie's sehnsüchtigem Blick nur schwer standhalten können. Doch ein Kuss zwischen ihm und Lexie würde die Sache zwischen ihm und Callie noch komplizierter machen. Und sie hatten schon genug Probleme, mit denen sie kämpfen mussten. Es wäre also falsch gewesen, seinem Gefühl nachzugeben, versuchte er sich zu suggerieren. Doch wenn es ein Fehler gewesen wäre, wieso fühlte es sich dann nicht schuldig? Seufzend drückte George auf den Knopf für die 1. Etage und sah nachdenklich zu, wie sich die Türen schlossen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleide **

Cristina stand neben in der Umkleidekabine neben ihrem geöffneten Schrank. Sie hatte bereits ihre OP Hose ausgezogen und hielt nun ihre Jeans vor sich. Da sie tief in Gedanken war, hörte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich ausgelaugt, so dass sie Meredith, die inzwischen neben ihr stand gar nicht registrierte. Erst als Meredith ihren Schrank polternd aufriss, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Ihr wurde schnell bewusst wo sie sich befand und was sie eigentlich vorhatte. Fast mechanisch zog sie ihre Hose an und wechselte auch ihr Oberteil. Neben ihr hatte Meredith sich bereits komplett umgezogen und kramte in ihrem Schrank nach etwas. Als sie endlich eine kleine Parfümflasche gefunden hatte, lächelte sie. Nachdem sie dezent von der Flasche gebrauch gemacht hatte, legte sie es wieder zurück und blickte zu Cristina hinüber, die sie erstaunt ansah.

„Was?" Da sie keine Antwort bekam, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und kramte jetzt in ihrer Handtasche herum.

„Seit wann bist du denn so… seit wann bist du Izzie?" Cristina schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Was meinst du?" Meredith sah verwundert auf und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Da Cristina nur mit ihren Händen gestikulierte, wurde sie noch konfuser. „Wenn du mir sagen würdest, was du meinst, kämen wir schneller voran. Denn ich muss dir leider sagen, dass deine zweite Karriere als Pantomime scheitern wird."

Christina seufzte laut auf. „Dieses Mädchen Getue mit sich darüber freuen, wenn das Parfüm zur Kleidung passt. Mir fehlt die Freundin, mit der ich abends in eine verrauchte Kneipe gehen kann, wo es keinem auffällt, ob man sich eingenebelt hat oder nicht."   
„Diese Freundin hat jetzt einen Freund und will sich dementsprechend zurecht machen. Denn ihm fällt es auf. Bevor wir in die verrauchte Kneipe gehen." Meredith steckte ihren Kopf wieder mehr oder weniger in ihre Handtasche hinein, da sie noch immer nicht gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte. Nach wenigen Momenten, strahlte ihr Gesicht wieder auf und sie zog einen Lippenstift heraus, denn sie auch gleich nutze. Cristina beobachtete das ganze mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass diese Freundin mit dem Freund heute nicht in die verrauchte Kneipe mitkommt?" Sie lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und wartete darauf, dass Meredith fertig war.

„Hatten wir was vereinbart?" Meredith steckte ihren Lippenstift wieder in die Tasche und sah entschuldigend zu Cristina hinüber. „Wenn, dann tut es mir so leid, aber ich habe Derek versprochen, mit ihm zu kommen."

„Nein, waren wir nicht." Christina wollte den Schrank zu knallen, doch sie hatte der Tür einen zu heftigen Stoß gegeben, so dass sie wieder aufsprang. In diesem Zuge, fiel ihr Stethoskop von dem kleinen Haken hinunter. Frustriert griff sie danach und setzte sich anschließend auf eine kleine Bank.

Meredith setzte sich sofort neben sie und sah sie besorgt an. „Cris, was ist los?"

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein?" Da sie nur einen blanken Gesichtsausdruck als Antwort bekam, atmete Cristina tief durch. „Ich meine das mit dir und Derek. Oder besser, dass man dich nicht mehr ohne ihn sieht."

„Oh." Meredith sah vor sich auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich will das nicht vermasseln mit ihm. Außerdem habe ich ihn gerne um mich. Cris, ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen." Sie sah ihre Freundin mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich kann dich schon verstehen Mach dir also nicht ins Hemd. Das könntest du mit deinem besten Parfüm nicht überdecken." Sie grinste Meredith schief an, die erleichtert aufatmete und darüber schmunzeln musste.

„Ich kann Derek nicht versetzen, aber er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir noch kurz in diese verrauchte Kneipe gehen." Meredith stand wieder von der Bank auf. Aus dem Schrank holte sie ihre Jacke und zog sie sich über, danach schloss sie ihren Schrank. Sie sah zu Cristina hinüber, die noch immer auf der Bank saß. „Also was ist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das mit seinen Plänen für den Abend deckt." Cristina ging jetzt zu ihrem Schrank und legte ihr Stethoskop wieder hinein. Etwas weniger schwungvoll stieß sie die Schranktür an, die dieses Mal auch geschlossen blieb.

„Nach heute Morgen frisst er mir aus der Hand. Ich hätte da eine äußerst interessante Geschichte." Meredith musste bei dem Gedanken an den Morgen laut lachen. Als sie in das verwirrte Gesicht von Cristina blickte, beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. „Wenn ich es dir sofort erzähle, dann kann ich es nicht mehr als Druckmittel verwenden. Außerdem wird er nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir noch kurz rüber zu Joe gehen."

„Du erzählst es mir aber irgendwann?" Cristina hob etwas die Augenbraue. Nachdem Meredith heftig mit dem Kopf nickte und breit grinste, schwang sie sich ihre Tasche um die Schulter. „Na dann los. Ich will schon mal das Gesicht von McDreamy sehen, wenn du ihm das androhst." Sie zog eine lachende Meredith hinter sich her und sie verließen gemeinsam die Umkleidekabine.

**Merediths Haus**

Es war spät am Abend, als Izzie im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß, eine angebrochene Tafel Schokolade auf ihren Knien und wie gebannt die Handlung des Krimis verfolgte, der gerade im Fernseher lief. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch von draußen vernahm. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass es sich möglicherweise um Einbrecher handeln könnte. Ängstlich schaute sie sich um. Sie war ganz alleine im Haus, denn Meredith hatte es vorgezogen, die Nacht bei Derek im Wohnwagen zu verbringen. Langsam stand sie auf und suchte den Raum nervös nach etwas ab, dass sie als Waffe benutzen konnte, um sich gegen den Einbrecher zu verteidigen. Sie sah, dass eine angebrochene Flasche Rotwein auf dem Kamin stand. Izzie nahm die Flasche und schlich damit in den Flur. Es herrschte totale Finsternis - sowohl drinnen als auch draußen. Und Izzie tastete sich langsam vorwärts Richtung Eingangstür. Sie spürte, wie ihr vor Angst das Herz hart gegen die Rippen schlug. Nur schemenhaft konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen, die sich an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Sie hielt den Atem an und griff mit beiden Händen den Flaschenhals und führte die Flasche langsam über den Kopf, damit sie besser zuschlagen konnte. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete und der Flur kurze Zeit später mit Licht überflutet wurde. Nun erkannte sie, bei wem es sich um den vermeintlichen Einbrecher handelte.

"Alex ...!" stieß sie erschrocken hervor. Am ganzen Körper bebend ließ sie die Flasche langsam sinken und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. "Mein Gott, du hast mich erschreckt! Ich dachte du wärst ein Einbrecher."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Ich bin froh, dass du deinen Irrtum noch rechtzeitig bemerkt hast." Er schielte zu der Flasche hinüber, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. "Sonst hätten wir mein Wiedersehen im Krankenhaus feiern können", bemerkte er trocken.

Izzie nickte. Erst jetzt hatte sie die Gelegenheit, ihn genauer zu betrachten. Und was sie sah, war im höchsten Maße alarmierend. Er hatte stark abgenommen, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass seine Wangen eingefallen waren und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen stärker hervortreten ließen. Außerdem schien er sich längere Zeit nicht rasiert zu haben, denn er hatte mehr als nur einen 3-Tage-Bart.

Izzie's Willkommensgruß blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Stattdessen hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn zu halten und zu trösten. Aber sie blieb stehen und sah ihn abwartend an. War sie sich die ganze Zeit nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen, wo ihre Beziehung stand, dann war sie es jetzt. Sie standen wieder ganz am Anfang. Eine scheinbar endlose Zeit verging, in der keiner ein Wort sprach und sie sich nur anstarrten. Wie zwei Fremde, die sich das erste Mal auf einer öffentlichen Straße begegneten.

Izzie brach schließlich als erste das beklemmende Schweigen. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie leise.

"Gut." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Der Flieger hatte Verspätung. Deshalb komme ich erst jetzt. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Schon gut." Sie zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. "Du hättest einen von uns anrufen können, damit wir dich vom Flughafen abholen." 

"Durch die Verspätung wusste ich selber nicht, wann wir ankommen würden." Er machte Anstalten, die Treppe hoch zu gehen.

"Alex!" Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Schon auf der Hälfte der Treppe drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um. "Ja?"

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" In ihrer Stimme klang Besorgnis mit.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, das wohl einem Lächeln ähneln sollte. "Wirklich", beteuerte er. "Ich bin nur müde. Der Flug war anstrengend und überhaupt alles ..." Er brach ab. "Wir reden morgen, okay?"

Izzie nickte. Mit traurigem Blick sah sie ihm hinterher, wie er Stufe für Stufe die Treppe nach oben nahm und sich dabei nicht einmal mehr nach ihr umdrehte. Er hatte erneut eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet, die diesmal noch dicker war, als alles, was sie jemals durchdrungen hatte. Er verschwieg etwas vor ihr, und er log sie an. Ein Blinder konnte erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie fragte sich, was bei ihm zuhause geschehen war, dass es ihn dermaßen mitgenommen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr vielleicht am nächsten Morgen erzählen würde, was ihn bedrückte.

Sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen aus seinem Leben. Nach dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss am Tag vor seinem Abflug hatte sie gehofft, dass nun das Eis gebrochen wäre. Sie hatte sich tief in ihrem Herzen gewünscht, dass sie von nun an ein Teil seines Lebens werden könnte. Meredith und Derek hatten es geschafft, ihre Probleme aus der Welt zu räumen. Sie waren wieder zusammen. Und Izzie hatte sich dasselbe auch für sich und Alex gewünscht. Doch nun war er weiter von ihr entfernt denn je. Die Tränen unterdrückend, die langsam in ihr hochstiegen, ging sie ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

**Es sind diese Zweifel, die uns langsam machen. Wegen ihnen weigern wir uns, spontan zu sein oder einfach auf unser Bauchgefühl zu hören. Dabei sagt es uns oft das richtige und wir würden nicht so oft in Selbstzweifeln ertrinken (**_**Callie ruft George an, der sein Handy nicht hört. Frustriert wirft sie das Telefon gegen die Wand**_**). Auch wenn uns das Bauchgefühl oftmals merkwürdig erscheint (**_**Cristina sitzt bei Joe. Mark kommt hinzu und setzt sich neben sie**_**), so trügt es doch nicht und wir werden eher auf den richtigen Weg geleitet (**_**George unterhält sich vor dem Krankenhaus mit Lexie**_**), als wenn wir es ignorieren würden. Denn am Ende vom Tage fügen sich die Dinge ohnehin so, wie sie sein sollen (**_**Derek und Meredith liegen eng umschlungen in Dereks Bett**_**), selbst wenn wir noch so hart dagegen gekämpft haben (**_**Alex und Izzie liegen in ihren Zimmern im Bett und starren mit offenen Augen die Decke an**_


	14. Chapter 14

**.14 – The Truth **

_The Truth_

So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth, if this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth

So this is you  
You're talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Just say it to me  
If this was ever real

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me

I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
and break my heart and soul inside  
I don't wanna live this lie

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts  
I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth, gimme' the truth  
Cause I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
Cause I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth[4x  
Cause I don't care no more, no

**Statistisch gesehen lügt jeder Mensch am Tag mehrere Male. Es handelt sich dabei in der Regel um Notlügen, die man seinem gegenüber erzählt, um dessen Gefühle nicht zu verletzen (**_**Meredith versucht Dr. Bailey zu überreden, sie nicht wieder für Dr. Evans einzuteilen**_**), doch das gelingt nicht immer. Denn wenn man seine Lüge nicht mehr aufrechterhalten kann (**_**George geht aus dem Hotelzimmer, ohne sich von Callie zu verabschieden**_**), dann schadet man der anderen Person mehr, als wenn man gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Doch bevor man lernt, andere nicht mehr zu belügen, muss man es erst fertig bringen, dass man sich selbst nichts mehr vormacht (**_**Izzie kommt aus der Dusche heraus und schreit auf, weil Alex im Badezimmer ist**_

**Im Krankenhaus**

Alex ging mit eiligen Schritten den Gang entlang bis zu Chief Webbers Büro und blieb dann einen Moment unschlüssig davor stehen, bevor er schließlich anklopfte.

"Herein!"

Er betrat den Raum und hob fragend die Augenbrauen, als er sah, dass der Chief nicht alleine im Raum war. Dr. Bailey saß ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Zögernd trat er näher. "Wenn es wegen der Verlängerung meines Urlaubs ist ..." begann er, doch Dr. Webber schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine Geste, dass er Platz nehmen sollte.

"Ich habe sie rufen lassen, weil wir etwas mit ihnen unter vier Augen besprechen wollen", erklärte Webber.

Alex nahm auf dem dargebotenen Stuhl Platz und sah zwischen Dr. Bailey und dem Chief mit rätselhaftem Blick hin und her. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Es geht um Izzie Stevens", übernahm Dr. Bailey die Wortführung. "Wir haben ihr vor einigen Tagen den Fall von Gary Pierce übertragen, einem jungen Mann, der auf der Kardiologie liegt und auf ein Spenderherz wartet", erklärte sie." Er wurde gestern operiert und bekam eine Herzunterstützungspumpe eingesetzt ..."

Alex' Kopf schnellte nach oben und er sah Dr. Bailey mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Sie haben was?!" fragte er ungläubig. "Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat, lassen sie sie wieder an so einem Fall arbeiten?" stieß er aufgebracht hervor.

"Beruhigen sie sich, Karev!" mischte sich nun auch Dr. Webber ein. "Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."

"Hat Izzie auch alles unter Kontrolle?" fragte er ironisch.

"Sie zweifeln meine Kompetenz an?" Chief Webber sah Alex mit herausfordernder Miene an.

"Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, was damals passiert ist", erwiderte er trocken.

"Sie können diesen Fall nicht mit dem damaligen vergleichen", warf Dr. Bailey ein. "Es handelte sich damals um ihren Verlobten. Sie war emotional involviert."

Alex runzelte die Stirn. "Ist sie das nicht bei allen Fällen gegenüber ihren Patienten?"

"Wenn sie auf Hannah Klein anspielen - Ja. Izzie war emotional involviert ... aber sie genauso", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern hinzu. "Soll ich ihnen deshalb verbieten, weiterhin mit Kindern zu arbeiten, nur weil ich befürchten muss, dass sie sich gefühlsmäßig zu stark engagieren?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind in erster Linie Ärzte ... Profis ... Wir haben gelernt mit unseren Gefühlen umzugehen. Und Izzie hat aus ihren Fehlern gelernt."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie schauen ihr doch nur bis vor die Stirn. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, wie es in ihr aussieht", stieß er hervor.

"Sie anscheinend schon", bemerkte Dr. Webber mit spöttischem Unterton.

Dr. Bailey stand auf und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne. "Meine Herren, so kommen wir nicht weiter! Wir sind nicht hier, um zu streiten. Wir wollen gemeinsam nach einer Lösung für unser Problem suchen." Sie wandte sich Alex zu. "Karev, ich weiß, dass sie derzeit eine schwierige Phase in ihrem Leben durchmachen. Der Tod ihrer Mutter ..."

"Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich gerade durchmache!" fiel er ihr ins Wort, sich mühsam beherrschend. "Und genauso wenig haben sie eine Ahnung, was Izzie gerade durchmacht, während sie wieder mit dem konfrontiert wird, was sie über ein Jahr versucht hat, zu vergessen!" Er schob den Stuhl zurück und ging zur Tür.

"Karev! Setzen sie sich!" Dr. Webber hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben. Eine Zornesfalte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. "Das ist Arbeitsverweigerung! Sie können nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen, während wir ihnen Arbeit zuteilen!"

Alex steckte seine Hände in die Kitteltaschen und ballte darin seine Fäuste. "Welche Aufgabe hatten sie mir zugedacht?" 

"Sie sollen mit Dr. Stevens an dem Fall arbeiten", erklärte der Chief nun etwas ruhiger. "Sie haben damals hervorragende Arbeit beim Duquette Fall geleistet. Und wir vertrauen ihnen."

"Beruhigend zu wissen", stieß Alex ironisch hervor.

"Wir haben sie ausgewählt, weil wir glauben, dass sie einen positiven Einfluss auf Dr.Stevens haben", warf Dr. Bailey ein.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. "So weit ich weiß konnte ich beim letzten Mal nicht verhindern, dass sie Denny Duquette's lebenserhaltenden Schlauch durchtrennt", bemerkte er spöttisch. "Das zu meinem positiven Einfluss auf Dr. Stevens."

Dr. Bailey sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt haben", begann sie zögernd. "Aber was die Sache mit Denny betrifft... Sie trifft keine Schuld daran, was Izzie getan hat."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Dr. Bailey glaubte für einen Moment, so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch der Eindruck war so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war. Als er sich beim nächsten Mal zur ihr wandte, hatte er wieder den gewohnten ironisch spöttischen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

"War es das? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte er ruhig.

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Sie haben verstanden, worin ihre Aufgabe besteht?" vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal.

Alex nickte schweigend.

"Gut." Sie nickte. "Hier ist die Akte des Patienten." Sie überreichte Alex Gary Pierce's Akte. "Dort steht alles Wissenswerte drin."

Sie sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er das Büro verließ. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir gerade den Grundstein für einen Waldbrand gelegt haben", murmelte sie leise.

Dr. Webber sah sie verwirrt an. "Wie meinen sie das, Miranda?" 

"Schon gut." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ich habe nur laut gedacht." Sie wandte sich zur Tür. "Einen schönen Tag noch, Richard!" Sie drückte die Tür auf und verließ das Büro.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek saß im Röntgenraum vor einem Monitor. Sein Blick fiel zwar auf den Bildschirm, aber er hatte schon vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört, die Strukturen des CT Bildes genauer zu betrachten. Zumal er ohnehin die Raumanforderung gleich erkannt hatte und wusste, was er zu machen hatte. Aber er nutzte die Stille des Raumes um sich zu sammeln. Noch immer hing ihm die lange Nacht im OP in den Beinen und die Müdigkeit war ihm deutlich anhand der dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen anzusehen. Wobei ihm weniger die körperliche Müdigkeit, die sein Beruf mit sich brachte und an die er sich längst gewöhnt hatte, zu schaffen machte. Vielmehr war es die Ohnmacht die ihn jedes Mal befiel, wenn er nach stundenlanger Arbeit im OP doch noch den Patienten auf der Intensivstation verlor.   
Langsam schärfte sich wieder sein Blick und die Strukturen des CT Bildes vor ihm wurde wieder klarer. Missmutig klickte er sich durch alle gemachten Ebenen und vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich bereits die Operation ab, die er am späten Nachmittag durchführen würde. Vorausgesetzt, dass nicht auch dieser Patient sterben würde. Frustriert seufzte er auf, während er die verschiedenen Ebenen rauf und runter fuhr, damit er sich die Ausmaße der Raumanforderung regelrecht in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Er hörte, wie sich im Hintergrund die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Kurz darauf stand Meredith neben ihm und sah mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf hinunter.

„Diese Frau ist unmöglich, Derek." Meredith lehnte sich jetzt gegen die Arbeitsfläche. In der Hand hielt sie mehrere Unterlagen, die sie etwas unwirsch neben sich legte. Da Derek nur kurz zu ihr aufsah und sich dann wieder auf den Monitor konzentrierte, runzelte Meredith leicht ihre Stirn. Sie gab ihm mit ihrer Fußspitze einen leichten Tritt gegen sein Schienbein, so dass sie wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Hast du nicht gehört? Sie ist unmöglich und lässt mich Arbeiten erledigen, die mehr zu einem Intern passen."

„Wer?" Derek sah sie genervt an.

„Wer wohl. Dr. Evans oder kennst du noch eine, die mir meine Arbeit erschweren will, nur weil wir zusammen sind?" Meredith rollte über Dereks scheinbare Unwissenheit etwas die Augen und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Sie hat mir nur Papierkram in die Hand gedrückt. Die Patienten sehe ich lediglich aus der Ferne." Sie deutete auf den kleinen Stapel an Papieren, den sie mitgebracht hatte. „Wie soll ich denn lernen, wenn ich nichts mit den Patienten zu tun habe?"

„Den Papierkram zu erledigen gehört auch zu unseren Aufgaben." Erwiderte Derek trocken und rieb sich seine müden Augen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du etwa auf ihrer Seite?" Meredith sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wenn du deine Aufgaben nicht richtig machst. Ja, dann bin ich auf ihrer Seite." Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er in die funkelnden Augen von Meredith, die ihn wütend ansah. „Was? Wenn du statt zu nörgeln einfach diese Unterlagen ausfüllen würdest, dann könntest du auch eine andere Aufgabe zugewiesen bekommen."

„Eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen, um meinem Freund einen guten Morgen zu wünschen." Sie sprang regelrecht von der Arbeitsfläche hinunter und klemmte sich die Papiere wieder unter den Arm.

„Und jetzt bist du sauer, weil ich ehrlich war?" Dereks Stimme hatte sich leicht gehoben.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer, weil du ehrlich warst. Ich bin sauer, weil ich wegen deinem Hintern Aufgaben aufgebrummt bekomme, bei denen ich nichts lerne." Sie wollte schon losstürmen, doch Derek hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen? Ich habe nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ich nichts von ihr will. Nur weil sie das nicht einsieht, musst du deinen Unmut nicht an mir auslassen." Frustriert seufzte er auf. „Ich werde auch keinen Kleinkrieg mit Dr. Evans anfangen, sondern bitte dich darum, das ganze professionell anzugehen. Sie wird schon irgendwann einsehen, dass sie mich nicht interessiert."

„Professionell?" Merediths Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Verärgert riss sie sich von Derek los, so dass ihr die Unterlagen fast hinunter fielen. Als Derek ihr helfen wollte, schlug sie seine Hand weg. „Dann sollten wir wohl auch professionell miteinander umgehen. In Zukunft können sie, Dr. Shepherd, ihre Hände bei sich behalten." 

„Meredith."

„Dr. Grey. Wir wollen doch professionell miteinander umgehen. Schon vergessen?" Sie drehte sich wieder von ihm weg und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Derek sank wieder auf dem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er wusste, dass der Tag nicht schlimmer werden konnte. Mit einem Blick zur Uhr erkannte seufzte er frustriert auf. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er sich einfach hier in diesem Raum verstecken konnte, doch bevor er weiter denken konnte, riss ihn sein Pager aus dem Tagtraum heraus. Als er die Nachricht darauf las, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er noch im Krankenhaus war oder bereits in der Hölle angekommen sei. Widerwillig stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Pädiatrie, wo er bereits von Dr. Evans erwartet wurde.

**Im Krankenhaus - Gary's Zimmer**

Alex warf sich sein Stethoskop um den Hals, mit dem er gerade Gary's Herz abgehört hatte und sah kurz zu Izzie hinüber, die gerade eine neue Infusionsflasche einhing. "Also ich mache dann mal eine Pause", sagte er knapp, während er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute. "Wenn etwas sein sollte, funk mich an." Er nickte Gary noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Krankenzimmer.

Gary ließ hörbar die Luft aus. "Mann, wenn man Luft schneiden könnte, dann bräuchte man hier ein Messer mit Spezialklinge", bemerkte er grinsend.

"Wie bitte?" Izzie sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ist er immer so schlecht gelaunt und kurz angebunden?" fragte Gary.

Izzie schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. Sie fragte sich selber, wieso Alex sich ihr gegenüber so abweisend verhielt und sie behandelte wie eine Lernschwester. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen, nahm sie sich vor. Es war fast so wie damals, nachdem sie wieder ins Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt war nach Denny's Tod und nur zuschauen durfte. Nicht einmal sprechen war ihr erlaubt und schon gar nicht, den Patienten zu berühren.

"Läuft irgendwas zwischen ihnen und dem Doc?" fragte Gary unvermittelt, nachdem er sie eine Weile nachdenklich angesehen hatte.

"Ob etwas zwischen ...?" Izzie räusperte sich verlegen. "Wieso denken sie, dass Dr. Karev und ich ...?" Sie brach ab und senkte den Kopf.

„Männliche Intuition?" Er lachte leise. „Wenn man so lange schon ans Bett gefesselt ist wie ich und den ganzen Tag nur noch 4 Wände um sich herum sieht, wird man sensibel für bestimmte Schwingungen."´

„Welche Schwingungen?" fragte Izzie und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Nun eben diese." Er verlieh seinen Worten Ausdruck, indem er wild mit den Armen gestikulierte und dabei die Augen verdrehte. „Gefühlskram wie ... Liebe ... Sehnsucht ... Verlangen ..."

„Oh nein .. nein", fiel ihm Izzie schnell ins Wort, bevor er seine Liste noch fortführen konnte. „Da liegen sie völlig falsch. Alex ... ich meine ... Dr. Karev und ich sind nur gute Freunde", stotterte sie während sie nervös an ihrem Kittel herumnestelte. Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss, als Gary sie amüsiert ansah.

„Sie lügen", stellte er simpel fest. „Aber sie sehen einfach bezaubernd aus, wenn sie lügen."

„Ich ... wir wohnen zusammen ... ich meine ..." Sie unterbrach den Satz und suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Wir wohnen in einer Art WG zusammen. Jeder geht seine eigenen Wege."

„Schade", ließ Gary unvermittelt fallen und grinste.

"Was?" Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn zu fragen, was er damit meinte, weil sich die Tür öffnete und Alex herein trat.

"So, Pause beendet." Er sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. "Irgendwelche besonderen Vorfälle?" fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war die Spannung im Raum nicht entgangen.

Izzie räusperte sich nervös, während sie es vermied, ihn anzusehen. "Nein, alles ok." Sie hob nun doch den Kopf und verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Gleiches Recht für alle. Ich werde dann auch mal eine Pause machen." Sie warf Gary einen flehenden Blick zu, mit dem sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er nichts von ihrem Gespräch an Alex weitergeben sollte und verließ dann eilig den Raum.

**Im Krankenhaus**

"Sind sie bereit, Dr. Grey?" Callie stand in ihrer OP Kleidung vor Lexie im Waschraum und sah ihre junge Kollegin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mit Lexie Grey zusammenarbeitete. Doch als Dr. Bailey sie gefragt hatte, wer von den neuen Assistenzärzten ihr am heutigen Tag bei ihrer OP assistieren sollte, hatte sie sich spontan für Lexie entschieden. Eine gute Gelegenheit, die junge Frau etwas näher kennen zu lernen, die sich vor anderen immer etwas schüchtern gab und laut Dr. Bailey noch unsicher war, was ihre Fähigkeiten als Ärztin betraf. Die luxierte Schulter, die bereits vorbereitet auf dem OP Tisch lag und darauf wartete, dass man sie dem Patienten wieder einrenkte, war ein gutes Übungsobjekt.

Lexie nickte mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Sie fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl, ausgerechnet mit Callie O'Malley an einem Fall zusammen zu arbeiten. Besonders nicht, seit dem Vorfall mit George im Aufzug. Lexie verspürte jetzt noch Herzklopfen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Sie hatte versucht, ihn zu vergessen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er gebunden war. Und für eine Weile hatte es auch funktioniert. Doch der kurze Aufenthalt mit ihm im Aufzug hatte genügt, um alte Wunden aufzureißen. Gefühle dieser Art ließen sich nicht verdrängen oder leugnen - zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Und Lexie hatte die frustrierende Erkenntnis getroffen, dass sie George O'Malley immer noch liebte. Und nun stand sie hier, zusammen mit seiner Frau und sollte so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sie räusperte sich nervös. "Wir können dann anfangen, wenn sie soweit sind."

Callie nickte, und gemeinsam mit Lexie betrat sie den OP. "Mr. Harris, sobald die Narkose wirkt, fangen wir mit der Prozedur des Einrenkens an", teilte sie dem Patienten mit. "Sie werden keinerlei Schmerzen verspüren." Sie gab dem Anästhesisten zu verstehen, dass er mit der Narkose anfangen sollte.

Nervös wippte Lexie mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Es war nicht nur das erste Mal, dass sie mit Callie O'Malley zusammen im OP stand, es war auch das erste Mal überhaupt, dass sie selber eine Einrenkung vornehmen sollte. Bis dahin hatte sie immer nur zugeschaut, wie andere es gemacht hatten. Und bei denen hatte es geradezu spielerisch leicht ausgesehen. Man musste nur die richtige Technik und den richtigen Griff anwenden. Und Lexie fehlte sowohl die Erfahrung als auch die körperliche Kraft. Mit ihren 52 kg bei 1.68 m war sie nicht gerade die Kräftigste. Callie war mindestens 10 cm größer und wesentlich fülliger. Auch ein Grund, wieso Lexie ihrer Aufgabe nervös entgegensah. 

Callie spürte die Unsicherheit ihrer jungen Kollegin." Machen sie es genauso, wie ich es ihnen erklärt habe", sagte sie. Sie schaute auf den Boden. "Haben sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen?" fragte sie.

Lexie nickte.

"Gut." Callie nickte. "Dann nehmen sie jetzt den Arm des Patienten in beide Hände, heben sie ihn leicht an und stellen sie ihren Fuß genau dort hin." Callie deutete auf Mr. Harris' Achselhöhle. "Danach stemmen sie sich mit voller Kraft hinein und ziehen so lange, bis der Oberarmkopf wieder zurück in die Pfanne gesprungen ist."

Lexie räusperte sich, um ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu geben. "Woran merke ich, dass es eingerastet ist?"

"Es wird kurz knacken, wenn der Kopf wieder in die Pfanne zurückspringt", erklärte Callie.

"Und wenn es nicht knackt?"

Callie verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen und sah ihre junge Kollegin abschätzig von der Seite an. Sie fragte sich, wieso Lexie Grey überhaupt Chirurgin werden wollte. Ihrer Meinung nach wäre sie besser in einer Kindertagesstätte aufgehoben mit ihrer Zimperlichkeit. Sie war einfach zu weich und lasch für diesen Job. Und sie sah so aus, als ob ein einziger Windstoß sie umpusten könnte. "Nun machen sie schon!" sagte sie etwas unwirsch. "Mr. Harris hat nur eine leichte Narkose bekommen. Und sie wollen doch nicht, dass er aufwacht, während sie ihn einrenken?"

Lexie sah erschrocken hoch. "Ist das schon mal passiert?"

"Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus", entgegnete Callie genervt. "Da gibt es nichts, was unmöglich ist und noch nicht passiert ist. Und nun fangen sie endlich an!"

Lexie nickte und nahm dann den Arm des Patienten und stemmte ihren Fuß in seine Seite und zerrte so lange daran herum, bis sie das erlösende Knacken hörte.

"Na also." Callie atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf. "Nun verpassen wir dem Patienten noch eine schöne Armbinde, und dann war es das. Wenn sie möchten können sie schon gehen. Ich brauche sie dann hier nicht mehr."

Das ließ sich Lexie nicht zweimal sagen. Sie nickte noch einmal in Callie's Richtung und verließ dann eilig den OP. Aufstöhnend lehnte sie sich im Waschraum gegen die Wand. Sie war froh, dem Einfluss Callie's und ihren bohrenden Blicken entkommen zu sein. Nachdem sie Callie nun etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte, fragte sie sich, was George an dieser Frau fand. Lexie's Meinung nach waren die beiden so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Ob es überhaupt gemeinsame Interessen gab? Seufzend zog Lexie ihren OP Kittel aus, warf die Sachen in den Wäschekorb und verließ dann den Raum.

**Cafeteria**

Marks Blick wanderte durch die gut besetzte Cafeteria. In der Hand hielt er sein Essenstablett, auf dem neben seinem Teller auch zwei Becher Kaffee standen. Er gab sich fast geschlagen, als er endlich in einer der hinteren Ecke sein Zielobjekt gefunden hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter und selbstbewusst straffte er die Schultern. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Cafeteria. Auf dem Weg dahin grüßte er einige der jungen Ärztinnen und Krankenschwestern, ohne dabei den Blick richtig von seinem Suchobjekt zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er den Tisch erreicht, setzte er sich unaufgefordert der anderen Person gegenüber, die ihn verwundert ansah. Noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, stellte er einen der Kaffeebecher der anderen Person vor die Nase.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein." Mark zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, das ist so ein billiger Einladungsversuch. Der letzte, der mir Kaffee gebracht hat, hat mich am Altar stehen lassen." Cristina schob den Kaffee zurück zu Mark hinüber, dessen selbstbewusstes Lächeln etwas weniger selbstbewusst wirkte.

„Ich dachte mit dem Kaffee auch weniger an einen Heiratsantrag, sondern mehr daran, dass wir mal zusammen weg gehen können." Mark schob den Becher wieder zu Cristina und versuchte so sicher wie möglich zu wirken.

Cristina sah kurz auf den Becher, schob ihn dann abermals auf Marks Seite des Tisches. „Der letzte, der mir Kaffe gebracht hat, hat mich am Altar stehen lassen." Ihr Blick wurde etwas härter, so dass Mark hart schlucken musste.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, handelt es sich nur um eine harmlose Einladung." Erneut wurde das heiße Getränk von ihm quer über den Tisch geschoben. Doch es dauerte nur Sekunden und es stand wieder vor ihm.

„Der letzte, der mir Kaffee gebracht hat, hat mich vor dem Altar stehen lassen." Cristina hielt ihre Hand warnend in die Luft. „Allein die Tatsache, dass ich mir gerade wie ein Autist vorkomme, der alles wiederholen muss, ist auch schon nicht wirklich hilfreich für sie."

„Dann vergessen wir das mit dem Kaffee einfach wieder. Ich dachte nur, nachdem Shep es so mit Meredith gemacht hat, dass…" Er stoppte, da Cristina mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelte. „Was?"

„Sehe ich wie Meredith aus?" Cristina sah ihn verärgert an. „Oder als ob mich dieses McDreamy Gemache umhauen würde?"

„Nein." Marks Selbstbewusstsein war inzwischen komplett verschwunden und er rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Dann frage ich mich, warum diese plumpen Sachen von Shepherd bei mir wirken sollen." Sie verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Wir vergessen das mit dem Kaffee." Seufzend stellte er den Becher zurück auf sein Tablett. Er starrte eine Weile auf seine inzwischen kalte Suppe, dann hob er wieder den Kopf, nur um Cristina noch immer mit verschränkten Armen und einen eiskalten Blick vorzufinden. „Heute Abend. Acht Uhr. Ich fahre."

„Ich suche aus, wo es hingeht." Antwortete Cristina knapp. „Wenn sie zu spät sind, dann werde ich nicht warten." Mark nickte ihr amüsiert zu, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, da er sein Glück nicht herauf beschwören wollte. Cristina stand jetzt vom Tisch auf und nahm ihr Tablett in die Hand. Als sie an Mark vorbei ging, griff sie nach dem Kaffee und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Mark lehnte sich zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihm der Abend bringen würde, doch er wusste jetzt schon, dass er noch einige lebensrettende Tipps benötigte, wenn er den Abend heil überstehen wollte.

**Hotelsuite**

George öffnete die Tür zu seiner Hotelsuite und ließ Callie den Vortritt, bevor er hinter ihr her ging. Erschöpft warf er dann seine Jacke und Tasche und die Post, die er gerade aus dem Briefkasten entnommen hatte, auf den Tisch und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

Callie erstarrte, als sie sah, wie er Knopf für Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete. "George, ich ... ich bin müde", sagte sie mit abweisendem Gesicht.

Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und runzelte die Stirn. "Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?"

"Das ich müde bin", erwiderte sie knapp. Sie faltete die Tagesdecke zusammen, die auf dem Bett lag und griff nach ihrem Nachthemd.

"Was soll das jetzt?" fragte er irritiert. "Stört es dich jetzt sogar schon, wenn ich mich vor dir ausziehe?"

Callie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie presste ihr Nachthemd fest an sich und ging schnell zum Bad hinüber.

George zuckte leicht zusammen, als er hörte, wie der Verriegelungsmechanismus einrastete. Es befremdete ihn, dass sie sich nun auch noch vor ihm einschloss. Seufzend ging er zum Tisch und nahm die Briefe in die Hand und las die verschiedenen Absender. Bei einem Brief stutzte er. Schnell riss er das Kuvert auseinander und nahm den Bogen heraus. Es war ein Brief von der Adoptionsbehörde, bei der sie ihren Antrag auf Adoption eines Kindes gestellt hatten. Vielleicht gab es schon Neuigkeiten, überlegte er. Doch als er die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte erkannte er, dass es sich nicht um die Bewilligung ihres Antrags handelte. Verstört las er, was in dem Brief stand.

_**Sehr geehrtes Ehepaar O'Malley,**_

wir bedauern sehr, dass sie sich entschlossen haben, ihren Antrag auf Adoption zurückzuziehen. Wir verstehen ihre Gründe, hoffen jedoch, dass sie sich gegebenenfalls später anders entscheiden, da es viele elternlose Kinder gibt, die ein neues Zuhause suchen. 

Fassungslos und ungläubig las er die Zeilen wieder und wieder. Er verstand die Worte, begriff aber ihren Sinn nicht. Er hob ruckartig den Kopf, als Callie aus dem Badezimmer trat. Anklagend hielt er ihr den Brief entgegen. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Sie senkte schnell den Blick und räusperte sich nervös. "Du hättest dich niemals getraut, den Antrag zurückzuziehen", sagte sie leise.

"Wieso hätte ich ihn zurückziehen sollen?" fragte er verwirrt. "Ich dachte, wir wollten ein Baby."

Callie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich wollte ein Baby", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich wollte auch eine intakte Ehe. Ich wollte soviel, aber es hat nicht funktioniert." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie weiter sprach. "Unsere Ehe war ein Fehler, George. Du hast mich niemals geliebt. Das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht." 

Völlig geschockt von ihrer Beichte starrte er sie nur an.

"Ich weiß von deiner kleinen Affäre mit Izzie", fuhr sie fort. "Ich wusste es von Anfang an." Sie lachte freudlos. "Ihr habt euch nicht gerade diskret verhalten. Das ganze Krankenhaus wusste Bescheid."

"Du hast ... von mir und ...Izzie gewusst?" würgte er hervor.

Callie nickte. "Trotzdem habe ich dich geliebt und gehofft, dass du zu mir zurückfinden würdest, wenn wir erst ein Baby haben ..." Sie brach ab, weil sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. "

"Callie ..." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und versuchte sie zu berühren, doch sie wich zurück.

"Nicht, George!" Sie machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. "Das macht es für mich nur noch schwerer."

Langsam begann er, sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen, während er sie weiterhin anstarrte. Er fühlte sich innerlich wie leer. Alle seine Hoffnungen und Träume waren mit einem Schlag zerstört. Er ging zum Tisch und nahm seine Jacke. Bevor er die Hotelsuite verließ, warf er ihr noch einmal einen gequälten Blick zu. Er hörte ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen durch die geschlossene Tür dringen. Für einen Moment rang er mit sich ob er wieder hineingehen und sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten sollte. Doch er wusste nicht, womit er sie trösten sollte. Worte wie "Es wird alles wieder gut!" waren in diesem Moment und dieser Situation zu wenig. Er fühlte, wie Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und wandte sich schnell ab und ging davon.

**Krankenhaus – Parkplatz **

Meredith stand auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Krankenhaus und suchte nach ihrem Wagen. Doch ihr Glück blieb ihr an diesem Tag treu und sie konnte es nicht mehr finden, da Izzie wohl schon nach Hause gefahren war. Sie trat sich in den Hintern, dass sie Izzie nicht eine Nachricht zukommen gelassen hatte, nachdem sich ihre Pläne für den Abend geändert hatten. Aber sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Derek aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass sie nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte. Von dem Regen inzwischen vollkommen durchgenässt, griff sie in ihre Handtasche und zog ihr Handy heraus. Sie wählte eine Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens und wartete das Klingelzeichen ab. Kaum hatte sie am anderen Ende die Stimme einer Frau gehört, erstarb die Leitung wieder. Sie schaute verwirrt auf das Display und sah gerade noch, dass ihr Akku leer war, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Frustriert warf sie das Handy wieder zurück in ihre Handtasche und trat den Rückweg zum Krankenhaus an, um von da aus, sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Dank des kalten Windes fing es an sie zu frösteln, weswegen sie mit gesenktem Kopf ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Kaum hatte sie den warmen Eingangsbereich wieder erreicht, stieß sie mit einem Mann zusammen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich hab sie nicht kommen sehen." Ohne den Kopf zu heben, wollte sie an ihm vorbei, doch zwei kräftige Hände hielten sie an der Schulter fest.

„Meredith?" Derek sah besorgt zu Meredith hinunter, die wegen der Kälte nicht nur zitterte, sondern deren Lippen sich bereits leicht bläulich verfärbt hatten. Er war zudem erstaunt, sie überhaupt noch im Krankenhaus anzutreffen, da er um ihren Dienstplan wusste und sie nach dem Streit längst zusammen mit Izzie zu Hause wähnte. „Was machst du denn noch hier?"

Meredith sah jetzt nach oben und wand sich etwas aus seinem festen Griff. „Ich hatte nach dem Wagen gesucht, aber Izzie ist schon weg. Und zu allem Überfluss ist mein Akku leer, weswegen ich von hier aus ein Taxi rufen muss." Sie hatte gehofft, eine Nacht über den Streit schlafen zu können. Inzwischen wusste sie von Mark, warum Derek so schlecht gelaunt gewesen war und sie fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass sie ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte, sich zu erklären.

„Dann kann ich dich doch fahren." Er sah sie lächelnd an.

„Nein, das musst du nicht. Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag." Wieder wollte sie an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie abermals zurück.

„Wegen heute Morgen tut es mir leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, dich so anzufahren." Derek sah sie entschuldigend an und hoffte, dass sie ihm eine Gelegenheit gab, es wieder gut zu machen.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Du hast ja Recht, dass ich es einfach ertragen sollte. Irgendwann wird sie sich schon geben und einsehen, dass du nichts von ihr willst." Sie sah ihm jetzt fragend in die Augen. „Du willst doch wirklich nichts von ihr?"

Derek schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Seine Hände glitten über ihre Schultern hoch zu ihrem Gesicht, was sich durch den Regen und den niedrigen Temperaturen eiskalt anfühlte. „Ich hab nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr." Er strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die von den Regentropfen genässten Wangen, während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte.

Meredith atmete erleichtert auf und verkürzte die noch bestehende Distanz zu Dereks Körper mit einem großen Schritt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Durch die wohltuende Wärme, die sein Köper ausstrahlte drückte sie sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn. Es dauerte auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde und sie spürte wie auch er seine Arme um ihren Körper legte. Da ihre nasse Kleidung, die inzwischen klamm an ihrem durchkühlten Körper klebte, nur für eine kurze Zeit zuließ, dass er sie wärmen konnte, löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

„Meine Kleider sind ganz durchnässt und ich will nicht, dass du auch noch nass wirst." Meredith sah zu Derek hoch, der sie etwas verdutzt angesehen hatte, nachdem sie sich von ihm weggedrückt hatte.

Derek schmunzelte leicht, dann wies er mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür. „Da es immer noch in Strömen regnet, werde ich wohl nicht trockenen Fußes mit dir zum Auto kommen." Er strich ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem würde mir das eine vernünftige Erklärung geben, warum wir beide dringend unter eine heiße Dusche gehören." Er zwinkerte ihr jetzt zu, weswegen auch Meredith lächeln musste.

„So ganz ohne Hintergedanken natürlich." Sie hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin nur um unsere Gesundheit besorgt." Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht nach Hause, damit wir aus den nassen Kleidern raus können." Sie griff nach seinen Händen und zog ihn mit sich aus dem warmen Gebäude raus in den Regen.

„Klingt sehr vernünftig, Dr. Grey." Er legte einen Arm um sie, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Sie spazierten lachend durch den kalten Regen zu seinem Auto.

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie saß am späten Abend in der Küche bei einer Tasse Tee und blätterte gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift. Meredith hatte es mal wieder vorgezogen, den Abend und die Nacht bei Derek zu verbringen, so dass sie mit Alex alleine im Haus war. Aber er hatte sich, wie erwartet, gleich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen waren. Es schien ihr beinahe so, als ob er ihr absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen würde. Dabei hatte er im Krankenhaus noch ständig an ihr geklebt und sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sie hatte seine bohrenden Blicke fast körperlich gefühlt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn direkt angeschaut hatte, hatte er so getan, als ob er mit etwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen wäre.

Sie hatte sich anfangs gefreut, als Dr. Bailey ihre mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie gemeinsam mit Alex an dem Fall arbeiten würde. Doch seine abweisende, fast unpersönliche Art hatte das Zusammenarbeiten erheblich erschwert. Sogar Herzpatient Gary hatte gespürt, dass etwas zwischen den beiden vorging. "Sie und der Doc", hatte er sie neugierig gefragt", läuft da was?" Sie war erleichtert gewesen, dass Alex gerade in diesem Moment nicht im Raum gewesen war. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe hätte sie wohl verraten oder die Art, wie sie begonnen hatte, auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen, um nichts Falsches zu sagen. Sie hatte Gary nur ausweichend geantwortet, dass sie zusammen in einer WG wohnen würden. Sein amüsierter Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. "Schade", war das einzige Wort gewesen, das ihm als Antwort eingefallen war.

Izzie spülte die leere Tasse aus und stellte sie zurück ins Regal. Alex' merkwürdiges Verhalten hatte einen Grund, und sie wollte wissen wieso. Entschlossen ging sie zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an. "Alex? Wir müssen reden!" rief sie durch die geschlossene Tür. Sie hörte Schritte, die näher kamen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Komm rein." Er öffnete die Tür ein wenig weiter, damit sie eintreten konnte.

Izzie trat zögernd näher und blieb dann in der Mitte des Raumes unschlüssig stehen.

"Wenn du gekommen bist, um mit mir über den Pierce Fall zu reden ..." begann er.

Doch Izzie unterbrach ihn. "Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht hier wegen Gary. Ich bin hier wegen ... dir."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie mit fragendem Blick an.

"Wir hatten, außer im Krankenhaus, überhaupt noch keine Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich wollte ..." Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie einen Gegenstand auf seinem Bett bemerkte. Neugierig geworden ging sie darauf zu. Aus nächster Nähe entpuppte sich der Gegenstand als ein abgegriffenes Fotoalbum.

Alex war ihrem Blick gefolgt und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber und nahm das Fotoalbum in die Hand. "Es ist das letzte, was mir von ihr geblieben ist", sagte er leise.

Izzie schluckte. Alex hatte nie viel von seiner Familie erzählt. Und wenn, dann hatte er nur seinen heroin- und alkoholsüchtigen Vater erwähnt, der im Suff seine Frau geschlagen hatte. Obwohl Izzie's Kindheit und Jugendzeit auch alles andere als rosig gewesen war, war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Leben im Gegensatz zu Alex' das wahre Paradies gewesen war. "Darf ich es mir ansehen?" fragte sie leise und streckte die Hand danach aus.

Alex nickte. Er wartete, bis es sich Izzie auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und händigte ihr dann das Fotoalbum aus.

Zögernd schlug sie die erste Seite auf, und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ihr ein Baby mit großen dunkelbraunen Augen und gelocktem dunklen Haar entgegenblickte. Sie warf schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, dessen Miene nach wie vor verschlossen wirkte. "Das bist du!" rief sie überrascht aus.

Alex nickte. 

Izzie blätterte die nächste Seite auf und sah einen kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit einem Fahrrad, und daneben ein Bild mit demselben Jungen und einem kleinen Mädchen mit schulterlangem, dunklem Haar. Fragend hob Izzie den Kopf. "Wer ist das?"

"Meine Schwester Katherine ...Katie. Sie war damals 7."

"Wie alt ist sie jetzt?"

"Sie ist jetzt 31", gab er Auskunft. Nachdenklich blätterte er für Izzie die nächste Seite auf und wies auf ein Bild, dass eine Frau mittleren Alters zeigte, die gerade dabei war, in einem Garten Blumen zu pflücken. Die Familienähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. "Meine Mutter", sagte er leise.

Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mitfühlend an. Sogar jetzt spürte sie, wie sehr er unter dem Verlust litt. "Es tut mir leid, Alex! Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwas tun, damit es nicht so weh tut."

Er wandte den Kopf zu ihr, und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er ahnte, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment an Denny dachte. "Hört es irgendwann auf?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird erträglicher, aber es hört nie ganz auf."

Alex nahm ihr das Fotoalbum aus der Hand und klappte es zu. "Sie war zu stolz, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten", presste er hervor. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie meine Hilfe braucht, dann wäre ich zu ihr geflogen oder hätte ihr Geld überwiesen. Aber so hatte sie zum Schluss nicht einmal genug Geld, um die nötigen Medikamente zu bezahlen." Er brach ab, weil ihm die Stimme versagte.

"Oh Alex ..." Izzie griff nach seiner Hand. "Du gibst dir die Schuld daran?" Sie sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt, als er ihr schnell die Hand entzog und ihrem Blick auswich.

"Gib dir nicht die Schuld daran!" sagte sie eindringlich, während sie wieder seinen Blick suchte. "Wenn du es gewusst hättest, dann hättest du ihr geholfen. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Manchmal passieren Dinge, die wir nicht beeinflussen können."

"Doch." Er nickte heftig. "Ich habe mich ein Jahr lang nicht darum geschert, was sie und Katherine machen", stieß er hervor. "Wenn ich mich auch nur einmal bei ihr gemeldet hätte in der Zeit, dann hätte ich gewusst, was los ist."

"Manchmal haben Kinder Gründe, wieso sie den Kontakt zu ihren Eltern abbrechen", sagte Izzie ruhig. "Außerdem hätte sie dich auch anrufen können. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

"Ich bin Arzt, Izzie!" stieß er verzweifelt hervor. "Ich verdiene im Jahr mehr, als meine Mutter jemals in ihrem Leben verdient hat. Ich hätte sie retten können."

"Ja, du bist Arzt", nickte Izzie. "Aber du bist nicht Gott! Du kannst das Schicksal nicht beeinflussen." Sie senkte den Kopf. "Du kannst nur versuchen, damit zu leben."

Er nickte.

Izzie atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte das erste Mal an diesem Abend das Gefühl, als ob Alex sich entspannte. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Es ist spät." Sie stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

"Iz ... warte!"

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erstarrte, als sie ihre Haarspange in seiner ausgestreckten Hand liegen sah. "Ich glaube, die gehört dir", sagte er. "Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie sie unter mein Bett gekommen ist?" Ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Izzie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. An ihre Haarspange hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht, als sie die Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Sie musste ihr aus dem Haar und dann auf den Fußboden gefallen sein. "Nein, ich ... sie ist mir wohl ..." Sie brach ab und lächelte peinlich berührt. Mit einem Schritt war sie am Bett und riss ihm fast die Spange aus der Hand. "Danke!"

"Ich danke dir." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Izzie hinterher sah, wie sie förmlich aus seinem Zimmer floh.

**Auch wenn einen diese kleinen Notlügen manchmal weiter helfen, so stellt erst die Wahrheit eine große Erleichterung dar. Wenn man nicht mehr gezwungen ist, sich zu verstellen, dann kann man Ende des Tages befreit aufatmen (**_**Cristina steigt in Marks Wagen ein**_**). Obwohl die Wahrheit im ersten Moment bedeutet, dass man sich oder einen anderen verletzen kann (**_**Callie liegt weinend auf dem Bett, während George bei Joe apathisch am Tresen sitzt**_**), so kommt irgendwann doch der Moment, in dem man sich traut das anzusprechen, was einem schon lange bedrückt hat (**_**Meredith und Derek erreichen durchnässt Dereks Wohnwagen, strahlen aber dennoch über das Gesicht**_**). Und dann werden wir oft von der Reaktion des anderen überrascht, denn nicht immer stimmt sie mit dem überrein, was wir uns vorher vorgestellt haben (**_**Alex sitzt grinsend auf seinem Bett und schaut zur Tür, aus der Izzie geflohen ist, während diese auf der anderen Seite mit rotem Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt steht**_


	15. Chapter 15

**4.15 - Could you ever love me again **

_Could you ever love me again_

Please forgive what I said  
all my words I regret  
hope you never ever let go  
now I know I needed you so  
Tears are drowning my heart  
I need you to  
tell me tell me baby...

Could you ever love me again  
if I say that Im sorry  
could you ever hold me  
the way we used to hold eachother  
would you ever trust me same  
if I say that Im sorry  
could you ever love me again

I softly whisper your name  
dont wanna burn out the flame  
I never ever doubted my mind  
when theres a mountain to climb

You got the words in your heart  
I need you to  
tell me tell me baby...

Could you ever love me again  
if I say that Im sorry  
could you ever hold me  
the way we used to hold eachother  
would you ever trust me same  
if I say that Im sorry  
could you ever love me again

I want you close  
closer than close  
could you ever love me again

**Die Intimität in einer Beziehung kann erschreckend sein. War man vorher selbstständig und fühlte sich unabhängig, so erfährt man plötzlich, wie sehr man sich an seinen Partner gewöhnt (**_**Cristina sieht Mark aus dem Aufzug kommen und lächelt**_**). Kaum erlebt man die Routine, jemand jeden Morgen am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, so verspürt man schon nach einer kurzen Trennung, wie sehr man an dem anderen hängt (**_**Meredith schleicht sich in Straßenkleidung in ein Bereitschaftszimmer und weckt Derek, der in OP Kleidung schlafend im Bett liegt, mit einem Kuss**_**). Andererseits kommen auch die Gefühle in einem hoch, dass die stetige Anwesenheit des Partner zur Last wird (**_**George nimmt sich seine Kleidung aus dem Schrank und zieht sich im Bad um, während Callie traurig aus dem Schlafzimmer geht**_**). Doch kaum haben wir diese Routine einmal verloren, dann sehnen wir uns danach, sie wieder zurück zu bekommen (**_**Izzie schenkt zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, doch Alex geht ohne in die Küche zu sehen aus dem Haus heraus**_

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina hatte eine Patientenakte in der Hand und sah sich auf dem Flur um, als ob sie nach etwas oder jemand suchen würde. Da sie keinen Erfolg hatte, ging sie weiter in Richtung Schwesternstation. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie etwas langsamer, bis sie wieder stehen blieb. Mark hatte sich ihr von hinten genähert, nachdem er sie den Gang hat hinunter gehen sehen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, weswegen Cristina sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Guten Morgen." Strahle Mark sie an, doch er blickte nur in ein blankes Gesicht. „Oder auch kein guter Morgen."

„Ich will nicht zusammen mit dir gesehen werden." Zischte Cristina ihm kaum hörbar zu. Dann sah sie an seinen breiten Schultern vorbei, ob jemand sie beobachtete. Doch die umher laufenden Ärzte und Krankenschwestern beachteten sie gar nicht. Erleichtert atmete Cristina wieder aus.

„Auch ich freue mich, dich heute zu sehen. Zumal wir an demselben Fall arbeiten." Mark versuchte einen Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch Cristina wich ihm immer aus, zumal sie sich mehr dafür interessierte, wer an ihnen vorbei lief. Jetzt begann auch Mark sich umzusehen, doch außer ein paar gut aussehenden Krankenschwestern, denen er auch freundlich zulächelte, konnte er nichts Interessantes erkennen.

„Du freust dich alle zu sehen, die weiblich sind." Cristina sah ihn verärgert an

„Ich bin höflich." Konterte Mark mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Zu allen die weiblich sind." Cristina holte Luft, um noch mehr zu sagen, doch sie konnte hinter Mark etwas erkennen, was sie mehr interessierte als Marks Vorliebe für Frauen. Sie sah wie Derek und Meredith sich der Schwesternstation genähert hatten und in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Mit einem eher angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck vernahm sie, dass Derek seine Hand etwas zu lange auf Merediths Hintern hat ruhen lassen. Sie wandte ihre Augen von den beiden ab, da sie den Gang nach einem Fluchtweg durchsuchte. Schräg hinter machte sie eine Wäschekammer aus. Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, konnte sie anhand von Merediths Körpersprache erkennen, dass sie sich von Derek verabschiedete. Ein leichtes Panikgefühl stieg in ihr hoch. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, Mark am Arm fest zu halten, der Meredith entgegen gehen wollte. Überrascht drehte er sich um, was Cristina ausnutzte, um ihn mit in die Wäschekammer zu ziehen. Erleichtert schloss Cristina die Tür. Als sie ihre Augen wieder auf Mark richtete, sah dieser sie verwirrt an.

„Sie darf uns nicht zusammen sehen." Zischte Cristina ihn an, da sie nicht wollte, dass man sie auf dem Flur hört.

„Meredith?" Fragte Mark für Cristinas Geschmack zu laut, da sie ihn wütend ansah und mit den Händen gestikulierte, leiser zu sein. „Sie sieht uns doch jeden Tag." Flüsterte Mark amüsiert.

„Aber nicht zusammen… zusammen."

„Wir sind zusammen?" Mark hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Meredith weiß nicht, dass wir aus waren und ich will es ihr auf eine andere Art sagen." Sie lehnte sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie in ein fragendes Gesicht. „Sie ist meine Person. Ich muss ihr das persönlich sagen und will nicht, dass sie sich irgendetwas zusammenreimt."

„Wir sind also zusammen?" Mark grinste sie schief an.

„Nein." Cristina schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Aber du willst noch einmal mit mir ausgehen." Stellte Mark fest und lehnte sich neben Cristina an die Tür.

„Das hängt davon ab." Cristina stieß sich von der Tür wieder ab und nahm den Türgriff in die Hand.

„Ob Meredith ja sagt?" Mark lachte amüsiert auf, doch nachdem er einen kalten Blick von Cristina dafür einheimste, verstummte er sofort wieder.

„Ob ich Zeit und Lust habe. Was die Lust angeht." Sie musterte Mark von oben bis unten. „Da würde ich mir derzeit nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen machen." Sie öffnete die Tür ruckartig, so dass Mark von ihr weggestoßen wurde. „Ich mache mich dann wieder an die Arbeit, Dr. Sloan." Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, stampfte sie aus der Tür und war schon bald aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

**Im Krankenhaus **

"Dr. Stevens!" Eine Schwester kam aufgeregt auf Izzie zu gerannt, als sie den Flur entlang zu einem Patientenzimmer ging.

"Was ist denn?" Izzie hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Ich wollte Mr. Pierce gerade sein Mittagessen bringen. Und auf einmal verdrehte er so komisch die Augen und bekam keine Luft mehr", stieß die Schwester hervor.

"Funken sie Dr. Karev an, schnell!" Izzie rannte so schnell sie konnte den Flur zurück bis zu Gary's Zimmer und stieß dann die Tür auf.

Er lag im Bett, die verkrampften Hände gegen die Brust gedrückt und rang keuchend nach Atem.

"Oh nein ..." Izzie rannte schnell an seine Seite und riss die Sauerstoffmaske aus der Wand und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. "Atmen, ruhig atmen!" befahl sie, während sie auf dem Monitor nach einer Veränderung suchte. Doch das Gerät zeigte weiterhin alarmierende Werte an. Mit Entsetzen sah Izzie, wie Gary's Hautfarbe immer zyanotischer wurde, während sich langsam ein lähmendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in ihr breit machte, das ihr Denken blockierte.

"Was ist hier los?" Alex brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass Eile geboten war. "Die Sauerstoffzufuhr funktioniert nicht", stellte er nach einer kurzen Überprüfung der Versorgungsleitung fest. "Gib mir den Ambu-Beutel!" Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Izzie hinüber, die apathisch auf den sterbenden Gary hinunterstarrte. "Izzie!" schrie er sie an. "Ich brauche den Beatmungsbeutel ... schnell!"

Izzie riss den Beutel aus dem Beistellwagen und händigte ihn Alex aus. Ängstlich und am ganzen Körper bebend, sah sie dann zu, wie er Gary dann mit dem Beutel beatmete und beruhigend auf ihn einredete.

Erleichtert stellte Alex nach einer Weile fest, dass Gary wieder von sich aus zu atmen begann und auf dem Monitor wieder normale Werte erkennbar waren. "Ich mache jetzt noch eine naso-tracheale Intubation und dann warten wir erst einmal ab", erklärte er ruhig.

Izzie hatte sich abgewandt und ihre Arme um den zittrigen Körper geschlungen, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie dem Druck gewachsen wäre. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Gary gestorben wäre, wenn Alex nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Sie hatte die Nerven verloren und alles vergessen, was sie einmal gelernt hatte. Ihre überschießenden Emotionen hatten ein Blackout ausgelöst. Etwas, dass einem Arzt niemals passieren durfte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

"Geht es wieder?" fragte Alex besorgt. 

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie weiterhin ihre Arme um den Körper geschlungen hielt und auf den Boden starrte.

"Er ist jetzt außer Lebensgefahr - vorerst", sagte er ruhig. Er warf einen Blick zu Gary hinüber, der die Augen geschlossen hielt. "Die Werte sind normal. Er wird jetzt sicher eine Weile schlafen. Du kannst hier derzeit nichts mehr tun. Ruh dich aus. Ich bleibe solange bei ihm", fügte er hinzu.

Izzie nickte. Wie mechanisch bewegte sie sich durch die Tür und ging den Flur entlang, bis sie zu einem der Wäscheräume kam. Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein, verschloss die Tür und ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken, während Tränen der Verzweifelung über ihre Wangen liefen.

Alex sah ihr besorgt hinterher als sie den Raum verließ. Er wusste, dass sie nun einen Wäscheraum aufsuchen und dort ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen würde. Er hatte es an ihrem verzweifelten Blick gesehen, als sie kurz den Kopf gehoben und ihn mit feuchten Augen angeschaut hatte. Er musste sich geradezu dazu zwingen, im Raum zu bleiben und ihr nicht hinterher zu laufen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, ihr zu folgen, sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch er konnte den Patienten nicht alleine lassen, nicht in dieser Phase. Gary Pierce war zwar außer Lebensgefahr, aber sein Zustand war immer noch kritisch. Alex zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben Gary's Krankenbett Platz. Leise stöhnend legte er seinen Kopf in die Hände und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem seines schlafenden Patienten.

**Im Krankenhaus – Waschraum**

Derek war auf dem Weg zum Waschraum. Ihm war es, als ob er verfolgt werden würde. Doch er konnte niemanden ausmachen. Als er den Waschraum endlich erreicht hatte, ließ er die Tür hinter sich in Schloss fallen. Er griff nach einer Maske, die er sich auch gleich anfing umzubinden. Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet und er sah überrascht zur Seite.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du auf der Arbeit bist und nicht auf der Flucht?" Mark schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir hier beschäftigt sind, um Leben zu retten?" Derek hob die Augenbraue. „Gibt es etwas bestimmtes? Der plötzliche Wandel, doch noch Neurochirurgie belegen zu wollen wird es wohl nicht sein."

„Warum sollte ich die beste Abteilung verlassen, nur um dann in die unterste Schublade zu fallen." Mark schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Verstehe. Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen." Derek griff wieder nach hinten, um sich die Maske vollends umzubinden, damit er sich wie vorgeschrieben die Hände desinfizieren und waschen konnte.

„Können wir kurz reden?" Mark sah ihn fragend an, so dass Derek mit den Augen rollend nickte.

„Du hast genau 10 Minuten, dann muss ich rein." Er fing mit der Prozedur an, sah aber die ganze Zeit auf Mark, der inzwischen auf und ab ging. „9 Minuten. Die Uhr tickt." Derek grinste etwas, was aber unter der Maske nur schemenhaft zuerkennen war.

„Was hältst du von Cristina?" Brachte es schließlich Mark raus. Er hatte sich wieder gegen die Wand gelehnt.

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?" Derek fing an zu lachen. Da Mark aber nicht eine Miene verzog räusperte er sich schnell und sah dann auf seine Hände, die er noch immer am desinfizieren war. „Du hast doch nicht etwa was für sie übrig?" Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Mark der der die Stirn runzelte. „Du weißt schon, dass wir hier über die beste Freundin meiner Freundin reden. Wenn du Cristina wehtust, dann bekomme ich das ab."

„Heißt?" Mark sah ihn jetzt fragend an.

„Das heißt, dass ich dir keinen Tipp geben werde. Ich werde dir auch nicht gut zureden, damit du was mit ihr anfängst." Er holte tief Luft, doch Mark begann wieder hin und her zu gehen. „Was?"

„Wir waren bereits aus." Mark trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er außerhalb Dereks Reichweite stand, dessen Kopf in die Höhe geschnellt war. Seine Augen funkelten Mark an, so dass dieser ihn verlegen anlächelte. „Es ist nichts passiert." Fügte er schließlich hinzu.

Derek begann seine Arme einzuseifen und dachte in Ruhe nach. „Warum interessiert dich überhaupt meine Meinung?" Er drehte sich wieder zu Mark um, der sich wieder näher an das Waschbecken getraut hatte. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du damals auch bei Addie nachgefragt hast."

„Ich dachte, dass du darüber hinweg bist?" Mark sah ihn verwundert an, doch er blickte in zwei verärgerte Augen. „Wobei ich das komplett verstehen kann, wenn du noch immer deine kleinen Probleme damit hast."

„Was willst du Mark?" Derek begann die Seife wieder von seinen Armen zu waschen und Mark wusste, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief, da Derek bald in den OP Saal verschwinden würde.

„Nur einen Tipp." 

„Ein Tipp?" Derek schnaubte auf. „Behandle sie anständig. Fang nicht wieder an jeder Frau hinterher zu starren." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu Mark hinüber. „Pass auf deinen Hals auf, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie beißen könnte, wenn du was falsch machst." Er hatte sich die Seife jetzt vollständig von den Armen gewaschen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Und das wichtigste ist, dass du es nicht vermasseln solltest, weil ich dir sonst in deinen Hintern treten werde, da Meredith auf mich sauer sein wird. Und nur, weil du unbedingt nach Seattle hast kommen müssen." Er sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich gebe mein bestes." Er sah wie eine der OP Schwestern in den Waschraum hinein lugte. „Dein Typ wird verlangt. Was machst du eigentlich?"

„Resektion eines Hämangioblastoms." Antworte Derek kurz, bevor er der Schwester zunickte, dass er gleich kommt. „Halte dich bei ihr einfach ein klein wenig zurück. Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, aber was ich über Meredith mitbekomme, knabbert Cristina noch an der abgesagten Hochzeit." Er wartete Marks zustimmendes Nicken ab, dann atmete Derek tief durch. „Lust darauf, die wahre Chirurgie kennen zu lernen?"

„Wenn ich meinen Pass für Verlierer bekomme. Aber ich habe ihn noch nicht beantragt." Mark grinste Derek breit an, dessen hochgezogene Mundwinkel von der Maske verborgen blieben.

„Du weißt, dass du im Unrecht bist." Damit drehte sich Derek um und betrat den Operationssaal, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith kniete im Materialraum vor dem Regal mit mehreren verschiedenen Nadeln. Sie hatte ein kleines Tablett in der Hand, auf dem schon Handschuhe und ein verpacktes steriles Tuch lagen. Sie war dabei alles für eine Lumbalpunktion bei einem Kind zusammen zu suchen. Auch wenn es ihre 200. Punktion für den Tag werden würde, war sie Derek dankbar, dass er sie am Morgen aus den Fängen von Dr. Evans gerettet hatte. Sie griff nach einer verpackten Hohlnadel und legte sie auch auf das Tablett. Gerade als sie gehen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie die Röhrchen vergessen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur die 3. Punktion für den Tag. Aber wer zählt das schon genau. Sie ging zu den Röhrchen und griff sich die geforderte Zahl.

„Da steckst du." Die Tür war hinter hier aufgerissen worden und Cristina stampfte sich einen Weg in den Raum.

„Ja, aber ich bin auch gleich wieder weg, da Derek gleich aus seiner Operation kommen muss und er mit mir zusammen die Punktion bei einem Kind durchführen will." Meredith hielt Cristina das Tablett unter die Nase, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Röhrchen im Regal zu.

„Hast du kurz Zeit. Es dauert auch nicht lange." Cristina schloss hinter sich die Tür und lehnte sich dann dagegen.

„Eine der größten Lügen im Krankenhaus." Meredith zählte die Anzahl und legte alles auf das Tablett.

„Was?" Cristina runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Es dauert auch nur kurz heißt in der Krankenhaussprache, dass man sich auf Stunden einrichten sollte. Gefolgt von dem Satz, dass man keine Umstände machen will. Meistens die Patienten mit den größten Problemen. Oder auch, dass es nicht weh tun wird. Gelogen, denn eine Nadel in zwischen die Lendenwirbel drücken ist schmerzhaft." Meredith lehnte sich gegen das Regal und seufzte laut, da Cristina mit verschränkten Armen die Tür blockierte. „Also was willst du mir wichtiges sagen?"

„Zwischen dir und McDreamy ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung." Cristina trommelte jetzt mit ihren Fingerspitzen gegen die Tür und sah nervös zu Meredith hinüber, die inzwischen das Tablett in das Regal gelegt hatte, um die Hände frei zu haben.

„Du willst mit mir über mein Liebesleben reden?" Meredith hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue.

„Ja. Nein." Cristina rollte über sich selbst die Augen. „Ich war mit Mark aus."

„Sloan?" Cristina nickte ihr zu. „Und was hat das mit meinem Liebesleben zu tun? Und vor allem warum erfahre ich erst nach der Verabredung davon?" Meredith verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil dein Liebesleben an dem Tag etwas schief in der Kurve hing und ich nicht einen auf Mädchen Gespräch mache." Konterte Cristina mit genervter Stimme.

„Deswegen hältst du mich auch hier in einem Materialraum fest." Meredith grinste jetzt schief. „War es denn gut?"

„Irgendwie schon." Cristina hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, da sie kurz überlegen musste, ob es ihr wirklich gefallen hatte.

„Geht ihr noch mal?" Meredith schaute ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Vielleicht." Cristina zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Gut." Antwortete Meredith ähnlich, auch wenn sie es noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte, dass Cristina ausgerechnet mit Mark eine Verabredung gehabt hatte.

„Finde ich auch." Sie nickte Meredith zustimmend zu.

„Noch was?" Meredith hatte inzwischen angefangen über beide Ohren zu grinsen, was Cristina aber wohlwollend ignorierte.

„Nein, ich wollte es dir nur sagen." Cristina atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn ihr noch mal geht." Meredith nahm wieder das Tablett in die Hand und überprüfte noch einmal alles, was sie darauf gelegt hatte, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Cristina hatte ihr noch etwas zugemurmelt bevor sie aus der Tür wieder verschwunden war. Nachdem sie mit allem zufrieden war, sah Meredith auf die Stelle, an der Cristina eben noch gestanden hatte. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Derek von den beiden zu erzählen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Nervös lief Alex vor Gary Pierce's Krankenbett auf und ab, während er immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Sein Patient war wieder eingeschlafen, nachdem sie beide sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten. Gary war ihm sympathisch. Der junge Mann hatte etwas an sich, dass man ihn einfach nur mögen musste, wenn man ihn näher kennen gelernt hatte. Aber vielleicht war er ihm auch nur sympathisch, weil er keine Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Denny war eine Gefahr gewesen, denn er hatte ihm das Kostbarste genommen, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte: Die Frau, die er liebte. Nur war es ihm damals nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er Izzie liebte. Nach Denny's Tod und die Monate darauf, hatte er versucht, sie aus seinem Herzen und seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Er war nicht mit dem Vorsatz in Meredith's Haus gezogen, Izzie zurückzugewinnen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nach wie vor noch um Denny trauerte. Und er wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte, um den Verlust ganz zu überwinden. Aber dann war doch alles ganz anders gekommen.

Alex wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört, als die Tür aufflog und Cristina hereinstürmte. "Du hast mich angepiept?" fragte sie noch leicht atemlos.

"Ja, bereits vor 15 Minuten", bemerkte Alex trocken. "Wenn es sich um einen Notfall gehandelt hätte, wäre dein Patient jetzt längst tot", meinte er ironisch.

"Wenn es ein Notfall gewesen wäre hätte mich Dr. Bailey sicher informiert". konterte sie geschickt. Sie sah zu Gary's Bett hinüber. "Er sieht mir noch zu lebendig für eine Leiche aus", stellte sie fest. "Und bei dir kann ich auch noch nicht das große "P" im Gesicht erkennen." Sie richtete sich vor ihm auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Also wieso hast du mich angepiept, Karev?"

"Kannst du deinen Sarkasmus nicht mal für eine Minute lassen!" stieß er genervt hervor. "Ich brauche eine Ablösung."

"Um für kleine Königstiger zu gehen?" grinste sie amüsiert.

"Nein, um Izzie zu suchen", ignorierte er ihre Frage. "Sie wollte nur eine kurze Pause machen und dann wiederkommen. Das war vor einer Stunde. Ich habe sie schon mehrmals angepiept, aber sie meldet sich nicht. Du hast sie nicht zufällig gesehen?" Besorgnis klang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Sehe ich aus wie Stevens' persönliches Kindermädchen?" fragte Cristina spöttisch und rollte mit den Augen.

"Das ist kein Spaß, Yang!" Alex verzog das Gesicht. "Ich machte mir ernsthafte Sorgen um sie!"

Cristina hob alarmiert den Kopf. "Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

Alex nickte. "Wir hatten vorhin einen Notfall." Er wies zu Gary hinüber, der immer noch friedlich schlief. "Er hätte den Anfall beinahe nicht überlebt." Er fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. "Izzie war danach ziemlich durcheinander, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er sterben würde."

Cristina sah ihn nun betroffen an. "Wie Denny", murmelte sie. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. "Du denkst doch nicht, dass sie..." Sie sprach den Satz nicht weiter aus.

Alex sah sie mit einem geschockten Blick an. Er hatte an alles mögliche gedacht, dass sie vielleicht Zuflucht in einer Wäschekammer gesucht hatte, um sich auszuheulen. Aber der Gedanke, dass Izzie sich etwas angetan haben könnte war ihm dabei nicht gekommen.

"Was stehst du da noch wie ein Ölgötze herum?" brachte ihn Cristina in die Gegenwart zurück. "Geh und such sie!"

Alex nickte. Zu etwas anderem war er nicht mehr fähig. Er stieß die Tür auf und rannte los. Die Angst, dass Izzie etwas passiert sein könnte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ihn ein paar Schwestern befremdlich ansahen, als er an ihnen vorbei rannte und hektisch die Türen zu den Wäscheräumen aufriss. Doch obwohl er alle erdenklichen Räume absuchte – Izzie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er entschloss sich spontan, auch noch die anderen Etagen nach ihr abzusuchen und rannte ins Treppenhaus. Er nahm gleich zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, um schneller an seinem Ziel zu sein. Auf einer der untersten Stufen sah er sie dann sitzen. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Ein ungeheures Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er sah, dass sie unversehrt war. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. "Iz ..."

Izzie war zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht sofort bemerkt hatte, dass Alex auf sie zukam. Als sie ihren Namen hörte, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an. "Alex ...", stammelte sie.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob es vernünftig war, was er tat, setzte er sich neben sie auf die Treppe und zog sie spontan in seine Arme. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn und sah sie an, bevor er seine Lippen sanft über ihre tränenfeuchte Wange bis zu ihrem Mund gleiten ließ. 

Izzie fühlte, wie es sie warm durchströmte, als sich seine Lippen auf die ihren legten. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und schlang dabei ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Es tat so gut, ihn wieder so nahe zu spüren. Und sie wünschte sich, dass der Kuss niemals enden möge. Alle Zweifel und Ängste waren verschwunden. Sie fühlte nur noch seine Hände, die langsam ihren Rücken hinabglitten und seine weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund.

Alex unterbrach schließlich den Kuss und sah sie an. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht auf den Pieper reagiert hast", sagte er leise. "Ich dachte, dir wäre etwas passiert."

Izzie's Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Er sorgte sich um sie. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihr etwas passiert war, dachte sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte euch keinen Schrecken einjagen. Ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit für mich, um nachzudenken."

Er stand auf und griff nach ihrer Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. "Wir sollten jetzt trotzdem wieder zurückgehen", sagte er. "Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit Cristina gebeten, auf Gary aufzupassen." Er grinste. "Und ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn sie mit ihm alleine ist."

Das erste Mal erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf Izzie's Gesicht. "Du hast Recht. Wir sollten zurückgehen."

Als sie an der Tür standen, ergriff sie schnell seine Hand und sah ihn an. "Küss mich noch einmal, bitte!" forderte sie ihn auf.

Verwirrt sah er sie an, bevor er dann ihrer Bitte nachkam und sie noch einmal küsste. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er, dass Izzie lächelte. "Was ist?" fragte er irritiert.

"Nichts." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal vergewissern, dass ich den Kuss von vorhin auf der Treppe nicht geträumt habe."

Alex sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Du hast nicht geträumt", sagte er. "Und in Zukunft wirst du dich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, dass du ungefragt von mir geküsst wirst", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Izzie lachte. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Treppenhaus.

**In Callie's und George's Hotelsuite**

George öffnete den Kleiderschrank und griff sich gleich einen ganze Arm voll mit Kleidung, die er dann achtlos in seinen Koffer warf. Er vermied es dabei, Callie anzusehen, die am Tisch saß und ihm dabei zusah, während sie gedankenverloren an ihrem Ring herumdrehte.

"Es tut mir leid, George", sagte sie leise. "Wenn ich eine andere Lösung wüsste, dann ..." Sie brach ab und senkte den Kopf.

"Ist schon gut", brummte er. "Das Hotel hat zum Glück nicht nur diese eine Suite." Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. "Stell dir vor, wir müssten jetzt den kompletten Haushalt einer hochherrschaftlichen Villa auflösen, so wie es deine Eltern vorgeschlagen hatten. Da haben wir doch jetzt richtig Glück."

"George ..." Callie sah ihn mitfühlend an, doch er machte eine abweisende Geste.

"Wann wollen wir es den anderen sagen?" wechselte er abrupt das Thema, während er damit fort fuhr, seinen Koffer zu packen.

"Ich weiß nicht." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Wieso müssen wir es ihnen überhaupt sagen? Wir sind nicht die einzigen, deren Ehe gescheitert ist."

Er unterbrach für einen Moment seine Tätigkeit und sah sie an. "Ist es wegen Izzie? Willst du dich deswegen von mir scheiden lassen?"

Callie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an. "Nein, George. Das alleine wäre kein Grund für mich gewesen."

"Es ist aus zwischen Izzie und mir", beteuerte er eindringlich. „Bitte Callie, las es nicht so enden!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du denn, dass ich nicht alles versuchen würde, unsere Ehe zu retten, wenn ich glauben würde, dass wir unsere Probleme bewältigen könnten?" Sie stöhnte leise und schloss dabei die Augen. "Es hat keinen Zweck, George. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Und es wäre nicht fair dem anderen gegenüber, diese Farce von Ehe aufrecht zu erhalten."

George ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" fragte er leise.

Sie drehte sich weg, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie plötzlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

"Callie ..." Er ging noch weiter auf sie zu. „Sieh mich an!" bat er mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, den sie nach wie vor gesenkt hielt. „Geh George, bitte!" stieß sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Er zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er dann schließlich zum Bett hinüber ging, hastig den Reißverschluss des Koffers schloss und dann aus der Tür stürmte.

Callie's mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade begann zu bröckeln, als sie hörte, wie die Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel. Sie warf sich aufs Bett, während ihr Körper von krampfartigem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.

**Merediths Haus**

Nervös und mit wild klopfendem Herzen stand Izzie vor Alex' Zimmertür und überlegte, was sie ihm sagen könnte, nachdem er die Tür geöffnete hatte. Obwohl sie sich im Treppenhaus leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, war sich Izzie immer noch nicht sicher, ob er es diesmal ernst mit einer Beziehung meinte oder doch wieder nur den schnellen Sex suchte. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, also war sie ihm nicht ganz gleichgültig. Aber wie es nun weitergehen sollte wusste sie nicht. Zweifel hatten an ihr genagt, ob er überhaupt schon bereit für eine Beziehung war. Obwohl es schon sehr spät war und sie bereits im Bett gelegen hatte, hatte ihr diese Frage keine Ruhe gelassen. Und deshalb stand sie jetzt, nur im kurzen Nachthemd, vor seiner Tür und klopfte zaghaft an. „Alex?" rief sie leise durch die Tür. „Schläfst du schon?"

Alex' erster Blick fiel auf ihr viel zu dünnes Nachthemd unter dem sich die Konturen ihres Körpers abzeichneten und das leidlich die Oberschenkel bedeckte. Sie war barfuss und ihre langen blonden Haare fielen in seidigen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Obwohl er kurz davor gewesen war einzuschlafen, machte ihn ihr Anblick sofort munter. Er versuchte seine aufkommende Erregung mit einem nervösen Lächeln zu überspielen. "Iz!" stieß er überrascht hervor. „Ich dachte, du schläfst schon längst. Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht."

Erst jetzt wurde Izzie bewusst, dass ihr Aufzug wie eine Einladung auf ihn wirken musste. Dabei war es nicht das, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Verlegen trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie versuchte, das Nachthemd über ihre Oberschenkel zu ziehen.

Alex lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen lässig in den Türrahmen und grinste amüsiert, während er Izzie beobachtete. „Kann ich vielleicht behilflich sein?" fragte er schmunzelnd.

"Du lässt deine Finger schön wo sie sind!" drohte sie ihm grinsend. "Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dir ..." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, bevor sie dann einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn anlächelte. " ... gute Nacht sagen wollte", beendete sie den Satz dann.

Alex' Puls hatte sich sofort beschleunigt, als sie mit ihren sanften, weichen Lippen seinen Mund berührt hatte, und der Wunsch, sie überall zu spüren, war beinahe übermächtig geworden. Doch er wusste auch, dass er diesen besonderen Moment zerstören würde, wenn er sie jetzt zu sehr bedrängte. Er hatte viele Fehler gemacht damals, als sie das erste Mal zusammen gewesen waren. Er wollte diese Fehler nicht wiederholen. Deshalb zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Gute Nacht, Iz!" sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, während er mit seinem Daumen noch einmal zärtlich über ihr Kinn und ihre Wange strich.

Izzie drehte sich um und ging mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zurück in ihr Zimmer.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith lag erschöpft auf dem Bett. Es war schon spät am Abend und sie hörte noch immer am Telefon Cristina zu, was diese ihr von dringendes erzählen musste. Obwohl sie vor Müdigkeit kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, hatte sie es bislang nicht über das Herz gebracht, das Gespräch zu beenden. Das einzige, was sie noch wach hielt, waren Dereks permanente Versuche, seine Hände irgendwie unter ihre Bluse zu bringen oder ihre Hose zu öffnen. Nachdem sie ihm bei seinem letzten Versuch etwas härter die Hand weg geschlagen hatte, lag er auf den Ellbogen gestützt neben ihr und grinste sie an.  
Nachdem Cristina endlich ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte und das Gespräch beendete, machte sich Meredith schon darauf gefasst, dass Derek sie wieder attackieren würde. Deswegen sprang sie gleich aus dem Bett, bevor Derek sie erreichen konnte. Sie konnte seine Hände schon an ihrer Hüfte spüren, doch da er sie nicht zu fassen bekam, rollte er fast aus dem Bett und musste sich der Hand am Boden abstützen, was Meredith die Gelegenheit gab ganz aus seiner Reichweite zu verschwinden. Sie lachte etwas über Dereks missliche Position, wusste aber jetzt schon, dass er sich dafür rächen würde. Zumindest konnte sie das anhand seines Gemurmels heraushören. Sie griff in seine kleine Reisetasche und zog ein Shirt von ihm heraus, was sie zur Nacht tragen wollte und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

Derek hingegen verharrte noch immer über der Bettkante hängend in einer unbequemen Position und beobachte Meredith wie sie ins Bad verschwand. Er drückte sich wieder von dem Boden ab, doch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er etwas interessantes erkennen. Neugierig griff er danach und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er es sich näher betrachten konnte. Schnell hatte er sich von dem Boden abgestützt und sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.  
Meredith hatte inzwischen ihre Kleidung gegen Dereks Shirt gewechselt und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Abwesend betrachtete sie sich ihr Spiegelbild, während ihr noch immer das Gespräch mit Cristina durch den Kopf ging.

„Glaubst du, dass was aus den beiden werden könnte?" Sie hatte kurz aufgehört und richtete ihren Kopf zur Tür, damit Derek sie auch hören konnte. Als Antwort erhielt sie ein Gemurmel. Mit den Schultern zuckend fuhr sie mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort.

Sekunden später stoppte sie erneut. „Was ist, wenn die beiden sich wirklich mögen? Kann das gut gehen?" Nachdem sie ein zustimmendes Gemurmel hörte, setzte sie erneut an, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Da Cristina sie nicht in Ruhe ließ, hörte sie erneut auf und drehte sich wieder zur Tür.

„Ich finde das verrückt, dass die beiden miteinander ausgehen." Sie spülte sich den Mund mit Wasser aus, da sie glaubte, Dereks Zustimmung gehört zu haben. Nachdem sie sich den Mund abgetrocknet hatte, fing sie an, sich die Haare zu bürsten.

„Was, wenn die mit uns ausgehen wollen?" Sie stutze, da Derek ihr wieder zustimmend antwortete. „Derek, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Derek murmelte etwas, weswegen sie ihre Bürste wieder weg legte und die Hände in die Seite stemmte. „Findest du auch, dass mein zweiter Kopf von Mark behandelt werden sollte?"

„Das hört sich interessant an." Antwortete Derek kurz. Meredith rollte mit den Augen und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich stelle dir wichtige Fragen und..." Meredith stoppte ab, da sie Derek mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Bett liegen sah. „Derek, was liest du da?"

„Wow. Hast du das schon länger?" Er sah von dem Buch auf und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Gib es wieder her." Sie rannte fast zum Bett, doch Derek fing sie ab, bevor sie ihm das Buch entreißen konnte. „Derek, bitte. Leg es weg."

„Warum? Ich finde es höchst interessant. Wir sollten unbedingt das auf Seite 22 machen." Er hielt sie weiterhin fest umklammert und sämtliche Versuche ihrerseits, sich aus seinem Arm zu entwinden scheiterten. „Seit wann hast du das?" 

Meredith ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen. „Izzie hat es mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Wenn ich also wie auf Seite 11 vor Freude aufschreie, dann muss ich mich bei ihr bedanken?" Er zwinkerte ihr lachend zu.

„Wenn du vor Freude aufschreist, dann habe ich zwei Mitbewohner weniger." Sie versuchte erneut an das Buch zu kommen, doch Derek hielt sie noch immer fest und das Buch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Als er seinen Körper in eine für ihn komfortablere Position manövrieren wollte, nutze Meredith die Gelegenheit, um sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen. Überrascht ließ Derek das Buch fallen, zumal er jetzt beide Hände brauchte, um weiterhin die Oberhand zu behalten. Lachend rollten sie durch das Bett, bis Derek es schließlich geschafft hatte, ihren Körper unter seinen zu bringen. Er hielt ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf fest, während er mit sie mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze drückte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das auf Seite 11 so beschrieben wird." Hauchte sie ihm verführerisch entgegen.

„Das ist unsere Variante von Seite 11." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, in denen er das gleiche Verlangen sah, das auch er tief in sich spürte. Sein Blich wanderte zu ihren Lippen, die sie sich unwillkürlich mit der Zunge befeuchtet hatte. Hungrig nacheinander verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der auch nicht unterbrochen wurde, als Meredith es schaffte, Derek leicht von sich zu drücken, um ihn dann auf den Rücken zu rollen. Nur widerwillig löste Derek den Kuss, doch der Anblick von Meredith, die jetzt auf ihm saß, entschädigte ihn für kurze Zeit für den Verlust ihrer Lippen. Zumal sie ihm gestattete, ihren Körper mit seinen Händen zu erforschen. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen als seine Hände unter ihr Shirt wanderten.

„Willst du jetzt die Variante oder lieber nur die Seite 11?" Meredith zog seine Hand von ihrem Körper weg und küsste die Handfläche zärtlich.

„Ich will nur dich." Er zog sie mit seiner anderen Hand wieder zu sich hinunter, um sie in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln, der schnell dazu führte, dass sie sich ihrer spärlichen Kleidung , die sie für die Nacht tragen wollten, entledigten. Während sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben, störte es sie nicht, dass sie durch die nicht ganz verschlossene Tür, im ganzen Haus gehört werden konnten.

**Eine Beziehung kann einem eine gewisse Sicherheit geben. Zumindest dann, wenn man sie ernst nimmt (**_**Mark zwinkert Cristina zu, die in ihren Wagen einsteigt**_**). Denn man erhält ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Vor allem dann, wenn man seinem Partner blind vertrauen kann und sich ohne Worte versteht (**_**Meredith und Derek liegen im Bett. Sie lesen gemeinsam in Merediths Buch und schauen sich grinsend an**_**). Doch wenn man verlernt, wie man miteinander kommuniziert, dann geht diese Vertrautheit in die Brüche (**_**George betritt sein neues Hotelzimmer und lässt die Koffer einfach fallen**_**). Wenn die Beziehung erst einmal an diesem Punkt ist, dann braucht es viel Arbeit, sie wieder aufzubauen (**_**Izzie und Alex liegen zwar alleine in ihren Betten, strahlen aber über das ganze Gesicht… auch wenn es sehr laut im Haus ist**_


	16. Chapter 16

**4.16 – Half A World Away – Teil 1**

Half A World Away

_This could be the saddest dusk I've ever seen  
Turn to a miracle, high alive  
My mind is racing, as it always will  
My hands tired, my heart aches  
I'm half a world away, here,  
My head sworn_

To go it alone, and haul it along  
And haul it along, and hold it  
Go it alone, and hold it along  
Oh...

Oh the lonely deep sit hollow  
Half a world, half a world away  
My shoes are gone, my life spent  
I've had too much to drink  
I didn't think, I didn't think of you  
I guess that's all I needed

To go it alone, and hold it along,  
And haul it along, and hold it  
Blackbirds, backwards, forwards and fall  
Oh...

Oh this lonely world is wasted  
Pathetic eyes, high alive  
Blind to the tide that turns the sea  
This storm that came up strong  
It shook the trees, and blew away our fear  
I couldn't even hear

To go it alone, and hold it along,  
Haul it along, and hold it  
Go it alone, hold it along,  
Oh...  
Go it alone, and hold it along  
Haul it along, and hold it  
Blackbirds, backwards, forwards and fall  
Oh...

Oh this could be the saddest dusk I've ever seen  
Turn to a miracle, high alive  
My mind is racing, as it always will  
My hands tired, my heart aches  
I'm half a world away

Go...

**Das Leben nimmt oft Wendungen, die man nur schwer mitgehen kann. Manchmal wird man sogar aus der Bahn geworfen und man findet sich wieder am Straßengraben. Schwer verletzt und mit dem Gefühl, dass man bald seinen letzten Atemzug machen wird. Doch auch wenn man im Graben liegt, so hat man immer noch die Wahl, ob man kämpfen will oder nicht (**_**Callie und George treffen gemeinsam im Krankenhaus ein, ignorieren sich aber**_**). Denn auch wenn man glaubt, dass alles hoffnungslos scheint, so gibt es immer noch die Hoffnung, dass man schnell gefunden wird und sich alles zum Guten wendet (**_**Izzie und Alex stehen auf dem Parkplatz und küssen sich leidenschaftlich**_**). Nur wenn man dieses Gefühl der Hoffnung weiter in sich trägt, sieht man auch die kleinen Wunder um einen herum (**_**Mark betritt den gleichen Aufzug wie Cristina. Die beiden grinsen sich wissend an**_**). Erst wenn man aufhört, an die Wunder des Lebens zu glauben, dann wird um einen herum alles schwarz (**_**Meredith ist auf dem Weg zur Umkleide und stoppt plötzlich**_

**Im Krankenhaus - Umkleide**

Meredith stand nervös an ihrem Schrank und nestelte mehr mit ihrer Kleidung herum, als dass sie sich fertig für die Arbeit umzog. Neben ihr stand Cristina, die bereits in ihre hellblaue OP Kleidung geschlüpft war und sich nur noch ein paar Dauerschreiber in ihren Kittel steckte. Da Meredith noch immer nicht ihre OP Hose an hatte, räusperte sich Cristina laut. Meredith sah kurz auf, verfiel dann aber wieder in ihre Starre zurück.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die männlichen Mitarbeiter deine Aufmachung toll finden werden. Aber ich müsste dich den ganzen Tag meiden, weil ich Angst hätte auf den Sabberspuren auszurutschen." Cristina hatte Meredith eher unsanft gegen die Schulter geboxt. 

„Was?" Meredith sah wieder zu Cristina, die mit den Augen rollte und auf die OP Hose in Merediths Hand deutete. „Oh, ja." Jetzt zog auch Meredith sich ihre Hose an und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank. Cristina hingegen beendete ihre Vorbereitungen für die Arbeit. Als sich neben ihr jedoch nichts mehr tat, stieß sie Meredith erneut an. „Was? Ich hab meine Hose an."

„Ja, aber noch keinen Kittel, kein Stethoskop, kein gar nichts und wenn ich auf die Uhr sehe, dann sind wir schon spät dran." Cristina griff über Meredith hinweg und griff sich deren Stethoskop, mit dem sie vor Merediths Nase herumwedelte. Mürrisch nahm Meredith das Objekt entgegen und schmiss es unwirsch in ihren Schrank zurück. „Was hast du denn heute Morgen gegessen. Oder hat Derek dich nicht gegessen." Amüsiert über ihren eigenen Witz, fing Cristina an zu lachen, doch da Meredith sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, räusperte sie sich und rang wieder nach Fassung.

„Du solltest nicht mehr mit Mark ausgehen. Das bekommt deinem Humor nicht." Meredith drehte sich zu ihrem Schrank um und suchte jetzt nach ihrem Stethoskop, welches sie sich auch gleich um den Hals hing. Dann zog sie sich ihren Arztkittel an. Als sie alles geprüft hatte, schloss sie die Schranktür und lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen.

„In Ordnung. Mein Witz war schlecht, aber das erklärt nicht deine miese Stimmung." Cristina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie Meredith eindringlich ansah, die laut aufseufzte.

„Ich hab mich nicht richtig von ihm verabschiedet." Murmelte sie gegen die Schranktür und schloss dabei die Augen.

„Du hast was nicht?" Fragte Cristina nach, da sie Meredith nur zur Hälfte verstanden hatte.

„Ich habe mich nicht richtig von ihm verabschiedet." Wiederholte Meredith etwas lauter und drehte sich zu Cristina um, die sie mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Die beiden hörten, wie die Tür der Umkleide geöffnet wurde. Alex und Izzie kamen miteinander flirtend hinein. Bei dem Anblick der beiden zuckte Meredith zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Cristina hatte sich ohnehin von dem viel zu glücklichen Paar abwenden müssen und sah deshalb wie Meredith zusammenzuckte. „Und was haben die beiden damit zu tun?"

„Nichts." Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben verschlafen. Da ich ohnehin morgens nicht viel esse, hab ich mich für die Arbeit umgezogen, während er noch frühstücken wollte." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und dann bin ich gegangen, ohne mich zu verabschieden."

„Und jetzt denkst du, dass er sauer ist?" Hakte Cristina nach, da sie keinen Grund sah, warum Meredith sich dermaßen merkwürdig verhielt.

„Nein, er ist mir nicht böse deswegen." Meredith lehnte sich wieder gegen ihren Schrank. „Es ist nur, dass ich mich damals nicht von Susan verabschieden konnte und dann war sie plötzlich tot."

So langsam dämmerte es Cristina, worauf Meredith hinaus wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst das aber doch nicht miteinander vergleichen. Susan war krank und Derek sieht mir sehr gesund aus."

„Es kann aber immer was Unvorhergesehenes passieren." Konterte Meredith und schloss bei dem Gedanken erneut die Augen.

„Was soll denn schon passieren? Mach dich nicht verrückt." Cristina legte ihre Hand auf Merediths Schulter, die wortlos nickte.

Wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet und Bailey betrat mit einem ernsten Gesicht die Umkleide. „Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Seite und atmete tief durch. „Wir haben gerade die Nachricht bekommen, dass es einen schweren Autounfall mit mehreren Verletzten gegeben hat. Wir wissen noch nicht wie schlimm es aussieht. Aber die ersten Verletzten sind auf dem Weg. Alle in die Notaufnahme. Dort erhaltet ihr nähere Informationen."

Kaum hatte sich Bailey umgedreht, sahen sich Meredith und Cristina an. Merediths Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren und auch Cristina musste schluckten. Doch da Bailey ihnen zurief, dass sie sich beeilen sollten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme.

_(zeitgleich zur 1. Szene)_

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleide**

Izzie stieß die Tür zum Umkleideraum auf, dicht gefolgt von Alex, der von hinten seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte und in diesem Moment begann, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Sie kicherte albern als Antwort auf seine Liebkosung und drehte den Kopf so, dass sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, so dass sie nicht gleich sehen konnte, wieso er den Kuss plötzlich abrupt beendete und sie sanft von sich schob. Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen und erstarrte. "Oh ... Hi George ... Hi Callie!" Sie lächelte nervös und warf dann schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der weiter zu seinem Spind gegangen war und angefangen hatte, sich umzuziehen.

"Hallo Izzie!" grüßte George und lächelte gequält.

Callie bedachte Izzie mit einem hochmütigen Blick. Sie hatte es immer noch nicht so ganz verdaut, dass George und Izzie eine gemeinsame Nacht und einen Kuss im Aufzug geteilt hatten. Dabei lebten sie bereits zwei Wochen getrennt, und ein Termin beim Scheidungsanwalt war auch schon gemacht. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch die anderen davon erfahren würden. Aber bisher ahnte noch niemand etwas. Und Callie hatte auch nicht vor, es ihnen auf die Nase zu binden. Je länger sie damit warten konnten, desto besser. 

Izzie warf einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber, die jedoch gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Cristina vertieft war. Sie ging zu Alex hinüber und nahm ihm den Apfel aus der Hand, den er gerade aus dem Spind geholt hatte und biss hinein.

"Hey, erlaube mal! Das ist meiner!" sagte er spielerisch empört und grinste dabei.

"Hol ihn dir doch wieder", sagte Izzie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

Blitzschnell griff Alex nach ihr und drückte sie dann vorsichtig gegen seinen Spind. "Du darfst ihn behalten, aber dafür möchte ich eine Entschädigung", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Erst wenn du mich loslässt", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Izzie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, nachdem er sie freigegeben hatte. Es störte sie auf einmal nicht mehr, dass Callie und George ihnen dabei zusahen. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten sie sich noch sehr zurückgehalten, was den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit betraf. Doch mittlerweile hatten sie auch diese Hemmschwelle überwunden. Alle sollten sehen, dass sie wieder zusammen und glücklich waren.

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass Dr. Bailey längst den Umkleideraum betreten hatte, um an ihre Schützlinge Aufträge zu verteilen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Notaufnahme**

Izzie rannte los. Autounfall mit Schwerstverletzten hörte sich nach einer Menge Arbeit an. Sie öffnete die Türen zur Notaufnahme und sah, wie gerade mehrere Verletzte von den Sanitätern hereingebracht wurden. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Frau, einen Mann und ein Kleinkind - eine Familie.

"Stevens, sie nehmen die Frau, O'Malley den Mann und Karev, sie kümmern sich um das Kind!" ordnete Dr. Bailey an. "Ich möchte, dass bei allen ein Ultraschall und CT gemacht wird! Und beeilen sie sich!" 

Izzie nickte und wandte sich gleich der Frau zu, die auf der Trage noch angeschnallt lag und leise stöhnte. "Hallo, können sie mich hören?" sprach sie die Schwerverletzte an, während sie sie abtastete und ihre Reflexe prüfte. "Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Sie haben sich eine Rippe gebrochen. Wir werden gleich eine Röntgenaufnahme machen, um auszuschließen, dass sie innere Blutungen haben." Izzie war dankbar, dass der Sanitäter ihr noch behilflich war, die Frau von der Trage umzubetten. Schnell schob sie das Bett mit der Patientin über den Flur Richtung Röntgenraum.

Ein paar Meter weiter kämpfte George um das Leben des Mannes, der bewusstlos vor ihm lag und aus verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers blutete. "Wir brauchen einen OP!" rief George Dr. Bailey zu, als ihm nach einer kurzen Untersuchung klar wurde, dass der Mann in Lebensgefahr schwebte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch durchhält. Puls und Herzfrequenz sind stark beschleunigt, der Blutdruck fast nicht mehr messbar. Er kollabiert mir gleich!"

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Kommen sie O'Malley!" trieb sie ihn an. "Sie müssen mir dabei assistieren."

In einem Behandlungsraum neben der Notaufnahme war Callie gerade dabei, dem kleinen Jungen, der fast unverletzt den schweren Unfall überstanden hatte, eine Gipsschiene um das Handgelenk zu legen, als Alex den Raum betrat. "Ich habe das Ergebnis des CT's", sagte er leise zu ihr. "Alles normal." Er ließ langsam die Luft raus und wandte sich dann an seinen kleinen Patienten. "Du hast ganz schön viel Glück gehabt, dass du dir nur das Handgelenk gebrochen hast." Er fühlte ihm die Stirn. "Tut dir sonst noch was weh?"

Der Junge, der höchstens 3 oder 4 Jahre alt war, sah ihn schweigend und mit großen verängstigten Augen an, während er einen halb zerfetzten Plüschhasen fest an sich drückte.

Alex ging vor ihm in die Hocke. "Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"

Der Kleine sah ihn weiterhin nur schweigend an.

"Weißt du schon, wie alt du bist?" versuchte er es weiter. Seufzend wandte er sich dann zu Callie, als er erneut keine Antwort erhielt. "Vielleicht kann er noch nicht sprechen", meinte er achselzuckend.

Callie hatte eine Weile Alex' vergeblichem Versuch, den Jungen aus der Reserve zu locken zugesehen und mischte sich nun ein. "Du hast von Kindern überhaupt keine Ahnung, Karev!" stieß sie vorwurfsvoll hervor. Er hat einen Schock. Das kann man doch wohl sehen. Natürlich können Kinder in diesem Alter schon sprechen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Die meisten wissen schon mit 2 Jahren ihren Namen."

Alex kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Vielen Dank für die Nachhilfe", sagte er mit Ironie in der Stimme. "Woher soll ich wissen, was Kinder in diesem Alter schon können."

Callie nickte. "Stimmt. Woher sollst du es wissen, wo du doch bisher nur mit Neugeborenen zu tun hattest." Langsam ging sie vor dem kleinen Jungen in die Knie. "Hi, ich bin Callie", sagte sie und lächelte. "Du hast da aber einen süßen Hasen. Aber ich glaube, er hat sich bei dem Unfall auch verletzt." Sie richtete sich wieder auf, nahm von einem Tischchen eine Mullbinde und ging damit zurück zu dem kleinen Jungen. "Darf ich?" Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Plüschhasen aus und lächelte, als der Kleine ihr seinen plüschigen Freund zögernd entgegenstreckte. "Siehst du, jetzt tut ihm sein Bein auch nicht mehr weh", sagte sie, nachdem sie ein Stück Binde um den Vorderlauf des Häschens gewickelt hatte.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen, während er seinen Hasen wieder glücklich an sich drückte. 

Callie zauste ihm liebevoll seinen dichten, dunklen Haarschopf und sah dann zu Alex auf, der sie die ganze Zeit über mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte.

"Du siehst mich tief beeindruckt, Callie O'Malley", sagte er grinsend. "Du hast ein Händchen für Kinder. Und ich denke, dass du dein Talent nicht verkümmern lassen solltest, wenn du verstehst was ich meine ...?" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Callie erstarrte augenblicklich. "Ich ... ich komme gleich wieder ..." stammelte sie. Sie legte den Rest Mullbinde zurück auf den Tisch und verließ dann, sich mühsam beherrschend, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, den Raum.

Alex sah ihr verstört hinterher. "Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" wandte er seine Frage an den kleinen Jungen.

Dieser zuckte nur mit seinen schmalen Schultern. "Mama?" fragte er und sah Alex mit großen Augen an.

Alex fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte. Er hoffte, dass Callie bald zurückkommen würde, denn er wusste so gar nicht, was er mit einem Kind dieser Altersklasse anfangen sollte. Und noch weniger wusste er, was er dem Kleinen nun antworten sollte. Nervös schaute er auf die Uhr und wartete auf ein Wunder.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Als Chief eines großen Krankenhauses war er es gewohnt, mit Krisensituationen umzugehen. Trotzdem hielt er das Fax der Polizei fest umklammert. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber fast konnte er es auswendig aufsagen, was auf dem Blatt Papier stand. Obwohl es gelogen wäre, denn ihn interessierte nur ein Name auf dem Fax. Alles andere schien für ihn unwichtig. Lediglich seine langjährige Erfahrung und sein Pflichtbewusstsein halfen ihm, professionell bleiben zu können. Deswegen hatte er sich auf den Weg zur Notaufnahme gemacht, um dort seiner Aufgabe als Leiter der Chirurgie nachzukommen. Doch die Information, die ihm die Polizei hat zukommen lassen, ließen ihn abschweifen und so sah er nicht Bailey um die Ecke kommen, was zu einem unsanften Zusammenprall führte. 

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, Chief." Bailey hatte sich als erste wieder gefangen und schüttelte sich etwas von dem harten Zusammenstoß. „Die Notaufnahme platzt inzwischen aus allen Nähten, da inzwischen auch die Leichtverletzten bei uns eintreffen." Informierte sie ihn in einem ruhigen Tonfall. Als sie auf eine Antwort ihres Chefs wartete, bemerkte sie, dass er etwas bleich war. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Webber schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt ihr das Fax hin, was Bailey auch sofort entgegen nahm. Etwas verwundert las sie sich durch und stockte dann. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wissen sie schon mehr?"

„Nein. Sie haben nur eine erste Bestandsaufnahme geschickt, die uns bei der Logistik helfen soll." Webber fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. „Es hieß auch, dass das erst einmal nur die Halter der Fahrzeuge sind. Wer wirklich im Auto gesessen hat oder wie viele können sie nicht sagen."

„Dr. Webber, sie wissen das ich Dr. Shepherd gemeint habe. Weiß die Polizei mehr?" Bailey sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles was ich jetzt weiß ist, dass er irgendwie in den Unfall verwickelt ist. Wie es um ihn steht weiß ich nicht." 

„Gut, dann sollten wir auch keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht ist nur sein Wagen beschädigt und er hat nichts abbekommen." Bailey hatte ihren Blick wieder auf das Fax gerichtet und deswegen nicht bemerkt, dass Meredith sich ihnen genähert hatte.

„Ist Derek in den Unfall verwickelt?" Meredith stellte sich neben den Chief. Sie sah zuerst ihn an, dann fiel ihr Blick zu Bailey, die nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien. „Ich habe einen Teil gehört. Was wissen sie?" Forderte Meredith jetzt verärgert.

„Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal, Dr. Grey." Bailey legte ihrer aufgebrachten Kollegin eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch Meredith schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen, sondern wissen, was mit Derek ist." Merediths Atmung wurde schneller und sie hatte bereits ein paar Tränen in den Augen. „Ich habe mich nicht richtig von ihm verabschiedet. Also was ist mit ihm?" Sie sah mit einem flehenden Blick ihre beiden Vorgesetzten an.

„Wir wissen nur, dass er irgendwie in den Unfall verwickelt ist. Ob er dabei verletzt wurde, können wir nicht sagen." Schaltete sich jetzt Webber mit ein.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm etwas passiert ist." Dr. Bailey versuchte wieder einen Augenkontakt mit Meredith herzustellen. „Immerhin haben wir jetzt schon einige Schwerverletzte in der Notaufnahme liegen und er war nicht dabei. Da wir das nächste Krankenhaus sind, hätte man ihn sofort her gebracht."

„Richtig. Lediglich die Leichtverletzten werden länger an der Unfallstelle belassen." Fügte Webber in einem beruhigenden Tonfall hinzu, der auch dazu diente, seine eigenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Und die Toten." Kam es von George, der sich den dreien unbemerkt genähert hat. Da er sich zwei fassungslosen und einem geschockten Gesicht gegenüber sah, schluckte er hart. „Ich meine, die werden ja auch nicht gebracht." Er sah etwas nervös von einer kreidebleichen Meredith zu einer wütend drein blickenden Bailey. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht." Murmelte Meredith vor sich hin.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert." Webber zog Meredith zu sich und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Dr. Shepherd ist in den Unfall verwickelt und vielleicht ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass er noch nicht hier ist." Informierte Bailey George, dann wandte sie sich wieder Meredith zu, der erste Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. „Sie sollten nach Hause gehen, Dr. Grey."

„Nein." Meredith löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich kann nicht nach Hause. Sollte er verletzt sein, dann möchte ich hier sein und schicken sie mich nicht irgendwohin, sondern lassen sie mich bitte weiter arbeiten." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie sind doch gar nicht in der Verfassung." Bailey stoppte ihren Satz, da sie Merediths flehenden Blick sah und ihr Anliegen nur zu gut verstand. „Aber nicht mehr in der Notaufnahme. Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung, Schwerverletzte zu versorgen. Der Wundnähraum platzt aus allen Nähten. Dort können sie sich nützlich machen." Nachdem Meredith ihr zugenickt hatte, wandte sie sich an George, der noch immer verlegen auf den Boden starrte. „O'Malley, sorgen sie dafür, dass sich Dr. Grey nicht in der Notaufnahme blicken lässt und das nächste Mal halten sie sich mit ihren Kommentaren zurück." George nickte ihr zu. Er legte einen Arm um Meredith und ging mit ihr zusammen zum Wundnähraum.

Nachdem George und Meredith nicht mehr zu sehen waren, holte Webber tief Luft. „Ich werde dann mal im Mercy West anrufen, ob er vielleicht da eingeliefert worden ist. Und sollte das nichts bringen, dann werde ich mich bei den Rettungsdiensten umhören, ob die etwas wissen." 

„Gute Idee. Ich bringe dann das Fax in die Notaufnahme, damit die anfangen können, die Verletzten zu sortieren." Die beiden nickten sich zu und machten sich dann auf, um ihrer Arbeit wieder nachzugehen.

**Im Krankenhaus – Notaufnahme**

Lexie stand ein wenig hilflos in der Notaufnahme und starrte entsetzt auf die vielen Verletzten, die sich mittlerweile schon fast in den Gängen stapelten. Auf Situationen wie diese hatte man sie während des Studiums nicht vorbereitet. Dort war alles nur Theorie gewesen. Und die Praxis war härter, als sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können.

"Wir brauchen noch mehr Verbandsmaterial, schnell!" ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Wirrwarr von Geräuschen verschiedenster Art heraus.

Lexie reagierte sofort. Sie drehte sich um und rannte den Gang hinunter, bis sie zu dem Raum kam, wo Verbandsmaterialien, Desinfektionsmittel und Pflaster aufbewahrt wurden. Hektisch stieß sie die Tür auf, und prallte erschrocken zurück, als sie sah, dass der Raum nicht unbesetzt war. "Dr. O'Malley?" stieß sie ungläubig hervor.

Callie saß auf einem Schemel inmitten der Regale und hielt ihre Hände um ein Taschentuch gekrampft, während Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunterliefen und ihr Make Up verschmierten. Als sie hörte, dass jemand die Tür öffnete, schaute sie hoch und sah Lexie durch einen Tränenschleier an. "Dr. Grey ..." stammelte sie. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf und tupfte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Augen.

"Ist ... ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" fragte Lexie besorgt. Sie wusste, dass die Frage eher rhetorisch war. Denn ganz sicher war nichts in Ordnung, wenn jemand im Materialraum saß und weinte. Es erstaunte sie ein wenig, Callie O'Malley, die sie für eine starke Frau gehalten hatte, so schwach zu sehen. Bisher hatte sie George's Frau von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Es wunderte sie, dass Callie anscheinend auch Gefühle hatte.

Callie schnäuzte sich die Nase und sah dann wieder hoch. "Ja, danke, es geht schon wieder." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Es ist nur, dass ... dass heute alles so drunter und drüber geht", log sie.

Lexie nickte. "Auf der Medizinschule hat man uns nicht darauf vorbereitet. Ich würde gerne helfen, aber ich bin noch so unerfahren in vielen Dingen. Vielleicht mache ich ja was falsch." Sie seufzte. "Ich denke, es ist normal so zu empfinden, wenn man erst am Anfang seiner Ausbildung steht, oder?" fragte sie und suchte Callie's Blick.

"Man muss bereit sein, ein Risiko einzugehen, wenn man diesen Job gut machen will", erwiderte Callie nachdenklich. "Bewährungsproben sind dazu da zu erkennen, wo die eigenen Grenzen liegen. Und man wird ein besserer Arzt, wenn man weiß, wo die eigene Grenze liegt."

Lexie sah sie verwirrt an. "Das heißt also, dass ich Fehler machen muss, um zu erkennen, ob ich meinen Job gut mache?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Callie's Gesicht. "So in etwa", nickte sie.

Lexie griff nach einem Karton mit Verbandsmaterial, der in einem der Regale stand. "Vielen Dank für den Rat, Dr. O'Malley!" sagte sie und lächelte Callie noch einmal zu, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und den Raum verließ.

Nachdenklich sah Callie ihr hinterher. Wider Willen empfand sie Sympathie für die junge Assistenzärztin, und sie hoffte, dass Lexie Grey's Spontaneität und Lebensfreude nicht im allgemeinen Trubel und Stress des Klinikalltags verloren gehen würde. Seufzend stand sie von ihrem Hocker auf und trat dann den Weg Richtung Waschräume an.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Dr. Bailey ging den Flur entlang, als sie eine Frau, geschätzte Mitte 50, ansprach. "Entschuldigen die Störung", sagte sie in gebrochenem Deutsch. "Meine Tochter ... mein Schwiegersohn ... verletzt bei Autounfall ...Azzari ..."

Dr. Bailey sah sie für einen Moment irritiert an, bevor sie verstand, was die Frau wollte. "Oh, sie sind mit dem Ehepaar Azzari verwandt?"

Die Frau nickte heftig. "Si!"

"Kommen sie mit!" Dr. Bailey geleitete die Frau zur Besucherecke hinüber und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen sollte. "Verstehen sie, was ich sage, oder sollen wir einen Dolmetscher holen?"

"Ich verstehe schon." Die Frau nickte wieder. "Oh, ich habe vergessen ... Eugenia Urbani mein Name." Sie lächelte verkrampft.

"Nun Mrs Urbani ..." Dr. Bailey räusperte sich hörbar. "Ihre Tochter und ihr Schwiegersohn wurden bei dem Unfall schwer verletzt und mussten sofort operiert werden." Sie sah Mrs Urbani's ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr schnell fort. "Sie sind außer Lebensgefahr, keine Sorge! Ihre Tochter erlitt bei dem Zusammenstoß eine Milzruptur. Wir mussten ihre Milz operativ entfernen. Außerdem ist eine Rippe gebrochen. Und ihr Schwiegersohn hat eine instabile Beckenfraktur, d.h. sein Becken ist gebrochen und er wird noch mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen."

"Oh no ... no!" Mrs Urbani schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und brach in Tränen aus.

Dr. Bailey legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt kein Trost für sie ist, aber sie werden beide überleben. Und ihr kleiner Sohn hat den Unfall fast unversehrt überstanden."

Mrs Urbani's Kopf zuckte nach oben und sie sah Dr. Bailey mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Aurelio ist ... gesund?"

Dr. Bailey nickte lächelnd. "Er hatte einen Schutzengel. Nur sein linkes Handgelenk ist gebrochen, und er hat natürlich einen Schock erlitten. Aber Kinder in diesem Alter vergessen so etwas schnell."

Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über Eugenia Urbani's Gesicht.

"Kommen sie mit!" forderte Dr. Bailey sie auf. "Ich bringe sie zu ihm. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen, die Oma zu sehen."

Mrs Urbani nickte heftig und sie folgte Dr. Bailey hinterher.

Dr. Bailey öffnete die Tür zu Aurelio Azzari's Krankenzimmer und betrat mit Mrs Urbani den Raum.

"Nonna!" rief er Kleine erfreut und sprang schnell von seinem Bett als er seine Großmutter erkannte.

Alex richtete sich seufzend auf und massierte seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln. Über eine Stunde hatte er mit dem Jungen gespielt und versucht, ihn bei Laune zu halten. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man kein Wort Italienisch konnte. 

Dr. Bailey ging zu ihm hinüber und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Gute Arbeit, Karev! Sie können jetzt zu Gary Pierce gehen und ihm mitteilen, dass wir ein geeignetes Spenderherz für ihn gefunden haben."

"Wirklich?" Alex hob erfreut den Kopf. "Das sind die besten Neuigkeiten des ganzen Tages."

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Wenn ich sie wieder als Babysitter benötigen sollte, melde ich mich. Sie haben ihre Sache wirklich gut gemacht", meinte sie anerkennend.

Alex nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich werde dann mal gehen." Er zögerte und sah zu Mrs Urbani hinüber. „Was heißt „Auf Wiedersehen" auf italienisch?" fragte er. 

"Arrivederci", gab sie lächelnd zur Antwort.

Alex beugte sich zu dem kleinen Aurelio hinunter und strich ihm sanft übers Haar. "Arrivederci, Aurelio!" sagte er lächelnd und wandte sich dann um und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Dr. Bailey sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bevor sie sich an Mrs Urbani wandte. "Ich mache dann die Entlassungspapiere fertig. Dann können sie den Kleinen mitnehmen."

Mrs Urbani übersetzte Aurelio, was Dr. Bailey gesagt hatte und sah sie dann mit ernstem Gesicht an. "Darf ich jetzt Tochter und Schwiegersohn sehen?" bat sie.

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Ich bringe sie zu ihnen. Aber wirklich nur kurz. Sie sind noch von der Narkose benommen und brauchen unbedingte Ruhe. Aber ich glaube, dass es eine Beruhigung für sie sein wird, wenn sie sehen, dass es ihrem kleinen Sohn gut geht und sich jemand um ihn kümmert." Sie öffnete die Tür und ging mit Mrs Urbani, die Aurelio auf den Arm genommen hatte, in den Flur hinaus.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina zog nur mit halber Kraft an dem Patientenbett. Sie war zusammen mit einer Krankenschwester auf dem Weg in die Röntgenabteilung, doch ihre Gedanken waren woanders. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, aber das Gespräch mit Meredith kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie versuchte nicht zuviel hinein zu interpretieren, da sie so etwas Izzie überlassen wollte. Für sie gab es einen plausiblen Grund, warum Derek auf der Liste stand. Es hatte für sie nichts damit zu tun, dass Meredith sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht richtig verabschiedet hat. Sie bog mit dem Bett um eine Ecke. Ihr Blick fiel auf Mark, der aus einem Zimmer gekommen war.

„Fahren sie schon mal weiter. Ich komme gleich nach." Cristina hatte sich zu der Krankenschwester umgedreht, die ihr zunickte und danach alleine weiter zog.

„Hey." Mark hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und war auf sie zugekommen. „Musst du nicht mit?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ist ohnehin nur ein Unterarm Bruch." Da Mark sie etwas fassungslos ansah, rollte sie mit den Augen. „Was tragisch ist, aber da Radialis und Ulnaris ertastbar sind, kann eine Verletzung der Arterien ausgeschlossen werden und die Hand konnte bewegt werden, womit auch eine Nervenschädigung auszuschließen ist. Wie ich schon sagte. Es ist nur ein Unterarm Bruch."

„Von einem kleinen Mädchen, das zu Tode verängstigt ist." Stellte Mark trocken fest.

„Sie schläft."

„Lassen wir das einfach." Mark rieb sich die Schläfe und kniff die Augen zu.

„Du hast also noch nichts Neues von Derek gehört?" Fragte Cristina nach und hoffte auf eine gute Nachricht, die sie Meredith weiter geben könnte. Doch Mark schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich hab nur gehört, dass er in den anderen Krankenhäusern auch nicht aufgetaucht ist."

„Was eigentlich gut ist."

„Ja und nein. Ich wünschte, dass er an sein Handy gehen würde. Aber obwohl ich alle fünf Minuten anrufe, geht nur die Mail box dran." Seufzend zog Mark Cristina von der Mitte des Ganges weg. „Wie geht es Meredith?"

Cristina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie nur kurz gesehen und da war sie beschäftigt." Etwas hilflos steckte sie die Hände in ihre Kitteltaschen und senkte den Blick. „Sie meinte heute Morgen, dass sie sich nicht richtig verschieden konnte, weswegen sie denkt, es sei ihre Schuld, wenn ihm was passiert sein sollte."

„Was wir nicht wissen." Mark strich Cristina eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin sie ihn wieder ansah. „Ich werde mal mit ihr reden."

„Gute Idee." Sie nickte ihm zu, sah dann aber wieder auf den Boden und seufzte laut auf.

„Soll ich dir eine gute Operation sichern?" Mark schob seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an, so dass Cristina wieder aufblicken musste.

„Genau das, was mich jetzt aufbauen kann." Cristina hob nur kurz ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, trat dann aber einen Schritt zurück. „Ich sollte mal nach meiner kleinen Patientin sehen. Wenn sie aufwacht, dann hat sie bestimmt Angst und fragt sich wo ihre Mutter ist." Mark nickte ihr zu und sah ihr nach bis sie in der Röntgenabteilung verschwunden war. Seufzend drehte er sich um, da er Meredith suchen wollte. Immerhin wusste er, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen musste und hoffte, ihr ein klein wenig helfen zu können.

**Im Krankenhaus – OP Waschraum **

Alex stand im Waschraum und bereitete sich auf Gary's Herz-OP vor, als sich die Tür öffnete und Izzie in den Raum stürmte. 

"Da bist du ja endlich!" stieß er vorwurfsvoll hervor, während er sich den Schaum von den Armen wusch. "Dr. Hahn hat dich schon mehrmals angefunkt. Hat dir denn niemand gesagt, dass wir dich mit auf den OP Plan gesetzt haben, um bei Gary's Herztransplantation zu assistieren?" Er hob kurz den Kopf und sah Izzie von der Seite an, als sie nicht reagierte.

Sie hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und versuchte zu verdrängen, was sie gerade erfahren hatte, indem sie nach der Seife griff und ihre Arme damit bearbeitete. Doch es war vergebens. Ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern, und eine Träne entwich ihrem Auge und rann über ihre Wange.

"Iz?" Alex hatte seine Tätigkeit unterbrochen und ging nun einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Wenn du dich noch nicht dazu bereit fühlst, dann werde ich eben alleine assistieren, und du schaust nur zu", sagte er mitfühlend.

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht", sagte sie leise.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist es dann?"

Sie hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. "Hast du es noch nicht gehört?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Wovon redest du?"

Izzie drehte den Wasserhahn ab und wandte sich zu ihm. "Derek Shepherd ist verschwunden!" stieß sie hervor. "Sie wissen noch nichts genaueres, aber er steht mit auf der Liste der Personen, die an dem Unfall beteiligt waren. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Meredith."

Alex hatte ihr schweigend zugehört, doch als Izzie Meredith erwähnte, schaute er hoch. "Was ist mit Meredith? Ist sie okay?" fragte er besorgt.

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wärst du okay, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich vielleicht tot bin?" Sie spürte wieder, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Alex senkte betroffen den Kopf. "Nein", murmelte er.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können, aber ..." Sie brach ab. "Ich musste dann weg, weil ihr mich angefunkt habt. Dr. Webber meinte, dass wir erst mal nicht in Panik verfallen sollten, weil wir noch zu wenig wissen. Er ist gerade dabei, die ganzen Krankenhäuser abzutelefonieren und die .." Sie stoppte mitten im Satz. "... Und die Leichenschauhäuser", brachte sie dann mühsam hervor.

"Dr. Webber hat Recht", sagte Alex ruhig. "Wieso jetzt schon die Pferde scheu machen, wenn man noch nichts genaues weiß." Er sah durch die Glasscheibe nach unten, wo Gary bereits vorbereitet auf dem OP Tisch lag. "Wir können Derek jetzt nicht helfen, aber wir können Gary helfen, indem wir sein Leben retten."

Izzie nickte.

"Fühlst du dich wirklich in der Lage dazu?" fragte Alex noch einmal nach während er sie dabei besorgt von der Seite ansah.

"Ja, ich bin bereit", sagte sie mit nun wieder gefasster Stimme. "Lass uns gehen und Leben retten!"

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith war zwar nicht begeistert, eine Schnittverletzung nach der anderen zu behandeln, doch schaffte sie es so, sich wenigstens für kurze Zeit ablenken zu können. Allerdings gelang es ihr von Minute zu Minute immer weniger gut. Zu sehr kam die Medizinerin in ihr durch und Georges Worte hingen zu dem wie ein Damokles Schwert über allem. Tief durchatmend hatte sie sich die nächste Akte besorgt und ging zu de wartenden Patientin.

„Ms. Jessica Carter?" Sie blickte auf, um sich ihre Patientin näher betrachten zu können. Vor ihr saß eine junge Frau, die sie Anfang 30 schätzte. Auf ihrem Schoß saß ihre verängstigte Tochter.

„Das wäre meine Tochter." Antwortete die Frau in einem ruhigen Tonfall und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Unterarm ihrer Tochter. Meredith atmete tief aus, bevor sie sich noch einmal die Krankenakte betrachtete und sich dann selber zur Konzentration mahnte. Ihr war es entgangen, dass in den Unterlagen das Alter ihrer Patientin vermerkt war und es somit keinen Zweifel gab, wer gemeint war.

„Ich bin Dr. Grey." Stellte sich jetzt Meredith vor und reichte der Frau ihre Hand, die sie auch freundlich entgegennahm. Dann wandte sie sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu, die sich aber verschüchtert an ihre Mutter klammerte. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Jessica. Ich werde mir nur deine kleine Wunde ansehen und dann versuche ich dir zu helfen." Meredith versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn ihr derzeit mehr nach weinen zu Mute war. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich Jessica etwas entspannte und den Arm nicht wegzog, als Meredith vorsichtig den notdürftigen Verband abnahm.

„Muss es genäht werden, Dr. Grey?" Mrs. Carter sah zu Meredith hinüber, die noch immer die Wunde nach kleineren Fremdkörpern untersuchte.

„Ja, ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht kleben kann." Meredith sah von der Wunde hoch, da Jessica etwas zuckte. „Keine Angst. Ich werde dir eine Spritze geben, damit du danach die Stiche nicht mehr spürst." Sie versuchte Jessica warm anzulächeln, was ihr auch halbwegs gelang, so dass Jessica sich wieder etwas entspannte, sich aber immer noch mit der freien Hand an ihre Mutter klammerte, die beruhigend auf sie einredete. Meredith beobachtete die Mutter-Tochter Interaktion und seufzte leise. Sie nahm eine Spritze und eine kleine Flasche in die Hand. „Hat Jessica bekannte Allergien gegen Lokalanästhetika wie Lidocain?" Sie sah zu der Mutter hoch, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Sie musste nach einem missglückten Versuch, ohne Stützräder fahren zu wollen, an der Stirn genäht werden." Sie deutete auf Jessicas Stirn, wo man eine verblasste Narbe erkennen konnte. Meredith erstarrte kurz und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie die notwendige Spritze setzen konnte. Ihr kam die Erinnerung hoch als Derek ihr von seiner Narbe erzählt hat, die er sich durch einen Motorradunfall zugezogen hatte.

„Ich werde die Spritze nur schnell entsorgen. Das Anästhetikum wirkt ohnehin erst in ein paar Augenblicken." Merediths Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, da sie sich nicht mehr traute, noch etwas Lautes zu sagen. Mit wackeligen Beinen entfernte sie sich von den beiden und ging aus dem Zimmer heraus. Schwer atmend und mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Als sich zwei kräftige Arme um sie schlossen, ließ sie ihre Tränen laufen, da sie wusste, dass es nicht die Arme sind, nach denen sie sich sehnte. Trotzdem ließ sie sich umarmen und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter. „Ich hab mich nicht richtig von ihm verabschiedet, Mark. Was, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert ist und ich nie wieder die Chance dazu habe?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht." Mark strich Meredith sanft über die Haare und drückte sie mit der anderen Hand fester an sich ran.

Meredith nahm sich die Zeit in seinen Armen bis keine Tränen mehr kamen, dann drückte sie sich wieder von ihm weg. „Danke, Mark. Aber ich muss wieder rein."

„Lass mich das machen. So wie du zitterst, verpasst du der kleinen eine ekelhafte Narbe." Er hielt Meredith am Arm fest und zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu.

„Wie immer charmant." Meredith wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schaffte es, ihre Mundwinkel wieder zu einem halben Lächeln zu formen. Die beiden gingen gemeinsam wieder zu der kleinen Jessica hinein. Nachdem Mark sich den beiden vorgestellt hatte, brauchte er nicht lange für die Stiche, die zu setzen waren. Meredith erklärte der Mutter dann noch, wann Jessica die Fäden gezogen bekommen würde und was sie zu beachten hätte. Danach verließ sie mit Mark wieder das Zimmer.

„Kommst du klar, Meredith?" Mark hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Gerade als er ihr noch etwas sagen wollte, wurde er angefunkt. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick griff er nach seinem Pager und erstarrte etwas. Da er Merediths Blick auf sich spürte, versuchte er das schnell zu überdecken, doch Meredith war bereits misstrauisch geworden.

„Was?" Sie löste sich von ihm und griff nach dem Pager, den Mark nicht mehr schnell genug verschwinden lassen konnte.

„Meredith, nicht." Mark versuchte ihn sich wieder von ihr zu holen, doch sie hatte bereits die Nachricht gelesen. _**911 Derek Notaufnahme**_ „Du bleibst hier. Ich werde nachsehen, wie schlimm es ist und dich dann rufen lassen." Mark hatte Meredith bei den Schultern gepackt und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie nickte ihm abwesend zu. Mark drückte sie kurz an sich, dann lief er zur Notaufnahme.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand Meredith wie angewurzelt vor dem Wundnähraum, dann lief auch sie zur Notaufnahme. Als sie ankam und sah was vor sich ging, stoppte sie und hörte nur noch Bailey rufen „Bringt ihn in den Behandlungsraum eins. Er hat viel Blut verloren." Dann sackte sie zusammen. 

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**4.17 – Heaven (from here) – Teil 2**

_Heaven (From Here)_

_Know no fear, I'll still be here tomorrow,  
Bend my ear, I'm not going to go away,  
You are loved, so why do you shed a tear,  
Know no fear, you will see heaven from here._

I'll shelter you, make it alright to cry,  
And you'll help too, cos the faith in myself has run dry,  
We are loved, and i just wanna hold you near,  
Know no fear, we will see heaven from here.

I see real love in your eyes,  
And it fills me up when you start to cry...

I just wanna hold you near,  
We will see heaven from here.

Well it all seems out of reach,  
I will take the blame if it keeps the peace

My shelf life's short, wish they'd make it more easy to follow,  
And I've been caught, with nothing but love on my mind,  
We are loved, don't let it fall on deaf ears,  
Now it's clear, we have seen heaven from here.

**Das Leben folgt einem gewissen Kreis. Und Kreise können oft nicht durchbrochen werden. Alles was Ärzte bei dem Kreis des Lebens machen können, ist ihn zu verlängern, aber auch sie sind machtlos, wenn der Kreis sich am Ende schließen wird (**_**In der Notaufnahme arbeiten Bailey und Mark fieberhaft an einem Patienten. Es ertönt der Signalton einer Asystolie und Mark beginnt hektisch mit einer Herzmassage**_**). Trotzdem liegt es in der Natur der Ärzte alles zu machen, was das Leben erhält (**_**Izzie und Alex arbeiten zusammen mit Dr. Hahn konzentriert an Gary**_**). Doch wenn es zu dem unvermeidlichen kommt, dann können auch Ärzte nur noch ohnmächtig daneben stehen und zusehen, wie das Leben der Patienten aus ihren Händen gleitet (**_**Meredith liegt bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Einige Helfer haben bereits eine Trage herbei geschafft, um sie wegbringen zu können. Cristina steht neben ihr und redet auf sie ein**_**). Aber selbst wenn der Kreis nicht durchbrochen werden kann, so bleibt die Motivation an dem Beruf dennoch erhalten. Denn am Ende wollen wir alle nur, dass das Leben so lange wie möglich erhalten bleibt und es liegt an uns, dass es auch glücklich verläuft, auch wenn es immer mal wieder zu Rückschlägen kommt.  
**

**Im Krankenhaus – Bereitschaftszimmer**

Meredith öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie blinzelte etwas, um der verschwommenen Sicht mehr Schärfe zu verpassen. Es gelang ihr aber nur sehr schlecht und zu der verschwommenen Sicht kam auch noch ein leichter Schwindel hinzu, weswegen sie die Augen wieder schloss und sich an das Bett klammerte. Verwirrt riss sie wieder die Augen auf, was dazu führte, dass der Schwindel stärker wurde und sie leise über sich fluchte. Um den Schwindel zu minimieren, schloss sie wieder ihre Lider. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass ihr in der Notaufnahme schwarz vor Augen wurde, aber wie sie in das Bett gekommen ist, war ihr ein Rätsel. Nicht wirklich ein großes Rätsel, da sie sich immerhin einen von Ärzten und Krankenschwestern wimmelnden Ort ausgesucht hat, um ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren und trotzdem fragte sie sich, was genau passiert war. Sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und riss die Augen erneut auf. Der Lichtstrahl, der das Zimmer erhellte verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, weswegen sie den Arm hob, um sich davor zu schützen. Sie spürte, dass auch ihr Oberarm leicht schmerzte, doch damit würde sie sich später beschäftigen.

„Du bist wieder wach." Stellte Cristina fest, die hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, weswegen der Raum wieder abgedunkelt war. Doch kurze Zeit später wurde er durch eine kleine Lampe erhellt. Cristina setzte sich auf den Bettrand und sah Meredith besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert?" Meredith hatte noch immer den Arm über ihren Augen, da sie sich noch nicht an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

„Du bist wie ein nasser Sack zusammengebrochen und danach hattest du einen kleinen Weinkrampf. Wir mussten dich sedieren, damit wir weiter arbeiten konnten." Sie griff an Merediths Handgelenk, um den Puls zu ertasten.

„Oh." Meredith schloss wieder die Augen und dachte krampfhaft nach. Sie konnte sich nur dunkel daran erinnern, aber zumindest gaben Cristinas Worte eine plausible Erklärung für ihre derzeitige Lage.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Cristina hatte wieder von dem Handgelenk abgelassen, sah aber immer noch besorgt aus.

„Schwindelig." Antwortete Meredith und versuchte erneut ihre Augen der Helligkeit auszusetzen. Es gelang ihr etwas und so konnte sie in Cristinas Gesicht blicken. „Du meinst das andere." Jetzt nickte Cristina mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass so etwas passiert."

„Du weißt, dass das nur ein dummer Zufall war." Entgegnete Cristina sachlich, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass es ein sehr dummer Zufall war.

„Kann sein." Seufzte Meredith. „Wo ist Derek?"

„Immer noch im OP. Es gab Komplikationen." Cristina senkte den Blick traurig ab.

„Es sieht also nicht gut aus?" Hakte Meredith nach, auch wenn sie anhand der Reaktion schon wusste, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Nein. Der Blutverlust war sehr hoch. Dann noch die Verbrennungen." Sie stützte ihre Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und wippte etwas mit den Fußspitzen. „Aber Mark versucht natürlich trotzdem alles."

„Gut zu wissen." Meredith hob etwas den Kopf an, doch das Schwindelgefühl war immer noch zu übermächtig, woraufhin sie ihn wieder auf das Kopfkissen fallen ließ. „Ihr habt mir aber ganz schön was verpasst."

„Du hattest ja auch einen ziemlich großen Zusammenbruch." Cristina sah zu ihr rüber und tatstete erneut nach dem Puls. „Deine Herzfrequenz ist wieder normal. Dir sollte es bald besser gehen."

„Ich hoffe es." Flüsterte Meredith leise. Ihre Müdigkeit, verursacht von den Medikamenten, kam wieder über sie.

„Sollte ich was Neues hören, dann werde ich dich rufen." Cristina stand wieder von dem Bett auf. „Obwohl es vermutlich nicht mehr nötig sein wird." Fügte sie hinzu während sie zur Tür ging.

„Nein, wird es bestimmt nicht." Murmelte Meredith, die fühlte, wie ihr Körper wieder schwerer wurde. Sie konnte noch hören, wie der Lichtschalter betätigt wurde, doch das schließen der Tür bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Zu sehr drängte die Medikation dazu, dass sie wieder einschlief.

**OP – Saal **

"Na gut, dann wollen wir mal anfangen." Dr. Hahn nickte zu Alex und Izzie hinüber, die ihren Platz am OP Tisch eingenommen hatten. 

Alex warf einen kurzen Blick zu Izzie hinüber, die zaghaft nickte.

"Wir haben bereits angefangen, die Körpertemperatur auf 18 Grad Celsius herunterzukühlen, und der cardiopulmonale Bypass ist auch schon gelegt", erklärte Dr. Hahn den beiden. Sie streckte die Hand in Richtung Alex aus. "Geben sie mir bitte die Säge, Karev, damit wir den Brustkorb des Mannes öffnen können."

Alex gab ihr die Säge und sah dann zu, wie Dr. Hahn vorsichtig Gary's Brustkorb öffnete und dann das kranke Herz an Hauptschlagader und Lungenschlagader abtrennte. Kopfschüttelnd hielt sie danach das kranke Herz in ihrer Hand. "Keinen Tag länger hätte er damit überleben können", bemerkte sie. Sie sah zu Izzie hinüber. "Dr. Stevens, würden sie mir nun bitte das Spenderherz geben."

Izzie nickte und nahm das neue Herz aus der Kühlbox und überreichte es der Herzspezialistin, die es dann vorsichtig in Gary's Brustkorb einsetzte.

"Karev, sie können jetzt damit beginnen, das neue Herz an die Schlagadern und die Vorkammern anzunähen", ordnete Dr. Hahn an. Sie nickte wohlwollend, während sie ihm bei seiner Arbeit zusah.

Izzie hielt ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während sie wie gebannt auf das regungslose Herz starrte. Erinnerungen an Denny's Herz OP kamen wieder in ihr hoch. Und auch wenn sie damals nur hatte zuschauen dürfen, war die nervliche Anspannung enorm gewesen. Auch diesmal waren ihre Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Elektroschocker!" rief Dr. Hahn Izzie plötzlich zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das Herz nicht selbständig schlug, obwohl es wieder ordnungsgemäß an den Blutkreislauf angeschlossen und von der Herz-Lungen-Maschine getrennt worden war. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie Dr. Hahn den Elektroschocker reichte. Sie fühlte Alex' besorgten Blick und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was gerade vor ihr passierte.

"Ich muss es manuell versuchen", sagte Dr. Hahn ruhig, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass das Herz nicht auf die Stromschläge reagierte. "Wir haben noch Zeit. Also keine Panik."

Izzie sog hektisch die Luft ein und stieß sie dann genauso schnell wieder aus. Ein Gefühl von Angst und Hilflosigkeit kroch langsam in ihr hoch. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihre Sicht versperrten. Angsterfüllt starrte sie auf den Monitor, auf dem immer noch nur eine gerade Linie zu sehen war. 

"Komm schon, Gary!" stieß Alex leise hervor. "Kämpf um dein Leben!"

Für einen Moment war Totenstille im OP, bevor das Herz kurz zuckte und dann im regelmäßigen Sinusrhythmus anfing zu schlagen.

Izzie's Anspannung löste sich, und sie ließ die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zurückzudrängen, einfach laufen.

"Na also!" Dr. Hahn nickte zufrieden. "Gute Arbeit, Karev und Stevens!" sagte sie zu den beiden. "Machen wir ihn zu und bringen wir ihn auf die Intensivstation."

Zwanzig Minuten später standen alle im Waschraum und entledigten sich ihrer OP Kittel.

"Die nächsten 24 Stunden entscheiden, ob der Körper das Herz annimmt", erklärte Dr. Hahn. "Aber wie sie ja wissen kann es auch danach noch zu Anpassungs-Schwierigkeiten kommen. Es wäre deshalb gut, wenn wir die nächsten Tage einen 24-Stunden-Rufbereitschaftsdienst einrichten könnten." Sie sah fragend zu Alex und Izzie hinüber. "Gibt es von ihrer Seite aus Probleme deswegen? Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass wir sie im Notfall auch nachts aus dem Bett holen müssten."

Izzie warf schnell einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein", erwiderte sie dann. "Es macht keine Probleme. Wir werden sofort da sein, wenn es zu Komplikationen kommen sollte."

Dr. Hahn sah beide schmunzelnd und mit einem wissenden Blick an. "Nun, wie ich gehört habe, würde ich sie in diesem Fall auch gemeinsam an einem Ort erwischen."

Alex und Izzie tauschten überraschte Blicke aus und grinsten dann verlegen. Anscheinend hatte es sich im Krankenhaus herumgesprochen, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.

"Ah, ich sehe, meine Quelle hat nicht gelogen", meinte Dr. Hahn und lachte leise. Sie warf ihre OP Kleidung in den Wäschekorb und verließ den Raum.

"Endlich sind wir alleine!" Alex legte seinen Arm um Izzie's Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. "Ich bin stolz auf dich!" sagte er leise, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

"Ja?" fragte sie zweifelnd. Sie hob den Kopf und erwiderte den Blick. "Ich hatte Angst, Alex", gestand sie ihm. "Ich dachte, ich würde ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte sich schnell vorgebeugt und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen.

"Es ist vorbei", sagte er sanft, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. "Gary wird leben. Wir müssen nur fest daran glauben."

Izzie nickte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spielte gedankenverloren mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken. "Wenn nun auch noch Derek wieder unverletzt auftauchen würde, dann wäre der Tag perfekt", meinte sie seufzend.

Alex löste sich langsam aus Izzie's Umarmung. "Ich werde zu Dr. Webber gehen und fragen, ob ich bei der Suche helfen kann", sagte er und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Warte, Alex, ich komme mit!" Izzie warf schnell ihren Mundschutz und ihre OP Kleidung in den Wäschekorb und folgte ihm dann nach draußen.

**Notaufnahme**

Es herrschte immer noch ein ziemliches Durcheinander in der Notaufnahme, weil ständig neue Patienten von der Ambulanz gebracht wurden, bei denen eine Erstversorgung nötig war. Lexie half so gut sie konnte unter Dr. Bailey's strengem Blick. Gerade war sie dabei, vorsichtig den Brustkorb eines Patienten zu säubern, der bei dem Autounfall herumfliegende Glassplitter abbekommen hatte, die nun in seinem Bauch steckten.

"Ich mache sie jetzt nur notdürftig sauber, damit wir das Ausmaß der Verletzung erkennen können", erklärte Lexie. "Wir müssen sie auf jeden Fall noch röntgen. Es könnte sein, dass eine der Glasscherben sie innerlich verletzt hat."

"Wollen sie sie nicht zuerst herausziehen?" Das Gesicht des Mannes verzerrte sich, als er sich leicht bewegte.

"Bitte liegen sie ganz ruhig!" befahl Lexie ihm. "Sobald wir geröntgt haben und mehr wissen, entfernen wir die Scherben."

Dr. Bailey nickte anerkennend. "Sehr gut, Grey!" sagte sie lobend zu Lexie. Sie stieß eine leise Verwünschung aus, als ihr Pieper ertönte. "Ein Notfall!" Sie wandte sich an den Patienten. "Mr. Smith, Dr. Grey wird sich weiter um sie kümmern. Ich muss mich nun leider um einen anderen Patienten kümmern."

Mr. Smith nickte. "In Ordnung, danke."

"Ähm ... Dr. Bailey ...!" rief Lexie ihr hinterher, doch diese hatte bereits im Laufschritt die Notaufnahme verlassen.

Hilfesuchend ließ Lexie ihren Blick durch die Notaufnahme schweifen. Alle verfügbaren Ärzte waren beschäftigt mit anderen Patientenfällen. Niemand war da, um ihr zu helfen. Das altbekannte Gefühl der Unsicherheit stieg in Lexie hoch. War sie vorhin, in Dr. Bailey's Gegenwart, noch Herr der Lage gewesen, fühlte sie plötzlich nur noch Hilflosigkeit. "Na gut, dann werde ich sie jetzt zum Röntgen bringen", sagte sie und räusperte sich nervös. 

Lexie wusste, dass sich die Röntgenabteilung auf einer anderen Etage befand. Sie musste wohl oder übel mit dem Patienten eine Etage im Aufzug nach unten fahren. Mit Knien, weich wie Pudding, schob sie Mr. Smith mit dem Bett aus der Notaufnahme und steuerte auf die Aufzüge zu.

"Dr. Grey?" 

Erschrocken fuhr Lexie herum, doch sogleich überkam sie ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, als sie sah, wer sie gerufen hatten. "George ... ich meine ... Dr. O'Malley!" stieß sie hervor.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Zum Röntgen?" fragte er. 

Lexie nickte. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal schon viel sicherer. George's Nähe löste bei ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit aus, dass jede Angst schwinden ließ.

"Das trifft sich gut", sagte er und lächelte. "Dort will ich auch hin." Er sah zu Mr. Smith herab. "Ich bin Dr. O'Malley", stellte er sich vor. "Ich werde sie nun zusammen mit Dr. Grey zum Röntgen fahren, und danach werden sie eine kurze Betäubung bekommen, während wir die Scherben entfernen und die Wunde nähen", erklärte er.

Lexie sah ihn dankbar an. George war immer im richtigen Moment zur Stelle, um ihr beizustehen. Obwohl sie nach wie vor Angst gehabt hatte, während der Fahrt im engen Aufzug, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen wie bei dem Mal davor, wo sie beinahe ohnmächtig geworden wäre.

Gemeinsam brachten sie den Patienten in den Röntgenraum und kümmerten sich danach um die Weiterbehandlung, nachdem fest stand, dass Mr Smiths Verletzungen nur oberflächlicher Natur waren.

Lexie wandte sich zu George, nachdem sie Mr. Smith auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatten. "Irgendwie komme ich mir schon vor, wie eine kaputte Schallplatte, weil ich immer dasselbe zu dir sage." Sie sah ihn schmunzelnd an. "Danke, George! Ich kam mir da draußen "auf dem Schlachtfeld" ein wenig verloren vor." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Er nickte. "Ja, am Anfang ist es schon hart, wenn man das erste Mal erlebt, wie die Notaufnahme aus allen Nähten platzt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber man gewöhnt sich dran, und irgendwann ist es nur noch Routine." 

Lexie nickte. Eine andere Sache ging ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf." George, was damals im Aufzug passiert ist ..." Sie stockte und sah ihn an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und George fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Beinahe-Kuss im Aufzug erinnert. "Ich kann das Callie nicht antun", stieß er hervor. "Nicht jetzt ..."

Lexie sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Gib mir etwas Zeit", bat er leise. "Gib uns etwas Zeit ..." Er ging auf Lexie zu und strich mit dem Handrücken sanft über ihre Wange.

Lexie stand da wie erstarrt, als er sie berührte, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. "Ich ... George ... ich ..." Sie brach verwirrt ab und sah ihn an. Sie hatte plötzlich vergessen, was sie sagen wollte.

"Ja?" Er sah sie fragend an. 

"Ich ... wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich ... ich wegen meiner Angst in Aufzügen einen Psychiater aufsuchen werde", presste sie dann mit letzter Kraft hervor. Sie konnte seinem geschockten Blick mit dem er sie danach ansah, nicht lange standhalten und drehte sich um und rannte in die andere Richtung davon.

Verwirrt sah George ihr hinterher. Hatte er Lexie's Verhalten ihm gegenüber so fehlinterpretiert? Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie genau dieselben Gefühle für ihn hatte wie er für sie. Erschrocken hielt er inne, als er sich seiner eigenen Gedanken bewusst wurde. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein Pieper ansprang. Wieder ein Notfall. Seufzend steckte er den Pieper zurück in die Kitteltasche und rannte den Flur hinunter.

**Bereitschaftszimmer**

Es mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein als Meredith wieder aufwachte. Dieses Mal ohne die verschwommenen Bilder, denn sie hatte sofort einen klaren Blick. Sie richtete sich auf und war dankbar, dass der Schwindel nur kurz anhielt und so schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Noch etwas von dem Schlaf gezeichnet tastete sie nach den Lichtschalter. Kaum hatte das Licht das Bereitschaftszimmer durchflutet, kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Dieses Mal brauchte sie aber nur einen kurzen Moment und sie hatte sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Vor dem Bett fand sie ihre Schuhe, die sie auch schnell anzog. Seufzend sah sich nach ihrem Arztkittel um, den sie etwas sorglos hingeworfen auf einem anderen Bett entdeckte. Als sie ihn überzog, schoss ein stechender Schmerz in ihren Oberarm. Sie betrachtete sich die leicht bläuliche Verfärbung, die ihre Vene zierte und ein Hinweis auf eine unsachte Punktion war. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht weiter. Nachdem sie ihre Haare irgendwie zusammengebunden hatte, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. Sie hatte einen hektischen Gang erwartet, aber die Geschwindigkeit der Ärzte und Krankenschwestern ließ auf einen normalen Tag schließen. Oder auch darauf, dass sie länger außer Gefecht war und sich die Verletztenanzahl nicht weiter erhöht hatte.

„Dr. Grey?" Meredith drehte sich überrascht um und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Bailey. „Was machen sie denn?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Derek." Antwortete Meredith ähnlich und sah jetzt in das mitfühlende Gesicht ihrer Vorgesetzten. „Mir geht es auch wieder besser."

„Ist dem so?" Bailey hob etwas ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte vor ein paar Stunden nicht das Gefühl."

„Aber jetzt geht es mir besser und ich wüsste gerne wo er ist." Sie nestelte nervös an ihrem Kittel herum, da Bailey sie mit einem strengen Blick begutachtete.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es gab große Komplikationen und er könnte noch im OP sein." Mit einem prüfenden Blick beobachtete sie, wie Meredith die Information aufnahm.

„Verstehe. Dann werde ich da mal hingehen." Meredith wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Bailey hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Die können da drinnen nicht noch mit einem weiteren Zusammenbruch sauber arbeiten. Sind sie sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht?" Da Meredith ihr deutlich zunickte, seufzte sie etwas. „Gut, aber sie sind nicht mehr im Dienst. Danach gehen sie sich umziehen und fahren nach Hause. Die Situation hat sich ohnehin entspannt."

„Mach ich." Meredith nickte ihr erneut zu und drehte sich dann endgültig um. Auf dem Weg zum OP Trakt sahen ihr mehrere Schwestern mitfühlend nach, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Nachdem was am Morgen war, wollte sie endlich zu ihm.

„Meredith?" Sie stoppte ab und sah wie Mark auf sie zukam. „Du bist wach."

„Sieht so aus." Entgegnete Meredith lächelnd. „Und du bist mit der Operation fertig?"

„Sieht so aus." Er stand jetzt neben ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wie geht es dir. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht als du rumgekippt bist."

„Es geht mir besser. Und erinnere mich bitte nicht an diese peinliche Episode in meinem Leben." Sie rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich an seine Schulter an. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Zumindest hat er überlebt. Alles weitere werden wir jetzt sehen. Den Blutverlust konnten wir zwar einigermaßen auffangen, aber wie weit die Organe geschädigt worden sind, wissen wir noch nicht." Er seufzte auf und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Aber zurück zu dir."

„Mir geht es gut." Unterbrach Meredith und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm verriet nicht weiter zu bohren. „Wo ist Derek?" Fragte sie ihn nach einer Pause zögerlich.

„Auf der Intensiv." In dem Moment ging Marks Pager. „Oh, ich muss noch mal in die Notaufnahme. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch."

„Bis später." Meredith sah ihm nach, bis er um eine Ecke verschwunden war. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Intensivstation. Ihr war etwas flau im Magen, was sie aber darauf schob, dass sie schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte und ihr Blutzucker mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit im Keller war. Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Kaum hatte sie die Intensivstation betreten, fiel ihr gleich auf, dass es hektischer zuging als an normalen Tagen. Viele der Schwerverletzten waren wohl in einem kritischen Zustand und somit wusste Meredith auch, dass es besser sein würde, direkt nach Derek zu fragen, bevor sie mit ihrer Suche nach ihm, ihre Kollegen bei der Arbeit behinderte. Sie steuerte daher auch ohne zu zögern auf eine junge Kollegin zu.

„Wo ist Dr. Shepherd?" Sie musste auch nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten und bevor sie sich bedanken konnte, war die Ärztin auch schon wieder in eines der Zimmer gegangen. 

Seufzend schlängelte sie sich zu dem genannten Zimmer. Die Tür stand offen und sie blickte etwas zögerlich hinein. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag blieb ihr Herz kurz stehen. Sie suchte an dem Türrahmen nach Halt und lehnte sich dagegen. Bei seinem Anblick hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet. Aber es kümmerte sie nur wenig, da sie ihn einfach nur beobachten wollte.

**Intensivstation**

Derek spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sofort konnte er Meredith entdecken, die sich am Türrahmen abstütze und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Er lächelte ihr sanft zu und im Gegenzug formten sich auch ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Nur schweren Herzens wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und sah zur Krankenschwester, die ihm gegenüberstand. Er schrieb etwas in eine Krankenakte und händigte sie ihr dann aus. Sein Blick fiel auf die Monitore, die um ihn herum standen und stetig vor sich hin piepten. Zufrieden nickte er.

„Wenn was ist, dann funken sie Dr. Sloan an." Die Krankenschwester nickte ihm zu und verließ dann den Raum. Noch ein letztes Mal sah er auf die Monitore, dann wandte er sich Meredith wieder zu, die sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und nahm eine Hand von ihr in die seine. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Handrücken, während er mit der anderen Hand eine Träne von ihr von der Wange wischte. Zufrieden seufzend küsste er sie auf die Stirn und legte dann seine Arme um sie. Meredith gab sich der Umarmung hin und er spürte, dass sie weinte, da ihr Körper mit jedem Atemzug zusammenzuckte. Er führte sie aus dem Raum heraus und suchte nach einem Ort, an dem sie in Ruhe reden konnten. Schnell hatte er das Treppenhaus ausgemacht. Kaum hatten sie es erreicht, schloss er sie noch fester in den Arm.

„Geht es dir besser, Mer?" Er küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf. „Ich war kurz im Bereitschaftszimmer, aber du hattest geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Meredith löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen von der Wange und sah Derek tief in die Augen. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie seinen Körper auch schon gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihre Lippen auf seine pressen zu können, doch schon bald hatte er sich zu ihr gebeugt, damit sie wieder bequem stehen konnte. Mit großer Freude spürte sie, dass er ebenfalls an einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss interessiert war, da er ihrer Zunge nur zu gerne Einlass gewährte, während seine Hände ihren Körper näher an seinen pressten. Erst als beide wieder Sauerstoff brauchten, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich lächelnd, wenn auch schwer atmend, an.

„Ich sollte öfter als vermisst gelten." Zwinkerte Derek ihr zu, was Meredith mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. „Oder auch nicht." Fügte er schnell hinzu.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte erleichtert seinem Herzen beim Schlagen zu. Nach kurzer Zeit hob sie wieder den Kopf. „Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt." Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare, die noch etwas feucht waren von einer Dusche, die er offensichtlich erst vor kurzer Zeit genommen hatte.

„Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht." Antwortete Derek, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. „Ich war nicht wirklich in Gefahr, da ich das Auto längst verlassen hatte."

Sie nickte ihm zu und schloss kurz die Augen. „Das sollte man unbedingt in eine Gebrauchsanweisung schreiben."

„Was?" Derek sah sie verwirrt an.

„In die Gebrauchsanweisung, wie man eine Beziehung führt. Da sollte unbedingt rein, wie sehr es einen mitnimmt, wenn man erfährt, dass dem anderen etwas passiert sein könnte." Sie hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah jetzt wie Derek noch breiter grinste.

„Dann sollte man aber auch erwähnen, dass es zu solch einer Reaktion kommt." Wieder zwinkerte er ihr zu, bevor er sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.

Lächelnd ließen sie wieder voneinander. Meredith entspannte sich immer mehr in seinen Armen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster. „Du könntest deine Sachen zu mir bringen."

Derek sah sie leicht verdutzt an. „Ich habe noch genug Wäsche zum Wechseln bei dir."

„Nein." Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich meinte all deine Sachen."

„Oh." Er ließ ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, als er plötzlich realisierte, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?"

Sie nickte ihm zu während die Spannung in ihr wieder wuchs, da sie Angst hatte zurückgewiesen zu werden. „Natürlich nur wenn du willst." Ihre Stimme glich einem Flüstern, da sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Sie senkte den Kopf, da sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte, wenn er ihr absagte.

„Ich habe ja bald einen Tag frei, da kann ich meine Sachen zusammenpacken." Sanft fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihrem Kinn entlang und hob es dann an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen der Freude gebildet.

„Das heißt, du willst bei mir einziehen?" Die Sorge war wieder aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und durch Erleichterung ersetzt.

„Ja, ich will." Er beugte sich langsam nach vorne, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Als er ihr sanft über die Wange strich, spürte er, dass wieder eine Träne von ihr hinuntergelaufen war, weswegen er den Kuss abbrach und sie besorgt ansah. „Meredith?"

„Es ist nichts. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass es dir nichts passiert ist." Sie atmete tief durch. „Heute Morgen hatte ich schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet. Und dann stehst du einfach da. Das war zuviel für mich. Aber jetzt." Sie seufzte zufrieden auf. „Jetzt geht es mir gut und ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

Er legte seine Stirn auf die ihre und schloss zufrieden die Augen. „Ich muss noch kurz was erledigen, dann können wir nach Hause." Die beiden verharrten kurz, dann löste sich Derek wieder von ihr und griff nach ihren Hand. „Je schneller es erledigt ist, desto schneller können wir von hier weg." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter als sie wieder zurück in die Hektik der Intensivstation gingen.

**Notaufnahme**

Alex ging den Flur entlang und betrat die Notaufnahme vor Izzie, die abrupt abstoppte, als er stehen blieb. Suchend schaute er sich um. Er sah Dr. Bailey hinter einem Vorhang hervorkommen und ging auf sie zu. "Dr. Bailey?" sprach er sie an.

"Oh, Karev ..." Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was tun sie hier? Sollten sie nicht Dr. Hahn bei Gary Pierces Herztransplantation assistieren?"

Er nickte. "Wir sind bereits fertig. Er hat den Eingriff gut überstanden und ist jetzt für 24 Stunden auf die Intensivstation verlegt worden." Er warf schnell einen Blick zu Izzie hinüber. "Dr. Hahn hat uns für den Bereitschaftsdienst eingeteilt."

"Wissen sie schon was Neues von Dr. Shepherd?" warf Izzie ein. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit, während sie auf dem Weg in die Notaufnahme unterwegs gewesen waren, pausenlos nur daran gedacht.

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Soweit ich weiß ist er noch im OP. Die Verletzungen waren schwerer, als wir anfangs vermutet hatten. Die schweren Verbrennungen haben wohl sein Immunsystem geschwächt."

"Oh mein Gott ..." Izzie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob ihre Beine unter ihr nachgeben würden. "Wo ... wo ist Meredith?" brachte sie mühsam hervor. Sie griff hilfesuchend nach Alex' Hand und drückte sie ganz fest.

Er legte die andere Hand auf Izzie's Schulter und zog sie ein wenig zurück, damit sie sich an ihm anlehnen konnte.

"Dr. Yang kümmert sich um sie", erwiderte Dr. Bailey. "Sie hatte einen kleinen Kreislaufkollaps. Aber es geht ihr schon wieder ganz gut." Sie warf Izzie einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Sie sehen auch ganz blass um die Nase aus, Dr. Stevens", stellte sie kritisch fest. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist ... schwindelig und ein wenig flau im Magen."

Dr. Bailey hob alarmiert die Augenbrauen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Izzie und Alex' verschränkte Hände. Nachdenklich sah sie die beiden an. "Hatten sie das öfter in letzter Zeit?" hakte sie nach.

"Was?" Izzie sah sie verwirrt an.

"Na, ich meine Schwindel und Übelkeit?" Sie gestikulierte mit den Armen, um ihren Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"N...ein." Izzie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

Alex hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen, während er Izzie anschaute. Er ahnte, worauf Dr. Bailey anspielte.

Allmählich dämmerte es auch Izzie. "Ich ... ich bin nicht schwanger, falls sie das denken sollten", sagte sie während sie fühlte, wie Hitze in ihren Wangen hochstieg.

Dr. Bailey zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, man sollte alles in Betracht ziehen. Aber gut, wenn sie sich sicher sind ..."

"Hundertprozentig sicher", fiel Izzie ihr ins Wort.

Alex räusperte sich. "Wie schwer sind Dr. Shepherd's Verletzungen?" fragte er ruhig. "Können wir ihn sehen?"

Dr. Bailey hob den Kopf und sah die beiden verwirrt an. "Wovon zum Teufel reden sie, Karev? Wer sagte denn etwas davon, dass Dr. Shepherd verletzt ist. Er ist im OP und operiert", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Izzie ließ einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung los. "Wieso haben sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt?" fragte sie empört. 

"Habe ich das nicht?" Dr. Bailey kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Nun, jetzt wissen sie es." Sie sah sich in der Notaufnahme um. "Es beruhigt sich hier allmählich alles. Sie können jetzt eine Pause machen, wenn sie wollen. Ich funke sie an, wenn ich sie brauchen sollte."

Alex nickte. "In Ordnung." Er warf Izzie einen fragenden Blick zu. "Willst du erst nach Meredith schauen?"

Izzie nickte. Sie sah Dr. Bailey nachdenklich hinterher, wie sie wieder hinter einem Vorhang verschwand.

"Na gut, dann warte ich in der Cafeteria auf dich." Er drückte noch einmal ihre Hand und drehte sich dann um und verließ die Notaufnahme.

**Intensivstation**

Etwas frustriert füllte Derek den Totenschein aus. Obwohl Mark und er noch alles versucht hatten, war ihr Patient trotzdem verstorben. Auf der Intensivstation hatte sich allmählich alles wieder beruhigt. Einige der Patienten, die vorher noch als kritisch eingestuft worden waren, hatten das schlimmste überstanden und somit herrschte wieder ein normaler Betrieb. Mark hatte sich ihm inzwischen genähert und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Derek sah nur kurz auf, verwies aber mit seinem Blick auf das Dokument, woraufhin Mark sich neben ihn stellte. Da er schon fast alles ausgefüllt hatte, war Derek schnell fertig und heftete das Dokument in die Akte ein, die er einem aus dem Pflegepersonal schließlich überreichte.

„Am Ende beruhigt sich alles." Stellte Mark trocken fest. Derek nickte ihm wortlos zu und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ist mit dir alles klar?"

„Mir geht es bestens." Derek musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken und streckte sich etwas. „Müde, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sollen wir noch was trinken gehen?" Erwartungsvoll sah Mark hinüber, doch er wurde enttäuscht, da Derek verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meredith wartet schon auf mich." Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. „Und ich denke, dass sie heute schon lange genug gewartet hat."

„Könnte man so sagen. Das nächste Mal tackerst du dir dein Handy an den Hintern, damit wir dich erreichen können." Mark fing bei dem Gedanken an zu lachen und auch Derek konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist nur neidisch, dass ich heute eine umwerfende Wirkung auf die Frauen hatte." Konterte Derek jetzt lachend.

„Eine." Mark hielt den Zeigefinger in die Luft, um seiner Feststellung mehr Gewicht zu verleihen.

„Und die reicht mir auch." Wieder lächelte er bei dem Gedanken an Meredith. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich will sie wirklich nicht noch länger warten lassen. Wir sehen uns Morgen."

„Lass Meredith fahren. Ein Unfall pro Tag reicht." Er grinste Derek schelmisch an, der über den Kommentar doch nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann die Intensivstation verließ, um nach Meredith zu suchen.

Er fand sie in der Notaufnahme, wo sie an eine Ecke gelehnt etwas beobachtete. Für einige Minuten betrachtete er sich Meredith, die tief in Gedanken versunken nicht bemerkte, dass er sich ihr jetzt langsam von hinten näherte. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie an seine Brust. Ein Lächeln formte sich in ihrem Gesicht und sie schloss zufrieden die Augen, als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich wurde auf der Intensivstation aufgehalten." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter ablegte.

„Schon gut, ich hab es schon von Cristina gehört." Seufzend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, der noch immer um ihre Taille lag. „Tut mir leid, dass du ihn verloren hast."

Derek zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Es war mehr Marks Patient als meiner und es war zudem ein Wunder, dass er es mit solch schweren Verletzungen überhaupt ins Krankenhaus geschafft hat." Er seufzte leise, drehte dann aber seinen Kopf so, dass er sie ansehen konnte. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Es sei denn, dass du mich auf besondere Art trösten willst. Dann war es selbstverständlich mein Patient."

Meredith lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe immer mehr, warum Mark und du Freunde seid." Auch sie drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie verharrte etwas bevor sie ausatmete. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Derek hob seinen Kopf wieder von ihrer Schulter, drückte ihren Körper aber fester an sich. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es war ein langer Tag." Er beugte sich vor, um sie zärtlich küssen zu können. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Meredith schlang ihren Arm um seinen Körper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie sich von ihm aus der Notaufnahme führen. Als er abstoppte, öffnete sie sie wieder um zu sehen, was der Grund war. Ihr Blick fiel auf die kleine Familie, die sie eben beobacht hatte. „Auch wenn es heute einige gab, die weniger Glück hatten." Sie seufzte leise. „Wenigstens hatte diese Familie das Glück, dass sie wieder zueinander gefunden haben." Sie spürte wie Derek den Kopf zustimmend nickte. Mit einem kleinen Abstand folgten sie der Familie aus der Notaufnahme hinaus.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Izzie massierte ihre schmerzende Schulter, während sie über den Flur Richtung Umkleideraum ging. In wenigen Minuten hatte sie Feierabend, und sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie und Alex noch mit dem angebrochenen Abend anstellen würden. Obwohl sie nun schon seit zwei Wochen ein Paar waren, hatten sie das Thema "Sex" bisher geschickt ausgeklammert. Izzie vermutete, dass Alex genauso auf ein Zeichen ihrerseits wartete, wie sie auf eins von ihm, denn die Küsse, die sie austauschten, waren heiß und geprägt von großer Leidenschaft. Und trotzdem gelang es immer wieder einem von ihnen, sich im entscheidenden Moment zurückzuziehen. Meist war es Alex, der einen Rückzieher machte. Izzie griff in ihre Kitteltasche und lächelte leicht, als ihre Finger das Kondom berührten, dass sie in der Gynäkologie abgestaubt hatte. Wenn er sich Sorgen um Verhütung machte, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Und wenn sie dann wieder fest zusammen wären, würde sie auch wieder anfangen, die Pille zu nehmen. So etwas wie eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

Izzie blieb für einen Moment stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an Hannah denken? Sie ging kopfschüttelnd weiter und sah aus den Augenwinkeln ein älteres Paar am Tresen stehen, die ein wenig verloren wirkten. Sie stoppte kurz und ging auf die beiden zu. "Verzeihung, aber kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" sprach sie die beiden an.

Ein leiser Schrei entwich der Frau, als sie sich zu Izzie umwandte. Der Mann stützte seine Frau schnell von hinten, während er Izzie wie eine Erscheinung anstarrte.

"Was ... was haben sie?" Izzie sah die beiden verstört an.

"Sie sind Isobel Stevens ..." stammelte die Frau.

Izzie nickte langsam, während sie das Paar mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. "Ja, ich bin Dr. Stevens. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich ... wir haben nicht gewusst, dass sie ..." Die Frau brach ab und wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihren Mann.

"Sie sehen wie unsere Enkeltochter aus", stammelte er. Er räusperte sich nervös. "Wir sind Hannah's Großeltern, Martha und Anton Klein. Mein ... Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter kamen vor zwei Wochen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben", sagte er leise und mit gebrochener Stimme.

Izzie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob sich der Boden unter ihr bewegen würde. Haltsuchend griff sie nach der Tresenkante, weil sie befürchtete, sonst in Ohnmacht zu fallen. "Hannah ..." stammelte sie.

"Es geht ihr gut", sagte Martha Klein schnell. "Sie war nicht im Auto, als der ... Unfall passierte." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Mein Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter waren auf der Stelle tot." Sie wandte sich ab und lehnte ihren Kopf and die Schulter ihres Mannes.

"Hannah lebt seitdem bei uns", fuhr Anton Klein fort. "Das Gericht hat uns die Vormundschaft übertragen. Aber wir sind alt, und meine Frau ist seit langem krank ..." Er räusperte sich. "Wir können sie nicht bei uns behalten." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Und es gibt keine weiteren Angehörigen oder Freunde mehr, die sie nehmen könnten."

"Deshalb kommen wir heute zu ihnen", warf Martha Klein ein und sah Izzie mit ernstem Gesicht an. "Wir möchten nämlich nicht, dass unsere geliebte Enkeltochter ins Waisenhaus kommt."

"Ich ... ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht, was ... was sie meinen", stotterte Izzie verwirrt, während sie zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.

Das Ehepaar warf sich gegenseitig einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie beide sich wieder Izzie zuwandten. "Wir sind heute hier, um sie zu bitten, für Hannah das Sorgerecht zu beantragen", sagte Anton Klein ruhig. "Wir möchten, dass Hannah wieder zu ihrer leiblichen Mutter zurückkommt."


	18. Chapter 18

**4.18 – Little Wonders**

_Little Wonders_

Let it go  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain

Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine,  
Till you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate   
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These small hours  
Still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists and turns of fate  
Yeah, these twisted turns of fate  
Time falls away  
Yeah, but these small hours,  
These small hours  
Still remain

Yeah, oh they still remain  
These little wonders  
All these twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders  
Still remain

**Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Leben nicht immer geradeaus geht, ist es erstaunlich, dass man nicht öfter ins straucheln gerät. Ein Grund ist wohl die Familie, die einen immer wieder festhält, wenn man kurz vorm Fallen ist. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle ob es die leibliche Familie ist oder die, die man sich selber gewählt hat (**_**Alex sieht Izzie ins Badezimmer schleichen und geht ihr hinterher**_**). Doch bevor man einem Zutritt zu seiner Familie gewährt (**_**Cristina betrachtet von der Galerie aus Mark im OP**_**), vergeht seine Zeit. Und wenn man sich dann für jemanden entschieden hat, so weiß man nicht immer, ob man denjenigen gefunden hat, mit dem man durch dick und dünn gehen kann (**_**Meredith wird wach, weil etwas auf sie tropft. Über ihr steht ein grinsender Derek, der noch nasse Haare hat. Sie zieht ihn ins Bett zurück**_**) oder ob die Wahl falsch war und man am Ende alleine dasteht (**_**Callie und George machen sich in ihren Hotelzimmern fertig und verlassen ihr jeweiligen Hotelzimmer gleichzeitig. Sie begegnen sich in der Lobby und schauen sich an**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie saß mit gesenktem Kopf am Frühstückstisch und starrte in ihre unberührten Müsliflocken. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie sich überhaupt Frühstück gemacht hatte. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie würde ganz sicher keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Sie fühlte Alex' besorgten Blick, der ihr gegenüber saß und an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte. Auf der einen Seite war es eine Erleichterung für sie gewesen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ihm damit auch eine Verantwortung zugeschoben, der er nicht gerecht werden konnte. Er war nicht Hannah's Vater. Er konnte nicht über ihr weiteres Schicksal bestimmen. Das musste sie alleine tun.

"Du musst das nicht tun, das weißt du, oder?" brach Alex schließlich die bedrückende Stille.

Izzie's Kopf schoss nach oben. "Du glaubst, dass ich eine Wahl habe?" stieß sie hervor. "Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich eine Wahl habe, ob ich meine Tochter in ein Waisenhaus gehen lasse oder sie bei mir aufnehme?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Wahl. Sie ist mein Kind, Alex! Mein Fleisch und Blut." Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. "Ich habe sie schon einmal verstoßen. Soll ich das jetzt wieder tun?" brachte sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Alex senkte betreten den Kopf. Er hätte sich selber ohrfeigen können für diese unbedachte Äußerung. "Izzie ... ich ..." Er griff über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand und sah sie eindringlich an. "Es tut mir leid! So habe ich es nicht gemeint."

Sie entzog ihm schnell ihre Hand und ballte sie zu einer Faust. Ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. "Ich werde Dr. Bailey um Urlaub bitten, damit ich nach Kalifornien fliegen kann", stieß sie dann mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme hervor.

Alex nickte. "Ja, das wird das Beste sein." Er suchte ihren Blick. "Ich werde mit dir kommen. Ich habe noch Resturlaub. Von daher ..."

"Nein!" Izzie schnitt ihm den Satz ab, bevor er ihn beenden konnte. "Das ist etwas, dass ich alleine tun muss." Sie senkte schnell den Kopf, weil sie seinen verletzten, enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen konnte.

"Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen", ignorierte er ihren Einwand. "Ich bin für dich da, egal wie du dich entscheiden solltest."

Izzie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. "Alex ... ich ..." Ihre Stimme versagte, und ihr Körper begann plötzlich zu zittern, während die Tränen nun haltlos über ihre Wangen strömten.

Schnell schob Alex seinen Stuhl zurück und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. "Ich bin bei dir", murmelte er, während seine Lippen ihre Stirn berührten.

"Oh Gott ... Was ... soll ich denn ... nur tun?" brach es verzweifelt aus Izzie hervor, während sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte und ihr Körper von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

Alex zog sie noch fester an sich und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Er spürte, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals stetig wuchs. Er hatte keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Izzie hatte Recht. Er konnte ihr bei dieser Entscheidung nicht helfen. Hannah war ihre Tochter nicht seine. Er hatte weder ein legales Recht an der Mutter noch der Tochter. Und es brach ihm das Herz, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Izzie nun mit ihrem Schicksal haderte. "Ich bin für dich da", wiederholte er leise. Er hielt sie so lange fest in seinen Armen, bis er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper langsam entspannte und das Schluchzen nachließ.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an. Zögernd hob sie die Hand und strich ihm dann zärtlich über die Wange. "Ich weiß." Sie verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. "Ich werde nachher mit Meredith darüber reden. Schließlich ist es ihr Haus, und sie sollte entscheiden, ob sie noch jemanden hier aufnehmen will."

Alex nickte, während sein Blick weiterhin an ihrem Gesicht hing. Er hob ihr Kinn leicht an und küsste sanft ihre Lippen, bevor er sich dann von ihr löste und ihre Hand ergriff. "Wir sprechen heute Abend weiter darüber. Wir müssen jetzt zur Arbeit", sagte er ruhig.

Izzie nickte. Widerwillig löste sie sich aus seinen Armen. "Ja, wir müssen zur Arbeit."

Sie sah ihm mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher, als er die Küche verließ. Der Gedanke, dass sie bald von ihm getrennt sein würde, trieb wieder Tränen in ihre Augen. Alex war in den letzten Wochen zu einem wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Er war ihr "Fels in der Brandung". Schon zu der Zeit, als sie getrennt gewesen waren, war er immer für sie da gewesen. Izzie nahm die volle Müslischale und kippte sie in den Ausguss, bevor sie dann ebenfalls die Küche verließ.

**Intensivstation**

Mark rieb sich müde die Augen. Nachdem er abends zuvor noch zwei weitere Patienten bekommen hat, die ebenfalls an dem Unfall beteiligt waren, hatte er kaum schlafen können. Er gähnte als er sich die Akte einer Patientin geben ließ und erntete dafür einen missbilligenden Blick von Bailey, die inzwischen auch auf der Intensivstation angekommen war. Doch Mark schüttelte den Blick seiner Kollegin ab als er sich durch die letzten Werte der Akte las.

„Sie verströmen geradezu Vertrauen, was für die Heilung der Patienten auch wichtig ist." Durchbrach Bailey die Stille und sah zu Mark auf, der ihr nur zuzwinkerte, aber keine Anstalten machte darauf zu antworten. „Was? Sie kommen gar nicht mit einem schlechten Witz. Ich bin schockiert, Dr. Sloan." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, nachdem Mark sie müde angrinste, es aber immer noch vorzog, sich still zu verhalten. Bailey zuckte mit der Schulter und wartete darauf, dass Mark mit der Akte fertig war.

„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht. Selbst ich bin irgendwann mal müde." Mark reichte ihr die Akte, die Bailey neugierig entgegennahm. „Samantha Parker. 6 Jahre alt. Sie wurde gestern Abend noch eingeliefert, nachdem man entschieden hatte, dass die Verbrennungen zu großflächig sind. Ich habe sie auf 20 eingestuft und in der Nacht noch operiert." Er wartete auf ein Nicken von Bailey, damit er wusste, dass sie alle Informationen verstanden hatte. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, deutete er auf das Zimmer, in dem Samantha lag. „Ich habe sie rufen lassen, da die Verbrennungen in der Größenordnung auch andere Organe betreffen können und ich möchte, dass sie ein Auge auf ihre Nierenfunktion haben."

„Ich verstehe, Dr. Sloan." Sie schloss die Akte wieder. „Was ist mit den Eltern?"

„Die haben nur leichte Verbrennungen davon getragen." Er rieb sich erneut die Augen und seufzte leise. „Ich habe bis eben am Telefon gesessen, damit sie ebenfalls hierher verlegt werden. Sie müssten im Laufe des Tages kommen. Aber deren Verbrennungen können ohnehin ambulant behandelt werden."

Bailey nickte ihm zu. Die beiden gingen schließlich in das Zimmer von Samantha. Ein Pfleger saß neben ihrem Bett und versuchte sie etwas aufzuheitern, was ihm aber nicht so richtig zu gelingen schien. Als das Mädchen die beiden Ärzte ins Zimmer kommen sah, versuchte sie tiefer unter die Decke zu kriechen, aber in dem Prozess bewegte sie ihr Beine zu sehr. Sie wimmerte leise und eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange runter.

„Ich habe eben gelesen, wann sie zuletzt was bekommen hat. Sie kann noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen haben." Mark hatte sich an den Pfleger gerichtet, der sofort aufsprang, um die Schmerzmedikation holen zu gehen.

Da Samantha noch immer ängstlich in seine Richtung schaute, ging er langsam auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Das schlimmste hast du gestern schon erlebt." Da Samantha nicht auf ihn reagierte, sah er kurz zu Bailey, dann grinste er. „Wir haben schon dafür gesorgt, dass deine Eltern hierher verlegt werden. Sie müssten bald da sein und es geht ihnen auch gut." Jetzt konnte er eine Spur Erleichterung in den Augen des verängstigten Mädchens erkennen und so beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas hinein. Bailey sah, wie sich die Augen von Samantha weiteten und sie geschockt zu ihr rüber sah. Daraufhin rollte Bailey mit den Augen, wartete aber ab, was Mark vorhatte. „Hilfst du mir dabei?" Sagte Mark nach einiger Zeit wieder laut und Samantha nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Die beiden reichten sich die Hände.

Bevor Bailey auch noch etwas sagen konnte, war Mark aufgesprungen und zwinkerte Samantha zu, die ihn anlächelte. „Ich komme später noch mal zu dir rein. Versuch zu schlafen. Vielleicht sind deine Eltern schon da, wenn du wieder wach wirst." Samantha nickte ihm zu und machte es sich so gut es ging wieder bequem im Bett.

Kaum waren die Ärzte wieder aus dem Zimmer draußen, hielt Bailey Mark am Arm fest. „Was haben sie ihr gesagt?"

„Nur, dass das hier ein verwunschenes Schloss ist und sie mich beschützen muss." Er ging einen Schritt von Bailey weg, die misstrauisch die Augenbraue hob.

„Beschützen?"

„Ja, vor dem bösen Drachen." Obwohl er die Akte hatte kommen sehen, konnte er nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und so traf sie am Arm.

„Und sie sind der Ritter mit dem Helm?" Bailey stemmte ihre Faust in die Seite, während sie ihn jetzt eher verärgert ansah.

„Das wäre dann doch eher der da hinten." Mark deutete über ihre Schulter auf Derek, der gerade aus einem anderen Zimmer gekommen war. Jetzt musste auch Bailey lachen. Sie übergab ihm wieder die Akte und machte sich dann auf, um die Intensivstation zu verlassen. Mark hingegen winkte Derek zu, der die beiden verwundert angesehen hatte.

**Im Krankenhaus - Keller**

Izzie saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf einem der leeren Betten im Flur und starrte ins Leere, während sich ein See von Tränen unter ihr sammelte. Sie hatte versucht, wenigstens während der Arbeit, ihren privaten Kummer zu verdrängen. Doch die Anspannung war einfach zu groß. Sie hatte immer noch keine Entscheidung bezüglich Hannah getroffen. Und sie hatte sich bisher auch noch keinem anderen außer Alex anvertraut. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nach Kalifornien fliegen musste. Sie musste selber mit Hannah reden, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie ihr sagen sollte. Die Kleine hatte ihre Eltern verloren, die einzigen Eltern, die sie je gekannt hatte. Izzie konnte nur erahnen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Einen Verlust dieser Art hatte sie noch nicht erleben müssen. Aber sie wusste, was es hieß zu trauern. Sie hatte es nach Denny's Tod erfahren, nach dem Tod des Mannes, den sie geglaubt hatte zu lieben, bis - ja bis Alex wieder in ihr Leben trat. Izzie legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.

Meredith war auf der Flucht vor ihrem „Schützling für den Tag". Schon den ganzen Morgen sollte sie einem Praktikanten zeigen, was man in der Neurochirurgie für Patienten hat. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihr ein, dass es sich um einen der Interns handelte. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihn abzulenken und war dann geflohen. Jetzt hoffte sie, dass er nicht den Ort kannte, an dem sie sich in ihrem ersten Jahr immer mit ihren Freunden getroffen hatte, wenn sie eine Pause machen wollten. Vorsichtig schaute sie um die Ecke. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, da sie nur Izzie ausmachen konnte. Als sie sich ihrer Mitbewohnerin langsam näherte, bemerkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie beschleunigte den Schritt und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Iz?" Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Izzies Schulter. „Izzie, was ist denn los?"

Erschrocken zuckte Izzie hoch und sah Meredith mit verheulten Augen an. "Meredith ..." stammelte sie. "Was ... was tust du hier?"

„Mich vor meinem Intern verstecken. Eigentlich der von Bailey, aber ich muss den Babysitter spielen." Meredith rollte mit den Augen. Dann sah sie aber besorgt zu Izzie hinüber. „Was ist denn mit dir? Ist was passiert?" Sie rollte jetzt über sich selbst die Augen. „Es muss was passiert sein, denn sonst würdest du hier nicht so sitzen."

Izzie atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance mit Meredith über Hannah zu reden. Letztendlich hing es auch davon ab, ob Meredith einverstanden war, noch einen weiteren Gast in ihrem Haus aufzunehmen. Mit Alex und Derek, der gerade erst bei ihnen eingezogen war, waren es nämlich bereits vier Erwachsene, die unter einem Dach zusammen lebten. Wie passte dort ein 13 jähriges Mädchen hinein? Izzie räusperte sich. "Was würdest du sagen, wenn noch eine weitere Person mit im Haus leben würde?" fragte Izzie nervös.

Meredith sah Izzie verwirrt an. „Uhm…" Sie versuchte krampfhaft zu überlegen, wer denn noch bei ihr einziehen könnte. „Izzie, du hast doch nicht etwa neben Alex noch einen Freund, den du gern in deiner Nähe haben willst?"

Izzie's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Meredith!" stieß sie empört hervor. "Wofür hältst du mich? Für ein Flittchen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich liebe Alex! Es gibt sonst keinen anderen Mann!"

„Ich weiß von George, Izzie." Stellte Meredith nüchtern fest. „Aber nein, ich denke nicht, dass du ein Flittchen bist. Ich frage mich nur, wer denn bei uns einziehen soll."

Izzie wandte sich innerlich. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie Meredith schonend das von Hannah erzählen sollte. Also entschied sie sich dafür, gleich den direkten Weg zu gehen. "Meine Tochter", stieß sie hervor. "Meine Tochter soll mit ins Haus einziehen."

„Deine Tochter?" Meredith rutschte etwas auf dem Bett hin und her. „Deine Tochter, die adoptiert ist. Wieso soll die bei uns einziehen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Adoptiveltern etwas dagegen haben und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so einfach das Sorgerecht bekommst."

Izzie senkte schnell den Kopf, damit Meredith nicht sah, dass sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. "Sie sind tot", sagte sie leise. "Hannah's Adoptiveltern sind vor zwei Wochen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Meredith sah Izzie geschockt an. „Oh Gott." Brachte sie es schließlich hervor, starrte dann aber auf den Boden, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sie legte ihren Arm um Izzies Schulter und drückte sie an sich. „Aber wie kommt es, dass du sie zugesprochen bekommen hast? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber sie kennt dich erst seit kurzer Zeit."

Izzie lehnte ihren Kopf an Meredith Schulter. Es tat so gut, eine Schulter zum Anlehnen zu haben. "Sie wurde mir nicht zugesprochen", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Ihre Großeltern waren gestern kurz vor Feierabend hier. Sie haben die vorläufige Vormundschaft übertragen bekommen. Aber sie fühlen sich nicht mehr in der Lage, ein Kind aufzuziehen, weil sie alt und krank sind." Izzie's Stimme brach und sie sah Meredith mit einem verzweifelten Blick an. "Sag mir, was ich tun soll!" schluchzte sie. "Wenn ich nicht das Sorgerecht für sie beantrage, dann ... dann kommt sie ins ... Waisenhaus."

Meredith wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sowohl mit Izzie als auch mit Hannah, die sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Aber sie wusste, was es hieß allein aufzuwachsen. „Wenn du das Sorgerecht bekommst, dann kann sie natürlich einziehen. Sie ist immerhin deine Tochter." Sie atmete tief durch. „Was für Schritte hast du denn schon eingeleitet? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich weiß es erst seit gestern. Und außer dir weiß auch nur noch Alex davon." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Meredith an. "Dass ich jetzt weiß, dass du einverstanden wärst, wenn sie mit bei uns einzieht, ist schon Hilfe genug." Sie lehnte sich wieder an Meredith Schulter an. "Ich will nachher zu Dr. Bailey gehen und um Sonderurlaub bitten", fuhr sie dann fort. "Ich will nach Kalifornien fliegen und selber mit Hannah sprechen. Sie ist kein Kleinkind mehr. Ich möchte sie da nicht übergehen." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ich möchte nur das Beste für mein Kind. Als ich sie damals weggab, da dachte ich, dass es das Beste für sie wäre in einer Familie aufzuwachsen, die sie liebt und beschützt." Sie fühlte wieder, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Und nun weiß ich nicht, ob es wirklich das Beste ist, wenn sie zu mir zurückkommt." Sie sah Meredith an. "Du hast Recht. Sie kennt mich kaum. Ich bin eine Fremde für sie. Sie hatte in der Zeit, in der sie im Krankenhaus war, fast mehr Kontakt zu Alex als zu mir. Vielleicht will sie ja gar nicht zu mir zurück."

„Gegenüber dem Waisenhaus bist du die eindeutig bessere Variante, Iz. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich früher oder später gerne hätte kennen lernen wollen." Sie seufzte etwas. „Jedes Kind will doch wissen, wer seine Eltern sind. Zumindest ging es mir damals so." Mit einem traurigen Blick sah sie kurz zu Boden. „Zumindest hat jedes Kind ein Recht darauf, geliebt zu werden. Ich weiß nicht wie Hannahs Adoptiveltern waren, aber ich weiß, dass du sie liebst. Sonst würdest du dich nicht um sie sorgen." Tief durchatmend sah sie wieder zu Izzie. „Und der Zufall will es, dass Alex mit dir unter einem Dach lebt. Dann hat sie doch schon gleich jemanden, den sie kennt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Gesicht. "Ja, wenn sie zustimmt mit mir zusammen zu leben, dann wegen Alex." Sie wurde wieder ernst. "Er wollte mich nach Kalifornien begleiten", sagte sie leise. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das alleine durchstehen muss. Aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler." Sie sah Meredith fragend an. "Denkst du, dass er mitkommen sollte?"

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du alleine fährst, damit sie sich an dich gewöhnt." Meredith lächelte etwas und fing dann an zu lachen. „Mir kommt es ohnehin so vor, dass sie Alex schon um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt hat. Das hat sie früh gelernt." 

Izzie stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. "Wenn du ihn darauf ansprechen würdest, dann würde es das empört von sich weisen. Aber du hast Recht. Er war damals Wachs in ihren Händen." Sie seufzte leise. "Was hat er nur an sich, dass die Frauen alle so auf ihn fliegen?"

„Die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten." Meredith wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, hatte aber immer noch ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Nachdem sie wieder ruhiger atmete, sah sie zu Izzie hinüber. „Du machst das richtige, wenn du sie zu dir holst."

Izzie fiel ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen. Mit Merediths Bestätigung hatte sie die Entscheidung für sich schon getroffen. Doch vorher musste sie noch Dr. Bailey um Urlaub bitte und natürlich auch erst einmal das Treffen mit Hannah abwarten und dessen Ausgang. "Denkst du, dass Derek auch damit einverstanden ist?" fragte sie plötzlich. "Ich weiß, dass es Alex ist, aber was ist mit Derek?"

Meredith sah sie zunächst mit großen Augen an und biss sich dann verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Ich denke, dass er damit einverstanden ist. Warum auch nicht?" Sie fing an, nervös an ihrem Arztkittel zu nesteln. „Er wird schon nicht nein sagen, sobald er weiß, worum es geht. Sobald ich ihn sehe, rede ich mit ihm." Nachdem sie noch einmal tief ausgeatmet hatte, sprang sie wieder vom Bett. „Kümmere du dich darum, dass du Hannah zu dir bekommst und mach dir keine unnötigen Gedanken um Derek. Den müsste ich um den kleinen Finger wickeln können." Sie sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Ich muss wieder los und mich um meinen Schützling kümmern, bevor der noch was anstellt. Das würde das Gespräch mit Derek etwas erschweren."

Izzie lächelte. "Danke Meredith! Ich würde ja selber mit ihm reden, aber ich glaube, da du die Hausbesitzerin bist, solltest du das übernehmen. Außerdem", ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuckte um ihren Mund, „ .. kannst du ihn viel besser um den Finger wickeln als ich." Sie sprang vom Bett und schaute dann ebenfalls auf die Uhr. "Oh Mist, ich bin zu spät. Ich habe Dr. Bailey gesagt, dass ich nur eine kurze Pause machen werde." Sie hielt nachdenklich inne. "Apropos Bailey ... Wünsch mir Glück!" sagte Izzie und lächelte Meredith noch einmal zu, bevor sie eilig um die Ecke verschwand.

Meredith sah ihr kurz hinterher, dann joggte auch sie los. Wenn sie Derek bei guter Laune halten wollte, dann sollte sie sich darum kümmern, dass ihr Schützling keinen umbringt. Zudem würde sie so Zeit haben, sich zu überlegen, wie sie es Derek sagen sollte, dass in Zukunft Izzies Tochter mit ihnen Leben würde.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina war im Aufzug hinter einem Paar eingeklemmt, die alle zehn Sekunden auf die Uhr sahen. Genervt von den beiden schloss sie die Augen und hoffte, dass der Aufzug sie so schnell wie möglich ihrem Ziel näher brachte, da sie allmählich von der Nervosität des Paares angesteckt wurde. Am liebsten hätte sie erklärt, dass das ständige Nachsehen auf der Uhr den Aufzug nicht beschleunigen würde. Doch statt einen kleinen Ausbruch zu haben, biss sie sich lieber auf die Zunge und verharrte in der Ecke, denn sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass die beiden auf der Suche nach einem Angehörigen waren. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass auch diese beiden in den Autounfall verwickelt gewesen sein mussten, da die Frau ein gebrochenes Handgelenk hatte und auch er einen Verband um eine Hand hatte. Als der Aufzug zum Stehen kam, wollte sich Cristina schon vorbei schlängeln, doch das Paar hatte ebenfalls ihr gewünschtes Stockwerk erreicht und sie schienen es eilig zu haben, da Cristina ihnen kaum folgen konnte. Als sie geradewegs auf die Intensivstation steuerten, seufzte Cristina auf, da sie sich noch länger mit deren Nervosität auseinandergesetzt sah. Als alle drei die Intensivstation erreicht hatten, wollte Cristina gerade ansetzen und ihnen mitteilen, dass keine Besuchszeit sei, als sich die Tür öffnete und Mark zusammen mit Bailey herauskamen. 

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Bailey stand jetzt vor den beiden und sah sie fragend an.

„Unsere Tochter wurde gestern eingewiesen. Samantha Parker." Der Mann legte seinen gesunden Arm um seine Frau, die sich an ihn klammerte. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Als Mark den Namen gehört hatte, machte er sofort halt und drehte sich zu dem Ehepaar um. „Ich bin Dr. Sloan und der behandelnde Arzt ihrer Tochter." Er reichte den beiden seine Hand und sah sie mitfühlend an. „Ihrer Tochter geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, welche Informationen sie haben und vielleicht sollten wir das in Ruhe besprechen."

„Können sie uns nicht jetzt hier sagen, was mit ihr los ist? Wir haben gestern Abend in aller schnelle unterschreiben müssen, dass sie operiert werden darf, aber man konnte uns nicht sagen, ob sie wirklich operiert werden muss." Der Mann sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an.

„Samantha hat Verbrennungen dritten Grades davon getragen. Diese musste ich gestern operativ behandeln. Aber es waren nur kleinere Stellen ihrer Haut betroffen." Er sah, dass die beiden ihn noch immer fragend ansahen und er holte tief Luft. „Alles was sie jetzt wissen müssen ist, dass Samantha wach ist und sie alles soweit gut überstanden hat. Wie es weiter geht mit der Behandlung, sollten wir in meinem Büro besprechen."

„Wir würden gerne unsere Tochter sehen." Forderte die Frau und sah beide Ärzte abwechselnd an.

„Es ist zwar keine Besuchszeit, aber im Sinne von Samantha können wir hier eine Ausnahme machen." Mark lächelte die beiden aufmunternd an. „Bevor wir reingehen, sollten sie aber wissen, dass ihre Tochter an mehreren Maschinen angeschlossen ist. Die dienen zwar nur zur Überwachung, aber es wirkt im ersten Moment vielleicht etwas erschreckend für sie. Wir haben ihr Schmerzmedikamente gegeben und deswegen ist sie auch etwas schläfrig. Aber sie hat bis jetzt alles sehr gut überstanden." Er wartete die Reaktion der beiden ab und als sie ihm zunickten, deutete er auf die Tür der Intensivstation. „Ich bringe sie dann zu ihr." Er führte die beiden auf die Intensivstation, während Bailey zusammen mit Cristina draußen stehen blieb.

„Was stehen sie hier noch rum? Haben sie keine Patienten, um die sich kümmern müssen?" Bailey sah Cristina fragend an, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach Mark Sloan. Aber ich muss ihn wohl verpasst haben." Brachte es Cristina schließlich hervor.

„Er hat trotz seiner viel zu selbstsicheren Seite ein Händchen für Patienten und Angehörige." Sie musterte Cristina aufmerksam. „Da sie schon so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen…" Bevor Cristina was sagen konnte, wedelte sie mit der Hand vor deren Gesicht, um sie vom Reden abzuhalten. „.. sollten sie sich vielleicht etwas von ihm abschauen." Damit ging sie an Cristina vorbei, stoppte aber wieder und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Und ich meinte jetzt, dass sie sich beruflich etwas von ihm abschauen." Mit gehobener Augenbraue wartete sie auf Cristinas Kopfnicken, die nach eineinhalb Jahren wusste, dass man Bailey nicht widersprechen sollte. Zufrieden mit Cristinas Reaktion ging sie schließlich zu den Aufzügen. Cristina hingegen schaute abwechselnd zu den Aufzügen und der Intensivstation. Schließlich betrat sie seufzend letztere.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith hatte sich schnell einen Überblick gemacht, ob für die anstehende Operation ihres Patienten auch alles erledigt worden ist. Gewissenhaft prüfte sie die Laborwerte und legte sie zufrieden zurück in die Akte. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit drehte sie sich herum und erschrak. Da sie ein leises Lachen hörte, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihren Angreifer verärgert an.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Derek." Sie schob ihn leicht zur Seite, um an ihm vorbei gehen zu können, doch Derek hielt sie fest und drückte sie erneut gegen den Tresen der Schwesternstation. „Ich meine das ernsthaft. Solch ein Auflauern ist verboten und man kann deswegen sogar ins Gefängnis kommen."

„Würdest du mich besuchen?" Derek hob amüsiert die Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht." Ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Etwas erschrocken über sich selbst, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich fragte wie viel Zeit sie noch vor der Operation hatten.

„Vielleicht?" Unterbrach Derek ihre Gedanken und sah sie schmollend an.

„Du hast Glück. Ich werde dich nicht anzeigen, weil du mir aufgelauert hast." Sie ließ ihren Blick von seinen Augen auf seine Lippen wandern. Doch bevor sie ihre Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte Derek bereits einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht und sich die Akte gegriffen. Etwas enttäuscht seufzte sie auf und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er gewissenhaft ihre Notizen studierte.

Derek spürte, dass ihre Blicke noch immer über seinen Körper glitten und er schmunzelte dabei. Seufzend schloss er die Akte und drehte sich wieder zu Meredith herum. „Dann werde ich es durchgehen lassen, dass ich mir die Laborergebnisse habe selber besorgen müssen, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Zeit dazu hatte."

Meredith sah ihn verwirrt an. „Hat denn nicht.."

„Nein." Schnitt Derek ihr das Wort ab, während er seien Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Zu schade."

„Was ist zu schade?" Meredith biss sich nervös auf ihrer Lippe, da sie eigentlich nicht vorhatte Derek heute zu verärgern, da sie ihm schließlich noch sagen musste, dass Izzies Tochter womöglich bei ihnen einziehen würde.

„Es ist schade, dass ich dich nicht damit bestrafen kann, nicht in den OP zu dürfen. Ich habe nämlich gerne ein hübsches Augenpaar neben mir." Er grinste sie jetzt an. „Oh, da fällt mir ein, dass wir ja eine neue OP Schwester haben."

„Sie ist auch sehr gut." Antwortete Meredith unsicher. Auch wenn sie es nicht mochte, dass er das ihr gegenüber erwähnte, so wollte sie keine Szene machen, damit sie ihm das mit Hannah in aller Ruhe sagen konnte.

Aus Dereks Gesicht war das Grinsen verschwunden. „Kann sein." Er sah Meredith verwundert an und dann dämmerte es ihm, was in ihr vorging. „Was hast du mir zu sagen?"

„Nichts. Was sollte ich dir zu sagen haben?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich wollte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sie ihre Arbeit gut macht und somit eine Bereicherung ist."

„Natürlich wolltest du das." Er versuchte, sie wieder anzusehen, doch Meredith wich ihm immer wieder aus. „Jetzt weiß ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was hast du gemacht?"

„Derek, wir sind hier auf der Arbeit und das gehört deswegen nicht hierher." Ihr Versuch, sich die Akte von ihm zurück zu holen, um sich damit zu beschäftigen, scheiterte kläglich, da er sich mit dem Ellbogen auf sie lehnte.

„Heißt, dass es etwas gibt." Stellte Derek jetzt nüchtern fest.

„Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, Dr. Shepherd?" Sie drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihm und lächelte ihn mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln an.

„Mir die Frage beantworten." Er war inzwischen davor die Geduld zu verlieren, da er spürte, dass sie ihm etwas wichtiges verheimlichte.

Meredith seufzte laut auf und schloss dann kurz die Augen. „Können wir zuhause darüber reden?" Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Als er ihr nach kurzem Zögern zunickte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Derek nahm die Krankenakte und hielt sie dann Meredith hin. „Zur Strafe musst du mit den OP."

„Das soll eine Strafe sein?" Lächelnd nahm sie die Akte entgegen.

„Ja, weil ich dich nicht dabei haben will, weil du gut bist, sondern nur weil ich was leckeres ansehen will. Und du bist, wenn ich mich hier umsehe, das leckerste was das Krankenhaus derzeit zu bieten hat." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung.

„Jetzt könnte ich dich wegen sexueller Belästigung anzeigen." Sie benötigte einige schnelle Schritte, um dann neben ihm hergehen zu können.

„Du magst es, wenn ich dich sexuell belästige." Er sah zu ihr hinüber, als sie neben ihm auftauchte und legte dann einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Meredith lehnte sich lächelnd an ihn, auch wenn es ihr Magenschmerzen bereitete, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er das mit Hannah wirklich aufnehmen würde.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Izzie vor Dr. Bailey's Büro und ging noch einmal in Gedanken durch, was sie sagen wollte. Sie machte sich ein wenig Gedanken darüber, dass Dr. Bailey ihre Bitte auf Sonderurlaub ablehnen würde, da Gary immer noch nicht aus der kritischen Phase heraus war nach seiner Herz OP. Aber Alex hatte ihr während ihrer Mittagspause in der Cafeteria noch einmal Mut zugesprochen und ihr versichert, dass er sich um Gary kümmern würde, wenn ein Notfall eintreten würde. Izzie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und straffte ihre Schultern, bevor sie eintrat, nachdem sie Dr. Bailey's "Herein!" vernommen hatte.

"Stevens!" rief Dr. Bailey erstaunt aus. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" Sie schaute von ihren Akten auf.

"Darf ich mich setzen?" fragte Izzie zögernd, während sie nervös ihre Finger knetete.

Dr. Bailey nickte, während sie Izzie mit besorgtem Blick musterte. Die junge Frau sah blass und übernächtigt aus, und man konnte an ihren rotgeränderten Augen erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte. "Was ist los, Dr. Stevens?" fragte sie mit weicherer Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll ..." sagte Izzie leise.

"Fangen sie einfach von vorne an." Dr. Bailey lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Was es auch ist. Sie können ganz offen mit mir darüber reden. Nichts, was wir hier besprechen, wird nach außen dringen."

"Ich ..." Izzie räusperte sich und senkte schnell den Kopf. "Sie wissen doch, dass ich eine Tochter habe ..."

Dr. Bailey nickte.

"Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass ihre Adoptiveltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind ..." Sie machte wieder eine Pause und sah Dr. Bailey abwartend an.

"Oh nein!" Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich. "Das ist ja furchtbar! Und was ist mit der kleinen Hannah?"

Izzie spielte wieder nervös mit ihren Fingern. "Ihre ... ihre Großeltern möchten, dass sie wieder zu mir kommt. Ich soll das Sorgerecht beantragen, damit Hannah nicht in ein Waisenhaus muss." Izzie hob den Kopf und sah Dr. Bailey mit traurigem Blick an. "Ich kann doch mein Fleisch und Blut nicht im Stich lassen!" presste sie hervor. "Ich ..." Ihre Stimme versagte, und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. "Entschuldigung!" murmelte sie, während sie die Träne hastig wegwischte.

Dr. Bailey stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zu Izzie hinüber. Sanft legte sie dann eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Und sie möchten nun Urlaub beantragen, um nach Kalifornien zu fliegen, habe ich recht?"

Izzie hob überrascht den Kopf. "Woher wissen sie das?"

Dr. Bailey lächelte mitfühlend. "Ich würde an ihrer Stelle dasselbe tun. Und als Mutter weiß ich, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gibt, als das Glück des eigenen Kindes. Sie haben sie vielleicht nicht groß gezogen, aber sie haben nach wie vor Muttergefühle für die Kleine. Sonst würden sie hier nicht sitzen und um Urlaub bitten. Und es wäre ihnen egal, ob sie ins Waisenhaus kommt oder nicht."

Ein Schluchzer entrang sich Izzie's Kehle. Dr. Bailey hatte Recht. Würde sie für Hannah nichts empfinden, dann würde sie nicht hier sitzen und sich die Entscheidung so schwer machen.

"Was denken sie, wie lange sie Urlaub brauchen werden?" fragte Dr. Bailey.

"Ich weiß nicht." Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht eine Woche. Alex ... Dr. Karev wird sich in der Zeit um Gary Pierce kümmern."

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Sehr gut. Dann wäre das ja geklärt."

Izzie stand auf. "Vielen Dank, Dr. Bailey!" sagte sie aufrichtig.

Dr. Bailey machte eine lapidare Handbewegung." Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken. Und machen sie sich keine Gedanken, wie es hier ohne sie weiterlaufen wird. Kümmern sie sich jetzt nur um ihre Tochter." 

Izzie lächelte ihr noch einmal dankbar zu und verließ dann das Büro.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith sah wie Derek um den Wagen herum auf ihre Seite ging. Schon den ganzen Abend war sie damit beschäftigt, wie sie ihm das mit Hannah sagen sollte. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und suchte ihren Haustürschlüssel, doch nach wenigen Sekunden stoppte sie ihre Bemühungen, da Derek an seinem Schlüsselbund längst wieder eine Kopie hängen hatte. In diesem Moment wurde auch schon ihre Tür geöffnet und Derek hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Dankbar griff sie danach und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Auto helfen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass er auf andere Gedanken kam als das Gespräch, das sie noch immer zu führen hatten. Er ließ sie zuerst ins Haus hinein gehen, doch kaum waren sie drinnen, räusperte er sich.

„Also, was war das heute Mittag?" Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, konnte aber seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck spüren. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Da sie ihn durch ihre ungestüme Art überraschte, stolperten beide nach hinten und wurden erst durch die Wand wieder gestoppt, die Meredith aber auch entlegen kam, da sie ihn so daran hindern konnte, ihr zu entfliehen. Auf dem Weg zur Wand hatte sie sich bereits ihrer Tasche und ihres Mantels erledigt und sie fand, dass es Zeit war, auch Derek bei der Kleidung zu helfen und streifte seine Jacke von seinen Schultern, die neben ihnen auf dem Boden landete. Als sie sein Hemd aus der Hose zog, spürte sie leichten Widerstand, doch sie drückte ihren Körper fester gegen seinen, doch Derek drückte sie nun sanft von sich weg. Sie sah ihn mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck an. Allerdings mehr, weil sie wusste, dass er reden wollte.

„Nach dem Reden." Brachte es Derek hervor als er endlich wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte.

„Oder wir reden nachher?" Meredith ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und versuchte, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, doch Derek hielt sie davon ab.

„Meredith, was ist los? Du versuchst mich schon den ganzen Abend abzulenken. Und so sehr ich das Essen oder auch den Film gemocht habe, wenngleich ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob wir so schnell wieder in dem Kino blicken lassen können." Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, während Meredith bei der Erinnerung daran leicht errötete. „Was ist es, was du mir nicht sagen willst?"

„Es ist nichts weltbewegendes." Meredith senkte ihren Blick, spürte aber, wie Derek sie beobachtete. Als sie wieder hochsah, atmete sie tief durch. „Izzies Tochter wird bei uns einziehen."

„Izzies Tochter?" Derek sah sie verwundert an. Meredith nickte ihm zu und wartete auf seine Reaktion. „Das konntest du mir den ganzen Tag nicht sagen?" Wieder nickte sie. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Angst vor deiner Reaktion hatte." Murmelte Meredith kaum hörbar, doch da Derek direkt vor ihr stand, hatte er mitbekommen, was sie gesagt hat.

„Weil du Angst vor meiner Reaktion hattest?" Wiederholte Derek ungläubig und drehte sich weg. Er versuchte es in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. „Darf ich fragen wie du darauf kommst? Oder hast du wieder Angst vor meiner Reaktion?"

Merediths Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Ich hatte dem ganzen einfach so zugestimmt, zumal Alex auch nichts dagegen hatte und da habe ich nicht mehr an dich gedacht."

„Warum auch." Entfuhr es Derek, doch kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er es auch schon wieder.

„Richtig, soweit ich weiß ist es immer noch mein Haus und deswegen ist es ohnehin meine Entscheidung." Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Dein Haus?" Derek hob seine Jacke auf. „Dann frage ich mich, warum du so nervös warst, es mir zu erzählen." Er sah Meredith mit einem eindringlichen Blick an, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, da sie keine Antwort darauf hatte. „Vielleicht weil ich noch immer irgendwo hinter deinen Freunden komme." Er drehte sich herum und ging aus der Haustür heraus. Meredith sah ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher, unfähig zu bewegen. In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet, die sie frei ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen ließ.

**Hotel**

Callie saß am Tisch in der Hotelsuite und starrte den großen Din-A4 Umschlag an, den sie gerade vom Portier ausgehändigt bekommen hatte, als ob sich darin eine Bombe verbergen würde. Sie wusste, was der Inhalt war. Sie konnte es am Absender erkennen. Es waren die Scheidungspapiere, die sie und George schon vor Wochen angefordert hatten. Nur eine Unterschrift und sie wäre frei. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt? Jetzt, wo sie kurz davor war, kamen Zweifel in ihr hoch. Vielleicht hatten sie nicht genug gekämpft. Vielleicht sollten sie ihrer Ehe doch noch eine Chance geben. Aber was wäre dann? Nein! Callie unterbrach ihren Gedankengang und riss hastig das Kuvert auseinander. Es war zu spät. Sie und George hatten sich zu sehr auseinander gelebt, als das man das kitten könnte, was zerbrochen war.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten plötzlich zu Izzie. Die Frau wusste gar nicht, wie viel Glück sie hatte, dachte Callie verächtlich. Sie hatte alles was sich eine Frau wünschen konnte. Eine Modelfigur, ein Gesicht wie ein Engel, und jeder Mann, der ihren Weg kreuzte, war ihr gleich hoffnungslos verfallen. Auch George hatte sie mit ihrer zuckersüßen Art und ihrer Koketterie um den Finger gewickelt. Und wenn sie der Männer überdrüssig wurde, dann warf sie sie einfach weg und holte sich den nächsten, wie nun Alex Karev.

Callie griff nach einem Kugelschreiber, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag und setzte mit der Unterschrift an. Doch plötzlich hielt sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne. Wieso sollte sie den Anfang machen? Sie würde George den Vortritt lassen. Schließlich hatte er sie mit Izzie betrogen. Und er war sogar so feige gewesen und hatte es ihr verschwiegen. Sie hatte damals durch Zufall ein Gespräch mit den beiden belauscht, wo es um ihre gemeinsame Nacht gegangen war. Wie gedemütigt sie sich danach gefühlt hatte. Doch sie hatte George genug geliebt, um ihn nicht aufzugeben. Callie ließ den Stift langsam sinken. Ja, George sollte den Anfang machen und als erster seine Unterschrift unter die Scheidungspapiere setzen. Sie nahm das Formular und schob es zurück in den Umschlag. Nachdenklich schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war noch am frühen Abend. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde sie ihn vielleicht sogar in seinem Hotelzimmer erwischen. Sie klemmte sich die Papiere unter den Arm und verließ die Hotelsuite. 

George hatte es sich, wie die meisten Abende, wenn er aus dem SGH nach Hause kam, vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand er auf und ging zur Tür hinüber. Er fragte sich, wer ihn noch so spät besuchen kam. Doch lange brauchte er sich diese Frage nicht zu stellen, denn als er die Tür öffnete, sah er sich Callie gegenüber. "Callie?" rief er überrascht aus. "Das ist eine Überraschung! Komm doch rein!" Er machte eine Geste, dass sie näher treten sollte, doch sie schüttelte abweisend den Kopf.

"Das soll kein Freundschaftsbesuch sein", sagte sie knapp. "Ich wollte dir nur etwas bringen." Sie zog den Umschlag mit dem Formular unter ihrem Arm hervor und streckte ihn George entgegen. "Die Scheidungspapiere ..." sagte sie leise.

George schluckte und starrte wie gebannt auf den Umschlag in Callie's Hand. Nun war es also soweit. Das Ende ihrer, in Las Vegas eingegangenen Ehe, endete in einem Hotelzimmer.

"Nun nimm schon!" stieß Callie ungeduldig hervor und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Selbstbeherrschung langsam schwand.

Zögernd nahm George ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand, während sein Blick immer noch unverwandt daran hing. "Danke ..." murmelte er geistesabwesend.

Die ersten Tränen, die sie versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, tropften auf ihre Bluse, als sie sich schnell umwandte und zu den Aufzügen hinüber lief. Unkontrolliert begann sie auf den Knöpfen herumzudrücken, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. George war ihr gefolgt. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von ihm an seine Brust ziehen. Sie wollte den Moment mit ihm genießen. Die letzten Minuten, die sie als Ehepaar miteinander verbringen würden. Und auch wenn es nur eine Umarmung war, war es mehr als das, was sie in den letzten paar Wochen an Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. Sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag und die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. Der Aufzug hielt vor ihnen, und die Türen glitten auseinander. Callie riss sich von George los und flüchtete in den Aufzug. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, und ihr Blick kreuzte sich noch für wenige Sekunden mit seinem, bevor die Türen sich langsam schlossen und sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek stand mit einer Schachtel in der Hand vor Merediths Schlafzimmer. Seufzend öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig. Dass Meredith am schlafen war, konnte keiner mit gesunden Ohren überhören und so schlich er vorsichtig zu ihrer Seite des Bettes. Er stellte die Schachtel vorsichtig neben das Bett und zog dann seine Jacke aus, die er über einen Stuhl legte. Dann setze er sich sachte auf den Bettrand und betrachtete sich Meredith. Er konnte selbst durch das Mondlicht nur schwach beleuchtete Zimmer sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er Schuld daran war. Nachdem er die Nachttischlampe angemacht hatte, strich er ihr die Haare, die ihr Gesicht bedeckten zur Seite. Eigentlich hasste er es, sie zu wecken, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie mit diesem Streit im Kopf am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, deswegen beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, um sie sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen. Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, doch bei Dereks Anblick beruhigte sie sich sofort und richtete sich auf.

„Hey." Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte sie zaghaft an.

„Hey." Sie rieb sich die Augen, unsicher, ob sie nicht doch noch schlief und nur träumte. „Du bist wieder hier." Stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Ja." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. „Es tut mir Leid wegen eben. Das war nicht richtig von mir."

Meredith seufzte hörbar auf. „Aber du hast ja auch irgendwie Recht. Ich sollte endlich lernen, dich nicht immer zu übersehen."

„Deine Freunde sind dir wichtig. Ich verstehe das." Er strich ihr über die Wange. Meredith lehnte sich in seine Berührung und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist mir aber auch wichtig." Trotz geschlossener Augen wusste sie, dass sein Lächeln jetzt über sein ganzes Gesicht reichte. Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie Recht hatte. „Und deswegen hast du auch ein Wort mit zu reden, wenn es darum geht, dass Izzie gefragt hat, ob ihre Tochter hier einziehen darf."

„Natürlich." Die beiden ließen eine angenehme Stille über sich fallen und sahen einander in die Augen. Erst nach einiger Zeit rührte sich Derek wieder. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Izzies Tochter Izzie wieder zugesprochen worden ist?"

„Hannahs Eltern sind tödlich verunglückt. Izzie weiß noch gar nicht, ob sie Hannah bekommt, aber sie versucht alles, dass sie ihr zugesprochen wird." Meredith spürte eine tiefe Erleichterung, mit Derek darüber reden zu können.

Auf Dereks sah mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu Meredith hinüber. „Was können wir machen, um Izzie zu helfen?"

„Nichts. Außer ihr die Daumen drücken, dass alles klappt." Sie strich Derek durch die Haare und beugte sich dann vor, um ihn zu küssen, doch er zog zurück. Verwundert sah sie ihn an, doch er grinste sie nur an und griff nach unten, um dann eine Schachtel auf ihren Schoß zu stellen. „Was ist das?" Da Derek nichts sagte, öffnete sie den Deckel und fing an zu lachen. „Ernsthaft?"

Derek griff in die Schachtel und nahm die darin liegende Gabel in die Hand. Noch immer grinsend stach er damit in den Käsekuchen und hielt die Gabel dann Meredith hin. „Mund auf."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, befolgte dann aber seinen Befehl. Kaum hatte sie das Stück in ihrem Mund, bereute sie es auch nicht, sondern genoss den wohltuenden Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Nachdem sie den Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte, sah sie Derek mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Lecker. Du solltest auch mal probieren." Bevor sie in der Lage war, ihm die Gabel aus der Hand zu nehmen, hatte er sie überrascht und seine Lippen waren auf ihren. Willig gab sie seiner Zunge einen Eintritt in ihren Mund und vertiefte den Kuss schnell.

Als sie wieder voneinander ließen, sah Derek sie lächelnd an. „Stimmt. Sehr lecker sogar."

**Merediths Haus**

Leise öffnete Izzie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und schlich auf leisen Sohlen hinüber zu Alex'. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als sie ein Geräusch aus Merediths Schlafzimmer hörte. Sie begann zu schmunzeln, als sie realisierte, dass es sich um Derek handelte. Sie würde Meredith bei Gelegenheit mal erzählen, dass auch er schnarchte. Unschlüssig blieb Izzie vor Alex' Zimmertür stehen. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückging, überlegte sie. Vielleicht fände er es zu kompromittierend, wenn er am nächsten Morgen neben ihr aufwachen würde. Zungenküsse auszutauschen hieß nicht, dass sie auch eine Einladung in sein Bett hatte, obwohl sich jede Faser ihres Körpers danach sehnte und sie wusste, dass sie nun eine Woche getrennt sein würden. Aber es ging ihr in diesem Moment gar nicht darum, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Sie wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein, die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit aufsaugen, dass seine Berührungen und seine Nähe auslösten.

Izzie tastete nach dem Türgriff und drückte die Klinke vorsichtig nach unten. War es Vorfreude oder der Reiz des Verbotenen, wieso ihr Herz plötzlich schneller schlug? Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und ging zum Bett hinüber. Sie hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem und atmete erleichtert auf. Zumindest musste sie ihm jetzt nicht erklären, was sie mitten in der Nacht in seinem Zimmer wollte. Es war dunkel, so dunkel, dass sie kurzzeitig die Orientierung verlor, während sie weiter auf das Bett zuging. Tastend bewegte sie sich vorwärts, bis sie gegen etwas Hartes stieß - das Bett. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie hinein und legte sich neben ihn. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber anhand des Atemgeräuschs konnte sie ausmachen, dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als er sich im Schlaf plötzlich umdrehte und sie seinen Arm auf ihrer Hüfte spürte. Einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihn vielleicht doch geweckt hatte. Doch sein Atem ging nach wie vor ruhig und gleichmäßig, so dass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass er noch schlief. Ein Lächeln huschte über Izzie's Gesicht, und sie rutschte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und die Berührung seines Armes, der nun um ihre Taille herum lag, ließen sie schläfrig werden. Sie schloss die Augen und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

**Das komische an der selbst gewählten Familie ist, dass man sie ebenso im Herzen trägt wie die, in die man hinein geboren wird. Man kann sich zwar dagegen wehren, aber am Ende bleiben die Gefühle dann doch an einem haften. Wenn man Glück hat, dann bedeutet es, dass man nach einem anstrengenden Tag sicher in den Armen des anderen liegt (**_**Meredith und Derek liegen schnarchend, aber mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eng umschlungen im Bett**_**). Doch es kann auch umgekehrt sein, dass man es bereut, einen anderen so nahe an sich gelassen zu haben (**_**Callie liegt weinend im Bett, während George die Scheidungspapiere in seinem Hotelzimmer durchliest. Neben ihm liegt ein Kugelschreiber**_**). Aber es lohnt sich auch nach einer Enttäuschung, wieder einen Blick auf die nächste Person zu werfen (**_**Cristina steht am Türrahmen von Samanthas Zimmer. Mark sitzt am Bettrand und erzählt dem Mädchen etwas, woraufhin sie lacht**_**). Denn oft braucht es nur eine gewisse Zeit bis man den richtigen findet (**_**Alex legt im Schlaf seinen Arm um Izzie**_**) und dann sind oft auch kleine Wunder möglich.**


	19. Chapter 19

**4.19 The Rest Of My Life**

_The Rest Of My Life_

Here we are,  
Staring straight into tomorrow's eye's,  
What do you see?  
Can you see the same as me?

We hold hands,  
We take walks and talk,  
And laugh about things.  
I'll tell you what,  
This could be the way,  
That every day was meant to be.

Chorus:  
I don't want to go,  
I don't want to stay one night,  
Or one day.  
So i'll stay the rest of my life.

I don't want to leave,  
I don't want to be one night,  
Or one day.  
So i'll stay the rest of my life

How 'bout that,  
Waking up every morning with me.  
Spend our time drinking coffee,  
Speaking softly as the days go by. 

[Chorus

The rest of my life  
[repeat

Let's just let it start  
[repeat x 2

[Chorus x 2

The rest of my life...

**Es gibt diese Tage an denen man weiß, dass etwas großes passieren wird. Schon morgens fängt es an, wenn man glaubt, dass man noch immer in einem Traum gefangen ist. Wobei es einige Träume gibt, die man am liebsten beenden würde (**_**George gibt Callie einen Umschlag in die Hand. Sie verharren kurz beieinander, dann gehen sie zusammen in die Umkleidekabine**_**). Dabei sind es eigentlich die schöneren Träume, die man verwerfen sollte (**_**Derek kommt aus einem Bereitschaftszimmer. Hinter ihm ist Meredith, die sich noch ihre OP Kleidung zurecht rücken muss. Er flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie zu lachen beginnt und dann nickt**_**). Denn wenn man morgens aus dem einem angenehmen Traum gerissen wird, dann ist die Enttäuschung umso größer, da man nicht mehr dahin zurück kann (**_**Alex wacht alleine auf und geht gähnend ins Badezimmer**_**).   
**

**Merediths Haus**

Alex drehte den Schlüssel im Türschloss herum und ging dann mit der Reisetasche in der Hand voraus und stellte sie im Wohnzimmer ab. "Willkommen zuhause!" sagte er lächelnd zu Izzie, die hinter ihm das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie zu einem Kuss heran "Du hast mir gefehlt..." sagte er leise, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten."Das Bett war ohne dich so kalt." Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

Izzie lachte. "Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit einer Wärmflasche probieren", erwiderte sie dann schmunzelnd.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie wieder näher zu sich heran. "Ich habe was viel Besseres als eine Wärmflasche ... dich", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste danach zärtlich ihren Hals.

Izzie spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarzen durch die Berührung seiner Lippen aufstellten und ihr Puls schneller ging. Sie stöhnte leise auf, als seine Hände die Rundungen ihrer Figur nachfuhren und dann auf ihren Hüften zum Liegen kamen, während sein Mund den ihren erforschte. "Alex ... warte ...! Sie schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. Sie wollte ihn genauso wie er sie, aber hier war nicht der richtige Ort dafür. "Lass uns ... lass uns in dein oder mein Zimmer gehen ..."

Er sah sie einen Moment nur an und schüttelte dann bedauernd den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise. "Ich habe Dr. Bailey versprochen, dass ich gleich wieder zurückkomme, nachdem ich dich vom Flughafen abgeholt habe."

Izzie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie seine Zurückweisung enttäuschte. "Ich verstehe."

"Ich mache es wieder gut, ich verspreche es ... gleich heute Abend." Er kreuzte seine Hände vor der Brust und lächelte sie dabei an. "Mein Ehrenwort." Er räusperte sich. "Zieh dir was Schnuckeliges an, und dann gehen wir chic essen. Ich lade dich heute Abend ein." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns um halb 8 bei Joe treffen. Ich bestelle den Tisch im Restaurant dann für 8."

Izzie zog die Stirn kraus. "Bei unserem letzten Date hast du mich danach vor dem Haus ungeküsst im Regen stehen lassen - sprichwörtlich!" Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Alex lachte leise. "Eins kann ich dir jetzt schon hoch und heilig versprechen. Ungeküsst wirst du heute Nacht nicht einschlafen." Er schlang schnell seinen Arm um ihre Taille und gab ihr einen ungestümen Kuss. "Das muss reichen", sagte er grinsend. "Heute Abend gibt es mehr davon." Er stupste noch einmal mit dem Zeigefinger liebevoll gegen ihre Nase, griff dann nach seiner Arbeitstasche, die neben der Tür stand und verließ das Haus.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark ging noch einmal den OP Plan für den Tag durch. Bei Samanthas Name stockte er kurz und atmete tief durch. Er musste bei ihr den Verbandwechsel durchführen, bei dem er danach wusste, ob die transplantierte Haut auch angenommen wurde. Da sie in der vergangenen Woche keinerlei Abstoßungssymptome gezeigt hatte, hoffte er, dass er unter dem Verband keine böse Überraschung zeigte. Doch aufgrund seiner Erfahrung wusste er, dass er die Operation abwarten sollte, bevor sich zu sehr über einen Fortschritt freute, der gar nicht vorhanden war. Nachdem er sich seinen Zeitplan für den Tag noch einmal eingeprägt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Samanthas Zimmer, um nachzusehen, wie es ihr ging. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, erstarrte er kurz, da Derek auf Samanthas Bett saß und mit ernstem Blick zuhörte, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Was geht denn hier vor?" Mark betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich erkläre ihm, was seine Nichte wohl lieber zum Geburtstag mag." Erklärte Samantha mit einem leuchten in den Augen. Da Mark die beiden noch immer etwas verwundert ansah, sollte Derek mit den Augen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele unterschiedliche Barbie Puppen es gibt und Meredith war einfach keine Hilfe." Derek widmete sich wieder Samantha zu. „Und du denkst, dass ich mit dem Collector Gold Label gehen soll? Was, wenn die Berufe sie mehr interessieren?"

„Aber die aus dem Gold Label sind hübscher. Bei den Berufen gibt es auch immer nur passend zu dem Beruf was zu kaufen." Erklärte Samantha noch einmal, woraufhin Derek nachdenklich mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Ich dachte, dass es einfach nur eine Puppe ist." Warf Mark in den Raum, was dazu führte, dass sowohl Samantha als auch Derek ihn ansahen, als ob er vom Mars stammte.

„Mark, es gibt mehrere Kollektionen. Gold, pink, Berufe, 12 tanzende Prinzessinnen, Fairytopia oder auch Mermaidia." Derek schüttelte über Marks offensichtliche Unwissenheit den Kopf. Dann stupste er Samantha sanft gegen die Schulter, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. „Und was ist, wenn ich ihr die Hochzeitsbarbie schenke?"

Samantha schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Da müsste man ja auch unbedingt Ken dazu kaufen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und Jungs sind doof."

Derek sah sie mit offenem Mund an und deutete dann auf sich. „Aber ich bin doch auch einer. Du würdest mich also als Puppe auch nicht kaufen?"

Jetzt musste Samantha kichern und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, da sie wegen Dereks schmollendem Gesicht noch mehr lachen musste. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, legte sie ihre kleine Hand auf seine und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Da würde ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen."

Derek und Mark fingen augenblicklich an zu lachen. Bevor Derek vom Bett aufstand strich er Samantha noch einmal sanft über den Kopf. Dann ging er zu Mark hinüber, der noch immer lachte. „Pass mir nachher gut auf sie auf." Er zwinkerte Samantha zu und verließ anschließend das Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen, setzte sich Mark auf den Bettrand, da Samantha wieder still geworden war und auf ihre Bettdecke sah.

„Na Kleine, was ist los?" Er stupste sie sanft mit dem Finger auf die Nase, so dass sie wieder aufsah.

„Wird das nachher sehr wehtun?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Du wirst tief und fest schlafen. Deswegen wirst du bei dem Verbandwechsel nichts spüren." Er seufzte etwas, versuchte aber weiterhin sein Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten, um Samantha nicht unnötig zu beruhigen. „Danach wird es vielleicht wieder etwas mehr wehtun, aber dann geben wir dir wieder etwas dagegen." Klärte er sie aufrichtig auf, da er wusste, dass es nicht helfen würde, sie anzulügen was die Schmerzen betrifft. Dann könnte es höchstens passieren, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertraute, wodurch auch ihr Heilungsprozess beeinträchtigt werden würde.

„Können Mommy und Daddy mit?" Sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an, doch er schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf, was dazu führte, dass sie wieder den Kopf senkte.

„Nein. Sie können nur mit bis zum OP Saal, aber nicht mit rein." Er hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah. „Aber ich pass auf dich auf und nach der Operation werden deine Eltern wieder bei dir sein."

„Versprochen?"

Mark nickte ihr zu. „Ich werde jetzt sicherstellen, dass du pünktlich dran kommst Danach komme ich noch mal zu dir."  
„Okay", flüsterte sie leise.

Mark seufzte leise. „Ich warte noch, bis deine Eltern wieder zurück sind. So lange können die da draußen auch ohne mich auskommen." Er veränderte seine Sitzposition, so dass er es etwas bequemer hat. „Und jetzt erklär mir mal die Unterschiede was diese Barbiepuppen betrifft." Samanthas Augen leuchteten wieder auf und sie begann freudig mit ihren Ausführungen, wo die Unterschiede lagen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Alex öffnete seinen Spind im Umkleideraum, zerrte ungeduldig seine Krankenhauskleidung heraus und stopfte Jeans und Polo Hemd, die er davor noch angehabt hatte, hinein. Er stieß eine leise Verwünschung aus, als sein Pieper ansprang. Schnell warf er einen Blick darauf. Natürlich, Dr. Bailey, wer sonst. Er seufzte innerlich. Sie wartete sicher schon seit Stunden auf ihn, aber er hatte noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen müssen, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für seinen Abend mit Izzie zu treffen. Das war allerdings etwas, dass er Dr. Bailey nicht sagen konnte. Also würde er einfach lügen und behaupten, dass sie im Stau gesteckt hätten und er deshalb nicht eher hatte kommen können überlegte er. Er war gerade dabei, den Kittel anzuziehen, als die Tür zum Umkleideraum aufging und eine wütende Dr. Bailey in den Raum gestapft kam. "Karev!" herrschte sie ihn an. "Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie oft ich sie in den letzten zwei Stunden angefunkt habe?!" Sie stemmte wütend ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an.

Alex kratzte sich am Kinn, während er nachdenklich eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. "3 Mal?" fragte er kleinlaut.

"Mindestens ein Dutzend Mal!" schnappte sie zurück. "Ich hoffe, sie haben eine gute Entschuldigung, wieso sie erst jetzt wieder hier auftauchen. Es kann nicht angehen, dass sie 5 Stunden brauchen, um Dr. Stevens vom Flughafen abzuholen!" Sie hatte immer noch ihre Hände in den Hüften angestützt und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Stau?" Alex räusperte sich und grinste dann schief.

Auf Dr. Baileys Stirn erschien eine Zornesfalte. "War das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war die dümmste Ausrede, die ich jemals gehört habe." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an. "Ich bin bekannt für meine Güte und Geduld gegenüber meinen Schützlingen", sagte sie mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. "Wenn sie mir die Wahrheit sagen, Karev, überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal und lasse sie nicht heute Nacht eine Sonderschicht einlegen!"

Alex' Kopf ging nach oben und er sah sie erschrocken an. "Das geht nicht!" stieß er hervor.

"Wie bitte?" Sie hob irritiert die Augenbrauen.

"Ich habe eine Verabredung", antwortete er schnell.

"Glauben sie, dass mich ihre persönlichen Belange interessieren, wenn es um das Wohl meiner Patienten geht?" fragte sie empört.

"Und das Wohl ihrer Angestellten ist ihnen egal?" Erschrocken hielt er inne und sah sie abwartend an, als er realisierte, dass er die Worte, die er vorhin noch gedacht hatte, ausgesprochen hatte.

Nachdem Dr. Bailey sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weicher. "Geht es um Dr. Stevens?" fragte sie besorgt.

Alex nickte.

"Wie geht es ihr? Hat sie bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen?" fragte sie nach.

Alex sah sie überrascht an. "Sie hat mit ihnen darüber gesprochen?" 

Dr. Bailey nickte. "Ich weiß, dass mich die Privatangelegenheiten meiner Assistenzärzte eigentlich nichts angehen. Aber sie kam zu mir und wollte einen Rat."

Alex nickte. "Nun, wir hatten noch nicht viel Zeit zu reden", meinte er. "Eigentlich nur auf dem Weg vom Flughafen nach Hause." Er räusperte sich wieder. "Es ist noch nichts geklärt, also ich meine, juristisch gesehen. Sie bringt nicht unbedingt die besten Voraussetzungen mit, das Sorgerecht für ihre leibliche Tochter zu beantragen." Er verdrehte die Augen. 

"Welche Voraussetzungen ...?" begann Dr. Bailey, doch sie wurde durch den Pieper gestört. "Entschuldigen sie mich, Karev", sagte sie dann. "Ich muss auf die Intensivstation." Sie drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, als er sie zurückrief.

"Dr. Bailey? Was ist denn nun mit der Sonderschicht?"

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Vergessen sie es. Aber beim nächsten Mal kommen sie mir nicht so leicht davon", sagte sie und hob drohend den Finger. Der Pieper sprang erneut an, und sie fluchte leise. "Was ist denn heute nur los?" stieß sie leicht gereizt hervor. "Am besten kommen sie gleich mit, Karev!" wandte sie sich dann an Alex. "Ich habe gerade einen Notruf bekommen, dass es eine Schießerei in einer Bank gegeben hat."

Alex seufzte innerlich auf. Das bedeutete wieder einen langen Tag in der Notaufnahme. Er klemmte seinen Pieper an die Brusttasche und eilte dann hinter Dr. Bailey her.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina war schon auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus, aber als sie die Lobby durchquerte, stoppte sie und drehte wieder um. Schon die ganze Woche hatte sie kaum mit Mark gesprochen und sie wollte jetzt von ihm wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch stellte sie sich vor den Aufzug, da sie keine Lust mehr hatte, nach dem langen Arbeitstag die Treppen zu benutzen. Als sich endlich die Türen öffneten, kamen ihr Meredith und Derek entgegen.

„Du bist noch hier?" Meredith sah sie verwundert an. „Bist du nicht schon ewig vor mir fertig gewesen?"

Cristina hob genervt eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe ja auch keinen Freund, der mich von einem Bereitschaftszimmer in das nächste zerrt."

„Als ob Derek das machen würde." Meredith biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir bleiben in einem Bereitschaftszimmer." Derek hustete neben ihr ein „nicht immer", woraufhin sie rot anlief. „Meistens jedenfalls. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du jetzt vor mir stehst."

„Ich bin auf der suche nach Mark." Sie rollte frustriert mit den Augen. „Zuerst ist er mir überall hinterher gelaufen und seit einer Woche bekomme ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht."

„Er ist bei Samantha. Die Operation hat länger gedauert und er lässt sie auf der Intensiv beobachten." Antwortete Derek und legte seinen Arm um Meredith. „Aber auch wenn es mir Leid tut, den netten Plausch beenden zu müssen. Wir beide haben noch etwas vor."

„Ganz ehrlich, aber so scharf bin ich nicht darauf zu erfahren, wann ihr im FSK 18 Bereich tätig werdet." Cristina hob ihre Hand, um die beiden zu stoppen, damit sie nicht ins Detail gehen sollen.

„Er will mir das kochen beibringen." Meredith rollte mit den Augen und sah Cristina Hilfe suchend an.

„Mutig." Stellte Cristina fest und sah erstaunt zu den beiden hinüber.

„Danke." Meredith rümpfte etwas die Nase.

„Ich meinte eigentlich Derek." Cristina deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Derek, der zu lachen anfing. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass Cristina es ernst meinte, gefror er etwas.

„Wir sollten dann mal gehen." Derek zog Meredith mit sich, die noch einmal zu Cristina sah. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste sie schief an.

Nachdem Cristina in den Aufzug gestiegen war, drückte sie das Stockwerk, in dem sich die Intensivstation befand. Da es schon später Nachmittag war, hatte sich die Hektik des Morgens schon etwas gelegt. Seufzend betrat sie Intensiv und ließ sich sagen, in welchem Zimmer Samantha lag. Sie ging zu dem Zimmer und sah, dass Mark neben dem Bett saß. Zögernd ging sie in das Zimmer hinein und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Derek sagt, dass die Operation länger gedauert hat." Sie sah zu ihm hinunter. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat nur auf dem rechten Bein die Transplantate angenommen und auf der linken habe ich neu transplantieren müssen." Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Deswegen ist sie noch nicht wach. Die OP hatte sich hingezogen. Jetzt heißt es wieder warten, ob sie die Haut dieses Mal annimmt."

„Und wie geht es dir?" Cristina zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Mark.

„Mir?" Er wirbelte herum und sah sie verwundert an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lehnte sich nach vorne. „So gerne ich den Beruf ausübe." Er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft. „In einer privaten Praxis hat man solche Fälle nicht. Da kommen sie höchstens hinterher und wollen ihre Narbe weg haben. Aber man sitzt nicht am Bett und hofft, dass man dieses Mal bessere Arbeit geleistet hat."

Cristina legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ein abgestoßenes Organ ist kein Hinweis auf schlechte Arbeit. Sie passieren und man kann nichts dagegen machen." So schnell wie sie die Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte, so schnell zog sie sie auch wieder zurück, da sie keine falschen Signale senden wollte.

„Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Du hast längst Schluss." Mark sah wieder zu ihr herüber.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen wo du deine Zeit in letzter Zeit so verbringst." Sie sah von ihm auf Samantha und danach auf den Boden. „Außerdem dachte ich, dass wir schon lange nicht mehr drüben bei Joe waren."

„Das stimmt." Er seufzte auf und rieb sich müde den Nasenrücken. „Ich will aber hier bleiben, bis sie aufwacht. Zumal ich ihre Eltern gerade erst in die Cafeteria geschickt habe."

„Dann warte ich hier und leiste dir Gesellschaft." Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und hing sie über die Stuhllehne. Mark nickte ihr lächelnd zu bevor er sich wieder Samantha widmete, die noch immer nach der langen Operation schlief.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith nahm von Derek den Schlüssel ab und ging schon zum Haus vor. Nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr folgte Derek, der eine Einkaufstasche in der Hand hielt. Nachdem beide das Haus betreten hatten, ging er geradewegs in die Küche. Dort stellte er die Tasche auf dem Tisch ab und sah zu Meredith hinüber, die sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Ich finde immer noch, dass wir auch einfach essen gehen können." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie zur Eingangstür, doch Derek schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ernsthaft Derek. Warum glaubst du kaufe ich nur Fertigprodukte?"

„Weil du nicht kochen kannst?" Grinsend begann er die Tasche zu entleeren.

„Richtig und jetzt kommen wir wieder zu dem Punkt an dem ich sage. Lass uns essen gehen." Sie brachte so viel Begeisterung in die Stimme hinein, wie sie nur konnte, da sie auch sich selber überzeugen mussten.

„Normale Paare kochen auch mal und gehen nicht nur essen oder lassen sich was kommen." Er war dabei alles in den Kühlschrank zu räumen, was gekühlt werden musste.

„Seit wann sind wir ein normales Paar?" Meredith hatte die Erdbeeren entdeckt und nahm sich die Schale, um die roten Früchte unter Wasser abzuspülen.

„Seit wir wieder zusammen sind?" Derek sah überrascht zu ihr und nahm sich dann eine der bereits gewaschenen Erdbeeren, die er auch sofort in den Mund steckte.

„Und weil du beschlossen hast, dass wir ein normales Paar sind, hast du beschlossen, dass ich leiden muss?" Meredith schlug seine Hand weg, als er eine weitere Erdbeere greifen wollte und steckte sich danach selber eine in den Mund. 

„Nur weil ich mit dir kochen will, statt wegzugehen?" Er holte jetzt ein paar Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie neben die frisch gewaschenen Erdbeeren. „Zumal ich ohnehin das Gefühl habe, dass ich es sein werde, der leidet." Sie boxte ihn gegen den Oberarm. „Au… Siehst du? Es fängt schon an." Er rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sie wirklich in die Nähe von den Messern lassen sollte. Doch da sie inzwischen schon mehrmals mit einem Skalpell neben ihm stand und er noch über alle Finger verfügte, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

Meredith hingegen rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also was soll ich machen?"

„Die Erdbeeren schneiden, während ich die Creme anrühre." Er hatte ein Messer aus der Schublade genommen und legte es vor Meredith hin. „Vorsicht, es ist scharf." Er grinste sie frech an und bekam dafür einen weiteren Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Ich dachte, dass du Fisch machen willst. Zumindest hattest du dich sehr lange über den richtigen mit diesem Verkäufer unterhalten." Sie begann die Erdbeeren zu würfeln, beobachtete aber auch, wie Derek sicher mit Izzies Küchengeräten umging.

„Das Dessert braucht länger als der Hauptgang. Deswegen fangen wir damit an." Er riskierte einen Blick auf ihre Arbeitsfläche, gab aber nicht preis, ob sie es richtig oder falsch machte. Sein Oberarm hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass ihre kleinen Fäuste auch sehr effektiv sein können. Sie beendeten die Arbeit gewissenhaft, dann stellte er die Schale mit dem Dessert zurück in den Kühlschrank. „Bist du bereit, einen Fisch zu entgräten?"

„Du wirst mir wohl keine andere Wahl lassen, so wie ich dich kenne?" Sie seufzte etwas auf, doch es tat Dereks Enthusiasmus keinen Abbruch. Meredith beobachtete, wie er den Fisch auf der Arbeitsfläche ausbreitete und nach einem anderen Messer suchte. Als er eines gefunden hatte, deutete er ihr an, dass sie sich auf die andere Seite stellen sollte.

„Also, pass auf und lerne. Die andere Hälfte machst du." Er lächelte ihr zu, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah dann zu, wie er gekonnt, den Fisch von den Gräten befreite. „Jetzt bist du dran." Mit leuchtenden Augen hielt er ihr das Messer hin, was sie nur zögerlich entgegen nahm.

„Auf deine Gefahr." Meredith atmete noch einmal tief durch und ahmte seine Schritte nach. Sie hatte die Hälfte bereits geschafft als sie abrutschte und neu ansetzen musste. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr den richtigen Winkel zu finden und endete damit, dass sie den Fisch eher ungekonnt zerhackte. Als sie wieder aufhörte, begutachtete sie ihr Werk einen Moment lang an, dann sah sie zu Derek hoch, der mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade die Fischhälfte betrachtete.

„Erinnere mich bitte daran, wenn ich dich wieder in den OP lassen will." Noch immer mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er sich zu Meredith gedreht, die frustriert wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht koche." Sie stellte sich schmollend mit dem Rücken zur Arbeitsfläche hin, da sie zugeben musste, sich etwas ungeschickt angestellt zu haben.

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Derek schüttelte jetzt lachend den Kopf. „Glaubst du, dass ich dir den Salat anvertrauen kann? Ich werde mich auch um das Dressing kümmern. Du musst einfach nur zerkleinern und waschen." Er redete auf sie ein, als ob sie am Vortag erfolgreich ihr fünftes Lebensjahr abgeschlossen hätte. Jetzt spürte auch sein anderer Oberarm, dass sie über effektive Fäuste verfügte. Doch sie ging trotzdem zum Waschbecken, um den Salat zu waschen.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich hungrig bin." Sie machte eine Schüssel zurecht und wollte Wasser rein laufen lassen, doch da sie noch immer Derek verärgert ansah, der inzwischen versuchte, den Fisch zu retten, bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Schüssel ungünstig stand. Erst als wie das Wasser ihr Top durchnässte, sah sie auf ihre Arbeit und drehte das Wasser ab. Sie fluchte leise, doch Derek hatte sie gehört und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ein Miss Wet T-Shirt Wettbewerb durchgeführt wird, dann hätte ich mich anders angezogen." Er machte dabei ein schmollendes Gesicht, konnte sein Lachen aber nicht lange zurückhalten. Erst als Meredith anfing mit den übrig gebliebenen Erdbeeren nach ihm zu werfen, stoppte er.

**Joe's Bar**

Izzie öffnete die Tür zu Joe's Bar und steuerte geradewegs auf ihren Stammplatz am Tresen zu. "Hallo Joe!" begrüßte sie den Barmann freundlich. "Kannst du mir eine Cola geben?"

Joe nickte. "Sicher." Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Ein heißes Date?" fragte er und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über Izzie's dunkelblaues, eng anliegendes Samtkleid gleiten, dass knapp über den Knien aufhörte und nur von dünnen Spaghettiträgern gehalten wurde.

"Nur Alex", sagte sie grinsend. "Wir wollen uns hier treffen, um später essen zu gehen." Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr langes, gewelltes Haar. "Ich wollte es erst hochstecken, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir so besser." 

"Also ich könnte direkt eifersüchtig auf Alex werden, wenn ich was für Frauen übrig hätte", sagte Joe zwinkernd.

Izzie lachte. "Danke, Joe! Ich werte das als Kompliment."

Joe stellte das gewünschte Getränk vor Izzie ab und beobachtete sie neugierig. Ihm entging nicht, wie sie immer nervöser wurde, je weiter der Zeiger der Uhr vorrückte.

Er lachte leise und griff unter den Tresen. "Also für den Fall, dass er sich verspäten sollte, soll ich dir das hier ..." Er schob ihr ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen über den Tresen zu" ... geben."

Izzie starrte das Kästchen mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Für mich?" fragte sie überrascht. 

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf Joe's Gesicht. "Nun, mir passt der Inhalt des Kästchens ganz bestimmt nicht."

Neugierig geworden klappte Izzie den Deckel hoch und erstarrte augenblicklich, als ein schmaler Platinring zum Vorschein kam, der mit einem Diamanten in Form einer Blume eingefasst war. Ungläubig starrte Izzie den Ring an, während sie nach Luft schnappte. "Was ist ...?" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Alex betrat die Bar.

Izzie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er sie gegriffen, nach hinten in die Waagerechte geschleudert und seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst hatte. Sie gab den Versuch, sich gegen die unbequeme Haltung zu wehren schnell auf, als seine Zunge begann, ihre Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Leise stöhnend schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar.

"Sag ja", raunte er ihr zu, als er für einen Moment den Kopf hob und ihren Mund freigab.

"Ja ..." hauchte Izzie, während sie seinen Kopf wieder näher zu sich heranzog und ihre Lippen nach seinen suchten. Doch statt einem erneuten Kuss, fühlte sie sich wieder hochgeschleudert und zurück in die aufrechte Position gebracht. "Was ...?" Sie sah Alex verstört an, der nach ihrer linken Hand griff und den schmalen Platinring über den Ringfinger streifte. Ungläubig starrte Izzie auf ihre Hand. Allmählich dämmerte es ihr, wozu sie gerade "Ja" gesagt hatte.

"Na, dann meinen Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte Joe und grinste breit. "Der Champagner geht aufs Haus."

"Was ... ich ... ?" Izzie sah Alex mit geöffnetem Mund und fassungslosem Blick an. 

Er lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, ihn auszusuchen." Er hielt Izzie's Hand mit dem funkelnden Ring ins Licht. "Ich bin froh, dass er passt. Meredith hat mir deine Ringgröße verraten."

Izzie fand allmählich ihre Sprache wieder. "Du ... du hast mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht?" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz begreifen, was da gerade passiert war.

Alex nickte strahlend.

"In einer Bar ..." Izzie verdrehte die Augen.

Alex nickte zum wiederholten Male.

"Du machst mir einen Heiratsantrag in einer Bar?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Alex nickte wieder, doch diesmal war es nicht ganz so enthusiastisch. "Nun, es ist der Ort, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben", versuchte er den Antrag zu rechtfertigen. Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der mit roten Rosen vor der Tür steht und blumige Gedichte schreibt oder den Namen der Herzallerliebsten in einen Baumstamm ritzt." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Vermutlich ist das hier wirklich nicht der richtige Ort für einen Heiratsantrag, aber es ist der Ort, wo alles angefangen an ..." Er stoppte kurz und strich Izzie zärtlich über die Wange. "Hier habe ich vor langer Zeit mein Herz verloren - an dich. Und ich kann mir keinen passenderen Ort vorstellen, um dir "Ich liebe dich" zu sagen als genau an dieser Stelle." Er ergriff Izzie's Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Izzie Stevens! Willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?"

Izzie hatte die ganze Zeit über seine Rede mit Tränen in den Augen aber gefasst verfolgt. Aber nun konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. "Oh ... Alex ..." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. "Ja", stieß sie dann atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen hervor. "Ja ... ja ... ja ... ja!!!"

Beide fuhren auseinander, als sie hörten, wie Joe sich räusperte. "Also ich habe da so einen kleinen Raum hinten neben den Waschräumen ..." begann er zögernd. "Ich vermiete normalerweise keine Zimmer, aber in eurem Fall würde ich wohl eine Ausnahme machen."

Izzie und Alex sahen sich beide an und nickten dann grinsend.

"Meredith wird uns sicher nicht vermissen", lachte Izzie.

"Sicher nicht", bestätigte Alex schmunzelnd. "Und wir müssen keine Angst haben, dass sie uns hinterher wegen Ruhestörung verhaften lässt."

Joe lachte. "Danke für den Tipp. Dann werde ich die Musikbox mal ein bisschen lauter aufdrehen." Er machte den beiden ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Alex legte seinen Arm um Izzie's Taille und begann an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, während beide Joe nach hinten folgten.

**Restaurant**

George öffnete die Tür zum Restaurant und ließ Callie den Vortritt, bevor er ihr langsam hinterher folgte. "Einen Tisch für zwei Personen", sagte er zu dem Ober.

"Haben sie eine Reservierung?"

George nickte. "Ja, auf den Namen O'Malley", erklärte er.

"In Ordnung." Der Ober verbeugte sich leicht vor den beiden. "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würde, Mrs. und Mr. O' Malley", sagte er freundlich.

Callie zuckte leicht zusammen. Mrs. O'Malley ... Seit dem heutigen Tag war ihre Scheidung rechtskräftig, und sie hatte den Namen O'Malley offiziell abgelegt. Sie war nun wieder schlicht Calliope Ephegenia Torres.

George warf ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er ahnte, was in ihr vorging. Die Scheidungspapiere zu unterschreiben war das Schwierigste gewesen, was er in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben gemacht hatte. Bis zum Schluss hatte er nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass ihre Ehe vorbei war. Doch es hatte kein Zurück mehr gegeben. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er das Schriftstück unterschrieben, dass sie für immer trennte.

Callie lächelte verkrampft, als der Ober ihr den Stuhl zurecht rückte.

"Wollen sie gleich bestellen, oder soll ich noch einmal später wiederkommen?" fragte er höflich.

Callie wechselte schnell einen Blick mit George. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen, und an George's unschlüssigem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass auch er nicht besonders hungrig war.

"Ich komme später noch mal wieder", entschied der Ober, nachdem sich die beiden nur anschwiegen.

Callie nickte. "Danke", murmelte sie in seine Richtung.

George holte tief Luft. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir es den anderen sagen", kam er gleich zur Sache.

"Ich habe meine Mutter gestern angerufen", sagte Callie, während sie nervös an ihrem Ehering herumdrehte, den sie die ganze Woche noch aus sentimentalen Gründen getragen hatte.

"Oh, lass mich raten." George verzog das Gesicht. "Sie hat dir bestimmt gesagt, dass du ohne mich viel besser dran bist und sie schon immer geahnt hätte, dass unsere Ehe mal scheitern würde", stieß er bitter hervor.

Callie zog die Stirn in Falten. "Das ist nicht fair, George! Meine Eltern haben dich wirklich gemocht."

Er lachte verächtlich. "Ja, aus 4000 Meilen Entfernung." Er seufzte. "Ich meinte nicht deine Eltern, Callie. Ich sprach von unseren Freunden."

Sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen. "Welche Freunde? Ich habe keine Freunde." Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen.

George seufzte innerlich. "Du hast dich ja auch nicht gerade darum bemüht, mit den Menschen, mit denen ich befreundet bin, näheren Kontakt zu knüpfen."

"Oh, du meinst Izzie Stevens?" Callie lachte höhnisch. "Eine schöne Freundin ist das, die mit dem Mann der besten Freundin ins Bett geht."

"Ich meinte Meredith und Cristina und Alex und ..." Er räusperte sich. "Ja, und Izzie auch", korrigierte er.

"Izzie hier, Izzie da", stieß Callie verächtlich hervor. "Kapier es endlich, George! Sie hat kein Interesse mehr an dir. Izzie Stevens ist jetzt mit Karev zusammen. Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich neulich im Umkleideraum abgeschleckt haben?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Einfach widerlich! Wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit könnte sie sich benehmen wie eine Dame und nicht wie eine dahergelaufene ..."

"Callie!" Auf George's Stirn hatte sich eine Zornesader gebildet. "Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu streiten! Ich wollte einfach nur mit dir essen gehen und reden."

Callie sah ihn für einen Moment nur an und senkte dann schuldbewusst den Kopf. Mal wieder war ihr Temperament mit ihr durchgegangen. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf den Abend mit ihm gefreut. Aber anscheinend konnte sie sich ihm gegenüber nicht neutral verhalten. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn traurig an. "Ich möchte nach Hause, George", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen. Wollen wir nicht erstmal etwas bestellen?"

Callie begann wieder an ihrem Ehering herumzudrehen, bevor sie ihn schließlich endgültig abzog und vor George auf den Tisch legte. "Es ist vorbei ..." sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme, bevor sie sich schnell erhob und Richtung Ausgang ging.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek duckte sich vor einer weiteren Erdbeerhälfte ab, die Meredith geworfen hatte, doch der nächsten konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen, so dass sie ihn mitten auf der Stirn traf. Meredith lachte los und griff wieder in die Schüssel, um sich neue Munition zu beschaffen. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er sie bereits erreicht und seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. In diesem Prozess klatschte Meredith die Erdbeerhälften in ihrer Hand gegen Dereks Gesicht. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, da der Saft der Beere langsam an seinen Wangen hinuntertropfte. Zunächst geschockt, dass sie ihm wirklich etwas ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, sah er sie nur an, dann presste er sie gegen den Kühlschrank und seine Lippen hart gegen ihre. Zunächst überrascht, vertiefte sie schnell den Kuss. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er anfing ihren Körper mit seinen Händen zu erforschen. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie etwas in die Luft und sie erleichterte es ihm, sie hochzuheben, indem sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte legte, wodurch sie ihn auch näher an sich ziehen konnte. Dabei spürte sie, dass ihre Kochstunde vorbei war, da er inzwischen anderes im Sinn zu haben schien.

Er stolperte mit ihr Arm etwas zurück und stieß gegen den Tisch. Beide mussten auflachen und Meredith beschloss im Sinne ihrer beider Gesundheit, dass es besser wäre, wenn er zumindest sehen könnte, wohin er sie trug. Deswegen widmete sich jetzt seinen von dem Saft der Erdbeere verschmierten Hals. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, als sie an seinem klebrigen Hals saugte.

„Derek-in-Erdbeere. Sollte ich mir patentieren lassen." Lächelte Meredith und leckte ihm dann über die Wange, weswegen Derek kurz stehen blieb und sie ansah.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst?" Er küsste sie erneut und konnte den süßen Erdbeergeschmack von ihren Lippen kosten. Wieder vertiefte sie den Kuss, da sie sich jetzt am Rande der Treppe sicher war, dass er den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer auch mit geschlossenen Augen finden würde. Zufrieden mit seinem Koordinationsvermögen beschäftigte sie sich wieder intensiv mit seinem Hals und bemerkte daher nicht, dass er das im Schlafzimmer stehende Bett links liegen ließ, sondern geradewegs das Badezimmer anstrebte. Erst als sie die Dusche hörte, sah sie verwundert auf und war mit einem breit grinsenden Derek konfrontiert. Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, stand sie voll bekleidet unter dem Wasserstrahl.

„Ich wollte nur bei dem Wet T-Shirt Wettbewerb behilflich sein. So geht es schneller." Er fing an zu lachen, während er sich die Schuhe auszog. Sie betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, verfiel aber schnell in ein Lachen, als er für sie einen kleinen Strip hinlegte und dabei seine Kleidung in sämtliche Ecken des Badezimmers verstreute.

„Elegant." Begrüßte sie ihn, nachdem er sich endlich zu ihr unter die Dusche gesellt hatte.

„Bei dir sieht es mit Sicherheit besser aus." Er drückte sie sanft gegen die kalte Wand, während er sich mit seinen warmen Lippen an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machte. Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Körper entlang. Meredith ließ es ohne Widerstand zu, als er sie ein Kleidungsstück ums andere erleichterte, zumal er jeden Millimeter ihrer neu entblößten Haut sorgfältig mit seinen Lippen bedachte. Nachdem er auch ihre Hose, samt Unterhose aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, arbeitete er sich langsam wieder an ihrem Körper hoch. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Den Wettbewerb hast du eindeutig gewonnen." Stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest, bevor er sie abermals hoch hob. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Gemeinsam stöhnten sie lustvoll auf, als er sie endlich komplett füllte und sie gegen die kalte Wand presste. Er verharrte kurz, um ihre feinen Gesichtszüge genau studieren zu können. Lächelnd strich Meredith seine nassen Haare zurück. Sie legte ihre Stirn auf seine und stöhnte erneut auf als Derek langsam begann seinen Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Schnell hatte sie ihre Hüftbewegungen seinen angepasst, wodurch sich das ekstatische Gefühl, was von seinen kraftvollen Stößen ausging, nur noch mehr verstärkte. Sie ließ ihre Hände zu seinen Schultern gleiten, wo sie ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch reinrammte, während sie sich immer mehr ihrem Höhepunkt der Lust näherte. Erotische Schreie erfüllten die Dusche als beide auf dem Gipfel ankamen und sich danach schwer atmend an den anderen klammerten. Meredith war froh, dass Derek sie noch immer in einer engen Umarmung hielt, da sie ihren Knien nicht zutraute, sie tragen zu können. Erst als er selber wieder zu Atem gekommen war, ließ er sie langsam an seinem Körper herunter gleiten, um sie danach in einen sinnlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Nachdem sie sich widerwillig wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Meredith ihn grinsend an.

„Wir sollten öfter zusammen kochen." Sie strich ihm sanft durch die Haare und zog einen kleinen Rest einer Erdbeere heraus.

„Definitiv." Er zog sie mit unter den warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche, wo sie ihm dabei half, ihn von dem Dessert zu reinigen.

**Joe's Bar **

_Etwas später ..._

Izzie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der Musik der Jukebox, die deutlich hörbar durch die Wand drang. Ihr Kopf lag auf Alex' nackter Brust und sie genoss es, wie er zärtlich ihren Nacken streichelte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mal nach der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit unseres Hauses sehnen würde", seufzte sie.

Alex lachte leise. "Es hat den Vorteil, dass uns niemand hört." Er rutschte tiefer, bis ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dein Kleid wunderschön finde?"

"Oh ja, deshalb hast du es mir auch ausgezogen", meinte Izzie schmunzelnd.

"Alles an dir ist ... einfach perfekt" flüsterte er und legte seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille.

Izzie schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln begann, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. "Wiederhol es", murmelte sie, als er sich kurz von ihr löste.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Was denn?"

Izzie öffnete die Augen. "Das, was du vorhin zu mir an der Bar gesagt hast."

"Oh ... das ..." Er dachte angestrengt nach. "Meredith hat mir deine Ringgröße verraten?"

"Nicht das." Izzie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das andere."

"Ich bin nicht der Typ, der mit roten Rosen vor der Tür steht?"

Izzie verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Nein, das auch nicht."

"Willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?" riet er weiter.

"Komm schon, Alex!" Izzie wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Du weißt doch, was ich meine."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während sich langsam ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. "Ich habe keine Ahnung." Er strich zärtlich mit dem Finger über ihre Lippen. "Ich glaube, du musst mir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen", meinte er schmunzelnd.

Izzie sah ihm tief in die Augen und schlang ihre Arme fester um ihn. "Ich liebe dich ..." flüsterte sie und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**Hält man sich zu sehr an dem fest, was man sich irgendwann mal erträumt hat, dann kommt oft die böse Überraschung, wenn es nicht eintrifft. Es führt sogar oft dazu, dass man ins Straucheln kommt und sich fragt, wie es weiter gehen soll (**_**George und Callie sitzen schweigend in einem Taxi**_**). Dabei sollte man seine Träume niemals ganz aus den Augen verlieren, sondern nur den Tag so gestalten, dass man sich jeden Abend schon auf den nächsten Tag wieder freut (**_**Meredith und Derek füttern sich gegenseitig mit dem selbst gemachten Dessert. Meredith lässt unabsichtlich etwas auf Derek tropfen, der sie darauf hin aus dem Bett zerrt und mit ihr wieder lachend im Badezimmer verschwindet**_**). Denn auch wenn man die Träume niemals ganz erreicht, so wünscht es sich jeder, dass man am Ende doch für den Rest des Lebens wie in einem schönen Traum verlebt (**_**Izzie sieht auf ihren Verlobungsring und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Alex hält sie fest in den Armen und beobachtet sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen**_


	20. Chapter 20

**4. 20 – Truly Madly Deeply**

_Truly Madly Deeply_

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath   
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful   
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2 

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly madly deeply do...  
Chorus

**Wenn man etwas verloren hat und wieder findet, dann ist die Freude natürlich groß. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es der Knopf einer Bluse war oder eine alte Liebe, die man neu entdeckt hat. Denn nur wenn man sich auch über die kleinen Dinge im Leben freuen kann, dann sieht man die größeren überhaupt erst richtig (**_**Alex und Izzie begegnen sich auf dem Flur und küssen sich zärtlich zur Begrüßung**_**). Dabei kann es zwar auch einmal vorkommen, dass man wegen anderer Dinge abgelenkt wird (**_**Mark kommt aus Samanthas Zimmer heraus und übersieht dabei Cristina, die am Zimmer vorbei gegangen ist. Die beiden stoßen zusammen**_**). Deswegen müssen wir im Leben lernen, dass man sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren soll, damit man nicht ständig aneinander vorbei läuft (**_**Derek und Meredith machen gemeinsam Frühstück, sehen sich aber nicht an, da jeder mit seiner Tätigkeit beschäftigt ist**_**).  
**

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mit nachdenklichem Gesicht stand Dr. Webber vor dem OP Plan und rieb sich das Kinn. Kaum eine OP war für den Tag eingetragen. Ein schlechtes Omen in seinen Augen. Überhaupt schien an diesem Tag alles anders zu sein. Es machte ihn stutzig, das er noch nicht einen von Dr. Bailey's Schützlingen gesehen hatte.

Schon auf der Treppe hatte sie ihn gesehen, doch zum Umdrehen war es zu spät. Miranda Bailey straffte ihre Schultern und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinunter und stellte sich neben ihn. "Richard ..." Sie nickte kurz in seine Richtung und tat dann so, als ob sie den Plan genauestens studieren würde, während sie ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte.

"Was ist hier los?" Er wies stirnrunzelnd auf den leeren OP Plan. "Wieso ist nicht eine einzige OP für den Vormittag eingetragen?"

Sie schaute verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen, dachte sie innerlich seufzend. Aber sie hatte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt. Nur hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich vorher informieren sollen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an. "Ich habe derzeit zu wenig Arzte", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

"Wie?" fragte er irritiert. "Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus, Miranda! Da wimmelt es nur so vor Ärzten!" Er sah sie mit einem strengen Blick an. "Heraus mit der Sprache! Was verheimlichen sie vor mir?"

Dr. Bailey wand sich innerlich. "Nun, ich habe Grey, Karev und Stevens heute einen Tag Urlaub gewährt, und Shepherd hat mich ebenfalls darum gebeten, ihn für den heutigen Tag freizustellen", sagte sie zögernd. "Deshalb habe ich mich bemüht, den OP Plan entsprechend zu gestalten."

Dr. Webber sah sie für einen Moment nur fassungslos an. "Sie haben was ...?!" fragte er ungläubig, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. "Und was ist, wenn nun ein Notfall wäre. Dr. Shepherd ist unser wichtigster Mann in der Neurochirurgie." Er verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Körper und sah Dr. Bailey kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich nehme an, sie hatten einen guten Grund, so eine Entscheidung über meinen Kopf hinweg zu treffen?" Seine Miene hatte sich verdüstert. 

"Das habe ich gar nicht", sagte sie kleinlaut. "Die Urlaubsanträge liegen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Haben sie sie noch nicht gesehen?"

"Nein." Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Kommen sie schon Miranda, sie wissen doch mehr darüber."

"Sie sind auf einer Hochzeit", stieß sie schnell hervor.

"Eine Hochzeit?" echote Dr. Webber. "Wessen Hochzeit? Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?" Er zog die Stirn in Falten.

"Nun, der Entschluss kam recht plötzlich", sagte sie zögernd. "Es blieb keine Zeit, sie rechtzeitig darüber zu informieren. Außerdem wollte ich sie nicht unnötig damit belästigen."

Dr. Webber's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Belästigen? Wenn Meredith Grey heiratet, möchte ich das wissen!" sagte er empört. "Sie wissen doch, dass Ellis Grey und ich ..." Er brach ab und räusperte sich. "Na, wie auch immer." Er machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie und Derek sich so schnell entschließen würden zu heiraten."

"Tun sie auch nicht", warf Dr. Bailey schnell ein.

"Aber sie sagten doch gerade, dass ..." Dr. Webber kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. "Wenn nicht Derek und Meredith, wer heiratet denn dann? Oh ..." Ihm ging plötzlich ein Licht auf. "Stevens und Karev?"

Dr. Bailey nickte. Sie erzählte Dr. Webber von Hannah und dem Sorgerechtsprozess um die Kleine.

"Es ist wirklich hochanständig von ihm, sie zu heiraten, um dem Kind einen Namen zu geben", sagte er dann sichtlich beeindruckt. 

"Wenn man mal die Tatsache außer acht lässt, dass er sie ganz sicher nicht geheiratet hätte, wenn das eine rein platonische Verbindung wäre", bemerkte Dr. Bailey schmunzelnd.

Dr. Webber's Mund verzog sich ebenfalls. "Vermutlich nicht." Er wandte sich Dr. Bailey zu. "Sollten wir irgendwas vorbereiten? Vielleicht ein Geschenk besorgen?" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie sich darum kümmern würden, Miranda", sagte er seufzend.

Sie nickte. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern und mal herumgehen und fragen, wer sich an einem kleinen Geschenk für die beiden beteiligen möchte." Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und wandte sich zur Tür. 

"Miranda!" rief er sie zurück.

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen, als sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihn ansah.

"In Zukunft keine Alleingänge mehr!"

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und verließ eilig das Büro.

**Merediths Haus**

Meredith lugte kurz aus ihrem Zimmer hervor, ob nicht Derek oder Alex auf dem Flur waren. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass keiner der beiden in Sichtweite war, ging sie so schnell ihr Kleid es zuließ, zurück zu Izzies Zimmer. Sie hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass so schnell nach Cristinas geplatzter Hochzeit, wieder eine Freundin von ihr vor den Altar treten würde. Oder in dem Fall vor den Friedensrichter. Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht als sich die Zimmertür von Alex bewegte. So schnell sie konnte, betrat sie Izzie's Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Etwas außer Atem lehnte sie sich dagegen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Izzies Kleid und sie runzelte die Stirn. Warum sie sich eben so beeilt hatte, machte gar keinen Sinn mehr, da sie immerhin nicht die Braut war und ihr Kleid kein Hochzeitskleid. Zudem hatten sich Alex und Izzie an dem Morgen auch schon gesehen. Sie rollte über sich selbst die Augen

„Ich hab das Strumpfband gefunden, Iz." Sie wedelte damit herum und ging zu Izzie hinüber.

"Oh danke", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, während sie an den Lockenwicklern herumzerrte, die ihren ganzen Haarschopf bedeckten. "Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass Bräute immer schön sein müssen?" stieß sie genervt hervor. "Männer haben es da viel praktischer." Sie sah zu Meredith auf. "Kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich kriege die verflixten Dinger nicht raus!"

Meredith sah sich das Desaster genannt verknotete Haare genauer an. „Warte, halt still. Du machst es derzeit nur schlimmer." Sie fing an, Izzie von ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, ohne dabei die ganze Arbeit zu ruinieren. „Ich glaube ja, dass es das alte Henne und Ei Problem ist. Was war zuerst da. Oder in unserem Fall. Wollte zuerst der Mann, dass wir aufgetakelt herumrennen oder haben wir damit angefangen und können jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen?" Sie griff aus Versehen an einer Haarsträhne, weswegen Izzie zusammenzuckte. „In solchen Momenten, gebe ich den Männern die Schuld."

"Ja, die Männer sind schuld", nickte Izzie. "Aber ohne sie leben können wir auch nicht." Sie nahm einen Dauerwellenkamm und kämmte vorsichtig ihre Locken damit aus. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich dann im Spiegel. Sie ging zum Bett hinüber, auf dem ihr Kleid lag, ein Traum aus Weiß mit einem paillettenbesetzten Oberteil und einem angesetzten knöchellangen, gerüschten, voluminösen Rock. Obwohl es nur eine formale Trauung vor einem Friedensrichter war, hatte sie nicht auf ein Hochzeitskleid verzichten wollen. Obwohl wahrscheinlich auch eine einfache Bluse mit Rock völlig ausreichend gewesen wären. "Ob es ihm wohl gefällt?" wandte sie ihre Frage an Meredith.

„Er soll sich wagen und was dagegen sagen." Meredith half Izzie dabei, in das Kleid zu schlüpfen. Nachdem sie es hinten geschlossen hatte, betrachtete sie Izzie verträumt und seufzte dabei leise. „Wenn er dich nicht heiraten will, dann mache ich es. Aber wenn er dich darin sieht, dann wird er sich höchstens fragen, warum er so lange gewartet hat." 

"Lange?" Izzie hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. "Wir sind gerade mal eine Woche verlobt! Es gibt nicht wenige Leute, die der Meinung sind, dass wir überstürzt handeln." Sie stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus. "Meine Eltern zum Beispiel. Gut, ich hätte sie vielleicht zur Hochzeit einladen sollen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber auf diesem Formblatt über die Regeln einer Trauung durch einen Friedensrichter in einem Gerichtsgebäude stand extra, dass nicht mehr als zwei Trauzeugen anwesend sein dürfen." Sie rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. "Oder stand da "müssen"? Na wie auch immer", nahm sie den Faden danach wieder auf. "Sie sind jetzt sauer. Keine Ahnung wieso. Sie haben sich doch auch sonst nicht für mein Leben interessiert. Und plötzlich wollen sie ihren Schwiegersohn kennen lernen." Sie rollte die Augen.

„Ich finde er hat lange gebraucht, bis er endlich zum Heiratsmaterial herangereift ist." Meredith sah zu Izzie hinüber. „Sei froh, dass sich deine Eltern überhaupt für ihn interessieren. Bei mir wird es höchstens so laufen, dass man uns die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt." Sie sah etwas traurig zu Boden. „Außerdem könnt ihr wenn die Adoption mit Hannah vorbei ist, immer noch feiern und dann kannst du deine Eltern einladen, wenn sie Alex immer noch kennen lernen wollen."

Izzie ging zu Meredith hinüber und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass meine Eltern sich irgendwann noch mal dafür interessieren würden, was ich mache. Aber als ich meiner Mutter am Telefon erzählte, dass ich Hannah vielleicht zurückbekomme, da hat sie geweint. Dabei war sie diejenige gewesen, die mich vor 13 Jahren dazu gedrängt hat, mein Baby wegzugeben." Izzie atmete tief durch und blinzelte die Tränen fort, die in ihr hochstiegen. "Menschen können sich verändern, Meredith", sagte sie leise. "Genauso wie aus Alex über die Jahre brauchbares "Heiratsmaterial" geworden ist, so wird dein Vater eines Tages erkennen, wie viel du ihm bedeutest."

Meredith lehnte sich an Izzie an. „Danke. Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Aber ich glaube, dass wenn ich irgendwann einmal auf einen Altar zugehen sollte, ich alleine sein werde." Seufzend richtete sie sich wieder auf und versuchte Izzie anzulächeln. „Wichtig ist heute aber, dass wir dich verheiratet bekommen, damit Hannah zu dir zurück kann. Alles andere kann heute warten."

Izzie nickte. Sie schaute sich suchend um. "Habe ich denn alles?" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kommode. "Oh, Moment, die Halskette fehlt noch und wo ist das Strumpfband und die Schuhe?" Sie wurde zunehmend nervöser. "Was ist, wenn ich plötzlich auf Toilette muss? Ich kann doch mit diesem Monstrum von Kleid auf keine Toilette gehen." Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. "Und was ist, wenn ich plötzlich ohnmächtig werde? Mein Gott, stell dir vor, wie peinlich das wäre!" Sie bückte sich und schaute unter dem Bett nach ihren Schuhen. "Ob Alex an den Brautstrauß gedacht hat?"

„Izzie, beruhige dich." Meredith hatte die Schuhe zurecht gestellt und das Strumpfband in Reichweite von Izzie gelegt. „Derek hat eure Papiere heute Morgen schon mehrmals auf Vollständigkeit überprüft. Und den Brautstrauß hab ich eben noch in der Küche, direkt neben euren Papieren gesehen." Sie packte Izzie an den Schultern, damit sie ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Es wird alles gehen. Du musst nur tief durchatmen, dann fällst du auch nicht um." Sie grinste ihre Freundin jetzt breit an. „Und selbst wenn. Du hast Glück, dass drei Ärzte anwesend sind."

Izzie lächelte schwach. "Ja, welch ein Glück." Sie betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und wandte sich dann Meredith zu. "Okay, ich bin bereit", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Meredith zog Izzie zu sich, um sie zu umarmen. „Es wird alles gut gehen, Iz." Sie musste ihre Tränen der Freude zurückhalten und drückte Izzie deswegen wieder von sich, damit sie ihren Blick auf ein neutrales Objekt richten konnte. „Ich werde dann mal Derek suchen und ihm sagen, dass du fertig bist."

Izzie nickte. "Gut, ich warte dann solange hier."

Meredith sah noch einmal zu Izzie hinüber bevor sie dann das Zimmer verließ, um nach Derek zu sehen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina genoss es im OP zu stehen. Besonders, wenn es kompliziert wurde. Dann war sie in ihrem Element und sie mochte es, wenn sie ihr Wissen Sekunde um Sekunde erweitern konnte. Gerade in der Zeit, als Burke seinen Tremor hatte, war sie jeden Tag um zahlreiche neue Techniken reicher geworden und fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein richtiger Chirurg, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie noch immer viel zu lernen hatte. Doch es machte ihr nichts aus, denn so lange sie den speziellen Geruch eines Operationssaals dabei riechen durfte. Etwas anders sah es da aus, wenn es darum ging, außerhalb des OP Saals etwas zu lernen.

Unsicher öffnete sie dir Tür zu Samanthas Zimmer. Das kleine Mädchen lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett. Erleichtert atmete Cristina auf, doch genau in diesem Moment öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und sah sie an. In Cristina's Kehle formte sich ein Kloß und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Schweißdrüsen in der Hand dazu entschlossen hatten, auf Hochproduktion zu schalten.

„Wo ist Mark?" Fragte Samantha nach einigen Sekunden?

„Wer?" Cristina sah die kleine Patientin an, die ungeduldig mit den Augen rollte. „Oh, du meinst Dr. Sloan?"

„Nein, ich meinte Mark." Sagte sie jetzt trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er vorbei kommen wird, aber das ist jetzt schon einige Zeit her."

„Dr. Sloan ist ein viel beschäftigter Chirurg." Erklärte Cristina trocken, bevor sie sich das Krankenblatt vornahm und sich darin vertiefte. Nachdem sie sich durch die Notizen des Tages gelesen hatte, sah sie wieder zu Samantha, die sie mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. „Ja?"

„Und wann kommt Mark dann vorbei?" Samantha hatte noch immer einen trotzigen Tonfall, weswegen Cristina aufseufzte. „Er kommt doch vorbei?" Ihr Tonfall hatte sich leicht verändert, da sie ihre Stimme etwas gesenkt hatte und Cristina war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie glaubte, dass die Unterlippe von Samantha zu beben begann.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antworte Cristina kühl. Doch jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass die Unterlippe bebte, denn im selben Augenblick hatten sich auch Tränen in den Augen gebildet. „Aber wenn er gesagt hat, dass er kommt, dann wird er das sicher auch machen." Fügte sie schnell hinzu, da sie auf keinen Fall ein weinendes Kind vor sich haben wollte.

„Versprochen?" Samantha wischte sich die ersten Tränen weg und schniefte kurz auf.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass er wirklich kommt." Erwiderte Cristina kühl und bereute ihre Wortwahl in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon, da Samantha den Tränen wieder sehr nahe war. „Wenn er fertig ist, dann kommt er mit Sicherheit gleich zu dir." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat. „Versprochen."

Samanthas Gesichtszüge hellten sich augenblicklich wieder auf und die bebende Lippe gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Stattdessen bogen sich die Lippen wieder nach oben und die vorher mit Tränen gefüllten Augen fingen an zu strahlen. „Er hält immer seine Versprechen." Offenbarte sie Cristina mit fester Stimme und griff nach einem braunen Teddybär, dessen Beine Verbände hatten. „Heute werden seine Verbände gewechselt, aber er muss dafür nicht schlafen gehen so wie ich."

„Das ist wirklich gut." Cristina sah nervös auf dem Boden und hoffte, dass sie bald nicht mehr alleine mit Samantha war.

„Kannst du die Verbände wechseln? Dann hat Mark mehr Zeit für mich." Sie hielt den Bären Cristina hin, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Er beißt nicht." Stellte Samantha mit ernster Stimme fest.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Cristina ging einen Schritt auf den Bären zu und wollte ihn entgegen nehmen, doch in dem Moment zog Samantha den Bären zurück. „Ich dachte, dass ich den Verband wechseln soll."

„Ja, aber du hast noch gar keine Sachen da. Du brauchst einen neuen Verband und Handschuhe und einen Mundschutz und einen Lutscher." Samantha schüttelte den Kopf, da die junge Ärztin vor ihr offensichtlich keine Ahnung von ihrem Beruf hatte. Ein Glück hatte sie bei Mark immer genau aufgepasst.

„Dann werde ich das alles mal holen gehen." Cristina drehte sich zufrieden zur Tür um, denn so konnte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwinden und hatte sogar noch einen plausiblen Grund gefunden. Als sie wieder auf dem Gang war, blieb sie kurz stehen und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann öffnete sie wieder Samanthas Zimmer und steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Einen Lutscher?"

„Ja, weil ich immer so aufgeregt bin, wenn der Verband gewechselt wird." Grinste Samantha fröhlich und streichelte dem Bären über den Kopf.

„Verstehe, dann werde ich den unter keinen Umständen vergessen." Sie schloss die Tür erneut und lächelte dann, da sie wieder etwas neues gelernt hatte, was ihr jedes Mal ein gutes Gefühl verschaffte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, woher Mark die Lutscher bekam.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek saß zusammen mit Alex auf dessen Bett. In regelmäßigen Abständen sahen beide zur Uhr und rollten jedes Mal mit den Augen. Nach einer Weile stand Derek auf und ging in dem Zimmer hin und her. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit setzte er sich wieder hin. Als erneut ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, stand Alex auf und tigerte um sein Bett herum.

„Es ist schön draußen." Sagte er, nachdem er eine zeitlang aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Als er sich zu Derek herumdrehte sah dieser in mit großen Augen an, woraufhin Alex mit den Schultern zuckte. Die beiden hörten Schritte, sowie das öffnen und schließen einer Tür.

„Endlich." Derek rieb sich die Hände und ging zu der Tür. Er hatte sie gerade einmal einen Spalt geöffnet als beide das laute zuschlagen einer Tür hörten. „Oder auch nicht." Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Tür wieder und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

„Warum brauchen die eigentlich immer so lange?" Alex lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und sah zu Derek hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich bin mit vier Schwestern groß geworden. Alles was ich in meiner Kindheit gelernt habe ist, dass man sich im Bad beeilen muss, wenn man nicht angeschrieen werden will. Der Rest ist ein grauer Nebel, der selbst nach 11 Jahren Ehe nicht verschwunden ist." Er hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und fing an zu lachen. „Nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn ich als Trauzeuge von meiner gescheiterten Ehe berichte."

„Sie ist vermutlich nicht an zu viel oder zu wenig Zeit im Badezimmer gescheitert." Alex sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Die beiden verharrten kurz in einer angenehmen Stille.

„Nein ist sie nicht." Brach Derek schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich hab übrigens Karten für die SuperSonics bekommen. Wenn du daran Interesse haben solltest."

Alex sah zu ihm herüber. „Gute Plätze?"

„Vierte Reihe hinter der Spielerbank." Offenbarte Derek mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Von welchem Team?" Auch Alex Augen zeigten ein kleines leuchten, da er wusste, dass man an solche Plätze nur schwer herankam und zudem noch viel dafür bezahlen musste.

„Der Knicks." Sagte Derek stolz, auch wenn er wusste, dass er vermutlich einen schweren Stand im Stadion haben würde, da die meisten die Heimmannschaft anfeuern würde. Aber zumindest würden um ihn herum ein paar sitzen, die seiner Mannschaft die Daumen drücken worden.

„Interessant." Alex sah kurz zu Boden. „Hört sich interessant an." Er machte kurz eine Pause. „Darf ich über sie lästern?"

Derek rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn es sich nicht anders vermeiden lässt. Aber die kommen schon noch wieder aus ihrer kleinen Krise." Da Alex anfing zu lachen, rollte er erneut mit den Augen. „Die Bulls haben sich auch wieder gefangen."

„Auch wieder wahr. Kannst du das All Star Game aufnehmen? Ich habe an dem Tag Dienst." Fragte Alex mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick.

„Kein Problem." Die beiden sahen sich wieder an und verfielen erneut in eine angenehme Stille. Derek fing an mit den Fingern gegen die Tür zu trommeln, während Alex sich wieder der leeren Straße widmete. Als er nach einer Minute genau vier Fahrräder, zwei Motorräder und sieben Autos gezählt hatte, sah er wieder zu Derek hinüber.

„Wie schwer ist es, sich ein Kleid anzuziehen?" Sein Blick fiel jetzt zur Uhr. Auch wenn sie noch genügend Zeit hatten, wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Izzie endlich fertig wäre.

„Es ist ja nicht nur das Kleid." Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Da muss die Frisur zu den Schleifen passen und das Make Up zur Farbe der Schuhe. Wenn das alles sitzt, dann fällt ihnen auf, dass die Kette nicht zu dem Lippenstift passt und so zieht es sich hin." Er sah in ein verdutztes Gesicht von Alex. „Vier Schwestern und eindeutig zu wenige Badezimmer."

„Und ich dachte, dass meine Schwester schon schlimm war. Aber sie war am Ende eigentlich noch ganz erträglich." Alex dachte an seine Jugendzeit zurück und grinste verschmitzt.

„Auch wenn das Östrogen eindeutig die Oberhand hatte, würde ich keine meiner Schwestern abgeben wollen. Immerhin waren sie auch leichte Opfer, was Streiche betraf." Bei den Erinnerungen an das was er und Mark alles ausgeheckt hatten, musste Derek schmunzeln.

Gerade als Alex darauf antworten wollte, klopfte es an die Tür. Die beiden sahen sich erleichtert an. Schnell stieß sich Derek von der Tür ab, um sie öffnen zu können. Als er Meredith erblickte, leuchteten seine Augen auf und die Warterei war vergessen.

„Izzie wäre soweit." Sie lächelte ihn freudig an.

„Dann kann es ja endlich losgehen." Alex kam von seiner Stelle auf die beiden zu. Es überkam ihn nur kurz ein Gefühl der Nervosität. Doch da er wusste, dass er das richtige machte, verflog das Gefühl so schnell wie es auch gekommen war.

**Im Krankenhaus – Treppenhaus **

George saß im Treppenhaus, den Kopf gegen das Treppengeländer gelehnt und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade erfahren hatte: Alex und Izzie waren in die Stadt gefahren, um sich bei einem Friedensrichter trauen zu lassen! Er hatte es mehr durch Zufall erfahren, denn Dr. Bailey war vor wenigen Minuten auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er etwas Geld für ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für die beiden spenden wollte.

Im Grunde genommen war es keine große Überraschung für ihn. Wer sich verlobt, der will auch irgendwann mal heiraten. Nur hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell passieren würde. Er fragte sich, was der Grund für diese überstürzte Hochzeit war. Vielleicht würde er es nie erfahren, denn Izzie redete kaum noch mit ihm über private Dinge. Sie hatte nun Alex. Und sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. George spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihm vor gerade mal einer Woche stolz ihren Verlobungsring gezeigt hatte. Ihre Augen hatten mit dem Diamanten an ihrem Finger um die Wette gestrahlt. Sie war glücklich. Sogar ein Blinder konnte das sehen. Und anscheinend war Alex Karev mehr als nur ein "Lebensabschnittsgefährte".

Die Tatsache, dass Izzie glücklich war, wog besonders schwer, weil seine Ehe mit Callie gescheitert war. Was ihnen als Trost geblieben war, was nur, dass sie sich im gegenseitigen Einverständnis getrennt hatten. Es gab keine Schlammschlacht und auch kein Gefeilsche, wer was bekommt. Das meiste hatte sowieso Callie mit in die Ehe gebracht. Er hatte keinen Anspruch darauf. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Was ihn wirklich belastete war, dass er immer noch im Hotel wohnte. Es gab Tage, da dachte er sehnsüchtig an die Zeit zurück, wo er mit Izzie und Meredith unter einem Dach gelebt hatte. Doch diese Zeiten waren ein für allemal vorbei. Das Haus war mehr als ausgelastet, und Alex wohnte immer noch in seinem Zimmer. Für einen Moment dachte er an Izzie. Er vermisste die gemeinsamen Gespräche, und er vermisste ihre Freundschaft. Er hätte alles darum geben, diese eine Nacht mit ihr ungeschehen zu machen. Nicht, weil ihm der Sex mit ihr nicht gefallen hatte, sondern weil dieses Ereignis sein Leben nachhaltig negativ beeinflusst hatte. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass eine weitere Person das Treppenhaus betreten hatte. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, als er merkte, dass sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

"Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das wollte ich nicht." Lexie lächelte verlegen. Doch gleich wurde sie wieder ernst. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie besorgt. "Ich habe gerade erfahren, was passiert ist."

Er hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. "Was erfahren?" hakte er nach. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Lexie's Anspielung nichts mit Izzie und Alex zu tun hatte.

"Callie hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie leise. "Es tut mir leid, George! Und das meine ich aufrichtig."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick an. "Was hat Callie dir erzählt?"

"Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch getrennt habt", stieß Lexie hervor.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr so gute Freunde seid", meinte er überrascht.

Lexie nickte. "Ich mag sie. Sie ist so unkompliziert und immer geradeheraus." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Das habt ihr beide nicht verdient." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Es war wie schon die Male davor im Aufzug, als er dieses Kribbeln im Magen verspürt hatte, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Auch diesmal reagierte sein Körper auf dieselbe Weise. Gewaltsam riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und erhob sich hastig. "Ich ...ähm ... ich muss zurück auf die Station", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

"Ja, ich auch." Sie erhob sich ebenfalls. "Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?" fragte sie lächelnd. 

George zögerte mit einer Antwort. War es richtig mit Lexie auszugehen? Seine Scheidung war erst frisch. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder Hals über Kopf in eine neue Beziehung stürzen.

"Bei Joe's?" fragte er zögernd.

Lexie nickte. "Ich war jetzt schon länger nicht dort. Molly brauchte mich abends immer zum Babysitten für Laura." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Aber heute habe ich frei."

"Gut", nickte er. "Dann treffen wir uns nach Feierabend in Joe's Bar."

Lexie's Augen begannen zu strahlen. "Ich freue mich!"

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Vielleicht würde ihn Lexie auf andere Gedanken bringen. Alles war besser, als darüber nachzudenken, dass Izzie an diesem Abend ihre Hochzeitsnacht hatte. "Ja ... ich auch", murmelte er geistesabwesend. Doch Lexie konnte ihn nicht mehr hören. Sie hatte das Treppenhaus bereits verlassen.

**Gerichtsgebäude**

Nervös tigerte Izzie im Flur des Gerichtsgebäudes auf und ab, während sie ihren Brautstrauß, ein Gebinde aus weißen und pinkfarbenen Lilien, fest umklammerte und immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute, die über ihr an der Wand hing.

"Kannst du dich nicht mal eine Minute setzen? Du machst mich nervös." Meredith verdrehte die Augen und zupfte an dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides herum.

Derek lächelte ihr zu. "Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er mit einem bewundernden Blick.

"Danke." Meredith erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie warf einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der scheinbar ruhig und gelassen an der Wand lehnte, die Hände in seiner Jackentasche vergraben.

"Das ist ein guter Witz." Izzie giggelte nervös. "Die Trauzeugin ist nervöser als die Braut." Sie sah zu Derek hinüber. "Hast du die Ringe?"

Er nickte.

"Und die Heiratslizenz und den Bluttest?" zählte sie weiter auf.

Derek nickte erneut.

"Gut." Izzie atmete hörbar ein und aus. "Und du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?" wandte sie sich nun an Alex.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich nicht dazu bereit wäre", antwortete er lässig.

"Nein, vermutlich nicht." Izzie lächelte gequält. Seine Ruhe machte sie nervös. Wie konnte er so ruhig sein, wo er kurz davor war, sein Leben für immer zu verändern. So überraschend der Heiratsantrag gewesen war, er konnte nicht toppen, was er ihr dann vorgeschlagen hatte, nämlich vor dem Gesetz Hannah's Vater zu werden. Nach der Hochzeit würden sie beide den Antrag auf Sorgerecht stellen. Izzie hatte sich dafür schon die nötigen Formulare aus Kalifornien schicken lassen.

"Gib mir den Brautstrauß, ehe du ihn noch ganz in deinen Händen zerquetschst!" sagte Meredith vorwurfsvoll. Sie stand auf und nahm den Strauß aus Izzie's feucht- klammen Händen.

Erschrocken schaute Izzie auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Friedensrichter heraustrat. "Isobel Stevens und Alex Karev?" Er ließ seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen und blieb an Meredith hängen.

Sie erhob sich schmunzelnd. "Ich bin nur die Trauzeugin", erklärte sie. "Das ist die Braut." Sie wies zu Izzie hinüber. 

"Nun gut." Der Friedensrichter räusperte sich. "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden!"

Meredith warf schnell einen Blick zu Derek hinüber, der ihren Arm ergriffen hatte und sie von der Seite anlächelte.

Alex ergriff Izzie's Hand und drückte sie leicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihr waren seine Hände warm, und Izzie spürte sofort, wie die Wärme seiner Hand auf sie überging. Langsam folgten sie dem Friedensrichter ins Amtszimmer.

"Bitte nehmen sie Platz!" Der Friedensrichter sah zu Derek und Meredith hinüber. "Sie können sich gerne seitlich dahinter setzen, damit sie mehr mitbekommen", sagte er freundlich. "Und nun kommen wir zu den Formalitäten. Er räusperte sich erneut. "Wird ein Ringwechsel gewünscht?"

Derek nickte und zog das Kästchen mit den Ringen hervor. "Und hier sind auch die erforderlichen Unterlagen." Er schob dem Friedensrichter die Heiratslizenz und den Laborbericht des Bluttests zu.

"Sehr schön." Der Friedensrichter nickte wohlwollend. "Dann können wir ja anfangen." Er schaute auf das Formular vor sich. "Die Anwesenden sind: Isobel Stevens und Alex Karev als Brautleute und Meredith Grey und Derek Shepherd als Trauzeugen", las er vor.

Izzie nickte, während sie Alex' Hand immer noch umklammert hielt, der direkt neben ihr saß.

"Sie sind beide volljährig und aus freien Stücken hierher gekommen, um die Ehe miteinander einzugehen?" fragte er.

Alex nickte. "Ja", sagte er knapp.

Izzie nickte nur. 

Der Friedensrichter nahm einen Kugelschreiber und trug etwas ins Formular ein. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Izzie und Alex und machte eine Geste, dass sie aufstehen sollten.

Alex verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln und drückte noch einmal beruhigend Izzie's Hand, bevor er gemeinsam mit ihr aufstand.

"Isobel Stevens, sind sie bereit mit dem hier anwesenden Alex Karev die Ehe einzugehen, dann antworten sie mit "Ja"", sagte der Friedensrichter in sachlichem Tonfall.

Izzie warf schnell einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber, die leicht nickte und ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. "Ja!" sagte sie leise.

"Alex Karev, sind sie bereit mit der hier anwesenden Isobel Stevens die Ehe einzugehen, dann antworten sie mit "Ja"", wandte sich der Friedenrichter nun an Alex.

"Ja!"

Der Friedensrichter nickte. "Nun gut, dann können sie jetzt die Ringe tauschen." Er sah zu Derek hinüber, der gerade in diesem Moment, die Ringe zum Brautpaar hinüber schob.

Alex öffnete das Kästchen, und zum Vorschein kamen zwei schlichte Platinreifen. Er nahm den kleineren der Ringe aus dem Kästchen, ergriff Izzie's Hand und schob ihn auf ihren linken Ringfinger, direkt über den Verlobungsring. "Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zur Frau", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Er hielt ihre Hand noch einen Moment in seiner und lächelte sie an.

Izzie spürte, wir ihr Herz schneller schlug, als sie Alex' Ring aus dem Kästchen nahm und ihn über seinen Ringfinger streifte. "Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zum Mann", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie hob den Kopf, und für einen Moment verschmolzen ihre Blicke miteinander. Es war vollbracht! Sie hatten es wirklich getan.

"Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!" ließ sich der Friedensrichter vernehmen.

Alex ergriff Izzie's Hand und zog sie näher zu sich heran. "Ich liebe dich, Isobel Karev!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er sanft ihre Lippen küsste.

Izzie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Doch sie schluckte sie tapfer hinunter. Schießlich wollte sie ihr Make Up nicht verschmieren. Für Freudentränen war auch später noch Zeit genug.

Der Friedensrichter räusperte sich hörbar. "Mit ihrer Unterschrift auf der Heiratsurkunde bekräftigen sie noch einmal die Gültigkeit dieser Heirat", sagte er sachlich.

Izzie nahm den Kugelschreiber und setzte ihre Unterschrift darunter und händigte ihn dann Alex aus.

Der Friedensrichter nickte zufrieden. "Das war es", sagte er nüchtern. "Sie sind nun rechtmäßig verheiratet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir!" Meredith hatte sich nun auch erhoben und nahm Izzie fest in den Arm. "Ich habe immer gewusst, dass das eines Tages passieren würde", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie löste sich aus Izzie's Armen und ging dann zu Alex hinüber, den sie ebenfalls umarmte. "Ihr seid schon immer füreinander bestimmt gewesen. Aber manchmal kommt das Glück nicht auf direktem Wege." Sie warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Derek hinüber, der Izzie gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und über etwas, dass sie sagte, lachte.

"Höre ich da etwa eine Spur von Eifersucht heraus?" fragte Alex grinsend, während er ihrem Blick folgte. Er zog sie an sich und klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns schon bald wieder hier treffen werden", meinte er schmunzelnd. "Dann allerdings mit vertauschten Rollen."

Meredith lachte und boxte ihn in die Seite. "Alter Verkuppler!" sagte sie spielerisch empört.

"Seid ihr soweit?" Izzie sah zu Alex und Meredith hinüber.

Beide nickten.

"Gut, dann können wir ja gehen." Sie nahm ihren Brautstrauß, den Meredith ihr nach der Trauung ausgehändigt hatte, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Amtszimmer.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark stand leise fluchend an der Schwesternstation. Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zusammen, da er die krakelige Schrift seines Interns einfach nicht entziffern konnte. Er fügte das zu seiner Liste hinzu, warum er keine wollte. Denn am Ende lief es für ihn doch nur darauf hinaus, dass er mehr Arbeit mit seinen Patienten hatte, statt weniger. Er hielt die Akte jetzt weiter weg und drehte sie zur Seite. Schließlich hatte er sie auf den Kopf gestellt und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend legte er sie wieder auf den Tresen und versuchte es erneut mit zugekniffenen Augen, etwas lesen zu können. Da er es nach mehreren Versuchen immer noch nicht geschaffte hatte, die Notizen zu lesen, gab er schließlich frustriert auf.

„Lassen sie mich mal." Bailey hatte ihn schon einige Minuten beobachtet und nun beschlossen, dass er genug gelitten hatte. Sie griff sich die Akte und hatte schnell entziffert was da stand. „Post OP Fieber herunter gegangen nach einer Ampulle Novalgin. Flüssigkeitsausgleich mit Ringer durchgeführt."

„OP konnte ich noch lesen. Der Rest war verschwommen." Mark rieb sich die Schläfe. „Jetzt kann ich so langsam zu Shep gehen, da ich mir eben einen Tumor gedacht habe." Er sah zu Bailey rüber, die die Augenbraue gehoben hatte und ihm die Akte wieder zurückschob. „Wie können sie das lesen?"

„Man lernt es, wenn man öfter mit anderen Ärzten arbeitet. Sollten sie auch mal versuchen." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging dann an ihm vorbei, da sie noch nach ihren Patienten sehen wollte. Mark stand erst einmal wie angewurzelt da. Dann sah er wieder auf die Akte und versuchte das, was Bailey ihm vorgelesen hatte, zu entschlüsseln. Zumindest konnte er den Medikamentennamen entziffern. Tief Luft holend klappte er die Akte zusammen. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak kurz, denn er hatte Samantha ganz vergessen. Zu seinem Glück war ihr Zimmer nicht weit weg und so hatte er es schnell erreicht. Als er es betrat, holte ein Pfleger gerade ihr Essenstablett heraus und scherzte mit dem Mädchen, dessen Augen größer wurden als sie Mark entdeckte.

„Hast du mich vermisst?" Mark durchquerte das Zimmer mit wenigen Schritten und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Wie fühlst du dich? Schmerzen?"

„Nein." Sie grinste ihn an und zog den Teddybär hervor.

„Oh, der Verbandwechsel." Mark fasste sich an die Stirn, da er alle nötigen Materialien nicht dabei hatte. Zumindest hatte er noch ein paar Lutscher in der Tasche, von denen er auch einen herauszog und ihr hinhielt. „Ich hab jetzt leider nichts zum Wechseln dabei, aber vielleicht entschädigt dich der hier?"

Samantha griff freudig danach, legte ihn aber zu Marks Erstaunen zur Seite. „Die Ärztin hat es gemacht." Sie hielt Mark den Bären hin und konnte erkennen, dass der Verband anders angelegt war.

„Welche Ärztin?" Fragte er erstaunt. „Doch nicht etwa der Drachen?"

„Du sollst sie doch nicht immer so nennen." Samantha hob mahnend den Finger. „Miranda ist sehr nett."

„Dann ist sie ein netter Drachen." Grinste Mark, doch Samantha sah ihn böse an. „Gut, ich werde sie nicht mehr so nennen. Aber welche Ärztin meinst du dann?"

„Die mit den schwarzen Haaren. Ich glaube sie heißt Dr. Yang. Sie hat am Anfang gar nicht gewusst, wie man einen Verband wechselt." Sie rollte mit den Augen, weswegen Mark schmunzeln musste. „Aber ich habe es ihr erklärt und danach hat sie es gleich beim ersten Mal richtig gemacht." Sie zeigte stolz auf den Verband.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass sie in dir so eine tolle Lehrerin hatte." Er strich ihr über den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Vielleicht sollte sie dann auch mal deinen Verband wechseln. Wenn wir sie zusammen anleiten, dann kann sie das bestimmt auch."

Samantha sah ihn kritisch an und legte ihre kleine Stirn in Falten. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte sie sich auf die Lippen, während sie angestrengt nachzudenken schien. Mark musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, wartete aber geduldig darauf, zu welchem Entschluss gekommen ist. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke, dann nickte Samantha ihm zu. „Wenn wir beide das machen, dann darf sie den nächsten Verband wechseln."

„Gut, dann werde ich ihr das jetzt mal sagen gehen, damit sie sich darauf vorbereiten kann." Er stand wieder vom Bett auf, nachdem er Samantha noch einmal auf die Nase gestupst hat. Als er draußen vor ihrem Zimmer stand wusste er, dass er den jüngeren Kollegen mehr zutrauen sollte. Immerhin wurde er gerade von einer sechsjährigen belehrt.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek stand vor dem OP Brett. Aufgrund der Uhrzeit war es nur mit wenigen Operationen gefüllt und es waren in der Regel Notoperationen. Seufzend drehte er sich um, da er bevor er seinen Weg nach Hause antrat, noch in sein Büro wollte. Da er noch immer in Gedanken war, knallte er geradewegs in Dr. Evans, die in Unterlagen vertieft war. Wegen des Aufpralls hatte sie diverse Blätter verloren, die nun verstreut auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

„Das tut mich wirklich Leid." Derek fing an die Blätter aufzuheben.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen, Dr. Shepherd." Auch Janet hatte sich inzwischen in die Hocke begeben, um Derek bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Nachdem er ihr seine aufgesammelten Blätter reichte, sahen sie sich kurz lächelnd an. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache, zumal es ohnehin meine Schuld war." Sie stellten sich beide wieder auf.

„Nun, da sie ja eigentlich einen freien Tag hatten, gebe ich ihnen Recht. Es war einzig ihre Schuld." Die beiden fingen an zu lachen.

Nachdem Derek sich wieder beruhigt hatte, deutete er auf ihre Unterlagen in der Hand. „Fokale Anfälle?"

„Ja, die Tochter einer guten Freundin von mir hat welche und sie hatte mich um Rat gefragt." Seufzend sah Janet auf die Blätter in ihrer Hand. „Aber seit dem Studium sind einige Sachen wieder verloren gegangen und deswegen muss ich mich wieder einlesen." Sie durchsuchte den Stapel kurz und zog dann lächelnd einige Blätter heraus. „Unter anderem habe ich auch einen interessanten Artikel von ihnen gefunden. Aber ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll."

Derek nahm die Papiere entgegen und las sich die Überschrift durch. „Einer meiner ersten Artikel. Und ein nicht sehr guter." Er gab ihr die Unterlagen zurück.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und seufzte dann wieder auf. „In solchen Momenten bereue ich, dass ich so weit von zu Hause weg bin. Aber das brauche ich ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen." Derek schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Was machen sie eigentlich hier?" Da er sie jetzt verwundert ansah, schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf. „Ich meinte jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit und das an ihrem freien Tag."

„Rufbereitschaft. Es gab einen Unfall, aber da ist nichts mehr zu machen, weswegen ich eigentlich schon wieder auf dem Sprung nach Hause bin." Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken und ließ die Schultern etwas hängen, da er so langsam müde wurde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" Janet legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es war nur ein langer Tag. Zwar irgendwie auch erfolgreich, aber er war lang." Er schaffte es, dass er wieder lächelte, auch wenn es etwas gezwungen wirkte. „Sie haben es eben selber gesagt. Es gibt Tage, da fragt man sich, warum man so weit weggezogen ist."

„Manchmal ergibt sich auch etwas Gutes daraus." Sie drückte mit ihrer Hand leicht seinen Arm. „Ich muss mich aber jetzt entschuldigen, da ich leider Bereitschaft habe und vermutlich kaum Schlaf bekommen werde, muss ich jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich hinzulegen." Nachdem Derek ihr verständnisvoll zugenickt hatte, lächelte sie ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie weiter ging.

Derek drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und wartete bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war. Dann setzte er seinen Weg ins Büro fort.

**Joes Bar**

"Denkst du nicht, dass du allmählich genug hast?" fragte Lexie zögernd, nachdem George ein weiteres Bier auf einen Schluck hinunter gestürzt und gleich darauf das nächste bestellt hatte.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie mit einem leicht glasigen Blick an. "Was?" Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um wieder klare Sicht zu bekommen. "Was ... was hast du...gesagt?" wiederholte er noch einmal.

"Das du allmählich genug hast." Lexie sah ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an. "Komm schon, George, sich zu betrinken ist keine Lösung." Sie senkte den Kopf und schaute auf ihre Hände. "Mein Vater hat es nach dem Tod meiner Mutter auch versucht", sagte sie leise. "Aber es hat ihm nur noch mehr Probleme eingebracht"

George's Schultern sackten zusammen, während er sich leicht zu ihr vorbeugte. "Tut ... tut ...mir leid", stammelte er. 

"Schon gut." Lexie räusperte sich. "Ich glaube, wir sollten nach Hause fahren", sagte sie entschieden.

"Jetzt?" Er hob langsam seinen Arm und versuchte auf seine Uhr scharf zu stellen. "Es ist ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Egal", murmelte er dann.

"Genau." Lexie nickte. "Und deshalb werde ich dich jetzt auch nach Hause bringen."

"Nach Hause?" Er sah sie durch halb zugekniffenen Augen an und verzog sein Gesicht dann zu einem Grinsen. "Ich habe ... habe kein ... kein Zuhause", lallte er.

Lexie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Natürlich hast du. Jeder Mensch hat ein Zuhause." 

Joe hatte die beiden schon länger beobachtet und ging nun zu ihnen hinüber. "Er wohnt im Hotel", sagte er knapp. Er griff in George's Jackentasche und zog den Hotelschlüssel hervor. "Zimmer 13. Du fragst dich sicher, woher ich das weiß. Nun, er hat oft gesagt, dass es ein böses Omen ist, in einem Hotelzimmer mit dieser Nummer zu wohnen."

"Oh ..." Lexie sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er im Hotel wohnt. Irgendwie hat es sich nie ergeben, darüber zu reden."

Joe nickte. "Ich bestelle jetzt ein Taxi für ihn. Er kann sich sein Auto später wieder abholen."

"Ich fahre mit ihm ", bot sich Lexie spontan an. Sie ließ den Zimmerschlüssel in ihre Handtasche gleiten.

Joe hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts. "Komm schon, George!" wandte er sich dann an den Betrunkenen. "Die Lady hier bringt dich jetzt nach Hause."

"La .. La ..dy?" Er hatte zunehmend Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten.

"Okay, bis das Taxi eintrifft, mache ich ihm noch einen starken Kaffee. Vielleicht bringt der ja etwas", meinte Joe.

Lexie nickte. "Gute Idee."

Sie war erleichtert, dass Joe ihr dann später dabei half, George ins Taxi zu bugsieren. Sie gab dem Fahrer die Adresse vom Hotel, und der Taxifahrer fuhr los.

"Aussteigen, George! Du bist zuhause", sprach Lexie ihn an, als das Taxi vor dem Hotel hielt.

"Soll ich ihnen helfen, Miss?" bot sich der Taxifahrer an.

Lexie nickte. Sie war froh, Hilfe zu bekommen, zumal George kaum Anstalten machte, freiwillig das Taxi zu verlassen und nur unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin brummelte. Gemeinsam mit dem Taxifahrer brachte sie ihn dann ins Hotel. Sie öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und bedankte sich dann bei dem Fahrer für seine Unterstützung. "Können sie kurz unten warten und mich dann nach Hause bringen? Ich will mich nur noch von ihm verabschieden."

Der Taxifahrer grinste. "Klar. Es ist ja ihr Geld, Miss." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Lexie schob ihren Arm unter George's und schob ihn hinüber zum Bett. Sie hatte sein Gewicht überschätzt, und ihr war nicht klar gewesen, wie schlecht er sich nur noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit ihm der Länge nach aufs Bett.

Durch die Erschütterung öffnete George seine Augen und sah sie mit glasigem Blick an. Lexie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt erkannte, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und ihre Wange streichelte. Eine innere Stimme mahnte sie, dass sie aufstehen und gehen sollte, doch sie blieb neben ihm liegen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr sein Atem, eine Mischung aus Kaffee und Alkohol, entgegenschlug, kurz bevor er seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Lexie fühlte wieder dieses warme Kribbeln, dass sie schon letztes Mal verspürt hatte, als er sie angesehen hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn dann gleich darauf wegzuschieben. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich mit ihrer zittrigen Hand über die Stelle ihrer Lippe, wo er sie gerade berührt hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging rückwärts bis zur Tür. Sie musste hier raus, sonst würde sie noch etwas tun, was sie sehr bereuen würde. Sie sah, wie George sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollte und die Augen schloss. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich einschlafen und dann am nächsten Morgen, ohne eine Erinnerung an diesen Abend, erwachen. Das letzte, was Lexie hörte, bevor sie das Zimmer endgültig verließ, war George's Schnarchen.

**Hotel**

Alex öffnete die Tür zur Hochzeitssuite und zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er Izzie schwungvoll hochhob und sie über die Zimmerschwelle trug.

"Hey, was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist?" fragte sie empört und begann in seinen Armen zu strampeln. "Lass mich runter!"

Er ließ sie auf der anderen Seite wieder runter und grinste sie an. "Sag mir nicht, du kennst den alten Brauch nicht, dass der Bräutigam die Braut über die Schwelle des Hauses trägt?"

Izzie nickte. "Doch, ich wusste nur nicht, dass du ihn auch kennst", neckte sie ihn. "Seit wann bist du so traditionell eingestellt?" Sie ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, um Abstand zu gewinnen. "Männer, die ihren Freundinnen Mistelzweige vor die Füße werfen und ihnen Heiratsanträge in einer Bar machen, sind selten an alten Bräuchen interessiert."

"Na warte, du ..." Er versuchte sie zu greifen, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus und rannte hinüber zum Bett. "Wenn ich dich kriege, geht es dir schlecht." Er setzte ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht auf. "Da möchte wohl heute Nacht jemand ungeküsst schlafen gehen", meinte er schmunzelnd.

"Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal", erwiderte sie mit einem provozierenden Grinsen.

"Na gut, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt ..." Er machte einen Satz nach vorn, griff blitzschnell nach ihren Armen, so dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und drückte sie aufs Bett. "Entschuldige dich sofort, sonst ..." Er ließ den Satz offen und schaute sie nur an.

Izzie fühlte sein Gewicht auf ihr lasten, während er ihre beiden Armen nach oben bog und sie wie in einem Schraubstock festhielt. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sie mit einem Blick voller Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht ansah. Sie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen, wissend, was das in Alex auslösen würde. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm automatisch entgegen, als er seinen Kopf dann nach unten senkte und mit seiner Zunge über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen fuhr. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, und sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper vor Erregung zu beben begann.

Alex unterbrach seine Aktion und zog sie sanft mit sich nach oben. Während er langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten zog, küsste er zärtlich ihre Schultern und wanderte dann schließlich abwärts zu ihrem Dekollete.

Izzie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Als das Kleid langsam an ihrem Körper hinabglitt, begann sie ebenfalls, ihn zu entkleiden. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, erkundeten mit ihren Blicken den nackten Körper des anderen, bevor sie sich voller Leidenschaft umarmten, und ihre Körper miteinander zu verschmelzen schienen. Izzie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise, als Alex' Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang wanderten bis zu ihren Brüsten. Sie presste sich enger an ihn und fühlte seine zunehmend wachsende Erregung. Während sie ihre Hände von seinen Schultern abwärts gleiten ließ, schob sie ihn zum Bett hinüber und begann gierig an seinen Lippen zu saugen. Alex begann vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft zu zittern, während er sie mit sich aufs Bett zog und den Kuss noch vertiefte. Izzie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und stöhnte lustvoll auf, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. An Alex' keuchendem Atem erkannte sie, dass er ebenfalls stark erregt war. Ihre heißen, schwitzigen Körper zu einer Einheit verschmolzen, strebten sie gemeinsam dem ekstatischen Höhepunkt entgegen.

_Wenig später ..._

"Wow, das war ..." Izzie suchte nach dem passenden Ausdruck für das, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. "... einfach Wow ...!" Sie hatte sich in seine Arme geschmiegt und kraulte seine Brust. 

Alex lächelte und strich ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ja, ... Wow", bestätigte er.

Izzie begann albern zu kichern. "Es gibt hier keine Jukebox wie bei Joe. Wir können uns hier garantiert nie mehr blicken lassen, so laut wie wir waren."

Alex zog sie näher zu sich heran und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. "Das war es mir wert", flüsterte er, während er sie zärtlich streichelte. 

"Ja, mir auch." Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. "Ich fürchte nur, dass wir uns mit Aktivitäten dieser Intensität ein wenig zurückhalten sollten, wenn wir wieder im Haus sind." Sie rollte die Augen und unterdrückte dann ein Gähnen. Die körperlichen Aktivitäten hatten sie schläfrig werden lassen.

"Wofür gibt es im Krankenhaus die Bereitschaftszimmer oder die Wäscheräume?" fragte er grinsend.

Izzie lachte. "Alex Karev!" sagte sie dann und hob spielerisch empört die Augenbrauen." Du denkst wirklich immer nur an das eine!"

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarlocken. "Ja", raunte er ihr zu. "An dich. Ich denke immer nur an dich." Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen sacht über die ihren gleiten.

Izzie stöhnte wieder Willen auf und drängte sich näher an ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Ihre Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag verflogen. Er hob kurz den Kopf und sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an. Lange brauchte er nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, denn Izzie tauchte blitzschnell unter die Bettdecke ab und begann mit ihrer Zunge, kleine Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel herum zu ziehen...

**Wer die hohe Kunst gelernt hat, sich im Leben ein erreichbares Ziel zu setzen, der kann sich glücklich schätzen. Oft machen wir alles viel zu kompliziert und verlieren dann die Kontrolle. Dabei ist es eigentlich ganz einfach. Partner fürs Leben finden… fragen… heiraten. Doch vielmehr läuft es so ab, dass man planlos durch die Gegend läuft und dann irgendwo landet, wo man gar nicht hin will (**_**George liegt auf seinem Bett und schläft seinen Rausch aus**_**). Aber wenn man an dem Punkt ist, dann fällt es einem leichter, den richtigen Weg zu beschreiten (**_**Mark steht mit einem jungen Arzt vor einem Patientenbett und erklärt ihm etwas**_**) und dabei finden wir oft auch das wonach wir immer gesucht haben (**_**Izzie und Alex liegen in ihrem Hotelbett, schwer atmend, aber mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck**_**). Dabei darf man aber nie vergessen, dass man um etwas zu finden erst etwas verloren gehen muss (**_**Derek kommt ins Schlafzimmer. Er zieht sich aus und legt sich mit dem Rücken zu Meredith ins Bett**_


	21. Chapter 21

**4.21 – Love Hurts**

_Love Hurts_

Love hurts, love scars, love wounds' and most  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, ooo-oo love hurts

I'm young, i know, but even so  
I know a thing or two - i learned from you  
I really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame it burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, ooo-oo love hurts

Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves, i guess  
They're not foolin' me  
I know it isn't true I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooo-oo love hurts

Solo

I know it isn't true I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooo-oo love hurts  
Ooo-oo, love hurts ooo-oo

**Sieht man sich einen Marathon an, dann hat er eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Beziehung. Es bedarf viel Arbeit, damit man den Marathon übersteht und nicht schon vorzeitig aus dem Rennen genommen wird. Bei einer Beziehung ist es genauso. Man kann nicht einfach den Tag mit seinem Partner beginnen und denken, dass es ohne eigenen Aufwand auch so bleibt (**_**Alex und Izzie bereiten sich im Badezimmer auf ihren Tag vor und necken sich ständig dabei**_**). Denn wenn man aufhört für die Beziehung zu arbeiten, dann verliert man schnell den Anschluss (**_**Derek räumt aus seinem Auto eine Angel aus**_**) und der Aufwand, um wieder zurück ins Rennen zu kommen, wird viel größer (**_**Meredith wacht auf und findet die Seite neben ihr leer vor**_**). Sollte man aber nicht mehr zurückkommen, dann beginnt der langsame Neuaufbau (**_**George kommt gähnend ins Krankenhaus und stößt auf Lexie, die in Gedanken versunken um die Ecke gekommen war**_**), denn auch wenn man einen Marathon nicht geschafft hat. Oft wartet schon der nächste Versuch.  
**

**An einem See**

Mark riskierte ab und zu einen Blick auf Derek, der jedoch schon seit geraumer Zeit stur auf den See hinaus sah. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine angenehme Stille. Trotzdem hatte Mark das Gefühl, dass er nicht ohne Grund um 4 Uhr nachts aufstehen musste, weil er mit Derek zum Angeln gehen sollte. Da er aber wusste, dass er mit drängen nicht zu einer Antwort kommen würde, spielte er geduldig mit und wartete darauf, dass Derek endlich zu Reden begann. Mit einem Blick zur Uhr wurde Mark aber leicht nervös, da sie schon bald los mussten, wenn sie nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen mussten. Er trat etwas auf der Stelle und begann schließlich mit dem Einholen der Schnur.

„Wir sollten so langsam aufbrechen." Durchbrach er die Stille. Nachdem er Dereks Nicken sah, fing er an seine Sachen richtig zu packen. Doch als er bemerkte, dass Derek noch immer wie eine Statue neben ihm stand und keinerlei Anstalten machte, irgendetwas wegzupacken, legte er seufzend seine Angel auf den Boden. „Okay, was ist los?"

Derek sah kurz zu ihm rüber, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern bevor er sich wieder dem See widmete.

„Das ist nicht hilfreich. Erstens weiß ich jetzt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und zweitens werde ich dich nicht damit in Ruhe lassen." Er sah Dereks nicken. Doch da Derek immer noch schwieg, seufzte Mark laut auf. Er nahm wieder die Arbeit auf, alles zusammen zu packen und machte sich auch an Dereks Sachen zu schaffen. Nachdem er fertig war, stellte er sich in Dereks Blickfeld und starrte ihn wortlos an.

„Es ist nichts. Ich wollte lediglich angeln gehen und jemand bei mir haben. Mehr nicht." Jetzt holte auch Derek seine Schnur ein und packte seine Angel zusammen. Da Mark ihn noch immer mit seinen Blicken verfolgte, ließ er die Schultern hängen. „Lass es einfach."

„Oh, jetzt bin ich überzeugt, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist." Mark fing an höhnisch zu lachen, weswegen Derek mit den Augen rollte, es aber vorzog, weiterhin nichts zu sagen. „Dann werde ich einfach raten."

„Mach was du nicht lassen kannst." Entgegnete Derek und legte seine Angel zu Marks Sachen.

„Ich könnte falsch liegen, aber manchmal habe ich ein gutes Näschen." Er folgte Derek auf den Versen. „Es könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass ich dich gestern weit nach deinem Feierabend aus deinem Büro habe kommen sehen. Mit einer Frau, die Meredith nicht ähnlich sah."

Dereks Kopf schnellte herum. „Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nichts andeuten willst."

„Zumindest habe ich eine Reaktion von dir erhalten." Konterte Mark und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich helfe ihr bei etwas." Derek sah Mark wütend an, nachdem dieser laut aufschnaubte. „Die Tochter einer Freundin von ihr leidet unter fokalen Anfällen. Sie kennt sich damit nicht aus, ich schon. Gestern hat sie einige Testresultate zugeschickt bekommen und ich bin sie mit ihr durchgegangen. Mehr war nicht. Mehr wird nicht sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, da er nicht glauben konnte, was Mark ihm unterstellte.

„Warum machst du dann so einen riesigen Wirbel darum, wenn nichts passiert ist?" Mark sah ihn jetzt fragend an, da er sich keinen Reim aus Dereks Verhalten machen konnte.

„Es geht nicht um Janet." Derek rieb sich den Nasenrücken und schloss kurz die Augen. „Es ist verrückt, aber ich warte darauf, dass etwas schlimmes passiert." Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in ein verwundertes Gesicht. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit Meredith glücklich war, ist etwas passiert, weswegen wir uns getrennt haben."

„Und jetzt bist du glücklich und hast Angst, dass es sich ändern könnte." Rekapitulierte Mark das eben gehörte. Als er Derek nicken sah, seufzte er auf. „Das ist Unsinn, denn du weißt genau, dass es immer mal Höhen und Tiefen geben wird."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich sagte ja, dass es verrückt ist." Derek zuckte mit den Schultern und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. 

„Vielleicht solltest du mit Meredith darüber reden." Mark hob einige Sachen vom Boden auf und schulterte sie. „Immerhin benimmst du dich seltsam und nicht, dass sie auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

„Sie ist wesentlich schlauer als du." Auf Dereks Gesicht zeichnete sich der Anflug eines Grinsens ab. „Denn sie weiß, dass ich sie nie betrügen würde und deswegen kommt sie erst gar nicht auf solch dumme Gedanken."

Mark schmunzelte etwas, da er froh war, dass Derek etwas aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus gekommen ist. „Dann ist ja gut. Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät." Jetzt packte sich auch Derek die Angelsachen und sie gingen zusammen zum Auto zurück.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Als Alex und Izzie nichts ahnend die Tür zum Umkleideraum öffneten, blieben sie wie angewurzelt auf der Schwelle stehen, als sie sahen, wie sich alle, einschließlich Dr. Bailey, im Raum versammelt hatten und sie mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßten. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" ertönte es gleichzeitig aus allen Mündern. Und dann wurden Händedrücke und Umarmungen an das frischgebackene Ehepaar verteilt.

"Danke!" Izzie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während Alex eher verlegen schaute.

"Wir haben auch eine kleine Überraschung für sie", übernahm Dr. Bailey die Wortführung. Sie überreichte den beiden ein kleines Paket und sah dann zu, wie das Ehepaar es gemeinsam öffnete.

"Das ist ..." Izzie unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie den Inhalt des Pakets hervorzog und es hoch hielt, um es allen zu zeigen.

Alex kratzte sich am Kopf und schmunzelte.

"Für gemeinsame feucht-fröhliche Dusch- und Wannenerlebnisse", sagte Meredith grinsend und rollte vielsagend mit den Augen.

"Oder Strandspiele", fügte Lexie verlegen lächelnd hinzu. 

"Ihr könnt es auch hier im Krankenhaus von außen an die Wäschekammern pinnen", warf Cristina trocken ein. "Alex hat ja schon Erfahrung damit."

Er warf ihr einen halb bösen, halb scherzhaften Blick zu und legte dann seinen Arm um Izzie's Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Auf jeden Fall ist die Idee total süß, und wir bedanken uns ganz herzlich dafür!" Izzie faltete das riesengroße Badetuch mit der Aufschrift "Just married - Do not disturb!" vorsichtig zusammen und legte es zurück in das Paket.

"In Ordnung." Dr. Bailey räusperte sich. "Kommen wir nun zum hauptsächlichen Grund, wieso sie hier sind - Leben retten", sagte sie im gewohnt sachlichen Ton. Sie wandte sich als erstes Alex und Izzie zu. "Gary Pierce soll heute entlassen werden. Ich möchte, dass sie ihn noch einmal untersuchen, ihn über mögliche Risiken aufklären und dann alles für seine Entlassung vorbereiten."

Alex nickte und öffnete seinen Spind, um sich umzuziehen Er warf kurz einen Blick zu Izzie hinüber, die ebenfalls gerade dabei war, sich ihr Krankenhaushemd überzustreifen.

"Gut." Dr. Bailey nickte und wandte sich dann an die nächsten. "Lexie Grey und O'Malley - freie Klinik, Yang, sie kümmern sich mit Dr. Sloan weiter um Samantha und Meredith, sie melden sich bei mir, wenn sie fertig umgezogen sind."

Alle nickten und beeilten sich mit dem Umziehen, während Dr. Bailey den Umkleideraum wieder verließ.

Izzie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu George hinüber. Es irritierte und verletzte sie ein wenig, dass er ihr nicht einmal persönlich gratuliert hatte. Die ganze Zeit, während die anderen Scherze über das Badehandtuch gemacht hatten, war er ernst gewesen und hatte irgendwie geistesabwesend gewirkt. Vielleicht dachte er an sich und Callie, vermutete Izzie. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er damals, am ersten Tag der Neueröffnung der freien Klinik, die Tür geöffnet und sie als seine Ehefrau vorgestellt hatte. Lange hatte ihre Ehe nicht gehalten. Vielleicht war er deshalb so traurig. Sie bemerkte Alex' prüfenden Blick und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte gezwungen.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte er und sah stirnrunzelnd zu George hinüber.

Izzie nickte. "Ja, ich bin fertig."

Alex legte blitzschnell seine Arme um sie und zog sie ungestüm zu sich heran. "Ich liebe dich!" raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. Seine Umarmung hatte etwas ungewohnt Besitzergreifendes an sich. Und Izzie konnte sich nicht ganz dem Eindruck entziehen, dass Alex sie nur an sich gezogen hatte, um George zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm gehörte. "Ja", murmelte sie", ich dich auch." Als sich sein Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte, versuchte sie eine schwache Gegenabwehr. "Alex ... bitte ... wir müssen jetzt ..."

"Ja, sicher." Er ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Verwirrt von seiner Reaktion sah sie ihn an. Eine eigenartige Spannung lag mit einem Mal im Raum. Izzie fühlte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen auf sich und fingerte nervös an ihrem Kittel herum.

"Ich gehe schon mal vor", sagte Alex kühl. "Du kannst dann ja nachkommen, wenn du fertig bist."

Ein wenig hilflos sah Izzie ihm hinterher, als er die Tür aufschob und den Umkleideraum verließ. Sie verharrte regungslos an ihrem Platz und starrte die Tür an, durch die er gerade verschwunden war.

"Izzie ..." Meredith war unbemerkt neben sie getreten und legte nun ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

Izzie nickte, auch wenn sie sich alles andere als okay fühlte. Sie hatte gedacht oder besser gehofft, dass Alex ihr die eine Nacht mit George verziehen hätte. Doch anscheinend war er immer noch eifersüchtig. Sie sah Meredith mit einem schwachen Lächeln an, bevor sie die Tür aufschob und Alex folgte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith war sich nach der Operation noch am Waschen. Sie beobachtete wie die Seife langsam von dem Wasserstrahl weggespült wurde. Es hatte schon was hypnotisierendes auf sie, denn je länger sie darauf sah, umso mehr vergaß sie, was um sie herum passierte. Neben wusch sich ein weiterer Assistenzarzt. Ab und zu riskierte er einen Blick auf Meredith, die inzwischen die Hände unnötigerweise unter den Strahl hielt. Doch er sagte nichts weiter und trocknete sich, nachdem er fertig mit waschen war, die Hände ab. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Meredith verließ er kopfschüttelnd den Waschraum. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Cristina kam herein.

„Hier bist du." Blaffte sie Meredith an, die aber nicht aufsah, sondern immer noch ihre Hände anstarrte. Cristina beobachtete das eine zeitlang. Dann hielt sie den Daumen so an den Wasserhahn, dass das Wasser auf Meredith spritze, die erschrocken zurückging und dann Cristina wütend ansah, die zufrieden grinste. Dann reichte sie Meredith mehrere Papiertücher, damit diese sich die Hände abtrocknen konnte.

„Darf ich fragen, was das sollte?" Meredith schmiss die gebrauchten Tücher weg und sah zu Cristina hinüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass dir Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern wachsen." Da Meredith nur mit den Augen rollte und sich dann schmollend gegen die Wand lehnte, räusperte sich Cristina hörbar. „Also was soll das? Du läufst schon den halben Tag so merkwürdig durch die Gegend. Ärger im Paradies?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Meredith sah Cristina fragend an, die den Blick absenkte. „Cristina, wie kommst du auf so etwas?"

„Keine Ahnung? Vielleicht weil ich nicht wirklich mitbekommen habe, wann man euch beide chirurgisch getrennt hat?" Cristina sah zu Meredith, die sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Schon ins schwarze getroffen? Und da fragst du mich, wie ich darauf komme."

„ Das heißt aber noch nicht zwangsläufig, dass es Ärger im Paradies gibt." Stellte Meredith trotzig fest.

„Sondern?" Cristina hob eine Augenbraue und sah Meredith auffordernd an.

Meredith zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dann zu Boden. „Er ist seit der Hochzeit so. Gestern hab ich ihn kaum gesehen und heute auch nicht. Insgesamt haben wir vielleicht zehn Wörter ausgetauscht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist und mit den zehn Wörtern konnte ich mir keinen Reim machen."

Cristina atmete tief durch. „Mark hat ihn gestern lange nachdem Dereks Dienst um war mit dieser Evans gesehen."

„Und? Sie ist hier Ärztin und sie haben schon mehrfach zusammengearbeitet." Meredith hatte die Augen aufgerissen und ihr Tonfall zeugte von großer Unsicherheit.

„Sie haben aber nicht zusammengearbeitet gestern. Sie hatten nicht einen parallelen Fall." Cristina legte eine Hand auf Merediths Schulter, die diese aber sofort wegstieß.

„Ich hoffe, dass du ihm nichts unterstellst, Cristina. Er ist nicht so und das weißt du auch." Meredith schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wandte sich aber von Cristina ab, da ihr ein paar Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren.

„Meredith, ich will nur nicht, dass du dich in etwas verrennst und er dir am Ende wieder wehtut." Erneut versuchte Cristina eine Hand auf Merediths Schulter zu legen, doch diese schüttelte sie ab und wirbelte zu Cristina herum.

„Momentan tust du mir weh, weil du meinen Freund beschuldigst etwas zu machen, was er mir niemals antun würde." Sie wartete gar nicht mehr auf eine Reaktion, sondern stürmte aus dem Waschraum heraus. Da sie spürte, dass ihr ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunterliefen, stoppte sie wieder und lehnte sich kurz gegen die Wand. Sie atmete tief durch und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Als sie spürte, dass jemand neben ihr stand, schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass er das niemals machen würde, weil er weiß wie weh es tut. Ich vertraue ihm." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Anders als alle anderen ist er zurückgekommen. Ich vertraue ihm."

„Okay." Cristina nickte mit dem Kopf und versuchte abermals ihre Hand auf Merediths Schulter zu platzieren. Dieses Mal ließ Meredith es zu.

**Freie Klinik**

Als George und Lexie die freie Klinik betraten, kam ihnen gleich eine aufgeregte Mutter entgegen. "Schnell, kommen sie! Meine Tochter blutet ganz stark und sie hat furchtbare Schmerzen!"

"Nun beruhigen sie sich erst einmal und sagen sie uns, was passiert ist", versuchte George die Mutter zu beruhigen.

"Meine Kleine wurde von einem Hund gebissen", brachte die verzweifelte Frau unter Schluchzen hervor.

Lexie zog den Vorhang zurück, hinter dem das kleine Mädchen schon zitternd und weinend auf der Liege saß und besah sich die Verletzung. "Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte das Mädchen, die höchstens 8 Jahre alt sein konnte, an. "Die Wunde ist nicht sehr tief", sagte sie zu der Mutter, die nun auch mit George näher kam.

George bestätigte Lexie's Diagnose, nachdem er sich die Wunde an der Wade des Mädchens angeschaut hatte. Er wandte sich zu Lexie. "Ich brauche eine Tetanus-Spritze", ordnete er an. "Keine Angst!" sagte er lächelnd zu dem kleinen Mädchen. "Es piekst nur kurz und dann ist es auch schon vorbei."

"Hörst du, Mandy", mischte sich nun die Mutter ein. "Der Onkel Doktor sagt, dass es gar nicht weh tut."

George warf schnell einen Blick zu Lexie hinüber und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Mütter oder Patienten ihn als "Onkel Doktor" titulierten.

"Dr. O'Malley hat Recht", bestätigte Lexie. "Es tut wirklich nicht weh." Sie lächelte das kleine Mädchen beruhigend an, während sie die Spritze aufzog. "Mandy ist ein schöner Name. Meine Puppe hieß auch so."

Ein Strahlen ging über das Gesicht der Kleinen, als sie zu Lexie aufschaute. Schmerzen und Angst waren plötzlich vergessen. "Wirklich? Hast du sie noch?"

Lexie grinste verlegen. "Klar", sagte sie dann nach einem kurzen Zögern. "Sie sitzt bei mir zuhause auf dem Sofa."

George sah zu Lexie hinüber und lächelte sie versonnen an. Sie fühlte seinen Blick und drehte kurz den Kopf. Nur für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch es reichte aus, dass Lexie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Schnell beeilte sie sich, Mandy die Spritze zu verabreichen und richtete sich dann wieder auf. "Und, hat es weh getan?" fragte sie ihre kleine Patientin.

Mandy schüttelte den Kopf. "Überhaupt gar nicht." Sie kuschelte sich an die Seite ihrer Mutter, die sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. "Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen deine Wunde doch noch säubern und dann verbinden", erklärte er ruhig.

"Und du darfst dir noch was aus der Spielzeugtruhe aussuchen", fügte Lexie lächelnd hinzu. Sie wies zu einer großen Kiste, die neben der Tür stand. "Alle braven Kinder bekommen noch ein Abschiedsgeschenk."

George versorgte Mandy's Wunde und legte ihr dann den Verband um, während Lexie die Kleine durch ein Gespräch ablenkte und ihren Impfpass ausfüllte. Zufrieden richtete er sich dann auf. "So, wir sind fertig."

"Das ging ja fix", rief Mandy's Mutter überrascht aus. "Na, dann komm mal mit, mein Schatz und such dir was aus der Truhe aus."

Während Mandy mit ihrer Mutter zur Spielzeugtruhe hinüber ging stellte sich George neben Lexie und legte ihr leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das haben sie wirklich hervorragend gemacht, Dr. Grey", sagte er mit Bewunderung in der Stimme.

Lexie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht zusammenzuckte, als er sie berührte. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Kuss in seinem Hotelzimmer, von dem George keine Ahnung hatte, dass er stattgefunden hatte. Zumindest benahm er sich so, als ob er keine Ahnung hätte. Sie spürte schon wieder, dass ihre Wangen heiß wurden und wandte sich schnell ab und ging zu Mandy hinüber, die in der großen Kiste ein Spielzeug für sich gefunden hatte - eine kleine Babypuppe.

"Wie heißt du?" Sie sah Lexie neugierig an.

"Ich?" fragte Lexie überrascht. "Ich bin Dr. Grey", beantwortete sie dann die Frage.

Mandy rollte mit den Augen. "Ich kann doch meine Puppe nicht Dr. Grey nennen." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und sah Lexie empört an.

"Ach so, du meinst, wie ich mit Vornamen heiße." Lexie lachte.

"Mandy, Kind, das gehört sich doch nicht", sagte die Mutter und sah Lexie peinlich berührt an.

Doch Mandy kümmerte das nicht. Sie nickte. "Ja, dein Vorname."

Lexie lächelte das kleine Mädchen an. "Ich heiße Lexie."

"Lexie." Mandy wiederholte den Namen und sah dann selig auf ihre Puppe herab. "Ein schöner Name."

"Lass uns gehen, Schatz!" Mandy's Mutter nickte den beiden Ärzten noch einmal zu und verließ dann mit Mandy zusammen die Klinik. 

Lexie sah den beiden hinterher und lächelte leicht. Wenn doch nur alle Fälle so einfach wären wie dieser. In der Notaufnahme kam sie sich manchmal hoffnungslos überfordert vor. Die feinen Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als sie George's Nähe hinter sich spürte. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht.

"Wir sind ein gutes Team", sagte er während sich sein Blick an ihrem festsaugte.

Lexie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. "Ja", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, als er seinen Arm hob, um sie auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Wahrscheinlich sollte es nur eine Geste der Freundschaft sein, doch Lexie hatte mit einem Mal Angst vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen. "Nicht!" stieß sie hervor, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Keller rannte.

Verwirrt ließ George seine Hand wieder sinken und starrte ihr hinterher. Seine Gedanken wurden gestört, als Dr. Bailey in die Klinik geplatzt kam. "O'Malley, ich brauche sie dringend in der Notaufnahme!" sagte sie im Befehlston. Sie schaute sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Dr. Grey?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Lexie steckte.

"Na gut, dann kommen sie jetzt mit. Ich brauche jeden verfügbaren Mann."

George drehte sich noch einmal nachdenklich in Richtung Kellertreppe und verließ dann mit Dr. Bailey die Klinik.

**Im Krankenhaus**

"Hi Gary!" begrüßte Izzie ihre Patienten lächelnd, als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat. Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers stand und geschäftig in Gary's Akte las.

"Mein Lieblingsärztepaar hat geheiratet", sagte Gary schmunzelnd. "Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke." Izzie rang sich ein Lächeln ab, während ihr Blick weiterhin auf Alex ruhte.

Er hob den Kopf, als er ihren Blick bemerkte, wandte sich jedoch gleich darauf ab und seinem Patienten zu. "Heute ist also der große Tag", sagte er und legte Gary's Akte aus der Hand. "Aber es ist kein Abschied für immer." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmunzeln. "Denn schon in zwei Wochen sehen wir uns wieder. Dann werden wir Blutentnahmen und Röntgenaufnahmen machen und eine Ultraschalluntersuchung des Herzens durchführen. Bis dahin nehmen sie bitte ihre verordneten Medikamente weiter."

Gary nickte. "Verstanden, Boss!" sagte er grinsend. Er wandte sich Izzie zu. "Darf ich den Ring mal sehen?"

Sie hob erstaunt den Kopf, streckte ihm dann jedoch ihre Hand entgegen.

Gary pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Platin - das Zeichen der immerwährenden Liebe", murmelte er.

Izzie schluckte hart und wandte schnell ihren Kopf zu Alex. Doch der schaute stur in eine andere Richtung. Sie entzog Gary ihre Hand und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich werde dann mal den Rollstuhl für die Entlassung holen", sagte sie leise.

Alex hob den Kopf und starrte gegen die verschlossene Tür, als Izzie gegangen war. Leise seufzend ließ er die Luft aus und schaute auf seinen Ehering herab. Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass er sich im Umkleideraum kindisch verhalten hatte. Und Izzie war zu recht sauer auf ihn. Aber George's Blick und Izzie's als sie seinen erwidert hatte, hatte bei ihm das Blut zum Kochen gebracht. Er war nie eifersüchtig gewesen, zumindest bis zu diesem Tag nicht. Aber er hatte bisher auch noch keinen Menschen so sehr geliebt wie sie. Und er konnte es nicht ertragen, wie O'Malley sie mit diesem weidwunden Blick ansah, als ob sie sein Eigentum wäre.

"Dicke Luft im Paradies?" mischte sich Gary ein.

Alex nickte langsam. "Ihr Ex", sagte er knapp und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

"Oh ..." Gary räusperte sich. "Kenne ich", nickte er. "Meine letzte Freundin ist auch wieder zu ihrem Ex zurück."

Alex zog beunruhigt die Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte jedoch nichts. Für einen Moment schwiegen beide nur. Alex hob den Kopf als Izzie den Rollstuhl durch die Tür schob. 

"Mann, was für ein Service", meinte Gary schmunzelnd, als er sich in den Rollstuhl gesetzt hatte.

"Sind sie dann bereit?" fragte Izzie, während sie er vermied, Alex anzuschauen.

Gary nickte. Izzie wollte gerade die Griffe nehmen, als Alex schnell an ihre Seite trat. "Lass mich dir helfen", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

Izzie sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht an, bevor sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln abzeichnete. Sie nahm die Griffe und schloss die Augen, als Alex seine Arme um sie und seine Hände über ihre legte.

"Na also", sagte Gary mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. "Das wäre dann ja geklärt."

Izzie hob fragend den Kopf und sah Alex mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Gary mit dieser Bemerkung meinte. Alex' Antwort war ein verschmitztes Grinsen, das sie noch mehr verwirrte. Gemeinsam mit ihrem frischgebackenen Mann schob sie Gary aus seinem Krankenzimmer in den Flur hinaus.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark kam aus Samanthas Zimmer heraus. Sie hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen enorme Fortschritte gemacht. Zumindest war er mit der Wundheilung zufrieden, auch wenn er wusste, dass es noch viele Monate dauern würde, bis sie nicht mehr regelmäßig einen Arzt aufsuchen musste. Aber zumindest würde er sie bald entlassen können. Irgendwie vermisste er seine tiefgründigen Gespräche mit ihr jetzt schon.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Cristina hatte sich ihm von hinten genähert und ging jetzt neben ihm her.

Mark drehte sich leicht überrascht zur Seite, da er es von ihr nicht gewohnt war, dass sie sich nach Patienten erkundigte. Scheinbar hatte nicht nur Samantha Fortschritte gemacht. „Sie freut sich, bald nach Hause zu dürfen. Zwar beschwert sie sich wegen der Kompressionsstrumpfhose, aber sie hat verstanden, dass sie wichtig ist." Mark schmunzelte etwas. „Zumindest nachdem ihr Vater ihr versprochen hat, dass sie öfter mal ein Eis bekommt deswegen."

„Es geht doch nichts über einen sekundären Krankheitsgewinn." Murmelte Cristina kaum hörbar, doch Mark konnte sie trotzdem verstehen und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Alles klar bei dir? Erst erkundigst du dich nach Samantha und dann murmelst du vor dich hin?" Er hatte eine Vermutung, warum Cristina so besorgt war. Immerhin ging es ihm den ganzen Tag auch schon so.

„Warum wollte Derek heute Morgen mit dir reden? Hat er dir etwas gesagt, warum er so lange mit Dr. Evans noch in seinem Büro war?" Sie stoppte mitten auf dem Flur und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und komm mir nicht damit, dass er dein bester Freund yadadada ist. Meredith ist meine Person und wenn er Mist baut, dann tut er ihr weh und damit auch mir."

Mark sah sie erstaunt an, zog sie dann aber schnell zur Seite, da er nicht wollte, dass ein Gerücht verbreitet wird, was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Er hilft ihr bei einer medizinischen Frage, die in seinen Bereich fällt. Mehr nicht und ich glaube ihm. Wenn er sich eine Ausrede hätte einfallen lassen wollen, dann wäre er nicht mit so etwas gekommen." Er seufzte leise. „Aber lass die beiden einfach in Ruhe. Er wird schon mit ihr darüber reden."

Cristina wurde etwas bleich um die Nase und sah betreten zu Boden. „Zu spät. Ich habe Mer schon was gesagt und sie hatten auch ihre fünf Minuten." Da Mark mit den Augen rollte, zuckte sie teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Frauen reden über so etwas halt. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass er wirklich vertrauenswürdig ist." Sie tippte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. Nach einigen Augenblicken trat sie zurück. „Also wann gehen wir nachher Essen?"

„Ich hab für 8 reserviert." Antwortete Mark etwas eingeschüchtert, auch wenn er sich so langsam an ihre Art gewöhnte. Doch er wusste, dass man nicht mit spaßen sollte.

„Hört sich gut an, auch wenn ich schon früher aus habe, da es einer nicht geschafft hat." Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Mark folgte ihr auch sofort, da er für heute Abend noch andere Pläne hatte, als nur Essen zu gehen und deswegen wollte er es sich nicht mit ihr verscherzen.

„Ich hätte noch was, um die Zeit zu verkürzen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Mit viel Blut?" Cristinas Interesse war sofort geweckt und sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Eher viel Fett." Antwortete Mark etwas unsicher.

Cristina legte die Stirn kurz in Falten, dann nickte sie ihm aber zu. „Fett vor dem Abendessen. Hört sich verlockend an."

„Ich lasse dich anfunken, wenn ich aus meiner anderen OP draußen bin." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an und machte sich dann auf, um in den OP zu kommen. Cristina sah ihm nach und hoffte, dass er bezüglich Derek Recht hatte, da sie nicht schon wieder die Scherben aufwischen wollte. 

**Im Krankenhaus**

Lexie saß im unteren Toilettenraum, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und dachte über ihre verfahrene Situation nach. Ganz klar hatte sie überreagiert, als George ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Eine harmlose Geste an sich. Aber diese eine harmlose Berührung hatte ausgereicht, um in ihr einen Gefühlstumult auszulösen. Und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. War es besser, es zu ignorieren, oder sollte sie George vielleicht einfach gestehen, was sie fühlte? Keine der Auswahlmöglichkeiten erschien ihr in der derzeitigen Situation, in der er sich befand, passend zu sein. George war frisch geschieden. Und anscheinend liebte er Callie immer noch. Wieso sonst hatte er sich sonst so betrunken, wenn nicht aus Liebeskummer. Lexie stand seufzend auf. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie schon vermisst. Schließlich hatte sie sich nicht abgemeldet, sondern war Hals über Kopf davon gerannt. Ganz sicher würde George eine Erklärung fordern, wieso sie geflüchtet war. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm antworten könnte.

Lexie ging zum Waschbecken hinüber und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie hob den Kopf und schnitt ihrem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse. "Oh, Hi George, wie geht es denn so? - Wieso ich so komisch bin? Nun, wir haben uns auf deinem Bett in deinem Hotelzimmer geküsst, und nun weiß ich nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, ohne dass es irgendwie peinlich oder aufdringlich wirkt", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. "Und deshalb rede ich lieber überhaupt nicht mehr mit dir und versuche nicht mehr daran zu denken, wie weich sich deine Lippen bei unserem Kuss angefühlt haben, und ..."

"Lexie?" Callie hatte unbemerkt den Toilettenraum betreten und sah sie verstört an. "Was tust du da?"

Lexie fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Und sie fragte sich, wie viel Callie von ihrem kleinen Schauspiel mitbekommen hatte. "Ich ... ich wollte nur ..." stotterte sie zusammenhanglos, während sie schnell den Wasserhahn abdrehte.

"Hörte sich für mich so an, als ob du mit jemandem Schluss machen willst", sagte Callie nachdenklich. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Freund hast."

"Habe ich auch nicht", stotterte Lexie 

Callie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Hör mal, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht bespitzeln, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach George, und als ich Stimmen im Keller hörte dachte ich, dass ihr da unten wärt."

Lexie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nicht hier." Sie war erleichtert, dass Callie anscheinend wirklich nicht viel mitbekommen hatte. Zumindest verhielt sie sich ihr gegenüber wie immer.

"Komisch." Callie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich könnte schwören, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass er heute mit dir in der freien Klinik zu tun hat."

"Hatte er auch", erwiderte Lexie schnell. "Aber nun ist er weg."

Callie sah Lexie misstrauisch an. Ihr fiel auf, wie nervös die junge Frau war. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

Lexie lächelte verkrampft. "Ja, was soll denn sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht, du benimmst dich irgendwie ... sonderbar." Callie rollte die Augen. "Wenn du vielleicht darüber reden willst", bot sie sich an.

"Nein." Lexie's Gesicht nahm einen abweisenden Ausdruck an. "Ich komme schon zurecht."

"Ich dachte, wir wären so was wie Freundinnen", sagte Callie enttäuscht. "Ich habe dir von George und mir erzählt, weil ich dachte, dass Freunde untereinander keine Geheimnisse haben sollten."

Lexie biss sich auf die Lippen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Callie nicht anlügen, auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihr auch nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, ohne dass es Konsequenzen haben würde. Wie sie sich auch drehen und wenden würde, sie saß in der Falle. Doch sie gab nicht so schnell auf. "Tut mir leid, Callie, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich nach drüben. Dr. Bailey hat mich gerade, kurz bevor du gekommen bist, angefunkt." Sie verdrehte gespielt die Augen. "Und du weißt ja, dass man Dr. Bailey besser nicht warten lässt."

Callie nickte und sah dann Lexie mit nachdenklichem Gesicht hinterher, als diese die Tür öffnete und eilig die Treppe nach oben nahm.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek studierte die neuen EEG Befunde genau und sah sich anschließend einige MRT Bilder an. Ihm gegenüber saß Janet Evans, die nervös seine Bewegungen verfolgte und jedes Mal anspannte, wenn er seine Stirn kurz in Falten legte. Er hatte ihr zwar schon am gestrigen Tag einiges erklärt, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, bevor sie ihrer Freundin einen Rat gab, was sie machen könnte. Sie hatte auch schon daran gedacht, dass es besser wäre, die Tochter ihrer Freundin hierher verlegt werden würde, doch Derek hatte ihr versichert, dass sie in Boston in guten Händen sei. Seufzend ließ sie die Schulter hängend, was dazu führte, dass Derek zu ihr hinüber sah.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob man es medikamentös in den Griff bekommt." Sagte Derek schließlich und legte die Bilder auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, da er aufgrund seines Angeltrips mit Mark inzwischen müde war und er sich nur noch in sein Bett wünschte. Doch Janet konnte ihn überreden, noch einmal auf die Bilde zu sehen, zumal sie neue Erkenntnisse mitgebracht hatte.

„Sie würden also von einer Operation abraten?" Janet spielte nervös mit ihrem Kittel.

Derek nahm sich das EEG wieder vor und nickte nach wenigen Augenblicken. „Die Anfälle sind nicht sehr gravierend. Deutlich erkennbar, aber die Ausschläge sind noch in einem gewissen Rahmen. Zumal man bei Kindern ohnehin darauf achten muss, dass die Anfallsursache wegen der unvollständigen Hirnreifung zuzuordnen ist und die topografische Lage nicht genau bestimmbar ist." Sein Blick fiel auf Janet, die ihn jetzt noch verwirrter ansah, weswegen er schmunzeln musste. „Ich bin schon eine Weile auf den Beinen und da rede ich gerne in meinem Fachchinesisch, weil es mir einfacher fällt."

Janet musste grinsen und senkte kurz ihren Blick ab. „Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Mir geht es da ähnlich."

„Also wenn sie wissen wollen, was ich als behandelnder Arzt raten würde, dann ist es ganz einfach. Eine medikamentöse Einstellung müsste ausreichend sein." Er beobachtete Janet, die ihm nachdenklich zunickte.

„Aber ich würde gerne etwas über die Alternativen erfahren." Sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder gehoben und sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an.

Derek seufzte etwas, doch er nickte ihr zu. „Normalerweise liegen die Herde bei den fokalen Anfällen im Temporallappen. Es gibt mehrere Methoden je nachdem wo der Herd liegt und dementsprechend variieren die Chancen auf eine Anfallsfreiheit zwischen 40 und 90." Er sah wie sich auf Janets Gesicht eine leichte Enttäuschung breit machte. „Aber ich habe anfangs gesagt, dass ich in diesem Fall eine gute Chance sehe, dass es mit Medikamenten in den Griff zu bekommen ist. Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Medikamente ansprechen, aber danach kann sie ein ganz normales Leben führen."

„Danke." Janet schloss jetzt ebenfalls kurz die Augen, sah ihn aber nach einiger Zeit wieder an. „Ich muss mich wirklich bedanken. Bis ich mich da eingelesen hätte, wären wohl ein paar Tage vergangen und ich hätte immer noch nicht die Sicherheit, ihr etwas zu raten."

„Keine Ursache. Ich bin froh, wenn ich helfen konnte." Derek lächelte sie jetzt an und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er packte wieder die Bilder mit den anderen Untersuchungsergebnissen in einen Umschlag, den er Janet anschließend überreichte.

„Ich wünschte, dass ich mich revanchieren könnte, aber sollten sie mal meinen Rat brauchen, da haben sie mit ihrer Exfrau ja schon eine gute Ratgeberin zur Hand." Auch sie erhob sich jetzt von dem Stuhl, inzwischen mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, da er sie deutlich beruhigen konnte und sie ihrer Freundin halbwegs gute Nachrichten übermitteln konnte.

„Die ist aber in L.A. und sie sind hier." Derek lächelte sie an und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu. Als er ihr die Hand zum Abschied reichen wollte, stieß er aus Versehen gegen den Umschlag, da Janet sich überraschend zur Seite gedreht hatte. Sie ließ den Umschlag fallen, woraufhin einige der Befunde heraus fielen. „Oh, das tut mir Leid." Er beugte sich sofort herunter und seine Hände trafen auf die von Janet, die ebenfalls die Befunde aufheben wollte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Langsam standen sie wieder auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Derek fand sich wie in einer Trance. Er ließ seinen Blick von ihren Augen langsam zu ihren Lippen herunterwandern. Als er wieder in ihre Augen sah, bemerkte er, dass sie das sie das gleiche getan hatte und sich jetzt mit der Zunge ihre Lippen befeuchtete. Er beugte sich langsam nach vorne und erwartete ihre vollen Lippen auf seinen.

**Wer mit Schuhen, die für einen 100 Meter Sprint gedacht sind, einen 42 km Lauf bestehen will, der braucht 420 Paar Schuhe. Sieht man mal davon ab, dass man keine 420 Paar Schuhe mit sich herum tragen kann, so wiegt es schwerer, dass man sehr oft ins Stocken käme, wenn man 420 Mal die Schuhe wechseln muss. Doch wenn man sich seine gescheiterten Beziehungen ansieht, dann bekommt man schon das Gefühl, dass man ständig gestoppt und sich dann gewundert hat, warum man nicht vorwärts gekommen ist (**_**Lexie versteckt sich hinter der Schwesternstation als sie George den Gang entlang kommen sieht**_**). Aber hat man die passenden Schuhe gefunden, dann merkt man, dass die anderen Schwierigkeiten eines langen Laufs viel besser zu überwinden sind (**_**Alex öffnet Izzie die Haustür und lässt sie vorgehen. Kaum ist sie an ihm vorbei, schnappt er sich sie und trägt sie ins Schlafzimmer**_**). Nur dann wenn man stur ist und sich einredet, dass man auch mit den falschen Schuhen den Lauf beenden kann, dann wird man früher oder später feststellen, dass es eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit werden kann **_**(Derek kommt ins Schlafzimmer und bleibt am Türrahmen stehen. Er murmelt etwas und geht wieder aus dem Haus heraus**_**). Jetzt liegt es an einem selbst, ob man die Schmerzen erträgt und weitermacht oder das Rennen aufgibt.**


	22. Chapter 22

**4.22 – In These Arms**

_In These Arms  
_

_You want commitment  
Take a look into these eyes  
They burn with a fire, just for you now  
Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight_

Baby I want you like the roses  
Want the rain  
You know I need you  
Like a poet needs the pain  
I would give anything  
My blood my love my life  
If you were in these arms tonight

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonights

We stared at the sun  
And we made a promise  
A promise this world would never blind us  
These are my words  
Our words were our songs  
Our songs are our prayers  
These prayers keep me strong  
It's what I believe  
If you were in these arms tonight  
If you were in these arms tonight

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonights

Your clothes are still scatteder  
All over our room  
This old place still smells like  
Your cheap perfume  
Everything here reminds me of you  
And there's nothing that I  
Wouldn't do to be in your arms  
And these were our words  
They keep me strong

I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonights

**Es gibt dieses Sprichwort, dass ein Wasserkessel nicht kochen wird, wenn man ihn beobachtet. Natürlich stimmt es nicht, es sei denn, dass man den Herd nicht angestellt hat. Aber eigentlich soll einem das Sprichwort nur mitteilen, dass wenn man auf etwas wartet, einem die Zeit länger vorkommt bis es schließlich eintrifft. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob es das kochende Wasser ist oder wenn man auf Antworten wartet (**_**Meredith wird durch ein Geräusch wach und findet Dereks Seite des Bettes leer vor**_**). Bevor man sich also verrückt macht, sollte man es gelassen angehen, da sich dann meistens ohnehin alles von alleine fügt (**_**Cristina und Mark kommen zusammen im Krankenhaus an**_**). Denn selbst wenn man noch so sehr plant (**_**Alex sucht in einer Schublade etwas und zieht schließlich ein Maßband hervor**_**), so komm es vor, dass man hinterher trotzdem überrascht wird (**_**Derek sitzt tief in Gedanken versunken in seinem Büro**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Als Izzie am frühen Morgen durch den Alarm ihres Weckers geweckt wurde, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass die Bettseite neben ihr leer war. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Alex vor ihr erwachte, denn normalerweise war er ein Langschläfer und ohne Wecker kaum aus den Federn zu kriegen. Izzie schob die Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie splitterfasernackt war. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie an die vergangene Nacht zurückdachte, wo sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Schnell hob sie das dünne Nachthemd auf, das auf dem Fußboden lag und schlüpfte hinein. Sie ging den Flur entlang und schaute suchend ins Badezimmer. "Alex?" rief sie leise, um Meredith nicht zu wecken. Als sie ihn dort nicht fand, ging sie weiter in die Küche und blieb stirnrunzelnd auf der Türschwelle stehen. Auch hier war er nicht. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, als sie aus seinem ehemaligen Zimmer Geräusche hörte. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. "Hier steckst du also!" sagte sie und sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an.

"Ich dachte, dass wir vor das Fenster vielleicht einen Schreibtisch stellen könnten", sagte er nachdenklich. Er nahm ein Maßband und hielt es zwischen Bett und Fenster. 

"Was machst du da?" fragte Izzie verwirrt, während sie registrierte, dass er nichts weiter trug, als seine Pyjamahose.

Nun schien Alex ihre Anwesenheit erst richtig wahrzunehmen. "Oh ... Hi Iz ... Ich habe ein paar Sachen aufgeschrieben, die wir besorgen müssen", erklärte er dann.

"Was für Sachen?" fragte Izzie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Nun, wenn wir Hannah schon hier aufnehmen, dann sollte sie ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, denkst du nicht?"

Izzie nickte. "Ja, schon ... aber das hat doch noch Zeit. Wir haben den Antrag doch erst kürzlich eingereicht. Wenn alles gut geht, dann können wir sie in einem Monat bei uns aufnehmen." Ein Lächeln erschien plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Du möchtest, dass sie dein altes Zimmer bekommt?"

"Ich dachte, dass das die beste Lösung wäre." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben jetzt dein ehemaliges als Schlafzimmer. Und eigentlich benutze ich dieses hier nicht mehr. Es wäre als schön, wenn Hannah es bekommen könnte."

Izzie ging auf ihn zu und schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen Hals. "Du nimmst deine Vaterpflichten wirklich sehr ernst", sagte sie leise und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Alex schmiegte seine Wange an Izzie's. "Nun, es passiert einem ja auch nicht alle Tage, dass man quasi über Nacht Vater einer 13-jährigen Tochter wird, und das alles ohne vorherige schlaflose Nächte, jahrelanges Windeln wechseln und füttern." Er verdrehte die Augen, um seinen Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Izzie hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. "Und das sagt jemand, der ernsthaft erwägt, die Neonatalmedizin zum Beruf zu machen. Dort wimmelt es nur so vor Babys. Und bisher schien dich das ja auch nicht gestört zu haben."

"Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen muss", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Izzie lachte. "Nun, eine 13-Jährige in der Pubertät kann genauso anstrengend und nervenraubend sein wie ein nicht stubenreines Baby, dass die ganze Nacht schreit."

Alex verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt, bevor ich den Antrag auf Adoption gestellt habe?" Er lachte leise, als er Izzie's empörten Blick sah.

"Ich mache nur Spaß. In Wirklichkeit kann ich es kaum erwarten, mich mit den Sorgen und Nöten einer 13-Jährigen herumzuschlagen", meinte er augenzwinkernd.

Izzie lachte wieder und legte dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne dort weitermachen, wo wir gestern Nacht aufgehört haben", sagte sie mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

"Okay." Alex schlang grinsend einen Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie näher zu sich heran und legte dann die andere Hand um ihren Hinterkopf und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Sich küssend und eng umschlungen, ließen sie sich aufs Bett fallen und begannen dann gegenseitig, sich die spärliche Kleidung auszuziehen.

**  
Im Krankenhaus – Umkleide**

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend betrat Izzie hinter Alex den Umkleideraum und stellte ihre Umhängetasche auf die Bank, bevor sie den Spind öffnete und ihre Krankenhauskleidung herausnahm. Sie erntete einen amüsierten Blick von Cristina.

„Wohl nicht so viel Schlaf die Nacht abbekommen, was?" fragte sie amüsiert grinsend.

„Sie sind noch in den Flitterwochen", warf Meredith zu Izzie's Verteidigung ein. Lass sie in Ruhe, Cris!"

„Ich meinte ja auch nur." Cristina hob wie in Verteidigungshaltung beide Arme nach oben. „Ist noch eine Hochzeitsreise geplant?" erkundigte sie sich neugierig und sah zu Alex hinüber.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er in seinen Kittel schlüpfte. „Nein, vorläufig nicht. Aber aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben." Er sah zu Izzie hinüber, die blass und übernächtigt an ihrem Spind lehnte.

„Du weißt doch, dass Hannah bald zu uns kommt", mischte sich Meredith wieder ein.

„Stimmt!" Cristina fasste sich an den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du das mal erwähnt hattest. Das ist die Kleine, die du damals zur Adoption freigegeben hast, oder?" wandte sie ihre Frage dann an Izzie.

Izzie nickte, während sie sich vom Spind abstieß und ihr Shirt in die Hose stopfte. „Aber noch haben wir nichts von der Adoptionsbehörde gehört." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich hoffe, es geht alles klar."

„Das sind reine Formalitäten", versuchte Meredith sie zu beruhigen. „Wahrscheinlich müssen sie noch alles genauestens prüfen. Ihr wisst ja, wie es auf Behörden so zugeht." Sie rollte die Augen.

„Na ja, wie auch immer." Cristina machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. „Mir tut die Kleine leid. Sie verliert auf tragische Weise ihre Eltern, und dann kommt sie zu Leuten, die praktisch Fremde für sie sind."

Izzie erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung und sah Cristina für einen Moment nur an, bevor sie die Spindtür zuwarf und nach draußen rannte.

Alex bedachte Cristina mit einem bösen Blick. „Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben vorher denken, bevor du dein Maul aufreißt, Yang!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor. Er knallte ebenfalls seinen Spind zu und rannte hinter Izzie her.

Cristina hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Ups", sagte sie. „Da ist wohl jemand etwas empfindlich heute."

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss Alex Recht geben. Das war wirklich nicht besonders taktvoll von dir!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Was habe ich denn Schlimmes gesagt?" Cristina sah Meredith mit einem unverständigen Blick an.

„Izzie ist sowieso schon so nervös wegen Hannah. Und da gießt du auch noch Öl ins Feuer", erwiderte Meredith empört. "'Aber Sensibilität war noch nie deine Stärke", seufzte sie.

„Okay, es tut mir leid", sagte Cristina achselzuckend.

Meredith schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Sag das nicht mir, sag das Izzie."

„Wenn ich sie bei Gelegenheit sehe ..." Cristina zog ihren Kittel über. „Ich muss los. Mark wartet sicher schon auf mich."

Meredith verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. „Vielleicht macht er ja einen besseren Menschen aus dir."

Cristina hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Einen besseren Menschen? Wie meinst du das?"

Meredith warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Na, denk mal darüber nach." Sie wandte sich zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns dann später in der Cafeteria." Sie verließ den Umkleideraum und ließ eine verwirrte Cristina zurück.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina stand an der Schwesternstation und betrachtete sich aus sicherem Abstand Meredith. Grinsend verfolgte sie wie diese sich versuchte unauffällig hinter einem Wasserspender zu verstecken, dabei aber kläglich scheiterte, nachdem eine der Schwestern ohne zur Seite zu blicken, den Wasserspender betätigte und bei diesem Prozess Meredith nass spritzte. Nur mühsam konnte sich Cristina das Lachen verkneifen. Neben ihr stand inzwischen Mark, der die ganze Szene eher skeptisch betrachtete, aber auch nicht wusste, was Meredith überhaupt bezwecken wollte. Neugierig stupste er Cristina an.

„Was soll das?" Fragte Mark und deutete dabei auf Meredith, die jetzt hinter einem Pfleger her ging, der sich verwundert umsah, aber von Meredith weiter nach vorne gedrängt wurde.

„Sch…" Cristina winkte mit der Hand ab. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd verfolgte auch Mark wieder das Geschehen und musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen, als Meredith in eine Herrentoilette abgetaucht war und mit hochrotem Kopf wieder auf den Gang zurückkam. „Jetzt hat sie ihn verpasst." Cristina schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Wen hat sie verpasst?" Mark lehnte sich jetzt gegen den Tresen und sah zu Cristina hinüber, die noch immer auf Meredith fixiert war.

„Derek. Sie verfolgt ihn schon den ganzen Morgen, da sie ihn endlich einmal allein sprechen will." Sie seufzte laut auf, als Meredith um die Ecke verschwand. „Wenn wir schon vom Teufel sprechen. Was ist denn mit deiner Plaudertasche genannt Derek überhaupt los? Zuerst ist er überkommunikativ, jetzt schafft er es sich eine Woche davor zu drücken."

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Er kratze sich am Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann schüttelte er hilflos den Kopf. „Mir ist er auch immer aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Vor einer Woche zerrt er dich aus mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und dann bekommt er keinen Ton mehr raus?" Cristina hob ungläubig den Kopf. „Was hast du gemacht? Sein Ego minimiert, indem du mehr Fische gefangen hast?"

„Wir haben gar keine Fische gefangen." Da er Cristinas amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, rollte er mit den Augen. „Es ging ja auch nicht darum, sondern mehr ums Reden."

„Dann angel ihn dir wieder und bring ihn zum Reden. Denn das was er gerade abzieht, hilft seiner Beziehung nicht weiter." Sie sah Mark eindringlich an, doch dieser hatte sich abgewandt und atmete tief durch. Erst als Cristina ihn etwas unsanft gegen die Schulter boxte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Was soll ich denn machen, wenn er nicht reden will? Ihn Fesseln oder auspeitschen?"

„Wenn er auf so etwas steht, dann meinetwegen. Hauptsache er redet." Sie seufzte laut auf. „Warum ihr Männer immer solche Probleme damit habt." Frustriert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das sagt ja die richtige." Da sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, sah er verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich befinde mich einfach nur in der Schweiz. Also auf neutralem Boden. Die beiden sollen das unter sich ausmachen."

„Schweiz?" Cristina hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Wegen der Berge. Ein sehr schönes Land." Er grinste sie jetzt verschmitzt an. „Ich stehe auf alle Arten von Berge." Dabei ließ er seinen Blick an ihr herunter gleiten.

„Wirklich? Wenn dein Angelfreund wieder was angestellt hat, dann könnt ihr ja die Schweizer Seen benutzen, wenn ihr das nächste Mal Reden wollt." Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle rum und ging den Gang hinunter, den auch Meredith Minuten zuvor benutzt hatte. Mark seufzte laut auf und fing an zu überlegen, wo er die Handschellen hingemacht hatte und was er als Peitsche benutzen könnte, damit Derek endlich den Mund aufmacht.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith hatte es satt. Schon seit einer Woche schien Derek ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung warum, denn er erstickte jegliche Versuche von ihr im Keim. Kaum hatte sie das Thema angesprochen, kam er mit einem wichtigen Fall, dem Einkauf oder Müdigkeit. Bislang hatte sie immer nur zu Hause probiert, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, doch da er ihr da stets ausweichen konnte, war sie jetzt zu einer anderen Taktik übergegangen. Den Aufzügen im Krankenhaus. Zwar hatte sie an den letzten beiden Tagen nie Glück gehabt, da Derek entweder die Aufzüge mied oder sie ihn nie allein vorfand. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben und hatte sich jetzt eine andere Strategie überlegt. Sie verfolgte ihn durch das Krankenhaus und sollte sie sehen, dass er alleine in einen Aufzug stieg, dann wollte sie hinterher. Einzig die Patientenversorgung hinderte sie an ihrem raffinierten Plan, auch wenn Cristina am Morgen in der Umkleide die Augen verdreht hatte. Schon allein deswegen wollte sie erfolgreich sein. Sie war ihm jetzt in ihrer Pause wieder einmal auf den Fersen und sie ahnte, dass sie dieses Mal Glück haben könnte. Er steuerte auf einen Aufzug zu. Sie schlich hinter ihm her und als sie sah, dass der Aufzug leer war, stürmte sie darauf zu. Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, schlüpfte sie noch hinein. Derek sah sie erschrocken an. Aber das kümmerte sie herzlich wenig. Kaum hatte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung gesetzt, zog sie den Nothalteknopf und stellte sich anschließend vor die Schalttafel.

„Hab ich dich." Sie atmete von ihrem kleinen Sprint noch etwas schwerer, sah ihn aber mit wachen Augen an. Derek schien sich noch immer nicht von dem Schock erholt zu haben, da er ihr entsetzt gegenüberstand.

„Was sollte das denn?" Fragte er schließlich.

„Ich befolge nur den Rat von jemand und benutze den Aufzug." Sie grinste ihn breit an, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. „Derek, was ist mit dir los?" Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange Zeit hatte, bis der Alarm losging und kam deswegen lieber gleich zum Punkt.

„Nichts. Was soll mit mir los sein. Ich habe viel zu tun." Er sah betreten zu Boden.

„An deinen freien Tagen." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Sag es doch einfach, was dich bedrückt. Egal was es ist. Denn so wie es derzeit zwischen uns läuft.." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, da sie tief durchatmen musste. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir entgleitest. Also sag mir bitte was mit dir los ist." Sie sah ihn flehendlich an.

Derek sah endlich zu ihr auf und sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er in ihre Augen blickte. „Ich kann nicht, Mer." Er schluckte hart, seine Augen voller Trauer und Wut über sich selbst.

„Derek, du machst mir Angst." Ihre Stimme brach und sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. „Bitte." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, dann wird sich alles verändern." Sein Blick ging wieder zu Boden.

„Es hat sich schon geändert." Sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, während die Angst in ihr größer wurde, dass es doch etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, worüber sie letzte Woche mit Cristina gesprochen hatte. Tief Luft holend ging sie einen Schritt auf Derek zu, da sie ihm in die Augen sehen wollte. „Ich habe einen Verdacht, dass es was mit Dr. Evans zu tun hat."

Dereks Kopf schnellte nach oben. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich blankes Entsetzen ab. „Was?" Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Meredith es wusste.

„Es ist also wahr?" Meredith stieß ihn hart gegen die Brust, so dass er gegen die hintere Wand des Aufzugs stolperte. „Und ich Idiot habe dich verteidigt. Wie lange geht es denn schon?"

„Nein, Meredith." Derek hatte sich mehr oder weniger wieder aufgesammelt, als er erkannte, dass sie etwas völlig falsches vermutete. „Ich habe keine Affäre mit ihr."

„Verkauf mich jetzt bitte nicht für dumm." Ihr liefen wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter, dieses Mal eine Kombination aus Wut und Trauer. „Wie konntest du nur? Ich habe dir vertraut."

„Meredith, warte." Er wollte sie an der Schulter packen, doch sie schlug seine Hände weg. „Du verstehst da was falsch. Bitte lass es mich erklären."

„Was gibt es da zu erklären?" Sie wurde immer lauter, weswegen Derek sich sicher war, dass man sie auch draußen hören konnte. „Du hast es mit ihr in deinem Büro getrieben, während ich auf dich zu Hause gewartet habe. Ende der Erklärung."

„Ich hätte sie fast geküsst." Derek hatte es aufgegeben, zu ihr vorzudringen, denn seine Unterarme schmerzten bereits von ihren Schlägen. Stattdessen sah er sie eindringlich an.

Meredith stoppte auf ihn einzuschlagen. „Was hast du?"

„Ich habe keine Affäre mit ihr, aber ich hätte sie fast geküsst." Wiederholte Derek noch einmal, erleichtert darüber, dass er Meredith beruhigen konnte. „Und es tut mir deswegen leid." Fügte er hinzu.

„Verstehe." Antwortete Meredith ruhig, auch wenn ihre Atmung noch immer erhöht war und sie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen spürte. Sie wollte ansetzen, etwas zu sagen als der Alarm losging. Nachdem sie den Knopf wieder gedrückt hatte, setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung. Sie sah zu Derek hinüber, der auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten schien. Wieder setzte sie an etwas zu sagen. Doch der Aufzug kam zum Stehen und hinter ihr öffnete sich die Tür. Sie ging langsam rückwärts hinaus. Da Derek ihr folgte hob sie ihre Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Tut mir Leid, Derek. Ich muss das erst verarbeiten."

„Meredith, lass uns bitte reden." Flehte er sie an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hattest eine Woche Zeit. Gib mir wenigstens ein paar Stunden oder Tage oder was auch immer." Sie sah ihn traurig an, doch in diesem Moment schloss sich auch schon die Tür und trennte sie.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Alex fand Izzie, wie erwartet, in einem der Wäscheräume. Sie saß auf dem Boden, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine verschränkt und starrte ins Leere.

„Hey!" Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Du kennst Yang's spitze Zunge", sagte er ruhig. „Sie meint es nicht so."

Izzie hob den Kopf, und Alex sah, dass ihre Augen feucht schimmerten.

„Iz ..." Er hob ihr Kinn und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte er danach besorgt.

Izzie atmete tief aus. „Was weiß ich denn schon darüber, was es heißt, eine Mutter zu sein", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. „Cristina hat Recht. Wir sind Fremde für Hannah. Sie verlässt ihre Großeltern, die sie 13 Jahre gekannt und geliebt hat, den Ort, der mehrere Jahre ihr Zuhause war, ihre Freunde in der Schule ..." Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. „Es muss der Horror sein, was sie gerade durchmacht", schluchzte sie. „Und wir füllen einfach ein Formular aus und denken, dass es damit getan ist."

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Und das weißt du auch. Natürlich wird es nicht einfach werden. Aber darauf sind wir vorbereitet."

„Sind wir das?" Izzie hob den Kopf und sah ihn unter Tränen an. 

„Ja, das sind wir", sagte Alex entschlossen. „Und wir sind nicht alleine. Alle stehen hinter uns."

Izzie kuschelte sich enger an ihn und verschränkte ihre Hand in seiner. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"

Er nickte nur und wischte ihr dann vorsichtig mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte und sie zärtlich küsste.

"Wir sollten vielleicht wieder zurück gehen", sagte Izzie nach einer Weile träge, während sie an seiner Brust gelehnt saß.

Er lachte leise. „Schade, dass ich gerade nicht das Badetuch zur Hand habe. Sonst könnte ich es an die Tür heften und wir hätten dann noch ein paar Stunden länger Ruhe."

Izzie knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Wir sind hier zum Arbeiten und nicht zu unserem Vergnügen", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wobei man das eine mit dem anderen perfekt kombinieren kann." Er legte seine Arme um sie und ließ seine Lippen wieder über ihren Mund gleiten.

Izzie zeigte nur einen kurzen Moment Gegenabwehr, bevor sie den Kuss vertiefte und ihre Hände unter sein OP Shirt wandern ließ. Beide fuhren erschrocken auseinander, als ihre Pieper gleichzeitig ertönten.

„Mist, ein Notfall!" Alex schob sein Shirt wieder nach unten und half Izzie beim aufzustehen. „Wir holen das nach, okay?"

Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern."

Er lachte leise und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. „Lassen wir Dr. Bailey nicht warten." 

Händchenhaltend verließen sie den Wäscheraum.

**Im Krankenhaus – Umkleide**

Schon seit einigen Minuten stand Meredith regungslos vor ihrem offenen Schrank. Noch immer ging ihr das Gespräch mit Derek durch den Kopf. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Einerseits war nichts passiert. Oder besser gesagt, es war fast nichts passiert. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass etwas hätte passieren könnte, gab ihr zu denken. Sie kramte in ihren Erinnerungen, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte. Oder was sie ihm gesagt hatte, weswegen er so merkwürdig reagierte. Seufzend fing sie an, sich umzuziehen. Zwar würde das bedeuten, dass sie schon bald nach Hause müsste. Doch sie wusste ohnehin, dass sie ihm irgendwann wieder begegnen würde. Vielleicht würde sie dann die Antwort darauf bekommen, was sie falsch gemacht hat. Sie hörte, wie die Tür zur Umkleidekabine geöffnet wurde und hoffte, dass es keiner ihrer Freunde war, die sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln würden.

Lexie betrat den Umkleideraum und ging zu ihrem Spind hinüber. „Hey Meredith!" begrüßte sie ihre Halbschwester freundlich. „Wie geht's?"

Jetzt wusste Meredith es. Heute war ihr Glückstag. Alles was noch fehlte war, dass Janet Evans ihre Hände wieder überall auf Dereks Körper verteilte und sie es mit ansehen durfte. Seufzend sah sie zu Lexie hinüber. „Hey. Blendend." Halbherzig lächelte sie ihr zu, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrem Schrank drehte und anfing die Sachen in ihm zu verstauen, die sie für den nächsten Tag wieder brauchen würde.

Lexie sah Meredith mit einem skeptischen Blick an. „Okay." Sie nickte. „Wenn es dir blendend geht, dann geht es mir auch blendend." Sie seufzte tief. „Liegt das eigentlich in den Genen, dass wir uns immer selbst belügen?"

Meredith zuckte kurz zusammen als sie Lexies Stimme wieder hörte, da sie gehofft hatte, sie würde den Hinweis bekommen, dass sie nicht in Redelaune war. „Ich denke, dass es das Krankenhaus ist. Hier tendiert man dazu, zu lügen. In allen Bereichen." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, da sie nicht noch mehr preisgeben wollte. „Aber mal abgesehen davon, hab ich eine blendende Laune. Ich bin blendend glücklich." Wieder versuchte sie ihre Schwester anzulächeln, aber als sie merkte, dass sie lediglich Grimassen schnitt, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht wieder im Schrank.

„Blendend glücklich?" Lexie runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber danach siehst du nicht aus." Sie zog sich ihren Kittel aus, stopfte ihn in den Spind und schloss die Tür gleich wieder. „Ich brauche einen Rat!" stieß sie dann hervor und sah zu Meredith hinüber. „Du bist beziehungserfahren. Ich dagegen ..." Sie rollte mit den Augen und ließ den Rest des Satzes offen.

„Du dagegen bist besser dran, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst." Meredith fluchte leise über sich, da sie fürchtete, dass Lexie anfangen würde noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Zähneknirschend sah sie zu Lexie hinüber. „Erstens bin ich blendend… was auch immer und zweitens bin ich was Beziehungen angeht ein schlechter Ratgeber, da ich selber noch viel zu lernen habe." Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihrem Mund zu verbieten, sich einfach so unkontrolliert zu öffnen. „Aber vielleicht hab ich das doch schon mal mitgemacht, was gerade in dir vorgeht."

„Okay." Lexie holte tief Luft, bevor sie anfing. „Ich liebe einen Mann, der mich jedoch nicht liebt, weil er immer noch seine Ex liebt", ratterte sie dann herunter. Sie lächelte Meredith gequält zu. „Klingt kompliziert, oder?"

Meredith sah sie ungläubig an. Musste sie jetzt auch noch das anbringen, was sie monatelang mit Derek mitgemacht hat, der jetzt beschlossen hatte fast eine Frau zu küssen, die den gleichen Beruf ausübte wie die Frau, weswegen sie diese Monate überhaupt durchgemacht hatte. Sie seufzte hörbar aus. „Nein, das ist nicht kompliziert. Streich das Ex vor der Frau, tausche deinen Namen gegen meinen aus und schon haben wir die besten Monate meines Lebens." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihren Schrank und sah auf den Boden. „Sofern man gerne dunkel und verdreht ist." 

Lexie sah Meredith erschrocken an. "Du hattest mal was mit George?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die Präsidentin der Menschen mit verkorkstem Leben bin?" Meredith grinste ihre Schwester schief an, doch ihre Mundwinkel folgten schnell der Schwerkraft. „Auch… einmal und es war ein Desaster, was nur deswegen zustande kam, weil mein damaliger Ex…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, da es ihr in den Kopf schoss, dass er es bald schon wieder sein könnte. Tief durchatmend sammelte sie sich wieder. „Das mit George war bevor er Callie kannte und es war ein Fehler."

"Oh ..." war alles, was Lexie hervorbrachte. Sie dachte an den Kuss im Hotelzimmer. "Darf ich deinen Fehler aufgreifen?" Sie seufzte tief. "Ich habe mich wirklich dagegen gewehrt. Das kannst du mir glauben", beteuerte sie. "Aber es ist etwas passiert, dass ich einfach nicht vergessen kann."

„Es kommt immer mal wieder vor, dass wir etwas machen, was wir hinterher bereuen." Meredith stöhnte leise auf, da sie jetzt auch noch Dereks Fast-Kuss verteidigte. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde war sie sich sicher, dass Ashton Kutcher gleich lachend hervor gesprungen kam, weil er sie hereingelegt hatte. Sie sah zu Lexie hinüber. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm war und du es wieder gerade biegen kannst."

Lexie zog irritiert die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Meredith ihr überhaupt nicht richtig zuhörte. Ein kleiner Test, ob ihr Gefühl vielleicht doch trog, konnte da Abhilfe schaffen. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ich bin schwanger!" stieß sie dann hervor. Abwartend beobachtete sie Merediths Reaktion.

„Ich sagte ja, dass es nur was kleines ist. Eine unbedeutende Sache, über die es sich kaum lohnt einen größeren Wirbel zu machen." Meredith seufzte leise. Als sie in Lexie's Gesicht sah, räusperte sie sich und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch es blieb bei dem Versuch.

Lexie fiel die Kinnlade herunter, während sie ihre Halbschwester mit einem fassungslosen Blick ansah. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Meredith war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Lexie beschloss, der Sache ein Ende zu machen. "Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. "Einen schönen Abend noch, Meredith." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verließ kopfschüttelnd die Umkleidekabine. 

Meredith sah ihr erstaunt hinterher. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen den Schrank und glitt langsam hinunter auf den Boden. Heute war einfach ihr Glückstag. Nur war sie sich sicher, dass sich blendend glücklich anders anfühlen sollte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark ging etwas traurig zu Samanthas Zimmer. In der Hand hielt er einen Umschlag, in dem sich die nötigen Rezepte für seine kleine Patientin befanden. Als er vor der Tür stand, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und setzte ein geradezu preisverdächtiges Lächeln auf. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, blickte Samantha zu ihm auf. Sie saß angezogen auf der Bettkante. Ihr Teddybär hatte es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem gemacht und sie hatte ihre kleinen Arme fest um das zottelige Fell geschlungen. Neben ihr lag ein kleiner Koffer. Mark ging vollends in das Zimmer und wurde dann von Mrs. Parker begrüßt, die ihm freudig die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Mrs. Parker, wie geht es ihnen?" Mark schüttelte ihre gesunde Hand und hielt ihr dann den Umschlag entgegen, den sie auch gleich an sich nahm. „Die nötigen Rezepte für Samantha." Klärte er sie auf, woraufhin sie dankend nickte.

„Meinem Arm geht es schon besser. Danke, Dr. Sloan. Aber das ist alles eh unwichtig, da wir uns einfach nur freuen, sie wieder nach Hause nehmen zu können." Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Samantha, die inzwischen ihr Kinn auf den Kopf des Bären gelegt hatte.

„Kann ich verstehen, dass sie den kleinen Krümel wieder bei sich haben wollen." Er lächelte sie höflich an, auch wenn er sich nur ungern von Samantha trennte. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, ihm die ungeheure Komplexität im Barbie Universum beizubringen und er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Ken vollkommen überbewertet war.

„Wie lange glauben sie, dass die weitere Behandlung dauern wird?" Mrs. Parker sah von Samantha auf Mark, der leise seufzte.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, weil viele Faktoren mitspielen. Derzeit macht sie sehr gute Fortschritte. Die Wundränder sehen gut aus. Aber es wird noch ein langer Weg werden fürchte ich." Mark wandte seinen Blick wieder von Mrs. Parker ab und sah zu Samantha hinüber, die ihren Bären noch immer eng umschlingen hielt.

„Sie fürchtet, dass niemand den Verband so gut machen kann wie sie." Sie lächelte etwas und deutete dann auf den Bären. Jetzt musste auch Mark schmunzeln und setzte sich dann neben Samantha auf das Bett.

„Wenn ihr wegen dem Verbandwechsel kommt, dann lasst mich einfach anfunken und ich übernehme dann die überaus komplizierte Prozedur." Er griff nach dem Bären, den Samantha ihm auch sofort überließ. „Es sei denn, dass du die anderen Ärzte auch so gut anleiten kannst wie Dr. Yang."

Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Die machen das bestimmt alle falsch und dann heilen seine Beine nicht richtig." Sie sah traurig zu Mark hoch. „Aber dann könnte ich öfter kommen."

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht." Jetzt schüttelte Mark den Kopf und übergab Samantha den Bären wieder. „Denn wenn er sich nicht an alles hält, dann bleiben nur Narben zurück und ich kann ihm dann auch nicht mehr helfen. Deswegen musst du immer ein Vorbild für ihn sein und deine Kompressionsstrumpfhose tragen."

Samantha nickte ihm zu und drückte den Bären wieder fest an sich. „Das mache ich. Sonst denkt er noch, dass es einfach so heilt."

„Stimmt." Die beiden saßen kurz still nebeneinander, dann holte Mark tief Luft. „Damit er die Angst vor der schwierigen Prozedur verliert, können wir ihm ja vorher immer zeigen, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm ist." Er sah zu ihr herunter.

„Er ist ein richtiger Angstbär." Kicherte Samantha und strahlte dabei Mark mit leuchtenden Augen an. 

„Gut, dann kann ich euch beide ja mit ruhigem Gewissen entlassen." Sanft strich er zunächst Samantha über ihre Haare, dann auch dem Bären, weswegen Samantha noch breiter grinste. Mark ging noch einmal zu Mrs. Parker, um ihr die Hand zu reichen. Mit einem letzten zwinkern in Richtung Samantha verließ er ihr Zimmer. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, doch sein Pager riss ihn schnell in die Realität wieder zurück und er eilte in die Notaufnahme, wo der nächste Patient seine Hilfe brauchte.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek saß auf Merediths Seite des Bettes. Die Ellbogen auf seine Knie gestützt, hatte er das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Es war inzwischen dunkel im Zimmer und er war sich sicher, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, da er auf Meredith warten würde, weil er mit ihr reden wollte. Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht vorgezogen hatte, bei Cristina zu schlafen. Da sie seine Anrufe nicht beantwortete und er es gar nicht erst bei Cristina versuchen wollte, wusste er nicht, wo sie sich befand. Notfalls würde er das machen, was Meredith heute getan hatte und den Aufzug benutzen. Bevor er weitere Pläne für den nächsten Tag schmieden konnte, wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet und das Licht eingeschaltet. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er vom Bett auf. Wegen dem hellen Licht geblendet, blinzelte er etwas, aber er hatte schnell Meredith ausgemacht, die seufzend die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ohne ihn zu begrüßen kam sie auf ihn zu. In Dereks Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß und er wartete auf das, was Meredith ihm zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und setzte sich wortlos auf das Bett. Derek hatte sich endlich an das helle Licht gewöhnt und sah zu Meredith hinunter.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Derek?" Noch immer mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, durchbrach ihre fragile Stimme die Stille im Zimmer. 

Derek blinzelte eine Träne weg, dann kniete er sich vor sie hin. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und küsste sanft ihre Handinnenfläche. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Sie hob ihren Kopf, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte. „Ich muss etwas falsch gemacht haben. Immerhin bin ich neu in dieser Beziehungssache und da macht man Fehler. Also sag es mir einfach." Da sie spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle wieder zuzog, schluckte sie erneut, um den sich formenden Kloß zu beseitigen. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend nachgedacht, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, also sag es mir bitte."

Derek schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und drückte ihre Hände leicht. „Meredith, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich…" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich war es, der den Fehler gemacht hat. Du warst einfach nur wundervoll, was meine Schuldgefühle nur verstärkt hat." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Dann hast du doch einen Fehler gemacht. Du warst zu wundervoll." Jetzt musste auch Meredith kurz lächeln, doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell war es wieder verschwunden. 

„Warum Derek?" Sie sah ihn schon fast Hilfe suchend an.

Derek atmete tief durch, da er im Grunde keine vernünftige Antwort darauf hatte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, wie er es ihr etwas erklären konnte, was er selber kaum verstand. Schließlich sah er ihr in die Augen. „Im Grunde weiß ich es selbst nicht so genau. Nach der Hochzeit überkam mich dieses Gefühl, dass wir das vielleicht nie haben werden, weil uns immer etwas dazwischen kommt." Er streichelte sanft über ihren Handrücken. Sein Blick ging kurz ins Leere, erst als er spürte, dass sie auf seine Hände einen leichten Druck ausübte, sah er wieder hoch zu ihr. „Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass wieder etwas passiert, was uns trennt. Nicht, dass ich das wollte. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass es passieren würde."

„Und deswegen dieser Fastkuss mit dieser Evans?" Meredith sah traurig zu Boden. „Ich verstehe schon. Immerhin ist sie.."

„Gar nichts." Unterbrach Derek und hob mit seinem Zeigefinger Merediths Kinn an. „Sie ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu dir. Das war es was mich am meisten erschreckt hat. Obwohl mich rein gar nichts an ihr interessiert, hätte ich sie trotzdem fast geküsst."   
„Dann versprich mir einfach, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt." Sie beobachtete wie er den Blick senkte und seufzte hörbar auf. „Das wäre jetzt der Moment, an dem du ohne zu zögern ja sagen solltest."

Derek sah wieder zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es einmal passiert ist, dann kann es wieder passieren und ich will dich nicht anlügen. So sehr ich auch ja sagen würde.." Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist die ehrlichste Antwort darauf, dass ich gar nichts versprechen kann."

„Wie geht es weiter mit uns?" In ihren Augen hatten sich wieder Tränen gebildet.

„Die Frage ist, ob du mir noch vertrauen kannst." Da jetzt Meredith zögerte, bildete sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, was auch auf sie überschwappte.

„Das wäre wohl der Moment gewesen, an dem ich nicht zögern sollte." Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie in sein besorgtes Gesicht. „Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen. Ich könnte es auch gar nicht. Schon eine Sekunde später würde ich dich vermissen." Eine Träne rollte ihr die Wange herunter und tropfte auf die Bettdecke. „Und ich weiß das so genau, weil ich dich in der letzten Woche permanent vermisst habe."

In Dereks Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß und er musste hart schlucken, um ihr überhaupt etwas verständliches antworten zu können." Es tut mir so Leid, Meredith."

„Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du mich nicht wieder so alleine lässt." Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen die Wange hinunter, obwohl sie sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln durchringen konnte. Derek nickte ihr zu und vergrub dann seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Sanft strich sie ihm über den Kopf, während sich ihr Herz langsam entkrampfte und sie wieder befreit durchatmen konnte. Sie verharrten eine Weile in dieser Position bevor Derek sich wieder aufrichtete und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Bei dir werde ich keinen Rückzieher machen." Sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln. Bevor Meredith fragen konnte was er meinte, hatte er sich zu ihr gebeugt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Jetzt musste auch Meredith Lächeln und vertiefte den Kuss. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten, ließ sie sich von ihm auf das Bett drücken und sie wurde schnell daran erinnert, was sie in der letzten Woche so schmerzhaft vermisst hat.

**Geduld zu haben wird zu den positiven Eigenschaften bei einem Menschen gezählt. Auch wenn man es schon mal als Gleichgültigkeit ausgelegt werden kann. Denn wenn man zu lange mit seiner Antwort wartet, dann kann das durchaus auch falsch ausgelegt werden (**_**Lexie und George treffen sich in der Lobby des Krankenhauses. George sieht sie an, geht dann aber kommentarlos weiter**_**). Denn nicht immer besteht zwischen zwei Menschen ein blindes Verständnis (**_**Alex und Izzie bauen lachend in Hannahs neuem Zimmer einen Schreibtisch auf), **_**weswegen es wichtig ist, sich so deutlich wie möglich auszudrücken. Nur dann warten wir geduldig auf den kochenden Wassertopf, denn am Ende wissen wir, dass er jedes Mal zu kochen beginnt (**_**Meredith wird wach und sieht zur Seite. Lächeln legt sie einen Arm um Derek, der sie sanft auf den Kopf küsst**_


	23. Chapter 23

**4.23 – Coming Home**

_Coming Home_

It's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful morning   
I'm coming home  
It's a beautiful day  
Memories are calling  
I'm coming home

After the fall  
There comes a time to rest your senses  
And after all  
I decided that I won't be on my own  
So I'm driving  
And the streets  
Are as white as they can be  
There's a light in everything I see   
I'm coming home

REFRAIN  
It's a beautiful day   
It's a beautiful morning  
I'm coming home  
It's a beautiful day  
Memories are calling  
I'm coming home

I walk along  
And the perfect smell seems so familiar  
Like I never been gone  
And I feel the warm embrace of everyone  
I was missing  
Now I'm here  
And I'm listening to the voice  
That is leading me the last steps down the road  
I'm coming home 

REFRAIN  
It's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful morning  
I'm coming home  
It's a beautiful day  
Memories are calling  
I'm coming home

It's a beautiful day   
It´s a day to remember  
I'm coming home  
It's a beautiful day  
and I finally end up  
I'm coming home 

REFRAIN (2x)  
It's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful morning  
I'm coming home  
It's a beautiful day   
Memories are calling  
I'm coming home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home 

**Schaut man in einem Wörterbuch unter dem Begriff „Zuhause" nach, dann erhält man zuerst einmal die verschiedenen Synonyme dafür. Unter anderem Daheim, Wohnung, Domizil oder auch Wohnsitz. In der Liste findet man auch Unterschlupf oder Zuflucht. Was komisch ist, denn gerade wenn man zuhause Probleme hat, dann kann man dort keine Zuflucht finden (**_**Callie kommt seufzend aus dem Aufzug. Sie sieht wie George angehetzt das Krankenhaus erreicht**_**). Doch auch, wenn wir in den eigenen vier Wänden mit Widrigkeiten zu kämpfen haben, so sind diese oft noch erträglicher als diejenigen, die wir an anderer Stelle erfahren (**_**Meredith trottet Dr. Evans hinterher. Derek beobachtet es und wirft ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu**_**), da wir die Menschen außerhalb des Zuhauses nicht aussuchen können. Anders sieht es da in unserer Wohnstätte aus, wo wir immer noch die Wahl haben, mit wem wir zusammen leben wollen (**_**Alex und Izzie sitzen im Auto und sehen sich tief in die Augen**_**).**

**Merediths Haus **

Alex öffnete die Tür und ließ Izzie und Hannah den Vortritt, bevor er hinter den beiden mit zwei großen Koffern das Haus betrat, in denen sich Hannah's Habseligkeiten befanden, die sich in 13 Jahren ihres Lebens angesammelt hatten. Nicht viel, aber doch wertvoll als Erinnerung an eine Zeit, die nun unwiderruflich zu Ende ging.

Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem sie beide den Antrag auf Adoption bei der Behörde gestellt hatten. Und gestern hatten sie endlich die offiziellen Papiere ausgehändigt bekommen, die aus Hannah Klein, Hannah Karev machten. Notariell beurkundet. Hannah war nun juristisch gesehen Alex' Tochter. Der Abschied von ihren Großeltern war ihr genauso schwer gefallen, wie auch der Abschied von ihren Eltern am Grab einige Wochen zuvor. Izzie hatte den alten Leuten versprochen, dass sie Hannah sooft sie wollten, besuchen durften. Sie und Alex wollten, dass ihre Großeltern weiterhin ein Teil von Hannah's Leben bleiben sollten.

„Okay, das ist also von nun an dein neues Zuhause", sagte Izzie und lächelte ihre Tochter an. 

Hannah schaute sich um. Das Haus war riesig im Vergleich zu dem, das ihre Großeltern bewohnten. Bewundernd ließ sie ihren Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen. „Habe ich auch einen eigenen Fernseher?" fragte sie ihre neuen Eltern, nachdem sie den großen Farbfernseher in der Ecke des Zimmers entdeckt hatte. 

Alex und Izzie tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Ihnen war nicht bewusst gewesen, was 13-jährige Teenager für Ansprüche hatten. Als nächstes würde sie vielleicht nach einem eigenen Computer fragen. „Nein", fand Alex als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Aber wenn du einen haben möchtest, dann können wir das sicher organisieren." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Cool!" Hannah wies die Treppe hinauf. „Ist dort oben mein Zimmer?"

Izzie nickte. „Oben sind die Schlafzimmer und zwei Bäder", erklärte sie.

„Zwei Bäder?" wunderte sich Hannah.

„Wir wohnen dann hier zu fünft", übernahm Alex wieder die Wortführung. „Du wirst Meredith Grey und ihren Lebensgefährten später noch kennen lernen. Ihr gehört das Haus."

„Sie sind auch beide Ärzte, oder?" Hannah sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer sie ist. Sie war damals kurz im Krankenzimmer und hat mir eine neue Infusionsflasche eingehängt." Sie rollte mit den Augen und strich über ihren Kopf, der mit einem Kopftuch bedeckt war." Diese blöde Chemo hat meine ganzen Haare wieder ausfallen lassen!" schimpfte sie. „Wieso kann man nicht mal was anderes erfinden? Man kann auch Organe tauschen, dann kann man ja vielleicht auch mal etwas erfinden, was nicht müde macht und die Haare ausfallen lässt!"

Izzie sah sie betroffen an. Abgesehen von ihrer Krankheit, wirkte und benahm sich Hannah, wie jedes normale Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Manchmal vergaß man einfach, dass sie so schwer krank gewesen war. Auch hier würde man die Behandlung und die Chemotherapie weiterführen müssen. Hannah war noch nicht über den Berg. Und es würde Monate dauern, bis ihre Haare wieder wachsen würden.

„Wir finden eine Lösung für dieses Problem, okay? Ich verspreche es." Alex legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann komm jetzt mit. Wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben und öffneten den Raum zu Alex' ehemaligem Zimmer. 

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Izzie und schob Hannah in den Raum hinein.

Hannah hatte mit einem Mal Tränen in den Augen, während sie jedes Detail des Raumes in sich aufnahm: Das Himmelbett mit dem pinkfarbenen Überwurf, die farblich dazupassenden Vorhänge vor dem Fenster, der Kleiderschrank und die Kommode, der Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und ein weicher flauschiger Teppich auf dem Fußboden. „Das ist alles meins?" fragte sie mit ungläubigem Erstaunen.

Izzie nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das haben wir alles für dich ausgesucht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir? Wir wussten nicht so genau, was du magst, aber ich habe mich daran erinnert, was ich in deinem Alter gerne mochte, und das ..." Sie wies zum Himmelbett hinüber", ... stand ganz oben auf meiner Liste."

Hannah's Unterlippe begann zu zittern, und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, flossen auch schon die Tränen. „Danke!" schluchzte sie. „Ihr seid so lieb!" 

Izzie hatte sich die ganze Zeit zusammengerissen, doch auch bei ihr löste sich nun die Anspannung der letzten Tage in einem Tränenmeer. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Hannah zu und schloss sie in ihre Arme.

Alex stand ein wenig abseits und betrachtete die beiden mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. Er hatte befürchtet, dass der Anfang für beide nicht so einfach werden würde. Doch Blut war immer noch dicker als Wasser. Und so hatten sich Mutter und Tochter auf ganz natürliche Weise angenähert.

Er räusperte sich hörbar. „Ich dachte, dass wir uns nach dem langen Flug vielleicht erst einmal etwas zu essen machen", schlug er vor.

Izzie ließ Hannah los und lächelte verlegen. „Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Magst du Nudeln mit Hackfleischsoße?"

Ein Strahlen ging über Hannah's Gesicht und sie nickte heftig. „Mein absolutes Leibgericht!"

„Dachte ich mir doch." Izzie lachte. 

"Darf ich helfen?" Hannah sah Izzie mit erwartungsvollem Leuchten in den Augen an.

"Natürlich."

„Und wenn wir fertig sind mit Essen, kannst du deine Sachen in die Schränke einräumen", warf Alex ein.

„Na, dann kommt mal mit!" Izzie legte einen Arm um Hannah, griff nach Alex' Hand, und gemeinsam ging sie hinüber in die Küche.

**Im Krankenhaus – Waschraum**

Meredith stand am Waschbecken und wusch sich die Seife von ihren Händen. Da Alex zusammen mit Izzie Hannah abholen war, musste sie für ihn in der Neonatalchirurgie aushelfen. Natürlich war es Dr. Evans persönlich, die sie angefragt hatte. Zwar hätte Meredith ihr am liebsten die Meinung gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass sie den Vorfall oder Fast-Vorfall einfach ignorieren sollte. Zumal Derek ihr mehr als deutlich gezeigt hat, dass es doch nur ein Ausrutscher in einem schwachen Moment war und sie nichts zu fürchten hatte. Aber auch wenn sie ihm vertraute, so blieb bei Dr. Evans der fade Beigeschmack, dass sie von Anfang an, die Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Kopfschüttelnd beendete Meredith den Waschvorgang. Sie hatte eine Operation mit ihr überlebt, dann würden auch noch die anderen Stunden zu schaffen sein. Gerade als sie sich ein paar Papiertücher greifen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Sie sind immer noch hier?" Dr. Evans stand in der Tür und stemmte kopfschüttelnd ihre Hände in die Seite. „Die Operation war schon vor einiger Zeit beendet. Sie sollten lediglich zumachen und nicht einen Nähkurs abhalten."

Meredith griff sich die Papiertücher und trocknete sich in aller Seelenruhe ihre Hände ab, ohne ihrem Oberarzt eine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Dr. Grey, ich rede mit ihnen. Was haben sie da drinnen so lange gemacht?" Dr. Evans funkelte sie erbost an, weil Meredith noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich zu beeilen. „Ihr Verhalten ist inakzeptabel."

„Sie hätten sich ja auch einen anderen suchen können, der bereit ist, einem kleinen Kind hässliche Narben zu verpassen, statt darauf zu achten, dass die Stiche sitzen." Meredith griff nach einem weiteren Papiertuch und nahm sich die Zeit ihre Finger komplett trocken zu reiben.

„Man kann auch schnell sein und genau arbeiten." Erwiderte Dr. Evans gereizt. „Aber sie haben Recht, dass ich mir das nächste Mal einen anderen suchen werde. Zumal Dr. Karev eh bessere Arbeit leistet."

„Der ist verheiratet." Meredith sah jetzt zu Dr. Evans auf. „Oder kümmert sie das auch nicht?" Wütend warf sie das benutzte Papiertuch in den Mülleimer und drängte sich an Dr. Evans vorbei, die sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Dr. Grey, wenn sie privat Probleme haben, dann lassen sie diese bitte Zuhause." Sie rollte über ihre jüngere Kollegin die Augen, die aber abrupt zum Stehen kam und sich wieder zu ihr herum drehte. „Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus und hier sollten wir alle professionell handeln."

Meredith konnte es nicht fassen, was sie gerade zu hören bekam. Sie schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft, bevor sie endlich spürte, dass ihre Lungen wieder gefüllt waren. „Professionell? Was ist denn bitte schön professionell daran, sich an einen Mann heran zu schmeißen, der offensichtlich in einer ernsthaften Beziehung ist?"

„Dr. Grey…" Versuchte Dr. Evans sich zu Wort zu melden, doch Merediths eiskalter Blick ließ sie stoppen.

„Ich sage ihnen was. Und das hat jetzt nichts mit einem unprofessionellen Verhalten zu tun, denn jetzt bin ich hier keine Assistenzärztin und sie keine Oberärztin. Jetzt bin ich nur die gereizte Freundin, die es nicht leiden kann, wenn eine andere Frau permanent ihre Finger auf meinem Freund hat." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Halten sie sich einfach von Derek fern. Sonst werden sie mich unprofessionell erleben."

„Hören sie, ich weiß nicht was er ihnen erzählt hat, aber zwischen uns ist rein gar nichts passiert. Er hat mir bei etwas geholfen. Wir waren an dem Abend sehr müde. Aber wir beide haben zurückgezogen." Erklärte Dr. Evans trocken, wenn auch sichtlich amüsiert über Merediths Ausbruch.

„Das entspricht auch dem, was er mir gesagt hat. Und ich vertraue ihm, dass er an ihnen rein gar nichts findet." Mit der größten Genugtuung stellte Meredith fest, wie das leichte Grinsen aus Dr. Evans Gesicht verschwand. „Aber umgekehrt bin ich mir nicht sicher. Und deswegen rate ich ihnen, sich einfach von ihm fernzuhalten. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, kampflos daneben zu stehen, während sie ihre kleinen Spielchen versuchen." Da Dr. Evans sie nur ansah, drehte Meredith sich um und ließ ihre ehemalige Konkurrentin hinter sich.

**Im Krankenhaus – Cafeteria**

George saß alleine in der Cafeteria am Tisch und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, sich ein eigenes Apartment zu suchen. Seit zwei Tagen lebte er nun in der kleinen 2-Zimmer-Wohnung, die nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt lag. Seit zwei Tagen oder besser zwei Nächten war er regelmäßiger Gast in Joe's Bar. Aber was sollte man auch sonst nach Feierabend tun, wenn man niemanden hatte, der zuhause auf einen wartete. Er hatte Lexie ein paar Mal angesprochen, ob sie etwas gemeinsam unternehmen wollten. Doch jedes Mal hatte sie ihm einen Korb gegeben. Ihr Verhalten verwirrte ihn. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass sie seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Doch seit ein paar Wochen hatte er eine krasse Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten bemerkt. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Freund und wollte deshalb nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, vermutete er. Genau wie Izzie.

Seufzend griff er nach seinem Becher mit Cola und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Seitdem sie und Alex verheiratet waren, sprach sie so gut wie gar kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Und nun waren beide auch noch Eltern geworden. Eltern von Izzie's leiblicher Tochter. George gestand es sich nur widerwillig ein, aber er beneidete Alex um das, was er hatte. Alles Dinge, die er mit Callie auch hätte haben können, wenn es in ihrer Beziehung gestimmt hätte: Eine glückliche Beziehung und ein Kind.

Er hob den Kopf, als er sah, dass jemand auf seinen Tisch zusteuerte.

„Hallo George! Darf ich mich setzen?" Callie hielt das Tablett, das sie in der Hand hielt, fest umklammert. 

„Sicher." Er machte eine einladende Geste und lächelte dann. „Welch ein witziger Zufall. Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht." 

Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich? Nun, ich auch. Deshalb habe ich dich auch gesucht." Sie setzte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Du hast mich gesucht?" fragte er erstaunt.

Callie nickte. „Ich habe gehört, dass du ausgezogen bist und nun ein eigenes Apartment hast. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht noch etwas brauchst ... Mobiliar, Fernseher, Stereoanlage, Bügeleisen, Kaffeemaschine ...?"

„Moment mal!" unterbrach George ihren Redefluss. „Ich finde es nett, dass du dir Gedanken um mich machst, aber ich komme schon alleine zurecht." Er hob den Kopf und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wir sind nicht mehr verheiratet, Callie", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Sie senkte schnell den Kopf und schaute auf ihren Teller. „Nein", sagte sie leise. „Das sind wir nicht. Aber ich dachte, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben können." Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte plötzlich. „Oh, da ist ja Lexie!" Sie hob die Hand und winkte ihr zu. 

George erstarrte. Er schaute in die Richtung, in die Callie gewunken hatte und sah, wie Lexie gerade die Cafeteria betrat. „Hör mal, Callie ..." Er räusperte sich nervös. "Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Wir sehen uns später." Er nahm schnell sein Tablett und brachte es zu dem Geschirrwagen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, bevor er die Cafeteria eilig verließ. 

Callie sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher, bevor sie sich an Lexie wandte, die nun ihren Tisch erreicht hatte.

„Habe ich George jetzt vertrieben?" fragte Lexie und sah Callie verunsichert an.

Callie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir waren sowieso fertig."

Lexie starrte nachdenklich zur Tür hinüber, bevor sie zu ihrer Gabel griff und begann, ihren Salat zu essen.

George lehnte sich im Flur an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass ihm der Gedanke, mit Callie und Lexie an einem Tisch zu sitzen, unangenehm war? Er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zu den Aufzügen hinüber.

**Merediths Haus**

Hannah ließ die Türen ihres Kleiderschrankes zuschnappen und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Koffer und nahm einen weiteren Gegenstand heraus. Einen Moment schaute sie versonnen auf das gerahmte Bild, ehe sie es nahm und auf die Kommode stellte. Ihre Eltern waren zwar tot, aber so waren sie wenigstens immer bei ihr. Sie ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Koffer und entnahm daraus eine weiße Kerze mit Kerzenhalter und stellte sie neben das Bild. Seitdem ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren, hatte sie jede Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen, die Kerze für sie angezündet.

Die Kleins waren streng gläubig gewesen und hatten an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt. Sie hatten Hannah in diesem Glauben erzogen. Und deshalb war ihr Tod für die 13-Jährige zwar hart gewesen, aber ihr Glaube half ihr dabei, das Unabänderliche besser zu akzeptieren und zu bewältigen. Hannah nahm das Bild wieder hoch. „Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" sagte sie zu den Personen auf dem Bild. „Seht ihr..." Sie nahm das Bild und hielt es in den Raum hinein. „Das ist mein neues Zuhause. Schön oder?" Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, die ihrem Auge entwichen war. „Ich habe jetzt ein Himmelbett und sogar einen eigenen Schreibtisch. Jetzt muss ich meine Schularbeiten nicht mehr am Küchentisch machen." Sie ging mit dem Bild hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich. „Izzie und Alex sind total nett. Aber ihr habt sie ja schon kennen gelernt. Ich glaube, dass es mir hier gut gefallen wird." Sie stockte kurz. „Nicht so gut wie bei euch natürlich", fügte sie dann schnell hinzu. Sie ließ sich auf das breite Himmelbett fallen und rollte sich mit dem Bild in der Hand auf die Seite. „Ich vermisse euch ganz doll ..." Sie ließ die Tränen laufen, die sie die ganze Zeit über so tapfer unterdrückt hatte. „Warum könnt ihr jetzt nicht hier sein?" Das Bild rutschte aus ihren Händen, als sie das weiche Kopfkissen umfasste und ihr Gesicht hinein presste. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich, während sie das Kissen mit ihren Tränen tränkte.

Izzie stand regungslos im Türrahmen, eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst, während sie ihren zitternden Körper mit dem anderen Arm umschlungen hielt. Sie spürte nicht, wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten, während sie zum Bett hinüber starrte, auf dem Hannah weinend lag. Sie wäre am liebsten zu ihrer Tochter gegangen, hätte sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet, doch sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal wie gelähmt. Sie wandte sich ab und ging mit zitternden Knien die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo Alex saß und Zeitung las.

Er hob den Kopf und sprang sofort auf, als er Izzie's kreidebleiches Gesicht sah. „Iz ...Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er alarmiert, während er ihren Arm nahm und sie zu einem Stuhl hinüber brachte.

Izzie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Sie ... sie redet mit ihren toten Eltern", stieß sie hervor. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fühlte wieder, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. „Ich kann das nicht, Alex ... Ich kann nicht ..." Ihre Stimme brach, und sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Er zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und legte beschützend seine Arme um sie. „Sch..." sagte er, während er ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. „Ist ja schon gut." Er hielt Izzie in seinem Arm, bis er spürte, dass ihr Schluchzen nachließ. „Geht es wieder?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

Sie nickte. „Ja, danke." Sie nahm das Taschentuch, das Alex ihr gereicht hatte und wischte sich die Augen. „Ich denke, der Tag war einfach zu viel."

Alex nickte. „Wo ist Hannah jetzt?"

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer", erwiderte Izzie leise.

Alex stand auf. „Kann ich dich für einen Moment alleine lassen?"

Izzie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Sicher."

Er ging die Treppe hinauf zu Hannah's Zimmer und schob vorsichtig die Tür auf. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als er sie auf dem Bett liegen sah, das Bild ihrer Eltern neben sich. Alex erkannte an ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem, dass sie schlief. Er nahm eine Decke und breitete sie über Hannah aus, bevor er das Bild nahm und es auf den Nachttisch stellte. Vorsichtig beugte er sich dann noch einmal zu ihr herab und küsste sanft ihre Wange, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek beobachtete mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie Meredith an der Schwesternstation in irgendwelchen Unterlagen blätterte. Sie schien sichtlich abgelenkt zu sein, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit stöhnte sie frustriert auf und schloss die Akte mit einem lauten Knall. Einige Krankenschwestern sahen zu ihr herüber, was dazu führte, dass Meredith mit den Augen rollte und in seine Richtung stürmte. Bevor sie ihn sehen konnte, versteckte er sich in einem Materialraum und wartete darauf, dass sie an jenem vorbeiging. Kaum war sie in Reichweite, schnellte er hervor und zog sie hinein. Mit seinen Lippen auf ihren, verhinderte er einen Aufschrei und drückte eine wild protestierende Meredith gegen die Wand des Raumes.

„Hey." Derek hatte zwar noch leichte Luftprobleme, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran sie breit anzugrinsen, nachdem er den Kuss wieder gelöst hatte.

„Noch mehr Gerüchte kann ich nicht gebrauchen, Derek." Meredith versuchte sich irgendwie aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, doch Derek drückte seinen Körper in diesem Prozess nur noch stärker an ihren, weswegen sie seufzend aufgab.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du kurz davor warst, Dr. Evans anzuspringen." Noch immer mit einem Grinsen versehen, gab Derek ihr etwas mehr Luft zu atmen. „Du hättest wenigstens auf mich warten können, damit ich es mir ansehen kann."

„Findest du das witzig?" Sie drückte gegen seine Brust, um ihn von sich zu schieben, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. Wütend schnaubte sie auf. „Wenn du ihr nicht so nahe gekommen wärst, dann hätte ich das nicht machen müssen."

Derek seufzte leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass sie keine Gefahr für dich ist und wie leid es mir tut, was passiert ist."

„Es ist nichts passiert." Sie zog ihn an seinem Kittel wieder näher zu sich. „Und ich wollte nur noch einmal klar stellen, dass du mein bist."

„Bin ich das?" Sein Grinsen kehrte langsam wieder zurück, zumal Meredith ihn Stück für Stück näher an sich heranzog. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, nickte sie ihm lächelnd zu. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Distanz zu seinen Lippen zu minimieren. Schnell ließ sie es zu, dass der zunächst zärtlich begonnene Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Mit ihren Händen hatte sie es bereits geschafft, seine Haare erfolgreich zu durchwühlen, während seine an ihrem Körper entlang glitten. Erst als sie spürte, dass er sich an ihrer OP Hose zu schaffen machte, drückte sie ihn atemlos weg.

„Ich will wirklich nicht noch mehr im Fokus stehen." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm, da er sie fragend ansah.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir mit einem Teenager im Haus nicht mehr alles machen können?" Er hob eine Augenbraue, während er seinem Gesicht einen ernsten Blick aufsetzte.

„Oh." Meredith sah kurz zu Boden, bevor sie wieder in seine Augen sah. „Du hast doch wirklich nichts dagegen, dass Hannah zu uns kommt?"

„Können wir das denn noch rückgängig machen?" Er war jetzt darauf bedacht, sein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, was ihm aber schwer fiel, nachdem Meredith ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Derek, ich…" Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Wir können doch nicht einfach… Derek, warum hast du denn nicht vorher…" Da Derek seine ernste Fassade nicht länger aufrechterhalten konnte, schlug sie ihn hart auf den Arm. „Du. Erschreck mich nicht so." Erleichtert, dass er nur Spaß gemacht hatte, ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen.

„Entschuldige, aber du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du nach Worten ringst." Er drückte sie fester an sich und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Noch immer erleichtert darüber, dass Meredith ihm seinen Fehler vergeben hatte, genoss er es wie sie sich an ihn drückte.

„Aber du hast Recht, dass wir uns in Zukunft etwas eingeschränkt sein werden." Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wir sollten deinen Wohnwagen wieder in Betrieb nehmen."

„Der dürfte inzwischen in der festen Hand von Waschbären sein." Derek schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie anschließend auf die Stirn. „Ich wäre mehr für Hotelzimmer, die auch Badewannen haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, während sein Grinsen verriet, woran er gerade dachte.

Meredith seufzte gespielt enttäuscht auf. „Na gut, aber das mit den Badewannen dürfte auch gehen." Sie sah wie Derek aus seiner Tasche sein Handy herauszog. „Was wird das jetzt?"

„Ich will sicher gehen, dass wir für morgen Abend ein Hotelzimmer zur Verfügung haben." Antwortete Derek sofort und sein Gesicht hellte auf, als Meredith zu lachen anfing.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark war dabei den nötigen Schriftverkehr nach einer Operation auszufüllen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich ein Gähnen unterdrücken, was nicht unbemerkt blieb. Cristina stellte sich neben ihn und las ein wenig mit.

„Du weißt schon, dass das vertrauliche Unterlagen sind?" Mark sah nur kurz hoch, da er so schnell wie möglich fertig wird, da er sich sicher war, dass der wohlverdiente Feierabend ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit persönlich ansprach. Vielleicht sehnte er sich auch einfach nur nach einem Scotch und einer Massage. Beides verlockend um den schmerzenden Nacken wieder Erholung zu bieten.

„Als ob ich nicht lesen könnte, was du eben operiert hast. Dafür steht alles sehr deutlich leserlich auf dem OP Plan." Cristina sah ihn schief von der Seite an und lehnte sich dann gegen den Tresen.

„Es sind trotzdem persönliche Daten und du weißt das auch." Grummelte Mark etwas verärgert. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich wieder seinem OP Bericht widmen konnte.

„Man sollte meinen, dass dir als Schweizer Berge Fan eine Brustrekonstruktion Freude bereiten sollte." Cristina grinste ihn frech an und blinzelte wieder auf seine Notizen.

„Es bereitet mir tatsächlich Freude, dass diese junge Frau wieder zwei symmetrische Brüste hat." Mark sah zu Cristina hinüber, die ihn verwirrt ansah. „Immerhin musste man ihr wegen Brustkrebs eine entfernen und jetzt, wo sie endlich krebsfrei ist, hat sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass man ihre fehlende Brust wieder herstellt." Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Cristina wortlos nickte und ihren Blick nicht mehr auf die Notizen warf. Er benötigte noch einige Minuten bis er alles vermerkt hatte. Cristina hatte sich inzwischen damit abgelenkt, Meredith schmutzige Limericks zu schicken und grinste jedes Mal, wenn diese ihr empört zurück schrieb. Sie hatte gerade wieder einen abgeschickt und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eine Antwort bekam und laut los lachen musste, da Derek inzwischen bei Meredith sein musste. Zumindest war sie sich sicher, dass er die letzte Meldung geschrieben hatte.

_**Es fragt eine Dame aus Anröchte  
'nen sehr netten Herrn, ob er ran möchte,  
und möcht' er nicht ran,  
so fragt sie alsdann,  
was lieber stattdessen er dann möchte.**_

„Was gibt es denn so lustiges?" Mark legte die Akte weg und widmete sich jetzt wieder Cristina, die dabei war, Derek zu gratulieren, dass er doch nicht seinen Sinn für Humor verloren hatte.

„Nur eine gepflegte Konversation mit Derek." Sie hatte noch immer ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht als sie das Handy wieder in die Tasche ihres Arztkittels gleiten ließ. Da Mark sie verwundert ansah, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig. Ich habe Samantha heute gesehen, wie geht es ihr?"

Marks Gesichtszüge entspannten sich merklich. „Gut. Sie steht immer noch auf Lutscher. Nächstens bekomme ich von ihren Eltern eine Zahnarztrechnung." Sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung und schlenderten zu den Aufzügen. „Ich habe morgen eine Rekonstruktion eines Unterkiefers. Interessiert?"

„Nein, mir reichen die OPs, die ich an einem offenen Herzen durchführen kann. So viel besser." Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, leuchteten ihre Augen.

„Oh nein, nicht du auch noch. Mir hatte es damals schon gerecht, wenn Derek immer von seinem offenen Gehirn geschwärmt hat." Er schüttelte sich leicht und hielt Cristina am Arm fest. „Noch ist es möglich, sich um zu entscheiden. Die plastische Chirurgie bietet so vieles."

„Wenn du gleich mit einer Uhr vor mir herum wedelst, um mich zu hypnotisieren, dann sage ich dir jetzt schon, dass es nicht funktionieren wird." Sie griff nach Marks Hand und entfernte ihn von ihrem Arm, damit sie weiter gehen konnte.

„Schade, denn ich hätte dir so einiges beibringen können." Mark zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und trottete langsam hinter ihr her. „Aber ich halte gerne einen Platz frei." Da Cristina nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, seufzte er hörbar auf. Er hatte ja noch ein wenig Zeit, um sie umzustimmen.

**Merediths Haus**

Abendbrotzeit. Und es war ein besonderes Abendbrot, denn es war das erste gemeinsame, dass die frischgebackene Familie Karev in Meredith Grey's Haus einnahm. Alle hatten sich daran beteiligt, eine Pizza zu backen, die mit jeder anderen Pizza vom Italiener hätte konkurrieren können. Izzie hatte den Teig gemacht und die Soße angerührt und Hannah und Alex hatten beim Belegen der Zutaten mitgeholfen und den Salat angerührt. Sehr zu Izzie's Freude hatte Hannah sich sogar bereit erklärt, den Tisch zu decken. Und sie hatte viel Spaß daran, den Tisch festlich zu dekorieren. Sogar Servietten hatten nicht fehlen dürfen.

Izzie drehte den Backofen ab und zog das fertige Pizzablech heraus. „Okay, bringt mir bitte die Teller, damit ich jedem ein Stück drauf tun kann", sagte sie, während sie die Pizza in gleichmäßige Stücke zerteilte.

Hannah brachte die Teller und verteilte sie dann später wieder gefüllt auf dem Tisch. „Das sieht ja total lecker aus!" sagte sie schwärmerisch und sog den Duft nach überbackenem Käse ein. „Ich liebe Pizza!"

Alex lachte. „Was magst du eigentlich nicht? Über die Nudeln hast du schon dasselbe gesagt."

„Ich mag es halt abwechslungsreich", konterte Hannah und grinste Alex frech an.

„Dann guten Appetit!" wünschten sich alle gegenseitig und begannen zu essen.

Meredith sah Derek noch immer etwas verärgert an, als sie endlich vor dem Haus angekommen waren. Allein schon wegen seinem Grinsen, hätte sie ihn heute gerne auf die Couch verbannt, aber sie wollte nicht an Hannahs erstem Abend eine Szene machen und beschränkte sich daher auf einen finsteren Blick.

„Wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann werde ich mich auch nachher nicht zurückhalten können." Derek küsste sie auf die Wange und stieg schnell aus dem Wagen aus. Meredith tat es ihm gleich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich. Wir sind viel zu spät dran." Sie deutete auf die Uhr, doch Derek zuckte nur mit der Schulter.

„Wir sind Ärzte. Es ist genetisch programmiert, dass wir zu spät zu einer Verabredung kommen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und öffnete dann die Haustür. Sofort zog der Duft der Pizza in ihre Nase und sie konnten das klappern des Bestecks hören.

Meredith schloss kurz die Augen. „Könntest du dich bitte da drin benehmen?" Sie deutete auf die Küche.

„Ich habe eben nicht bemerkt, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat." Da sie ihn wieder verärgert ansah, atmete er tief aus. „Ja, ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dich nicht vor den Augen einer 13jährigen zu nehmen." Er erntete zwar einen Hieb gegen die Brust ein, aber zumindest hatte er es geschafft, dass Meredith grinsen musste.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche. „Hi, entschuldigt die Verspätung. Wir… wurden aufgehalten." Meredith lächelte etwas verlegen in die Runde.

Izzie sah Meredith lächelnd an. „Das macht doch nichts. Kommt her und setzt euch! Es ist noch mehr als genug für alle da."

Alex legte sein Besteck beiseite. „Hannah, das sind Meredith Grey und Derek Shepherd", stellte er die beiden seiner Tochter vor. „Meredith hast du ja schon kennen gelernt. Und Derek ist Neurochirurg am Seattle Grace Hospital."

Hannah hob den Kopf und sah sie beiden mit einem neugierigen Blick an. „Ihr seid nicht verheiratet, oder?" fragte sie dann mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Verheiratet? Wir? Nein, wir sind nicht…" Meredith schluckte hart und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wir sind eindeutig nicht verheiratet."

Derek sah Meredith mit gehobener Augenbraue an, dann blickte er zu den übrigen drei. „Bevor ich auf die Knie gehen sollte, erinnert mich bitte an diesen Auftritt meiner reizenden Freundin." Er ging dann auf Hannah zu und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Hannah."

Hannah wischte sich die Hände schnell an der Serviette ab, weil sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass ihre Hände voller Tomatensoße waren vom Pizza essen mit den Fingern. „Hi" begrüßte sie ihn knapp und streckte ihm ihre klebrige Hand entgegen.

Derek lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Und kaum bist du 5 Minuten im Haus, hast du schon Regel Nummer 1 mitbekommen. Niemals in Gegenwart von Meredith die Wörter Hochzeit oder heiraten erwähnen." Er zwinkerte Hannah kurz zu, dann setzte er sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

Alex sah amüsiert auf seinen Teller. Hannah hatte einen wunden Punkt bei Meredith getroffen. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl als nächstes tun würde. Hannah war noch ziemlich sprunghaft in ihren Gedankengängen. Und es war manchmal schwer, ihr zu folgen. Aber eins hatte Alex in der kurzen Zeit schon erkannt. Sie war extrem neugierig und hielt mit ihrer Meinung nicht hinter dem Berge. Sie sagte immer spontan, was sie dachte.

Izzie stand auf und holte zwei Pizzastücke für Meredith und Derek, die sie dann auf die Teller legte. „Möchtet ihr vielleicht ein Glas Wein trinken?"

„Oh ja, Wein - super!" Hannah's Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Darf ich auch einen Schluck haben?"

Meredith stoppte, Derek Salat auf den Teller zu legen und sah Hannah mit großen Augen an. Derek hingegen fischte sich weiterhin von Merediths Pizza die Paprikastücke heraus und legte danach die Hälfte seiner Pizza auf Merediths Teller, die noch immer das Salatbesteck samt Salat über Dereks Teller hielt.

„Gerne, Iz." Derek sah zu Izzie hinüber und grinste sie an, dann zog er an Merediths Händen, so dass der festgeklemmte Salat auf seinen Teller klatschte. Dadurch wurde sie aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen und sah Derek verwundert an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, Hannah zu erziehen und deswegen wollte er auch gar nicht erst anfangen, sich einzumischen.

Izzie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der ebenfalls nachdenklich dreinschaute. Keiner der beiden wusste so richtig etwas darauf zu antworten. Izzie räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Hannah, aber verträgt sich das denn mit deinen Medikamenten?"

Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest hat es bisher nicht geschadet", sagte sie. „Aber ich trinke auch was anderes." Sie leckte sich die Finger ab und wies zum Pizzablech hinüber. „Darf ich noch ein Stück?"

Izzie lächelte erleichtert. Das Thema Wein schien vom Tisch zu sein. „Natürlich darfst du noch ein Stück." Sie stand auf und holte Hannah das Gewünschte. Dann wandte sie sich an Meredith. „War irgendwas besonderes los im Krankenhaus während unserer Abwesenheit?"

Meredith schluckte einen Bissen hinunter. „Nein eigentlich nicht. Das übliche halt. George benimmt sich merkwürdig, Mark und Cristina necken sich gegenseitig durch den Tag." Sie zuckte leicht mit der Schulter und biss wieder in ihre Pizza hinein.

„Abgesehen davon, dass Meredith sich meinetwegen fast mit Dr. Evans geprügelt hat." Berichtete Derek mit stolz geschwellter Brust, doch als er den ernsten Blick von Meredith auf sich fühlte, lächelte er nur noch verlegen. „Und Meredith hat gewonnen." Er räusperte sich merklich. „Es war also alles ganz normal und langweilig gewesen."

Alex verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Bissen Pizza, als Derek Dr. Evans erwähnte. „Wie bitte?" fragte er ungläubig. „Wieso prügelst du dich mit Dr. Evans?" wandte er dann die Frage an Meredith.

„Vielleicht weil diese Schlam ... ich meine Ärztin", verbesserte Izzie schnell, als sie Alex' empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah", ihre Finger nicht von euch Männern lassen kann", bemerkte sie.

„Derek übertreibt." Meredith stieß ihn gegen die Schulter. „Ich habe ihr nur ganz offen die Meinung gesagt."

„Sie war das Gespräch des Tages." Verkündete Derek stolz.

„War ich nicht." Meredith sah Dereks gehobene Augenbraue und rollte mit den Augen. „Na gut, ich war es. Und es tut mir auch nicht leid, dass ich mich fast mit ihr geprügelt hätte." Sie griff nach Dereks Hand und lächelte ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich an Izzie. „Du solltest ein Auge auf sie werfen, da sie so begeistert von Alex ist." Sie rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Oh ja ..." Izzie rollte ebenfalls mit den Augen. „Ich habe schon gemerkt, wie sie ihn immer mit ihren Blicken auszieht, wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist."

Alex legte sein Besteck unsanft neben sich ab. „Wir sind Kollegen, Izzie! Nichts weiter. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du denkst, dass sie etwas von mir will", stieß er ungehalten hervor.

Hannah hatte aufgehört zu essen und starrte nun fasziniert von einem zum anderen. „Das klingt unheimlich spannend. Darf ich auch mal mit ins Krankenhaus?"

„Wie die Mutter so die Tochter." Schmunzelte Derek. „Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Izzie senkte schnell den Kopf, weil sie spürte, dass ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Alex räusperte sich nervös. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sie alle völlig vergessen hatten, dass sich eine 13-Jährige mit am Tisch befand. „Wenn du fertig bist darfst du schon mal aufstehen und dich waschen und fürs Bett fertig machen", sagte er.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Was jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es richtig lustig wird?" Sie sah Izzie flehend an. „Bitte nur noch eine halbe Stunde, ja?" bettelte sie. 

Izzie erhob sich seufzend. „Ich komme mit und helfe dir." Sie beugte sich zu Alex herab. „Danke!" flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Dann wandte sie sich an Meredith und Derek. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Gute Nacht!"

„Ja, gute Nacht!" Hannah hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und sah alles andere als zufrieden aus. Sie hatte sich den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt. Und sie fand es unfair, dass die Erwachsenen sie ins Bett schickten, wo es doch gerade interessant wurde.

„Gute Nacht, Hannah." Derek legte den Arm um Merediths Schulter. „Du hättest eh nichts verpasst, da wir auch gleich schlafen gehen werden."

Meredith nickte leicht. „Stimmt. Also schlaf gut."

Alex hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „So so, ihr geht also gleich schlafen. Aber bitte leise, okay?"

Merediths Kinnlade klappte dezent hinunter, während Derek neben ihr zu lachen anfing. „Das ist der Grund, warum wir so spät dran waren. Ich war der Meinung, dass wir sie nicht schon in der ersten Nacht erschrecken sollten." Brachte es Derek mit Tränen in den Augen hervor.

„Ich würde es jetzt eher als dein Glück bezeichnen, da du heute schön auf deiner Seite des Bettes bleiben darfst." Meredith tätschelte ihn grinsend auf die Wange und stand danach vom Tisch auf. „Gute Nacht, Alex." Sie wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort und verschwand aus der Küche.

Derek lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und sah auf die inzwischen geschlossene Küchentür. „Ich würde es so gerne sehen, wie sie sich mit dieser Evans prügelt."

Alex lachte. „Ja, ich auch. Aber verrate es ihr nicht." Er erhob sich und begann, den Tisch abzudecken. „Knobeln wir aus, wer den Abwasch macht?"

„Lass nur, den mach ich heute. Vielleicht braucht Izzie moralische Unterstützung mit Hannah. Und ich brauche Zeit, damit Meredith auf der gleichen Seite des Bettes schläft wie ich." Derek war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und ließ in der Spüle das Wasser laufen.

„Okay, danke!" Alex grinste ihn an. „Und denk daran, keine nächtlichen Turnübungen mehr! Sonst muss ich Hannah noch erklären, wieso sie nachts Ohrenwachs Stöpsel tragen muss. Und das wäre mir ziemlich peinlich." Er ging schmunzelnd zur Tür. „Also dann .. gute Nacht, Derek!" Er zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Küche.

Derek schmunzelte über den Kommentar, als ihm einfiel, dass er selber keine mehr hatte und sich neue kaufen wollte. Seufzend beendete er den Abwasch und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine schlaflose Nacht vor.

**Wenn man morgens aus dem Haus geht, dann weiß man in der Regel nicht was einen erwartet. Man muss im Laufe des Tages oftmals mit dem unerwarteten rechnen (**_**Lexie grüßt George vor dem Krankenhaus, der sich abduckt und dann in der anderen Richtung verschwindet**_**). Aber auch wenn man nach Hause kommt, kann man durchaus überrascht werden (**_**Cristina öffnet die Wohnungstür. Auf der anderen Seite steht Mark mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand**_**). Doch bevor man seinen Zufluchtsort überhaupt als sein Zuhause nennen darf, muss man erst einmal alles dafür machen, dass es das letztendlich wird (**_**Alex und Izzie stehen an den Türrahmen von Hannahs Zimmer gelehnt und beobachten ihre Tochter beim Schlafen)**_**. Denn in dem Wörterbuch steht unter dem Begriff „Zuhause" auch, dass es ein Ort ist, an dem man sich wohl fühlt (**_**Derek klettert ins Bett. Nur kurze Zeit später rollt Meredith zu ihm rüber und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust**_


	24. Chapter 24

**4.24 – Scared**

_Scared_

_  
You know that something inside of you  
Still plays a part in what i do, always  
I'm here for you  
I think that if we were all we had  
That's more than most people ever have, anyway  
Oh anyway, you can stay here_

I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everybody  
I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everything  
I know you're still there because you're scared

I'm here if you're scared to go through  
Anything just reach out in front of you, always   
Won't you stay near  
So close we played it as if we cared   
Don't stop now that we're almost there, anyway  
Oh i'm here for you

I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everybody  
I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everything  
I know you're still there because you're scared

I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everybody  
I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everything

I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everybody  
I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everything

I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everybody  
I know you're still there because you're scared that you'll lose everything  
I know you're still there because you're scared

**Angst kann einen lähmen. Was dazu führen kann, dass man sich alles um einen herum ausschaltet und all seine Aufmerksamkeit diesem Angstgefühl widmet. Aber wenn man das macht, dann besteht die große Gefahr, dass man wie durch einen Tunnel geht, da man sich nur noch diesem Gefühl ausgesetzt fühlt (**_**Lexie geht in die Umkleidekabine und sieht George. Sie geht schnell wieder aus der Umkleide heraus**_**). Begibt man sich auf diesen Pfad, dann fängt man schnell an überall Gefahren zu sehen (**_**Izzie kommt mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück**_**). Auch wenn es nicht immer verkehrt ist, Angst zu verspüren (**_**Derek begegnet Dr. Evans in der Lobby des Krankenhauses**_**), so sollte man trotzdem nicht sein Leben von ihr zu stark beeinflussen lassen (**_**Meredith schreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus **

Es war diesmal nicht der Alarm des Weckers, der Alex aus dem Schlaf riss, sondern eine Hand, die ihn unsanft rüttelte.

„Alex, wach auf! Hannah ist verschwunden!"

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sein Gehirn die Nachricht sinnvoll verarbeitet hatte, und er fähig war, darauf zu reagieren. Noch schlaftrunken setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Was sagst du da?"

„Hannah ist verschwunden!" Izzie saß völlig aufgelöst neben ihm auf der Bettkante. Sie trug nur ihr dünnes Nachthemd, und ihre langen blonden Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Ich habe sie im ganzen Haus gesucht. Sie ist nicht da!" 

„Beruhige dich doch erst einmal!" Alex legte seine Hände auf Izzie's Schultern. „Hast du wirklich überall nachgeschaut?" fragte er ruhig.

Izzie nickte unter Tränen „Ich war in ihrem Zimmer, im Wohnzimmer, im Bad, in der Küche ..." Der letzte Rest des Satzes ging in Schluchzen unter.

Alex zog sie an sich und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. „Sie ist 13 Jahre alt, Izzie!" sagte er eindringlich. „Sie ist kein Kleinkind mehr. Vielleicht wollte sie etwas Luft schnappen und ist nach draußen gegangen."

„Wir haben die Verantwortung", schluchzte Izzie. „Wenn ihr etwas passiert, ist das meine Schuld!"

Alex drückte Izzie noch einmal kurz an sich, bevor er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang und aufstand. „Ich ziehe mir schnell etwas an und dann suche ich sie." 

Izzie nickte und stand hastig auf. „Ich komme mit!"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bleibst hier für den Fall, dass sie zurückkommt. Ich werde sie schon finden." Er beugte sich vor und gab Izzie einen sanften Kuss, bevor er seine Sachen nahm und im Badezimmer verschwand.

Izzie ging hinüber in Hannah's Zimmer und schaute sich um. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, und es sah alles so aus, wie vorher. Nur das Bild ihrer toten Eltern, das bisher immer auf der Kommode gestanden hatte, hatte einen neuen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden. Izzie ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und stutzte kurz, als sie auf dem Tisch ein Buch bemerkte. Wie sich beim Näherkommen herausstellte, handelte es sich dabei um Hannah's Tagebuch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag. Fast unbewusst, las Izzie den einzigen Satz auf der sonst leeren Seite.

_„Hi Mom, Hi Dad, ich wünschte, ich könnte bei euch sein!" _

Eine schreckliche Vorahnung kroch in Izzie hoch, und es war, als ob eine eiskalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen greifen würde. Ihre Beine wurden weich, als sie ein heftiger Schwindel überfiel. Sie umklammerte die Tischkante, weil sich plötzlich das ganze Zimmer um sie herum zu drehen begann. Wie durch einen dichten Nebel drang Alex' Stimme zu ihr, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor und von starken Armen aufgefangen wurde.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith ließ sich fast aus dem Bett fallen, als das sie wirklich elegant ausstieg. Sie hatte es geschafft eine ganze halbe Stunde Schlaf zu finden und fühlte sich jetzt, als ob sie ein Bus überrollt hätte. Als sie sich in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers auf der Suche nach ihren Schuhen den Zeh stieß fühlte es sich mehr an, als ob sie von einem mit japanischen Touristen vollbesetzten Zug überrollt worden ist. Mit einem wackelnden Gang schaffte sie es an die Schwesternstation und ließ sich die Akten ihrer Patienten geben. Eigentlich wollte sie die OP Berichte längst fertig haben, aber die ständigen Notrufe hatten sie die ganze Nacht abgehalten. Gähnend und mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengrube, machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Gerade als sie sich in den Fall vom späten Abend wieder hineingelesen hatte, wurde eine Papiertüte neben sie gestellt und zwei Arme wurden um sie geschlungen. Frustriert seufzte sie auf.

„Derek, ich hatte eine halbe Stunde Schlaf und ich muss das noch fertig bekommen." Sie wand sich aus der Umarmung, wenngleich sie ohnehin das Gefühl hatte, dass er die Umarmung freiwillig löste.

„Ich hab schon gesehen, dass ihr gestern alle Hände voll zu tun hattet." Derek griff neben die Tüte und zog einen Kaffeebecher hervor, den er Meredith vor die Nase stellte. Er stellte sich wieder hinter sie und schlang seine Arme erneut um sie.

„Würdest du bitte den Kaffee wegnehmen?" Sie drehte sich etwas zur Seite und deutete mit ihrem Stift auf den Becher.

„Du siehst aber ehrlich gesagt aus, als ob du einen gebrauchen könntest." Entgegnete Derek sanft und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. Meredith gab sich nur kurz dem wohltuenden Gefühl hin, dann verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Derek, ich meine es ernst. Nimm ihn weg. Mir wird von dem Geruch schlecht." Sie drehte ihren Kopf ganz zur Seite, damit sie den Duftmolekülen etwas ausweichen konnte.

Besorgt löste Derek die Umarmung, damit er den Becher wegstellen konnte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass sie etwas blass war, doch er hatte es eben auf ihren Schlafmangel geschoben. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die sich kaltschweißig anfühlte, weswegen er noch besorgter wurde. „Hey, was ist denn mit denn mit dir?"

Meredith zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich einfach nur nicht so toll." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Tresen, um ihrem müden Körper zumindest etwas Halt zu geben.

„Konntest du genug essen während deiner Schicht?" Derek ging ein paar Möglichkeiten durch, was ihren Zustand hervorgerufen haben könnte und als sie auf seine Frage den Kopf schüttelte, griff er nach der Tüte. „Dann ist dein Blutzucker wohl im Keller. Du solltest was essen." Er hielt ihr die offene Tüte vor die Nase, wodurch sich der Geruch von frischen Backwaren ausbreitete. Meredith sah zunächst auf den Inhalt, dann auf Derek.

„Oh Gott, mir wird…" Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schob Derek zur Seite. So schnell sie konnte spurtete sie zur Damentoilette.

„Ich wusste, dass sie sich eines Tages wegen dir übergeben muss." Cristina stand jetzt an der Stelle, die vorher noch Meredith gehört hatte und grinste Derek schief an, der noch immer einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Hier." Er knallte etwas unsanft die Tüte in Cristinas Arme, dann ging auch er in die Richtung der Damentoilette.

Cristina stellte die Tüte auf den Tresen und folgte ihm. „Das da ist eigentlich eine Penis-freie Zone." Sie musste ihre Schritte beschleunigen, um ihn noch vor der Tür abzufangen. Doch Derek schob sie mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite.

„In Notfällen sind sie da drin erlaubt." Antwortete er ihr, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Weswegen wir dann da drin landen." Resümierte Cristina hinter ihm.

Derek drehte sich nur kurz um, doch er beließ es dabei, da es ihm wichtiger war, zu Meredith zu kommen. Kaum hatte die Damentoilette betreten, hörte er auch schon das Würgen, das eindeutig seiner Freundin gehörte. Schnell hatte er sie ausfindig gemacht, da sie es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während sie sich verzweifelt an der Keramikschüssel festhielt und ihren Mageninhalt entleerte. Erst nach ein paar Minuten und mit der trügerischen Sicherheit, fertig zu sein, ließ sie sich gegen seine Schulter fallen. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später raffte sie sich vom Boden auf und betätigte die Spülung. Noch mit wackelnden Knien schlich sie zum Waschbecken, Derek und Cristina dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Meredith sah zu Derek auf, der jede Bewegung von ihr beobachtete. „Es geht…"

„Beende den Satz erst gar nicht." Stoppte er sie und sah sie eindringlich an. „Sich minutenlang übergeben ist nicht in Ordnung."

„Gut, dann geht es mir eben nicht so toll. Es ist aber keine große Sache." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und spülte sich den Mund mit Wasser aus. Nachdem sie sich mit einem Papiertuch abgetrocknet hatte, fiel ihr Blick erneut auf Derek. „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit."

„Oh nein. Du legst dich hin." Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hand, als sie protestieren wollte. „Du legst dich hin, keine Widerrede."

„Was? Kommt jetzt gleich, dass du mein Boss bist?" Sie schnaubte etwas auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, noch bin ich dein Freund, der um dich besorgt ist. Wenn du stur bleibst, dann werde ich zu deinem Boss, der um die Patienten besorgt ist." Er seufzte leise auf. „Alles was ich will ist, dass wir deinen Flüssigkeitsverlust ausgleichen und du dich in dieser Zeit ausruhst. Mehr nicht."

Meredith sah hilfesuchend zu Cristina hinüber, die aber den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin auf seiner Seite und wir können das auf zwei Arten durchziehen. Entweder die sanfte Methode durch ihn da." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf Derek. „Oder auf die harte Variante mit mir. Und ich würde Tor eins wählen, weil da vielleicht noch ein rumschmusen drin ist."

Meredith rollte mit den Augen. „Also fein, dann macht doch was ihr wollt." Resigniert ließ sie die Schulter hängen. Als Derek zufrieden seinen Arm um sie legte, um sie aus der Damentoilette hinauszuführen, lehnte sie sich dankbar gegen ihn, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob ihre Beine sie noch tragen würden.

**Merediths Haus**

Das nächste, was Izzie wahrnahm, als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte, war eine weiche Matratze unter ihr und Alex, der sich über sie beugte und sie mit einem besorgten Blick ansah.

„Hannah ...?" flüsterte sie schwach.

„Sie ist in der Küche und frühstückt", erklärte Alex ruhig. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, weißt du das? Als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam und dich nicht vorfand, dachte ich zuerst, dass du auf eigene Faust losgegangen wärst, um sie zu suchen. Und dann sah ich dich in ihrem Zimmer ..." Er unterbrach den Satz und half Izzie vorsichtig dabei, sich aufzusetzen. „Geht es?" fragte er, während er sie leicht stützte.

Sie nickte. „Ja, mir ist nur noch etwas schwindelig, aber das vergeht sicher bald." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Du bist einfach ohnmächtig geworden", erwiderte er. „Die Anspannung war wohl zu groß. Dabei war Hannah nur joggen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie kam dann gerade in dem Moment nach Hause, als ich dich auf meinen Armen in unser Schlafzimmer trug. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie erschrocken sie war."

„Es tut mir leid!" Izzie lehnte ihren Kopf an Alex' Schulter. „Ich wollte ihr keinen Schrecken einjagen." 

„Ich habe mit ihr darüber geredet und es ihr erklärt", sagte Alex ruhig. „Fühlst du dich schon in der Lage aufzustehen?" fragte er während er sie prüfend ansah.

Izzie nickte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und erhob sich dann. Ihre Beine fühlten sich immer noch leicht wackelig an, als sie zusammen mit Alex die Treppe hinunter in die Küche ging.

Hannah hob den Kopf als sie die beiden eintreten sah. „Izzie!" Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und rannte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber. „Es tut mir so leid! Geht es dir wieder besser?" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Arme um Izzie's Taille schlang und sich an sie drückte.

Izzie strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Ja, es geht wieder besser. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"

„Alex hat mir schon erklärt, dass ich nicht einfach so das Haus verlassen darf." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Izzie an. „In Zukunft werde ich mich abmelden. Ist das okay?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Izzie's Gesicht. „Vollkommen okay", nickte sie. Sie sah, wie Hannah zurück an den Tisch ging und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl.

Alex räusperte sich. „Ich sehe schon. Ihr kommt bestens ohne mich klar." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Okay, dann will ich mich mal auf den Weg machen.

Izzie schaute erschrocken auf die Uhr und sprang dann auf. „Oh je, die Arbeit ...!" stieß sie hervor. „Wir kommen zu spät!"

Alex drückte sie sanft aber entschlossen zurück auf den Stuhl. „Nein, du kommst nicht zu spät. Ich habe im Krankenhaus angerufen und dich für heute bei Dr. Bailey krank gemeldet."

„Was hast du?" fragte Izzie ungläubig.

„Ich habe Dr. Bailey gesagt, dass du völlig erschöpft bist und deshalb einen Tag Ruhe brauchst."

„Sie war sicher begeistert", meinte Izzie und verdrehte die Augen.

Alex zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, eigentlich war sie sehr verständnisvoll und hat dir sogar gute Besserung gewünscht."

„Das ist ja toll!" Hannah klatsche vor Begeisterung in die Hände. „Dann können wir ja etwas gemeinsam unternehmen", sagte sie zu Izzie.

„Wir könnten deine neue Schule besuchen", schlug Izzie vor. „Was hältst du davon?"

Hannah's gute Laune schwand augenblicklich. „Och nö, Schule ist langweilig", maulte sie. „Ich dachte mehr an Roller Skates fahren oder Fahrrad. Das macht Spaß!"

Alex verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als er Izzie's verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Bailey noch einmal anrufen und ihr mitteilen, dass du doch keinen Ruhetag zuhause brauchst", meinte er grinsend.

Izzie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an Hannah wandte. „Hat dein Arzt dir denn erlaubt, dass du so viel Sport machst?" fragte sie skeptisch.

Hannah nickte. „Ja, er sagte, dass Sport mein Immunsystem kräftigt, damit der Körper sich besser gegen die Krebszellen wehren kann."

Izzie seufzte innerlich. Sie fragte sich, woher Hannah's Begeisterung für sportliche Aktivitäten kam. Ganz sicher war es nicht genetisch bedingt. Sie hasste Sport! „Nun, dann kannst du ja jetzt morgens immer mit Alex joggen gehen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu. „Er ist ebenfalls Sportler."

„Oh wirklich?" Hannah strahlte ihn an. „Das ist toll! Dann muss ich nicht mehr alleine laufen."

Alex zog die Stirn in Falten. „Früher mal, heute nicht mehr so", versuchte er ihre Begeisterung zu bremsen. Er schaute auf die Uhr und räusperte sich dann. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Er ging zu Izzie hinüber und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Übertreib es nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er ihr einen Abschiedskuss gab. „Dann bis heute Abend!" sagte er grinsend zu Hannah und knuffte sie spielerisch in die Seite, bevor er die Küche verließ.

Hannah sah Izzie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. „Roller Skates oder Fahrrad fahren?"

Izzie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und straffte ihre Schultern. „Schule besuchen", sagte sie entschlossen. „Aber vorher wasche ich mich noch und ziehe mich an." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie beim Verlassen der Küche ein genervtes Stöhnen hinter sich hörte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Mark kam aus einem Patientenzimmer heraus. An den Aufzügen sah er Cristina stehen, die in Gedanken schien, da sie gerade die Gelegenheit verpasst hatte, in einen Aufzug zu steigen. Erst als sich die Türen wieder geschlossen hatten, sah sie auf. Mark konnte sie fluchen hören, weswegen er zu lachen begann. Da er aber sein Glück nicht herausfordern wollte, rang er schnell wieder nach Fassung während er sich ihr weiter näherte. Sie war wieder in Gedanken versunken, was er unter anderem daran ausmachen konnte, da sie vergessen hatte, den Aufzug erneut anzufordern. Mark stellte sich neben sie und räusperte sich hörbar, so dass sie aufsah.

„Aufzüge sind etwas faszinierendes." Fing er an und sah sie mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Man drück einen Knopf." Was er auch sofort demonstrierte. „Man wartet eine Weile." Er stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Aufzug hin und starrte auf die Tür. Nach wenigen Sekunden lehnte er sich zu Cristina hinüber. „Manchmal auch ein wenig länger." Er nickte dabei mit dem Kopf, stellte sich dann aber wieder aufrecht hin und hielt die Tür fest im Blick. Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, bis der Aufzug wieder ihr Stockwerk erreichte und sich die Tür öffnete. „Dann tritt man hinein." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie vor sich in den Aufzug. „Dann betätigt man erneut einen Knopf." Was er ihr erneut mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck demonstrierte. „Und dann kommt man an sein gewünschtes Ziel." Er sah jetzt Cristina in die Augen. „Faszinierend, findest du nicht?"

Cristina schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stöhnte frustriert auf. „Mark, wenn du versuchst wieder einen auf McDreamy zu machen, dann muss ich dir erneut mitteilen, dass ich nicht darauf stehe."

Mark grinste sie schief an. „Zumindest habe ich dich damit in einen Aufzug gelockt." Er kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Und Aufzüge sind nicht nur da, um Menschen zu transportieren."

„Mark, wenn du heute weiterhin wie ein Mensch herumlaufen willst, dann würde ich jetzt an deiner Stelle stoppen." Sie stemmte ihre freie Hand in die Seite und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ach komm schon. Ich mach doch nur Spaß." Mark hob frustriert seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Und mein Knie in deiner Familienbewahrungsschatulle ist auch nur Spaß. Und es hätte den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass mit diesem Rumgesülze aufhörst." Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Eigentlich hört sich das verlockend an."

Mark trat schnell zwei Schritte zurück, da Cristina ihn auf einmal sehr merkwürdig ansah. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie innerlich schon ihr Knie darauf vorbereitete. „Ich höre auf und du behältst dein Knie bei dir."

Cristina schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Manchmal bist du noch einfacher einzuschüchtern als Derek und der springt schon 2 Meter in die Luft, wenn ich mich ihm von hinten nähere."

Mark wollte gerade ansetzen, um ihr etwas zu erwidern als sich der Aufzug zum Halt kam und sich die Türen öffneten. Er trat einen Schritt heraus, merkte aber sofort, dass Cristina ihm nicht folgte. „Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nicht mein Stockwerk." Antwortete Cristina knapp.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und Mark war wieder im Aufzug drin, weswegen sie ihn verwundert ansah. „Ich fürchte, dass ich noch etwas Überzeugungsarbeit leisten muss, um mit morgen etwas machen zu können. Und ich kenne deinen Dienstplan. Ich weiß, dass du morgen Abend Zeit hast." Sein Selbstvertrauen kam wieder zurück, was man deutlich in seiner Stimme spürte. Auch Cristina war es sofort aufgefallen.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob du wie in dem Film „Mission Impossible" am Ende auch erfolgreich sein wirst." Sie schmunzelte, denn Marks Gesicht fiel augenblicklich wieder.

„Bekomme ich denn dann auch so tolles Spezialwerkzeug?" Fragte er vorsichtig, wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerne ein neues Spielzeugauto haben will.

„Ich dachte, dass du das schon mit dir rum trägst." Cristina hob verführerisch die Augenbraue. Der Aufzug hielt erneut und sie stieg amüsiert über Mark aus. Dieser stand noch immer mit erstarrt im Aufzug, als sich die Türen längst wieder geschlossen hatten.

**Im Krankenhaus **

Alex saß am Computer in einen der Büroräume und rief gerade eine Liste mit verschiedenen Behandlungsplänen für einen Fall ab, an dem er arbeitete, als er hinter sich hörte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern schaute weiterhin angestrengt auf den Monitor.

„Hey!" 

Alex blieb für einen Moment regungslos sitzen und überlegte, wie er einem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Doch da ihm nichts vernünftiges einfiel, drehte er sich langsam um. „O'Malley", grüßte er knapp und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Ein komplizierter Fall?" George kam neugierig näher.

„Eine Frau mit Drehschwindelattacken und Hörverlust auf dem rechten Ohr", erklärte Alex knapp. „Die Kernspintomografie hat keine Resultate gebracht. Kein Anzeichen eines Tumors oder Blutungen. Gelegentlich treten Übelkeit und Ohnmachtsanfälle auf. Wir werden eine retrolabyrinthine vestibulare Neurektomie vornehmen."

George nickte. „Klingt interessant. Aber ist das nicht Derek Shepherd's Fachgebiet?"

Alex nickte. „Ich soll ihm dabei assistieren."

George hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Du steigst auf, Karev. Vitamin B ist eben alles", bemerkte er trocken.

Alex sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, ich habe gehört, Derek wohnt jetzt wieder mit bei Meredith im Haus." Er verdrehte vielsagend die Augen.

„Was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass ich deshalb Vergünstigungen bekomme, was die OPs angeht", warf Alex ein und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das ist es doch, was du mir vorwirfst, oder?"

„Wieso gleich so feindselig?" George kratzte sich am Kinn. „Aber es ist schon so. Die, die alles haben, kriegen noch mehr, und die, die sowieso schon alles verloren haben, kriegen noch einen Tritt in den Hintern."

Alex sah George mit rätselhaftem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wenn du von deiner Scheidung sprichst", sagte er ruhig", dazu gehören immer zwei. Also tu dir nicht selber leid." Er räusperte sich. „Ich war wirklich bestürzt, als ich erfuhr, dass ihr euch habt scheiden lassen. Callie ist schon eine tolle Frau, für die es sich eigentlich gelohnt hätte, zu kämpfen."

„Wieso hast du sie dann nicht genommen?" Der Satz war heraus, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Provozierend schaute George Alex ins Gesicht.

Alex sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Es geht nicht um Callie, oder? Es geht hier um Izzie. Du hast es immer noch nicht verdaut, dass sie sich für mich entschieden hat", stieß er hervor.

George lachte verächtlich. „Sie hat einen Vater für ihre Tochter gebraucht, mehr nicht. Sie hätte dich sonst niemals geheiratet."

Alex hatte nun endgültig die Nase voll. Er ging einen Schritt auf George zu, und ehe der sich versah, hatte Alex ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Bürotür gedrückt. „Noch ein Wort, und du kannst deine Zähne einzeln vom Fußboden aufheben!" sagte er drohend.

„Schlag ruhig zu, Karev! Dann habe ich wenigstens einen Grund, dich beim Chief zu melden."

Alex Hand zitterte leicht, als er seine Faust, die er drohend vor George's Nase gehalten hatte, wieder öffnete. „Verschwinde, so lange du es noch kannst!" sagte er in gefährlich ruhigem Ton.

George wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Das hat noch ein Nachspiel", sagte er drohend. "Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!" Er warf Alex noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und verließ dann eilig das Büro.

Leise stöhnend begrub Alex seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und lehnte sich an die Tür. Er konnte selber nicht begreifen, wie er sich so hatte gehen lassen können. Er fragte sie, ob George wirklich etwas gegen ihn unternehmen würde oder ob er nur geblufft hatte. Noch einmal tief Luft holend stieß er sich von der Tür ab und ging zurück zum Computer, wo er weiter über die OP las, an der er später mit Derek arbeiten wollte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek stand von dem OP Plan. Bei der Aussicht seiner noch anstehenden Operationen seufzte er leise. Da er bei seiner letzten darauf angewiesen war, dass sei OP Saal frei gemacht bekommt. Doch da vorher eine riskante Gefäß OP anstand könnte sich sein Tag etwas hinziehen. Er hörte neben sich schlurfende Schritte und sah von dem OP Brett zur Seite. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab als er Meredith auf sich zukommen sah. Kaum stand sie neben ihm, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und benutzte seinen Körper als Stütze.

„Hey." Derek legte einen Arm um sie. „Noch nicht besser?"

„Doch." Murmelte Meredith leise. „Dank des Vomex ist die Übelkeit weg, aber ich bin noch immer müde." Zum Beweis schaffte sie es nur schwer, sich ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Du hättest ruhig noch länger liegen bleiben können." Er drückte sie etwas fester an sich, spürte aber, wie sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

Merediths Blick fiel jetzt auf den OP Plan und konnte Dereks Namen ausfindig machen bei einer Operation, die bald beginnen sollte. Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Wir haben ja bald eine OP. Soll ich den Patienten vorbereiten?"

„Nein." Er schmunzelte als Meredith schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob. „Süß, aber leider heute nicht bei mir wirksam." Sanft küsste er sie auf den Kopf. „Außerdem habe ich eine andere Aufgabe für dich."

„Derek, es geht mir besser. Und so eine OP wird mir bestimmt noch mehr helfen." Sie ließ sich von Derek den Gang hinunter führen. „Ehrlich. Ich bin fit." Doch Derek schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. Mit den Augen rollend, lehnte sie sich wieder an ihn. Kaum hatten sie die Schwesternstation erreicht, ließ er sich einen Stapel mit Patientenunterlagen geben.

„Das ist deine Aufgabe." Verkündete er, nachdem die letzte Akte auf den Stapel gelegt worden war. Da Meredith ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah, lachte er leise. „Du kannst jetzt schmollen, aber ich lasse dich heute nicht an die Patienten. Da du mit Sicherheit nicht nach Hause gehen wirst, habe ich mir gedacht, dass du mir ein klein wenig Schreibarbeit abnehmen könntest."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst." Meredith hatte sich von ihm weggedrückt. „Es ist dein ernst." Stellte sie schnell fest, da sie Dereks Gesichtsausdruck kannte, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach, wie sie ihn überreden könnte, sie nicht den ganzen Tag Unterlagen wälzen zu müssen. „Du weißt schon, dass das hier ein Lehrkrankenhaus ist. Und als Chirurg lernt man am besten, wenn man oft bei einer OP dabei ist."

„Ja und deswegen habe ich Alex eben gebeten, für dich einzuspringen. Er hat bereits angefangen, sich darauf vorzubereiten." Derek verzog etwas das Gesicht, weswegen Meredith ihn fragend ansah. „Dr. Evans war nicht so begeistert darüber, dass ich mir Alex ausgeborgt habe."

Meredith stöhnte frustriert auf. „Ich hoffe, dass du mich in Zukunft vor ihr beschützt. So was machen doch eigentlich Ritter in glänzenden Dingern."

Derek sah sie kurz an und grinste dann schief. „Das kann ich gerne machen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie mit deinen kleinen ineffektiven Fäusten jederzeit besiegen kannst."

Meredith rollte über diesen Kommentar nur die Augen und beließ es dabei, dass er am Morgen wohl nur zu heiß geduscht hatte. „Noch mal zu der Sache mit meiner heutigen OP Zeit. Lässt sich da irgendetwas machen?"

Er griff sich die Akten und ging dann ein paar Schritte von Meredith weg. „Willst du, dass ich als dein Freund reagiere oder als dein Boss?"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut." Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu, sichtlich unzufrieden mit ihrer aufgetragenen Arbeit. „Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin?"

„In mein Büro." Er wartete, bis sie aufgeschlossen hatte und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. „Was bedeutet, dass es nicht groß auffällt, wenn ich dich aufsuche."

„Und es gibt keine Chance, dich umzustimmen?" Sie sah ihn mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächelnd an.

„Verführerisch, aber ich bleibe hart… Ich meine, dass mich nichts umstimmen kann." Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf als sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machten.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Derek zog sich die OP Kappe vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die etwas platt am Kopf am klebten. Erschöpft schlenderte er aus dem OP Bereich heraus. Er hatte endlich seine letzte Operation beendet, für die er länger als sonst benötigt hatte, da es zu Komplikationen gekommen war. Zumindest hatte sein Patient überlebt und er konnte der Familie eine gute Nachricht übermitteln. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab. Freudig bog er um die Ecke, nur um gegen Miranda Bailey zu stoßen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht aufgepasst." Derek sah sie noch immer grinsend an.

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Vor allem nicht, weil mir jetzt alles weh tut." Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und zog ihren Arztkittel zurecht.

„Ah, sie können mir gar nicht lange böse sein." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er ihren Kragen in Ordnung bringen wollte. Doch Bailey schlug seine Hand weg.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Dr. Shepherd. Und was ist eigentlich mit ihnen los? Sie benehmen sich fast wie ein kleines Kind kurz vor der Bescherung." Mit ihrem skeptischen Blick musterte sie ihren Chef der Neurochirurgie.

„Was soll mit mir los sein?" Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich habe eben einem Menschen das Leben gerettet. Überhaupt war der Arbeitstag sehr zufrieden stellend und ich kann ihn damit beenden, noch einmal auf meine Lieblingskollegin gestoßen zu sein." Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf Bailey, die ihn jetzt noch misstrauischer ansah.

„Lieblingskollegin. Ich? Das ist eine Lüge." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Mit einem gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck stieß Derek sich wieder von der Wand ab. „Ich bin erschüttert. Natürlich sind sie meine Lieblingskollegin. Bei unserer langen Geschichte." Er hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?" Sie hatte inzwischen einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, zumal Derek ihr freudig zunickte. „Trennen sie Beruf und Privatleben?"

„Durchaus, warum fragen sie?" Derek sah sie jetzt interessiert an.

„Nun, ganz einfach, dann wäre Dr. Grey hier nur ihre Kollegin und ich gehe mal ganz stark davon aus, dass sie ihre Lieblingskollegin ist." Sie schnaubte etwas auf. „Zumal wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dass sie und Dr. Grey heute ständig in ihrem Büro waren."

Derek seufzte hörbar auf. „Ihr ging es heute Morgen nicht gut. Ich habe sie deswegen in mein Büro verfrachtet, wo sie für mich OP Berichte verfasst hat."

„Davon wusste ich ja gar nicht." Bailey sah ihn jetzt besorgt an.

„Es war noch ziemlich früh. Da lief die Gerüchteküche noch nicht auf Hochtouren." Derek schüttelte leicht den Kopf darüber, wie schnell an diesem Krankenhaus Gerüchte verbreitet werden. „Sie hatte kaum geschlafen und zudem musste sie sich übergeben. Nach einer Infusion und Bettruhe ging es ihr wieder besser."

Bailey atmete erleichtert auf. „Dann ist ja gut. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, was da los war." Sie machte sich auf, an ihm vorbei zu gehen, doch als sie in sein Gesicht sah, blieb sie stehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Derek nickte ihr zu. „Ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken, was es gewesen war." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und bemühte sich, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihm auch zum Teil gelang. Abgesehen davon, dass es aufgesetzt wirkte.

„Wird schon nichts schlimmes sein. Und da ich jetzt darüber bescheid weiß, werde ich auch ein Auge darauf werfen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Danke." Sein aufgesetztes Lächeln wurde zu einem aufrichtigen. „Ich muss noch der Familie bescheid sagen gehen und Meredith hat schon zu lange auf mich gewartet."

„Ich werde sie nicht aufhalten." Sie hob noch einmal die Augenbraue und drehte sich dann von ihm weg. „Genießen sie ihren Feierabend und gönnen sie ihrer Freundin auch mal eine Pause."

Derek konnte zwar nicht mehr das Gesicht seiner Kollegin sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie sich gerade über ihn lustig gemacht hat. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er endgültig den OP Bereich.

**Joes Bar **

_Nach Feierabend_

Alex öffnete die Tür zu Joe's Bar und nahm auf einem Barhocker Platz. „Ich hätte gerne ein Bier", sagte er zu Joe. 

„Hättest du gar nicht sagen brauchen." Der Barmann stellte das gewünschte Bier vor Alex ab. „Wo hast du deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?" fragte er erstaunt.

Alex nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Zuhause vermute ich mal. Oder vielleicht im Park, auf der Strasse ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Als ich ging hatten sie sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie lieber Fahrrad fahren oder Roller skaten wollten."

„Roller skaten? Izzie?" Joe konnte nur mit Mühe ein Auflachen verhindern. „Sie geht nicht mal walken, behauptet, ihre Rückenmuskulatur würde darunter leiden." Er zog die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist passiert, dass ihre Meinung geändert hat?"

„Hannah." Alex nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und seufzte tief.

Joe sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Das klingt nicht besonders begeistert. Kinder können das eigene Leben völlig verändern. Das sollte einem bewusst sein, bevor man sich euphorisch in die Adoptionsverhandlungen stürzt." Er warf Alex einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit, Mann!"

„Es ist nicht Hannah." Alex rieb sich die Stirn. „Es ist Izzie. Die Art, wie sie darauf reagiert, dass Hannah jetzt bei uns ist."

„Ist was passiert?" frage Joe und sah Alex besorgt an.

Er nickte. „Izzie erlitt heute morgen einen Schwächeanfall", erwiderte er. „Dabei war es eigentlich nur eine ganz harmlose Sache, ein Missverständnis. Aber sie hat völlig überreagiert." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich frage mich, ob wir richtig gehandelt haben, die Kleine bei uns aufzunehmen. Ich meine, Izzie ist völlig verändert, seitdem Hannah da ist."

„Sie muss sich erst an ihre neue Rolle als Mutter gewöhnen", gab Joe zu bedenken. „Sie hat das Kind zwar geboren aber nicht aufgezogen." Er seufzte. „Glaub mir, ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung, wenn ich dir sage, dass man nicht zur Mutter oder zum Vater geboren wird. Das ist ein langer Prozess der viel Geduld erfordert ... von beiden Seiten."

„Du und Walter kommt doch gut mit den Zwillingen klar, oder nicht?" fragte Alex und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sicher ... jetzt schon. Aber es hat ein paar Monate gedauert, bis wir die Rollen untereinander verteilt hatten und wir wussten, wer die Vaterpflichten übernimmt und wer die Mutterpflichten.

Alex grinste verschmitzt. „Na, diesbezüglich bestehen wohl keine Zweifel. Ich würde wohl eine lausige Mama abgeben."

Joe grinste ebenfalls. „Ja, bei euch ist es was anderes. Da sind die Rollen schon biologisch festgelegt. Aber trotzdem braucht alles seine Zeit."

„Danke für den Rat, Joe!" Alex kippte den letzten Rest seines Bieres hinunter und erhob sich dann vom Barhocker. „Dann will ich jetzt mal zu meiner neuen Familie nach Hause gehen und das praktisch anwenden, was ich gerade in der Theorie gelernt habe."

Joe nickte schmunzelnd. „So soll es sein. Bestell Izzie einen Gruß von mir und sag ihr, dass ich mitfühlen kann, was sie gerade durchmacht."

„Mach ich", erwiderte Alex lächelnd. „Bis die Tage." Er wandte sich ab und verließ dann die Bar.

**Wenn man in eine Angstsituation rein kommt, dann verströmt der Körper Adrenalin. Es ist eine evolutionstechnische Sache, die wir nicht mehr los bekommen. Denn früher brauchten die Menschen diesen Adrenalinschub, um sich schnellst möglich aus einer Gefahrensituation heraus zu bringen. Auch wir profitieren davon. Manchmal leiden wir aber auch darunter (**_**Alex verlässt Joe's Bar und stößt auf George, der gerade hinein wollte. Die beide funkeln sich böse an, gehen aber wortlos aneinander vorbei**_**). Doch man kann diesen Zustand auch nutzen, um mit seinen geschärften Sinnen, seine Lage genauer zu analysieren (**_**Derek begrüßt Meredith zu Hause und betrachtet sie sich genau, dabei stellt er fest, dass sie wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht hat**_**). Es gibt einem auch die Möglichkeit, sich klar zu werden, wie wichtig uns andere sind (**_**Izzie steht an Hannahs Zimmertür und beobachtet, wie ihr Brustkorb sich während des Atmens langsam hebt und senkt**_


	25. Chapter 25

**4.25 – Unknown**

_Unknown_

This doubt is screaming in my face  
This familiar place sheltered and concealed  
and if this night won't let me rest  
don't let me second guess  
what I know to be real  
put away all I know for tonight  
and maybe I just might learn to let it go  
take my security from me  
maybe finally I won't have to know everything

I am falling into grace to the unknown  
to where you are and faith  
makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown the don't know  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you

I got nothing left to defend  
I cannot pretend that everything makes sense  
but does it really matter now  
if I do not know how  
to figure this thing out

I am falling into grace to the unknown  
to where you are and faith  
makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown the don't know  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you

I'm against myself again  
trying to fit these pieces in  
walking on a cloud of dust to get to you

I am falling into grace to the unknown  
to where you are and faith  
makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown the don't know  
that keeps me hanging on

and I am falling into grace to the unknown  
to where you are and faith  
makes everybody scared  
it's the unknown the don't know  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you

**Jeder Tag ist anders als der andere. Auch wenn man manchmal das Gefühl hat, dass man oft immer nur das gleiche macht und sich rein gar nichts vom Vortag unterscheidet. Doch es sind meist nur Kleinigkeiten, die unsere Tage unterschiedlich gestalten (**_**George wirft wütend seine Schuhe in seinen Spind. Dafür erhält er einen kritischen Blick von Callie, während Lexie erschrocken zusammenzuckt**_**). Eigentlich ist das etwas, was uns beruhigen sollte, wenn wir uns abends ins Bett legen. Wir wissen, dass der nächste Tag anders aussieht und können ihn so gestalten wie wir es wollen (**_**Alex wird wach und sieht Izzie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, die noch immer friedlich neben ihm schlief**_**). Aber das, was wir dabei gerne vergessen ist, dass unsere Planungen uns oft durch das Unbekannte durchkreuzt werden (**_**Meredith wacht neben Derek auf. Sie lächelt ihn an, doch dann rennt springt sie auf, da sie sich übergeben muss**_**).  
**

**Merediths Haus**

Izzie wurde unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als sich ein Arm um sie schlang und sie kurze Zeit später Alex' Lippen an ihrem Hals fühlte, die langsam abwärts wanderten. Sie reckte sich genussvoll und drehte sich noch weiter zu ihm, damit er noch mehr Fläche ihrer Haut mit seinen Lippen bearbeiten konnte. Sie stöhnte leise auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, als sich sein Mund um eine ihrer Brustwarzen schloss. „Ja ..." stöhnte sie", ...oh ja ... hör nicht auf!" Sie begann ihn ebenfalls zu küssen – erst den Mund, dann die Schultern, seinen Bauch, bis ihre Lippen erneut seine fanden. Sie hörte Alex' keuchenden Atem an ihrem Ohr und wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange an sich halten konnte. Bereitwillig spreizte sie die Beine auseinander und schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Alex unterbrach seine Handlung sofort, und beide schauten sich erschrocken an.

„Darf ich hereinkommen? Ich habe euch Frühstück gemacht", rief Hannah durch die geschlossene Tür.

Alex stieß eine Verwünschung aus und rollte dann schnell von Izzie herunter und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zur Brust hoch. Er ließ seine Fäuste auf und zuschnappen, um der Erregung Herr zu werden, die immer noch seinen Körper beherrschte. Izzie rutschte auf ihre Bettseite hinüber und zog sich die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch, während sie Alex' mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ansah.

„Schlaft ihr noch? Soll ich später wiederkommen?" Hannah wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger.

Izzie räusperte sich. „Nein, wir ... wir sind schon wach", brachte sie dann mühsam hervor. Sie warf wieder kurz einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, der immer noch dabei war, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. „Einen Moment noch!" Izzie griff sich schnell ihr Nachthemd, dass am Fußende des Bettes lag und schlüpfte hinein, bevor sie für Hannah die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Hannah ihre Eltern und stellte das Frühstückstablett auf Izzie's Nachttisch ab. „Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Toast mit Marmelade und Orangensaft. Ich hätte auch was anderes gemacht. Aber wir hatten keine Milch mehr. Und ich weiß nicht, wie die Kaffemaschine funktioniert."

Izzie lächelte kläglich. „Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du uns das Frühstück ans Bett bringst", sagte sie.

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch darüber freuen würdet", sagte Hannah mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ja ... wahnsinnig", stieß Alex mit sarkastischem Unterton hervor.

Izzie kniff ihm unter der Bettdecke in die Seite und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, Hannah", sagte sie und lächelte nervös. 

„Ja, danke", rang sich Alex ab. Er war immer noch sauer über die Störung.

Hannah sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen. „Wollt ihr nicht anfangen?"

„Später", beeilte sich Izzie zu sagen.

„Na gut. Dann lasse ich euch jetzt alleine und gehe joggen."

„Hast du denn schon etwas gefrühstückt?" fragte Izzie besorgt. „Du solltest nicht laufen, ohne wenigstens etwas gegessen zu haben. Das ist ungesund. Der Blutzuckerspiegel sinkt dann zu schnell ab, und du könntest ohnmächtig werden." Sie warf einen Blick zu Alex hinüber, weil sie sich von ihm Unterstützung erhoffte.

„Ja", sagte er gedehnt. „Izzie hat Recht. Man sollte nicht auf nüchternen Magen joggen gehen."

Hannah seufzte leise. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muß. Dann esse ich eben erst." Sie sah Izzie erwartungsvoll an. „Leistest du mir Gesellschaft? Alleine essen ist immer so öde."

Izzie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sie vermied es dabei, Alex anzuschauen, denn sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie genervt er immer noch von der Störung war. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Sicher leiste ich dir Gesellschaft", sagte sie und lächelte gequält. Sie warf Alex noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und nahm dann ihre Sachen und folgte Hannah nach draußen.

Stöhnend ließ sich Alex nach hinten sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er gegen die Decke starrte. Irgendwie verstand er jetzt besser, was Joe damit gemeint hatte, dass Kinder das Leben völlig verändern würden. Wahrscheinlich würden er und Izzie nun überhaupt kein Liebesleben mehr haben und mussten die Schlafzimmertür abschließen, wenn sie doch mal dazu kommen sollten. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hatte er noch Zeit, aber es hielt ihn nun auch nichts mehr im Bett. Er warf die Bettdecke zurück, zog seine Pyjamahose über und ging über den Flur Richtung Badezimmer.

**Merediths Haus**

Derek stand in der Küche und beobachtete wie der Kaffee langsam in die Kanne lief. Der Duft von frisch gekochtem Kaffee stieg ihm auch langsam in die Nase und er erwachte immer mehr. Er hatte bereits beim Betreten der Küche gesehen, dass jemand schon aktiv gewesen sein musste und tippte auf Hannah, da er um die Kaffeesucht der Ärzte wusste. Immerhin gehörte er ebenfalls zu der Sorte. Da der Kaffee noch etwas brauchte, bereitete er sich sein Müsli vor und stellte auch für Meredith alles bereit, die noch immer im Badezimmer war. Nachdem er schon fast fertig mit seinem morgendlichen Ritual war, hörte er jemand die Treppe hinunter kommen. Sekunden später stand Meredith vor ihm. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre Haare zu trocknen und schien von der Dusche auch nicht wirklich wach zu sein. Derek stand sofort auf, um ihr Kaffee einzuschenken und bemerkte daher nicht ihren skeptischen Blick. Sie hatte ich inzwischen auch abgewandt und machte sich einen Toast. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte sah sie noch, wie Derek ihre Tasse füllte.

„Was wird das?" Fragte sie leicht schnippisch, weswegen Derek erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Ich schenke dir Kaffee ein?" Er sah sie verwundert an, stoppte aber seine Bewegung sofort, da er spürte, dass sie nicht gut drauf war und es nicht an der frühen Uhrzeit lag.

„Hab ich nicht gestern klar gemacht, dass ich den Geruch nicht vertrage?" Sie stemmte ihre Hand in die Seite. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere musste ich mich deinetwegen sogar übergeben." Jetzt zeigte sie auf ihn, noch immer mit der Kanne in der Hand, und dann auf die ihre Tasse. „Und trotzdem stehst du da und schenkst mir dieses Zeug ein. Sehr zuvorkommend." Aufschnaubend drehte sie sich zu dem Toaster um und fluchte leise, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

Derek sah auf die Tasse und dann wieder auf Meredith. Etwas eingeschüchtert stellte er zunächst die Kanne weg, dann schüttete er den Inhalt aus Merediths Tasse in seine. „Wenn dir immer noch nicht gut ist, dann solltest du vielleicht zuhause bleiben." Beendete er die Stille, während er sich wieder seinem Müsli widmete. Da er keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich zu seiner Freundin um. „Meredith?"

„Ich habe dich gehört." Sie hörte wie der fertige Toast herausgeschleudert wurde und griff sich ihn sofort. „Verdammt." Stieß sie aus, da sie sich an der noch heißen Brotscheibe die Finger verbrannt hatte. Derek war sofort aufgesprungen und wollte Meredith zur Spüle schieben, da sie sich dort die Finger kühlen sollte, doch sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen weg. „Danke, ich kann das alleine."

„Ich wollte nur helfen, Meredith." Derek biss sich auf die Zunge, nachdem er seine Stimme zu sehr gehoben hatte und sich dafür einen wütenden Blick von Meredith eingefangen hatte.

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, aber ich kann mir sehr gut alleine helfen." Sie ließ den kalten Wasserstrahl über ihre Finger laufen und entspannte etwas, nachdem der Schmerz sich langsam linderte. Da Derek sie nur schweigend ansah, seufzte sie auf und drehte den Wasserhahn wieder ab. Vorsichtig trocknete sie sich ihre Finger ab und ging wieder zum Toaster. Sie prüfte dieses Mal, ob sie die Scheibe anfassen konnte und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie leicht abgekühlt war. Ohne den Toast mit etwas zu belegen biss sie hinein und ging dann zur Tür. „Kommst du? Wenn du morgens ausführlich frühstücken willst, dann solltest du früher aufstehen." Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche.

Derek schüttelte leicht den Kopf, machte sich dann aber daran, die Spuren seines Frühstücks zu beseitigen. Dabei beeilte er sich, da er Meredith nicht noch weiter verärgern wollte. In seinem Kopf ratterten sämtliche Räder, was mit ihr los war oder was er eventuell verbrochen haben könnte. Nachdem er schnell seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, kam er darauf, dass sie bald ihre Periode bekommen müsste. Scheinbar löste der Hormonumschwung kombiniert mit ihrer Übelkeit einen Prozess aus, der sie zu einer wilden Furie machte. Schmunzelnd verließ er die Küche, denn er stellte fest, dass er diese wilde Furie trotzdem liebte.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Alex saß im Büro und rief Informationen über die Neurektomie des Patienten ab, an dem er seit gestern zusammen mit Derek arbeitete, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dr. Webber das Büro betrat.

„Dr. Karev?" Er räusperte sich. „Kurz auf ein Wort."

Alex drehte den Bildschirm zur Seite und wandte sich Webber zu. „Ja, Sir?"

„Ein Kollege von ihnen hat sich beschwert, dass er von ihnen tätlich angegriffen wurde", kam Dr. Webber gleich zur Sache.

Ein ironisches Grinsen verzerrte Alex' Gesichtszüge. „Bambi hat also gepetzt", stieß er verächtlich hervor.

„Wie bitte?" Dr. Webber sah ihn verwirrt an.

„O'Malley", verbesserte Alex schnell. „George O'Malley."

„Nun ... ja." Dr. Webber nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Und es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Aber wir sind hier nicht im Feriencamp, wo man im Zweikampf seine Kräfte messen muss", sagte er empört. „Wir befinden uns hier in einem Krankenhaus", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Wir haben Respekt gegenüber unseren Vorgesetzten und Kollegen und sind uns unserer Verantwortung gegenüber den Patienten bewusst."

Alex rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Sagen sie das mal O'Malley. Er hat angefangen", meinte Alex zu seiner Verteidigung.

Dr. Webber zog die Stirn in Falten. „Er sagte mir, dass sie ihm Prügel angedroht hätten. Ist das wahr?"

Alex nickte zögernd.

„Das ist offene Gewaltandrohung gegenüber einem Kollegen!" Dr. Webber schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist nur in sie gefahren, Karev?"

„Dieses verdammte Weichei!" stieß Alex hervor, während er sich mühsam beherrschte, nicht noch ausfälliger zu werden. „Als er mir damals im Umkleideraum eine verpasst hat bin ich auch nicht gleich zu meinem Vorgesetzten gerannt."

„Sie hatten schon einmal einen Disput mit Dr. O'Malley?" fragte Dr. Webber alarmiert.

„Einen?" Alex lachte sarkastisch auf. „Wirklich zu schade, dass er durchgefallen ist. Denn sonst wäre er jetzt im Mercy West und würde andere Kollegen und Patienten quälen."

„Karev!" Dr. Webber's Miene hatte sich verdüstert. „Zügeln sie ihr loses Mundwerk!" Er seufzte tief. „Ich habe wirklich viel Geduld und Verständnis für sie in den letzten Tagen aufgebracht, weil ich weiß, dass ihre häusliche Situation derzeit etwas angespannt ist. Aber das geht zu weit!" Er räusperte sich wieder. „Ich möchte, dass sie zu Dr. O'Malley gehen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Alex schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Eher gefriert die Hölle zu!"

Dr. Webber sah ihn schockiert an. „Nun gut", sagte er nach einer Weile, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte", mir bleibt dann nur die Möglichkeit, sie für den Rest des Tages zu suspendieren. Nehme sie ihre Sachen und gehen sie!"

Alex' Augen weiteten sich. Ungläubig sah er Dr. Webber an. „Sie suspendieren mich, obwohl O'Malley angefangen hat?" Er lachte freudlos auf. „Okay, fein ... ich gehe." Er hob die Arme in die Luft und ließ sie dann wieder sinken, bevor die Tür zum Büro aufstieß und mit eiligen Schritten den Flur hinunter ging Richtung Umkleidekabine.

Dr. Webber sah ihm mit einem besorgten Blick hinterher. Er würde mit Dr. Bailey über den Vorfall reden müssen. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass er die Sache hätte gütlich regen können. Aber bevor das ganze noch mehr eskalierte würde er Hilfe benötigen. Seufzend verließ er das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg, Dr. Bailey zu suchen.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf als sie durch den Krankenhausflur ging. Sie hatte gerade davon erfahren, dass Alex nach Hause geschickt worden ist, da er sich mit George O'Malley angelegt hatte. Oder haben soll. Es war ihr egal, denn der OP Plan müsste jetzt geändert werden, da Alex nicht mehr assistieren könnte. Und es war ein Unterschied, ob er im ersten oder im zweiten Jahr war, da er jetzt weitaus mehr während einer OP machen durfte. Frustriert über dieses kindische Verhalten stellte sie sich vor den OP Plan und suchte nach Alex Namen. Sie hatte seinen Namen auch schnell ausfindig gemacht. Jetzt durfte sie den entsprechenden Chirurgen mitteilen, dass ihr Assistent nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Frustriert, da sie sich eigentlich um Patienten kümmern wollte, drehte sie sich um und stieß gegen Derek.

„Ah, meine zweitliebste Kollegin." Derek grinste sie breit an, auch wenn sein Schienbein von dem Zusammenprall leicht schmerzte.

„Dr. Shepherd, ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht in der Stimmung für ihre absolut nicht witzigen Kommentare." Sie rollte mit den Augen und straffte dabei ihre Kleidung.

„So langsam bekomme ich Komplexe." Derek schüttelte den Kopf während er seine Augen schloss und sich danach den Nasenrücken rieb.

Bailey sah ihn verwundert an, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, ihn so schnell aufgeben zu sehen. „Was ist ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Mein liebste und meine zweitliebste Kollegin." Antwortete Derek noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie Bailey schon wieder die Augen rollte.

„Ich habe den zweiten Teil ihrer Antwort wohlwollend überhört, aber zum ersten Teil gehört jetzt natürlich die Frage, was sie denn dieses Mal gemacht haben." Sie sah ihn etwas mitfühlend an, da er noch immer seinen Nasenrücken bearbeitete und sie förmlich spüren konnte, wie angespannt er war.

„Kaffee gekocht." Er sah jetzt in ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Kaffee gekocht?" Wiederholte Bailey verwundert seine Aussage. „Es tut mir Leid, Dr. Shepherd, aber ich kann ihnen nicht folgen."

„Ihr wird davon schlecht. Zumindest wurde ihr gestern davon schlecht. Aber nachdem es ihr abends besser ging, habe ich heute Morgen nicht mehr daran gedacht." Er seufzte laut auf. „Und jetzt ist sie von mir bedient."

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass es nur das ist?" Sie sah ihn jetzt fragend an.

„Was sollte denn noch sein?" Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon den ganzen Morgen überlegt, aber mir ist nichts weiter eingefallen. Abgesehen davon kommt Meredith ohnehin eher schlecht in den Tag." Er konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da es eine glatte Untertreibung war. Denn manchmal war er sich sicher, ihren Namen unter der Definition eines Morgenmuffels zu finden.

Bailey verarbeitete kurz die Informationen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Das gibt sich schon wieder." Sie seufzte etwas. „ Ich wollte sie ohnehin suchen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Dr. Karev eben nach Hause geschickt wurde. Da müssten sie jetzt ohnehin eher eine Lösung suchen, da ihnen ein Assistent fehlt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann sah sie ihn entschuldigend an. „Und ich fürchte, dass Dr. Grey derzeit die einzige ist, die für keine OP eingeteilt ist."

Derek strich sich durch seine Haare. „Fantastisch." Kommentierte er sarkastisch, schmunzelte dann aber schnell wieder. „Zumindest kann ich im OP Saal nicht den Fehler begehen, ihr Kaffee zu kochen."

„Nein." Bailey sah ihn amüsiert an. „Aber ich wünsche ihnen trotzdem viel Glück." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann auf dem Gang zurück.

Derek sah Bailey kurz hinterher, dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, was er Meredith alles sagen durfte, damit sie ihn nicht mitten auf einem Krankenhausgang angriff. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie ebenfalls nach Hause geschickt werden würde, was er aufgrund ihrer Übelkeit gar nicht mal so schlecht fand.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Meredith hielt sich den Magen, nachdem sie aus der Damentoilette herauskam. Obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sie es später bereuen würde, wenn sie etwas anderes als trockenen Toast essen würde, hatte sie zu einem Sandwich während ihrer Mittagspause nicht nein sagen können. Jetzt hatte sie die Quittung bekommen und ihren Mageninhalt einmal mehr der Toilettenschüssel preisgegeben. Auch wenn sie sich kurz erleichtert fühlte, so kämpfte sie jetzt mit den Nachwirkungen, die das Erbrechen mit sich brachte. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Kittels über die Stirn, auf der sich ein paar Schweißperlen wegen der Anstrengung gebildet hatten.

„Du siehst ja wie das blühende Leben aus." Stellte Cristina fest, nachdem sie sich neben Meredith gestellt hatte. „Ist dir immer noch schlecht?"

„Nein. Ich hatte nur so gefallen daran gefunden, dass ich es jetzt immer wieder machen will." Meredith rollte die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Minus der Übelkeit scheinst du zumindest wieder die alte zu sein." Cristina grinste sie an. Da Meredith ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, grinste sie noch breiter. „Dieses überglückliche Gemache von dir war ja nicht mehr auszuhalten."

„Das war kein Gemache, sondern entsprach meiner tatsächlichen Stimmung." Sie sah Cristina leicht verärgert an, da diese die Augenbraue hob. „Und ich bin immer noch überglücklich. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Derek mir Kaffee vor die Nase hält oder ich unbedingt ein Sandwich essen musste." Sie lehnte sich jetzt frustriert gegen die Wand. „Eigentlich war es ja ganz nett von ihm heute Morgen. Bestimmt hasst er mich jetzt, weil ich ihn so angefahren habe." Es hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet, die sie umständlich mit der Hand wegwischte.

„Das kannst du gleich herausfinden, denn Derek steuert geradewegs auf dich zu." Cristina grinste sie breit an.

„Was?" Meredith sah in die Richtung, in die auch ihre Freundin blickte und schnaubte dann auf. „Warum muss er grinsen, wenn es mir dreckig geht?"

Cristina musste laut lachen, da Merediths Gefühlslage innerhalb von Sekunden schwankte. Fast hatte sie Mitleid mit Derek. Die Betonung lag auf fast. „Beiß ihm nicht den Kopf ab. Er wäre der einzige, der so etwas wieder reparieren könnte. Ich muss los." Bevor Meredith sie zurückhalten konnte, war Cristina verschwunden. 

„Hey." Derek stand jetzt vor ihr. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie wieder etwas bleich aussah und fragte sich, ob er die OP nicht einfach verschieben sollte, statt Meredith die Strapazen an zu tun.

„Hey." Sie atmete tief durch. „Was willst du?"

Derek ignorierte ihren harschen Unterton. „Dich suchen?" Da Meredith ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue ansah, räusperte er sich. „Ich bräuchte einen Assistenzarzt und ich weiß, dass du Zeit hast."

„Das heißt, dass nur deswegen hier bist, weil du mich wegen einer dämlichen OP brauchst?" Meredith drückte sich von der Wand ab und streifte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. „Wir sehen uns dann im OP, Dr. Shepherd." Ohne sich umzublicken stürmte sie davon.

Derek atmete tief durch. Normalerweise interessierte es ihn nicht, wann sie ihre Periode bekommt, doch dieses Mal konnte er es gar nicht mehr erwarten, denn dann würde er endlich wieder seine Freundin zurückbekommen. Er hoffte, dass sich dieser Zustand nicht noch länger hinzog.

**Im Umkleideraum**

Der Tag hätte nicht mieser sein können. George fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als er sich abends im Umkleideraum umzog. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Dr. Bailey ihn auch noch auf die Sache mit Alex angesprochen, von der er gedacht hatte, dass das eine Sache zwischen ihm und Dr. Webber bleiben würde. Und nun wusste sicher schon das halbe SGH, dass er und Alex sich wegen Izzie gestritten hatten. Und was das Schlimmste war – Dr. Webber hatte Alex deswegen für den Rest des Tages suspendiert.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso hatte er so überreagiert? Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er wusste, dass nicht Alex den Streit angefangen hatte sondern er. Er hatte ihn provoziert, Dinge behauptet, die nicht stimmten. Denn tief in seinem Herzen wusste George, dass Izzie Alex auch geheiratet hätte, wenn es Hannah nicht gegeben hätte. Aber irgendetwas war bei ihm ausgetickt. Wenn er tief in sein Innerstes hineinhörte, dann konnte er mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass er keine tieferen Gefühle mehr für Izzie hatte. Es waren vielmehr Gefühle der Freundschaft, vielleicht sogar ein wenig geschwisterliche Liebe. Aber vor Alex hatte er so getan, als ob er immer noch in Izzie verliebt wäre. Aber es war etwas anderes, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, diese gemeinen Dinge zu sagen.

George wurde in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lexie hereintrat. Als sie ihn erblickte, blieb sie für einen Moment wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, bevor sie sich dann doch entschloss, den Rückzug anzutreten. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und ging eilig den Weg wieder zurück, den sie gekommen war.

George zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er ihr nachrannte. „Lexie, warte!" Er verfiel ins Laufen, als er merkte, dass sie nicht auf sein Rufen reagierte. Kurz vor dem Treppenhaus holte er sie ein und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, George!" Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch seine Hand war wie ein Schraubstock.

„Nein!" stieß er hervor. „Ich will endlich wissen, was los ist." Er drängte sie ins Treppenhaus und drückte sie ans Geländer. 

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. 

„Was ist los? Wieso weichst du mir aus, seit ..." Er überlegte kurz, seit wann sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, „... seitdem wir zusammen in der Bar waren?"

„Bitte George ... nicht ...!" flehte sie, während sie es immer noch vermied, ihn anzusehen.

Er ließ ihren Arm los und griff stattdessen mit einer Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Was ist passiert?" wiederholte er noch einmal seine Frage.

Eine Träne löste sich aus Lexie's Auge und rollte über ihre Wange. „Du ... du kannst dich wirklich an ... an gar nichts erinnern?" stammelte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er sie wie gebannt anstarrte. Er versuchte die Bruchstücke zusammenzusetzen, die er noch als Erinnerung an den Abend hatte. Viel war es nicht. Sie hatten sich dort getroffen, geredet, und sie hatten getrunken – viel getrunken. Er war mit dem Auto hin gefahren, aber am nächsten Morgen hatte das Auto noch bei Joe gestanden. Folglich musste er ein Taxi genommen haben. Er war am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht, ohne Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden der Nacht. Aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Lexie mehr darüber wusste. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", bat er leise.

Lexie spürte mit einem Mal, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg, und sie senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf.

George wurde plötzlich an die Nacht mit Izzie erinnert, als sie, beide betrunken, miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und Izzie hatte exakt dieselbe Frage damals auch gestellt, ob er sich an nichts erinnern könnte. Auch damals hatte er sich nicht sofort erinnern können, was er im Vollrausch die Nacht über getan hatte. Und Lexie's Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war genau dasselbe nach dem Barbesuch nun auch wieder passiert.

Er ließ ihr Kinn los und taumelte zurück. „Oh Gott ... nein ...", stammelte er. „Sag, dass ... dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Es ... es tut mir leid!" Immer mehr Tränen strömten nun über Lexie's Gesicht. „Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. Sie wurde gestört, als ihr Pieper ansprang. „Dr. Bailey", erklärte sie knapp. Sie sah George entschuldigend an. „Ich muss jetzt los. Tut mir leid!" Sie wandte sich schnell von ihm ab und verließ das Treppenhaus.

Wie betäubt sah George hinter ihr her, bevor er sich stöhnend auf eine der Treppenstufen fallen ließ uns sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Cristina eilte um die Ecke und lehnte sich an die Wand. Nachdem sie sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Bereitschaftsdienst von Alex zu übernehmen, versteckte sie sich vor Mark. Sie wusste, dass er für heute etwas geplant hatte und ihr vermutlich böse war oder zumindest eine Erklärung von ihr wollte. Doch sie hatte keine Lust, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Auch wenn sie es schnell begründet hätte. Sie wollte einfach nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, noch mehr Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Immerhin hatte sie noch immer viel zu lernen. Sie seufzte auf, denn das würde ihr keiner abkaufen. Selbst Mark nicht. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Denn auch wenn sie ihm heute aus dem Weg gehen konnte, so würde sie es nicht für immer schaffen und deswegen sollte sie sich etwas überlegen, was sie ihm sagen könnte. Sie war so tief in Gedanken, dass sie Mark nicht bemerkte, der sich ihr von hinten näherte. Bevor sie wusste was geschah, zog er sie mit sich, nur um sie Sekunden später in ein Bereitschaftszimmer zu schieben.

„Was soll das?" Cristina hatte es endlich geschafft, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. Ihre leichten Schuldgefühle, den Abend ruiniert zu haben waren verschwunden.

„Das könnte ich dich fragen." Mark schnaubte auf und verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, dass wir verabredet wären. Doch dann stelle ich fest, dass ausgerechnet du den Bereitschaftsdienst von Karev übernommen hast. Aber keine Angst. Das ist es nicht, was mich verärgert, sondern eher dein rumschleichen." Da Cristina ihn verwundert ansah schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Du hast ernsthaft gedacht, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen ist?"

„Ich bin nicht rum geschlichen." Erwiderte Cristina trocken, auch wenn das Schuldgefühl wieder in ihr hochkam.

„Ach nein? Du hast die Richtung gewechselt, bist um die Ecken verschwunden, hast dich in Zimmern versteckt." Er benutze dabei seine Finger, um es ihr bildlich zu verdeutlichen, wie oft sie ihm ausgewichen ist.

„Ich deute das eher, dass du mich verfolgt hast." Cristina verschränkte jetzt ihrerseits die Arme und sah Mark herausfordernd an.

„Weil ich mit dir reden wollte." Mark lehnte sich jetzt gegen die Tür und senkte seinen Blick ab. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden. Während Cristina etwas konsterniert zu Mark hinüberschaute und nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, trommelte dieser nervös gegen die Tür. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, dann sah er wieder hoch. „Du sagt immer, dass ich mich nicht wie Derek verhalten soll. Das mache ich auch nicht." Er holte tief Luft bevor er zu ihr hinging. „Ich bin aber auch nicht Preston Burke." 

Cristina schluckte hart, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass Mark erahnen konnte, warum sie ihn nicht an sich heran lassen wollte. Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, kam Mark noch einen Schritt näher. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. Doch vielmehr spürte sie, dass ihr Körper darauf reagierte. Unfähig sich zu wehren ließ sie sich von ihm gegen die Wand pressen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welchen Herzschlag sie spürte. Seinen oder ihren, aber es spielte für sie auch keine Rolle mehr, als sich Mark zu ihr hinunter beugte und sich ihre Lippen vereinten. Zunächst war es nur zarter Kuss, doch schon bald verlangte Mark mit seiner Zunge Einlass und Cristina gewährte ihn bereitwillig. Normalerweise rang sie danach, die Oberhand zu behalten, doch in seinen Armen war sie bereit sich fallen zu lassen.

Mark stöhnte auf, als Cristina den Kuss vertiefte und sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken schlang. Langsam traute er sich, seine Hände an ihrem Körper entlang wandern zu lassen. Er erwartete in jedem Moment, dass sie ihn wegstieß, doch stattdessen drückte sie ihren Körper immer mehr an ihn. Ermutigt davon glitten seine Finger unter ihr OP Oberteil, was dazu führte, dass jetzt auch Cristina aufstöhnte, zumal er inzwischen mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals liebkoste. Mark stoppte erst, nachdem Cristinas Hände auch seinen Körper erkundeten und sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Er sah zu Cristina in die Augen und er wusste, dass ihr monatelanges Vorspiel endlich zu Ende war.

**Merediths Haus**

Alex ließ ein letztes Mal das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, bevor er die Dusche abdrehte und nach seinem Handtuch griff. Zwei Stunden war er gejoggt. Hatte vergessen wollen, was im Krankenhaus passiert war. Das ihn Dr. Webber für den restlichen Tag suspendiert hatte, nagte an seinem Gerechtigkeitsempfinden. George O'Malley hätte die Strafe verdient gehabt. Er war zu unrecht bestraft worden. Alex schob die Duschtür zurück und wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er dringend eine Rasur benötigte. Izzie mochte es nicht, wenn er diesen 3-Tage-Bart hatte. Er würde kratzen, hatte sie ihm mehr als einmal gesagt und ihm angedroht, dass sie das Küssen einstellen würde, wenn er sich nicht vorher rasieren würde. Seufzend griff er zum Nassrasierer und stellte ein wenig angesäuert fest, dass mal wieder eine der Damen des Hauses den Rasierer für ihre Beine benutzt hatte. Die Klinge war unbrauchbar. Genervt öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer und rief in den Flur hinaus. „Derek, weißt du, ob wir noch irgendwo Rasierklingen haben?"

Derek stand vor der Spüle und betrachtete sich den Geschirr Berg. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das ein weiterer Grund wäre, warum Meredith ihn heute anfahren würde. Er öffnete den Mülleimer, um ein paar Essensreste rein zu werfen. Natürlich voll. Seufzend packte er sich den Beutel und schlenderte damit aus dem Haus. Er hörte ein leichtes reißen und bevor sich alles auf dem Boden verteilen konnte, ließ er die Tüte zu Boden gleiten. Eine Schachtel erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er griff noch einmal in den Beutel. Ungläubig starrte er darauf. Verwirrt ging er ins Haus, ohne sich weiter um den Müll zu kümmern. Erst die Stimme von Alex riss ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er sprintete die Treppe nach oben.

Noch immer aus Atmen erreichte er das Bad. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ob du weißt, wo wir noch Rasierklingen haben", wiederholte Alex seine Frage.

„Rasierklingen?" Derek sah verwirrt zu Alex hinüber, was vor allem daran lag, dass er mehrere Denkprozesse gleichzeitig ablaufen ließ. „Sind keine im Schrank? Sie sind immer im Schrank."

„Oh ... okay, danke!" Alex öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmerschrank und kramte darin herum, bis er tatsächlich das Gesuchte fand. Doch noch etwas anderes erregte ganz plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er zog den Gegenstand heraus und starrte dann verwirrt auf das längliche Plastikstäbchen in seiner Hand. „Was ist das?" fragte er und hielt Derek das Stäbchen entgegen.

Derek beugte sich nach vorne und schluckte dann. „Ich glaube das gehört dazu." Er hielt Alex die Schachtel hin, die er im Müll gefunden hatte.

Alex' Blick wechselte zwischen dem Stäbchen und der Verpackung hin und her. Fragend sah er Derek an. Irgendwie fehlten ihm auf einmal die Worte.

Derek trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. „Vielleicht irre ich mich auch und das da ist was anderes. Hier ist bestimmt noch ein der Teststreifen drin." Er betrachtete sich die halb aufgerissene Schachtel und kam sich etwas dumm vor. „Vielleicht auch nicht." Murmelte er als er lediglich die Beschreibung hervorzog.

Alex räusperte sich, weil er hoffte, dadurch seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ich habe die Dinger schon öfter auf der Gynäkologie herumliegen sehen", sagte er. „Das ist ein Schwangerschaftstest", sagte er dann schlicht und nickte. „Da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel."

Derek schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nun, Herr Experte, dann würde ich jetzt gerne wissen, was er besagt. Schwanger oder nicht schwanger."

„Okay .. wollen wir mal sehen", murmelte er, während er das Stäbchen von nahem betrachtete und es dann wieder weiter weghielt. „Plus", sagte er dann nach einer ganzen Weile und schaute Derek fragend an. „Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schau doch mal in der Anleitung nach."

Derek faltete die Anleitung aus und las sich alles durch. Er murmelte immer wieder das Wörtchen „plus" vor sich hin. „Ah… hier wird es erklärt." Sein triumphales Grinsen erstarb allmählich, dann sah er zu Alex hoch. „Hier steht, dass plus für schwanger steht."

„Ach ja?" Alex kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn und ging dann hinüber zu Derek und schielte in den Zettel. „Stimmt!" nickte er dann. Für einen Moment war Totenstille im Raum, wo sich beide Männer nur ansahen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Alex.

Derek zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Welche ist es überhaupt? Meredith und ich haben zumindest immer verhütet." Er dachte kurz nach. „Glaube ich jedenfalls."

„Izzie kann es auch nicht sein", bemerkte Alex achselzuckend. „Sie nimmt die Pille. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass nur höchstens eine von 100 Frauen trotzdem damit schwanger wird, wenn die Pille ein Jahr lang regelmäßig eingenommen wird, kann man praktisch davon ausgehen, dass eine Schwangerschaft unmöglich ist."

„Somit wären wir wieder am Anfang." Derek sah auf das Stäbchen, auf dem das „plus" deutlich zu erkennen war, dann las er sich den entsprechenden Abschnitt in der Anleitung erneut durch. Er ging die letzten Tage und Wochen in seinem Kopf durch. Dann spürte er regelrecht, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Ihr war in den letzten Tagen schlecht." Er sah wieder zu Alex. „Meredith war es in den letzten Tagen schlecht. Aber wir haben doch verhütet."

„Und womit?" Alex zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich muss mich setzen." Derek taumelte zur Toilette und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. „Wir benutzen Kondome." Sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Deswegen ist sie auch so merkwürdig drauf. Sie will das Baby nicht."

Auf Alex' Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. Er ging hinüber zu Derek und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dann will ich mal der erste sein, der zum Nachwuchs gratuliert", sagte er. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Mann, du glaubst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich über diese Nachricht bin."

Derek nickte etwas abwesend. In seinem Kopf wurde stets der Satz ‚Meredith ist schwanger' formuliert und je länger er es hörte, um so mehr freute er sich. Denn er hatte den Traum von eigenen Kindern längst aufgegeben, aber jetzt schien er doch noch wahr zu werden. Langsam stand er wieder auf, um ein paar Mal hin und her zu tigern. „Hoffentlich kann ich sie überzeugen, dass wir das hin bekommen." Er stand jetzt Alex gegenüber. „Wann wollten die 3 eigentlich von ihren Besorgungen zurück sein?"

„Keine Ahnung." Alex zucke wieder mit den Schultern. „Wo wollten sie überhaupt hin?"

„.Sie hatte mir nur gesagt, dass sie was besorgen müsste." Auf Dereks Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab. „Vielleicht will sie etwas kaufen, womit sie mich überraschen kann, wenn sie es mir sagt. Ich fühle mich richtig schäbig, dass ich ihr die Überraschung verdorben habe, jetzt wo ich es weiß."

„Sag ihr doch nicht, dass du es weißt und warte, bis sie es dir selber sagt", schlug Alex vor. „Dann nimmst du ihr nicht die Überraschung." Stolz über seinen Vorschlag, ging er hinüber zum Waschbecken. „Ich werde mich dann mal rasieren und fertig anziehen, bevor die Frauen nach Hause kommen."

„Ja, mach das. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit diese Sachen hier verschwinden lassen." Dabei hielt Derek die Schachtel des Schwangerschaftstest hoch. Er ging aus dem Badezimmer raus, nur um ein paar Sekunden seinen Kopf wieder reinzustrecken. „Sie macht mich zum Vater." Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Doch da er nicht von Meredith mit der Schachtel in der Hand erwischt werden wollte, verschwand er aus dem Badezimmer, um den Beweis los zu werden.

**Es gibt Menschen, die gerne alles kontrollieren wollen. Was witzig ist, da man rein gar nichts kontrollieren kann. Angefangen vom Wetter, über die Reaktionen der Mitmenschen bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass man sich oft noch nicht einmal selbst unter Kontrolle hat. Denn oft reichen schon Kleinigkeiten, die einen aus der Fassung bringen (**_**George sitzt apatisch im Umkleideraum. Er zuckt kurz zusammen und zieht sich dann mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck um**_**). In solchen Momenten wünscht man sich, dass man schon morgens gewusste hätte, was einem der Tag alles bringt, da man dann gleich liegen geblieben wäre (**_**Meredith, Izzie und Hannah betreten eine Apotheke**_**). Doch wenn man es von dem anderen Gesichtspunkt aus betrachtet, dann ist es das Unbekannte, was das Leben interessant gestaltet. Nur wenn man der Zukunft skeptisch gegenübersteht (**_**Alex steht noch immer im Badezimmer und rasiert sich**_**), ist man nicht in der Lage sich über das, was die unbekannte Zukunft einem bringt, zu freuen (**_**Derek räumt mit einem Lächeln den Müll weg.**_**)  
**


End file.
